


The Fairly Oddparents - stanbrough au!

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Maturin | The Turtle, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Henry Bowers/ Patrick Hockstetter, Minor Mike Hanlon/Kay McCall, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris & Beverly Marsh & Mike Hanlon Are Best Friends, Stanley Uris-centric, que o stephen king não me odeie por essa fanfic, richie e eddie sendo praticamente casadinhos na versão fada, slow burn mas nem tanto assim, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 147,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Em que Stan é um garoto que vive com seus Padrinhos Mágicos, Richie e Eddie, duas fadas que o ajudam em seus problemas do dia a dia (às vezes mais atrapalhando do que ajudando) ou quando as circunstâncias do destino junto à mágica envolvida fazem com que Stan se aproxime de Bill, o garoto por quem está apaixonado.- Também publicada no Social Spirit e Wattpad ♥
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Mike Hanlon/Kay McCall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Quero aquele que não posso ter

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo um**

**"Quero aquele que não posso ter"**

**A luz do céu invadiu os olhos dele**. Era azul brilhante junto ao sol com várias nuvens fofinhas o decorando e mais alguns pássaros que voavam ou ficavam pousando nas árvores. A grama verde e fofinha ao redor da toalha estendida. O calor esquentando-a como um cobertor confortável em uma noite fria. 

Observando tudo isso, estava Stanley Uris com seus braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça e um sorriso no rosto. Tinha a impressão de que estava dentro de um quadro. Ele amava perceber cada detalhe da natureza enquanto ouvia os pássaros cantando. Era como apreciar a um quadro. 

Virou a cabeça e viu Bill Denbrough ao seu lado com um olhar profundo, penetrante, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e gentil que só ele tinha. Ele sorria para Stan, que retribuía da mesma forma. Podia sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido mesmo estando tão calmo na presença de Bill. O sorriso dele o aquecia e trazia a sensação boa de borboletas no estômago, a qual ele sabia que só sentia com ele. 

O garoto de cachos loiros apoiou seu corpo com ajuda de seu braço para ficar de frente ao garoto, aproximando-se. Bill acabou por fazer o mesmo e assim ficaram por um tempo.

Ele olhava cada detalhe de seu rosto parando apenas nos lábios vermelhos do garoto. Como ele queria os beijar pra sempre. Tomou coragem o suficiente para acariciar o rosto dele e então diminuir a distância de seus rostos e finalmente poder…

\- RICHIE! - O sonho de Stanley foi destruído pelo grito estridente de Eddie Kaspbrak. - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU A TOALHA EM CIMA DA CAMA DE NOVO! OLHA ISSO AQUI! TÁ TUDO MOLHADO!

\- Eds, nós moramos num aquário! É óbvio que tá tudo molhado! 

\- NÃO ME CHAMA DE EDS, RICHIE! E NÃO ME VEM COM ESSA NÃO! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE- AI MEU DEUS EU TENHO QUE FAZER TUDO NESSA CASA! 

\- Eddie…

\- QUAL É A DIFICULDADE DE DEIXAR EM CIMA DO CABIDE?

Stan fechou os olhos em uma careta, puxou o travesseiro para cobrir o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que abafava os sons de Eddie e Richie discutindo feito um casal de velhos. O que eles quase eram.

Stanley conheceu Richie e Eddie quando os dois surgiram em seu quarto se apresentando como seus Padrinhos Mágicos.

" _E o que é um Padrinho Mágico?_ " foram exatamente essas as palavras usadas por Stanley.

Um Padrinho Mágico é, em sua essência, uma fada que assumiu a tarefa de vigiar uma criança humana triste com necessidade. 

Talvez se eles se apresentassem dessa forma quando ele fosse mais velho, como agora ele era com dezessete anos, Stan riria da cara deles ou chamaria a Polícia. Porém, com dez anos de idade, sendo ignorado tanto na escola como pelos pais, apanhando dos valentões da rua - um deles, Henry Bowers, até mesmo foi sua babá durante um tempo - a ideia de ter um Padrinho Mágico foi como a solução para todos os seus problemas. 

E, por sorte, ele havia sido presenteado com dois deles.

Richie era um piadista nato. Fazia vozes estranhas imitando os outros, algumas perguntas idiotas, mas a maior parte de seu repertório eram piadinhas sexuais envolvendo seu amado e motivo de sua maior rendição, _Eds_. Vivia para atormentar e flertar descaradamente com Eddie, mesmo que este já fosse seu namorado. Era relaxado, mas ai de quem quisesse se meter com Eddie ou Stanley. Apesar de muitas vezes falar coisas sem noção, Richie tinha um coração enorme e estava sempre disposto a ajudar e o apoiar.

Eddie, no entanto, era rodeado de uma energia caótica e bem diferente de Richie. Ele amava deixar tudo arrumadinho e limpo nos mínimos detalhes, além de organizar o livro de Regras, criado pelo Conselho das Fadas, com post-its e anotações em diferentes cores para cada assunto. Surtava muito facilmente e era capaz de irritar a qualquer um, como muitas vezes irritou Stan. Isso, porém, só deixava Richie mais apaixonado por ele do que ele normalmente era. Mas, assim como Richie, Eddie era uma boa pessoa e dava sempre o seu melhor para que Stan fosse o protegido mais feliz do mundo. 

Stanley não sabia muito como Richie e Eddie formavam um casal sendo que era totalmente opostos um do outro. Os dois viviam discutindo por coisinhas bobas e Stan sempre ficava no meio, revirando os olhos toda vez que começavam. Mesmo com todas as brigas, ele sabia que os dois se amavam. E muito. De uma tal forma que eles também conseguiam ser insuportáveis quando estavam no mais puro amor. Era engraçado, quando não irritante.

\- VOCÊ ME ESTRESSA!

\- EU TE ESTRESSO? - Richie perguntou. - VOCÊ ME ESTRESSA.

\- VOCÊ VAI ACORDAR O STANLEY COM ESSA GRITARIA!

\- VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A GRITAR, EDDIE!

\- Bom dia, pessoal. - Stanley disse irônico ao levantar da cama e esfregar seus olhos, ainda com sono. 

Richie e Eddie apareceram em um estalar de dedos, ambos com um sorriso amarelo em seus rostos.

\- Desculpa, Stan. Não queríamos te acordar. - Eddie começou e então parou seu olhar em Richie, ajeitando a gravata preta dele e passando as mãos para alisar a camisa social. Richie odiava suas roupas de trabalho, mas achava uma gracinha quando Eddie as usava. Naquele dia, Eddie estava com uma blusa amarela e calças pretas. " _Parece uma abelha_ " pensou ele e riu sozinho de sua piada.

\- Eu penso em perdoar vocês mais tarde. - Stanley cruzou os braços.

\- Stan, _the man_ \- Richie apoiou o braço no ombro de Stan. - não fica assim com o Eds. Ele tem problema para controlar a raiva e-

\- Não me chama de Eds, Richie. - Eddie rangeu os dentes. Richie, com um olhar bobo para seu namorado, deu risada junto com Stan, este ainda relutante por o casal ter atrapalhado seu sonho. Eddie revirou os olhos. - E eu não tenho problema em controlar a raiva.

\- Claro que não tem, my love. - Richie disse e então virou-se para Stan. - Stan, Stan, Stan, duvido que consiga ficar bravo com a gente depois do café-da-manhã que faremos.

\- Vocês vão precisar se esforçar.

\- Quanto mau humor… Eu vou me mudar dessa casa. 

\- Ah, quieto, Richie! O que aconteceu, Stan? - Eddie perguntou sentando-se na cama de Stanley.

\- Nada.

Eddie semicerrou os olhos.

\- O que você tá escondendo da gente? 

\- Nada.

\- Se disser "nada" mais uma vez, o Eddie vai surtar. - Richie disse enquanto comia um cupcake de cobertura verde.

\- Como vamos te ajudar se não soubermos o que é?

\- Porque não tem o que ajudar! Vocês são muito chatos! 

\- EU TÔ FAZENDO CUPCAKE!

\- EU SOU CHATO?

\- AH, FODA-SE. EU SONHEI COM O BILL. ESTÃO FELIZES? 

Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se e então começaram a gargalhar.

\- Stan, ninguém aqui quer ouvir as suas intimidades. - Richie disse puxando a cadeira para que Eddie pudesse sentar.

\- É, Stan, guarda pra você. 

\- Não foi nada daquele jeito! Por que eu ainda falo com vocês?

\- Porque você aaaaaaaama a gente! - eles disseram em uníssono. Stan revirou os olhos claramente indignado com as duas fadas a sua frente. Porém, sorriu para os dois e logo os três estavam tomando café juntos. Ele amava aqueles idiotas. 

Eddie fez um jornal aparecer em sua mão.

\- Olha só um tigre fugiu do zoológico de Derry. 

\- Quê? - Richie puxou o jornal e leu a matéria. - Nossa, que coisa.

\- Isso é notícia antiga. - Stan disse dando um gole de seu café. Richie e Eddie continuavam lendo o jornal. - As grades não tinham passado por verificação e fugiram mais duas antas. Mas já conseguiram localizar.

\- Elas já voltaram para a casinha delas? - Eddie perguntou olhando para Stan. 

\- Não, porque vocês ainda estao aqui.

***

" _Por que não podemos ser borrachas como nas outras vezes_?" Stan ouviu Richie perguntar. " _Não consigo ver nada daqui_!" Para que ninguém os visse com suas pequenas coroas douradas, Richie e Eddie sempre tinham que se disfarçar como objetos aleatórios, quando não animais. Da última vez que foram dar uma volta, eles tinham se disfarçado como dois gatos fofinhos, porém, não dera muito certo porque acabaram sendo perseguidos por alguns cachorros na rua.

Eles poderiam facilmente passar por humanos, afinal, nada na aparência deles interferia. Aquilo, no entanto, era impossível já que era uma das principais regras do livro das Fadas. Era uma em que o afilhado poderia perder seus Padrinhos Mágicos caso estes fossem revelados acidentalmente ou de propósito. Stan, não querendo arriscar em nenhuma das hipóteses, continuava fazendo com que Richie e Eddie se transformassem em seu material escolar. 

O livro Da's Regras era algo muito curioso para Stanley. Era como se fosse a Constituição de um país. Ele nunca conseguira ler ele todo, mas sabia bastante sobre as regras dele. Resolveu começar a ler depois que muitos de seus desejos fossem barrados pelas regras.

\- Só fiquem quietinhos, ok? 

\- Disse alguma coisa, Stan? - Beverly Marsh, a melhor amiga de Stanley junto a Mike Hanlon, perguntou. 

\- Não, eu tava-

Stanley não conseguiu terminar sua fala, pois viu a porta da sala de aula se abrir e revelar Bill Denbrough entrando. O garoto usava uma camisa xadrez vermelha embaixo de uma blusa branca e uma calça jeans azul claro. Vinha conversando com alguém que Stanley não se importava de tão ofuscado o seu olhar estava em Bill. Stan tentava controlar um sorriso para não aparecer um completo idiota. 

Sua paixão por Bill começara antes mesmo do Ensino Médio, quando ele tinha catorze anos. Demorou um pouco de tempo para que Stan finalmente aceitasse que tinha se apaixonado por um garoto, mas assim que o fez o interesse que tinha por Bill só aumentou mais e mais.

Apesar de estarem em pleno século vinte e um, Derry era uma cidade completamente homofóbica, e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais Stan nunca revelou sua grande paixão pelo garoto de olhos azuis que o fascinavam tanto. 

Além disso, os dois mal se falavam. Quando se tratava de Bill, Stanley era um completo pateta. Preferia ficar quieto do que falar as coisas que ele falava quando Bill estava por perto. Se fosse contar, seriam apenas duas ou três vezes que os dois realmente tinham conversado.

_Ele é tão perfeito_

Então a doce imagem de Bill foi distorcida por um tapa na cabeça de Stanley. Olhou com uma careta de dor passando a mão onde Beverly tinha o batido.

\- Ai! Qual é a sua? 

\- Ele tá de volta. - Bev disse voltando-se para trás dela, onde Mike estava e ria do amigo enquanto anotava a data na parte de cima do caderno. - Não me olha assim, Stanny! Você iria me agradecer se visse a cara de idiota que você fica quando o Bill chega.

\- Cala boca! - sibilou ele, logo após de verificar se alguém poderia ouví-la. - E, caso não tenha percebido, não sou só eu que fico assim. 

Bev ficou sem entender até Stan indicar com as sobrancelhas para Ben Hanscon. A ruiva revirou os olhos com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. 

\- Cala boca - Bev retribuiu. 

\- Awwn, vocês dois tão apaixonados. Isso é tão fofo!

\- CALA BOCA, MIKE. - Bev e Stan disseram em uníssono e Mike voltou a gargalhar.

\- Talvez o "cala boca" seja o nosso sempre. - respondeu ele e o trio voltou a cair na gargalhada. - Sabia que o rumor que anda pela escola é de que nós três somos um trisal? 

\- Sim e garanto que esse foi o rumor mais fofo que já inventaram sobre mim nessa merda de lugar. - Bev disse sarcástica, passando os olhos por Greta Bowie, a qual ria de alguma coisa com suas amigas. 

Antes mesmo de seu corpo começar a desenvolver, Beverly Marsh sempre fora assunto nas bocas das pessoas maldosas de Derry. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ter autonomia para ir para aonde quiser ou pela sua grande amizade com Stan e Mike - " _os meninos que ela não largava_ " - nada que realmente justificasse as pessoas a chamando de puta, mesmo assim, as pessoas sempre falavam.

As coisas pioraram quando Bev rejeitou educadamente Henry Bowers. Ele tinha a convidado para ir até a Ponte de Beijo e _se divertirem um pouquinho_. Desde então os apelidos ficaram mais frequentes, espalhando-se pela escola e dando aos alunos (fossem eles garotos ou garotas) a falsa ideia de permissão de inventarem o que quiserem sobre Beverly. 

Os únicos que ficaram ao seu lado foram Stan, Mike e, para a surpresa de todos na época, Bill Denbrough. Stanley lembrou do garoto tentando defender sua amiga sem gaguejar nenhuma vez sequer. E fora naquele momento em que Stan descobriu que esquecer Bill não seria tão fácil como ele achou que seria.

Além deles, Ben Hanscom também ficara do lado da ruiva e repudiava qualquer tipo de comentário que fizessem sobre ela. E ele disse isso a ela em uma aula de Biologia onde caíram como dupla.

\- É e vamos ser honestos, formaríamos o trisal perfeito. - Mike sorriu. - Só que como isso não vai acontecer, esses rumores estão atrapalhando os meus interesses amorosos. Então, será que dá pra vocês tomarem coragem e chamarem os dois pra sair?

\- Uau, Mikey - Stan disse - Desculpa se a nossa vida amorosa desastrosa tá atrapalhando a sua muito bem sucedida.

\- Sempre esqueço que o Mike tem encontro todo final de semana. - Bev comentou e o garoto revirou os olhos, rindo. _Ele sabia que era verdade_.

\- Não adianta fazerem esse drama. Eu não vou me desculpar por ser gostoso. 

\- Ok, pra mim já deu. 

\- Pra mim também. - Stan virou-se ignorando as risadas se Mike então viu Bill olhando para onde os três estavam. Stanley sentiu seu coração disparar de tal forma que até lhe faltou o ar. Ele iria continuar da mesma forma se não fosse a chegada do professor na sala.

\- Bom dia, turma. - o professor cumprimentou a classe ainda com a cara carrancuda de sempre. Seu nome era Penn Wise e ele lecionava a matéria de Matemática. Stanley o achava um pouco perturbado, o olhar muito atento e vidrado que o causava calafrios.

Bev e ele já haviam discutido sobre o professor após um dos boatos que inventaram sobre a ruiva ter se envolvido com o professor. Boato esse que tinha deixado a garota furiosa e muito magoada. " _Ele é bonito, mas sei lá. Tem algo estranho nos olhos dele_ " Bev disse enquanto os dois olhavam para ele. " _É. Ele é vesgo_ ". Os dois se olharam e então caíram na gargalhada e foi assim que conseguiram sua primeira detenção no ensino médio. Stan não se arrependia nem um pouco porque conseguira fazer Bev sorrir mais uma vez.

Sr. Wise começou a escrever na lousa pedindo que os alunos anotassem, para a infelicidade de muitos porque ele sempre enchia as lousas com várias equações gigantes e bem difíceis de se resolver. E, para piorar, a letra dele parecia mais hieróglifos do que o alfabeto ocidental.

Sua aula era monótona e muitos dos alunos lutavam para ficar acordados até o final. Ele percebia os olhares sonolentos dos alunos e tinha as maneiras mais estranhas de acordá-los. Ou eram batidas do apagador na lousa ou fazia sons estranhos parecidos com uma risada. Era uma pessoa extremamente peculiar.

Em meio tudo aquilo, Stanley voltou seu olhar para Bill Denbrough. E, para a sua surpresa, o garoto também o olhava com um sorriso em seus lábios. Stanley estranhou tanto que acabou sorrindo também. _Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo?_

\- Stanley Uris? - ouviu seu nome ser chamado com irritação. 

\- PRESENTE! - Stan disse acordando de seus devaneios.

A classe então deu risada. 

\- Ficamos felizes em saber da sua presença, sr. Uris. Mas, caso sua atenção esteja em outro lugar, gostaria de responder à equação que coloquei na lousa? 

\- Ahn, c-claro, sr. Wise. - os olhos desesperados de Stan procuraram os de Bev e Mike, os quais o olhavam contendo o riso, mas ansiosos.

\- O senhor tem três minutos.

\- Perdão? - Stan disse com um sorriso descrente no rosto. Aquela equação era enorme.

\- Eu gaguejei? 

\- Não, senhor. - Stan levantou-se enquanto o professor o olhava com um sorriso convencido em seus lábios e cruzando os braços. Stanley viu como sua única alternativa os dois braceletes em seu pulso, um rosa e o outro verde e então sorriu. Começou a fingir que estava tossindo e cobriu a boca com o punho ao mesmo tempo em que disse: - Desejo que o tempo pare. 

Stan ouviu o barulhinho de uma espécie de estrelinha e então tudo a sua volta ficou congelado. O garoto suspirou aliviado. Ouviu outro barulho - dessa vez, mais parecido como uma pequena explosão - e logo Richie e Eddie estavam à sua frente em sua forma humana. 

\- Muito obrigado, vocês me salvaram!

\- Imagina, Stanny. - Eddie disse e deu risada ao ver a careta de Stan ao o ouvir chamá-lo pelo apelido de Bev. - Você não sabe resolver isso?

\- Sei, mas não quero dar o prazer para o Wise de me humilhar na frente da classe inteira. - Stan respondeu pegando seu caderno e lápis para formar um rascunho.

\- Richie, o que você tá fazendo? - Eddie perguntou já cruzando os braços e seus lábios formando-se em um bico carrancudo ao ver Richie se aproximando da bolsa de Bev. 

\- Tô absorvendo a fabulosidade dessa garota. - disse referindo-se a Bev. O que não era tão mentira quanto Eddie e Stan julgaram. Tirando seu protegido Stan, Beverly Marsh era uma das pessoas favoritas de Richie no mundo humano. Ele adorava o senso de moda dela e suas piadas. Richie até mesmo gostaria de aparecer para a garota algum dia para que os dois se tornassem melhores amigos e pudessem zoar Stanley juntos. - Ok, tô procurando cigarro, Eds.

\- Richie!

\- O quê? Os deles são melhores!

\- É esse o exemplo que você quer dar para o Stan? - Eddie perguntou, irritado. - Sabe o quão prejudicial o-

\- Gente, foco no meu problema, ok? Assim não vou conseguir me concentrar.- Stan disse já fazendo os cálculos. - Vocês não podem ficar um segundo sem brigar?

\- É o nosso jeitinho de demonstrar que se ama. Não é, Eds?

\- Não me chama de Eds! - Eddie exclamou automaticamente. Porém, ao ver Richie piscar, ele sorriu relutante. - Mas, sim. É o nosso jeito.

\- Vocês são insuportavelmente fofos. - Stan comentou e os dois padrinhos mágicos se entreolharam. Eddie riu revirando os olhos ao ver que Richie tinha piscado para ele de novo. Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o que comeriam quando chegassem em casa, ocasionando em uma mini discussão já que Richie queria hambúrguers e Eddie disse que eles deveriam comer coisas mais saudáveis. Richie fez uma de suas piadinhas sujas, a qual Stan não escutou mas viu Eddie ficar vermelho. Mais um tempinho se passou e Stan tinha finalmente acabado. E, olhando o relógio ainda eram 7:45. Stan sorriu. - Pronto.

\- STAN, THE MAN.

\- Arrasou, Stanny!

Stan ia logo pedir para que o tempo voltasse a correr, mas a imagem de Bill passou em seus olhos. Viu que havia uma cadeira vaga ao lado dele e sentou-se ficando com os braços cruzados e apoiados na cadeira, olhando para ele de forma boba. "Puta merda, como ele é lindo!" Stan pensou.

\- Tá vendo aquilo, Eds? - Richie perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Eddie, posicionando-se atrás dele, o qual estava analisando com uma cara de nojo a expressão bizarra que o congelar do tempo tinha ocasionado. 

\- O que? - Richie apontou para Stan e Bill do outro lado da sala. Eddie sorriu. 

\- Tá vendo como ele olha para o Bill? - perguntou Richie.

\- Sim.

\- Sabe, Eds… É exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu olho - Eddie virou-se para o namorado com os olhos e o sorriso brilhando - pra sua mãe.

O rosto de Eddie fechou-se em um bico e logo Richie começou a gargalhar.

\- Não tem graça nenhuma, seu idiota!

\- Para com isso. Você sabe que eu te amo. 

Stan ignorava a discussão dos dois quando notou um pequeno coração no canto inferior esquerdo do caderno. Ele sorriu ao ver como a caligrafia de Bill era bonita e olhou para ele antes de virar o caderno para poder olhar mais de perto. Porém, ao ver o que estava escrito, o sorriso morreu em seus lábios. 

_B + B_. Dentro de um coração. Stan olhou para o lado e viu Beverly. Ele abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Bill não estava olhando para ele e, sim, para Bev, que sentava uma cadeira ao lado da dele. Stan suspirou tristemente e devolveu o caderno. 

Richie e Eddie viram o desânimo quase que instantâneo no rosto de Stanley e então viram o caderno também. Os dois se entreolharam e comprimiram os lábios ao ver o coração.

\- Stan…

\- Tá tudo bem, gente. - disse ele com os ombros levemente caídos passando pelo professor com a expressão assustadora. - Bom, tá na hora. 

\- Você tem certeza de que está bem, cara? - Richie perguntou. Stan sorriu.

\- Sim, tá tudo bem sim - respondeu ele. - Vamos lá, eu tenho que me provar pra esse cara. - apontou para o professor. 

\- Ele me dá medo. 

\- À mim também. 

O garoto então voltou a sentar em seu lugar e Richie e Eddie ficaram ao seu lado.

\- Desejo que o tempo descongele! 

Richie e Eddie estenderam suas varinhas com estrelinhas brilhantes nas pontas e com um pequeno barulho de soninho, o tempo descongelara e os dois desapareceram logo no mesmo instante.

O professor Wise estendeu o giz branco a Stan e ele logo tratou de anotar o cálculo que tinha feito. Ele realmente sabia a matéria e também sabia fazer as contas de cabeça rápido. E, como já tinha feito aquela equação, terminou mais rápido do que deveria. Seu único problema era o homem com olhar vidrado que o observava.

Stan afastou-se entregando o giz de volta ao professor que o observou desconfiado. Seus olhos iam da esquerda para direita de forma rápida como se fossem bolinhas numa partida de ping pong. Assim que viu o resultado, disse:

\- Certo. Anotem.

Stanley encostou-se à cadeira com certo alívio recebendo aplausos silenciosos de Bev e Mike. Seus olhos inevitavelmente passaram por Bill, que, para a surpresa dele, também o olhava com um sorriso no rosto. O coração de Stan pareceu pesar em seu peito e ele decidiu sorrir fraco e desviar o olhar. 

***

\- Na próxima aula irei chamar de novo alguém à lousa, então não deixem de estudar. - O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a recolher seus materiais.

\- Finalmente acabou. - Bev disse suspirando aliviada por aquela ser a última aula do dia. - Então, meus meninos. Quem é que vai andar comigo até minha casa? Não quero ir sozinha sem falar com ninguém - Bev fez um biquinho fofo.

Stan e Mike riram.

\- Desculpa, Bevs. - Mike respondeu. - Tenho treino agora pouco. Só vai dar tempo de me trocar.

\- Tudo bem, Mikey. E você, Stanny?

\- O que eu não faço por você, Marsh? - perguntou ele e Bev sorriu. - Vamos.

Os três, sendo os últimos a saírem, dirigiam-se juntos até a porta quando Stan ouviu a voz do sr. Wise falar:

\- Um momento sr. Uris. Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você. 

Stan estranhou.

\- Ah, claro.

\- Em particular. - disse olhando para Mike e Beverly com aquele olhar vidrado e amedrontador. 

\- Tudo bem. Bev, me espera na frente do bicicletário.

\- Receio que a nossa conversa demore, sr. Uris.

" _Fudeu_ " Richie disse e Eddie engoliu em seco. Stan trancou o maxilar enquanto Bev revirava os olhos. 

\- Fica para a próxima, Bev.

\- Tudo bem. Me liga qualquer coisa, tá?

\- Ok.

Assim, Bev e Mike saíram deixando a sala apenas com Stan e o professor Wise. Aquela não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, no entanto, Stan sempre ficava tenso com a presença do professor. A energia dele era bizarra, como a de um monstro em um filme de terror.

\- Belo desempenho na aula hoje, sr. Uris.

\- Obrigado.

\- Quase que pensei que estava colando na minha frente.

Stan riu falsamente.

\- Eu estudo bastante em casa.

\- Com certeza estuda. - Wise disse. - É que você foi tão rápido que parecia até que tinha alguém ditando todas as linhas para você.

O garoto arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, suspirando fundo. " _Ah, merda. Aqui vamos nós de novo…_ " pensou ele junto a Richie e Eddie.

\- Professor, se está insinuando sobre aquele assunto-

\- As fadas. - Wise disse e Stan notou que seus olhos ficaram mais arregalados que antes, se aquilo fosse possível. - Já falamos sobre isso.

\- Sim e eu também já te disse que não faço a menor ideia do que o senhor está falando! - Stan elevou o tom de voz. Aquela loucura, por mais que ele estivesse certo sobre a existência de Richie e Eddie, já durava há três anos. 

\- Não grite comigo, garoto.

" _Esse cara é louco. Dá um socão nele_!"

" _Eddie_?" Richie perguntou com muito orgulho de seu namorado.

O professor então abriu mais ainda os olhos.

\- Quem disse isso?

\- Quem disse o quê? - Stan perguntou. - Só tem nós dois nessa sala.

\- Você sabe muito bem o quê, garoto! Eles estão aqui? - ele começou a procurar pela sala e pela lousa.

Stan abriu a boca para responder, mas então calou-se para respirar fundo.

\- Me desculpe - disse ele - mas eu realmente não sei do que o senhor tá falando. Posso ir agora?

\- Se o senhor não sabe então por que está tão na defensiva? - perguntou ele.

\- Eu… eu não estou, ok?

Wise tinha abaixado-se para procurar embaixo de sua mesa. Vendo a oportunidade, Stanley saiu correndo ouvindo berros do professor dos corredores.

***

\- Eu não acredito que ele continua nessa obsessão! - Stan dizia pelo caminho. Algumas pessoas o olhando estranho por estar falando sozinho e gesticulando tanto. - Qual é o problema dele?!

\- _Falta de sexo_. - Richie respondeu. 

\- _Beep, beep, Richie_! - Eddie disse. - _Sei lá. Mas é muito estranho ele saber sobre as fadas._

\- Nem tanto. - Stan disse se lembrando de um trabalho que fizera com ajuda de mágica e o professor desconfiou. - Mas não tem como o Conselho interferir, não é?

\- _Não_. - Eddie respondeu com leve tremor na voz. - _Eles só fariam isso se ele de fato visse a gente._

\- _Mas ele dando uma de louco só faz com que os outros o enxerguem assim também_ \- Richie falou olhando a paisagem.

\- _E o segredo vai estar seguro_. 

\- Ok. - Stan disse - Eu só quero ir pra casa e-

\- SOCORRO! - uma voz gritou perto de onde estavam. Stan arregalou os olhos e começou a procurar pelos lados. - NÃO!

\- VOLTA AQUI, TAMPINHA! 

\- Por ali. - Stan saiu correndo virando a rua e encontrou a gangue de Bowers em frente a entrada do beco. - Merda. É o Bowers.

\- _Quantos anos ele tem mesmo?_

\- Dezenove. 

\- _Que crianção! Quando ele vai parar e arrumar um emprego?_ \- Eddie perguntou indignado. - _Stan, você tem que fazer algo._

\- Eu não posso. Eles estão em três! - Stan murmurou comprimindo os lábios. Então a manchete do jornal veio a sua cabeça. " _Tigre foge do Zoológico municipal de Derry"_ \- Richie, preciso que você se transforme em um tigre! 

\- _O quê?_

\- _Mas por quê, Stan?_

\- Porque vai assustá-los, tem um álibi e o Richie não vai machucar ninguém. - Stan explicou. Richie e Eddie pareceram convencidos. - Desejo que o Richie tenha a forma de um tigre!

O som das varinhas anunciou logo a transformação de Richie - o qual não perdeu a oportunidade de piscar e rosnar para Eddie e este revirou os olhos perguntando aos céus o porquê de ser apaixonado por aquele idiota. 

Não demorou mais de um minuto para que Stan visse os valentões correndo e gritando como criancinhas para fora do beco. Richie voltou a sua forma e Stan foi até o beco onde encontrou um garotinho loiro encolhido no chão. O coração de Stan pesou ao perceber que ele estava chorando. 

Assim que se agachou perto dele, o garoto tremeu e deu um leve grito do susto que levou. Estava muito apavorado.

\- Ei, ei, calma. Eles já foram. - Stan disse e o garoto levantou a cabeça ainda trêmulo. - Você tava fugindo do Bowers, não é?

O garotinho acenou com a cabeça. Ele não deveria ter mais de doze anos.

\- Ele é um idiota, mas fica tranquilo. Ele já foi.

Stan sorriu com os lábios e então viu todas as folhas espalhadas junto a alguns cadernos e livros.

\- Deixa eu te ajudar. - disse enquanto recolhia. 

\- Obrigado. - respondeu ele com a voz trêmula.

Stan pegou um papel e notou que se tratava de uma prova da mesma escola dele. Estava corrigida com o valor três de dez. O garoto comprimiu os lábios e entregou. George percebeu a expressão dele e bufou.

\- Não precisa fazer essa cara, tá? Eu sei que sou burro! 

Stan uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ei, não é nada disso. - Stan disse rindo - Acredite em mim, já tirei uma nota bem pior em Geografia. Ou você acha que é melhor tirar 1,5 do que 3,0?

O garotinho abriu a boca em clara surpresa.

\- Uau. 1,5? Meus pais me matariam mais ainda. 

\- Os meus quase me mataram. - disse ele e o garoto riu. - Aliás, se quiser me usar de exemplo para eles ficarem mais tranquilos, estou aqui justamente pra isso.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - Stan perguntou.

\- George.

\- Olá, George. - ele estendeu a mão. - Eu me chamo Stanley.

\- Prazer em conhecer, Stanley.

\- Igualmente - disse ele e sorriu. - Você parece que teve um dia bem ruim, não?

\- Você diz bem ruim para não dizer uma bosta. - George disse e Stan deu mais risada.

\- É, foi o que eu pensei. - disse ele. - Bom, sempre que eu tenho esses dias assim, bem bosta mesmo, eu vou naquela sorveteria da esquina perto do cinema, sabe? Lá eles tem o melhor sorvete da cidade inteira de Derry. Impossível ficar triste depois daquele sorvete de chocolate. - George começou a imaginar. - Quer ir? Eu pago.

Por fim, o sorriso de George acendeu em seu rosto e os dois se dirigiram até a sorveteria. 

***

\- Uau. Esse é o sorvete mais gostoso que eu já comi em toda minha vida! - George exclamou enchendo uma colherada inteira de chocolate e a colocando na boca.

\- Eu sempre venho aqui com os meus melhores amigos desde que eu tinha um dez anos. Foi o que eu disse: é a melhor sorveteria da cidade de Derry. - Stan sorriu enquanto colocava mais granulado cima do sorvete. Lembrou-se quando era criança e vivia pedindo amostras de todos os sorvetes com Beverly e Mike antes de decidir qual queriam. O favorito deles era de menta com chocolate. Mas, quando eles tinham um dia realmente péssimo, só pediam de chocolate para afogar as mágoas.

\- Com certeza é. - George disse após colocar mais uma colher em sua boca. - Vou pedir pro meu irmão vir aqui comigo depois. Ele é meu melhor amigo.

Stan sorriu.

\- Então, pelo que você disse, o professor Wise também dá aula no Ensino Médio?

\- Infelizmente. 

\- Nossa antiga professora de Matemática recebeu uma proposta de emprego. Pelo visto pagava muito bem porque ela nem se despediu da gente. - Stan teve vontade de rir, mas não fez. Era tragicamente engraçado. - Eu definitivamente não vou sobreviver até o final do Ensino Médio… - George balançou a cabeça. Stan dessa vez riu.

\- Ei, claro que vai. - Stan disse. - Se eu sobrevivi, você sobrevive.

\- Aquele professor me odeia. Eu tento tirar dúvida com ele pra não me ferrar mais nas provas e ele zomba de mim feito um palhaço!

\- Acho que ele odeia qualquer tipo de criança. - o mais velho fez uma careta - Ele também faz isso comigo e eu amo matemática. - Stan contou e George fez uma careta. - Você odeia muito matemática?

\- É a pior matéria. - encheu a boca de sorvete de novo. - Eu não entendo nada!

\- Então, talvez hoje seja o seu dia de sorte porque eu sou muito bom em matemática e é por isso que o Wise me odeia tanto. Eu posso te ensinar e tirar suas dúvidas.

George semicerrou os olhos e colocou mais uma colher na boca.

\- Você tá brincando? Eu tirei 3 na prova. Sou quase um caso perdido.

\- Se fosse assim, eu com meu 1,5 não teria saído do primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. - Stan contrapôs e George arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, vendo que fazia sentido. - Além do mais, eu fui campeão nas Olimpíadas de Matemática do ano passado. 

George abriu a boca em um perfeito O.

\- Contratado.

***

\- Eu tenho a quinta inteira livre e às vezes segunda. 

\- Bom, eu tenho todos os dias livres, mas me recuso estudar na sexta e no sábado - George dizia enquanto andava com a mochila nas costas. Stan garantiu que o levaria em casa em segurança para que ninguém o machucasse, por mais que Stanley não pudesse fazer nada sem Richie e Eddie. Por sorte, George estava agachado quando o "tigre" apareceu. Seria muita coisa para se explicar.

\- Justo. Onde você mora mesmo?

\- Nessa rua. - respondeu ele. - Que estranho que eles saíram correndo, não é?

\- Sim. - Stan colocou as mãos nos bolsos, claramente desconfortável com a entrada do assunto. _Será que o Conselho das Fadas iria implicar com aquilo_? - Acho que deve ter sido a Polícia que estava passando.

\- É… Estranho porque eu não ouvi sirene. Eu sempre presto atenção nas sirenes e hoje eu prestei mais ainda porque tava rezando que alguém me salvasse.

_Garoto esperto_. Stan preferiu se calar para não se enrolar mais na história que ele mesmo tinha inventado. Combinaram mais alguns detalhes sobre os dias e então George parou em frente a uma casa.

\- É aqui. Você quer entrar?

\- Entro, mas não vou ficar muito. Seus pais estão em casa? Porque ai eu posso contar sobre o que aconteceu com o Bowers e sobre as aulas. Pode ficar tranquilo que eu não vou cobrar nada. 

\- Ok. Só não conta que eu chorei feito um bebê.

\- Fechado.

\- Vamos. - os dois subiram os degraus da pequena escadinha que dava até a porta de entrada. Stan esperou Georhe procurar a chave dentro da mochila, porém estranhou ao ver a cara entediada do garoto. - Droga, esqueci a chave.

Ele então tocou a campainha. Não deu nem três segundos e então a porta se abriu. Os olhos de Stanley se agregaram junto aos de Richie e Eddie.

\- Ah, esse é meu irmão Bill.


	2. Estarei contando os segundos

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo dois**

**"Estarei contando os segundos"**

**Trancou a porta do banheiro atrás de si** , encontrando Richie e Eddie sentados em cima da pia. Alguns pensamentos iam o incomodando como, por exemplo, o fato de ele ter acabado de chegar e já ter perguntado onde era o banheiro. 

\- Merda. - foi a primeira coisa que ele disse. - Merda, merda, merda! 

\- Você veio no banheiro pra surtar? - Richie perguntou.

\- Calma, Stan. - Eddie disse balançando a cabeça. 

\- Calma? Como eu posso ter calma? Vocês por acaso ouviram o que eu disse pra ele na sala?! 

\- Sim, Stan, nós ouvimos e o Bill também vai ouvir se você continuar fazendo escândalo! - Richie sussurrou sarcástico e Stan revirou os olhos. - Qual é, Stan! Vai pra cima dele! 

Stan cruzou os braços e deu uma risada sofrida. Richie olhou para Eddie com leve preocupação.

\- Richie, você por acaso tem algum tipo de problema? - Stan perguntou franzindo a testa. Assim que Richie começou a considerar responder, Stan continuou: - Ele nem gosta de mim! Como eu poderia "ir pra cima dele"?

\- Stan, Stan, Stan… - Richie olhava para o teto como se pedisse ajuda à Deus. - Será que eu tenho que ensinar tudo pra você? 

\- Você diz como se fosse o maior conquistador sendo que você agradece todos os dias pelo Eddie te querer.

Eddie deu risada enquanto Richie abriu a boca claramente ofendido.

\- Ok, primeiro: totalmente rude. Segundo: sabia que o Eds namorava uma tal de Myra quando nos conhecemos? - Richie disse e o olhar confuso de Stan logo se voltou para Eddie, quem agora tinha a mão escondendo o rosto e estava irritado por trazer isso à tona de novo. - Me diz agora se eu não sou conquistador, Stanny.

\- Já concordamos que isso foi um surto coletivo! - a voz de Eddie era de pura irritação. Stan perguntou-se quantas vezes os dois tinham discutido sobre aquilo. Era até estranho pensar que existiu uma época em que os dois não estavam juntos de tão grudados e rendidos um pelo outro que eram.

\- Sim, mas não deixa de ser engraçado. - Richie disse e ele Stan começaram a rir. 

\- Vão se foder, ok? 

\- Continue falando sujo, Eds. - Richie disse com um tom malicioso que fez com que Eddie suprimisse um sorriso em seu rosto ficando apenas com os lábios comprimidos. Richie piscou para ele. " _Por que eu sempre fico no meio quando esses dois começam a flertar?_ " pensou Stan.

\- Ok, chega. Stan, é melhor você voltar para sala senão Bill pode achar que você tá com dor de barriga ou que tá roubando papel higiênico.

Stan uniu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Por que eu roubaria papel higiênico? - perguntou ele.

\- Por que você não roubaria?

\- Eds? - Richie franziu a testa, rindo.

\- O quê?

\- Você anda roubando coisas? 

\- Quê? Não! Claro que não! 

\- Então por que o exemplo do papel higiênico? - Stan perguntou ainda curioso.

\- EU NÃO SEI! Só veio na minha cabeça!

\- Se você estiver roubando coisas, nós temos que falar daquela noite que você se recusou a-

Eddie tampou a boca de Richie com um sorriso amarelo em seu rosto.

\- Anda logo, Stanley.

***

Quando Stan voltou à sala, Bill estava sentado ao lado de George sussurrando alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu ouvir direito. Estranhou todo aquele mistério e até quis caminhar devagar para poder tentar entender o que os dois falavam, mas do jeito que ele tinha o talento para falar coisas estranhas em momentos inapropriados, era capaz de piorar ainda mais sua situação. Assim fora mais cedo naquele dia quando ele viu Bill e dissera: _Quanto tempo, não? Eu já não aguentava mais contar os segundos!_

Ele pôde até mesmo ouvir Eddie bater a mão no rosto e Richie rir de nervoso. Apesar de Bill ter sorrido, o que Stan achou ser o sorriso mais bonito de todos os tempos, ele não precisava se humilhar mais uma vez naquele dia. 

Pisou mais forte e fingiu estar ajeitando suas mangas quando os dois notaram sua presença.

\- Me perdi no corredor. - disse ele, desculpando-se pela demora. 

\- Sem problemas. - Bill disse. - G-George tava me contando que você salvou ele do B-Bowers.

Stan arregalou os olhos enquanto se sentava à frente de Bill.

— Não, não foi isso. Eu só encontrei ele e-

— Ele tá sendo modesto. - Georgie disse para o irmão, o qual virou-se para ele. - Que outro motivo eles teriam para sair correndo?

— Eu também não sei, mas-

— Enfim, tá na hora da minha partida de Rainbow Six. Se me derem licença, tenho um jogo pra vencer. - Georgie comentou em um específico que fez Bill revirar os olhos. Assim que o garotinho loiro subiu as escadas, o garoto gago tornou-se para Stan.

— Esses a-adolescentes… - Bill começou.

— Essa geração, não? - Stan disse e os dois riram. - Não sabia que tinha irmão, Bill.

— Sério? Eu v-vivo falando d-dele. 

Stan sorriu, achando fofa a amizade dos dois. 

— Ah, antes que esqueça. G-Georgie c-comentou sobre você ajudar ele a estudar. - Bill sorriu. - Eu lemb-bro que você me salvou naquele trabalho de matemática.

Stan conteve um sorriso bobo no rosto e apenas movimentou a cabeça para o lado, como se dissesse que não havia sido incômodo nenhum. 

— Você também ajudou.

— Claro. - Bill prolongou o "a", sarcástico. Stan riu. - Eu nunca fui de Ex-xatas.

— Eu lembro disso também. Você e o Ben sempre competiam para ver quem respondia às perguntas de Gramática.

Bill olhou para baixo com o rosto levemente corado e os dois novamente voltaram a rir. 

— É, mas nós nunca tivemos uma rivalidade nem n-nada. Ele é um dos meus melhores a-amigos. - Contou ele e então olhou para Stan. - Eu não sei como a gente nunca chegou a conversar direito.

O coração de Stan despertou e começou a bater mais rápido. Bill o fitava com aqueles olhos azuis intensos de tal forma que ele se sentia até incomodado de olhar de volta. E ele queria muito olhar para ele, mas uma vergonha súbita lhe tomou e então ele apenas entrelaçou os dedos à frente do corpo com um sorriso frouxo em seus lábios.

— Eu também não sei. - disse ele finalmente tomando coragem. 

— Quem sabe agora, não? - perguntou ele. " _Love is in the air. Turururu_." Stan ouviu a voz de Richie ecoar em sua cabeça e teve vontade de matá-lo. O garoto acenou com a cabeça. Bill continuou, então: - E como está a B-Beverly? 

Stan sorriu, mas sentiu cada dor das pontadas que havia levado em seu coração. _Alguém me mate agora, por favor_.

— Ela tá bem, sim. - respondeu ele. Bill o olhou estranho e então Stan notou o quão psicopata estaria parecendo ao continuar sorrindo daquele jeito. Pigarreou. - Quer dizer, ela ainda tá um pouco mal pelos boatos que a Greta anda espalhando por aí, mas o Mike e eu estamos tentando ocupar a cabeça dela. 

Bill concordou com a cabeça. Apesar de ser uma merda que o cara que ele gostava tivesse uma grande queda pela sua melhor amiga, Stan sabia que era seguro contar para Bill sobre Beverly, já que quando os boatos começaram a aparecer, o garoto foi um dos únicos a acreditar na palavra de Beverly e brigar com os outros que espalhavam. Talvez fosse um dos motivos pelos quais ele se sentia tão atraído por Bill. Admirava sua coragem e sua segurança. Queria poder ser tão corajoso quanto ele.

— Vocês são bons a-amigos pra ela. - Bill disse. - Às vezes, Ben e eu conv-versamos sobre tudo o que rolou no ano passado e… bom, nós apoiamos ela totalmente. 

"Por que tão perfeito? Inferno!" Stan pensou. 

— Enfim, vai ser legal t-te ter por aqui. - Bill disse e Stan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quase que instantâneamente. Bill apertou os olhos e riu. - Quer dizer, vai ser legal pro Georgie ter ajuda com o P-Pennywise, uh, digo sr. Wise.

Stan quis rir da confusão dele, mas limitou-se apenas em sorrir. Aparentemente era a única reação possível perto de Bill Denbrough. 

— Aliás, você foi incrível hoje. Ele ficou p-puto que você fez em menos de dois minutos a equação toda. 

Stan levantou os ombros, como quem se gabasse.

— O que eu posso dizer? Sou muito rápido.

Bill mordeu o lábio em meio a um sorriso. Stan teve que se controlar para não ter um surto ali mesmo no meio da sala. Por sorte ou azar, o "celular" dele começou a tocar. Assim que abriu o bloqueio de tela, viu Richie e Eddie dentro correndo de um lado para o outro com um letreiro no fundo piscando "bi panic" nas cores de rosa, azul e roxo.

— Eu tenho que ir. - disse ele. Bill o acompanhou até a porta, combinando exatamente os detalhes dos dias das aulas de Georgie. Quando já estava na saída, Stan tomou coragem e disse: - Foi legal falar com você, Bill. Espero que aconteça mais vezes.

O garoto de olhos azuis sorriu.

— Estarei contando os segundos. - disse e fechou a porta. 

Stan estaria mentindo a si mesmo se dissesse que uma pontinha de esperança não tinha surgido em seu peito. Ele saiu da rua com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- _Estarei contando os segundos_. - Stan logo abriu uma carranca ao ouvir Richie imitar a voz de Bill. Eddie e ele começaram a dar risinhos. Os dois apareceram ao lado de Stan disfarçado de adolescentes. Richie com um visual gótico, usando coturno, e Eddie com suéter azul claro. Stan revirava os olhos. - Depois eu que era o brega emocionado.

\- Você é o brega emocionado, Richie. - Eddie rebateu. - Quem é que fez uma serenata na frente da minha casa?

\- VOCÊ DISSE QUE TINHA GOSTADO! - Richie arregalou os olhos, claramente ofendido.

\- E eu gostei, mas foi na frente da vizinhança inteira! 

\- E eu não tô nem aí.

\- Vocês dois são bregas! - Stan soltou apertando o passo. Richie e Eddie olharam-se e então começaram:

\- _Oh, Bill. Estarei contando os segundos, meu amor_. - Richie disse ajoelhando-se na frente de Eddie numa performance completa enquanto Eddie ria da cara de Stan e dizia:

\- _Oh, Stan, você é tão rápido, tão incrível_. - ele fez barulhinhos de beijo.

\- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM CAL-

Stan sentiu seu corpo transformar-se em fumacinha e logo se tornar físico de novo, mas em outro lugar. Viu Richie e Eddie ao seu lado com os olhos arregalados. Estavam com uma expressão engraçada e ele riria se não reconhecesse a placa com o escrito " _Fairy World_ " num lugar cheio de nuvens cor-de-rosa.

Stan suspirou.

\- Merda.


	3. O Conselho é corrupto sim!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo três**

**"O Conselho é corrupto sim!"**

**Conselho das Fadas**. O lugar mais passivo-agressivo da face da Terra - se é que eles ainda estavam na Terra, Stan tinha lá suas dúvidas. Richie, Eddie e ele estavam exatamente em frente à grande porta dupla roxa pastel com maçanetas de ouro. Stan suspirou olhando para o chão.

— Talvez não seja nada demais, não é? - Eddie disse tentando tranquilizar seu protegido, mas a sua voz falhada não o ajudou muito. Richie deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Talvez seja para nos parabenizar pelo sétimo aniversário que estamos juntos.

— Ainda faltam três meses pra isso - Stan lembrou sem olhar para eles. O aniversário era sempre uma ocasião especial, pois era o dia em que ele poderia fazer qualquer desejo apenas mordendo um cupcake decorado com glacê cor-de-rosa e salpicado de estrelinhas crocantes coloridas. Era simplesmente delicioso demais e de um sabor que Stan nem sabia descrever. Parecia todos os sabores do mundo sem nem se misturarem. Não fazia sentido nenhum. Era tão delicioso que em um dos aniversários ele pediu uma caixa com doze deles. E ele jamais se arrependeu.

Stan sempre estava atento aos aniversários. Porém, mesmo que a data estivesse perto, ele não achava que o Conselho das Fadas iria os chamar para cantar parabéns. - Só vamos entrar de uma vez.

— Tudo bem. - Eddie disse e então virou-se para Richie. Eddie parecia preocupado. - Eu conduzo, ok?

— O quê? Por quê? - perguntou ele inconformado e cruzando os braços. Eddie revirou os olhos. 

— Porque você sempre fala alguma coisa que só complica a gente depois! 

— Que absurdo, Eds! Quando eu fiz isso?

Eddie o olhou embasbacado. 

— Perdão? Isso é brincadeira? Da última vez que estivemos aqui você insinuou que o Conselho era corrupto.

— Mas o Conselho é corrupto sim! Ou você acha que aquela brecha Nas Regras é justo?

— Ei. - Stan tentou chamar a atenção deles já cansado de ouvir os dois discutindo.

— Richie. - Eddie fez uma careta ao choramingar. - Deixa eu conduzir.

— Por que você nunca me deixa conduzir?

— EI - Stan gritou e os dois olharam para ele. - Eu não sei o que deu em vocês nesses últimos tempos e o porquê de estarem tão tensos, mas será que nós podemos entrar e resolver isso de uma vez? Eu não quero passar o resto da tarde nesse algodão doce! 

Richie e Eddie se entreolharam envergonhados. Eddie suspirou e deu de ombros e Richie deu um beijo na testa dele, o qual ele fez uma careta ao receber. Ajeitou sua gravata, estufou o peito e então abriu a porta com as duas mãos.

Ao ver o Conselho todo sentado à mesa horizontal cheia de nuvenzinhas a decorando, Richie fez o que sempre fazia:

— E AÍ, CAMBADA? 

Eddie bateu a mão no rosto. 

***

— INADMISSÍVEL! - Stan pulou da cadeira onde estava sentado ao ouvir a voz fina e estridente de uma das fadas gritar. Seu cabelo era loiro e faziam pequenos rolinhos para cima, lembrando-o de leve a Dona Florinda de Chaves. Stan já não aguentava mais aquele lugar. Só queria poder ir para casa para se jogar no quarto, escutar suas músicas e poder surtar sozinho com os momentos que tivera com Bill naquele dia. - Vocês não podem deixar um tigre sair!

— Nós não deixamos, vossa-

— Richie, deixa que eu falo. - Eddie disse e então forçou um sorriso para a fada ali que o olhava com uma mistura de ódio e nojo. Richie entortou a boca e cruzou os braços. - Deve ter havido um grande mal entendido. Não deixamos nenhum tigre sair. Era o Richie.

— Nós sabemos muito bem que era ele! O problema é que o grupo que vocês espantaram foi correndo contar às autoridades que um tigre estava solto na cidade de Derry.

Eddie uniu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Okay, mas eles não tem credibilidade nenhuma. São um bando de delinquentes e encrenqueiros, isso não vai afet-

— Sabemos disso também. - a mulher disse com tédio.

— Então fala logo o problema! - Richie exaltou-se encarando a fada que o encarou de volta com sangue nos olhos. 

— Richie! - Eddie rangeu os dentes. 

— O quê? Eu quero saber! 

— O problema, meus caros - uma outra voz dias. Os três procuraram a voz para ver se era de alguma das fadas, mas nenhuma delas abriu a boca. Stan sentiu como se a voz estivesse entrando na mesma vibração do corpo dele. Era uma voz tão calma, parecia um vídeo de ASMR. - é as possíveis consequências. Vocês não sabem, mas o Mundo das Fadas tem sido colocado em risco por algumas outras fadas. Então um evento isolado pode ser o estopim para que todos os humanos tenham conhecimento do mundo mágico e isso poria nossa existência em risco.

Stan não entendia como aquilo funcionava. Eles não eram mágicos? Ora, como isso poderia colocar tudo em risco? Ao mesmo tempo que pensava isso, a voz o acalmou tanto que Stan nem se importava mais. Afinal, eles não seriam punidos, certo?

— Este é apenas um aviso. Tentem redobrar o cuidado com os pedidos. Mesmo que estes estejam permitidos nas regras, toda ação tem suas consequências e algo que pode parecer inofensivo pode transformar-se em algo muito ruim. Pense antes de pedir algo, Stanley Uris.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao ouvir seu nome.

— S-Sim. - gaguejou ele e novamente a imagem de Bill veio à sua cabeça. Sentiu seu coração esquentar. - Terei cuidado.

— Ótimo.

— Sortudos… - a fada Dona Florinda resmungou. Eddie a olhou com uma careta de descrença a qual expressava " _qual é o seu problema, desgraça?_ ". - O quê? Vocês deram sorte _dela_ atender vocês.

— Sorte. - Richie riu. - Tá zoando, Mariah?

— É MYRA! 

— EU NÃO LIGO! - Richie disse. Stan estava segurando um riso de sua cadeira. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele presenciava uma briga daquelas no mundo das fadas, parecia até as que rolavam no mundo dos humanos nos debates em época de eleição. Enquanto isso, Eddie olhava para aquela situação com desespero nos olhos e com as duas mãos em seu rosto. Edvard Munch ficaria emocionado com a reprodução de sua tela para a vida real. - Enfim, se já não tem mais nada pra falar, será que nós podemos levar o nosso protegido?

— Claro, Richard. - disse ela. - Mas antes quero lembrar sobre a última reunião que tivemos.

Richie e Eddie se entreolharam com uma expressão que Stan não conseguiu identificar. 

— Já estão fazendo os preparativos?

— Isso não é da sua conta, Myra. - Eddie disse. 

— Claro que é, Eddie! - ela disse num tom mais alto e rápido. - Só cuidem disso logo antes que o Conselho faça por vocês! 

Richie revirou os olhos antes de se virar e os três saírem.

— O que foi aquilo? - Stan perguntou. 

Eddie deu de ombros.

— Ela é minha ex-namorada - explicou ele. - e ela e o Richie se odeiam.

— Ok, mas do que ela tava falando lá dentro.

— Depois explicamos, Stanny. - Richie disse. - Vamos embora.

***

Eram oito e meia da noite quando chegaram em casa e o clima não poderia estar mais péssimo. Stan sabia que Richie e Eddie estavam fazendo de tudo para esconder a briga que estavam tendo dentro de seu castelo. Mesmo seus pais estando juntos, ele sentia-se como se estivesse passando pelo divórcio. 

Colocou seus fones de ouvido e estava pronto para escutar o álbum _Songs from the Big Chair_ do _Tears for Fears_ , quando recebeu uma mensagem de Beverly, a qual dizia:

_**Tá afim de sorvete de chocolate?** _

Stan comprimiu os lábios. "Ela não colocou menta" pensou ele. Beverly, Mike e ele tinham aquela mania de sempre se comunicar por códigos quando estavam mal. Era algo que tinham em comum. Disse a ela que chegaria na sorveteria em pelo menos dez minutos. Stan trocou de roupa e deixou um recadinho para Richie e Eddie, caso eles dessem falta dele no meio daquela discussão. 

Seus pais nem ao menos notaram que ele saíra pela porta da frente para pegar sua bicicleta. Era melhor assim, ele pensou, afinal, menos coisas para explicar. 

Assim que chegou à sorveteria encontrou Beverly sentada com uma expressão de tédio estampada no rosto.

E, ao lado dela, _Henry Bowers._


	4. Chocolate & Menta

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo quatro**

**"Chocolate & Menta"**

\- **Se você disser que sim** , dou a minha palavra que esqueço as besteiras que você disse - Henry sussurrava muito perto de Beverly. A única coisa que se passava na cabeça dela, no entanto, era em como seu dia tinha sido cansativo e como ela já não tinha mais energia para lidar com um babaca daqueles a chamando para sair. Se fosse em qualquer outro dia, ela amaria dar uma de suas respostas ácidas. Por isso que assim que o olhar de Beverly encontrou com o de Stan, uma espécie de alívio percorreu o seu corpo. - Eu posso até falar com o Patrick pra ele te desculpar pela sua boca gran- você tá me ouvindo, garota? 

Henry seguiu o olhar dela e deu um sorriso brilhante - muito debochado também - a Stanley, quem tinha seus braços cruzados.

Stan poderia ser muitas coisas nessa vida, mas burro ele definitivamente não era. Talvez fosse por ser mais cauteloso ou por pensar demais antes de agir, o ponto é: ele jamais iria entrar em uma briga se não tivesse a plena certeza de que as condições seriam favoráveis para ele. 

Só tinha uma única exceção e ela estava ali claramente desconfortável com a falta de espaço pessoal que Henry Bowers lhe dava. Por isso, assim que viu a cena, Stan levantou o queixo, encarando o quer que fosse a atitude de Bowers, e caminhou até a mesa com sofás dos dois lados na cor azul turquesa vibrante perto à parede, onde os dois estavam.

\- Olha só quem tá aqui! - Bowers disse para ninguém em específico. Aliás, com exceção dos três, aquele lugar estava completamente vazio. Nem mesmo o dono do lugar, um jovem chamado Fred Toomey, o qual tinha acabado de assumir o lugar, após anos de trabalho em todos os bares possíveis de Derry, estava em frente ao balcão. - Meu bebezinho chorão favorito.

\- O que tá fazendo aqui, Bowers? - Stan perguntou com claro tédio em sua voz. Henry logo voltou com sua expressão mesclando o deboche com a ameaça. 

\- Não é da sua conta, _bichinha_ \- as palavras saíram ácidas na fala dele, mas Stan tinha as ouvido tanto ao longo dos anos em que seus pais colocaram aquele psicopata, ou como assim Mike o chamava sempre que Stan contava sobre como Henry manipulava as situações, que ele nem doía mais. - É melhor vazar daqui se não quiser problema pra você depois.

\- Ah é? - Stan sorriu. - Tem certeza?

O sorriso debochado de Henry morreu em seu rosto. Beverly entreabriu levemente a boca, decidindo se dizia algo ou não e permaneceu quieta. O olhar dela, porém, não era tão controlado e pareceu se arregalar ao ver um de seus melhores amigos enfrentar Henry Bowers. " _Mas_ _que_ _porra_ _tá_ _acontecendo_?" 

\- Você acha que tenho medo de você, Uris? - perguntou ele com um riso nervoso querendo escapar de seus lábios. Quando Stan flexionou os ombros, o loiro perdeu a paciência e aproximou-se dele. - Pois saiba que eu não tenho medo de um bostinha manipulador de merda que fica ai dand-

\- Henry Bowers! - a voz irritada de Fred ecoou pelos ouvidos de Stanley - Será que eu não fui claro da última vez? FORA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU VÁ À POLÍCIA! VAI! AGORA!

Henry nem se apressou. Revirou os olhos para Fred, que tinha uma carranca irritadíssima enrugando sua testa, e esbarrou no ombro de Stanley ao passar. Quando Beverly estava quase aliviada, ela o viu dar três passos de ré vagarosos até voltar-se para ela. Os dois se encararam e então ele disse com um sorriso em seu rosto:

\- Nem todo mundo gosta de cu doce, sabia? 

As pupilas de Beverly intercalaram cada um dos olhos de Henry, antes mesmo que ela pudesse sorrir debochada.

\- Aparentemente você sim. Não é, Henry? - disse ela. Stan uniu as sobrancelhas, claramente confuso ao ouvir e assistir a um Henry completamente raivoso sair porta à fora.

Beverly sentiu a tensão sair pelo ar da boca e abraçou Stan de lado.

\- Você tá bem? 

\- Sim. E você? - Bev perguntou e Stan acenou com a cabeça. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa, um de frente para o outro. - O que foi aquilo?

\- Eu que pergunto. O que foi aquilo, Bev? - Stan disse e uma risada acabou saindo de seus lábios, Bev acompanhou. 

\- Longa história, Stanny - disse ela meio aérea já. Stan estava mais tranquilo ao vê-la mais leve. - Mas vamos pedindo nossos sorvetes. Mike vai se atrasar.

\- De novo? 

\- Pois é. Ele deve estar se atracando com uma das líderes de torcida do time dele. Não lembro o nome dela.

Os dois levantaram-se novamente e foram ao balcão onde Fred estava.

\- Tracy? 

\- Não, essa foi semana passada. - Bev disse sem muita certeza e deu de ombros. - Enfim, ele já deve tá chegando. 

A luz branca do freezer iluminou os rostos deles e Fred começou a atendê-los. Uris, Marsh e Hanlon, como Stan havia contado a George mais cedo naquele dia, eram frequentadores assíduos da sorveteria e nutriam um grande carinho por Fred Toomey, o qual era totalmente recíproco. Conhecendo seus clientes do jeito que ele conhecia, assim que ouviu Bev e Stan pedindo apenas três bolas de sorvete de chocolate, ele fez uma careta e perguntou:

\- Dia difícil?

\- Um pouquinho, Freddie - Bev suspirou. - E você? Como estão as coisas?

\- Eu não gosto de reclamar, sabe como é. Mas esse lugar tá caído que só. Se não fosse esse parceiro aqui hoje, não tinha entrado nem 100 dólares nessa espelunca.

Os três riram e então Beverly perguntou.

\- Você veio aqui sem mim, seu traíra?

\- Veio e estava acompanhado. - Fred denunciou com uma voz maliciosa que fez os dois rirem ainda mais. 

\- Traidor! - Bev disse dando leves tapinhas no braço de Stan, que ria tentando se defender. - Com quem você veio? Foi com o Mike?

\- Claro que não. Ele tava no treino!

\- Aliás, cadê o menino de ouro? - Fred perguntou.

\- No treino - os dois responderam com uma voz de tédio.

\- Então com quem você tava?

\- Ele tava com uma criança, Marsh. - Fred virou-se novamente com as duas taças coloridas de sorvete nas mãos. 

\- Muito obrigada, Freddie. - ela disse e ele piscou para ela. - Pelo menos alguém é fiel aqui. 

Os dois voltaram a se sentar.

\- Não vai mesmo me contar o porquê de você ter peitado o Bowers? - Bev disse colocando a colher cheia de chocolate salpicado de granulado colorido na boca e o desafiando com o olhar.

\- Por você, ué. - Stan disse como se fosse óbvio e para ele era, mas sabia que não era disso que ela estava se referindo. 

\- Eu sei, mas você sabe que estaria tudo bem se não tivesse enfrentado, não é? - perguntou ela. - Digo isso porque ele é doido.

\- Todos eles são. Enfim, sei lá, eu conheço o Bowers desde os dez anos. Ele pode ser bem assustador quando quer, mas eu sei lidar com ele quando tá longe dos outros. - Stan disse e Beverly comprimiu os lábios olhando para baixo. - Fica tranquila, ok? 

Beverly arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Ok, mas isso me deixou um pouco curiosa.

\- Longa história, Marsh. - disse ele, retribuindo a fala dela. - Agora me conta o que aconteceu hoje.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça enquanto comia o sorvete e pôs uma das mãos em frente a boca enquanto falava:

\- Não, não, não. Não antes de você me falar o porquê de você ter vindo com uma criança aqui.

\- Eu vou contar! Só quero esperar o Mike chegar - contou ele. Beverly suspirou melancolicamente - vai, Bevvie. O que rolou?

Beverly ficou mexendo no sorvete com a colher, movendo um granulado rosa junto ao um verde dentro do potinho do sorvete.

\- Meu pai. - murmurou ela e então levantou a cabeça para olhar qualquer coisa pela janela. - Ele ainda tenta falar comigo, às vezes, sabe? 

\- Pelo telefone? 

\- Sim. Ele descobriu o novo número de algum jeito e… Enfim, é uma merda. - Bev deu de ombros e de mais uma colherada. - Isso sempre me deixa meio mal. Aí eu acabei encontrando o Patrick quando tava indo comprar uns tecidos novos pra roupa que eu tinha desenhado na aula do Wise hoje. Sei lá, eu tava tão de saco cheio que acabei falando umas merdas pra ele e ele disse outras pra mim - Beverly tirou uma mecha de seu cavelo do rosto - Enfim, foi um acumulado de coisas.

\- Ele é um merda. - Stan disse em um suspiro cansado. - Por isso que Henry tava aqui? 

\- Sim. - Bev revirou os olhos. - Ele disse que iria me perdoar pelo que eu tinha dito se aceitasse sair com ele.

\- Ah, claro. - Stan disse irônico - Por isso o lance do cu doce? - perguntou ele e surpreendeu-se ao ver Beverly soltar uma risada. - Eu não entendi isso até agora.

\- Acho que ele, sim. - disse ela. - É que quando o Patrick começou com aquelas merdas pra cima de mim, eu meio que insinuei o que eu vi no verão passado.

Stan arregalou os olhos e então os dois começaram a gargalhar.

\- Não.

\- Sim.

\- Não! - Stan exclamou mais uma vez. - Beverly, você disse que ele tava-

\- Fodendo o Bowers? - completou ela e riu. Aquela história tinha acontecido em uma festa que por acaso Beverly estava. Ela ficou tão chocada que acabou por sair correndo. Parte dela sabia que era errado debochar disso, até porque Stan e ela já haviam passado por uma negação quanto a própria sexualidade. Mas Bev sabia que não faria aquilo com alguém que não inventasse histórias grotescas e bem piores sobre ela. Além disso, ela sabia que aquela história morreria com Stan e Mike, os únicos em quem confiava. - Ele ficou puto, mas nem tanto. Quem ficou foi o Henry, aí ele veio até aqui e quis se provar assustadoramente hétero me ameaçando a sair com ele.

\- Beverly do céu. - Stan esfregou as mãos na cara. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Não deveria ser tão engraçado pra gente, porque… enfim. - disse levantando as duas mãos e fazendo uma careta. Os dois caíram na gargalhada de novo 

Aquilo era engraçado, claro. Se tinha algo que o trio adorava era quando Henry e os outros tentavam provar sua heterossexualidade. Mas Stan não poderia esquecer que Henry e Patrick eram loucos e, querendo ou não, eles eram perigosos. 

\- Eu tô um pouco preocupado com isso.

\- Eu também, não vou mentir. Mas tá tudo bem. Tenho spray de gengibre no bolso.

Stan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ok, não me olhe assim. - Bev apontou a colher para ele, que fez sinal de rendição. - Enfim, foda-se o que esses merdas homofóbicos fazem. Me conta qualquer outra coisa, por favor. Te chamei aqui porque você sempre me faz rir.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Stan pegou a mão de Beverly e a acariciou.

\- Ok, mas quando eu contar tudo de novo para o Mike, você tem que fingir surpresa.

Bev deu um gritinho de alegria, inclinando seu corpo para mais perto e o olhando feito uma criança esperando para ouvir a história. 

Stan, então, começou a contar sobre quando estava voltando para casa e acabou encontrando a gangue de Bowers, evitando, obviamente, todos os detalhes mágicos assim como Richie e Eddie.

\- Eles saíram correndo do nada? - perguntou ela, muito interessada. Stan afirmou com a cabeça comprimindo os lábios. - Que estranho.

\- Sim, mas foi bom porque eles deixaram o garotinho em paz - completou Stan e Bev concordou. - Ele tava bem assustado, então eu levei ele aqui para tomar um sorvete. 

\- Que bonitinho! - Bev sorriu. - Você é um amor, Stanny.

\- Eu sei. - revirou os olhos - Mas essa não é a parte mais doida da história.

\- O que? Você se ofereceu pra ser babá do menino, titio Stan? - Bev disse rindo.

\- Claro que não, ele tem treze anos. Eu só me ofereci para dar aulas particulares de matemática.

\- Professor Uris - disse ela e caiu na gargalhada. Stan revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Eram em momentos como aquele que Stan imaginava como seria uma amizade entre Richie e Beverly. Se os dois já enchiam a paciência dele separados, imagina juntos.

\- Ha, ha, ha, Bevvie. - Stan disse. - Enfim, fui levar ele em casa pra falar com os pais dele sobre as aulas…

\- Você não perde tempo, hein? Seu capitalista…

\- Ok, rude. E nada a ver! Eu disse que seria de graça. - contou ele. - O ponto é: quando ele abriu a porta, eu descobri que ele era irmão do-

\- Stanley! 

Stan virou-se e viu a imagem de George Denbrough vindo até ele numa mini corridinha. Atrás dele, Mike caminhava junto a ninguém menos que Bill Denbrough. Beverly precisou se controlar para não rir da expressão de pânico de Stan ao ver Bill.

\- Oi, Georgie. 

Beverly fez uma cara confusa e de repente todas as peças juntaram em sua cabeça. 

\- Bev, esse é o menino que eu te falei agora. - disse ele e os olhos de Beverly se arregalaram mais ainda. - George, essa é a Beverly. Beverly, esse é o George. 

\- E eu sou o Mike. - Mike foi empurrando o corpo de Stan até ele se encostar perto à parede. - Senta aí, Big Bill.

\- Ah, eu n-não q-quero incomodar v-vocês. - disse Bill olhando para Stan com um sorrisinho no rosto. 

\- Não atrapalha. Na verdade, vai ser um prazer e- Ai! - Stan sentiu Beverly chutar sua perna por baixo da mesa. 

\- Desculpa, _amorzinho_. - Bev disse irônica e com um olhar de "Pelo amor de Deus, Stan. Para de ser gado!" Stan fuzilou o garota com o olhar, mas logo voltou com sua postura.

\- T-Tudo bem, então. - Bill disse e olhou para George. - Ele ficou me falando s-sobre o quão o s-sorvete daqui era b-bom e me enchendo o s-saco para irmos até aqui.

\- Quê? - Georgie disse, confuso. Bill, porém, o arregalou levemente os olhos ao que George pareceu se lembrar de algo - Ah, sim! Eu enchi o saco dele. - Georgie riu. - Ele tava numa partida super importante de Rainbow Six e eu não parei de falar dessa sorveteria. Ele até perdeu, mas quem se importa, não é?

O trio olhou confuso para aquela cena e Bill parecia estar prestes a um surto. 

\- O que eu não faço pelo meu irm-mãozinho, não é m-mesmo? - Bill disse recompondo-se e rindo falso. Georgie soltou um "aham" forçado com uma cara de tédio - Bom, v-vamos escolher l-logo.

Os dois se afastaram enquanto Stan, Bev e Mike olhavam-se confusos.

\- Ok, isso foi estranho. - Mike disse. - O que foi que eu perdi?

\- Stan vai ter o _prazer_ de te contar. - Bev disse irônica e dando mais uma colherada no sorvete, o qual já estava acabando. 

\- Hmmm, isso tem a ver com o nosso convidado de hoje? - Mike disse com malícia em sua voz. 

\- Claro que não! - Stan disse. - Foi você que convidou ele?

\- Não, encontrei ele no caminho com o baixinho. - Mike explicou. - Aliás, que baixinho resmungão.

\- Por quê? - Bev perguntou.

\- Sei lá, antes de eles me virem, o Bill tava falando alguma coisa para o George e ele tava bufando.

Stan franziu a testa.

\- Bom, isso é problema do Stan, já que vai o George vai ser aluno e o cunhadinho dele. - Bev disse piscando para Stan que ficou desesperado só de pensar que Bill pudesse ter ouvido.

\- O QUÊ? - Mike gritou.

\- Beverly! 

\- Por quê você não me disse nada? 

\- Relaxa, menino! - Bev disse levantando-se - Vou pegar mais e pedir umas três bolinhas adicionais de menta pra cada um.

Stan acabou relaxando os ombros. Pelo menos, no meio ao surto todo, ele ficou feliz ao vê-la rindo de novo. 

\- Espera aí, ruiva. Vou pegar o meu também. - Mike disse levantando-se também.- Quando eu voltar, você vai me contar tudo, viu?

Stan riu e viu Mike ir até o balcão também.

Stan automaticamente teve seus olhos em Bill, o qual escolhia seu sorvete junto a Beverly. Pelo pouco que Stan dava para ouvir, ele dizia estar indeciso entre qual iria pedir. E algo que Bevvie disse o fez rir muito. Ao ver a cena, foi inevitável que seus pensamentos o levassem até o coração com B B escrito no caderno de Bill e uma pontinha de tristeza atacasse seu coração. Stan decidiu se levantar para ir até o banheiro, jogar uma água no rosto e tentar se distrair com algo que não fosse aquilo. 

Assim que fechou a porta da cabine em que entrou, deu um berro ao ver Richie e Eddie parados à sua frente:

\- PUTA QUE PARIU! - exclamou ele rezando para que ninguém estivesse os escutando. - O que estão fazendo aqui?

\- Você deixou um bilhete dizendo que vinha pra cá, bobinho. - Richie respondeu. Stan revirou os olhos e logo voltou-se para Eddie, a quem tinha uma expressão melhor do que algumas horas atrás. - E nós somos seus Padrinhos, óbvio que iríamos saber onde você estava.

\- Claro. - Eddie disse irônico. - Ele ficou desesperado uma meia hora até eu achar o seu bilhete.

Richie semicerrou os olhos rindo sarcástico.

\- Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? - Eddie perguntou.

\- A Bev tava mal e a gente veio tomar sorvete de chocolate junto com o Mike.

\- Sua carinha tá meio triste. - Eddie constatou apertando a bochecha de Stan e fazendo um biquinho. - O que aconteceu?

Stan iria disfarçar, mas então suspirou e disse:

\- Bill tá aqui também - os dois arregalaram os olhos e iriam começar a perguntar o porquê de Stan não estar lá com ele até que ele respondeu: - Ele tá afim da Beverly, gente.

\- Ah, Stan… Assim, nós não temos certeza.

\- Eu tenho. - respondeu ele melancólico. - Eu vi o caderno, Eddie. Ele não tá afim mesmo de mim. 

Richie, que até então estava quieto, sorriu fazendo um olhar que Eddie se assustou.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. - Eddie disse.

\- Mas você nem escutou, Eds! - Richie disse ofendido. - Enfim, eu acho que minha ideia pode funcionar caso você use a nossa magia.

\- Eu não quero que ele se apaixone por mim usando mágica, Richie! - Stan exclamou - E outra, eu sei que isso nem é departamento de vocês. São os Cupidos que fazem isso.

Richie revirou os olhos.

\- Será que eu posso terminar? - Perguntou ele e quando percebeu que Stan iria negar, ele continuou - Stan, Stan, Stan. Cupidos são a coisa mais inútil do mundo mágico inteiro. Porque nenhuma magiquinha faz ter o que eu e o Eds temos, por exemplo.

Eddie sorriu envergonhado olhando para baixo. Ele jamais admitiria, mas amava quando Richie falava de como o amor deles era algo tão verdadeiro e poderoso.

\- Mas, Stanny, pasme. Nem sempre foi assim…

Stan uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu sei, bizarro, não? - Richie perguntou - Mas é a mais pura verdade. Isso tudo foi construído depois de muito tempo porque o Eddie era muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito-

E Richie teria continuado a repetir por mais dez vezes, se Eddie não interferisse:

\- Já entendemos, Richie! 

\- Muito chato! - disse ele e Eddie revirou os olhos. - E eu o amo por isso. - Eddie voltou a ter um sorrisinho em seu rosto. - Mas sabe o que nós tínhamos no começo e que continuamos tendo além de muito amor? 

Stan fez que não com a cabeça. Richie sorriu malicioso e disse:

\- Muita _luxúria_.

\- Richie! - Eddie exclamou envergonhado. Richie riu.

\- Eu não precisava saber disso, Richie. - Stan disse depois de um tempo calado, processando a informação. - Será que eu aguentando vocês flertando passivo-agressivamente todos os dias já não é o suficiente para a minha miséria?

\- Stan, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que talvez você possa estar um pouco fechado, sabe?

\- Richie, será que já passou pela sua cabeça que ele seja hétero?

\- Ah, é? - Richie perguntou. - Então por que você continua insistindo nesse assunto?

Stan revirou os olhos. Ele não tinha essa certeza. Na verdade, ele não sabia explicar o porquê, mas ele sabia que Bill não era hétero. Mesmo assim, ele poderia estar errado. Só que Stan raramente errava nesse aspecto.

\- Posso continuar? - Richie nem esperou a resposta dele. - Stanny o ponto é a atração aqui. Você precisa desejar que o seu corpo exale os feromônios, ou hormônios do tesão, como eu assim os chamo - piscou ele para Eddie - e deixar a mágica acontecer. Você vai ficar irresistível! 

\- Richie… - Eddie ia bater a cabeça na parede da cabine, mas afastou-se ao lembrar o quão sujo poderia estar. - isso é loucura! Stan, diz pra ele que não vai fazer isso.

Stan, porém, não respondeu. O garoto estava com uma mão no queixo enquanto um de seus braços estava sustentado o outro. Completamente pensativo.

\- Talvez, ele possa estar certo? - Stan disse sem muita confiança.

\- O QUÊ? - os dois disseram em uníssono. 

\- Quer dizer, claro que tô. - Richie disse apoiando-se no ombro de Eddie. - Vamos lá, Stan, gostosão. Mostra pra ele o homão que você é! 

\- Por quê não tentar, não é? - Stan perguntou e Richie concordava muito animado. - Afinal, no mínimo, isso vai me deixar mais interessante, não é?

\- Gente, isso não vai dar certo porqu-

\- STAN, THE MAN! SENHORAS E SENHORES! - Richie exclamou com sua voz de apresentador. 

\- Ok, calma. - Stan disse. - Eu não faço a menor ideia de como pedir isso sem parecer um idiota.

\- Por que você acha isso? - Eddie disse irônico.

\- Ignora o Eds.

\- Bom… eu desejo que os meus feromônios exalem ainda mais do meu corpo. - disse e acabou dando uma gargalhada ao terminar a frase. - Isso é muito idiota!

As estrelinhas das varinhas brilharam. Richie extremamente animado e Eddie revirando os olhos. 

\- Como você se sente? - Richie perguntou. - Alguma coisa diferente?

Stan respirou fundo como se estivesse procurando alguma parte de seu corpo diferente, mas então disse:

\- Não.

\- Ah, ok. VAMOS TESTAR NOS OUTROS!

\- Vamos!

Desse jeito, Richie e Eddie esconderam-se por meio de broches na jaqueta jeans de Stan e o garoto saiu do banheiro completamente confiante.


	5. Sedução

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ❤ Dessa vez, eu voltei com o meu legado e estou postando capítulo na madrugada. Deveria estar dormindo? Sim. Estou? Talvez daqui a pouco sim, mas agora tá na hora da fanfic!
> 
> Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria agradecer todos os comentários no último capítulo. Fiquei muito feliz de verdade e espero recompensá-los no futuro ❤ aguardem...
> 
> Dito isso, esse capítulo finalmente finaliza o dia que estava rolando desde o primeiro (demorou, mas foi!). Nos próximos eu vou tentar escrever sobre mais dias para que a história flua melhor.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem ❤ Boa leitura
> 
> P. S.: V TEAM 2 SAIU GALERA!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo cinco**

**"Sedução"**

**Ao contrário de Stan** , Richie não era o que poderia se chamar de sensato. Pelo menos não na maioria do tempo e muito menos quando a situação não exigia seriedade. Stan e Eddie sabiam muito bem disso, mesmo assim, ainda se surpreendiam com a criatividade dele em _causar_. 

Assim que Stan saiu do banheiro, ouviu uma música já então conhecida por ele tocar bem alto do jukebox antigo da sorveteria. O garoto inevitavelmente revirou os olhos.

\- Sério, Richie? _I_ _touch_ _myself_? - sussurrou Stan trancando o maxilar para não parecer que estava falando sozinho enquanto andava. 

\- Só pra dar um toque mais Austin Powers em você! - respondeu ele e Stan pôde ouvir sua gargalhada. Eddie tentava conter os risos com uma carranca brava. 

" _Austin_ _Powers_ ". Stan repetiu em sua cabeça. Era uma série de filmes de comédia do final dos anos noventa estrelada por Mike Myers sobre um agente secreto nada discreto. Ele havia assistido àquele filme com Bevie e Mike há algum tempo atrás. Tinha muitas partes bem machistas que revoltaram Beverly, mas os três acabaram assistindo todo e até deram boas risadas por ser muito idiota.

O ponto do filme eram suas referências e a música que tocava naquele momento era justamente o que se passava na cabeça de Stan, apesar de ele realmente não achar que aquilo pudesse sair de seu controle.

\- Foi você que colocou a música, Stan? - Mike perguntou assim que Stan sentou-se de novo com eles. Todos, exceto George, o qual ainda estava provando algumas amostras antes de escolher, estavam sentados à mesa. Beverly ao lado da janela e Stan ao lado dela, ficando de frente para Bill. Stan fez questão de olhar para ele enquanto sentava para ver se algo havia mudado.

\- Não, ligou sozinho. Estranho, não? 

\- Essa música não toca no… - a fala de Bev morreu ao sentir algo estranho no ar. A ruiva então levantou a cabeça e olhou para Stanley com as pupilas levemente dilatadas. Stan estranhou franzindo o cenho e inclinou a cabeça como quem dissesse "o que foi?". - É, toca em algum filme, não é? 

\- Sim. Austin Powers. - Stan respondeu dando uma olhada geral na mesa. Mike olhava para Beverly de forma estranha enquanto Bill prestava atenção à conversa dos dois. - Filme aleatório, não?

\- Sim, claro. - Bev balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar alguns pensamentos. - Enfim, ah, Bill, você estava falando que entrou no grupo de Escrita Criativa.

\- Uau, isso é muito legal. Não sabia que você escrevia, Bill - Stan disse com confiança em sua postura e inclinou-se para frente. 

\- Ah, eu t-tenho a-alguns ras-scunhos j-jogados. N-Não são tão b-bons. - Bill disse um pouco acanhado.

\- Todo bom escritor diz isso - Stan sorriu brilhante e arriscou-se até mesmo em uma piscada lenta, mas discreta. Bill sorriu enquanto olhava para baixo, procurando argumentos contrários. - Tenho certeza de que você deve ser ótimo.

Mike, então, olhou para Stan com um sorriso malicioso. Bill pareceu um pouco envergonhado e tirou o casaco azul marinho que estava usando. 

\- S-Se v-você d-d-diz - Bill deu de ombros rindo, porém fez uma expressão estranha ao voltar-se para Beverly. - B-Bev, v-você tá b-em?

Ao olhar também para a melhor amiga, Stan surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela ainda tinha os olhos grudados em Stan com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto numa espécie de transe. 

\- O quê? - Bev despertou e então pigarreou. - Hmm, sim. Tudo bem. Desculpa, eu… - a ruiva colocou os duas mechas atrás das orelhas - Tá calor aqui, não? 

\- Pra mim tá normal. - Mike respondeu - Toma mais sorvete.

\- Eu tô tomando sorvete desde que cheguei aqui, Mike. - disse ela colocando mais sorvete na boca. - Eu vou falar com o Freddie pra ligar o ar condicionado. E comprar uma água.

Stan então levantou-se para que ela pudesse passar. Bev atravessou rapidamente, mas Stan pôde ver que seu rosto estava corado. E foi então que ele percebeu que a mágica tinha atingido Beverly primeiro. Não era uma total surpresa, afinal, ele tinha calculado esse risco. Mas sentia-se estranho. Que tipo de melhor amigo ele era ao fazer isso com Bev? Por outro lado, sabia que não duraria para sempre e ele poderia se desculpar por algum outro motivo a levando à algum lugar legal depois. Mas se tinha funcionado com Beverly, então estaria funcionando com Bill.

Sentou-se de volta e observou Beverly se abanar com um cardápio enquanto falava com Freddie. Ouviram os sinos da entrada tocando e logo uma parte do time de basquete entrou junto às líderes de torcida. O olhar de Mike arregalou-se ao ver duas meninas com quem ele tinha ficado entrarem também.

\- Droga - sussurrou ele.

\- O que foi, Mike? - Bill perguntou e Stan observou em volta, logo sendo repreendido por Mike.

\- Não olha pra lá! 

\- Mas o que deu em você? - Stan perguntou.

\- Eu fiquei com aquelas meninas ali, mas eu não sabia que elas eram amigas! - disse ele encolhendo-se no braço de Bill. Stan riu.

\- Quem manda ficar com a cidade de Derry inteira? - Stan disse e Bill deu risada. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e Stan pôde sentir um frio na barriga. Não era possível que aquele garoto pudesse ficar mais bonito na visão dele. Quebrou a troca de olhares para não ficar tão na cara o quão estava afim de Bill e deu atenção para Mike. "Será que a mágica já funcionou?" pensou ele. - Mike, elas nem estão olhando pra cá.

\- Olá - uma voz surgiu ao lado de Stan. Era uma menina de cabelos castanhos e curtos, ao lado dela, havia outra que lembrava muito a atriz Sofia Bryant. As duas completamente lindas. Stan sentiu Mike o chutar debaixo da mesa. 

\- O-Oi, meninas - Mike gaguejou e Bill precisou se controlar para rir enquanto olhava para Stanley. - Como vocês estão?

\- Eu tô ótima, Michael - a de cabelo castanho disse com leve irritação na voz. Mas que não durou tanto, pois esta voltou seu olhar para Stanley e então sorriu. - Eu só não sabia que você tinha amigos tão bonitos.

\- Eu sei que deveria ter te lig- perdão, o quê? - Mike perguntou confuso. Stan então arregalou os olhos e deu uma risada nervosa. 

\- É, Mike - a cópia da Sofia disse sentando-se na cadeira vaga e apoiando seu rosto em uma das mãos ainda olhando para Stan. - Você poderia ter avisado que… qual é o seu nome, amorzinho?

\- É Stanley - respondeu ele ainda não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo em que Eddie batia a cabeça na parede do broche e Richie estava jogado ao chão gargalhando. 

\- Viu, Mike. Você poderia ter me dado o número do Stan já que você mesmo não ia me ligar.

\- Holly, não foi bem assim. - ele disse à copia da Sofia. 

\- Tanto faz, Mike. - a outra de cabelo castanho disse. - Não queremos mais você de qualquer jeito 

Mike ficou de boca aberta enquanto Stan ria desconfortável. Ele buscou o olhar de Bill, mas o garoto tinha os olhos no balcão de sorvete. Stan teve um leve desespero.

\- Tanya, Holly, vocês não podem dar em cima dele assim. Ele é um menino apaixonado! - Mike disse e então Stan retribuiu o chute que Mike havia o dado a pouco tempo. - AI! 

O olhar de Bill voltou à mesa. 

\- Ah, é? - Tanya perguntou fazendo um biquinho. - E quem é ela?

\- Ela… - Stan começou a dizer e passou seu olhar por Bill - bom, ela é… ela, ela… - "Merda, Stan! Fala alguma coisa", ele pensava extremamente desconfortável com a situação. 

\- Sou eu. - Bill disse após pegar a mão de Stan por cima da mesa e ficar olhando as meninas, as quais ficaram de boca aberta do mesmo modo que Mike. Durante a cena, Richie engasgou com a própria saliva e Eddie tentava salvar seu namorado com a manobra de Heimlich. E Stan tinha os olhos arregalados, tentando conter um surto ali mesmo no meio da mesa. 

\- Com licença, senhoritas - Georgie tentava dizer atrás das duas. 

\- Ah, meu Deus. Eu sinto muito! - Holly disse para os dois. - Eu não sabia que vocês eram um casal.

\- Nem eu! - Tanya disse.

\- Mas vocês são lindos juntos! - Holly disse sorrindo. 

\- Senhoritas?

\- Com certeza! Mike, por que você não nos contou que tinha um casal de amigos tão lindos?

\- O-Obrigado, meninas! - agradeceu Bill, acariciando a mão de Stan de leve. 

\- SENHORITAS! - George gritou e então todos da mesa viraram-se para o pré-adolescente. As duas desculparam-se e logo foram embora dando tchau para todos na mesa. George enfim sentou-se. - Credo, pareciam que tinham ficado coladas aqui feito geleca.

\- G-Geleca? - Bill franziu a testa.

\- É. - George disse e então viu que as mãos de Bill e Stan estavam juntas. Confuso, ele olhou para o irmão. - Mas já? 

\- Opa. - Bill disse rindo envergonhado para Stan e separou suas mãos. Stan riu nervoso também. - Desculpa por isso, é que você parecia muito desconfortável.

\- Não, não. Obrigado, de verdade. - Stan disse. Bill sorriu.

Beverly chegou com sua garrafa de água parecendo mais calma, mesmo assim ainda não olhando nos olhos de Stan quando pediu passagem para sentar à janela. Ela sabia que o amigo queria sentar de frente para Bill.

\- Freddie é hilário, sabiam? - disse ela. - Disse que o lugar tá vazio, mas quando fui pedir minha água entraram umas mil pessoas na minha frente. 

\- Pois é. Eu nem sei quando entrou tanta gente assim. - Stan comentou dando de ombros e ouviu a voz de Richie dizendo algo como sendo o mel de Stan fazendo efeito. Eddie riu. 

\- Enfim - ela deu uma leve passada de olhos em Stanley e então voltou-se para Mike - eu perdi alguma coisa?

Apesar de querer fazer Stan surtar com leves indícios do que tinha acabado de acontecer ali, Mike tinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

\- Sim, mas gente o que tá acontecendo? 

Stan seguiu o olhar de Mike atrás dele e surpreendeu-se que várias pessoas estavam olhando para ele parecendo que tinham corações nos olhos. 

\- Aparentemente você faz sucesso, não? - Bill constatou.

\- Pior que não - Stan riu nervoso.

\- Ah, você não faz ideia de como. - George disse logo após enfiar uma colher inteira de chocolate com morango na boca. - As pessoas te amam como eu amo esse sorvete. 

Os quatro riram achando aquela noite mais do que divertida.

***

\- Vai, Eds! Fala aí: Parabéns amor! Você é um gênio! - Richie dizia abraçando Eddie por trás e Stanley dava risada com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto ainda pensando em Bill. Eddie, no entanto, revirava os olhos. 

\- Não tão cedo, Richie. - respondeu ele virando-se para encarar o namorado. Richie sorriu com os lábios enquanto levantava o queixo em um triunfo inconsciente. Eddie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Você quer apostar, Trashmouth?

\- Ah, não. Vocês vão começar com esses nomes de novo? - Stan perguntou entediado.

\- Eddie, meu amor, tá tudo bem perder, ok? - Richie disse sarcástico acariciando as bochechas de Eddie. - Olha, eu não vou apostar porque eu sei o quão seria injusto. Não é, Stan gostosão?

Disse e os dois bateram as mãos em triunfo. Eddie revirou os olhos.

\- Desculpa dizer, Eddie. Mas acho que dessa vez o Richie finalmente teve uma ótima ideia - Stan disse dando de ombros e Richie cruzou os braços ainda sentindo-se vitorioso. Eddie semicerrou os olhos e virou-para Richie.

\- Então, aposta. - Eddie desafiou. - Vai. Minha sugestão é que caso essa noite seja um desastre, você vai assistir Dark comigo e limpar toda a casa. Sem mágica. - um pequeno sorrisinho escapou de seus lábios. 

Se tinha algo que Richie odiava era limpar a casa, até porque a casa deles não era uma casinha qualquer e, sim, um castelo. E não usar mágica só tornava as coisas muito mais complicadas. Mesmo assim, Richie estava tranquilo.

\- Eds…

\- E se os seus planos derem certo, eu… - Eddie ficou na ponta dos pés para cochichar no ouvido dele. Stan não sabia o que ele tinha dito, mas pelo modo como o rosto de Richie ficou chocado e até mesmo um pouco vermelho e animado, o garoto nem queria imaginar o que poderia ser. 

Richie respirou fundo.

\- Fechado. - Richie disse e então virou-se para Stan e sorriu. - Essa noite vai ser a melhor de todas.

\- Sem detalhes, Richie. - Stan disse. - Bom, já que acabaram. Voltem pro esconderijo. 

***

Stan estava pronto para paquerar ainda mais Bill sem parecer que estava o paquerando, porém, assim que estava voltando para a mesa, ficou surpreso ao ver que a sorveteria de Freddie estava mais cheia do que quando foi ao banheiro. Era um completo caos e tinha pessoas para todos os centímetros quadrados. Todos pareciam estar muito tensos e animados ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas que porra está acontecendo?" pensou ele observando tudo aquilo. 

Até mesmo Beverly estava ao lado de Freddie o ajudando do lado do balcão.

Era simplesmente bizarro. Mas, não isso não importava para Stan, afinal, ele iria ver Bill naquele exato momento e tudo iria ficar bem. Ou assim ele esperava porque quando conseguiu chegar perto da mesa onde eles estavam sentados, Stan sentiu mãos suaves tocarem seus ombros. Ao virar-se, ele viu o que pareceu ser uma líder de torcida entrelaçar seus braços no pescoço de Stan. 

\- Oi, gracinha. 

\- É, olá… - Stan disse desvencilhando-se da menina e batendo em outra pessoa após. - Opa, desculpa.

\- Vem sempre aqui? - para sua surpresa, o capitão do time de futebol disse a ele. Stan arregalou os olhos e então sorriu sem graça, mais uma vez fugindo para chegar à mesa. Ele pôde ouvir Eddie dizer algo como "parece que alguém vai fazer a faxina" e Richie batendo a cabeça na parede - o que era uma espécie de Roda da Fortuna virando. E pela primeira vez naquela noite Stan não achou que aquele pedido não tinha saído como ele planejava. Mas ele só teve certeza disso ao ver apenas Mike sentado à mesa. 

\- O Bill foi embora. Vai atrás dele, eu levo a Bevie pra casa. - Mike disse e Stan saiu correndo porta afora da sorveteria. Assim que viu um lugar mais deserto, Stan finalmente pediu para que o pedido fosse desfeito e foi à procura de Bill. 

Ele o encontrou andando do outro lado da calçada junto a George e estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo para alcançá-los, mas Stan parou. Richie e Eddie materializaram-se ao lado dele.

\- Você tá esperando o quê? - Richie disse. - Vai pegar ele, Stan! 

\- É, Stan. Eles estão logo ali. 

\- Eu sei, eu só… - Stan comprimiu os lábios repensando no que tinha acabado de passar na sorveteria. Pensou em Bev, nas meninas e até mesmo no Capitão do time de futebol. Todos eles demonstraram algo mais forte quando sob o efeito do pedido, mas Bill tinha ficado do mesmo jeito. - Deixa pra lá. Vamos para casa. 

Richie e Eddie voltaram para o bottom sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Stan colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calça com os ombros levemente caídos.

\- Stan! - o garoto ouviu ser chamado e seu coração esquentar ao perceber que era Bill. Ele acenou e Stan foi ao encontro dele. George andava mais na frente. - Me d-desculpa p-por não ter me d-despedido. Eu não tav-va me sent-tindo muito b-bem lá.

\- Não tem problema - Stan sorriu. - Mas eu me diverti bastante com vocês, talvez a gente possa repetir em um dia que esteja menos cheio.

\- C-Claro. - Bill olhou para baixo sorrindo. - Ainda mais agora que somos namorados.

Só Stan sabe o quanto que ele se segurou para não corar ali na frente dele. 

\- Brincadeira, r-relaxa. - disse ele. - Bom, eu p-preciso v-voltar para casa. A g-gente se vê por aí.

\- Estarei contando os segundos - Stan disse por fim e ficou olhando algumas vezes para acompanhar a imagem de Bill descendo a rua, sentindo seu coração quentinho. Richie e Eddie voltaram a se materializar ao lado dele e os três surtaram mais uma vez naquela noite.

***

Eddie cantarolava a letra de I touch myself enquanto observava Richie passando o rodo no corredor com uma carranca no rosto. Eddie não conseguia não rir com aquela cena. 

\- Está aí uma lição pra você jamais subestimar a minha capacidade de estar certo. - Eddie disse encostando-se à parede. 

\- Isso é ridículo. Você deve ter armado tudo isso, não é possível. - Richie disse ao lado de Eddie, o qual ainda ria das reclamações do outro e apoiou seu braço no cabo do rodo. - Além do mais… - Richie encostou Eddie devagar na parede com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios - eu garanto que estaríamos nos divertindo mais se eu tivesse ganhado. Eddie sentiu seu corpo ferver e mordeu o lábio. Ele amava e odiava como Richie conseguia mexer com ele. 

\- Se você terminar esse corredor em menos de dez minutos, eu nos considero os dois vencedores. - disse e deu um selinho no outro, desvencilhando-se e sentando na poltrona que ele materializou com mágica. Eddie riu como Richie começou a correr com o rodo e com os panos para terminar mais rápido. - Afinal, por que você deu aquela ideia pra ele, Chee? 

\- Ah, Eds, você sabe. - Richie disse e olhou para ele ainda trabalhando. - Eu vejo como ele gosta do Bill. É bem óbvio desde aquele trabalho de matemática e, bom, talvez desde sempre. Ele já sofreu tanto com os pais, com aqueles merdas da escola e… - Richie fez uma pausa e ajeitou os óculos - Você sabe. Ele merece se divertir. 

Eddie ouviu aquelas palavras e foi inevitável que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Terminou por estender a mão para Richie, o qual largou o rodo no mesmo segundo sem tirar seus olhos de Eddie, e os dois foram correndo cumprir a parte restante da aposta.

Afinal, Richie não era o que se podia chamar de sensato, mas ele tinha seus momentos. Sensato ou não, ele faria de tudo para ver Stanley Uris feliz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conte o que você achou nos comentários ❤
> 
> Playlist da fanfic:  
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=cAcDfae0TUSkMaHZF_jZ_w  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_


	6. Detenção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Em meio ao caos do Brasil e do mundo inteiro, eu trago mais um capítulo dessa fanfic tão amada por mim e - espero eu - tão amada por vocês ♥  
> Terminei de escrever minha primeira longfic esses dias e nem imagino o choro que vai ser quando essa terminar. Ainda bem que só estamos no sexto capítulo. Aliás, eu nem swi exatamente quantos capítulos essa daqui vai ter. Eu estava decidindo alguns detalhes lá pro fim mesmo e eu contei que a reta final tem pelo menos oito capítulos.
> 
> Vamos ver no que dá, não?
> 
> Enfim, queria agradecer aos comentários do capítulo passado. Me deixaram muito feliz!
> 
> Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês por aí e que estejam todos protegidos e passando álcool em gel.  
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo seis**

**"Detenção"**

**Desde a época dos valentões da escola,** até então conhecidos pelo nome de "Gangue do Bowers", Stan, Bevie e Mike tinham o costume de trazer seus lanches de casa para fazerem uma espécie de piquenique embaixo da arquibancada da quadra de futebol. Começou como um modo de fugir das piadinhas e até mesmo das peças que Henry tinha na cabeça, mas os três gostaram tanto do local que acabaram fazendo disso uma tradição, assim como o sorvete de menta. Era quase uma sala de estar onde os três comentavam sobre as aulas, riam, desabafavam quando estavam estressados, observavam os alunos de longe e, para Beverly, era o único lugar da escola onde ela poderia fumar sem ser pega. Era o lugar perfeito e era onde estavam todo intervalo. Portanto, naquela quarta-feira não fora diferente e Stan acabava de contar a Beverly sobre a noite de sexta com Bill. 

\- ELE FEZ O QUÊ? - Beverly perguntou completamente chocada e Stan confirmou com um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto, lembrando-se de quando Bill mentiu ser seu namorado para enganar as líderes de torcida. - Ok, ele poderia ter dito qualquer coisa ou, sei lá, ele poderia até mesmo ter ficado quieto. Isso definitivamente é um sinal!

\- Que sinal, Beverly? E o coração com B+B no caderno dele? - Stan perguntou enquanto observava Beverly acender o cigarro com uma caixinha de fósforo. 

\- Primeiro: você ainda não explicou como conseguiu ver o caderno dele. - disse ela e Stan sorriu amarelo. Era um daqueles momentos em que achava bizarro seus melhores amigos, justamente eles que haviam passado por tantas coisas junto com Stan, não soubessem da existência de seus Padrinhos Mágicos, que também eram seus melhores amigos. - E segundo: por quê B+B precisa ser necessariamente Bill e Beverly? Por que não pode ser Big Bill? Por que não pode ser a equação que o Wise passou na lousa?

\- Dentro de um coração? - Mike perguntou rindo. Beverly revirou os olhos rindo também.

\- Talvez ele tenha aprendido a gostar de matemática com o Stanny - insinuou ela com uma voz maliciosa seguida de uma piscada para o amigo. Stan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas debochando da garota. - Sério, deve ter outra explicação. Afinal, quem com dezessete anos faz isso?

\- O romance ainda está vivo, Beverly - Mike rebateu. - Nem todo mundo é sem coração como você.

Beverly riu afastando o cigarro da boca.

\- Eu não sou sem coração, ok? Eu gosto de coisas românticas, só não estou pronta para namorar ninguém ainda. Quem sabe depois de entrar na faculdade… - explicou ela. - Aliás, se o romance não está morto, por que não chama uma das suas milhões de ficantes para sair? - alfinetou ela de volta.

\- Quem sabe quando você chamar o Fred para sair? - respondeu ele. Beverly corou enquanto dava risada e Mike e Stan começaram a gargalhar. - E também tem o-

\- Vocês me estressam - interrompeu ela. - Não vou nem responder a isso. 

\- Claro que não. - Mike disse e a menina respondeu fazendo o sinal do dedo do meio para ele. Tudo na brincadeira, nunca havia maldade em qualquer coisa que dissessem.

\- Enfim, voltando ao seu romance. Bill nunca deu em cima de mim ou nada parecido. E até que conversávamos muito durante…-Bev tragou o cigarro. - Enfim, vocês sabem.

Os dois apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça. O ano passado tinha sido complicado demais para todos.

\- E ele também nunca segurou a minha mão…- Bev cantarolou e um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Stanley ao mesmo tempo que ele revirava os olhos mais uma vez.

\- Nem a minha e eu sou muito legal. - Mike disse brincalhão.

\- Ok, mas ele pode ser tímido. Eu mesmo não consigo nem falar com ele direito sem gaguejar.

\- Nem ele.

\- Mike! 

\- Ok, desculpa. Foi muito ruim. Não vou falar mais do seu namorado.

\- Ele não é meu namorado.

\- Ainda! - A ruiva exclamou. - E o seu argumento nem faz sentido, Stan. Se ele é tímido para segurar a minha mão, então também é tímido para segurar sua. - Bev disse tragando mais uma vez o cigarro que já estava no final. Ela sentou-se na grama ao lado de Stan e na frente de onde Mike estava deitado. Enquanto Bev pegava algo em sua mochila, Stan refletia sobre o que ela havia dito. 

Era tudo confuso demais. Stan gostava de coisas mais simples, práticas. Assim como na matemática. Ele queria poder juntar todos os fatos e ter determinado resultado, porém não funciona assim. Nada era branco ou preto, tudo era cinza. E não saber exatamente o que pensar também era dolorido além de criar e automaticamente frustrar suas expectativas.

\- Enfim, o que eu tô querendo dizer é: dá uma chance. Conversa com ele. Poxa, você vai dar aulas pro irmão dele na casa dele! Não deixa passar essas oportunidades.

Stan suspirou.

\- Ok, eu vou tentar.

\- Esse é o meu garoto! - Bev disse o abraçando de lado e logo depois dando uma mordida em seu bolinho de chocolate. - Nossa, esse bolinho está uma delícia! Obrigada, Stanny.

\- Ei, por que ela ganhou um bolinho e eu não? - Mike perguntou. "Porque eu não te fiz ficar atraído com a minha presença" era a verdadeira resposta que Stan diria se não tivesse vergonha do que tinha feito e, claro, se pudesse contar aos seus melhores amigos sobre Richie e Eddie.

\- Porque eu meio que abandonei ela na sorveteria pra ir atrás do Bill, sendo que ela tinha chamado a gente. - Stan respondeu, o que também era verdade e ele se odiou por ter saído correndo atrás de Bill sem nem ao menos se despedir de Beverly. - Eu te compro um bolinho amanhã.

\- Não tem problema, Stan. - Mike disse. Bev sorriu com os lábios e ofereceu uma metade de seu bolinho para Mike, que deu uma mordida pequena. 

\- A última aula é qual mesmo?

\- Wise. - Mike respondeu e Stan bufou olhando para cima. - Você falou com ele depois daquele surto?

\- Não, eu esqueci que hoje é quarta e não quero falar com ele ainda. - Stan fez uma careta de dor. - Merda, eu só queria que ele não fosse tão obcecado comigo! 

\- Afinal, sobre o que ele quer conversar dessa vez? - Bev perguntou.

\- Eu não sei - mentiu ele sem olhar nos olhos de Beverly. - Ele tava me acusando sobre colar naquele exercício da lousa.

\- Bem lembrado! Tem como você me ensinar logaritmo hoje? Eu tô muito perdida. - Bev disse com certo desespero. Stan balançou a cabeça.

\- Hoje eu não posso. Tenho aula na casa do Bill. - Bev e Mike se entreolharam e então Stan logo percebeu o que tinha dito. - Quer dizer, dar aula pro George! Eu ajudo ele agora.

\- O irmão do George também precisa de ajuda, Stan? - Mike perguntou com malícia. - Talvez ele precise de aulas intensivas para aprender a matéria. 

Beverly riu tanto que acabou jogando seu corpo na grama. 

\- Vocês dois são muito bobos. - Stan disparou. - Enfim, posso passar na sua casa depois pra te ajudar com alguns exercícios, Bevvie.

\- Obrigada, Stan. Você é o meu herói. - Bev disse e estalou um beijo na bochecha do amigo. - Agora, vamos porque eu não quero o Wise me encarando com aqueles olhos de devorador de criancinha.

\- Credo, Bev. - Stan disse e os três caminharam pelo gramado em direção à sala de aula. 

***

Como foi de esperado, assim que o professor Wise viu Stanley, uma carranca tenebrosa apareceu em seu rosto. Stanley não pode evitar uma careta de medo e dor ao mesmo tempo. Ficava se perguntando se algum dia ele o deixaria em paz. 

Wise sabia dos Padrinhos Mágicos, isso era óbvio. Porém, Stan não parava de pensar como ele sabia daquilo e como tinha plena certeza de que Stan os tinha. Não era como se ele fizesse pedidos extravagantes a todo tempo, até porque eles não eram totalmente permitidos. A única coisa próxima de Wise que Stan tinha feito - além de congelar o tempo na aula dele - fora uma maquete que ele pediu no final do semestre do primeiro ano do ensino médio. Stan lembrava-se de estar cansado de ter estudado para todas as provas e não tinha nem mais força nas pálpebras para se manter acordado, então ele pediu uma maquete pronta como desejo. Nada que dissesse "Olá! Sou Stanley Uris e eu tenho Padrinhos Mágicos."

Aquilo atormentava Stan de uma certa forma, mas o Conselho das Fadas parecia tranquilo quanto a isso, afinal, eles não comentaram nada sobre o professor durante a reunião. 

Mesmo assim, era algo que precisava ser resolvido e ele investigaria não utilizando a via mágica. 

Stan nem ao menos percebeu quando o professor acabou de anotar os exercícios na lousa. A forma como ele riscava o giz era estridente e Stan fez careta ao ouvir após ele traçar uma reta para finalizar o layout.

O sr. Wise virou-se para os alunos com um esboço do sorriso estranho que o fazia ficar com a aparência de um palhaço assassino. 

\- Como eu tinha dito na aula passada, vou escolher alguns alunos para resolverem as questões. Espero que tenham estudado de verdade e não a ficar perambulando pelos cantos da escola. - disse ele olhando diretamente para Stan, o qual não poderia acreditar na falta de maturidade dele. - Sr. Uris. Você é o primeiro.

Stan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso por não esperar que ele o escolhesse mais uma vez. Já estava prestes a se levantar quando viu uma mão ao meio da sala se estender. 

\- Sim, sr. Denbrough.

\- Professor Wise, não s-seria m-melhor se escolhesse outro a-aluno? - perguntou Bill. Stan achou a atitude de Bill adorável. Ao contrário do professor, que uniu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, mas manteve o sorriso malígno. 

\- Eu irei chamar, Denbrough. Mas quero que o Stan vá primeiro.

\- S-Sim, c-claro. Mas ele já f-foi na outra aula. Acho que isso tira a o-o-o-portunidade de outros alunos.

\- Não seja por isso, eu chamarei todos. - Wise disse e uma onda de xingamentos e murmúrios lamentosos puderam ser ouvidos alunos. Menos de Stan. Ele estava embasbacado com o posicionamento de Bill para defendê-lo. - Aliás, Denbrough, já que você está tão ansioso, pode resolver o exercício ao lado do sr. Uris. 

\- S-sem problemas.

Stan e Bill levantaram-se de suas cadeiras para ir em direção à lousa. Stan repartiu o giz que estava em cima da mesa do professor e entregou uma metade para Bill, que sorriu em agradecimento. 

As questões eram relativamente fáceis, para Stan. 

Mas a expressão de Bill não era uma das melhores.

\- Você não precisava ter feito isso - Stan sussurrou enquanto escrevia. Bill voltou a sorrir.

\- Ele t-tá sendo injusto. - respondeu Bill.

\- Obrigado - Stan disse e olhou para o lado para ver se ele estava olhando para ele também e acabou vendo a equação de Bill. Stan comprimiu os lábios ao perceber que a primeira parte da conta estava errada. - Passa para a base 3.

\- O-O quê? 

\- Passa para a base 3. - repetiu ele sussurrando. - Se você continuar pelo outro método vai ficar num ciclo sem fim.

\- Sr. Uris? Gostaria de dizer a sala inteira o que você está dizendo para o seu colega Bill? - Wise perguntou de sua mesa.

\- E-Ele só estava me a-ajudando na questão. 

\- Eu não pedi duplas, sr. Denbrough. - Wise disse. - Vocês sabem como eu não suporto cola. Quero vocês fora da minha aula.

\- O quê? - Stan perguntou. 

Wise então os olhou com o famoso olhar comedor de criancinhas e repetiu num tom baixo:

\- Fora. Da. Minha. Aula. 

***

Stanley encostou-se à parede e soltou todo ar pela boca. "Wise é um puto!" pensou ele estressado por mais uma de suas perseguições. Aquilo era ridículo. Como ele iria se formar se metade das aulas ele tivesse algum tipo de problema? A sorte de Stan é que ele era excelente em matemática e só de ler um livro ou outro já conseguia entender a matéria. Mesmo assim, não era justo que ele perdesse o tempo aprendendo uma matéria que ele poderia ter aprendido em aula, sendo que ele poderia estudar outra matéria que realmente tivesse dificuldade, como por exemplo História.

Bill ficou ao lado dele e Stan percebeu que ele tinha um leve sorriso no canto da boca e, apesar de ainda sentir muita raiva do professor, naquele momento ele sentiu que não poderia estar em lugar melhor do que ali. 

\- Desculpa por ter feito a gente ser expulso da aula - Stan disse e Bill balançou a cabeça. 

\- Não, não. V-Você só estava tentando me a-ajudar. 

\- Mesmo assim…

\- Stan - Bill disse e Stan gostou demais de ouvir o seu nome pronunciado pela voz dele. - E-Está tudo bem. Só não vai estar se você ainda continuar me pedindo d-desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, então. - sorriu ele. 

\- Ele te p-persegue demais. - Bill constatou e os dois riram. - P-Por que não reclama para Diretora? 

Stan deu de ombros e Bill comprimiu os lábios. 

\- Bom, v-vamos para a detenção?

Foi então que Stan lembrou que ainda tinha uma detenção a cumprir. Uma detenção completamente injusta. E, de repente, as palavras de Beverly começaram a ecoar em sua cabeça. Não deixe essas oportunidades passarem. Stan arregalou os olhos e teve uma ideia.

\- E se eu dissesse que tem um jeito da gente fugir da detenção? - perguntou Stan sorrindo com falsa inocência a Bill, o qual cruzou os braços com um sorriso sorrateiro em seu rosto.

\- Eu diria que t-topo. 

\- Ótimo, só um segundo. 

Stan pegou seu celular e fingiu discar um número aleatório, apenas para disfarçar que estava conversando com Richie e Eddie pelos bottons de sua jaqueta jeans. 

\- Alô, Trashmouth? - Stan disse se referindo a Richie. 

- _Stan, the man. O que eu posso fazer por você?_

\- _Stan, o que você tá fazendo? Você vai fugir da detenção?_

\- _Eds, ele ligou pra mim._

- _ELE LIGOU PRA GENTE, RICHIE!_ \- Stan fez uma careta ao ouvir a voz estridente de Eddie. - _E não me chama de_ -

\- Gente, foco. Eu quero ajuda pra fugir da detenção. - disse e afastou-se um pouco de Bill para que ele não pudesse ouvir nenhuma coisa estranha. - Dá pra ser?

\- _Hmmm, bom, teoricamente você não fez nada de errado. Só estava ajudando um coleguinha..._ \- Eddie disse enquanto olhava uma parte do livro das Fadas. - _Mesmo assim me sinto sujo ao ajudar você sair de uma detenção._

_\- Qual é, Eds. Ele nem fez nada. E você sabe quem é o coleguinha em questão..._

\- _Claro que sei_ \- Eddie disse e os dois começaram a rir maliciosamente ao que Stan respondeu com revirar de olhos. - _Tudo bem… Pede aí._

- _Esse é o meu_ _garoto_ \- Richie estalou um beijo na bochecha de Eddie.

\- Desejo que ninguém perceba a minha ausência e a ausência do Bill na detenção do professor Wise.

Ouviu um barulho estrelado vir dos bottons.

_\- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Stan. - Richie disse com uma imitação de voz de telemarketing. - Agora vai lá pegar ele!_

***

\- Você tem que me dizer c-como fez aquilo - Bill dizia enquanto andava com Stan em direção a arquibancada, local que Stan disse à Bill ser o melhor esconderijo da escola.

\- Tenho os meus contatos - Stan brincou dando de ombros e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Bill deu uma olhar sorrateiro para ele e os dois acabaram caindo na gargalhada.

\- Não imaginava que você fosse tão misterioso, U-Uris. - Bill disse e então reparou que já estavam perto do lugar. - É aqui?

\- Sim. 

Os dois entraram pelo lado da arquibancada e então se sentaram na grama verde que recebia alguns raios de Sol a iluminavam e a esquentavam. Bill fechou os olhos sentindo uma paz inexplicável naquele lugar e Stan sorria lembrando-se do sonho que tivera com o garoto ao seu lado. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao pensar que um beijo daqueles pudesse acontecer ali e agora. Por sorte, Stan não ficava vermelho quando envergonhado. 

\- É um lugar m-muito tranquilo - Bill voltou-se para Stan e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar para a vista da arquibancada. Uma aula de educação física acontecia lá longe e era possível ouvir o som de um apito junto a algumas gritarias em comemoração. Mas a atenção de Stan era nos pássaros. Sempre nos pássaros. - Me fala sobre você.

Stan voltou-se para ele surpreso.

\- Sobre mim?

\- Sim. N-Não sei quase nada sobre v-você. O que você g-gosta de escutar?

"Além da sua voz?" Stan perguntou-se.

\- Ah, eu tenho um gosto meio de velho - Stan disse e Bill deitou-se na grama ainda olhando para ele. Subitamente a vergonha de Stan voltou a atacar e ele tentou se concentrar em arrancar a grama que tinha perto de si. - Sei lá, eu amo _Tears for Fears_ , _The Beatles_ e _The Smiths._

Bill fez uma careta.

\- Gosta do Morrissey?

\- Todo bom fã de _The Smiths_ sabe que o Morrissey é babaca. - Stan disse com convicção e os dois caíram na gargalhada. - E você?

\- Ah - Bill olhou para cima onde estavam os degraus - meu gosto também é de velho, mas eu curto mais uns rocks g-grunge.

Stan então agradeceu por todas as madrugadas em que Richie e ele passaram ouvindo _Pearl Jam_ , _Nirvana_ , _Alice in Chains_ e entre outras bandas, apenas porque Richie era completamente apaixonado pelo som. 

\- _Pearl Jam_ é muito bom - Stan disse deixando as mãos caírem sobre seu colo e Bill concordou com a cabeça. - Qual é sua música favorita deles? 

E por um momento Stan pareceu perceber um brilho diferente no olhar de Bill quando ele sorriu para ele.

\- _Soldier of love._

\- Acho que nunca escutei. 

Bill inclinou um pouco o corpo para procurar o celular em seu bolso. Stan o assistiu colocar em uma playlist qualquer do celular e de repente escutou o som de uma bateria e uma guitarra tocarem. O garoto colocou o celular do seu lado e indicou que Stan deitasse também.

**"Lay down your arms and surrender to me**

**Oh, lay down your arms and love me peacefully, yeah**

**Use your arms for squeezing, pleasing the one who loves you so…"**

Vez ou outra a voz de Beverly voltava a sua cabeça e Stan forçava-se a tentar uma interação demonstrando interesse. Era coisa mínima. Ele só precisava virar a cabeça e olhar para ele.

**"Oh, there ain't no reason for you to declare**

**War on the one who loves you so**

**So forget the other boys, 'cause my love** **is real**

**Come off your battlefield"**

Comprimiu os lábios então como se fizesse um sinal positivo a si mesmo de que conseguia e lentamente foi virando a cabeça para olhar para Bill enquanto a melodia o embalava naquele clima tão perfeito e tão parecido com o do sonho.

Assim que ele virou seu rosto, por um momento de felicidade, ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rapidamente. 

Mas não só seu coração, como também uma bola de futebol que acertou em cheio sua cabeça.

\- AI! PUTA QUE PARIU! - Stan exclamou enquanto acariciava o local onde a bola atingiu, destruindo o clima romântico ali formado.

\- V-Você tá bem? - Bill perguntou levantando-se num impulso para verificar o outro.

\- Sim, só tô muito bravo - respondeu ele. - Ai, parece uma bola de boliche.

Bill então olhou em volta e viu pessoas do time de futebol indo procurar a bola. O gago olhou para os jogadores, para Stan e então para bola novamente. 

\- Vem - Bill estendeu a mão para Stan. - Vamos pra minha casa antes que eles notem que a bola está com a gente.

Stan olhou para Bill com um leve sorriso em seu rosto antes de pegar a mão dele e sair correndo dali. E, por um momento, a bolada na cabeça não pareceu doer tanto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conte o que você achou ♥  
> Links da playlist:  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	7. Sinais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, trevozineos! Tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Hoje esse capítulo é em homenagem a minha parceira potterhead conspiradora de viagem do tempo, Latea ♥ (vou usar a sua identidade secreta por motivos de você ser uma super heroína super poderosa e INTELIGENTONA SIM)Te amo, bb.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: gostaria de deixar avisado que eu tenho 0 conhecimento sobre piano e sou uma pata em matemática, então, vamos usar a magia da licença poética para ler a fic ok? adoro vocês ♥

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo sete**

**"Sinais"**

**\- Você só precisa ficar atento aos sinais -** Stan sublinhou uma parte da equação para George poder compreender melhor o que estava dizendo. - Porque um errinho no começo influencia no resultado final. Tá entendendo?

\- Sim. E esses parênteses, colchetes e sei lá! Eu nunca sei por onde começar - Georgie disse e Stan acenou com a cabeça.

\- Normal, confunde mesmo. A única coisa que você tem que saber é que se resolve a equação de dentro pra fora.

George voltou-se para a equação com uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto.

\- Então, quando eu resolver o que está dentro disso daqui - ele apontou para o parênteses - isso vai fazer com que isso abra? 

\- Isso mesmo - Stan disse. - Aí o resultado do que você resolveu aqui dentro vai fazer parte deste colchete aqui e então a equação pode ser resolvida numa boa. Sacou?

\- Saquei - George sorriu para o garoto. - Mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi.

\- Pode falar.

\- O que você tava fazendo aqui em casa com o meu irmão antes de eu chegar? 

Stan não conseguiu conter o queixo caído muito menos o sorriso que formou-se em seus lábios ao ouvir a pergunta saída daquela rosto angelical, que esperava a resposta com olhos brilhantes e levemente tendenciosos à perversão. 

***

Após a bolada na cara, Bill levou Stanley até a casa deles, já que aquela era a última aula do dia e a detenção tinha sido suspensa para os dois. Enquanto Bill abria a porta, Stan tentava não pensar nas coisas em que já estava pensando. Como, por exemplo, os dois estarem em uma casa completamente sozinhos. Mas foi logo ouvir Richie e Eddie ecoando dentro de sua cabeça que esses pensamentos sumiram. 

\- _Stanley e Bill sozinhos numa casa, se b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o-_

\- Ah, cala boca.

\- O q-quê? - Bill perguntou deixando a mochila de lado, confuso. Stan abriu a boca e então viu um piano ao lado da janela da sala de estar. 

\- Vocês tem um piano! - Stan apontou e Bill uniu as sobrancelhas. - Eu sempre quis ter um piano em casa.

\- Ah! Você não tinha v-v-visto ele na última vez? - perguntou ele. 

\- Eu acho que eu fiquei de costas para ele. - respondeu rápido. - Você toca? 

\- Minha mãe - Bill aproximou-se do piano, sentando em sua frente. - E v-você?

\- Um pouquinho - gesticulou. 

Bill indicou então o piano com a cabeça, para que Stan sentasse ao lado dele e ele o obedeceu. Ao sentar ao lado dele, entre admirar a beleza do piano e ajustar sua postura, Stan acabou por encostar seu cotovelo com o de Bill e foi inevitável sentir um choque lhe percorrer o corpo. Tentou ignorar a sensação e voltou se concentrar no piano, passando os dedos sobre as teclas brancas. Bill o acompanhava com os olhos, o que normalmente deixava Stan nervoso. Pelo menos agora, depois de muito ter passado por isso no dia da sorveteria, ele conseguia controlar suas reações. 

Stan então começou a tocar a primeira música que lhe veio à cabeça, coincidentemente a primeira que ele soube tocar bem. O garoto ao seu lado abriu um sorriso ao notar que a melodia era de _Heart and Soul_ de Bea Wain. 

\- Quero ser grande? - perguntou ele, referindo-se ao filme estrelado por Tom Hanks. 

\- Sim - Stan sorriu ainda de olho em cada tecla em que tocava. - É uma música fofinha. 

Stan continuou tocando, errando uma vez ou outra por falta de prática e contraindo o maxilar de forma brincalhona. 

\- Eu tô um pouco enferrujado - confessou ele. Apesar dos erros, a melodia saía de forma doce. Bill balançou a cabeça para o que ele tinha dito. 

\- Claro que n-não. Você toca muito bem.

\- Claro que não. - Stan riu.

\- Todo bom m-músico diz isso - Bill rebateu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Stan revirou os olhos rindo, lembrando-se do que Stan tinha dito a ele no dia da sorveteria. 

\- Não. Isso só se aplica a você, ok?

\- Ah, c-claro. - Bill disse, irônico. - E como pode ter tanta certeza?

Stan deu de ombros.

\- Eu só tenho. 

\- Entendi. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a música que saía do piano. Bill ocasionalmente batia os dedos no banco ao acompanhar as notas. 

\- M-Me ensina essa música? - perguntou Bill voltando-se para ele. Stan o olhou surpreso. - S-Só se você tiver p-paciência, c-claro. - riu. - Eu sou péssimo.

Stan demorou alguns segundos antes de responder. Tinha vezes que ele realmente achava que estava preso no sonho, porque aquilo parecia ser maravilhoso demais para ser verdade. Nem se ele pedisse para os Cupidos seria tão perfeito. 

\- Claro. - respondeu ele tentando conter um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. Ele sabia que se Richie ou Beverly pudessem falar naquele momento, os dois provavelmente diriam algo como: “para de babar, Stanley!” Então ele apenas concentrou-se em ensinar o garoto.

Mostrou para que ele imitasse sua postura e assim Bill o fez. Bill iria tocar a parte direita, enquanto Stan iria tocar a parte da esquerda. Ele começou a indicar quais teclas Bill deveria apertar enquanto mostrava o movimento para que fosse mais fácil tocar. Bill copiava tudo lentamente, mas ainda assim sua coordenação motora falhava um pouco. 

\- Ok, eu sou p-pior do q-que pensava - Bill disse rindo e Stan o acompanhou. 

\- Espera, eu vou te ajudar. - Stan então se levantou para ficar do lado da mão dele que tocava. Stan pegou na mão dele e indicava com pequenos toques qual tecla era da vez. Assim que Bill decorou a ordem, ele tocou uma parte - ainda de forma lenta - e sorriu ao ouvir um som parecido com a música sair. 

\- Consegui!

\- Viu, só? - Assim que Stan disse, Bill virou-se para trás e só então pôde perceber o quão próximos os dois estavam. 

Os olhos de Stan intercalaram entre os dois olhos azuis de Bill que pareciam tão atentos a ele. Stan sentiu seu coração acelerar ao notar que o olhar de Bill baixou para a boca dele. E, por um momento, Stan pôde jurar que Bill estava chegando perto quando o barulho de uma porta abrindo chegou aos ouvidos deles.

\- BILL, CHEGUEI. - a voz de George ecoou pela sala e Stan afastou-se rapidamente. O garoto loiro então entrou na sala e surpreendeu-se com Stan. Bill sorriu para o irmão.

\- E, aí? C-Como foi a aula? - perguntou ele e George colocou a mochila em cima do sofá. 

\- Foi tudo bem. Oi, Stan! - cumprimentou George e Stanley apenas deu um aceno desajeitado, ainda tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. - Não lembrava que você vinha hoje.

\- É, eu acabei chegando mais cedo - explicou-se. - Mas eu posso voltar mais tarde, no horário e-

\- Não, não precisa disso, Stan - Bill disse balançando a cabeça. - F-Fica.

George observou os dois se olhando e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com um sorriso.

***

Stan riu, disfarçando o desconforto súbito que aquela conversa lhe trouxe. 

**-** É uma longa história, sabe? - disse ele, fingindo estar analisando uma das questões no caderno de George. - Coisas que acontecem quando se estuda com o sr. Wise…

\- Então o senhor Wise te mandou vir pra cá com o Bill? - George perguntou confuso.

\- Não - Stan riu. Se ao menos Penn Wise fosse tão bondoso como demandava a imaginação de George, Stan não estaria apenas sonhando com o garoto de olhos incrivelmente azuis. - Mas o que acha de nós continuarmos as equ-

\- Ele falou de você ontem. - George cantarolou pegando o lápis. Stan arregalou os olhos. Stan notou uma certa dose de travessura em George. “Calma, Stan. Você não vai ser passado para trás por um garoto de treze anos. Vai, só finge que você é sonso. Aja como se você qualquer pessoa de que ele estivesse falando.”

\- Quem? - perguntou circulando uma parte da expressão que George tinha errado. O garoto então olhou para ele como se Stan fosse burro, o que ofenderia se não fosse exatamente o objetivo dele.

\- Bill. - George disse e voltou-se para a tarefa. - Ele tem falado _muuuito_ de você, se quer saber…

\- Aham - Stan murmurou. Por fora, estava pleno. Por dentro, era como se a imagem dele pulando em cima de George para perguntar sobre o que Bill falava dele fosse tão real que Stan se segurava com todas as forças para agir com indiferença. - Algo ruim?

Ao perceber o que Stan estava fazendo, George semicerrou os olhos enquanto olhava descaradamente para o professor ao seu lado. Resolveu então entrar no jogo dele. 

\- Não lembro agora… - deixou a frase solta no ar. Stan murmurou. - Mas eu achei engraçado que Bill estivesse tocando piano sendo que ele disse várias vezes que odiava piano.

Stan arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele disse isso? - Stan perguntou e se arrependeu no mesmo instante ao constatar o mesmo sorrisinho diabólico no rosto de George. Stan então riu nervoso. - Que curioso, não?

\- Ah, sim. Curioso… - George disse irônico. - Acho engraçado como ele quis tocar piano com você?

Stan começou a pensar se não deveria utilizar da boa vontade de George para saber mais sobre Bill. Ele olhou em volta para ver se ele estava na sala e ao confirmar, voltou sua atenção a George.

\- Tenta pensar que você não passa dividindo - Stan disse e George prestou atenção. - Como é uma igualdade e você quer dividir o outro lado, você multiplica esse. Só não colocamos isso para ganhar tempo, mas é bom que você tenha isso em mente para não fazer confusão. Entendeu?

\- Sim - George acenou e fez mais um exercício. Assim que entregou para Stan, o garoto corrigiu e sorriu ao ver que ele tinha acertado toda a equação.

\- Parabéns, amigo - Stan cumprimentou George batendo as mãos. - Acho que você merece um descanso. 

\- Ah, amém! - George disse respeitando aliviado. - Não me entenda mal. Você é legal, mas matemática continua sendo chato…

\- Isso é normal. Só não é o seu forte. - Stan disse e George deu de ombros. - Mas tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem.

\- Eu espero. Você quer uma água? 

\- Pode ser - George então indicou com a cabeça para que os dois se dirigissem à cozinha. George encheu dois copos de água e entregou um para Stan, que agradeceu em seguida. Enquanto bebia, Stan olhou para George e então disse: - George.

\- Eu.

\- Você sabe se… - Stan disse e parou para pensar nas palavras certas. - Bom, você sabe se o Bill é-

\- Gago?

\- O quê?

\- Gago. Você quer saber se ele é gago?

\- Não - Stan disse rapidamente. 

\- É claro que ele é gago.

\- Eu sei que ele é gago! - Stan exclamou.

\- Quem é gago? - Bill apareceu na cozinha e se serviu com um copo de água. Tinha um semblante brincalhão em seu rosto. Ironicamente, ele não havia gaguejado.

\- Você, claro - George disse e Bill deu risada. Isso fez Stan ficar mais calmo por Bill não ficar ofendido. - Mas não era isso o que o Stan queria saber de você.

"FILHOTE DE RICHIE" Stanley pensou quando arregalou os olhos quase cuspindo a água. George, porém, observava seu irmão sorrir com um rosto angelical totalmente inocente. 

\- O que você queria saber de mim, Stan? - Bill perguntou com um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. Stan sentiu seu rosto esquentar e, também, como se estivesse agindo feito um completo idiota. 

\- Ah. Eu queria saber se você… - Stan começou. - Se você é... 

" _Pergunta qualquer coisa, Stanley!_ " Eddie ecoava na cabeça dele nervoso com a situação. 

\- Se você é fã de Harry Potter. - Stan disse e seu rosto contorceu numa expressão mediana entre o riso e a vergonha. Bill pareceu não entender muito bem e George revirou os olhos balançando a cabeça. 

\- Ah, sim. C-Claro. - Bill disse. - P-Por quê?

"É, Stan. Por quê?" Stan brigava consigo mesmo. 

\- Eu queria ver com alguém - Bill sorriu ao ouvir isso. 

\- Eu t-tenho todos os filmes. S-Se não tiver nada para f-fazer d-depois da aula com o George.

\- Na verdade - George levantou-se da cadeira - nós já terminamos. Não é, Stan?

Os olhinhos de George piscaram docemente. Stan não sabia se George era adorável ou apenas um manipuladorzinho. Talvez fosse os dois. De qualquer forma, ele o recompensaria de algum jeito mais tarde. 

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. - Bill disse. - E-Então vamos?

***

Stan sempre dizia que o quarto de uma pessoa dizia muito sobre a sua personalidade. O dele, por exemplo, era completamente organizado nos mínimos detalhes. Richie dizia que Stan era quase metódico de tão organizado. Eddie, no entanto, só faltava chorar de felicidade ao ver o quarto daquela forma, rezando que Richie algum dia se inspirasse e aplicasse no castelo.

O quarto de Bill, diferente do que Stan imaginava, não era uma completa bagunça, mas também não era como o de Stan. Assim que entrou, viu Bill pegar algumas roupas espalhadas no chão e arrumar a cama rapidamente. 

Tinha uma escrivaninha perto da janela e Stan notou alguns rascunhos soltos, os quais ele não conseguiu identificar do que se tratava pela letra corrida e bagunçada. 

\- Desculpa a b-bagunça - Bill disse e logo foi colocando o filme no dvd para que os dois pudessem assistir. 

\- Relaxa - Stan disse e deixou sua mochila num canto do quarto. 

Bill puxou dois puffs para frente da televisão e os dois ficaram vendo os filmes. 

***

Após chegar em casa, Stan fechou a porta de seu quarto com uma expressão boba em seu rosto. Mesmo com o desastre debaixo da arquibancada, aquele dia tinha sido perfeito.

\- Olha só, Eds - Stan ouviu a voz de Richie e assim que virou-se viu que as duas fadas tinham sorrisos maliciosos. 

Stan nem sequer teve vontade de revirar os olhos, pois jogou-se no chão e ficou a admirar o teto. Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se e logo o acompanharam, ficando um de cada lado de Stan. 

\- Você beijou ele? - Eddie perguntou.

\- O quê? Não. - Stan disse ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto. Richie revirou o olhos.

\- Qual é, Stan. Eu e o Eddie até não ficamos olhando pra parede para dar mais privacidade! - Richie disse. 

\- Nossa, Richie. Que dificuldade deve ter sido pra você ficar sozinho com o Eddie - Stan ironizou e Richie riu. 

\- Mas por quê você não beijou ele? - Eddie perguntou. 

Stan então levantou-se e apoiou seus braços em cima do joelho. 

\- Ah. Eu não tenho certeza, lembra? - Stan disse. - Ainda tem chance de ele gostar da Beverly.

Foi então que os olhos de Stan se arregalaram.

\- Merda! - Stan levantou-se e procurou o seu celular, o qual tinha milhões de mensagens de **_Bevvie <3_**. - Era pra eu ter passado na casa dela! 

Stan nem ao menos leu as mensagens e foi logo ligando para a ruiva.

\- Oi. Mil desculpas. Era pra eu ter passado aí mais tarde.

\- _Pois é, né?_ \- Bev disse. Sua voz tinha leve irritação. - _Eu e o Mike te procuramos na detenção e não te achamos. Aliás, você não foi pra detenção? Seu nome não tava lá e nem o do Bill._

Stan apertou os olhos.

\- Eu dei um jeito pra fugir da detenção. Com o Bill…

\- _Ah_ \- Bev riu sarcástica. - _Poxa, Stan. Você prometeu que iria me ajudar. Eu tô muito fodida nessa matéria! Se o Wise me chama, vou passar vergonha._

\- E eu vou ajudar, Bevvie - Stan disse. - Desculpa de verdade. É que foi meio que uma oportunidade única.

\- _Você poderia ter avisado…_

\- Eu sei - Stan suspirou. - Você me perdoa?

Houve um silêncio na linha quebrado por um suspiro de Beverly.

\- _Claro, Stanny. Mas você tá me devendo, viu?_

\- E eu vou te recompensar. Prometo.

\- _Ok… Agora me conta. VOCÊ FOI PRA CASA DELE. O QUE ROLOU?_

Stanley então contou tudo sobre a tarde que tivera com Bill.

\- _Você me largou pra ficar na casa dele e nem um beijinho você deu. Fala sério, Stanley. Mike vai ficar decepcionado._

\- Haha, muito engraçado. Óbvio que eu não beijei ele. - Stan disse. - Sei lá. Não parecia certo. Eu nem sei se ele é hetero ou se ele ainda gosta de você.

\- _Ai, Stanny. Você é tão inteligente para algumas coisas, mas tão idiota pra outras. Você não vê que esse menino tá afim de você?_

\- E o B + B? 

\- _Stanley, ele nunca me convidou para a casa dele!_ \- Stan precisou afastar o celular do ouvido por Bev ter falado mais alto - _Ok, você me estressou. Enfim, Mike vai fazer a nossa noite de filmes na casa dele na próxima sexta. Como você deu perdido na gente, você leva as bebidas._

\- Ok - Stan riu. - Acha mesmo que ele está afim de mim? 

\- Aff. Boa noite, Stanny. - e desligou.

Stanley iria comentar sobre o que Beverly disse com Richie e Eddie, mas os dois já dormiam abraçados no chão. Stan sorriu ao ver aquilo e pegou um lençol para cobrir os dois. 

Apesar de ainda ter suas dúvidas quanto a Bill sentir algo por Beverly, Stan foi dormir com o pensamento de que faria de tudo o que fosse possível para conquistar Bill Denbrough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conte o que vocês acharam ♥
> 
> ENQUETE ESPECIAL: QUEM É MAIS GADO? STANLEY OU RICHIE?
> 
> Links da playlist:  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	8. Em Mike Hanlon podemos confiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem?
> 
> Isso não fazia parte do recadinho, mas eu acabei de assistir uma ceninha triste de Good Omens e queria saber se alguém tem fanfic de Crowley x Aziraphale, salvem uma shiper carente.
> 
> Brincadeiras à parte, espero que vocês estejam todos bem em meio a esse caos que tá o mundo. Para que vocês possam se distrair nessa pandemia, trago mais um capítulo dessa mágica fanfic.
> 
> Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! Eu achei que tinha explicado pra vocês nas notas dos outros capítulos, mas não kkkk
> 
> Então, vamos lá! Sobre o Fred Toomey.
> 
> Fred Toomey é um personagem do Stephen King que aparece no livro Novembro de 63 (muito bom por sinal, recomendo bastante!). Em um ponto da história, o personagem principal passa pela cidade de Derry e encontra até mesmo o Richie e a Bev (numa cena muito fofa ♥).
> 
> Nesse livro, o Fred trabalha num bar de um hotel e nem aparece tanto, mas eu achei tão fofinha a participação dele nesse livro que acabei colocando como um easter egg. Só pra ninguém achar que ele é um personagem original.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura ♥

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo oito**

**“Em Mike Hanlon podemos confiar”**

**O alarme despertou às cinco horas da manhã,** acordando um Stanley ainda relutante. Tomou seu banho rápido e logo colocou algumas roupas de corrida. Ao mesmo tempo em que enchia uma garrafa d’água e comia um biscoito feito por Richie, o garoto respondia as mensagens de Beverly. Só de ver as palavras abreviadas e com algum erro de digitação, Stan soube que naquele exato momento ela estaria de volta à sua cama, seja lá em qual sono. Também recebeu uma mensagem de Mike, dizendo que já estava em frente à sua casa. 

\- Animação, Stan! - Mike disse ao cumprimentar o amigo com cara de sono. Apesar de ainda estar com muita vontade de voltar a dormir, Stan sorriu verdadeiramente para Mike e os dois começaram a correr. Mike passou a acordar cinco horas da manhã para correr depois de ser escalado no time de futebol no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Stan e Bev, porém, só o acompanhavam às sextas e aquilo era mais do que suficiente para Mike. 

\- A Bev não vai poder vir - disse Stan. Os dois estavam indo em um ritmo leve. - Ela disse que tá com cólica. 

\- Ah, ela tá de graça. Isso sim - rebateu ele.

\- Ela disse que você iria falar isso e te mandou à merda. - Stan disse e os dois caíram na gargalhada. 

\- É por isso que eu amo essa menina. 

Viraram a esquina e puderam ver alguns raios de Sol já iluminando as árvores e algumas casas. Stan notou alguns pássaros voando em bando no céu e sorriu ao ver um que estava lá atrás juntar-se aos outros. Mike começou a acelerar o ritmo e o outro bebeu um pouco de água, sabendo o que vinha adiante. Mesmo ficando feliz em acompanhar Mike, Stan odiava correr. Pelo menos aquilo já servia como uma espécie de atividade física quando fosse à algum médico. 

\- Tá estudando para a prova do Epping? - perguntou Mike a Stan. 

\- Comecei pouca coisa. Bev tinha feito uns resumos, vou ver se ela me ajuda.

\- Acho que vou pedir ajuda pra ela também. Ela tirou nove na última prova e eu tô bem preocupado.

Stan riu soltando o ar pelo nariz.

\- Não sei nem o porquê. Suas notas são excelentes, Mike. - Stan disse. Mike realmente era um aluno aplicado, um dos mais inteligentes da turma. As únicas matérias que não ia tão bem eram Matemática - a qual ele contava com a ajuda de Stan - e História. 

\- Eu sei, mas todo cuidado é pouco, Stanzinho - disse ele. Stan sabia ao que o garoto se referia. Mike estava de olho na faculdade de Derry. Por mais que ele tivesse a intenção de sair de Derry algum dia, Mike queria fazer faculdade na própria cidade para poder continuar ajudando seu avô com a fazenda. O único problema era que aquela faculdade era muito exigente, então o rapaz estava se cercando de todos os meios possíveis para poder entrar. 

O futebol era esse outro meio, o qual poderia garantir uma bolsa de estudos. Apesar de Mike ser um ótimo jogador, o time continuava com a mesma formação desde que o garoto entrou, jogando esporadicamente quando alguém se machucava. Havia uma espécie de máfia entre os jogadores e o treinador. Dinheiro e popularidade aparentemente contavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa ali dentro. Mesmo assim, Mike tentava manter o bom humor e o otimismo. Bev e Stan o ajudavam com isso, as corridas às sextas era uma das provas disso. 

\- Você vai passar, Mike - Stan disse sorrindo para o amigo enquanto tentava acompanhar seu ritmo. Stan bebeu mais água. - É sério. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão esforçada e focada quanto você, cara. Você literalmente consegue fazer tudo. 

\- Menos fazer com que você seja menos rendido pelo Denbrough. - Mike piscou e Stan revirou os olhos. 

\- Falando nisso…

\- Foi só eu falar - Mike então deu uma pausa para beber água e Stan jogou-se na calçada fazendo o mesmo enquanto descansava. - Ok, nós podemos falar sobre o Denbrough, mas será que podemos evitar aquele lance do B+B? Porque você fica insuportável falando sobre isso e eu não quero cair em um looping temporal nesse assunto. 

Stan fez uma careta. 

\- Bev te contou?

\- Óbvio - Mike disse. - Agora levanta. 

Mike estendeu a mão para Stan e os dois voltaram a correr. 

\- Ok, combinado. Bom, eu decidi que vou tentar conquistar ele.

\- Finalmente? - Mike disse arregalando os olhos. - Já estava na hora, não?

\- Não enche! Enfim, como você é uma das pessoas mais conquistadoras de Derry-

\- E você conhece outras? - Mike perguntou. Stan jamais diria aquilo na frente dele e nem de seus Padrinhos Mágicos, mas ele achava que Richie também poderia entrar naquela lista. Mas dizer aquilo poderia deixar Eddie com ciúmes e ele quase explodia internamente quando sentia ciúmes de Richie. 

\- Não importa, porque você é o melhor - disse ele. Mike acenou com a cabeça. - Preciso de dicas para conquistar o Bill.

\- Olha só ele, todo conquistador…

\- Mike!

\- Ok, ok, Romeu. - Mike avistou um banco e os dois pararam mais uma vez. Stan já estava suando muito e bebia a água como se fosse um camelo. Mike, no entanto, estava pleno, deixando o outro com inveja. - Bom, vamos ver… - ele dizia enquanto pensava bebendo água. - Eu não sei muito bem se isso funciona com caras, tá? 

Stan ouvia atento.

\- Assim, quando eu sei que alguém está muito interessado em mim, eu meio que não me dou muito o trabalho de tentar conquistar a pessoa, sabe? - explicou ele e Stan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - É, eu sei que parece meio babaca, mas é verdade.

O rosto de Stan contorceu em uma careta de dor.

\- Maravilha…

\- É, Stanny. - Mike sentou-se ao seu lado sentindo a luz do Sol acariciar levemente seu rosto, ele amava dias ensolarados e aquele estava lindo demais ao seu ver. - Tá muito na cara que você é caidinho por ele. - Mike riu. - Não sei como ELE não vê isso. 

\- Talvez ele veja e não esteja afim.

\- Bev me contou que ele parecia que ia te beijar - Mike disse confuso.

\- Ah, sim. - Stan ajeitou a sua postura. - Mas isso pode ter sido coisa da sua cabeça?

\- Ah, não - Mike olhou para o céu, indignado. - De novo, não. O que nós combinamos?

\- Ok, ok. Desculpa. 

\- Tudo bem, Stanny - Mike apertou o ombro do amigo. Tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Os dias eram sempre assim, o trio brincava, brincava, mas estavam sempre ali um apoiando o outro. - Por quê não faz um teste? 

\- Como assim?

\- Ah, testa ser um pouco indiferente com ele. Sei lá, vai que seja isso mesmo. - Mike levantou-se e olhou no relógio. - São seis e meia. 

\- Ok - Stan também levantou-se. - Te vejo daqui a pouco na aula então.

\- Até daqui a pouco, Stanny.

Mike então saiu correndo pelo resto da rua, onde faria o contorno e um caminho mais rápido para voltar para casa e Stan foi pelo lado oposto observando os pássaros. 

***

\- Chee, passa as torradinhas? - Eddie pediu e Richie passou a manteiga para o namorado. Eddie percebeu as olheiras no rosto dele e acabou pegando ele mesmo as torradas. - Obrigado, amor.

\- Tudo por você, Eds - Richie disse bocejando. 

Stan observava a cena segurando sua caneca de café com uma expressão sofrida em seu rosto, Eddie percebeu e deu risada. Aparentemente, era a sina de Stan aguentar as fofuras e as crises de Richie e Eddie, como também seus apelidinhos que mudavam tanto. Naquela semana, os dois já tinham se chamado de “my love”, “trashmouth”, “Chee”, “Eduardo” - esse carregado de uma voz latina feita por Richie toda vez que ele queria algo de Eddie, “Rich” e, claro, “Eds”. Havia outros, muitos utilizados quando Eddie estava puto da vida, mas Stan não se prendia a esses porque eram variados demais.

\- Como foi a corrida, Stan? - perguntou Eddie. 

\- Bem. Mas eu tô todo dolorido. - Stan disse e Richie riu sozinho em meio ao sono. - Não quero saber o que você pensou, ainda não são nem sete da manhã. 

\- É, Rich - Eddie estava com o rosto ruborizado. Richie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e deitou sua cabeça na mesa. 

\- O que ele tem? - Stan perguntou.

\- Ah, ficamos acordados até tarde ontem à noite - Eddie explicou. - Maratonando séries.

Stan semicerrou os olhos. 

\- Sei.

\- Enfim, algum plano especial para hoje? 

\- Na verdade, sim. - Stan limpou a boca com um guardanapo - Mike vai jogar hoje e eu vou lá ver. 

\- Eba! Hoje é dia de jogo, Rich. - Eddie disse balançando o braço de Richie que apenas deu um joinha como resposta. - Finalmente tiraram esse menino do banco?

\- Ainda não, mas ele vai jogar hoje. Sei lá, eu não entendo nada de futebol. 

\- Bom, pelo menos vamos poder assistir - Eddie deu de ombros. 

\- Sim, quero ser um copo dessa vez… Yeeey! - Richie ironizou e Eddie torceu a boca, acariciando os cabelos do garoto. 

\- Vocês estão na fase melosa de vocês? - Stan perguntou sem olhar para os dois. Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se e deram uma risada fraca. - Ok, já entendi que sim. Se é assim, acho que serei obrigado a convidar o Bill pra assistir o jogo comigo…

\- Ah, Stan. Que coisa feia… - Richie espreguiçou-se. - Jogando a culpa na gente sendo que você já iria fazer isso de qualquer jeito.

Stan cruzou os braços e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Era verdade. Porém, lembrou-se da conversa com Mike mais cedo sobre o teste de indiferença que iria fazer. Aquilo provavelmente iria doer mais em Stan do que em Bill, pensou ele ainda considerando se deveria fazer. Stan só se decidiu fazer aquilo realmente ao olhar para Richie e Eddie utilizando magia para tirar a mesa de café, a qual fora instalada - também por mágica - para tomarem café. O garoto achava o fato de ele sempre tomar o café da manhã com os dois e não com seus pais era engraçado, quando não trágico. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso, então apenas sentou-se na cama; ainda tinha um tempinho antes de ir à escola. 

\- A Bev não vai nesse jogo também? - Richie perguntou. Eddie balançou a cabeça, sabia que o namorado iria tentar roubar os cigarros da menina de novo. 

\- Vai, sim - Stan disse. - Mike e ela ficaram falando sobre mim. Os dois devem ter ficado muito bravos por eu ter fugido da detenção.

\- Você contou para eles que fugiu da detenção? Que exibido… - Richie riu. Stan uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Claro que não, eles viram que eu não estava lá.

Richie abriu a boca e então a fechou novamente procurando o olhar de Eddie e, assim o que o achou, viu que aquela informação não tinha passado despercebida por ele também, porque o menor estava com a testa franzida e com uma expressão de não compreensão em seu rosto.

\- Espera… Eles viram que você não estava lá? 

Stan também franziu a testa com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

\- Sim, ué.

Eddie olhou para Richie de novo e os dois pareceram iniciar uma daquelas conversas passadas apenas em suas cabeças. Stan não estava com muita paciência para acompanhar o raciocínio dos dois, então disse:

\- Ok, vocês estão estranhos demais. Vamos para aula? 

\- Na verdade, nós vamos precisar passar no Conselho das Fadas primeiro, Stanny - Eddie explicou e Stan estranhou. - Acabei de lembrar que hoje é o dia de auxílio às outras fadas.

\- O quê? Isso existe?

\- Sim - Richie afirmou. - Nós estamos tentando ser mais legais com o Conselho. Sabe como é. Né, _Estanho_? - disse o último nome com a pronúncia em espanhol, nem ao menos fez sentido. Eddie fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça e Stan continuou com a mesma expressão confusa.

\- Por que me chamou assim? 

\- Eu não sei. Deu vontade. - Richie sorriu forçado. - Bom, não vai querer se atrasar para aula, seu delinquente burlador de sistemas. 

Stan pensou em perguntar mais uma vez se os dois estavam bem, mas o relógio em seu pulso apitou, o que fez com que ele pegasse sua mochila e saísse do quarto. 

Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se e então Richie disse o que seu coração estava sentindo naquele momento:

\- Estamos FODIDOS! 

***

Esportes nunca foram do gosto de Stan, não havia nascido com aquela habilidade específica e nem ao menos entendia como os jogos funcionavam, mas lá estava ele junto a Beverly Marsh torcendo para Mike como dois loucos e, claro, como se entendessem tudo o que estivesse acontecendo. Algumas pessoas vez ou outra viravam-se para prestar atenção na dupla com uma espécie de nojo em seus rostos e Stan jurou sentir que alguém jogar algumas pipocas em suas costas. Mesmo assim, eles não ligavam, pois a única pessoa que importava estava ali no campo. 

\- EI! - Bev levantou-se e Stan a puxou de volta para o seu lugar. - Isso é falta, Stan!

\- Não, dessa vez ele tropeçou mesmo. Mas se aquele bostinha encostar mais uma vez nele, eu juro que não respondo por mim - Stan disse referindo-se a um dos jogadores do outro time, o qual já havia se chocado com Mike pelo menos umas três vezes, todas elas desnecessariamente. Era uma pena que Richie e Eddie não estivessem ali, Stan adoraria desejar que o jogador acidentalmente virasse a bola de futebol para que ele pudesse chutar. Era óbvio que seria contra as regras e não funcionaria, mas só o pensamento fez Stan sorrir levemente sádico. 

\- EI, EI, EI, OLHA AQUILO! - Stan começou a gritar também e Bev o acompanhou. O jogador havia batido em Mike de novo ao tentar pegar a bola, mas, ao ver Stan e Bev gritando, resolveu se desculpar. Mike olhou para os amigos e deu risada da reação deles e por vê-los tão fervorosos por ele. 

Fez um coraçãozinho com as mãos e voltou a jogar. Bev colocou a mão no coração fazendo um biquinho.

\- Amo demais o meu menino - disse e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Stan. - Espero que ele consiga entrar nos próximos jogos. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo já estão indo para as finais.

\- Isso não é daqui a dois meses? - Stan perguntou e Beverly ficou pensativa.

\- Acho que não são as finais mesmo. Deve ser aquelas antes das finais.

\- Ah! - Stan exclamou. - Eu sei do que você tá falando, mas também não sei o nome.

\- Somos péssimos nisso, Stanny. Precisamos saber os nomes, vou procurar depois. - Bev disse. 

Durante uns cinco minutos ainda do primeiro tempo, o jogo continuou rolando de forma tranquila. Após uma mulher gritar para que os dois ficassem quietos, Bev e Stan decidiram se segurar um pouco. Isso só durou até que Mike conseguiu desviar de pelo menos três jogadores enquanto estava com a bola. Bev e Stan levantaram-se, completamente tensos. 

\- VAI, MIKE! - Bev e Stan gritavam controlando-se para não cair nas pessoas mais abaixo do tanto que estavam pulando na arquibancada. - VAI, CARALHO!

\- Ei, olha a boca, menino! - a mesma senhora que havia jogado as pipocas em Stan disse, um menino de uns quatro ou cinco anos estava ao seu lado. Stan pediu desculpas com um aceno. Beverly revirou os olhos e quando se voltou ao jogo, Mike tinha perdido a bola. Bev jogou as mãos em seu colo ao se sentar novamente, irritada. Stan fez o mesmo. 

\- Que merda - praguejou ela baixinho. - Ele tava quase lá.

\- Calma! - Stan exclamou. - Ele vai conseguir! Ele é muito foda!

\- Jogo difícil, não? - Stan ouviu uma voz dizer bem atrás dele e quando se virou viu Bill e Ben sentado atrás dos dois. 

Beverly riu ao ver a expressão embasbacada de Stan ao ver Bill e logo foi ajudar o amigo:

\- E aí, meninos? Passando nervoso também? 

\- Acho que não tanto quanto vocês - Ben respondeu e Bev balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso com certeza - respondeu ela. - É o meu filho que tá lá jogando!

Bill e Ben deram risada do comentário fofo dela enquanto Stan encontrava-se em um conflito interno, não sabendo se deveria bancar o indiferente - coisa que ele já não tinha sido eficiente, já que não pôde conter um mini sorriso no rosto ao vê-lo - ou se continuava do mesmo modo. Foi então que Stan pensou no quanto deveria ser estranho para Bill assistir a ele de forma quase que boba feito um palhaço. Só de se imaginar pelos olhos dele, Stan já quase teve um surto interno. Ajeitou sua postura e começou a prestar atenção no que Beverly dizia. A ruiva xingava baixinho e apontou discretamente para o jogador que estava batendo em Mike. Bill e Ben riam da irritação dela. 

\- Eu conheço ele - Bill disse. - Ele é m-muito babaca.

\- Vocês eram do mesmo grupinho, não é? - Bev disse e Bill levantou os ombros. - Quem diria, Denbrough. Você já foi amigo da Greta.

\- Péssimos momentos - Ben comentou e os três riram. - Ela não gostava que eu falasse com o Bill.

\- Credo - Stan soltou, trazendo a atenção de Bill para ele. _Merda, merda, merda._ E a palavra repetiu-se na cabeça de Stan até que ele resolvesse desviar o olhar para o Ben. - Mas ela dizia isso na sua cara?

\- Bom, a cara de nojo que ela fazia já era o suficiente, mas às vezes ela dava umas indiretas… - Ben arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu ao ver Bev rir. 

\- Ela faz essa mesma cara pra mim também - Bev contou. - Nunca entendi essa mania da Greta de ser grossa com todo mundo.

\- P-Personalidade forte, talvez? - Bill sugeriu.

\- Ser grossa desnecessariamente não é ter personalidade forte - rebateu Bev. - Sério, você chegar e humilhar uma pessoa ou chamar ela de vadia do nada não é personalidade forte. Ela só tá sendo escrota mesmo.

\- Ela f-fez isso com você também? 

Bev acenou com a cabeça.

\- M-Merda.

\- Pois é… Péssimos momentos com a _Bowiezinha._ \- Ben disse.

\- N-Nossa - Bill riu. - Você d-d-desenterrou esse apelido.

\- Seu apelido pra ela - Ben retrucou e Bill revirou os olhos e olhou para baixo, onde Stan estava. 

O garoto voltou a desviar o olhar e logo os quatro estavam com sua atenção presa ao jogo. Beverly tinha os olhos grudados em Mike e quase se levantava quando o garoto chegava perto da bola. Stan estava da mesma forma, sempre tomando do refrigerante e mordendo o canudinho para tentar se acalmar. Bev sempre reclamava quando ele fazia isso e dessa vez ela tinha comprado um só para ela. 

Foi então, que faltando cinco minutos para o fim do primeiro tempo, Mike conseguiu o domínio da bola novamente. Bev puxou todo o ar com a boca e Stan e ela levantaram-se quando o garoto conseguiu desviar do primeiro adversário. Depois do segundo e no terceiro os dois já gritavam a plenos pulmões. Bill e Ben entreolharam-se e, após um dar de ombros, levantaram-se para se juntar a eles, torcendo para Mike. 

Mas foi apenas quando Mike - naquele exato momento, faltando apenas trinta segundos para o fim do primeiro tempo - chutou a bola indo diretamente para o gol que Stanley e Beverly gritaram mais alto ainda, abraçando-se em comemoração. Bill e Ben os acompanharam, os quatro extremamente felizes pelo amigo. 

***

\- Você é muito meu orgulhinho, mas eu não vou te abraçar suado desse jeito. - Bev disse a Mike e os outros começaram a rir. - Como tá o placar?

\- Três a dois pra gente - respondeu ele com um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. 

\- Parabéns, Mike. - Stan disse apertando o ombro do amigo. - Eu não entendo nada disso, mas foi um gol bonito.

\- Valeu, cara - Mike disse. O garoto, ao ver Bill ao fundo, aproximou-se de Stan discretamente. - E como está indo com o Big Bill?

\- Ah, eu ainda não falei com ele diretamente.

Mike arregalou os olhos, impressionado. 

\- Acho que já é um avanço - Stan deu de ombros. 

\- E ele demonstrou alguma reação?

\- Nenhuma que seja gritante - Stan respondeu. 

Mike acenou com a cabeça. 

\- Continua testando - ouviu então o apito do treinador, indicando que o próximo tempo iria começar. - Bom, vou lá. Me desejem boa sorte. 

\- Boa sorte, Mike. - os quatro disseram em uníssono e foram andando de volta a arquibancada. No meio do caminho, Bev sentiu sua mão ser puxada e logo ela se surpreendeu ao ver Fred Toomey com uma espécie de carrinho de sorvetes encostado num canto onde dava para as pessoas passarem com mais felicidade. Bev sorriu dando um leve gritinho de felicidade.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

\- Vendendo sorvete, né? - disse ele e a garota revirou os olhos. Stan acenou para Fred com a cabeça, porém decidiu que não iria interferir na conversa deles. Ele olhava a cena de braços cruzados, rindo descrente. Bev e Mike diziam que ele ficava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas Beverly parecia ficar da mesma forma com Fred. Não, ela não estava apaixonada como ele estava por Bill; era diferente, uma coisa mais como uma possível amizade colorida. Stan também sabia que grande parte de Beverly não levar isso adiante é pelos rumores. Fred era apenas dois anos mais velho que ela e isso já seria o suficiente para que as pessoas de Derry comentassem. Ele entendia isso, só que de uma forma diferente. 

Ao pensar nisso, inevitavelmente procurou os olhos de Bill, o qual estava parado em pé ao lado de Ben e os dois esperavam Bev terminar de conversar com Fred. Stan franziu a testa ao notar certa energia diferente no rosto dele, parecia um pouco impaciente. 

Bev despediu-se de Fred, voltando com quatro sorvetes de palito - cortesia de Toomey. 

\- Um pra você, outro pra você e um pra você, Ben. - Bev entregou os sorvetes para os meninos que agradeceram. - Freddie bem que poderia patrocinar o Mike, não é?

\- Espero que a sorveteria dele bombe como você tá dizendo. - Stan disse brincando e olhou para Bill. O garoto não deu risada como Stan achou que iria dar, apenas um sorrisinho. Bill então olhou para Ben, que havia se calado desde então, e disse:

\- A g-gente já vai, pessoal.

\- Já? - Stan disparou, dessa vez não se repreendendo por não estar sendo indiferente. Ora, ele nem ao menos conseguiu testar direito e muito menos falar com ele. 

\- É, Ben me prometeu que iria ajudar em uma tarefa - Bill disse e Ben apenas acenou com a cabeça. Os olhos de Bill passaram de Bev para Stan, a quem ele deu um mini sorriso, não olhando muito em seus olhos. - Até a próxima. 

\- Tchau, Stan. - Ben disse descendo um dos degraus, ficando mais perto da ruiva. - Tchau, Bev. 

\- Tchau… - Stan observou os dois descerem novamente a arquibancada até que desaparecessem de seu campo de visão. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Bev perguntou.

\- Não faço a menor ideia.

***

A noite, no entanto, saiu melhor do que esperado e Mike Hanlon conseguiu demonstrar o seu talento fazendo mais dois gols, fechando o placar com cinco a dois. Mesmo assim, o time não o convidou para a comemoração que teria na casa de Greta Bowie, o que era bom, porque ele já tinha um lugar para sua própria comemoração e era do lado de Bev e Stan. 

\- Um brinde ao melhor jogador de Derry - Bev disse ao estender seu copo com Coca-Cola e os três brindaram na sorveteria de Toomey. 

\- Obrigado, obrigado. Não vou fazer discurso porque isso é constrangedor, maaaaaas - Mike sorriu - eu não teria conseguido sem o apoio de vocês.

Stan e Beverly o abraçaram um de cada lado e os três ficaram dessa forma por um bom tempo.

***

Stan jogou-se em sua cama, completamente cansado. Chegou suas redes sociais e sorriu ao ver uma foto que Mike havia postado sobre o dia de hoje. Os três fazendo caretas ainda na sorveteria com a legenda: 

"No trio de ouro de Derry, nós confiamos."

Tendo em mente aquele dia, Stanley escreveu então um comentário dizendo "EM MIKE HANLON PODEMOS CONFIAR." 

Estava quase indo dormir quando ouviu o barulho de uma pequena explosão. Eram Richie e Eddie. 

\- Uau, vocês sumiram o dia inteiro! - Stan disse e viu Richie e Eddie com sorrisos amarelos nos rostos, do tipo "fizemos merda". Stan cruzou os braços. - O que aconteceu? 

\- Precisamos conversar sobre algumas mudanças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conte o que vocês acharam ♥ Alguma teoria?
> 
> Links da playlist:  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	9. Entre pedidos e sistemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey, trevozineos ❤ Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que esteja tudo certo por aí e que vocês estejam protegidos do coronga.
> 
> Antes de falar sobre o capítulo de hoje, queria tirar uma dúvida que apareceu nos comentários. Eu quis colocar o Richie e o Eddie do Finn e do Jack para serem os Padrinhos Mágicos para deixar mais engraçadinho. Nada contra a versão do Bill Hader e do James Ransone, muito pelo contrário, amo demais a performance dos dois ❤ A licença poética para isso é que os Padrinhos Mágicos não envelhecem tanto e na mesma medida de que um humano envelhece, por isso os dois tem mais idade que o Stan mas continuam novinhos. Mas a imaginação é de vocês, então imaginem os dois como se sentirem mais confortáveis ♥
> 
> Além disso, IT STANS, vamos apoiar o trabalho do Chosen e do Jaeden. O Chosen está com um álbum novo chamado Phone Tag que está simplesmente incrível, além de estar em uma série When the streets lights go on, e o Jaeden tá na série Defending Jacob (que eu consegui assistir por uns links aleatórios do twitter e está muito boa). Deem amor demais para esses meninos e não deixem esse fandom morrer!
> 
> O capítulo de hoje é bem curtinho por organização mesmo, mas logo outro maior já vai estar sendo postado mais pra frente!
> 
> Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo nove**

**"Entre pedidos e sistemas"**

**Apesar de ser o “protegido” de Richie e Eddie,** tinha vezes em que Stanley preocupava-se com os dois de uma forma que parecia o contrário. Claro, ele era um rapaz responsável e a aparência de suas fadas não ajudava muito para que ele os visse como autoridade. Stan lembrava-se de se controlar para não rir toda vez que Eddie - o baixinho que, mesmo aparentando ter a mesma idade que ele, tinha uma cara de bebê - o repreendia por algo de errado que ele fazia, ou seja, pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida. O mesmo acontecia com Richie, porém era mais pela forma leve e divertida - para não se dizer desligada - com que ele lidava com as coisas. Afinal, tudo para Richie terminava com a fórmula: piada suja + Eds, my love.

Mesmo que viver com Richie e Eddie fosse uma grande aventura a cada dia, aquilo era como as coisas eram. Por isso que, quando os dois chegaram dizendo a palavra “mudanças”, Stanley sentiu uma pontinha do seu coração apertar. Pequena, pois ele conhecia os dois o suficiente para saber que não se tratava de algo grave, se não eles estariam chorando. 

E Stan só os vira chorar apenas uma vez. 

\- Como você sabe, nós estávamos no Mundo das Fadas - Eddie começou materializando um pequeno sofá azul claro e fofinho para que ele e Richie pudessem sentar. Stan acenou com a cabeça.

\- Sim. Vocês estavam bem estranhos, aliás - relembrou ele.

Eddie fez que sim com a cabeça de uma forma frenética e com seus olhos arregalados, aquilo assustou um pouco Stanley e Richie percebeu. Ouviu ele dizer a Eddie algo como “me deixa conduzir essa vez, Eds” o que pareceu acalmar o menor. Eddie pegou uma das almofadas e a abraçou como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. 

Richie deu aquele sorriso cafajeste tão conhecido por Eddie e disse:

\- Por mais estranho que isso possa soar, nossas varinhas não estavam funcionando.

Stanley precisou de exatos três segundos para processar a informação antes de cair na gargalhada. Richie olhou para Eddie com a mesma expressão de antes e aliviou-se ao ver seu namorado dando o braço a torcer e rindo de sua piadinha, muito mais relaxado. Pelo menos qualquer clima tenso ali estabelecido antes havia sido quebrado. Esse era, com certeza, um dos dons de Richie. 

\- Vocês querem que eu deseje um Viagra ou algo do tipo para ajudar? - Stan perguntou e voltou a cair na gargalhada. Richie revirou os olhos, pensando que adoraria ter feito justamente aquela piada caso fosse Stanley. 

\- Eu garanto que a gente não pre-

Eddie olhou para ele fazendo que não com a cabeça.

\- Ok, engraçadinho. O que nós estamos querendo dizer é que seu último desejo, aquele sabe? Que você pediu para que a gente te liberasse do seu castigo para que você pudesse dar uns beijinhos no seu adorado Denbrough? 

\- Lembro - Stan assentiu lembrando-se de Bill. E da bolada na cara. Um sorriso no rosto dele foi aos poucos se desmanchando quando ele, ao juntar as informações, entendeu o que os dois estavam querendo dizer. - A Bev e o Mike conseguiram saber que eu não estava lá.

\- Sim - Eddie disse como num suspiro. 

Stan olhava de um ponto para o outro, as engrenagens de sua cabeça pareciam ter começado a trabalhar. 

\- Vocês foram lá - afirmou - então sabem o que aconteceu, não? 

\- Nós sabemos, sim. E fica tranquilo. As varinhas já estão consertadas.

Um alívio pareceu percorrer o corpo de Stan. Grande parte das paranóias que passavam por sua cabeça foram embora.

\- É, Stan - Richie sorriu. - Lógico que nós fomos resolver o problema o mais rápido possível porque do mesmo jeito que parou de funcionar para algo simples, poderia ser algo pior e nós não queremos isso de jeito nenhum. Já basta quando a porra das Regras barram. 

Stan assentiu novamente. Estava bem mais calmo, porém ainda muito curioso. Antes que pudesse perguntar, Eddie já foi logo explicando:

\- Os desejos que você fez estão dentro das regras, ou melhor, eles não são proibidos - começou ele - mas o Conselho entende que eles possam trazer… - Eddie viu Richie revirar os olhos - condutas prejudiciais.

\- Prejudiciais? - Stan repetiu e Eddie concordou com a cabeça. Ele então ajeitou sua postura como se estivesse procurando dentro de sua memória pelos desejos que ele tinha feito. Foi só lembrar-se do dia da sorveteria, quando ele atraiu quase que umas cem pessoas pelos feromônios, que Stan disse: Oh.

\- É… - Richie disse como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dele. - Esse daí foi culpa minha. Apesar de eu não me arrepender de nada, aquele dia foi foda. - riu.

\- Foi mesmo - Stan sorriu com a lembrança. - Mas como vamos resolver isso?

Eddie procurou os olhos de Richie, estes que voltavam-se para baixo.

\- É por isso que demoramos tanto lá hoje. - Eddie disse com um sorriso amarelo em seu rosto. - Nós temos meio que um plano.

\- Que plano? - perguntou Stan.

\- Bom, você sabe como o Richie é revoltado com o Conselho - Stan fez que sim com a cabeça. - Essa história dos seus desejos serem “censurados por má conduta” é um tanto absurdo…

\- É ridículo! - Richie exclamou, mas então voltou a olhar para as meias coloridas escrito “R+E”, as quais Eddie havia tricotado para ele em um dia dos namorados. 

\- Eu concordo, mas vai ser necessário que limitemos algumas das loucuras que nós fazemos - Eddie disse levemente triste. Stan apenas acenou. Sua cabeça tentava se convencer de que aquilo não era tão ruim como parecia. Realmente, havia coisas muito piores e, se fosse para evitar aquilo, por que não? - Eu sinto muito, Stan.

Stan sorriu fraco.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem - Stan disse. - Não sou mimado desse jeito. 

E ele realmente não era. Por mais que a ficha ainda não tivesse caído direito para ele e muitas fossem as perguntas que rodassem em sua cabeça, Stan realmente acreditava nos dois ali à sua frente. As expressões de Richie e Eddie pareceram ficar mais aliviadas ao ouvir sua fala. Até mesmo a postura de Eddie pareceu mais relaxada. 

\- E qual é o plano de vocês? - perguntou Stan.

Richie voltou com o riso frouxo.

\- Stan, Stan, Stan… - ele levantou-se. - Já garanto que vai ser uma merda.

\- Richie! 

\- Brincadeira, meu amorzinho - disse e beijou a ponta da cabeça de Eddie. - Resumindo: vamos virar cadelinhas do Conselho.

Stan fez uma expressão engraçada como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

\- Um pouco radical, não?

\- Totalmente…

\- E como e por que vocês vão fazer isso?

Eddie então começou a explicar com a comunidade das Fadas funcionava, todos os serviços, sindicatos, órgãos, dando uma leve passada pelo Tribunal das Fadas e, por fim, o Conselho. Disse a ele também que caso Richie e ele fossem mais participantes e pertencentes à comunidade, os dois teriam alguns privilégios que poderiam ajudar aos três e ter mais poder quanto a fazer mudanças necessárias as quais eles não concordavam com o Conselho - ao dizer isso, Richie murmurou algo como “Conselho corrupto de merda.”

\- Quem sabe assim a gente não possa fazer uma diferença no Mundo das Fadas - Eddie disse incisivo. Stan não quis rir dele, mas achava engraçado como ele havia acabado de fazer um mini discurso político para apenas "se dar bem com os outros coleguinhas." Fazia um certo sentido até. Stan não sabia tanto sobre o Conselho das Fadas, já que só havia o visitado algumas vezes. Mas deu para notar o quanto Richie e Eddie detestavam aquele lugar e as pessoas dentro dele, então aquilo deveria ser um verdadeiro esforço dos dois.

\- Ok, então o que vocês querem fazer é se infiltrar no “sistema” - disse ele fazendo um sinal de aspas com as mãos - para poder destruí-lo de dentro?

Eddie pareceu ficar pensativo por um instante.

\- Ahn, é. Quer dizer, sim, sim. É isso. Parece um pouco doido e exagerado dizendo com essas palavras… - Eddie ficou confuso. - Enfim, é isso. Não tem o que se preocupar porque nós não vamos falhar e logo tudo vai ficar bem de novo.

Richie comprimiu os lábios. Stan notou que ele parecia mais cansado do que quando de manhã.

\- Já está tudo bem, Eds - Richie disse aproximando-se dele e os dois trocaram um de seus olhares, um daqueles que Stan não sabia decifrar direito. Eddie apertou a mão de Richie, acariciando de leve os nós dos dedos dele. Inesperadamente, os dois sentaram-se ao lado de Stan e o abraçaram. 

Apesar de achar a atitude fofa, Stan estranhou.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo?

\- Te abraçando, bobão - Richie fungou. 

\- Nos desculpando por sermos péssimas fadas - Eddie disse com a voz abafada na camisa de Stan.

Stanley balançou a cabeça dando risada dos dois.

\- Vocês não são péssimas fadas, seus idiotas - disse ele. Vocês são o oposto disso, pensou ele. O abraço de Richie e Eddie trazia uma sensação boa para ele, não sabia explicar ao certo. Não era como o de Bev e Mike, o qual também trazia paz para ele, e muito menos o que recebera de seus pais em um de seus aniversários. Aquele abraço era único. E quentinho. 

Se ele pudesse definir aquele abraço, diria que era como a amizade de um Padrinho Mágico deveria ser com o seu protegido.

Richie e Eddie iriam se afastar dele, mas Stan os puxou de novo. Eddie sentiu seu coração ter um misto de sentimentos e quando ele olhou para Richie pôde perceber que havia acontecido o mesmo com ele. 

Os três então ficaram assim, curtindo aquele momento, o qual seria lembrado diversas vezes ao longo do tempo. 


	10. Indiferença

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem?
> 
> Queria dizer que escrever essa fanfic tem sido muito boa pra mim para me distrair do caos que está o Brasil nesse momento e espero que eu esteja ajudando vocês também ❤
> 
> Inclusive, nesses dias que eu tava pelo Twitter encontrei um tweet falando sobre a fanfic e fiquei muito feliz!
> 
> Já que o capítulo anterior foi bem pequeno, trago esse bem grande para vocês. Aliás, vocês preferem capítulos grandes com alguma frequência ou capítulos pequenas com pouco tempo de postagem? Eu tento fazer o tamanho do capítulo à partir do tema de cada um (inclusive tem um que estou escrevendo para a reta final que é bem capaz que tenha umas 10 mil palavras...)
> 
> Enfim, espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura ❤
> 
> P.S.: alguém tava com saudade de Hentrick?

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo dez**

**"Indiferença"**

**Nos poucos dias que se passaram,** Stan dividia-se entre ajudar Richie com formas assertivas para lidar com o Conselho das Fadas e ser o professor de matemática de George. O primeiro havia sido um pedido de Eddie a ele, após muito conversarem sobre estratégias caso o _Trashmouth_ \- como chamavam a capacidade quase incontrolável de Richie de acabar soltando alguma gracinha - aparecesse. Stan não entendeu de pronto o porquê de Eddie querer tanto que fosse ele que o ensinasse e Richie explicou que o garoto era provavelmente a pessoa mais educada que os dois conheciam. Stanley, por outro lado, nem achava que era tão educado assim, mas tratando-se de Richie ele era praticamente um lorde. 

Não foi surpresa para ele ao perceber que era bem mais fácil ensinar equações de segundo grau a George do que Richie a não utilizar palavrões como vírgulas em cada frase. Aliás, George e ele deram um bom avanço no que se dizia respeito à matéria. O garoto estava acertando cada vez mais e tendo dúvidas de quem realmente sabia sobre o conteúdo, uma delas até mesmo que Stan não soube responder de pronto e que os dois chegaram à resposta juntos. 

\- Pra quem odeia matemática, até que você tá se esforçando bastante, não? - Stan brincou e deu risada ao ver Georgie rolar os olhos. - Não é tão ruim, não é?

\- Claro que é - rebateu ele e reconsiderou - mas até que é legal fazer quando chega no resultado certo.

Stan semicerrou os olhos convencido, como se só estivesse esperando o momento em que George fosse declarar seu amor por matemática, o que não aconteceu, mas ele ainda tinha esperanças de o trazer para o seu _lado da força_.

\- Você tem que parar de lutar contra esse amor, George - disse ele brincalhão balançando o braço dele levemente, quase o fazendo rabiscar o papel. George negava com a cabeça rindo.

\- Não e pare de ser estranho - disse ele e voltou a terminar um dos exercícios. - Além disso, você deveria escutar mais os seus próprios conselhos, sabia?

Stanley arregalou os olhos e sentiu um riso nervoso escapar. Era surpreendedor o modo como George o pegava completamente desprevenido, parecendo quase inverter suas idades mentais. Aquele garoto era muito manipulador, quase diabólico e fazia tudo com um olhar tão angelical que jamais alguém iria suspeitar dele. Mas, mesmo que ainda agisse feito um bobo completo quando o assunto fosse Bill Denbrough e não tivesse os olhinhos fofos de George, Stan também tinha seus truques.

\- Talvez, mas eu acho que você precisa mais - rebateu ele já com a postura ereta de volta - uma das coisas que ele também havia ensinado a Richie - e George riu irônico. - E eu não estou falando sobre a matemática.

\- Não me diga… - George ironizou mais uma vez. 

\- Qual é o nome daquela menina com quem você vive jogando online mesmo? - Stan encostou-se a cadeira como se não se importasse para observar as reações de George, este que apertava o lápis em sua mão a cada palavra que ele dizia. - Cara? Não, não, não… Ah, sim, Carri-

\- Por que não vai encher o saco de outro? - George virou-se e Stan riu ao ver o rosto dele levemente ruborizado. George semicerrou os olhos. - Você vai me pagar, Uris.

\- Tô esperando para ver, baixinho - disse e os dois acabaram por rir daquela conversa, Stan mais ainda por ter sido bobo daquele jeito. - Já terminou? 

\- Quase acabando…

Stanley pegou algumas das folhas de papel com exercícios já corrigidos para poder organizá-las do que as deixar bagunçadas e então ouviu o barulho de chaves abrirem a porta da casa dos Denbrough e se fechar de maneira grosseira. George virou-se estranhando e, assim como Stan, ficou mais confuso ao ouvir também o som pesado de uma mochila cair no chão e alguns palavrões gaguejados até que a imagem de Bill Denbrough aparecer na cozinha. 

Stan conteve o sorriso e o aceno para que iria fazer à Bill no momento em que viu a expressão surpresa em seu rosto - mas não de uma forma positiva como a palavra sugere. Pelo contrário, parecia que não tinha pessoa pior que pudesse estar ali sentada na cadeira da sala ao lado de seu irmão mais novo do que Stanley Uris. 

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Bill de uma forma seca. Stan uniu as sobrancelhas. - H-Hoje é dia de aula?

\- Ah, sim - Stan pigarreou antes de responder, olhando para baixo por um instante antes de voltar a encará-lo com uma expressão sem graça em seu rosto. - Mas eu posso voltar outra hora caso você...

Stanley ficou procurando palavras, mas nada saiu. Estava sentindo os grandes olhos azuis do garoto parecendo tão gélidos ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam os fuzilar, Stanley perdeu-se no que estava dizendo.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou Stan. 

Diferente do que esperava, Stanley assistiu à expressão de Bill e a suposta raiva nela contida se esvair por completo. Stan pensou nunca ter visto o garoto de uma forma estranha.

\- Tô ótimo - Bill disse e saiu andando. 

Stanley não poderia dizer que o que sentiu foi tristeza, porque ele não fazia a menor ideia do que havia acabado de acontecer ali. Todavia, parecia uma ironia do destino Stan ainda tentar usar de indiferença com Bill, sendo que ele mesmo não parecia se importar. Percebeu que George o observava pelo canto do olho e fingiu estar ocupado guardando alguns cadernos e ajeitando - com cuidado - suas canetas verde e rosa, mais conhecidas por Richie e Eddie, que observavam a situação com um certo desconforto pela situação constrangedora.

\- Conseguiu terminar? - perguntou ele, fingindo seu melhor sorriso. 

\- Sim… - disse ele e entregou a folha para Stan. George pareceu considerar algumas palavras em sua cabeça antes de falar: Não liga para ele. Não é com você o problema. 

Stan comprimiu os lábios e riu fraco, tentando transmitir, com dificuldade, a ideia de que nem ao menos se importava com o garoto. 

Mas, por dentro, ele não tinha a mesma certeza que George.

***

A fossa de Stanley Uris sempre vinha acompanhada de uma trilha sonora específica e naquele momento, quando estava mal o bastante para nem chamar Beverly e Mike para tomar um sorvete de chocolate, ele escutava _Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want_ , _The Smiths_ , olhando para o teto. A melodia o embalava numa espécie de fluxo de pensamentos em espiral.

Deitado em sua cama, Stanley só conseguia pensar em Bill. Nos seus olhos e no modo como a voz dele parecia tão distante. Sentia um desconforto toda vez que via aquela imagem em sua cabeça. 

Além disso, pensava no trabalho que apresentaria no dia seguinte. De Geografia ainda por cima. Só de pensar que era justamente a matéria que ele precisava quase da nota máxima para passar, Stanley virou-se murmurando como uma criança mimada.

Enquanto ele enfiava sua cabeça no travesseiro, em um tentativa falha de afastar todos os pensamentos sobre o dia, Richie e Eddie apenas observavam o garoto, respeitando o seu espaço, apenas esperando a hora certa de poderem dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que o alegrasse. 

\- É assim que as pessoas ficam na fossa? - Richie perguntou baixinho a Eddie. Os dois estavam encostados à parede um do lado do outro e dividiam um balde de pipoca - não por curtirem ver seu protegido sofrendo por amor, mas porque Richie vira um comercial de um cinema passando na televisão onde havia várias imagens de pipocas - salgadas e doces - aparecendo. 

\- Você não ficou assim quando eu disse que não queria nada com você? - Eddie perguntou provocativo comendo mais um pouco de pipoca e Richie riu de forma nervosa. "Nunca que um fora me doeu tanto", pensou ele.

\- E quem disse que eu fiquei na fossa por sua causa? Pff- disse ele sarcástico e comendo pipoca logo em seguida. Eddie então virou-se para ele com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e Richie revirou os olhos, rendendo-se. - Fiquei escutando _All by myself_ da _Céline Dion_ chorando enquanto comia sorvete. Feliz?

\- Muito - Eddie respondeu dando um beijinho na bochecha dele. - Eu escutei _Without you_ da _Mariah Carey_ no banheiro do castelo. Foi bem dramático, sabe? Do tipo que você desliza o seu corpo na porta chorando. - Richie riu. - Fiquei abraçado com aquele gatinho de pelúcia que você me deu de presente. 

Eddie fez um biquinho e Richie sorriu divertido.

\- A gente combina até no drama. Não é, Eds? - disse ele admirando o rosto do outro e seus olhos brilhavam ao ver o sorriso de Eddie. Richie havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já se apaixonara pelo baixinho, tinha vezes que ele poderia jurar que eram pelo menos três a cada dia. - _Merda_ , eu te amo tanto.

\- Eu te amo demais.

\- Com licença, vocês poderiam parar com a fofura? - A voz de Stan saiu abafada pelo travesseiro que estava amassando sua cabeça. Richie e Eddie levantaram-se para ficar sentados na cama dele. - Estou no meio de uma fossa e o amor de vocês tá me dando vontade de chorar. 

\- Desculpa, Stan - Richie disse. - A culpa foi do Eds.

Eddie revirou os olhos e acompanhou Stan se levantar para ficar sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama. Observou que, apesar de não haver nenhum sinal de choro, o rosto dele junto aos ombros caídos anunciavam ainda tristeza. 

\- Ei - chamou ele e Stan virou-se para ele. - Não deixa esse feioso acabar com o seu dia.

Stan deixou um misto de risada e suspiro sair de sua boca.

\- Era brincadeira, já tô acostumado com o Richie fazendo essas coisas. - respondeu Stan. Olhou então para Eddie, que fez um olhar confuso, e depois para um Richie de boca aberta completamente ofendido. Stan entendeu. - Oh, você tava falando do Bill.

\- ÓBVIO - Richie exclamou. - Você me acha feio?!

\- Deixa isso pra lá - Eddie abanou com as mãos. Richie deu de ombros convencido. - Já falou com a Bev ou com o Mike sobre isso?

\- Não - suspirou ele. - Eles não devem me aguentar mais falando sobre o Bill.

\- Ah, mas eles vão querer te ouvir. Eles são seus melhores amigos.

\- Eu sei, eu só… - revirou os olhos. Pensava o quão idiota pareceria se dissesse em voz alta que não queria sentir tanto. Às vezes ele se culpava por sentir como se sua vida amorosa fosse alguma tragédia de Shakespeare. Mas nada ele poderia fazer se realmente sentia-se desse jeito quanto a Denbrough. _Sentir tanto_. _Indiferença_. Ele não era assim. Franziu a testa inconscientemente e olhou para os dois. _É claro._ \- Eu tenho uma pergunta.

\- Diga, _Staniño_ \- Richie disse. 

\- Tem alguma restrição à manipulação de emoções no nosso plano versus o Conselho?

Eddie uniu as sobrancelhas junto a Richie.

\- Depende de qual sentimento e de quem estávamos falando - Richie explicou.

\- Ahn, se eu desejasse ficar indiferente por um dia? - perguntou ele.

\- O quê? - Richie riu. Eddie porém estendeu sua varinha no mesmo instante, invocando o livro Das Regras e procurando sobre. 

\- Ficar indiferente por um dia - Stan repetiu. - Eu tenho um… Tenho um trabalho para apresentar amanhã e…

\- Ok, pode parar com as desculpas - Richie interrompeu. 

\- Mas eu tenho _mesmo_ um trabalho amanhã, Richie! - indignou-se. 

\- Ei, vocês dois - Eddie chamou a atenção deles e voltou-se para Stan. - Ok, tem como você fazer o pedido, mas tem algumas ressalvas que você precisa saber.

\- Quais? - Stan perguntou com estranheza. Nunca tinha feito um pedido que tivesse condições ou modos diferentes de agir. 

\- São simples. O pedido funciona como você deseja, blá, blá, blá... - Eddie lia rápido com as pupilas de seus olhos indo de lá pra cá - Ah, aqui: você ainda terá suas emoções dentro de uma pequena voz de consciência, mas qualquer coisa que possa soar para o lado emocional será transformada em neutra. 

Stan analisava as frases com a mão no queixo. Até o momento parecia tudo bem. 

\- O verdadeiro eu sentirá as emoções dentro de uma cápsula mágica blá, blá, blá...Aqui! O desejo funcionará durante o tempo requerido pelo protegido, salvo quando o sentimento oposto for despertado fortemente - Eddie finalizou sua leitura e olhou para Stan. - Sem problemas com o nosso plano de boa vizinhança.

\- Perfeito - Stan sorriu. - Acho que um dia inteiro deve dar.

\- Ai, às vezes esqueço que estamos nessa situação, Eds, _my love_. - Richie disse jogando sua cabeça no colo de Eddie, rodando a varinha entre seus dedos. Ajeitou o óculos em seu rosto ao virar-se para Stan. - Pede, Stan, _the man_.

\- Eu desejo ficar indiferente durante um dia - Stan disse e as estrelinhas brilharam fazendo o barulho de sininho. Richie levantou-se e logo Eddie e ele estavam olhando para Stanley com expectativa. 

Stan, no entanto, estava com a mesma expressão de antes. Ao pensar em Bill, uma espécie de vergonha junto ao ressentimento ainda lhe vinha à cabeça, porém em uma dimensão bem menor.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - Eddie perguntou.

Stan quis responder algo como " _a mesma merda_ ", mas ao abrir a boca disse:

\- _Normal_.

***

Diferente do que muitos pudessem imaginar, Stan era muito bom em apresentar trabalhos escolares e suas ideias, ele realmente não tinha dificuldade nisso, apesar de sentir suas pernas tremerem um pouco durante o processo. Por isso, uma das coisas mais irritantes sobre quando ficava triste era como isso afetava seu desempenho escolar e, consequentemente, a sua capacidade de se expor à classe. Era como se a tremedeira aumentasse e a fala saísse gaguejada, dificultando a compreensão.

Mas o trabalho de Geografia daquela manhã saiu bem melhor do que ele esperava. Sentia-se tão calmo, talvez até mesmo leve por não se importar com o julgamento de seus colegas de classe. Stan sorria de orelha a orelha por dentro. Por fora, sua expressão era normal. Nem feliz, nem triste.

Era apenas Stanley Uris sem ser Stanley Uris. 

Se fosse definir enquanto ensinava a George na matemática, ele diria que suas emoções estavam em igualdade, cada uma anulando a outra.

\- Vocês viram a cara da professora? - Bev dizia com um semblante animado enquanto os três andavam pelo corredor indo até a sala onde aconteceria a aula de história. - Ela amou o nosso trabalho! 

\- Ainda bem porque eu precisava demais dessa nota - Mike comentou aliviado. - E o Stanny aqui arrasou demais!

Stanley sorriu minimamente.

\- SIM - Bev exclamou. - Ele ainda deu um fora na Greta falando como se fosse qualquer coisa. Queria ter a sua classe, Stanny.

\- É só você praticar, Beverly - rebateu ele, fazendo o seu eu interior, o qual ainda sentia as coisas arregalasse os olhos. _"Por quê eu disse isso?"_ Mike deu risada da expressão confusa que Beverly fez. A ruiva voltou a dar risada, um pouco sem graça. Stanley quase se bateu por dentro. 

Os três entraram na sala e sentaram-se nos seus lugares de costume perto à janela. Estava um dia frio e a maioria dos alunos usava algum tipo de agasalho, exceto Beverly. Assim que sentou-se em seu lugar - atrás de Stan e ao lado de Mike - os braços dela ficaram arrepiados com a brisa fria. Após fechar as janelas pequenas, ela esfregou as mãos em seus braços para poder se esquentar. Stanley via a situação da menina e quis entregar o seu próprio casaco à amiga, como quase sempre faziam, mas seu corpo não se mexeu nem ao menos um músculo para tirar seu casaco.

Richie e Eddie apareceram em uma salinha de paredes de almofadas cor-de-rosa com detalhes roxos dentro de sua cabeça, onde encontraram o Stan com emoções - ou _emocionado_ , como Richie preferiu o chamar. A salinha parecia um pouco com um quarto de hospício, mas aquele pensamento não era o que martelava na cabeça de Stanley quando ele chegou lá.

\- _Conseguimos sentir os surtos daqui_ \- Richie disse jogado na cadeira, estourando um chiclete enquanto Eddie sentava se em outra com a postura perfeita. Stan foi até os dois e apoiou-se na mesa também roxa com algumas estrelinhas brilhantes de estampa. Quando ele achava que o Mundo das Fadas não poderia ser mais brega, lá vinha ele colocando estrelinhas em tudo o que era possível. - _O que aconteceu?_

\- _Eu não consigo dar o meu casaco pra Bev_ \- Stan respondeu.

\- _Tá surtando por causa de um casaco?_

\- _Ela tá com frio, Richie_ \- explicou ele, impaciente. 

\- _Ah_ \- a mente de Eddie pareceu se iluminar. - _Isso é efeito do desejo. Você tá sendo indiferente._

\- _Não, eu tô sendo um cuzão mesmo_.

\- _Sem palavras feias, seu menino feio_ \- Richie disse como se Stan fosse um cachorro, retribuindo o comentário feito mais cedo e dando risada logo em seguida. Eddie revirou os olhos e pediu para ignorá-lo.

\- _A Bev vai entender, Stan. Aliás, ela tá falando com você agora mesmo. Volta pra lá_ \- Eddie referiu-se ao telão atrás dele, o qual mostrava o que estava acontecendo lá fora, disse tocando na cabeça dele e logo sua visão havia se transformado na sala de aula mais uma vez.

\- Você tá me ouvindo? - perguntou Beverly fazendo um sinal com a mão como se desse tchau. Stan piscou algumas vezes olhando de Mike para Bev. Percebeu que o moletom amarelo dele agora estava em Beverly.

\- Sim, sim - respondeu ele. 

\- Ótimo, porque eu chamei o Ben e o _Bill_ para sentar com a gente e eles estão vindo aí - ela sorriu com malícia. Stan de fora deu de ombros. O de dentro surtou. Bev franziu a testa. - Só isso?

\- Só isso o quê? - Stan rebateu.

\- Você não vai ter um surto ou nem derreter de amor? - Mike disse rindo.

\- Não é possível se derreter com amor, qualquer ciência pode dizer isso - respondeu ele. Mike e Beverly estranharam antes de darem risada. O Stan de dentro bateu a mão no rosto. Iria perguntar porque a sua versão indiferente era tão robótica, quando ele mesmo se respondeu que não poderia ser um humano sem sentir nada.

\- Ok… - Bev prolongou a palavra. Ao ver Bill e Ben se aproximar, a menina acenou para ele indicando os lugares que tinha guardado, os dois na frente de Stan. - Oi, meninos.

\- Oi, Beverly - Ben disse e Mike notou um rosado nas bochechas dele. 

Stanley apenas assistia a chegada de Bill pelo monitor da sala de Richie e Eddie. Seu coração estava disparado, sentia-se ansioso. Ele não estava com sua costumeira camisa xadrez vermelha, usava um moletom preto junto a calça jeans azul claro com o all star preto surrado. Bill pareceu tímido ao cumprimentar Stanley, ele que apenas acenou para Ben e Bill e logo voltou a anotar as coisas em seu caderno. 

\- P-Posso falar com você? - Bill perguntou sussurrando para Stan.

\- Você já tá falando - respondeu ele. Até que nesse ponto o Stanley com emoções não se sentiu tão mal. Ele jamais conseguiria fazer aquilo. Bill sorriu desconfortável. 

\- S-Sim… hmm, será q-que a g-gente pode conversar depois? 

\- Não sei o que vou fazer depois.

\- Não quer ir na minha casa depois? - Bill tentou um sorriso. O Stan de dentro arregalou tanto os olhos que juravam que eles poderiam cair de seu rosto. " _Aceita, aceita, aceita."_

Stanley olhou para ele e disse:

\- Não.

\- _NÃO_ \- Stanley dentro da salinha gritou por dentro. "QUE FORA!" ele escutou Richie gargalhando e Eddie dava tapinhas leves para fazê-lo parar.

Depois disso, Bill apenas comprimiu os lábios e voltou a olhar para a lousa, anotando as coisas que o professor, o qual havia acabado de chegar, escrevera.

A aula seguiu tranquilamente para todos, exceto para Stanley - que batia a cabeça na parede.

***

\- Você tá bem? - Stan ouviu Mike perguntar e ele acenou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a mochila nas costas. - Bev quis perguntar porque você tava bem estranho, mas ficou com receio que você fosse bater nela.

\- Eu nunca bateria nela - Stan rebateu. Sua voz de dentro revirou os olhos. Sentiu-se culpado por ter deixado Bev desconfortável. _Quando isso tudo passar vou dar um abraço nela_ , pensou ele. Mike estranhou e riu da mesma forma

\- É óbvio que não, bobão. É um modo de dizer.

\- Ah, sim.

\- Você tá muito estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Coisas acontecem todos os dias.

\- É...

***

Após muito desconforto, Mike se ofereceu para levar Beverly até em casa, o que foi um alívio para Stanley, já que não aguentava mais o seu indiferente tratando seus amigos daquele jeito. Ia caminhando de volta para a sua casa, conversando com Richie e Eddie.

\- Ok, esse plano claramente não tá dando certo - dizia ele andando de um lado para o outro dentro da salinha. 

\- Claro que deu, Stan - Richie retrucou. - O seu trabalho de Geografia foi digno de uma nota máxima. Era pra isso o que você queria, não?

Stan bagunçou os cabelos. Sim e não, era a resposta para aquela pergunta. Era óbvio que ficar mais calmo na apresentação do trabalho quando ele não estava bem havia sido maravilhoso. Por outro lado, o dia anterior não havia saído da sua cabeça e era nele em que pensava quando fizera o pedido. 

Mesmo tendo dado o troco, Stanley havia pagado por aquilo de qualquer forma, porque, por mais que uma parte sua desejasse aquilo, ele não era daquele jeito. Não era frio, indiferente e nem gostaria de ser. 

Sentia aquilo não só por Bill, mas por Beverly e Mike. 

\- Eu quero desfazer isso - Stan disse e ao ver o rosto de Eddie se contorcer, ele lembrou-se: - Vinte e quatro horas, não é? 

\- Sim - respondeu ele. - Passaram apenas dezesseis.

\- Merda - murmurou ele. - Tudo bem, eu vou me trancar em casa no meu quarto e-

Parou de andar assim que viu as duas pessoas que estavam à sua frente.

A fumaça do cigarro cobria em grande parte Henry Bowers e Patrick Hockstetter, eles fumavam tranquilamente na parte de trás de uma loja de doces da cidade perto à sorveteria de Fred Toomey e longe o suficiente de qualquer delegacia ou autoridade de Derry. Stanley estranhou por aquele não ser um local de costume deles, mas seu corpo - ainda por efeito do desejo feito por ele - continuou andando como se nada fosse. 

No mesmo momento em que Henry viu Stanley se aproximar, afastou-se bruscamente de Patrick, jogando o cigarro no chão e cuspindo em seguida. O Stan "emocionado" teria nojo se não estivesse à beira de um ataque por assistir Bowers aproximando-se dele.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando os dois barraram sua passagem.

\- Uris - Bowers sorriu de um jeito que Stanley conhecia muito bem, lembrando-o dos psicopatas que apareciam naqueles programas de televisão. Ele nunca teve certeza sobre a sanidade de Bowers, só sabia que ele não era normal, muito menos uma boa pessoa. Havia passado por tanta coisa nas mãos de Bowers que as histórias poderiam render um bom filme ou, quem sabe, um seriado. 

Porém, como ele já disse a Beverly antes, sabia como lidar com Henry. O grande motivo pelo qual Stanley suava frio naquele momento era quem estava ao lado dele.

Hockstetter.

Stanley lia muito sobre Psicologia Forense e lembrava-se de ter lido e um livro de que a mente dos psicopatas é uma espécie de zona fronteiriça, entre o que se considera normal e a loucura. Quando Stan olhava para Patrick, no entanto, não sentia como se o rapaz estivesse nessa zona. O olhar dele parecia estar entregue à loucura e o causava calafrios.

Os dois ali eram os piores da gangue.

\- Bowers. Hockstetter - Stan disse como se nada fosse e tentou passar de novo. 

\- Aonde pensa que vai, rapazinho? - Patrick perguntou trombando com ele e fazendo Stan se afastar. 

\- Para a minha casa - respondeu ele. - Suponho que eu esteja atrapalhando algo aqui para vocês estarem irritados com a minha presença?

\- _PUTA QUE PARIU!_ \- Stan surtou. Richie e Eddie também estavam tensos. - _ELE VAI ACABAR COMIGO._

\- O que foi que você disse? - Bowers pegou a gola da camisa dele, cuspindo com sua pergunta. Os olhos dele pareciam faiscar de tanto ódio. 

_\- PEDE ALGUMA COISA LOGO, STANLEY_ \- Eddie disse muito rápido, mas Stan não conseguia pensar em nada.

\- Eu disse o que você ouviu - respondeu ele. A expressão de Bowers se contorceu como se fosse um monstro e logo Stan viu o punho dele ir se aproximando de seu rosto.

\- EI - a voz de Bill ecoou atrás dele. Henry riu como se bufasse e jogou Stanley no chão. Bill desceu da bicicleta no mesmo instante e ajudou Stan a se levantar. Bill fuzilou os dois com os olhos.

\- Olha só se não é o namoradinho do Uris - Bowers caçoou. 

\- Quer mesmo discutir isso, Bowers? - Bill perguntou sem nem ao menos gaguejar. Patrick assumiu a frente, encarando os dois com aquele olhar que Stan observava antes. Mas assim que viu Henry ir embora, o outro deu às costas, seguindo-o. Stan não relaxou até que os dois sumissem do seu campo de visão.

\- V-Você tá bem? - Bill perguntou tocando no ombro de Stan e ele se virou. 

Assim que os olhares dos dois se encontraram, Stan sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido num nível que ele sentiu o controle do seu corpo de volta. 

Stan piscou algumas vezes e de repente começou a sentir tudo de uma forma mais intensa.

\- Sim - disse rápido e piscou de novo. 

\- Q-Que bom - Bill acenou com a cabeça. - Agora, me r-responde: você por acaso é um idiota? 

\- O quê? - Stan perguntou descrente.

\- Perguntei se v-você é idiota. 

\- Eu ouvi da primeira vez! E não, não sou idiota! - retrucou ele. "Por que VOCÊ está sendo um idiota?" pensou em responder, mas ficou calado. Não era possível que ele fosse continuar a agir daquele jeito com ele. 

\- Só um idiota para ficar p-provocando aqueles dois daquele jeito.

\- Que bom que não sou o único então, não é? - Stan rebateu sarcástico, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e Bill revirou os olhos, mas acabou por dar risada do comentário dele. Stan fungou e o acompanhou. 

O dia parecia ter se aberto de novo.

Bill sentou-se no banco da bicicleta enquanto Stan encostou-se na parede do lugar e imaginou Eddie tendo um surto dizendo que a parede estava suja demais. 

\- Stan, eu…- Bill pareceu considerar as palavras - Eu q-queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu fui meio b-babaca. V-Você não deve ter entendido nada, não é?

\- Ah - Stan disse ainda meio lento. - Você foi? Eu nem percebi que você…

Bill arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Stan lembrou-se da conversa "amigável" dos dois de mais cedo e soube que aquela desculpa não iria colar. " _NÃO! Acaba com ele para depois não ter que reclamar para gente"_ Richie dizia.

\- Ok, talvez eu tenha percebido.

\- S-Sei que percebeu. E em minha defesa, eu t-tinha acabado de encontrar esses dois imbecis - referindo-se a Henry e Patrick. - É uma longa história, mas eles perseguiram o G-George esses dias e eu não aguentei. E, sei lá, eu acabei d-descontando em v-você do nada, eu… Eu nem sei o porquê de ter agido daquele jeito.

\- Bill, tá tudo bem - Stan disse. Entendia como Henry Bowers poderia tirar alguém do sério. - Você poderia ter me falado sobre isso também. Sabe, eu me importo com o George. Ele é um garoto muito legal, no que eu puder ajudar, vocês podem contar comigo.

Bill parecia sorrir com os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

\- O-Ok - concordou ele. - Posso te pagar um sorvete? Eu tô realmente me sentindo c-culpado.

\- Não precisa - Stanley riu. 

\- Você não quer? - perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios. Stan acabou sorrindo também e olhando para baixo antes de aceitar. - V-Vamos?

\- Vamos.

\- Fico mais aliviado, depois dos f-foras que você me deu hoje, isso é uma v-vitória.

Stanley riu alto. Os dois acabaram indo à sorveteria de Fred. 

Ao vivenciar aquele momento, Stanley lembrou-se da ressalva do pedido, aquela que poderia tirar o efeito antes das vinte e quatro horas. 

Olhando nos olhos de Bill, ele soube exatamente o significado de oposto da indiferença.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conte o que você achou ♥
> 
> Links da playlist:  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	11. Mágico Contraste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Como vocês estão?
> 
> Aparentemente, o roteiro de 2020 foi escrito por Stephen King e cada dia é dia de um surto diferente. Eu queria deixar para postar esse capítulo quando as coisas estivessem mais calmas em respeito à tudo o que tá acontecendo, mas acho que às vezes é bom dar um tempo para pensar em algo que não seja o caos do mundo. Dar um tempo, JAMAIS esquecer ou ignorar.
> 
> Enfim, mudando um pouco de assunto, separei todos os capítulos bonitinhos do roteiro e o número exato de capítulos dessa mágica fanfic: 39. Como eu tenho um certo toc com números quebrados, serão 40. Ainda não sei qual capítulo vou escrever a mais, mas provavelmente será algum bônus pro final ♥ Ou seja, faltam ainda 29 capítulos, quem amou?
> 
> Bom, espero que vocês gostem. Boa leitura!  
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo onze**

**“Mágico Contraste”**

**Fez um sinal de certo no exercício de George.** Antes mesmo que Stan pudesse liberá-lo, o garoto loiro foi correndo para o videogame sem nem ao menos se despedir dele. “Pré-adolescentes”, Stan pensou e ainda tentou se lembrar de se era assim nessa idade. Começou a subir os degraus da escada da casa dos Denbrough à procura de Bill e reparou em um quadro em especial na parede, de um beija-flor. Sorriu. 

Amava pássaros, em todos os aspectos.

Voltou a subir a escada. Diferente de todas as vezes em que entrava naquela casa, Stanley sentia-se leve. Ele não era falso ou coisa do tipo, mas era sempre um desafio para ele quando Bill abria a porta de sua casa. Ele tinha que colocar ainda mais à prova de que não sentia absolutamente nada por ele. Porém, naquele momento, pensamentos positivos - os quais não eram tão recorrentes quando se tratava de Stanley Uris - rondavam a sua cabeça. Talvez os dois estivessem mais próximos e todas aquelas situações constrangedoras pudessem passar. Ele até mesmo sentia-se mais relaxado na presença dele. _Como ele poderia pensar diferente?_ Com isso, os pensamentos negativos foram para longe. 

Assim que avistou o quarto de Bill, antes mesmo até de bater na porta, franziu a testa ao ouvir o som abafado de _All I Have to Do is Dream_ vindo do quarto dele. Estranhou em como a música não parecia se associar em nada com o estilo de músicas que Bill escutava. 

Ficou tão preso àquele detalhe que nem ao menos percebeu a porta abrindo-se. Bill quase segurava seu corpo sobre a porta, em uma postura extremamente relaxada enquanto a música parecia embalar os dois numa espécie de bolha. Stanley tinha seus olhos presos aos de Bill, os dele estavam levemente semicerrados e o conjunto de toda sua expressão foi o que mais chamara a atenção dele, por lhe parecer tão diferente. _O sorriso dele estava diferente_.

\- Já acabei a aula com George - Stan disse encarando os lábios vermelhos de Bill. Quando voltou aos olhos do garoto, tentando deixar o seu sentimento menos óbvio, viu algo que não notara antes. 

_Desafio_. Nítido e faiscante.

O sorriso acendeu-se novamente em seu rosto e Stan se viu entrando no quarto dele, quase como se flutuasse de tão fácil e leve que se sentia. Um pulsar de seu corpo pôde ser sentido ao ver Bill fechando a porta. Foi inevitável que a imaginação de Stanley desenhasse todo um cenário em sua cabeça, mesmo que ele se sentisse culpado por isso. 

As coisas pareciam estar acontecendo mais rápido ao mesmo tempo que havia lentidão. Stanley sentiu-se zonzo por um instante, antes de Bill virar-se até ele e dizer com a voz ofegante:

\- Finalmente.

Quando ele viu, Bill estava o pegando pela gola da camisa, beijando-o quase que violentamente. Stanley nem acreditou quando sentiu os lábios quentes do garoto nos seus, mas não demorou nem meio segundo para que ele começasse a retribuir. 

Sentiu seu corpo ser vagarosamente empurrado até que pudesse sentir a dimensão macia e gélida que era a cama de Denbrough. Bill sorria para ele de forma apaixonada e Stan pôde sentir uma felicidade tão quente em seu peito.

\- Bill, eu… - Stanley dizia, mas o garoto roubava seus lábios em mais um beijo, até que - eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. 

Stanley iria beijá-lo de novo, mas Bill se levantou da cama com um riso em seus lábios. Stan uniu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o porquê do garoto estar rindo.

\- Ah, Stan… - Bill sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. - Mas isso não está acontecendo.

\- O quê? - perguntou Stan.

\- Acorda, Stan.

E então Stanley acordou, com a respiração ofegante. Com muita revolta em seu olhar, viu seu quarto no escuro. 

Sem música. Sem beijo. Sem Bill. 

\- _Merda._

***

Stanley nem ao menos sabia o porquê contava as coisas a Richie e Eddie. Mesmo mencionando o seu sonho com Bill como se não fosse nada demais, as duas fadas quase morreram engasgadas com as torradinhas com geléia de morango que estavam comendo durante o café-da-manhã de tanto que gargalhavam. Richie, dramático do jeito que era, até mesmo jogou-se no chão enquanto Eddie limpava suas lágrimas e Stanley rolava os olhos. 

\- Ah, Stan… - Richie dizia ajeitando o óculos de volta ao rosto e passando seu braço pelo pescoço de Stanley, que ainda estava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão muito semelhante a Grumpy Cat. - Você precisa daqueles Apanhadores de Sonhos.

\- Só se for para jogar na sua cabeça - desvencilhou-se de Richie. - E pra que eu iria querer isso?

\- Não sabe o que dizem sobre eles? - perguntou Richie. Stanley fez um “não” com a cabeça sem prestar muita atenção no que o padrinho dizia. - Eles filtram todos os sonhos, deixando apenas os bons e, sabe, prolongando…

\- Eu não quero mais ouvir, Richie - disse e começou a organizar sua mochila. 

\- Não irrita ele, Rich. Já basta a vergonha que ele vai passar quando for ver o Bill hoje - Eddie disse e então Stanley tornou-se aos dois, que estavam deitados em sua cama. 

\- E quem disse que eu vou ficar com vergonha? - perguntou ele com a testa franzida. Eddie ficou com a boca aberta por alguns segundos antes de olhar para Richie e os dois caírem na gargalhada novamente. - Vocês são insuportáveis, sabia?

\- Ahhhh qual é, Stanny - Richie debochou. - Isso é completamente normal. Teve uma vez que eu sonhei com o Eds e-

\- Richie! - Eddie arregalou os olhos e rangeu os dentes, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Com a boca torcida, Richie acabou por apenas revirar os olhos. 

\- Não posso falar nada nessa casa - Richie levantou-se e foi até Stan. Sua expressão em conjunto a armação grossa de óculos indicava uma de suas provocações. Stanley levantou o queixo para o encarar. - Acha mesmo que não vai passar vergonha na frente do Denbrough hoje?

\- Sim, Richie - Stan respondeu e Richie percebeu que no meio da resposta o outro havia rangido os dentes e riu. - Sabe, as pessoas têm autocontrole. E você sabe que eu não fico corado quando passo vergonha, então qual é o ponto?

Richie deu de ombros. 

\- Nenhum na verdade - disse ele e voltou à mesa mágica, tomando o resto de seu café na caneca do Batman. Eddie olhou para o namorado balançando a cabeça e ele piscou.

***

Por ser uma manhã fria de quarta-feira, Stanley colocou o suéter cor creme por cima da sua do Queen - um presente de Mike para ele no seu último aniversário - carregando sua jaqueta jeans nas mãos. Richie e Eddie, como sempre, estavam em bottons coloridos, um de pássaros e o outro com "don't stop me now" escrito. 

O dia na escola passou tão rápido que Stan surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o sinal soar. Acompanhou Bev e Mike até que a placa da rua Jackson aparecesse, então despediu-se dos amigos. 

Mesmo com o sonho que o _atormentara_ \- não sabia se essa seria a palavra certa para definir o que sentira na noite passada - Stanley sentiu-se tranquilo ao cumprimentar Bill assim que chegou para dar sua aula à George. 

As visitas à casa dos Denbrough havia aumentado um pouco mais naquela semana quando George anunciou com muito desespero que suas provas estavam chegando. Assim que Stan chegou, o garoto quase que pulou em cima dele com um caderninho repleto de dúvidas e exercícios de matemática.

\- Vou deixar vocês a sós - Bill piscou para Stan antes de subir as escadas. 

Stanley e George foram para a mesa da sala, onde normalmente estudavam, e o mais velho pediu para que George repetisse suas dúvidas com mais calma. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Stan percebeu que, assim como ele, George ficava ansioso demais para provas, achando que o melhor jeito para lidar com aquilo seria estudar mais ainda e não de uma forma saudável. Por sorte - e talvez por experiência, se assim pudesse se dizer - Stanley sabia exatamente o que fazer. 

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer... - o garoto choramingou de ombros caídos apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

\- Tá brincando? Você praticamente deu uma aula nas últimas vezes em que eu estive aqui.

George torceu o nariz.

\- Tá falando isso para me agradar.

\- Ah, claro - ironizou Stan - até porque eu tô sendo muito bem pago para isso, não é?

George começou a dar risada.

\- Talvez não com dinheiro… - insinuou ele e Stan semicerrou os olhos, sabendo do que se tratava. Aquilo não era exatamente uma surpresa para Stanley, até porque a quantidade de indiretas que ele dava para Stan sobre o seu irmão eram iguais ao número de aulas que os dois tiveram. Sabia que do jeito que George era, descobriria sobre a sua queda por Bill. A pergunta que Stan tinha era apenas se ele mesmo deixava o sentimento tão escancarado. Richie provavelmente diria que sim.

\- Resolve esse, esse e… - Stan foi circulando alguns números na folha de exercícios que o professor Wise havia passado para a classe de George. - Esse. Todos esses que eu marquei precisam do conhecimento da matéria inteira para fazer. Se você não conseguir resolver qualquer um desses que eu marquei, a gente começa a estudar mais ainda, do jeito que você tá falando pra fazer. Fico aqui até madrugada se for preciso - garantiu ele. - Mas se você acertar tudo, vai estar mais do que provado que você sabe sim a matéria. Ok?

\- Ok - concordou ele. Enquanto fazia os exercícios, Stan respondia as mensagens no grupo que tinha com Beverly e Mike, apelidado carinhosamente de " _Cadelinhas da Bev_ " - isso quando não mudavam o nome para " _Não aguentamos mais o Stanley_." 

Mike tinha mandado com uma foto de _Milagre da Manhã_ , um livro que estava lendo, com uma caneca de café ao lado e Beverly havia mandado fotos de novas combinações de roupas que tinha feito inspirada no visual da Claire de _Clube dos Cinco_. A menina até mesmo tinha imitado algumas das cenas que apareciam no filme e aquilo só reforçava o que Stanley pensava de que Beverly Marsh era alguma filha perdida da Molly Ringwald. Além da foto, tinha escrito: 

" ** _Vamos ver Clube dos Cinco na sexta e isso não está aberto a discussão_** "

Stan animou-se em lembrar que a noite de filmes do trio já era naquela semana. Uma das tradições favoritas do grupo, as sextas na casa de Mike eram incríveis. Os três assistiam a filmes ou séries, jogavam jogos de tabuleiro, cartas, bebiam e depois se juntavam para conversar sobre coisas aleatórias. A última delas e uma das que mais deixou Stanley intrigado foi da lenda de que uma tartaruga colossal estivesse abaixo de toda a Terra e fosse a responsável pela sua criação.

Assim que respondeu, deu uma passada por seu Instagram e teve uma boa surpresa ao ver uma foto de Bill na timeline. Usava um suéter verde escuro e estava de olhos fechados com poucos raios de Sol o iluminando. _Estava lindo como sempre_ , Stanley pensou. Cogitou deixar um comentário quando George deixou o lápis de lado, indicando que já tinha acabado.

\- Vamos ver… - Stan passou os olhos e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao perceber que o garoto tinha acertado todas as questões, exatamente como tinha previsto. - Você acertou tudo.

\- Sério? - George arregalou os olhos e então sorriu. - Legal! 

\- Eu te disse que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

\- Ok, mas eu ainda vou querer revisar essa parte aqui e- 

\- George - Stan chamou - você já estudou tudo o que tinha que estudar. Se esforçar mais do que o necessário só vai te deixar cansado e confie em mim quando eu digo que você sabe a matéria.

George olhou para a folha antes de suspirar aliviado. 

\- Obrigado, Stan.

\- De nada, baixinho - Stan disse bagunçando os cabelos dele. George riu. - Agora, me conta o que você faz pra se divertir além daquele jogo lá.

\- Primeiro: se chama _Rainbow Six_ \- George corrigiu e Stan riu. - E eu gosto de fazer truques de mágica.

Stan arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não sabia sobre esse hobby do garoto.

\- Faz um truque pra mim, então - Stan pediu e George assentiu com a cabeça, ficando de pé. Stan virou seu corpo para poder ver melhor como o truque seria feito, ele gostava de analisar como os mágicos enganavam as pessoas. Claro que ele não diria nada a George quando percebesse o que garoto iria fazer para realizar a tal mágica. - O que você vai fazer?

Viu então o menino ir até a cozinha e pegar uma faca. Os olhos de Stanley se arregalaram tanto que poderia jurar que iriam sair rolando pelo tapete áspero da sala de estar dos Denbrough. George disse como se nada fosse:

\- Vou tirar meu braço fora.

Stanley abriu a boca em um perfeito “o”. Nunca iria admitir, mas George conseguia ser um pré-adolescente bem bizarro às vezes. Até iria dizer algo, mas então lembrou-se de com quem estava conversando. 

_George_. 

Aquele era apenas George tentando assustá-lo. Era bem capaz que ele aterrorizasse Stanley e logo depois caísse na gargalhada, _exatamente como Richie faria._ Stan logo colocou uma expressão convencida no rosto e assistiu a George iniciar os procedimentos. 

\- _Que criança bizarra…_ \- Richie comentou.

\- _É, não sei se quero ter filhos. Imagina só se a criança ser que nem aquelas crianças em filmes de terror?_

\- _Iria ser foda_ \- Richie riu.

George tirou de seu bolso uma daquelas varinhas clássicas de mágicos, toda preta com um parte pequena e branca na ponta. Stanley lembrava-se de ler um livro de mágica para iniciantes quando tinha uns catorze anos. Tinha aprendido com ele que a mágica nunca estava de fato onde se esperava e, sim, _escondida_. No caso de George, o truque não estaria onde ele apontava com a varinha, mas em outro lugar. Stanley ainda não havia descoberto qual.

\- Agora, Stanley Uris - George apontou a varinha para Stan - você está prestes a testemunhar os meus poderes sendo canalizados para essa varinha mágica. Plim.

George bateu com a varinha um pouco abaixo de seu ombro e Stan fez cara de conteúdo. " _Ok, tudo bem por aqui”_ Stan pensou. 

\- Vou agora cortar o meu braço fora - anunciou George e pegou a faca. Stanley começou a analisar a faca. Parecia bem real, _real demais até…_ Enquanto via quase que em câmera lenta George posicionar a faca perto de seu ombro mais uma vez. Então George bateu com a faca com tudo no braço. 

E gritou.

\- MERDA! - Stanley quase caiu da cadeira ao ver um leve filete de sangue sair do braço do menino, transformar-se em um grande círculo até escorrer pelo braço inteiro. - VOCÊS TÊM KIT DE PRIMEIROS SOCORROS?

\- EU NÃO SEI - George disse com a mão no braço.

Stanley se xingava mentalmente por ter deixado George fazer aquilo. “Porra, Stanley! Parece que você tem merda na cabeça! É óbvio que aquilo não era uma boa ideia. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…” pensava ele enquanto subia as escadas correndo para chamar Bill. 

\- Bill, o George- Stan abriu a porta com tudo e então seus olhos voltaram-se arregalar com a visão de Bill. 

Pelado. 

\- MERDA.

\- MAS QUE P-PORRA? - Bill cobriu-se com a toalha que estava ao seu lado e Stanley fechou a porta novamente, saindo correndo.

_Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda!_

Stan iria descer os últimos degraus mais rápido ainda, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e acabou rolando até o chão. Olhando naquele momento para o teto, Stanley disse:

\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

 _\- RICHIE, PARA DE RIR! Stanley, você está bem?_ \- Stan ouviu a voz de Eddie ecoar em sua cabeça. 

\- Eu desejo um kit de primeiros socorros! - Stan pediu e logo uma maletinha surgiu bem ao seu lado.

Levantou-se rápido ao lembrar-se de George e o procurou na cozinha, onde o garoto estava tomando um copo de refrigerante e seu braço intacto. Stanley olhou para ele, então para o braço dele, então para ele de novo. 

_“QUE PORRA É ESSA?”_

\- George, o seu braço-

\- Você caiu na mágica! - George começou a gargalhar. Mesmo assim, Stanley ainda encontrava-se chocado.

\- Você começou a sangrar! - Stan exclamou gesticulando com as mãos.

\- Sim, de mentirinha - George explicou com um pequeno pote vermelho nas mãos. Era sangue falso. 

\- Mas eu vi você-

\- É, as pessoas costumam ver a mágica. Essa é a graça.

A boca de Stanley abriu e fechou diversas vezes em um mínimo espaço de tempo até que se lembrou de Bill. Passou as mãos em seu rosto e sentiu-se quente.

Stanley estava corado.

***

Quando Bill Denbrough chegou para a aula quinta-feira, dia seguinte ao do incidente com o braço de George, Stanley nem ao menos conseguiu olhar nos olhos do garoto e fingiu que estava dormindo na aula de tão cansado que estava, o que não necessariamente era uma mentira, já que Stan ficou revivendo a cena que acontecera e não conseguiu nem ao menos pregar o olho de noite. Richie riu tanto que precisou tomar água para se acalmar. Aparentemente, a vida amorosa desastrosa de Stanley o fazia gargalhar.

Stan nem ao menos se despediu de Bill no dia anterior, apenas disse boa sorte na prova para George e saiu correndo com a mochila nas costas. Ou seja, ele ainda não havia encarado o garoto desde que o vira pelado. 

Os planos de Stanley de ficar de cabeça baixa o dia todo foram destruídos por completo quando o professor Wise entrou na sala de aula, dizendo que substituiria o professor Jake Epping. Ele expulsava qualquer pessoa que estivesse dormindo em sua aula, atitude que Stan até achava compreensível, mas como não gostava do professor só achava absurdo mesmo. 

Bill e ele trocaram um segundo olhar constrangedor na semana, mas durara pouquíssimo tempo, pois logo o professor Wise jogou os livros em cima da mesa com tanta força, para que alguns alunos tagarelas - Greta Bowie sendo um deles - parassem de falar.

\- Bom dia, alunos - cumprimentou ele com a voz sarcástica e o olhar fixo passando por cada um deles. - Vou substituir o professor Epping hoje porque ele está ocupado com alguma coisa hoje.

Stanley arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Não sabia mensurar o quão desnecessário era expor um colega de trabalho, mas era Wise, então qualquer coisa que ele fizesse já não era mais surpreendente para Stan. Ou assim ele achava. A ideia de que a voz dele conseguia ser mais irritante de que o normal fez lembrar de que também teria aula com ele amanhã. Suspirou pesado. 

\- Antes da aula começar, gostaria de anunciar que a nossa prova está chegando - um descontentamento pôde ser ouvido pela sala inteira. Wise arregalou os olhos. - Quietos! Como eu ia dizendo, sei que muitos de vocês preferem colar de seus… - Wise direcionou seu olhar a Stanley, que apenas respirou fundo olhando para o professor - amiguinhos do que realmente estudar para a prova. 

Virou-se dramaticamente até a lousa e começou a anotar o conteúdo que a prova abordaria. Dentre eles estavam função, logaritmo e função logarítmica. 

\- Que ótimo! - Bev exclamou baixinho. - Ele colocou função e logaritmo, duas matérias que eu não sei fazer, e função logarítmica. As duas juntas! Tô fodida!

\- Calma, Bevvie. Eu te ajudo a estudar. 

\- Alguma reclamação, senhor Uris? - Wise voltou-se mais uma vez para Stanley. 

\- Não, professor. 

\- Ótimo. Eu sugeriria que começassem a estudar nesse exato momento. Para se prepararem de verdade. Lembrem-se que eu não hesitaria em mandar mais um aluno para a detenção... - disse ele e anotou mais algumas coisas na lousa. - Ah, outra coisa! Antes de vocês me chamarem de palhaço diabólico devorador de criancinhas…

\- Que específico - Mike estranhou. 

\- Vou passar uma lista de exercícios bem extensa que deverá ser entregue no dia da nossa prova e dará uns pontinhos a mais para quem precisar. Se, claro, acertarem tudo. 

Beverly suspirou aliviada. 

\- Ainda vou ser bonzinho e deixar que façam em duplas - Wise disse e assim que os alunos começaram a comemorar deu sua típica. - Mas vai ser decidida por sorteio. 

\- Ah, não - Mike jogou-se sobre a cadeira. - Nunca tenho sorte nesses sorteios. Da última vez caí com o Chambers e tive que fazer tudo sozinho!

\- Foi em biologia, não é? - Bev perguntou e Mike assentiu. - Até que eu tive sorte com a minha dupla. Não é, Ben?

A ruiva deu uma cotovelada de leve em Ben, que sorriu levemente envergonhado e com o rosto ruborizado. Stanley sorriu ao ver aquela cena, dando uma arqueada de sobrancelhas para Mike, numa forma de comunicação única dos dois. Seus olhos passaram pelos de Bill, o qual ficara quieto desde então, ouvindo o que o professor dizia.

\- Vamos dar início ao sorteio, então. 

\- _E aí, Stan? Preocupado?_ \- Eddie perguntou dentro de sua cabeça. 

\- _Quer uma ajudinha com a sua dupla?_

\- Não, Richie…

\- _Tem certeeeeeza?_

\- Sim.

\- Silêncio! - Wise disse e começou a pegar os papeizinhos, delicadamente cortados por um dos clones de Greta Bowie. 

O sorteio de Wise foi relativamente rápido para todos os alunos, menos para Stanley. Parecia que o seu nome nunca chegava e suas opções haviam começado a ficar bem complicadas. Bev tinha caído com Ben, para a felicidade dos dois, e Mike quase teve um treco quando Wise sorteou o nome de Greta para ser sua dupla. Ainda tinham nove alunos para serem sorteados. 

\- Está anotando tudo, Annie? Ótimo. A próxima dupla é… - Wise tirou um papel e o desdobrou. - Bill Denbrough e… Stanley Uris.

\- Richie… - Stan sussurrou trancando maxilar.

\- _Não fui eu!_

Stanley estranhou. Olhou para Bill e ficou ficou feliz ao ver um mini sorriso no rosto do outro. Talvez fosse apenas sorte. 

\- Não - Stan estranhou Wise dizer e quando olhou para o professor, ele olhava para ele. - Vocês dois já fazem muita coisa juntos.

\- P-Perdão? - Bill perguntou, sem entender. 

\- _Fazem muita coisas juntos?_ \- Richie repetiu. - _Stanley só surta quando está perto dele e não faz nada!_

Stanley quis muito mandar Richie à merda naquele momento, mas Wise jogou os nomes de volta à pequena caixinha de papel, sacudindo-a para embaralhar os nomes novamente e Stanley tinha a leve impressão de que ele o observava. 

\- A nova dupla é… - Wise pegou novos papeizinhos e pretendia os ler em voz alta de uma vez só, mas sua expressão contraiu-se em confusão. - Bill Denbrough e Stanley Uris.

Stan preocupou-se quando viu Wise arregalar seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que franzia a testa e suas narinas pareciam bufar de raiva. E o pior de tudo era que ele estava olhando fixamente para Stanley. O professor então jogou os papéis - mais uma vez - na caixinha, sacudiu e foi até a carteira onde Stanley estava sentado, os olhos ainda fixos em cada ação de Uris.

\- Eu sei o que está fazendo - sussurrou ele.

\- Eu não tô fazendo nada - Stanley disse, mas até a sua resposta havia saído em tom de dúvida. Richie e Eddie tinham garantido a ele que não estavam manipulando o sorteio, então aquilo era realmente pura sorte?

Wise fez uma careta debochada e sacudiu a caixa violentamente na frente de Stan. Enquanto colocava sua mão na parte de dentro da caixa, Wise continuava a olhar fixamente para Stan - a classe ainda observando tudo sem entender, principalmente Bev, Mike e Bill. Tirou dois papéis de uma vez e assim que os leu, Stanley pôde ver os dentes do professor rangerem ao trancar o seu maxilar.

\- Bill Denbrough e Stanley Uris - disse ele. Seus olhos pareceram se arregalar em desgosto.

\- Algum problema, professor? - Stan disse com o riso frouxo. Wise parecia querer até chorar de raiva.

\- Só comecem a fazer logo! - dito isso, voltou a sua mesa. 

***

O gelo ainda não havia se quebrado quando Stanley chegou junto com Bill à casa dos Denbrough. Aparentemente, ver a pessoa nua não criava tanta intimidade como diziam por aí. 

George ainda não tinha chegado da escola, o que só dificultava mais ainda a situação em que os dois se encontravam. Stanley _precisava_ falar com Bev e Mike sobre isso, eles provavelmente saberiam o que fazer.

Bill colocou os livros sobre a mesa, a qual ele costumava usar para estudar com George, e Stanley tirou sua mochila dos ombros. O silêncio era ensurdecedor. Não era possível que Stan fosse tão _fodido no amor_ , como diria Richie, que essas coisas acontecessem com ele tudo de uma vez só. Bill não dissera uma palavra sobre isso, então talvez o melhor era fingir que não tinha acontecido absolutamente nada. 

\- V-Vamos começar? - Bill perguntou e Stan assentiu. - Legal, eu tava olhando esse d-daqui e fiq-

**_“Can_ **

**_anybody_ **

**_find me_ **

**_somebody to love?”_ **

Bill, porém, não conseguiu terminar a frase porque uma música pode ser ouvida abafada de sua mochila. _Somebody to love_ do _Queen_. Stanley prontamente pegou seu celular e desligou a música num piscar de olhos. Achou estranho aquela música - justamente aquela música! - tocar, sendo que ela não era o toque de seu celular ou despertador. Ele nem mesmo estava a ouvindo antes quando ia para a escola de bicicleta. 

\- Desculpa. Vou colocar no silencioso. Você estava dizendo?

\- Ah, sim. - Bill assentiu com a cabeça. - B-Bom, é sobre esse exercício de função l-l-logarítmica - Bill apontou para o exercício dez da folha de exercícios e Stan aproximou-se para poder analisar melhor a questão. - Ele tá pedindo para fazer o gráfico, mas a minha dúvida é-

**_“Only you”_ **

O garoto teve que pausar sua fala mais uma vez ao ouvir o comecinho - bem clássico - da canção _Only you_ do _The platters_. Bill olhou para Stan com um sorriso um pouco sem graça em seu rosto e o outro nem ao menos sabia onde enfiar a cara. Não precisou nem Richie começar a gargalhar dentro de sua cabeça para que Stanley entendesse o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Mil desculpas, eu juro que coloquei para vibrar - explicou Stan revirando os olhos, fingindo mexer nas configurações do celular. No seu bloqueio de tela estavam Richie e Eddie, o primeiro gargalhando enquanto o segundo o repreendia com o olhar. Stan viu o ícone de um fone de ouvido, onde ficavam as músicas e apertava o botão de pause incessantemente, enquanto a música ainda continuava a tocar. Stanley poderia sentir a vergonha tomar conta de suas ações e parecia que tudo ficava mais difícil. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu parar a música, sorriu sem graça para Bill.

\- Mas não vai acontecer de novo - disse firme a Richie. 

\- S-Sem problemas. Essas c-coisas acontecem. - riu ele sem entender muito bem que estava acontecendo com o outro. Stan fez um sinal para que continuasse a falar sobre a questão. Sentia seu rosto quente, esperava muito que não estivesse corado. Eddie _com certeza_ iria ficar sem seu namorado quando os três estivessem sozinhos. 

\- Me fala a sua dúvida - pediu Stan, mas antes que Bill pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o som tão característico de _Careless Whisper_ começou a tocar. Stanley respirou bem fundo, com os olhos fechados. Estava tentando se acalmar para não surtar na frente de Bill. 

Era isso. Ele iria matar Richie Tozier.

\- Richie…

\- Q-Quem? - Bill perguntou. Stan estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu que tinha dito o nome de Richie em voz alta. Por sorte, ele pensou em algo rapidamente. 

\- Ah. É meu vizinho. Ele tem cinco anos - Stan explicou e aproveitou para zombar de Richie. - Ele vive entrando na minha casa, pegando as minhas coisas, atormentando a minha vida, sabe? Acho que ele deve ter pego meu celular na última vez que veio lá em casa e colocado essas músicas de alarme. 

\- Uau, que pestinha. 

\- Sim - concordou Stan. - Insuportável...

\- E e-ele já ouve essas m-músicas? 

\- Pois é. Deve ter caído do berço quando era menor - Stan disse e Bill riu. Não só ele, como Eddie também. Richie revirava os olhos. Ao ver que o clima ficara mais leve, Stan resolveu que deveria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. - Me desculpa por ter entrado no seu quarto. Eu não queria ter entrado com tudo, mas é que-

\- Stan, t-tá tudo bem. G-G-George me explicou t-tudo depois - Bill balançou a cabeça e então sorriu. - Ele já me a-a-assustou desse j-jeito também. 

\- Nossa, eu quase morri - Stan disse com alívio. - Mesmo assim, eu deveria ter batido.

\- F-Fica tranquilo - Bill sorriu. - Dá próxima vez só me convida pra j-jantar antes. S-Sabe, antes de pular pro próximo estágio.

Stanley riu. 

\- Pensei que aquele sorvete já contasse como alguma coisa - disse ele.

\- Eu sou d-difícil - Bill disse e os dois começaram a gargalhar. 

\- É só você escolher o lugar e a gente vai - Stan propôs. Eles estavam realmente flertando? 

\- Vou pensar - respondeu ele em tom de brincadeira. 

Voltaram a estudar pela lista de exercícios de Wise, enquanto Richie e Eddie ficavam observando.

\- _Até que de um jeito meio controverso você é um bom Cupido, Richie._ \- Eddie comentou. 

\- _Óbvio, Eds. Sou o rei da sedução._ \- vangloriou-se ele. - Se eles não conversassem direito, eu iria colocar _I want to know what love is_.

\- _Bobo_ \- Eddie riu. - _Mas tem que tomar cuidado. O sorteio foi muito estranho e o Wise tá na cola do Stan._

Richie uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- _Mas eu não fiz aquilo, Eds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://twitter.com/lizzzfn/status/1267408374544695300
> 
> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> Links da playlist:  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	12. Comporte-se, Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem?
> 
> Cinco horas da manhã - eu realmente amo postar de madrugada. Gostaria de começar esse recadinho pedindo as suas boas vibrações e energias positivas junto com toda a mágica dos unicórnios de vocês para que eu não tenha pegado nenhum exame na faculdade (faltam dois resultados a).
> 
> Brincadeiras à parte, faltam apenas dois resultados e eu pretendo escrever mais nesses meses - espero que o bloqueio criativo passe longe. Tenho isso até para decidir nome do capítulokkkkkk. Sério, alguém quer renomear os nomes que eu dou para os capítulos? Eu sou péssima demais. Aliás, podem me mandar sugestões de nomes para capítulos passados.
> 
> FELIZ DIA DE RICHIE E EDDIE ♥ Declarem-se mais ainda para o amor de vocês e é isso. E, para os solteirinho que nem esta que vos fala, que vocês encontrem a pessoa que te deixe tão rendida quanto o Richie e pelo Eddie, vice-versa.  
> Esse capítulo é dedicado a você que está solteiro. Sua vida amorosa pode ter te esquecido, mas eu não ❤.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem! Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo doze**

**"Comporte-se, Richie"**

**Pela paisagem nublada,** parecia ser muito mais cedo do que normalmente aparentava às sextas feiras de treinos de Mike, Bev e Stan. Tinham colocado suas bicicletas perto da entrada do parque, do lado de uma grande árvore responsável pela maior sombra do lugar.

Cada dia que se passava, o jogo tão decisivo para Mike se aproximava e com a mesma proporção os treinos ficavam mais intensos. 

Enquanto ele corria sem parar, indo e voltando pela extensão do parque, Beverly e Stan andavam vagarosamente, ela com um semblante que parecia tédio, mas era apenas muito sono e ele bocejando vez ou outra. Mesmo assim, toda vez que o menino completava uma volta, os dois batiam palmas desajeitadas - lutando para manter os olhos abertos - e gritavam alguns incentivos. Mike não conseguia controlar os risos. 

\- Credo. Vocês parecem zumbis - disse ele e saiu correndo mais uma vez.

\- Você também pareceria se fosse uma pessoa normal! - Bev gritou e em seguida deu um bocejo pesado, o qual ela tentou impedir colocando a mão na boca. - Quero a minha cama.

\- Eu também. Espero que ele não mande a gente correr que nem da outra vez. 

\- Ele não se atreveria - Bev semicerrou os olhos, mirando o melhor amigo que já desaparecia do seu campo de visão ao virar a fonte no meio do parque, onde alguns pássaros bebiam água. - Ok, me atualize das novidades, preciso ficar acordada.

\- Acho que vou guardar minhas histórias para mais tarde. 

\- Hmmm - Bev insinuou com um misto de malícia e sono - fiquei curiosa. Mas tudo bem. Vamos repensar o que vamos fazer hoje à noite. 

\- Ok. Mike disse que tem tudo comprado para fazer a comida e já tem os refrigerantes em casa.

\- Sim.

\- Você traz os filmes. Eu, a bebida. Aliás, não precisa de tanta bebida. Mike não vai beber por causa dos treinos. 

\- Ok.

\- A parte mais importante é com você - Bev disse com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

\- É, mas eu não quero ter que cuidar de você caída no chão, Marsh. 

\- Só tô brincando com você, bobo. Você sabe que eu não bebo desse jeito desde aquela a festa do ano passado.

\- Sim, nem me lembre porque eu tive um surto de preocupação.

\- Ah, pode trazer também o refrigerante de baunilha? Mike disse que talvez a gente assista Harry Potter hoje e eu queria assistir com estilo.

\- Trago sim - Stan disse e um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios, lembrando-se da última vez em que assistira a Harry Potter. Beverly prontamente percebeu, balançando a cabeça rindo do amigo.

\- Não quer chamar o Bill hoje? - perguntou ela, estendendo uma das sobrancelhas e Stan verificou se ela estava brincando com ele.

\- Bill? Ah, não…- respondeu ele. Por mais que tivesse ficado tentado a aceitar na mesma hora, Stan tinha em mente que vinha vacilando com seus amigos, principalmente com Beverly. - Essa noite é a _nossa_ noite. 

\- Sim, mas não teria problema se ele viesse. Mike até já tinha falado isso antes.

\- Uau, vocês são mais rápidos que eu.

\- E qual é a novidade nisso? - disse ela e Stan revirou os olhos. - Pode chamar o seu amor, Stanny. 

\- Talvez eu chame...

\- Ei, seus molengas - Mike os chamou. - Chega de descanso! Hora de se mexer.

\- Ah não, Mike! Eu tô com dor nas costas - Beverly reclamou, mas logo ouviu o som irritante de um apito perfurar seus ouvidos. A garota, que agora estava bem acordada, saiu em disparada atrás de Mike. Stanley só não sabia se corria para pegar o apito dele ou se para fazê-lo engolir. De qualquer modo, ele ria com a bobeira de seus amigos e correu para alcançá-los. 

***

Após ter dado carona para Beverly em sua bicicleta, Stanley chegou em casa tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Chegou a ver seu pai na cozinha virando uma página do jornal que lia assim que subia as escadas, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Como era de costume, viu Richie materializando alguns cupcakes com cobertura de cor verde pastel, conversando com Eddie, que estava sentado à mesa. Pelo bater incessante dos pés de Richie, Stanley percebeu que os dois pareciam ansiosos e até um pouco cansados, mas talvez fosse apenas o sono que o próprio Stanley sentia. 

Apesar de sentir seus olhos pesarem, ele não se atrevia a reclamar porque passara uma grande parte da noite conversando com Bill. A iniciativa tinha sido de Stanley, após ver um meme que representava bem a situação que ele passara quando entrou no quarto de Bill. Ele nem achava que o outro fosse responder tão rápido, mas por sorte - e para um pouco de desespero de Stan - ele estava online. Trocaram alguns outro memes bobos, marcando-se em posts do Facebook, e conversaram sobre como o professor Wise implicava com ele. Foi perfeito.

Stanley sentia que devia muito a George por ter o contato de Bill em seu celular, já que só tinha conseguido por causa das aulas de matemática. Talvez ele até mesmo devesse agradecer ao professor Wise. E foi pensando nisso em que percebeu como a paixão era um sentimento tão bizarro, capaz até mesmo de olhar o lado bom das pessoas que você mais detestava. 

Era engraçado pensar que se fosse a semanas atrás aquele cenário mal passaria pela cabeça de Stan. 

- _Stannn_ \- Richie chamou daquela forma que sempre fazia quando queria pedir alguma coisa. Stanley apenas levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e pôde ver o sorriso amarelo não só estampado no rosto de Richie, mas no de Eddie também. _Merda_ , pensou ele já esperando o pior. Caminhou então à mesa onde os dois estavam sentado com sua postura exalando desconfiança e talvez até um pouco de medo. Afinal, eram Richie e Eddie e quando os dois - _justamente os dois!_ \- inventavam alguma coisa juntos era quase sempre uma bagunça. 

Suspirou bem fundo antes de sentar-se à mesa, perguntando logo em seguida:

\- O que vocês fizeram?

\- Nada? - Eddie respondeu, não tendo muita confiança em sua voz. Ele então olhou para Richie, que acenou com a cabeça como se estivesse o incentivando a falar. - Então…

\- Sejam diretos, por favor. Quanto mais rápido vocês disserem, mais rápido eu posso pensar em onde esconder o corpo-

\- Credo! - Eddie exclamou enquanto Richie ria. - Nós não fizemos nada de errado.

\- Então o que aconteceu? 

\- Ok, eu falo - Richie disse e então voltou a sorrir, só que de uma forma sarcástica - Nós temos uma festinha para ir hoje.

Stanley franziu a testa.

\- Que festa? 

\- A festa do Conselho das Fadas. 

***

Richie e Eddie explicaram tudo de uma forma bem resumida sobre a festa que aconteceria. Disseram que tratava-se de uma festa que acontecia em ocasiões especiais em que o Conselho se reunia para comemorar. No caso daquela festa, seria a chegada de novos membros à comunidade - não eram Richie nem Eddie, mas sim outras fadas que haviam demonstrado empenho de forma a facilitar a vida no Mundo das Fadas e, dessa forma, iriam receber medalhas de mérito. 

Aquilo tudo não passava do plano deles de “boa vizinhança” com suas outras amigas fadas, como uma tentativa de se aproximar do Conselho. 

Stanley ficou receoso em aceitar ir por dois motivos. O primeiro era de que só pelo pouco que pudera observar pelo modo que se comportavam as fadas, sabia que aquela festa seria chata como qualquer outra festa de família, do tipo que seus pais o faziam ir quando era menor. E o segundo - sendo o principal motivo - era a mini-festa na casa de Mike e ele simplesmente _amava_ as noites que tinham junto assistindo filmes. Era o dia em que ele não dormia em casa, ficava com seus melhores amigos até o Sol nascer, eram sempre as noites mais divertidas. E, além do mais, ele não queria vacilar com os dois novamente. 

Porém, Richie e Eddie o tranquilizaram quanto a isso, dizendo que a festa aconteceria no período da tarde e que eles estariam em casa antes mesmo do horário da festinha na casa de Mike. Quanto ao tédio, Richie tranquilizou o garoto dizendo que não havia festa chata se Richie Tozier estivesse nela. Stanley não se convenceu muito, mas sabia que pelo menos poderia dar boas risadas ao ver Richie tentando não se comportar feito uma criança – a qual ele parecia ser na maioria das vezes.

\- Você tá b-bem? – Stan ouviu a voz de Bill perguntar atrás dele e um sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca. Ele virou-se para olhar para Denbrough e o viu abrir aqueles típicos sorrisos dele, em que seus olhos pareciam semicerrados e era como se ele estivesse o provocando. Stanley poderia facilmente se acostumar com aquela visão todos os dias e não iria reclamar nem um pouco.

\- Sim. Por quê? – perguntou ele, no mesmo tom que o outro usara.

\- Você parecia um p-p-pouco aéreo, não sei – respondeu ele enquanto copiava algo escrito na lousa. Stan sorriu travesso. Para ele era novidade que Bill reparasse nele durante a aula.

\- São umas coisas que eu tenho que resolver depois da aula, só isso – disse ele e Bill acenou com a cabeça. Lembrou-se então do que Beverly disse sobre convidá-lo para a ir à casa de Mike e pigarreou antes de falar. Aquele parecia ser o momento certo. – É, então... – precisou fazer mais uma pausa ao ver Bill recair os olhos sobre ele mais uma vez – Mike vai fazer uma sessão de filmes na casa dele hoje à noite, é meio que uma tradição nossa. Vai ter bastante comida, refrigerante, umas outras bebidas... – disse e os dois deram risada. – Sei lá, se você quiser ir... Eu iria ficar feliz.

Bill sorriu, mas então seu rosto fez uma careta.

\- Eu iria amar ir, mas eu m-m-meio que p-prometi ao G-George que iria jogar com ele esta noite – disse comprimindo os lábios e Stanley acenou com a cabeça. – D-Desculpa.

\- Não tem problema. Quem sabe em uma próxima.

\- Claro – disse ele rápido e Stan riu ao vê-lo corar. – Você ainda tá me devendo um j-j-jantar, lembra?

Stanley balançou a cabeça rindo, um pouco com vergonha só de lembrar sobre o dia anterior. Não era possível que sua existência fosse resumida a passar vergonha e ser a vela oficial de Richie e Eddie.

\- Eu iria te pagar esse jantar com as comidinhas maravilhosas que o Mike faz, mas você não tá disponível – zombou Stan e Bill empurrou de leve o ombro dele. Bill iria dizer mais alguma coisa, porém, com a chegada do professor de Geografia na sala, resolveu guardar para si. Pelo menos Stanley já sabia que poderia convidar o garoto em uma próxima vez.

***

\- Vou me atrasar um pouquinho hoje, ok? – Stanley soltou no meio do intervalo, quando ele, Bev e Mike estavam já na arquibancada, o lugar de costume dos três. Ele nem conseguiu terminar de pronunciar a frase direito e os dois amigos já se tinham olhares maliciosos caindo sobre si.

\- Hmmm – os dois disseram em uníssono, rindo logo em seguida.

\- Não é nada disso – Stanley rebateu.

\- Mas a gente não falou nada – Mike fingiu-se de inocente. – Beverly, você disse alguma coisa?

\- Eu não disse nada... – disse ela jogando a fumaça para o lado, abrindo um sorriso malandro. – Só fiquei curiosa para saber se esse atraso tem algo a ver com um certo garoto de olhos azuis com quem você estava falando pelos cotovelos tão animadamente na sala.

Stanley revirou os olhos.

\- Não, não é por causa dele. Inclusive, eu o convidei e ele disse que não vai poder hoje – explicou Stanley.

\- Aleluia – Mike olhou para cima e Stan abriu a boca, desacreditado. – Desculpa, mas eu não sei se iria ter lençol o suficiente na minha casa para a limpar a baba de vocês dois olhando um para o outro.

\- Meu fígado, Michael! – dizia Beverly segurando-se de tanto rir.

\- Bullying com os amiguinhos não é legal, sabiam? – Stan disse e Bev revirou os olhos, dando leves pontadas no cigarro que estava entre seus dedos. – Bem que eu gostaria de estar com ele, mas fazer o que, não é?

\- Relaxa, Stanny – a ruiva disse. – Do jeitinho que vocês estão não duvido nada que até o final do semestre vocês já não estejam namorando.

Stanley ia retrucar, mas Mike o interrompeu:

\- Se falar do negócio lá do B+B você vai apanhar de nós dois. – Stanley então ficou quieto. Sim, ele sempre iria voltar naquele assunto.

\- Afinal, o que o senhor vai fazer para chegar atrasado na nossa sessão de filmes, Stanny? – perguntou Bev, brincalhona.

\- Ah, eu preciso estudar um pouco para as provas e revisar a matéria do Wise, já que ele me expulsou de duas das aulas dele – respondeu ele e Bev acenou com a cabeça. Odiava mentir para seus melhores amigos, mas não tinha muita escolha tratando-se de Richie e Eddie.

\- Tudo bem, então. Só me avisa quando estiver saindo de casa para e ah! Muito importante: não esqueça as bebidas – disse ela e piscou.

\- Cachaceira.

***

Assim que chegaram ao Mundo das Fadas, Stanley pôde avistar um lugar parecido com um cinema, cheio de luzinhas brilhantes em volta de um painel rosa claro e branco, em que estava escrito **Festa do Conselho das Fadas** , com letras estilizadas e com purpurina em volta. Até que comparado às outras vezes, não estava tão brega. Era engraçado estar ali com Richie e Eddie. Em sete anos de amizade ele nunca nem soubera da existência de uma festa para as fadas. Porém, analisando o comportamento dos dois durante os anos, era bem capaz que eles recebessem os convites e os jogassem fora pela lareira, rindo da inocência das outras fadas por acharem que fossem aparecer. 

Stanley conseguia imaginar aquela cena de forma bem vívida enquanto olhava Eddie ajustar - pelo que parecia a terceira vez - a gravata de Richie. 

\- Eddie, você vai acabar me enforcando! - Richie exclamou, materializando um espelho e verificando sua aparência. Stanley fez a mesma careta que Eddie fazia no momento em que Richie viu o estado que seu cabelo se encontrava. - EDDIE!

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Tá um pouco diferente do que você usa, mas-

\- Eu tô parecendo um poodle! – interrompeu e logo estendeu sua varinha para poder arrumar, voltando ao seu estilo original. Eddie respirou bem fundo de olhos fechados, então voltou-se para Stan.

\- Ok, antes de entrarmos lá, vamos repassar algumas coisas - os olhos do baixinho inevitavelmente foram parar em Richie novamente, o qual cruzou os braços preparado para ouvir as reclamações do namorado. – Você lembra de tudo o que o Stanley disse sobre os palavrões.

\- Sim – Richie riu um tanto nervoso. – Talvez.

Eddie pediu para que Stanley tomasse à frente.

\- Ok, Richie. Vamos mais uma vez. Se você ficar muito estressado e quiser dizer “nem fodendo”, você pode substituir por... – prolongou a última palavra esperando que Richie a completasse. Richie então respirou bem fundo.

\- “Acho que não será possível” – disse ele com uma careta e Stanley precisou se segurar para não rir da cara dele.

\- E se você quiser dizer “foda-se”?

\- “Não acho que isso seja relevante neste momento”.

\- E se alguém te xingar?

\- Ahn... – Richie precisou pensar muito em uma outra resposta que não fosse “vai tomar no meio do seu cu” – “por que está falando assim comigo?”

\- Isso – Eddie disse, sorridente.

\- Pfff, que coisa mais idiota – Richie riu. – Vocês vivem falando de mim, mas o Eds vive sendo mais boca suja que eu quando tá nervoso. Parece até um pinscher.

Stanley não se aguentou e começou a rir junto com Richie no mesmo segundo enquanto Eddie tentava respirar fundo mais uma vez. _Parecem duas crianças_ , ele pensou.

\- Quer ser transformado num poodle de novo? – Eddie ameaçou com sarcasmo e Richie e Stan pararam de rir. O baixinho então aproximou-se bastante de Richie, antes de olhar para a porta e logo depois para ele de novo. - Nada de palavrão, nada de falar mal do Conselho, nada de falar mal da Myra e nada de piadinhas sexuais. Você entendeu?

\- Sabe que eu amo quando você manda em mim. Não é, Eds? - disse e piscou. Eddie e Stanley reviraram os olhos. – Ei, ei. Eu entendi, ok?

Richie acariciou a rosto de Eddie, que permitiu-se relaxar por um instante.

\- Vai dar tudo certo – sussurrou ele e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha logo em seguida.

 _Eddie esperava que sim_.

***

Stanley não pudera ficar mais surpreso ao ver que a parte de dentro daquele lugar, o qual era enorme e parecia uma espécie de saguão de um castelo, tudo, é claro, aos padrões das fadas. Ao ficar o analisando pelo que pareceu um minuto inteiro, Stanley chegou à conclusão que as fadas deveriam ter se inspirado em My Little Pony para fazer a decoração do lugar. Ele iria dizer isso a Richie, porém Myra havia visto os três ali e fizera questão de os cumprimentar.

\- Ora, ora, quem está aqui – disse ela num tom que transbordava falsidade. Stanley sentiu Richie colocar suas mãos nos bolsos das calças, claramente incomodado. Dessa vez, Myra já não usava o penteado da Dona Florinda. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e lisos, indo até mais ou menos à altura do ombro.

\- Sim, nós viemos. – a voz de Eddie também não era uma das mais verdadeiras, mas ele ainda estava se esforçando mais do que Richie, quem tinha um misto de sarcasmo e nojo em sua expressão.

\- Quando Christine disse que vocês viriam, eu quase não acreditei. Mas pelo visto vocês realmente estão empenhados na causa, não? – perguntou ela bebendo um pouco de um líquido rosa vibrante e viscoso que estava dentro da taça em que segurava. Ao ver os três ali, Stanley não conseguia imaginar como Eddie sequer havia namorado aquela garota.

\- Não acho que isso seja tão relevante nesse momento - Richie disse com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. - Quer dizer, você sempre foi muito cética. Não é, Myra? – Richie alfinetou, complementando em sua cabeça “assim como você não acredita na sexualidade dos outros.” Stanley arregalou os olhos, voltando-se para Eddie que dava uma risada nervosa e instantaneamente fazia um sinal para que tirasse Richie dali. 

\- Richie, eu tô com fome – Stan improvisou e então sorriu falso. – Ah, desculpem os meus maus modos. É que essas viagens do mundo humano para o mundo mágico parecem afetar o meu organismo. 

\- Claro, querido. Isso provavelmente deve ter vindo de um dos seus Padrinhos, não? – disse e se acabou em rir. Eddie olhou mais uma vez desesperado para Stan e iniciou mais uma de suas risadas nervosas. Stanley o acompanhou enquanto Richie sorria sarcástico e tinha um "vai se foder" claramente estampado em seu rosto. Preferiu ficar quieto, pois não sabia qual seria a forma educada de dizer aquilo. - A comida já está sendo servida ali naquela parte do saguão. Espero que goste das especialidades da casa.

\- Obrigado. Vamos, Richie? – disse e logo puxou Richie pela manga. Este que encarava Myra com ódio faiscando seus olhos.

\- Ei, ei – Stan o chamou assim que os dois já estivessem longe.

\- Eu detesto aquela garota. Você não faz ideia.

\- Acredite em mim: dá para perceber. Afinal, o que ela fez para vocês dois? – Stan perguntou e quando viu Richie encher os pulmões de ar para falar, ele o interrompeu. – Ok, péssima ideia. Deixa para outra hora. Vamos comer.

\- Não. Você não vai querer experimentar as _especialidades da casa_ \- disse imitando a voz de Myra. Stanley não entendeu. - Meus cupcakes são mais gostosos.

\- Ok, eu comi antes de sair de casa mesmo. Quem são aqueles ali?

Stanley indicou o lugar de onde eles haviam acabado de sair. Agora, além de Eddie e Myra, um pequeno grupo se juntara aos dois. Todos bem elegantes, conforme a moda das fadas permitia. Richie bufou e então materializou uma latinha de refrigerante em sua mão, tomando um gole logo em seguida.

\- São do Conselho das Fadas também. Aquele ali – apontou ele de uma forma disfarçada para um dos homens, como tinha aprendido com Stanley nas aulas que tiveram – é o Roland, a única fada decente e que realmente presta nesse lugar. Já me tirou de uns probleminhas que aquela loira de farmácia me aprontou.

\- Ok, ok. Vamos evitar nos estressar com os coleguinhas. – Stan pediu. – Quem é o resto?

\- Hmmm, ali do lado da Myra é a Christine. Ela não é muito simpática, vive interrompendo e atropelando a fala dos outros. – explicou ele e então apertou os olhos para poder enxergar melhor embaixo de seus óculos. – Ah, ali está o Barlow e a Wilkes. Eles são doidos. Sério, _completamente piradinhos_. - Richie disse utilizando uma de suas milhares de vozes - Sinceramente, eu nem sei como esse povo entra no Conselho.

\- Não tem um Presidente desse Conselho?

\- Tem. É a-

\- Richie Tozier? – Stan e Richie viraram-se ao ouvir uma voz atrás deles. Vinha de um homem alto de cabelos castanhos curtos. Estava com trajes até bem informais comparados aos de Richie. 

\- Eu não acredito! – Richie exclamou e Stan pôde suspirar aliviado ao ver quando Richie abraçar o homem que tinha o chamado. Pelo menos era alguém que ele gostava - Don Hagarty! Há quanto tempo, cara! 

\- Sim! Você sumiu, garoto - Don disse e então pareceu perceber Stanley. - Esse é o seu afilhado?

\- Meu _protegido_ \- corrigiu Richie. - Quem tem afilhado é você porque você é velho - rebateu ele e os três começaram a rir. - Esse é Stanley Uris.

\- Oi - Stanley disse. - É um prazer. 

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Stan. Sou Don. E parece que você continua abusado como sempre, Richie. Não sei como o Eddie te aguenta. Ele ainda tá com você, não é?

\- Por algum milagre, sim - suspirou ele. Stanley sabia como Richie amava falar de Eddie como se só ele fosse o apaixonado da relação, mesmo Eddie fosse tanto quanto ele. - Aliás, cadê o Adrian e o afilhado de vocês?

\- Ah, nós não cuidamos mais da mesma criança - respondeu Don e Richie pareceu genuinamente surpreso. - Você realmente se desligou das novidades, não? Faz sete anos que isso aconteceu!

\- Uau - Richie disse. - Mas como isso aconteceu? 

\- Longa história. Venham. Sentem-se na nossa mesa. 

Don indicou uma mesa perto à varanda onde tinham cinco cadeiras. Stanley aproveitou para observar melhor o resto do salão, o qual estava repleto de outras fadas e o que pareciam ser seus afilhados. Viu uma bandeja se estender à sua frente e quando olhou para o lado percebeu que tratava-se de um garçom o servindo. Richie pigarreou e Stan logo entendeu que aquela era uma das _especialidades da casa_. A comida parecia muito boa, mas ele disse um “não, obrigado”. Quando se tratava de comida, ele confiava muito no paladar de Richie Tozier.

\- Nossa, faz séculos que eu não vejo vocês. Cadê o Eddie?

\- Está conversando com a Mariah alí - disse ele e apontou. Don riu.

\- Ela não é tão ruim assim, vai - Don fez uma ressalva e Richie revirou os olhos. - Sério, Tozier. Ela ainda tentou defender que Adrien e eu continuássemos trabalhando juntos. 

\- Explica como foi que isso aconteceu.

\- Ah, determinação do Conselho - explicou Don. - Eles julgaram que não seria necessário duas fadas para lidar com a criança na época, então eu fiquei com o trabalho e o Adrian trabalhou um tempo com os Cupidos.

\- Eu não sabia disso, quer dizer pensei que por vocês serem casados… vocês ainda estão juntos, certo? - Don concordou dando um gole de sua bebida. - E como está sendo?

\- Ah, é um pouco difícil - respondeu ele comprimindo os lábios. - Antes, quando ele ainda trabalhava com os Cupidos era mais fácil da gente se encontrar, ele até mesmo conseguia dormir na minha casa. Mas há um tempo atrás ele voltou a trabalhar como Padrinho Mágico e, bom, não nos vemos todos os dias. Mas sabe como é. Mesmo sendo difícil, não há nada nesse mundo que eu não faça por ele. 

Stanley sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, ainda mais porque notava o quanto Don realmente parecia amar Adrian apenas pelos olhos brilhando junto a expressão boba em seu rosto. Parecia com a expressão que Richie e Eddie tinham quando se olhavam e com a que ele mesmo fazia quando Bill estava por perto, pelo menos era isso o que Mike e Beverly diziam a ele. Por um momento, Stan imaginou como seria se Bill o olhasse da mesma forma. 

Contentou-se, no entanto, com o momento em que tiveram naquele dia. 

\- Adrian deve estar pegando aqueles docinhos parecidos com os dos humanos. O afilhado dele não quis vir hoje, disse que tinha um compromisso.

Richie riu.

\- E o seu? 

\- Ah, tá andando por aí - disse ele e então lembrou-se de algo - Aliás, é verdade que você e o Eddie estão cumprindo o protocolo Wosmo?

Richie engasgou com a bebida e Stanley deu alguns tapinhas.

\- Obrigado. - agradeceu ele e então voltou-se para Don. - Quem te disse isso?

\- Sandy. 

\- Ah, aquela fofoqueira!

\- Mas é verdade? Pensei que fosse lenda...

Richie deu de ombros, um pouco desconfortável e buscou os olhos de Stanley, mas este estava completamente alheio à conversa desde que pareceu reconhecer alguém atravessar o saguão e ir direto até a varanda. Franziu a testa ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso desacreditado surgia em seu rosto. “Não pode ser”, pensou ele no mesmo instante. 

\- Não é lenda, Eddie e eu- Aonde você vai? - Richie perguntou ao ver Stan levantar-se de sua cadeira.

\- Me deem licença - disse Stanley e nem esperou para ouvir a resposta de Richie. A fada então pareceu relaxar e imergiu mais ainda no assunto que falava com Don.

Stanley atravessou a grande porta que dividia o salão da varanda, percebendo que já havia uma mescla entre tarde e noite. Tentou olhar o seu celular para ver que horas eram, mas assim que apertou o botão de ligar, o aparelho não obedeceu. 

Iria continuar tentando, porém, viu novamente a pessoa que achava que tinha reconhecido, dessa vez olhando a paisagem, onde ninguém estava. 

Stan foi até a parte oposta da varanda, onde ele estava e assim que o garoto virou-se ele não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos, completamente surpreso.

\- Ben? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥ ALGUMA TEORIA?
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://twitter.com/lizzzfn/status/1267408374544695300
> 
> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_  
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	13. Amigos e outras formas de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> Demorou um pouco, mas chegou. Tive alguns probleminhas no celular - que é por onde eu escrevo grande parte do capitulo - mas agora eu acho que tá tudo bem. São cinco horas da manhã, então eu não sei muito bem o que escrever nesse recadinho. Eu nem vou atualizar a playlist agora porque certeza que vou acabar colocando a música errada.
> 
> Vocês estão gostando do ritmo da história? Me conta seu capítulo, cena favorita. Sou curiosa KKKK.
> 
> Enfim, espero que vocês estejam todos bem e que curtam o capítulo de hoje. Não tem tanto Stanbrough, mas é bem importante para o desenrolar da história. Esse e o próximo também, mas depois desses dois vão ter ceninhas bem fofinhas que eu acho que você vão gostar hehe.
> 
> Boa leitura ♥

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo treze**

**“Amigos e outras formas de amor”**

**\- Ok,** qual foi o melhor pedido que você fez? - Stan perguntou e Ben apenas ria. - E não vale o da biblioteca no seu quarto, precisa ser o mais engraçado.

\- Aquele realmente foi o melhor pedido mesmo, mas vamos ver...Ah! Teve uma vez que eu desejei entrar em um dos episódio de How I met your mother.

\- O quê? Qual deles?!

\- Aquele da cabra. É o meu favorito! Mas não deu muito certo porque os personagens ficaram confusos demais e chamaram a polícia para me levarem dizendo que eu era um menor de idade delinquente.

\- Qual deles disse isso?

\- Marshall - disse e os dois caíram na gargalhada novamente.

Sentados no chão da varanda de luxo do salão, Stanley e Ben pareciam ainda surpresos com a recém descoberta. Era engraçado para Stanley - logo ele que se julgava tão observador - não ter percebido que haveria alguém com Padrinhos Mágicos estudando a cinco carteiras de distância dele. Sua mente começava a pipocar com as possibilidades. _Bev_? _Mike_? Será que era possível que algum deles tivesse também? Não, ele não poderia ser tão desligado assim. _Mas e se?_

\- Como nunca ficamos sabendo? - Ben perguntou justamente o que Stanley havia se perguntado segundos depois de o ver ali. 

\- Acho que porque está Nas Regras - respondeu ele e uma página do Livro das Fadas lhe veio à cabeça. - Algo como não é permitido que o protegido deseje descobrir que outro protegido também tem padrinhos mágicos. É preciso descobrir sozinho. 

\- Ah, sim - Ben encostou a cabeça na parede e sorriu. - Isso é tão estranho!

\- Demais.

\- Eu nunca te vi nas outras festas.

Stanley deu de ombros. Ele até aquele dia nem ao menos sabia da existência das festas que o Conselho dava. Foram poucas as vezes em que ele realmente fora ao Mundo das Fadas. Lembrava-se de visitar a antiga casa de Eddie e a casa de Richie, de visitar alguns pontos turísticos de lá, mas nunca chegou a passar pelo Conselho como agora. Eram sempre autoridades intermediárias que davam os devidos avisos quando ele pedia algo que não era dentro das Regras. 

\- Meus Padrinhos... - Stan começou a frase e o som da palavra lhe pareceu estranho. Talvez fosse o mesmo que ocorresse quando Richie o chamava de afilhado. Simplesmente não batia - Richie e Eddie não estavam se dão muito bem com o Conselho. 

\- Sério? Hmm, Don nunca comentou sobre nenhum problema com o Conselho.

\- Seu Padrinho é o Don? - Stan perguntou e só então tomou consciência da conversa que estava tendo até então. Fazia sentido. Ben acenou. - Richie e eu estávamos falando com ele agora pouco. É muita coincidência.

\- Verdade - concordou ele. Stanley o observou pelo canto do olho, percebendo uma certa ansiedade por parte dele e simplesmente soube que Ben gostaria de perguntar o porquê de ele ter Padrinhos Mágicos. Sabia porque também tinha essa curiosidade e ele nunca conhecera alguém que os tivesse também. O intuito dos Padrinhos era auxiliar crianças tristes, então era normal que apenas uma pergunta lhe viesse à cabeça. _Qual é o seu trauma?_

\- Eu nunca me considerei digno de Richie e Eddie - disse Stan e então conferiu se Ben estava o acompanhando. Tanto estava como sua postura pareceu se inclinar em interesse. É claro, ele também queria saber sobre, exatamente como Stan previu. - O meu eu de dez anos não era muito sorridente, mas... Sei lá. Eu não julgava ser tão infeliz até que eles me mostraram o que era dar umas boas risadas de verdade.

Ben sorriu.

\- Meus pais eram ausentes. Eles _são_ ausentes - Stan corrigiu-se. - Temos uma boa convivência, nunca brigamos nem nada, mas eu nunca me senti acolhido de verdade por eles.

Stan desviou o olhar para o chão, sentindo necessidade de umedecer os lábios.

\- Teve uma época em que eu tentei uma aproximação, mas não deu muito certo porque… - Stanley apenas comprimiu os lábios e então sorriu amargo. - Bom, apenas não deu. 

Limitou-se em resumir a história. Já não era mais tão dolorosa quanto antigamente foi. Na verdade, Stanley tinha a plena certeza que já não se importava mais, porém tinha medo de verbalizar aquilo tudo que um dia já sentiu e começar a chorar, como tantas vezes fizera quando conversava com seus amigos. 

\- Richie e Eddie que me levaram até Bev e Mike - sorriu ele.

\- Vocês sempre foram muito grudados, não é?

\- Sim - Stan disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto e então olhou para Ben. Assim como pensara, ele nem precisou perguntar.

\- Conheci Don com dez anos também - começou ele. - Foi pouco depois de meu pai morrer. 

Stanley inevitavelmente sentiu um peso em seu coração. Ele sabia muito pouco sobre a história de Ben. As únicas coisas que sabia eram relacionadas a Bill. Sabia que os dois tornaram-se melhores amigos assim que Ben chegou a Derry com catorze anos e que _Bill o defendia sempre_. Normalmente dos popularzinhos, com quem andava na época.

\- Também não me achava digno. Quer dizer, perder o meu pai foi com certeza a pior dor que eu já senti, mas minha mãe sempre foi muito boa comigo - explicou ele e Stan notou um leve marejar nos olhos do garoto. - Ela conseguiu ser mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo. Sempre fez de tudo por mim para que eu tivesse tudo do bom e do melhor. Na época, eu me sentia egoísta por não conseguir apreciar todo o esforço que ela fazia, mas Don, além de toda a mágica e todos os pedidos, conversava comigo também. Ele me ajudou demais a passar por isso e foi daí que eu consegui cuidar de mamãe também. 

Stan assentiu. Richie e Eddie conversavam muito com ele também. Apesar de os dois brigarem muito no começo, Stanley sentia-se acolhido para poder conversar sobre qualquer coisa que o afligia, antes mesmo de Bev e Mike entrarem em sua vida. 

\- Foi difícil quando cheguei em Derry também - Ben contou. - Henry Bowers sempre gostou de me infernizar por aí.

\- Sei como é - Stan disse. - Ele foi minha babá por uns dois anos. 

\- Ele não é só dois anos mais velho que nós?

\- Sim, mas meus pais nunca conferiram - disse e riu. Ben o acompanhou, mas de forma nervosa e Stan percebeu. Por um momento esqueceu que Ben não era tão próximo dele. Não soube achar um motivo para nunca ter se aproximado de Ben. - Acha que um deles possa ter um também?

\- Depois de hoje, eu não duvidaria nada - disse ele. 

\- Tristeza não falta - Stan disse, sarcástico. 

\- Como está a Beverly?

\- Ah, bem - respondeu ele. - Mike e eu cuidamos dela depois daquela loucura toda do ano passado. Ela ainda fica mal com algumas coisas, mas tenta dar risada dentro do possível.

\- Ela é durona, não é? - sorriu ele.

\- Com certeza a pessoa mais durona que eu já conheci - Stan disse. - Fico me perguntando se ela não tem um Padrinho Mágico também. Se ela não tiver, nada disso vai fazer sentido.

\- Talvez seja porque ela tenha a você e ao Mike.

\- Talvez… - Stan deu de ombros. Continuava não parecendo justo. Foi então que lhe surgiu uma ideia na cabeça. - Espera foi você que fez aquele negócio do sorteio?

\- Ah, ali estão eles - os dois viraram-se ao ouvir a voz de Don. Estavam junto dele Richie, Eddie e um homem que não conhecia, mas logo deduziu ser Adrian. Stanley iria se apresentar, porém focou nos rostos surpresos de Richie e Eddie. Os dois olhavam para Ben. 

\- Oi - Ben acenou com a cabeça e logo estava de pé, dirigindo-se ao pequeno grupo de fadas. - Vocês devem ser Richie e Eddie, não é?

\- Isso. E você é o Ben - Eddie pareceu recobrar os sentidos e sorriu para o garoto. - Mundo pequeno!

\- Total - Richie disse fazendo o que pareceu ser uma de suas vozes, mas Stanley não conseguiu identificar como sendo nenhuma delas, já que pareceu um tanto atrapalhada. Olhou para Stan e então disse: - Stan, the man, venha cá também. Esse daqui é o Adrian. 

\- Muito prazer - Stan disse, estendendo a mão para o homem, que usava um terno muito elegante e estiloso, diferente de todos os outros trajes das fadas. 

\- O prazer é meu. Fico feliz em saber que esses dois cuidaram de você direitinho. Eu jurava que iam se matar quando foram colocados juntos - alfinetou Adrian de forma brincalhona, o que fez todos ali rirem. 

\- Ainda tenho essa impressão, às vezes - Stan concordou. 

\- Gostei dele - Adrian sorriu e então voltou-se para Don e Ben. - Consegui pegar os docinhos e logo logo estarão servindo o jantar. Vocês vem? - a última parte fora para o outro trio.

\- Sim, sim. Nós alcançamos vocês. - Eddie disse. Stanley trocou um último olhar com Ben antes que ele atravessasse a porta, antes de Richie e Eddie suspirarem pesado. - Richie, calma.

\- Foi ela! - exclamou ele. - Eds, você sabe que foi.

\- Não temos certeza, Richie!

\- Gente, do que vocês estão falando? - Stan perguntou completamente confuso. Eddie tomou a dianteira da situação enquanto Richie olhava para o horizonte, apoiando seus braços na varanda. 

\- Todo Padrinho Mágico possui uma espécie de radar para alertar sobre outras fadas. Servia como uma forma de comunicação entre todos e é mais fácil de localizar outras fadas, caso precise de ajuda ou alguma coisa. Dessa forma, facilitaria todas as vindas ao Mundo Mágico. 

\- Ok, entendi - Stan disse prolongando as palavras. - O de vocês não funciona?

\- Aparentemente, ele não _está_ funcionando - Eddie disse com cuidado olhando para Richie, que ria sarcástico. - Tanto que não conseguimos detectar que Don estava trabalhando em Derry. 

\- O problema é que há anos não falamos com qualquer outra fada fora do Mundo Mágico porque achávamos que Derry não tinha outros Padrinhos Mágicos trabalhando - Richie explicou. - E eu tenho certeza que isso é coisa da Myra!

\- Não, Richie. Você não tem certeza. Nossas varinhas falharam não faz nem pouco tempo, pode ter acontecido o mesmo com o nosso radar!

\- Durante o quê? Sete, oito anos?

\- Quatro - Stan corrigiu e os dois olharam para ele. Sorriu amarelo. - Ele se mudou para Derry aos catorze anos.

\- Tanto faz - Richie disse. - Vou lá falar com ela.

\- Não, Richie! - Eds exclamou num tom de voz que fizera Richie parar. Parecia chateado e pela expressão em seu rosto, Stan poderia jurar que Eddie começaria a chorar. Richie parou no mesmo instante e foi ao encontro dele. 

\- Eds, eu-

\- Eu vou resolver isso, ok? - disse ele, olhando para baixo. - A gente não precisa de um show agora.

Dito isso, Eddie saiu direto ao salão e Richie o acompanhou.

\- _Merda_. 

***

Stanley tentava ligar o seu celular para conferir que horas eram, mas o aparelho continuava desligado como se não tivesse bateria. Seus pés batiam incessantemente ao chão. Estava ansioso, não queria chegar atrasado na casa de Mike. Perguntara a Ben que horas eram, mas ele respondeu que não trazia seu celular para o Mundo Mágico. Eles estavam sentados à mesa de Don e Adrian, que simplesmente não se desgrudavam. Stan achava que era pelo que Don havia contado antes, sobre os dois mal se verem durante os dias de semana. 

\- Richie, você sabe que horas são no mundo humano? - Stan perguntou, mas Richie não respondeu. Stan seguiu o olhar dele, o qual estava pregado em algum ponto específico, e viu que se tratava de Myra e Eddie. Richie apenas segurava um copo com um canudinho solto que nem ao menos estava perto da boca dele. - Richie!

\- Oi? Quê? - Richie piscou algumas vezes, parecendo se reconectar.

\- Richie, você tá com ciúmes do Eddie? - Stan perguntou e Richie arregalou os olhos.

\- Pfff - Richie riu de forma nervosa, virando a bebida de uma vez. - Eu? Com ciúmes do Eds? Ah, claro. Com a Myra? Pffff, claaaaro - ele respondeu e Stan achava que se rolasse seus olhos mais uma vez para a fada, iria perder sua visão para sempre. - Coloca a mãe do Eds para ver quem vai ficar com ciúmes.

\- Isso não faz sentido e isso é nojento. Provavelmente machista também - disse Stan e Richie pareceu impaciente como uma criança mimada. 

\- Ok, tá! Eu tô com ciúmes dele. Eu sei que é feio ter ciúmes, ok? - disse ele e materializou outro copo de refrigerante em sua mão, voltando ao que parecia ser um transe. - Mas não é do tipo que eu queira controlá-lo, tá? 

\- Queria ver você tentar - Stan riu e Richie sorriu melancólico. Então o amigo deu uma ombrada de leve nele. - Vai, fala. O que tá acontecendo? 

\- Ah, nada. É que vi um certo E+M e-

\- Richie… - Stan alertou e Richie riu.

\- Ok, ok. Não faço piada sobre - fez uma pausa para olhar para Ben e então voltou-se para Stan - _aquele_ assunto. Vai que ele ouve e conta para ele que você é doidinho por ele, não é? Que estrago…

\- Dá pra parar de falar da minha vida amorosa? Tô tentando te ajudar com a sua.

\- Ok… - Richie suspirou. - Você acha que eu sou um bom namorado para o Eds?

\- O quê? - Stan riu, achando que era mais uma das brincadeiras de Richie, mas ele falava sério. - Claro que é. Quer dizer, quando você não chama ele de Eds, sim.

\- É sério, Stanley - repetiu Richie, jogando-se de qualquer jeito na cadeira e arrumando-se um segundo depois por lembrar das regras de etiqueta. Suspirou mais uma vez. - Nunca contei isso pra ninguém, mas quando ele e a Myra terminaram… Teve um dia em que eu estava levando a última papelada pro Conselho. O Eddie tinha passado a noite inteira te explicando algumas medidas de segurança depois daquela vez que você machucou o joelho, então achei legal deixar ele dormindo um pouquinho mais. 

Richie sorriu em meio àquela lembrança, mas então voltou a olhar o fundo do copo do refrigerante, observando as bolhas de gás estourarem aos poucos. 

\- Quando eu cheguei lá, encontrei com a Myra e era óbvio que ela iria me dizer alguma coisa porque, bom, eu tinha sido um grande motivo para o Eds terminar tudo - disse ele e piscou para Stan. Mas nem a piscada pareceu feliz e engraçada do jeito que ele normalmente fazia. - Ela me disse que Eddie poderia ter me escolhido, mas que cedo ou tarde ele iria perceber que eu não chegava nem perto do nível dele. Que iria acabar me largando.

\- Bom, ela claramente está errada - Stan disse, como se fosse óbvio. 

\- Sei lá - Richie soltou, dando de ombros. - Olha para ele, Stan. Já viu alguém mais maravilhoso? 

\- Bom…

\- Se responder com o nome daquela pessoa, te dou uma voadora - Richie disse olhando sério para Stan, o qual apenas fez sinal de rendição com as mãos. - Ninguém se compara àquela coisinha pequena ali - disse ele e seus olhinhos brilharam.

\- Isso é tão fofo - disse Stan. - O que eu tenho a dizer depois disso tudo que você disse é que me odeio por não odiar vocês dois, já que vocês me fazem assistir doses diárias de amor e carinho.

Richie sorriu ainda triste.

\- Qual é, Richie. Acha mesmo que algum dia ele vai te abandonar? Se fosse do jeito que ela disse, já teria acontecido faz tempo, não? 

\- Talvez ele tenha pegado a sua lerdeza ao longo dos anos - disse e deu um gole de sua bebida. Stan revirou os olhos. Richie e seus jeitos de fugir de conversas sérias. 

\- Vai à merda, ok? É óbvio que ele te ama - Stan disse. - E Myra só disse aquilo porque ela estava com raiva e, bom, eu não a culpo. Afinal, Eddie traiu ela com você, não?

\- Claro que não. Eddie jamais faria isso - Richie negou. - E não foi por falta de tentativas minhas.

\- Ok, você não está se ajudando - Stan disse. - Mas eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa, Richie. Você é tão bom quanto o Eddie e ele sabe disso. Se não soubesse, ele não olharia todo apaixonadinho para você todos os dias.

Richie fez um biquinho.

\- Você acha? 

\- Tenho certeza. Agora, vai lá dançar com ele. Aproveita que ela saiu de lá. 

Richie o obedeceu e Stan apenas os observou de longe. _Idiotas_. 

***

\- Oi - Richie disse e Eddie pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo ali. - Quer dançar comigo?

\- Quero - um esboço de sorriso apareceu no rosto dele e os dois começaram a dançar lentamente. Richie colocando as duas mãos na cintura de Eddie, enquanto ele levantava levemente os pés para entrelaçar os braços no pescoço do outro. - Eu… conversei com a Myra. Ela disse que não sabe o que aconteceu com os radares, mas que vai cuidar disso amanhã mesmo.

Richie umedeceu os lábios. Sabia que ela estava aprontando, mas não queria falar sobre aquilo naquele momento. Apenas olhar para Eddie. 

\- Tudo bem - disse ele com uma voz calma. Porém, lembrou-se de algo que precisava dizer. - Conversei com o Don. Ele te contou sobre-

\- Sim - Eddie disse rapidamente e os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice. - Mais um motivo, não é?

\- Sim - Richie acenou. - Adrian e ele vão nos dar apoio na nossa “política da boa vizinhança.” - disse de forma brincalhona. Já havia se tornado um código secreto. 

\- Isso é ótimo - Eddie sorriu. - Estava me perguntando se não poderíamos pedir ajuda à-

\- Não - Richie disse e então preocupou-se, mas Eddie continuava com o sorriso no rosto.

\- Não é a Myra.

\- Eu sei. 

Eddie riu.

\- Você ainda tem medo _dela_?

\- Medo? Eu? De uma coisa gigante? Pfff, claro que não!

\- Tem, sim. Bobo - Eddie riu e Richie sentiu-se o bobo mais sortudo do mundo. 

\- Não é medo, ok? É um desconforto e não acho que _ela_ consiga nos ajudar. Podemos fazer isso sozinhos. 

\- Tudo bem - Eddie acenou com a cabeça. - Eu só espero que você esteja certo.

\- Ei - Richie levantou o queixo de Eddie de forma delicada e os dois sorriram um para o outro. - Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo.

\- Você acredita nisso mesmo?

\- Sim e eu não vou desistir.

Os olhos de Eddie pareciam brilhar e ele o abraçou. Richie não sabia descrever o quão bem ele se sentia dentro daquele abraço, mas era bom demais. Quase que como em um encaixe perfeito. 

\- Eddie?

\- Oi.

\- Eu te envergonho? 

\- O quê? - Eddie perguntou rindo. 

\- Não sei - Richie olhou para baixo, inseguro. - Apesar de tudo, a Myra é elegante, educada, sabe como xingar os outros sem dizer nenhum palavrão e ela faz parte do Conselho das Fadas. E, bom, olha para você, Eds. Você é perfeito e eu sou só-

Richie não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Eddie o beijou de forma doce e calma, terminando com um selinho apaixonado. Richie sorriu em meio aquela demonstração, sentindo-se mais bobo do que antes ao notar o brilho nos olhos de Eddie, exatamente como Stan descreveu.

\- Richie Tozier, é óbvio que não me envergonha - disse ele. - As coisas podem ficar complicadas como agora e você pode me deixar doido muitas vezes, mas eu jamais mudaria qualquer coisinha dentro de você - e sorriu. - Porque é você e eu te amo do jeitinho que você é.

\- Eu te amo, Eds. 

\- Não me chama de Eds - disse e o beijou novamente. 

Stanley acompanhava a cena segurando um copo, orgulhoso de ver que os dois tinham se reconciliado. _Será que o Mundo das Fadas o aceitaria como Cupido?_ Deu um gole de seu copo e só então viu Myra perto de onde estava, olhando para a mesma cena que ele. Pensou em comentar algo, apenas para retribuir o que tinha dito a Richie, mas achou melhor deixar quieto. 

\- Stanley - Ben o chamou - oi, eu já vou para casa. 

\- Mas já? 

\- É, disse para minha mãe que voltaria às onze horas.

\- Ah, e que horas são?

\- Dez e quarenta e cinco.

Stan cuspiu a bebida. _Dez e quarenta e cinco?_ Ele estava quase cinco horas atrasado para ir a casa do Mike. Correu até Richie e Eddie.

\- Oi, Stan, the man.

\- Oi, que bom que vocês se reconciliaram. Agora, será que podemos ir? Já são dez e quarenta e cinco!

\- O quê? Ficamos nesse hospício por mais tempo que o necessário?

\- Richie… - Stan disse como se estivesse necessitado para ir ao banheiro. 

\- Ok, ok. Nós vamos agora. 

***

Assim que voltaram ao mundo humano, o celular de Stanley voltou a ligar, demorando alguns segundos para que tela se acendesse e mostrasse mais de vinte ligações de Beverly e Mike, assim como um número quase que absurdo de mensagens. 

\- Merda! 

\- O que foi?

\- Bev e o Mike devem estar achando que eu morri e eu não consigo avisar o contrário porque meu celular travou! - explicou ele, aflito. Mas talvez se ele trouxesse a bebida, Beverly o perdoaria. - Preciso fazer alguns pedidos para a festa, antes de aparecer lá.

\- Pode mandar - Richie disse.

\- Desejo ter um refrigerante de baunilha, três garrafas de vodka e uma de vinho - Stan disse e logo viu em suas mãos uma sacola. Quando foi conferir, viu o refrigerante de baunilha como havia pedido, porém, três garrafinhas de água e uma de suco de uva. - Ei, cadê as bebidas?

\- Não podemos te dar bebidas alcoólicas antes da idade - Eddie sorriu amarelo. Stan bufou. - Desculpa, Stan.

\- E pensar que Richie me fez virar uma garrafa quando bebi pela primeira vez.

Richie riu.

\- Eu nunca fiz isso.

\- Ai, ok. Só me transportem até a casa do Mike - e assim o fizeram. Stanley troca sua roupa usada na festa por uma mais informal, com a habitual jaqueta jeans com os bottons já com Richie e Eddie colocados. Não demorou muito para que Mike abrisse a porta e a imagem de Beverly, completamente furiosa, aparecesse a sua frente.

 **-** ONDE VOCÊ TAVA? - os olhos azuis intensos dela estavam marejados. Stan nem ao menos pôde responder porque logo ela o abraçou. - A gente morreu de preocupação.

Stan buscou os olhos de Mike e ele também parecia um misto de alívio com preocupação. _Merda_ , praguejou ele. Bem que ele tinha pensado que aquilo poderia acontecer. Richie e Eddie deviam uma a ele. 

Depois de muito choro e de Bev perguntar onde raios estava sua garrafa de vinho, os três entraram na casa de Mike indo direto para o quarto dele, onde todas as camas e colchões estavam já preparados. O filme Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban passava na grande televisão que Mike tinha em seu quarto, com alguns potes de pipoca e copos de refrigerante na mesinha de centro. Stan sempre tinha a impressão que aquele quarto crescia mais um pouco toda vez que ele voltava lá. 

\- Então, Stan - Mike disse, sua voz estava calma, diferente de Beverly. 

\- Me desculpem por não avisar - disse ele. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, meu celular pifou do nada e ficou assim durante horas.

\- Mas onde você estava? - Bev perguntou mais uma vez - Você disse que ia demorar um pouco, mas foram cinco horas!

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpa por isso, de novo - Stan disse tentando pensar em uma desculpa. - Bill me chamou.

\- O quê? - Mike perguntou, descrente.

\- É, era para resolver alguma coisa do trabalho do Wise. Acabei perdendo a noção do tempo - Stan disse.

Bev franziu a testa, pensativa.

\- Mas ele não tinha um compromisso também? - perguntou ela. - Você disse que ele não poderia vir até aqui.

_Merda, Beverly._

\- Sim. Eu também não entendi quando ele me chamou - Stan disse e cada palavra doeu nele. Odiava mentir para Beverly e Mike. - Enfim, vamos começar a ver os filmes?

Bev e Mike trocaram um olhar. Os dois pareciam chateados, mas acabaram por se juntar a ele. Bev foi fazer mais um balde de pipoca assim como a cerveja amanteigada, o que foi possível já que Stan havia trazido o único ingrediente que ela pedira.

Enquanto ela não voltava, Mike sentou-se ao lado de Stan.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ele. Stan o olhou e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, tá tudo bem.

\- Tem certeza? - Mike insistiu.

\- Sim, tá tudo bem, Mike. - Stan sorriu.

Mike suspirou e então voltou a ver o filme.

\- Você tá tão estranho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥ ALGUMA TEORIA?
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://twitter.com/lizzzfn/status/1267408374544695300
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:  
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_  
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	14. I don't mind if you cry with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> Queria começar esse recadinho agradecendo a NinaAluada por todos os comentários fofos que ela fez no Wattpad. Sério, eu não tenho nem palavras direito para agradecer por todo o carinho pela fanfic. Eu me sinto muito acolhida e feliz não só por ela, mas por todos vocês que leem. Muito obrigada mesmo!
> 
> Dito isso, eu queria deixar um grande >aviso< sobre o capítulo de hoje. Como ele menciona alguns temas que podem ser sensíveis a alguns, eu sugiro muito que você não leia para a sua autopreservação. Tentei deixar um pouco leve, mantendo as partes do Richie com o Eddie, mas mesmo assim é um capítulo triste e difícil. Eu espero, inclusive, que eu tenha conseguido retratar de forma certa. Por isso, caso tenha qualquer tipo de erro, por favor me avisem que eu ficarei feliz em corrigir.
> 
> É um capítulo curto e sem ceninhas Stanbrough, mas prometo que compensarei essa falta no próximo. Já aviso que estou bem ansiosa para escrevê-lo e acho que vocês vão gostar bastante também.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo catorze**

**“I don't mind if you cry with me"**

**Com os livros já em mãos** , Beverly Marsh fechou a porta de seu armário com delicadeza, dirigindo-se até a sala do professor Epping, onde aconteceria a primeira aula do dia. Gostava de história e adorava as aulas do professor, mas sua cara não era uma das melhores enquanto cruzava os corredores e só piorou ao ver o grupinho de Greta junto, dando risos maldosos ao olhar para ela. Que o feminismo a perdoasse, mas _Beverly odiava Greta Bowie._ Em um nível que dificultava a sua compreensão do quão necessário era para a garota a desprezá-la para se sentir superior, apenas aumentando a rivalidade feminina. 

Como era recorrente, ela soltou um de seus comentários maldosos, insinuando alguns dos boatos. Greta nunca fora muito criativa, sempre acaba caindo nos mesmos xingamentos que insinuavam os boatos da menina ter ficado com a gangue Bowers inteira. 

Beverly revirou os olhos e Greta, vendo que seria ignorada como todas as vezes, afastou-se do grupinho dela e disse alto o suficiente para que ela pudesse escutar:

\- _Filhinha do papai_. 

Beverly sentiu seu corpo inteiro começar a tremer. Quando olhou para Greta, viu seus grandes e gélidos olhos azuis transbordarem maldade, assim como demonstrava também o seu sorriso. 

Se fosse qualquer outro dia, Beverly daria uma de suas respostas debochadas, tão ácidas quanto o olhar dela, que parecia a cortar ao meio. 

Mas aquele não era qualquer outro dia. 

Assim que sentiu seus lábios tremerem, Beverly alterou sua rota, sendo levada quase que automaticamente ao banheiro feminino e se trancando na primeira cabine que viu. 

Sentou-se na tampa do vaso, agarrando suas pernas, acariciando as de leve. Foi inevitável que algumas lágrimas brotassem em seus olhos e ela as limpou com as costas das mãos. Talvez chorar no banheiro da escola fosse uma das piores sensações que um aluno pudesse sentir. Não bastava os olhares curiosos ao ver os olhos e o rosto vermelhos por causa do choro, sempre vinha um sentimento de impotência junto a uma espécie de vazio. 

Tentava pensar em algo que não fosse aquilo que passava em sua cabeça, mas os pensamentos apenas vinham. A data em especial trazia as lembranças tão vívidas que era como se Beverly as visse diante de seus olhos. A culpa que não era dela, mas pesava em seu peito da mesma forma.

Olhou para as mãos, mais especificamente para as unhas impecáveis num tom cor-de-rosa bem claro. Seus dedos adornados com anéis simples de prata, mas que deixavam o todo harmônico. Ela amava pensar em cada aspecto de seu visual, aquilo a mantinha calma. 

Repetiu a palavra harmonia em sua cabeça até que o seu som já não fizesse mais sentido. 

Fechou seus olhos, contando até dez e sentiu sua respiração se regularizar novamente. Então, abriu a porta da cabine e voltou seus passos até a sala de aula. 

***

Como o treino de Mike aconteceria depois da aula e era aberto para os alunos que quisessem assistir, Stanley e Beverly encontravam-se já sentados na arquibancada, com alguns refrigerantes, salgadinhos e livros ao redor deles. Em poucos dias aconteceria a prova de matemática do professor Wise e Stanley havia prometido revisar toda a matéria com Beverly. 

A ruiva parecia um pouco aérea e o cigarro que ela fumava já era o terceiro só de quando eles chegaram ao lugar, o que não dava nem uma hora direito. Stan sempre a repreendia quando fumava, Beverly prometeu que iria parar, apenas não disse quando. 

\- Você entendeu essa parte aqui? - perguntou ele, referindo-se a um exercício que estava na folha de atividades que o professor Wise passara para os alunos como trabalho. 

\- Sim, sim. Fiz esse com o Ben - Bev contou. - Aliás, ele é muito bom em matemática.

\- Sério? - Stanley estranhou. Sempre achou que Ben tinha mais cara de quem gostasse das matérias de Ciências Humanas. Mas, com tudo o que ficou sabendo sobre ele na semana passada, aquilo era apenas um detalhe. 

\- Pois é. Ele me contou que quer ser arquiteto - acrescentou ela e um mini-sorriso, quase que imperceptível, surgiu em seus lábios. 

\- E o que mais aconteceu enquanto vocês faziam o trabalho? - perguntou Stan, com malícia em sua voz. Bev revirou os olhos ao ver Stan arquear as duas sobrancelhas várias vezes. 

\- Nada, é claro - respondeu ela, empurrando-o de forma fraca. Se usasse sua força é capaz que derrubasse Stanley lá do alto da arquibancada. - Eu sempre joguei umas indiretas, mas acho que ele nunca percebeu. Uma pena, ele era minha paixãozinha não fazia muito tempo.

\- E agora é o Fred Toomey? 

\- Não - respondeu ela. - Fiquei com ele na sexta, antes de ir até a casa do Mike. 

\- Como você não me contou isso?

\- Não sou só eu que não está contando as coisas, não é? - disse ela, logo em seguida colocando mais um cigarro na boca, acendendo-o com um fósforo. Stanley e ela se olharam por um momento. Sabia que ela estava brincando, mas que tinha um fundo de verdade naquilo. - De qualquer forma, acho que só vamos ser amigos mesmo

\- Ele beija tão mal assim? 

\- Não, longe disso - Beverly riu. - É que ele não é muito do tipo Stanley Uris.

\- Gado?

\- Foi você que falou - riu ela e acabou tossindo por causa da fumaça. - Mas eu iria dizer do tipo fofinho. 

\- Awwn, você me acha fofinho?

\- Quando não se atrasa para os lugares sem se avisar, sim. Acho. 

\- Eu sei, me desculpa - Stanley repetiu de forma arrastada. Ele já tinha dito aquilo várias vezes e ele realmente sentia muito. Queria poder contar a ela sobre o real motivo de não ter chegado no horário. Ela com certeza entenderia. 

\- Eu desculpo, mas você precisa parar de se desculpar por fazer besteira e simplesmente não fazer. Não me encher de presentinhos - disse levantando a barrinha de chocolate que Stan dera a ela quando chegaram. Era a sua favorita. - Apesar de eu gostar muito deles. 

\- Eu sei - Stan suspirou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Stan se desse conta que dia era. Merda. Limpou a garganta. - Ahn, você tá bem?

Beverly virou-se para ele, com uma expressão confusa no rosto a qual só durou até olhar nos olhos dele e entender o que queria dizer.

\- Sim - disse com um esboço de um sorriso. - Eu só não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Me conta sobre o Denbrough - Bev pediu, mais uma vez olhando para as unhas cor-de-rosa e então para Stan, já com uma expressão melhor. 

\- Ah - Stan sorriu. - Estão bem, eu acho. Quer dizer, posso dizer que conheço bastante ele já. 

\- Como assim?

\- Eu vi ele pelado.

Beverly virou-se rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados.

\- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

\- Calma! Não é isso o que você tá pensando - disse ele e então começou a contar a história desde o início. Contou a mesmo sobre o sonho que teve antes mesmo de tudo acontecer. Ao final, Beverly gargalhava. 

\- Stanley! - exclamou ela, tentando conter os risos, mas não conseguindo. - Você viu o Bill pelado, caiu da escada e ainda foi assustado por um garotinho de treze anos.

\- Em minha defesa, George consegue ser assustador às vezes.

\- Você é muito azarado - riu ela, balançando a cabeça. 

\- Me diga algo que eu ainda não saiba.

\- Bom, Bill está claramente caidinho por você - disse ela como se fosse óbvio, o que para ela era mesmo. Stan fungou, rindo. - Por que você é assim?

\- Inteligentíssimo? 

\- Você até é quando se trata de analisar as outras pessoas, menos quando essa pessoa é o Bill e ele claramente está afim de você. E se você citar aquele B+B, eu-

\- É, eu sei. Você, o Mike, o R- - Stan pigarreou, ao perceber que quase ia dizer o nome de Richie e Eddie - vão me bater se eu disser.

\- Isso mesmo - riu ela. Ficaram se encarando com o que era um riso transmitido pelo olhar. Eles sempre faziam isso. - Sabe uma coisa que eu percebo?

\- O quê?

\- Você vive se enrolando nessa dúvida. Você sabe que gosta dele, sabe que tem grandes chances de ele sentir o mesmo, mas mesmo assim aquele assunto do B+B volta sempre à tona e coisas pequenas como ele ter sido grosso ou... Sei lá. Às vezes me parece que você está na sua zona de conforto, sabe? Quer dizer, por que você não se declara de uma vez? O que está impedindo de você ir até lá e dizer tudo o que sente pra ele? 

Stanley deu de ombros. Ele sabia de tudo aquilo. 

\- A fantasia é melhor, eu acho.

\- A fantasia não é real, Stanny - retrucou ela, com uma voz doce.

\- Eu sei disso e você sabe como eu odeio não ter nada concreto - disse ele. - Mas eu não sei se quero perder isso, sabe? Estar com o Bill depois de tanto tempo sem nem mesmo falar com ele… Eu não sei. É uma sensação boa demais. Sinto que a gente tá construindo uma amizade e-

\- Mas é amizade que você quer?

Stanley comprimiu os lábios.

\- Conta pra ele. O máximo que você vai conseguir é um não.

\- Talvez uma humilhação - disse e os dois riram. - Ok, eu vou tentar.

\- Esse é o meu garoto - Bev bagunçou os cabelos dele. Os dois começaram a comer os salgadinhos, bolinhos e outras milhões de coisas que Stanley havia pedido a Richie e Eddie para fazer Beverly feliz. Ouviram algumas risadas longe deles, mais à frente. Era uma parte do time de futebol com algumas meninas. Stanley buscou o olhar de Beverly e viu que ela tentava ler algo que estava em seu livro, apenas para disfarçar as lágrimas pesadas que queria chorar. Stanley voltou-se para o grupo de novo, que continuava rindo. 

\- Ei, eu já volto, ok? 

\- Ok - murmurou ela.

Stanley desceu e foi até embaixo da arquibancada, onde ele chamou Richie e Eddie.

\- Nem sei o que você vai pedir, mas eu concordo com tudo o que a Bev falou.

\- Eu também. Ninguém te aguenta mais falando de B+B - Richie disse e Stanley revirou os olhos.

\- Ok, ok. Já entendi! - exclamou ele. - Sabe, é injusto vocês dois falarem isso depois de eu ter aguentado tanta chatice quando vocês ainda não estavam juntos.

\- Nós não fazíamos esse drama todo - Eddie disse, rápido. 

\- Ah, claro que não - ironizou Stan. - Enfim, não foi pra isso que eu chamei vocês. 

\- Manda, Stan - Richie sentou-se na grama, girando a varinha em seus dedos.

\- Eu quero dar um jeito naqueles babacas ali - disse ele e os olhos de Eddie arregalaram-se, já se preparando para fazer um discurso dizendo que era um absurdo usar violência contra os outros. - Calma, Eddie!

\- O que exatamente você quer fazer? 

\- Vou pensar - disse e olhou de novo para o grupinho. Olhou para o céu. Tinha algumas nuvens pesadas, talvez chovesse mais tarde. Mas nada impediria que pudesse acontecer agora. Stan sorriu travesso. - Tem alguma restrição para fazer chover em apenas um lugar?

\- Não - Richie sorriu da mesma forma que Stanley. - Afinal, acontece muitas vezes, não é?

\- É - Stan concordou. - A gente tá falando como se fosse algo perigoso.

\- E se eles pegarem um resfriado? - Eddie perguntou. - Brincadeira.

\- Eu desejo que chova apenas naquele grupinho ali - Stan pediu e o som das varinhas pôde ser ouvido. Não só esse como também gritinhos de desespero, além de vários “MEU CABELO!”

Com um sorriso satisfatório em seu rosto, Stanley ajeitou a gola de sua jaqueta jeans - já com Richie e Eddie escondidos - e voltou até o seu local da arquibancada, onde encontrou Beverly com algumas lágrimas rolando em seu rosto enquanto tinha um olhar confuso para o local onde o grupo que tinha corrido.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele. Beverly limpou as lágrimas rapidamente com as pontas dos dedos enquanto ainda tinha a boca aberta, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia! Acho que alguém deve ter jogado água naquele-

\- Não - sentou-se ele. - O que aconteceu?

Poucas coisas poderiam ter cortado o coração de Stan como a expressão de choro que Beverly fez ao desabar. Ele a abraçou, sentindo como no ano passado toda dor da menina ali, que parecia tão frágil naquele momento. Stanley se odiava por ser tão impotente naquele momento. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer, ele e Mike já tinham feito há exato um ano atrás, quando fizeram a denúncia anônima contra o pai de Beverly. Mesmo assim, isso não apagava os anos de violência.

Beverly chegou a morar um tempo com Mike enquanto a tia dela organizava sua vida para se mudar para o Derry, o que foi um alívio para Stanley, pois ele não saberia lidar com a mudança de Beverly. 

Ela cuidou de todos os preparativos e fez de tudo para que o caso fosse abafado, mas Derry era uma cidade pequena e foi só as informações caírem nas mãos de Bowie que tudo se espalhou muito rápido. Como ela havia conseguido, ninguém sabia, mas Stanley tinha certeza de que Henry era o responsável. E, apesar de Mike ter discado o número da segunda unidade da delegacia, a qual o pai de Henry não trabalhava, ainda assim ele era um policial e Derry é uma cidade de fofoqueiros. 

Stanley pediu a Richie e Eddie que apagassem a memória de todos, mas isso era apenas permitido e usado pelo Conselho, no caso das fadas serem descobertas em uma grande escala. 

Bev contou a ele sobre o comentário de Greta e a vontade do garoto foi de ir atrás de Bowie e pedir a Richie e Eddie que fizessem uma nuvem própria na cabeça da loira com raios faiscando. 

Ao invés disso, ele acariciou os cabelos dela, certificando-se que ela ficasse bem. 

\- Às vezes eu me sinto culpada - disse, depois de um longo tempo calada.

\- Você não tem culpa de absolutamente nada, Bev. Você não fez nada de errado.

\- Eu sei, é que… - ela respirou fundo. - Parece que tem algo de errado comigo quando… As coisas que eles dizem me fazem parecer merecedora de tudo aquilo. Eu não sei porque ela faz isso.

\- Greta é ridícula! - exclamou Stan, com ódio. - Ela deve ser vazia por dentro e faz isso pra se sentir bem. - acabou por suspirar fundo. - Sinto muito que tenha ouvido isso.

\- Eu também - murmurou Bev. - Apesar de ainda doer, pensar que tudo isso já acabou me deixa mais tranquila - ela levantou-se para olhar de novo a quadra e então Stan - Nunca vou saber agradecer pelo o que você e Mike fizeram por mim.

Stan sorriu.

\- Você não precisa agradecer por nada - Stan disse, doce. - Nós somos uma família, não é?

\- Somos - sorriu ela.

\- E não importa o que aconteça, nós sempre vamos nos proteger. - Stanley a abraçou de novo - Vai ficar tudo bem, Bev. Eu prometo.

\- Já está tudo bem - disse ela. - É só o dia.

\- Eu sei. Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, sabia? - disse ele e ela riu ainda com os olhos marejados. - É sério! Às vezes acho que não mereço uma melhor amiga tão incrível. 

\- Bobo! Eu espero não precisar listar o porquê você é incrível.

Os dois riram.

\- Eu amo você, Bev.

\- Eu também te amo, Stanny.

Beverly e Stanley esperaram até o treino de Mike acabar para poderem dar uma volta pelo parque. Stanley tentou revisar a matéria com os dois, mas não conseguiram manter o foco em meio de tantas risadas, o que foi um alívio para Stan.

Começou a chover bem quando estavam indo para a casa e os três, ao invés de sairem correndo, aproveitaram para brincar na chuva. Imitaram até a coreografia de Cantando na Chuva.

Apesar de tudo que se passava naquele dia, Beverly Marsh teve a plena certeza de que não jamais estaria sozinha enquanto tivesse Stanley e Mike ao seu lado.

Mas não só isso.

Ela também soube que não importava o que acontecesse dali em diante, ela seria forte o suficiente para poder resolver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦ LIGUE 180 – Central de Atendimento à Mulher  
> http://www.justificando.com/2018/06/08/violencia-domestica-saiba-onde-e-como-denunciar/
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://twitter.com/lizzzfn/status/1267408374544695300
> 
> Me conte o que você achou ❤
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	15. Primeiro beijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem?
> 
> Quero começar pedindo mil desculpas pela demora, mas minha série favorita chegou ao fim e eu precisei escrever fanfics para superar e botar as lágrimas para fora - o que eu ainda não consegui fazer direito (RISOS NERVOSOS). ASSISTAM DARK ♥
> 
> Sobre o capítulo de hoje: ele é um dos que eu estava mais animada para escrever e, apesar de eu achar que não tenha saído do jeito que eu queria, acredito que tenha ficado legal. Não posso dizer que ele é um especial ou um bônus porque ele tem elementos importantes para o desenvolver da história e ele se encaixa bastante com àquela pergunta da Beverly para o Stan no capítulo passado.
> 
> ESSE O BILL APARECE AMÉM! Tava com saudade do meu garoto ♥
> 
> Ficou um pouco grandinho, mas sei que vocês gostam hehe. Só espero que não tenha ficado muita informação junta.
> 
> Eu espero que vocês gostem ♥ Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo quinze**

**"Primeiro beijo"**

**QUATRO ANOS ATRÁS,** o professor Epping, recém contratado pela Derry High School para lecionar a matéria de História, apoiava sua mão no queixo, atento aos detalhes que Bill Denbrough dizia enquanto este apresentava seu trabalho sobre a Revolução Francesa, tema importantíssimo para as próximas aulas. Apesar do professor ainda ouvir o que ele estava dizendo, eram poucos os alunos ainda acordados na aula ou que prestavam atenção nele. 

O único, no entanto, que tinha total atenção em Bill, era _Stanley Uris_. 

O garoto, sentado na primeira carteira encostada à parede ao lado de uma Beverly e um Mike - os quais estavam ocupados o suficiente passando bilhetinhos um para o outro para decidir qual seria o filme que os três assistiram no cinema - prestava atenção a cada mínimo detalhe que o outro dizia. Uris sempre foi muito observador, estava sempre a analisar as pessoas e as situações. 

Com Denbrough não era diferente; Stanley o olhava com afinco.

E a cada segundo que se passava daquela aula, Stanley apenas tinha mais certeza de algo:

_Bill Denbrough era um completo babaca_.

***

Se Bill tinha feito algo a Stanley Uris no passado, Beverly e Mike sabiam sem a menor dúvida que não, porém, quando Stan falava sobre o garoto gago era como se ele tivesse batido em um gatinho de rua ou chutasse velhinhos no meio da rua. Era só Bill começar a falar que os dois já ouviam Stanley automaticamente bufar. 

\- Ele é tão _prepotente_! - era a terceira vez que Stan repetia aquela palavra na conversa. Beverly vez ou outra procurava os olhos de Mike, como quem dissesse " _quem começou esse assunto?”_ E a resposta para essa pergunta era justamente quem continuava falando sem parar. - Sério! O jeito como ele fala todo _perfeitinho._ Argh! Ninguém é tão perfeito todo o tempo!

\- Você acha que ele é perfeito, Stanny? - perguntou Beverly em tom provocativo, o que fez Stanley revirar os olhos.

\- Hahaha. Muito engraçado, Beverly! - Ironizou ele. - É um modo de dizer.

\- Ele não fez nada demais, Stan - Mike retrucou - Por que você tem tanta birra com o garoto?

Stanley os olhou como se fosse completamente óbvio, mas a verdade é que nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de não gostar tanto de Denbrough. Ele simplesmente não ia com a cara do garoto, o modo como ele era sempre legal com as pessoas. Tinha a impressão que Bill poderia até mesmo salvar Beverly e Mike de um incêndio e mesmo assim Stan diria que ele não fez mais que a obrigação. Era uma raiva completamente irracional e Stanley sabia disso. Resolveu que iria responder algo em relação a Greta Bowie - esse sim sendo um motivo válido para não ser tão favorável ao garoto - mas antes que pudesse começar, seus olhos foram automaticamente atraídos pela imagem que atravessava o corredor com seus all stars cor-de-rosa de cano alto.

_Patricia Blum._ Ou, para os mais íntimos, simplesmente Patty. A garota de intelecto tão brilhante quanto seus cabelos. Se tinha alguém capaz de chamar atenção de Stanley era ela. _Ela sim era perfeita_ , pensou ele olhando para o sorriso da garota quando o viu e inevitavelmente, por motivos que ele não era capaz de compreender na época, o comparando com Bill, que o irritava tanto.

\- Oi, pessoal - disse ela ao trio, mas tendo como seu principal foco Stanley. 

\- Oi, Patty - os três disseram. 

\- Indo para qual aula?

\- Matemática - respondeu Stan.

\- Então, você deve estar no paraíso, não é? - piscou ela e Stanley sorriu. Beverly olhou para Mike, os dois queriam rir. Gostavam de Patty, mas era engraçado demais ver Stanley flertando quase esquecendo que eles estavam ali. 

\- Ah, com certeza - disse ele e os dois riram. - Tudo certo para o nosso sorvete na sexta? 

\- Tudo certinho. Estou ansiosa - disse ela com um leve inclinar de cabeça. - Eu tenho que ir. Bom ver vocês, pessoal!

E então ela voltou a andar pelo corredor, olhando para trás algumas vezes para sorrir para Stanley. 

\- Parece que alguém vai perder o _bv_ nesta sexta - Mike provocou cutucando Stanley com o cotovelo e ele deu risada. 

\- Meu menino está crescendo - Bev fez um biquinho enquanto apertava a bochecha dele e ele tentava desviar. - A Patty é bem legal. Tenho certeza que vocês vão ser um lindo casal. 

Stan riu. A palavra casal pareceu tão estranha na mente dele. Ele ainda nem tinha dado o primeiro beijo.

\- É, se tudo der certo.

\- Claro que vai dar certo - Mike disse. - Ela tá muito afim de você, isso tá na cara.

\- E eu também, mas… Sei lá. É, vai dar certo.

\- Isso aí - Bev disse e então sua cabeça inclinou para olhar atrás de Stanley. Ele também se virou para saber o que tinha chamado atenção dela e então viu Ben Hanscom, o aluno novo, segurando um papel em seus dedos e procurando algo com os olhos. Beverly segurou as abas da mochila e foi até ele.

\- Oi - disse ela e, assim que Ben viu que era a ruiva quem falava com ele, seu rosto inteiro pareceu ficar vermelho, mas Beverly não pareceu se importar, pois sabia como ele poderia ser tímido. Ou talvez ela até tivesse gostado. - Você tá perdido, Ben?

\- U-Um pouco - balbuciou ele, antes de pigarrear. 

\- Nós te ajudamos - Bev disse, indicando Mike e Stan com a cabeça. - O que você está procurando?

\- A sala de matemática - respondeu ele.

\- Ótimo. É para lá que nós estamos indo mesmo.

Assim, os quatro foram conversando até a sala de matemática. Beverly perguntou a Ben se ele estava se adaptando bem àquele semestre ao que ele respondeu que sim e que Bill estava o ajudando. E só de ouvir o nome de Denbrough já fez com que Stanley revirasse os olhos. Por sorte, apenas Mike havia percebido, já que Ben e Beverly andavam na frente. 

\- Ainda está com aquele problema? - Bev perguntou. E com “aquele problema” ela referia-se à gangue do Bowers. Quando Ben tinha chegado à escola, Henry e Patrick nem ao menos hesitaram em provocar o garoto. A primeira semana dele foi bem complicada. Normalmente, Henry apenas mandava os outros roubarem os lanches das outras crianças, mas com Ben havia sido bem diferente. Eles o pegaram na saída da escola e o trancaram na sala de limpeza, a qual não era mais frequentada por ninguém e sempre fora palco de histórias de terror que os alunos contavam para os outros. Mesmo que não fosse verdade, estar sozinho em um lugar daqueles com certeza despertava a imaginação. Por sorte, Beverly estava por perto e conseguiu soltar o garoto. 

Ela notou como as bochechas dele ficaram mais vermelhas quando citou aquele assunto. Ele sabia que era o século vinte e um e que garotas eram tão capazes quantos os homens para o salvar de qualquer coisa. O problema não era ela e, sim, ele. Tinha vergonha de ter precisado de alguém para o tirar de lá. 

\- Ah, até que não - respondeu ele ainda com vergonha. - Greta acabou falando com eles.

\- Greta? - Bev estranhou. Não era do feitio da garota fazer aquele tipo de coisa. _Beverly sabia bem disso_.

\- É, ela é amiga do Bill e ele pediu para que ela falasse com eles - explicou Ben e Bev assentiu. - Parece que funcionou, então está tudo bem.

Ben e Bill acabaram se tornando amigos graças às mães deles que, após a mudança dos Hanscom, ficaram próximas, frequentando as mesmas aulas de piano da Igreja. Stanley lembrava-se de pensar que os dois formavam uma dupla improvável, já que Bill era do mesmo grupo que Greta Bowie ela era um tipo de Regina George, só que de Derry. 

Odiava o termo realeza adolescente, mas ela definitivamente exercia muito bem aquilo. Se bem que Stanley tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao seu poder sobre a gangue Bowers. Era bem provável que existisse algum tipo de acordo ou troca de favores. Assim poderia se explicar o porquê ela e nem seus amigos eram alvo das pegadinhas deles. 

E ninguém parecia estar imune. 

Stanley ainda pensava nisso quando esbarrou em alguém no meio do caminho.

\- Desculpa! - disse e precisou levantar os olhos para ver quem era; o homem era muito alto. Arrependeu-se no mesmo segundo ao ver os olhos arregalados e até um pouco esbugalhados dele. _Completamente estranho_. 

\- Olha por onde anda, garoto! - disse ele, ajeitando a pasta e saiu andando rapidamente.

\- Credo… Quem é essa simpatia?

\- Não sei. - Mike respondeu. - Acho que ele é o professor de matemática do Ensino Médio. 

\- Espero que ele me esqueça até lá, então. 

\- Bom, chegamos - disse Beverly assim que chegaram à porta. Ben sorriu com seus olhinhos brilhando ao notar que ela sorria também. - Você qu-

\- Ben! - Stanley virou-se ao ouvir a voz de Denbrough sair do fundo da sala. Percebeu também um revirar de olhos de Greta, tão característico dela. _Acho que alguém não está tão feliz de ver Ben_ , pensou Uris. - Onde é que você t-t-tava? Greta me disse que você t-t-tinha ido até a cantina. F-Fiquei lá te procurando.

\- O quê? Mas ela me disse que você estava indo para a sala.

Os dois se olharam mais confusos ainda, enquanto Stanley olhava impaciente para Bill. Era tão óbvio o que acontecia quando se tratava de Greta que não era possível que Bill não percebesse a maldade da garota. 

_Mas isso é problema dele_ , pensou Stan.

\- Q-Q-Que estranho - Bill disse e sorriu, parecendo um tanto desconfortável. Voltou-se para o trio, seus olhos passando rapidamente por Stanley até chegar em Beverly, onde parou. Mesmo que por alguns segundos, Stanley sentiu algo estranho ao sentir os olhos dele sobre si e quando viu estava perguntando-se de qual cor exatamente eram os olhos de Bill. Piscou e pigarreou para ver retornava a realidade, o que fez efeito. - Bom, o-o-obrigado por terem ajudado ele. 

\- Ah, não foi nada - Bev disse, gentil. - Fica bem, _New Kid._

A sutil piscada de Beverly foi eficaz o suficiente para que Ben desse um sorriso envergonhado, o qual Stanley achou muito fofo. 

\- Tá tudo bem, gente. Você fala com se eu fosse uma criança, Bill - disse Ben, rindo.

\- T-Todos nós somos crianças, b-bobão! - Bill deu uma ombrada de leve em Ben. 

\- Alguns mais que outros - Stan soltou com deboche. Todos acabaram olhando para ele, Mike e Beverly com os olhos arregalados em desespero do tipo “o que você está fazendo?” Ele não estava querendo falar de Bill, como eles pensavam e, sim, de Greta. 

_Mas se tinha servido para ele, Stanley não iria reclamar._

Diferente do que ele achou que iria acontecer, Bill sorriu enquanto olhava diretamente para ele. Seus olhos azuis parecendo o engolir de vez. 

\- C-Com certeza - respondeu ele. 

Stan riu falso. _Aquilo era uma indireta ou ele havia concordado com ele?_ Os dois pareciam ruins para Stanley. 

\- Vamos nos sentar? - Mike sugeriu com medo que Stanley fosse falar mais alguma coisa que os fizesse passar vergonha. - A aula já vai começar, não é mesmo?

\- Isso. Vocês querem sentar com a gente? - perguntou Beverly.

\- Bill! - Greta chamou com um sorriso doce - e falso - em seu rosto. - Você não vem mais? A Audra vai sentir sua falta.

Greta riu junto a Audra Phillips, a qual parecia um pouco envergonhada pelo comentário da amiga. Talvez fosse por ser homem, mas Stanley nunca entendeu a dinâmica do relacionamento de Audra, Bill e Greta. O garoto não diria abertamente que ficava a observar Denbrough, mas via algumas coisas suspeitas. 

Para Stan, por exemplo, era _nítido_ que tanto Greta quanto Audra tinham uma queda por Bill. 

_Não sei o que elas veem nele_ , pensou Stan ao ser puxado por Beverly para o lugar onde costumavam se sentar. 

\- O que você tanto olha para o grupinho dos populares, hein? - Bev perguntou de novo com aquele mesmo tom de provocação.

\- Nada - respondeu ele, baixando o olhar. Tinha sempre uma sensação estranha quando observava demais aquele grupo. Foi então que ele viu uma parte da perna de Beverly descoberta, num tom de roxo quase preto. - O que aconteceu?

Assim que Beverly percebeu que ele se referia ao seu machucado, ela lhe deu um sorriso nervoso:

\- Você acredita que eu caí da escada? 

Stanley franziu a testa.

\- Pois é! - disse ela, rindo. - Estava distraída!

\- Toma mais cuidado, Bevvie - Stan disse, achando muito estranho.

\- Vou tomar - assentiu ela. - Ei, que tom de azul você acha que são os olhos do Bill?

\- O quê? - Stanley estranhou. - Por quê?

\- Não sei - Bev deu de ombros, pensativa. - Estava pensando sobre isso agora.

Stanley acabou por dar de ombros também. Tentou se lembrar dos olhos de Bill. Eram de um azul bem intenso, bonito. Não era um simples tom de azul nem aqueles sem graça que as pessoas exibiam apenas por ser da cor azul. Não, o dele tinha algo de diferente. Balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se o porquê de estar pensando nisso e então respondeu:

\- Acho que é cor azul olho de peixe morto. 

***

\- Bom, classe. Como vocês sabem, terá um trabalho interdisciplinar nesse semestre que vai valer como uma grande parte da nota de vocês - explicou a professora, anotando a data de entrega, formato e componentes do trabalho. - Por ser um trabalho extenso, eu junto aos outros professores resolvemos deixar que esse trabalho seja feito em duplas.

A professora mal terminara de dizer a frase e os alunos já estavam combinando quem seria a dupla de quem. 

\- E quem disse que eram vocês que escolheriam as duplas? - perguntou a professora com os braços cruzados e um sorriso cínico em seu rosto, logo alguns alunos passaram a bufar ou suspirar. Stanley, por outro lado, estava de certa forma aliviado. Afinal, ele teria que escolher entre Beverly ou Mike, ou procurar alguém que quisesse fazer com ele. E Patty não era da mesma classe de matemática que ele. - Já que a matéria está adiantada, vou colocar duas listas com todas as duplas aqui no mural e o resto da aula será para tirar dúvidas ou, quem sabe, vocês já poderiam começar o trabalho, não?

\- Claro, professora - Greta disse em tom de deboche, ocasionando uma onda de risos. Beverly revirou os olhos. 

\- Ok, sem muita bagunça, vocês podem olhar a lista.

É claro que ninguém a ouviu e logo a classe toda estava em volta de duas pequenas listas. Alguns comemoravam, outros tinham olhares decepcionados em seus rostos, havia uma parcela que estava completamente desesperada. E, claro, havia Greta Bowie, a qual estava completamente _puta_. 

O primeiro pensamento de Stan foi que ela tivesse caído com Beverly, já que Greta parecia ter algum tipo de perseguição com ela, mas logo que a ruiva voltou sorridente e saltitante abraçando Mike, Stanley soube que os dois tinham se dado bem, sendo colocados na mesma dupla. _Nunca que ele teria a mesma sorte_. 

\- Tô com medo de olhar quem é o meu - Stan disse enquanto anotava as informações sobre o trabalho que a professora tinha anotado na lousa. Estranhou o silêncio que se formou de Beverly e Mike e quando viu os dois estavam o olhando com sorrisos amarelos em seus rostos. Ele olhou para cada um deles e o medo só aumentou. Definitivamente algo estava bem errado. - O que foi?

\- Então - Bev começou e tinha uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, muito parecida com a de Richie quando tinha pregado alguma peça em alguém e precisava pedir desculpas depois. Isso deixou Stanley com mais aflição. - Eu acabei vendo com quem você vai fazer dupla.

\- E você precisa se acalmar - Mike completou.

Stanley arregalou os olhos e então sorriu travesso.

\- Vocês estão me zoando, não é?

\- Não - disseram em uníssono.

\- É tão ruim assim? - perguntou ele. - Foi a Greta, não é? Merda! Pode falar, eu aguento.

\- Não foi a Greta, cara! - Mike balançou a cabeça e então virou-se para Beverly. - Isso é bom até. Pelo menos a pior pessoa que ele pensou foi ela.

\- E tem alguma pessoa pior que ela? - Bev perguntou torcendo a boca.

\- A gangue, mas eles nem estudam na nossa classe, então é - Mike concordou. Enquanto isso, Stanley completamente estava aflito com o suspense desnecessário que os dois estavam fazendo. 

\- Será que vocês podem me falar logo quem eu tirei? 

\- Stanley? - E foi apenas ouvindo a voz de Bill Denbrough que Stanley percebeu com quem ele havia sido sorteado para fazer o trabalho. Virou-se e lá estava ele, parado em frente a sua carteira com aquele sorriso irritante estampado no rosto. Aquilo realmente não era uma boa coisa. Tanto não era bom que até o seu coração pareceu pular de ódio - ou algo parecido, Stanley realmente não conseguia identificar. - Acho que vamos ser uma d-dupla.

Beverly e Mike precisaram segurar o riso ao ver o sorriso falso de Stanley para Bill.

\- _Estarei contando os segundos_.

***

Apenas duas pessoas teriam caçoado mais de Stanley sobre o sorteio: Richie e Eddie. Assim que o garoto jogou-se na sua cama, pôde ouvir os dois conversando de forma provocativa à respeito de sorteios, o que só fez Stan revirar os olhos. Naquele momento, Richie e Eddie estavam juntos a uns três anos. Se na época ele soubesse que os dois seriam tão insuportáveis, não teria se esforçado tanto para fazê-los ficarem juntos. 

\- Sabia que eu fui sorteado uma vez, Eds? 

\- Quem iria te sortear, Richie? Só se sorteiam prêmios - Eddie disse e Richie fez um biquinho, mas logo voltou com o mesmo sorriso diabólico de sempre. 

\- Ah, verdade. É por isso que o Stan tá com essa cara bonita, não é? Ele tirou a sorte grande!

Disse e logo os dois estavam rolando no chão de tanto gargalhar. Stanley revirou os olhos tão intensamente que quase pensou que suas pupilas não voltariam mais. 

\- Haha - respondeu com deboche. As piadas nem ao menos eram engraçadas. 

\- Cuidado, Stan the man. Esse bico tá tão grande que vai acabar acertando o meu precioso Eds! - disse abraçando a cabeça de Eddie, quase esmagando a fada. Eddie desvencilhou-se dele e materializou uma bombinha de ar, para poder conseguir respirar melhor. - Ai, ai. O que podemos fazer para você tirar essa sua carranca feia da cara?

\- Que tal parar de falar? - perguntou Stan e Richie mostrou a língua para ele. - Vocês bem que poderiam me tirar dessa, não é? 

\- _Claaaro_ , Stanny. O que nós não fazemos por você, não é mesmo? Pede aí! - Richie disse, jogando-se na cama do garoto e aproveitando para olhar para Eddie enquanto a fada se estressava com a lã e as agulhas. Richie mal sabia que aquilo se transformaria em um presente mais tarde. 

Stanley pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta de sua escrivaninha para anotar o pedido. Estava fazendo isso porque da última vez que pediu algo sem pensar muito bem nas palavras, ele tinha desejado que sua mochila cantasse. Era uma longa história, mas só o trauma de ter que sair correndo da sala de aula foi o suficiente. 

Richie olhou para o garoto e então para Eddie e teve uma ideia.

\- Ai, ai. Eds? 

\- O que foi, Richie? - Eddie parou com a costura. Conhecia o namorado o suficiente para saber quando ele estava prestes a aprontar. _Richie era previsivelmente imprevisível_. Eddie só não sabia do que se tratava a provocação. 

\- Lembra quando a gente ainda não namorava e você fazia de tudo para ficar longe de mim? - perguntou ele e Eddie riu, sabendo exatamente onde ele queria chegar. Stanley desviou sua atenção durante um segundo para olhar os dois. 

\- Lembro. 

\- Você tinha tanta raivinha de mim. Era tão fofo como você parecia um gatinho raivoso...

\- É - Eddie semicerrou os olhos. - Tudo bem que você era bem petulante quando nos conhecemos, mas não tinha um real motivo para eu odiar você e, bom, quando eu vi era algo completamente diferente.

\- Ah, mas é como aquele ditado, sabe? Amor e ódio andam juntos.

Stanley soltou a caneta de suas mãos.

\- Vocês são muito sutis, sabiam disso? - ironizou ele. 

\- Do que você está falando, Stan? - Richie disse, fazendo-se de sonso. - Eu tô apenas conversando com o meu namorado sobre como ele negava os sentimentos que tinha por mim no começo da nossa amizade.

\- Sei, sei - Stan sorriu falso. - Primeiro que eu sou hétero - Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se, divertidos. - E segundo, se fosse pra sentir algo por algum cara jamais seria o Denbrough. Ele me irrita! 

\- Realmente, ele é tão irritante! - Eddie disse jogando um jornal distribuído pela escola, o qual tinha como manchete "Aluno da Derry High School de catorze anos cria projeto para arrecadar fundos para a comunidade local" e uma foto estampada de Bill cumprimentando o prefeito da cidade em preto e branco. 

\- Ninguém me colocou em uma manchete quando eu corrigi o problema da sala de aula - retrucou Stan.

\- Nós te colocamos no nosso jornal! - Richie disse materializado um pedaço de papel que tinha uma foto de Stanley fazendo uma careta e com a legenda "STAN É O CARA!"

\- Pela última vez: parem de tirar essas fotos! - exclamou ele. - E tenho certeza que o Denbrough não é essa perfeição toda.

\- De novo dizendo que ele é perfeito? - Eddie provocou e Richie parecia ter corações nos olhos ao ver a cena.

\- Eu tô sendo irônico! - disse ele, jogando-se na cama. - Por que vocês implicam tanto comigo?

\- Por que você implica tanto com o Bill? - Eddie respondeu com outra pergunta.

\- Argh! Quer saber? Eu faço o trabalho com esse garoto! Mas vocês vão ter que me aguentar reclamando dele porque tenho certeza que não vamos nos dar bem.

\- Como tem tanta certeza disso?

Stanley iria responder, mas sabia que os dois estavam apenas dando corda para que pudessem o provocar. Então, ele apenas ajeitou o travesseiro, ignorando os dois.

Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se risonhos. Não achavam que Stanley fosse cair na psicologia reversa deles tão fácil assim.

Richie ficou pensativo, porque, apesar de estarem o provocando, ele nem ao menos tinha perguntado se Stanley gostava ou não de Bill. 

***

Stanley conseguia ser bem chato quando se tratava de estar certo. Quando ele previa as coisas, então, nem Richie e Eddie poderiam aguentá-lo. Por isso, quando Bill chegou meia hora atrasado na casa de Stan para fazer o trabalho, ele fez questão de comentar com Mike e Beverly sobre como ele tinha razão. Os amigos o ignoraram, pois eram reclamações demais para um dia só. 

Já não bastasse Stanley ter que cancelar o encontro que tinha com Patty - porque Bill insistiu dizendo que só poderia fazer o trabalho na sexta - ele ainda estava em uma ligação com Greta. Stanley apenas estava de olhos fechados, respirando bem fundo enquanto Richie e Eddie estavam disfarçados de gatos.

\- Já disse para vocês não aparecerem assim! - exclamou ele sussurrando. 

\- Eu também não sei porque o Eds escolheu essa forma sendo que já sou um gato naturalmente - Richie disse e depois se esfregou na cabeça de Eddie, o qual estava realmente parecendo o Grumpy Cat. 

\- Vão se esconder! 

Com isso, Richie e Eddie evaporaram dali em um segundo e logo Stanley viu que tinham virado uma caneta e uma borracha. Olhou para a sala, onde Bill se encontrava andando de um lado para o outro e por um momento quase sentiu pena dele, afinal Greta era insuportável. Quase sentiu, pois logo afastou aqueles pensamentos e fungou convencido.

\- Eu não s-sei porque tá tão incomodada, Bowie. Não foi v-você mesmo quem disse pra eu sair com ela? - perguntou ele, baixinho. Mas Stanley conseguia ouvir tudo e se divertia com isso. _Ai, ai, Denbrough. Você tem tanto a aprender_ , pensava ele enquanto olhava resolvia alguns exercícios sozinho. Ele sabia muito bem que iria acabar fazendo tudo sozinho, porque matemática - e talvez lógica - não era exatamente o ponto forte do garoto. - Ok, Greta. D-Depois a gente se fala. T-Tchau. 

Bill sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa com um sorriso constrangido em seu rosto.

\- M-Me desculpa por isso. 

\- Sem problemas - disse ele com uma voz tão seca que era impossível alguém dizer que não tinha problema, mas, se Bill notou, ele pareceu ignorar. - Namorada?

Nem Stanley sabia o porquê de ter perguntado aquilo.

\- Não - Bill riu. - É só a Greta.

_Se Greta já é insuportável desse jeito sem namorar, imagina se fosse_ , Stanley voltou a pensar isso e riu sozinho. 

Bill tirou o caderno de sua mochila e o colocou em cima da mesa, ao lado do de Stanley. Ele estreitou os olhos e acabou sorrindo para a estampa de pássaro que tinha no caderno dele.

\- Que pássaro é esse? - perguntou Bill. Stanley estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia ficado surpreso pelo interesse dele. E pássaros serviam como um ponto fraco de Uris. - Acho que nunca vi esse.

\- É um rolieiro-de-peito-lilás - respondeu Stanley, olhando para a figura. As cores das penas dele eram a coisa que ele mais gostava. - Ele é da África.

\- Uau! Que nome g-g-grande!

\- É. 

\- Você gosta de pássaros? 

\- Muito - Stan disse, tornando-se para ele. 

\- Algum motivo especial ou você apenas g-gosta?

\- Eu não sei - Uris deu de ombros. - É meio clichê dizer que eu gosto porque eles são livres, mas é um pouco isso.

\- E por que você escolheu esse para ser capa do s-seu caderno? - Perguntou Bill. Stanley achou engraçado como ele foi a primeira pessoa que havia perguntado aquilo. Tanto Beverly e Mike quanto Richie e Eddie sabiam de seu amor por pássaros, mas nenhum deles procurou saber o porquê. 

\- Acho que pelas cores das penas - disse ele e então reconsiderou. - E também porque li uma vez que eles passam a maior parte da vida sozinhos, voando por aí.

\- Você se identifica? - perguntou ele. E mais um de seus pontos fracos foram ativados. Stanley então preferiu voltar à postura de antes. 

\- Bom, eu separei esses exercícios aqui. Posso cuidar desse, desse e-

\- Não acha melhor fazermos j-j-juntos? - interrompeu Bill. Stanley olhou para ele e viu seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Por mais que Stanley quisesse dizer que eles eram de peixe morto, aquilo claramente era uma mentira. Porque ali, olhando para eles bem de perto, ele diria até que eles eram doces. 

\- Ah, claro - a voz dele falhou e ele se odiou por isso, pigarreando logo em seguida. - Claro! Quer dizer, acho que tanto faz.

Bill acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes. Resolveram começar pelos exercícios fáceis para depois passarem gradativamente para os mais complicados, porém vez ou outra Stan acabava notando um erro nos exercícios que Bill fazia. 

\- Tem diferença entre calcular o ângulo interno do externo - disse Stan, circulando uma parte do exercício.

\- D-Desculpe - disse Bill e então tornou-se para Stanley. - V-Você é realmente muito bom, não é?

\- O quê? - Stan engasgou.

\- Em matemática - Bill disse, rapidamente. - Você é muito bom em matemática, não é?

\- Ah, sei lá. Eu gosto da matéria.

\- Não se considera bom? Você é o melhor da turma.

Stanley tentou segurar um sorriso em seus lábios. _O melhor da turma_. 

\- Ah, bobagem. Eu só gosto de entender como as coisas funcionam e… - Stanley até sabia que _era verdade_ , mas apenas porque Stanley realmente amava matemática e tinha facilidade. Não era nada de especial. No entanto, a ideia de Bill o ver como um gênio pareceu maravilhosa em sua cabeça. E por parecer maravilhosa demais, Stanley acabou desconfiando se Bill não estava o elogiando para que ele fizesse o trabalho todo sozinho. Torceu o nariz enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos pseudo-manipuladores. Ele não iria cair nessa. 

\- V-Você foi o único que se deu b-bem naquela última prova - retrucou Bill. - Nem os que colaram foram tão bem quanto você.

\- Notas não provam nada - disse ele, voltando a resposta seca de antes. 

\- Talvez para você não - Bill disse sem pensar ao certo e Stanley tornou-se para ele. Teve a impressão de que parecia ser um assunto pessoal demais para ser falado para um estranho como ele, tanto é que Bill ficou sem jeito e tentou amenizar com um balançar de cabeça. Desviando o olhar. - Meu p-p-pai me deixa de castigo toda vez que eu tenho alguma nota baixa. 

Stanley torceu o nariz, acenando a cabeça. Sabia como era aquilo de certa forma. Afinal, o único momento em que seus pais lembravam de sua existência era quando tirava uma nota baixa. 

\- Eu sou p-péssimo em matemática - confessou Bill. Stan riu abafado, ele tinha percebido. - Sei que é c-chato, mas se você puder me ajudar ou me explicar uma c-coisa ou outra, eu iria ficar a-agradecido. 

E assim como Stanley queria gritar aos quatro mundo quando estava certo, ele também sabia admitir quando estava errado. _Bill poderia não ser a sua pessoa favorita no mundo, mas talvez ele apenas o estivesse julgando mal_. Sim, ele era amigo de Greta. Isso não significava que ele era igual a ela. Até porque, se ele realmente fosse igual a ela, jamais acolheria Ben em seu grupo. 

Stanley ajeitou sua postura e com o conselho de Mike em mente, sobre dar chances às pessoas, ele sorriu.

\- Claro. Eu não sei se sou um bom professor, mas a gente vai trabalhando nisso.

\- O-Obrigado - disse ele. - Tenho certeza que você é um ótimo professor.

Stanley não soube dizer se fora a frase ou se o sorriso tão perfeito que ele lhe dera naquela tarde, mas foi a partir daquele momento em que as sensações estranhas que ele sentia quando via Bill se intensificaram. 

***

Stanley havia ficado pensativo quanto àquela tarde e todas as outras que vieram após. O trabalho era realmente extenso e tinham exercícios que exigiam mais atenção e, como Bill havia pedido a sua ajuda, Stanley parava vez ou outra para poder esclarecer todas as dúvidas dele. 

Não era como se eles tivessem se tornado melhores amigos, mas grande parte da implicância que tinha com Bill havia ido embora. Até diria que o garoto era legal. Talvez Stanley tivesse confundido o bom humor de Bill com falsidade, o que era coerente pensando que ele andava com o grupo mais falso da escola. Mas dava para ver verdade nos olhos dele. 

Durante as tardes que passavam fazendo os exercícios, Stanley reparava muito nos olhos dele. O rosto dele era tão presente naquele momento que ele até chegou a sonhar com o garoto. 

Era um sonho estranho. Bill estava sempre sorrindo para ele e Stanley acabava sorrindo também. Ele lembrava-se de pensar durante o sonho como o rosto de Bill era tão harmônico, como cada pequeno detalhe fosse tão bem colocado que ele até diria que o garoto era-

_Perfeito_. 

Aquele pensamento o assustou quando chegou a se perguntar qual seria a sensação de beijar os lábios dele.

***

Restavam apenas três exercícios para fazer naquela tarde. Stanley acabou por fazer ele mesmo por dois motivos apenas:

1- ele não aguentava mais ver aquela folha;

2- ele já não sabia mais o que sentir quanto a Bill.

Tinha tentado ignorar todas aquelas sensações e pensamentos que andava tento, mas toda vez que ele falava com ele era como se esquecesse tudo.

Stanley não sabia se acreditava em karma, mas talvez fosse justamente isso que estivesse o punindo por ter falado tão mal do garoto. 

E ele tinha que admitir: Bill Denbrough poderia ser tudo, menos um babaca. Ele era engraçado, gentil, fácil de se conversar e até mesmo quando gaguejava era fofo.

E Stanley se odiava demais por isso. 

\- Acho que a-acabamos - Bill disse, esticando os braços. - Acho que aprendi m-mais com você do que com a e-escola. 

Stanley riu.

\- Que bom que eu te ajudei.

\- Obrigado - sorriu Bill. - Ah! A-Antes que eu me esqueça.

Denbrough começou a procurar algo dentro de sua mochila, tirando uma pequena pasta azul de lá e então lhe entregando uma folha de papel. Stanley viu como os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais encantadores que antes e, ao mesmo tempo, ele pôde sentir um certo nervosismo deles, desviando logo em seguida assim que Stan pegou a folha.

Nela havia um desenho que, assim que Stan conseguiu reconhecer, fê-lo abrir um enorme sorriso. Um que talvez Bill ainda não tivesse visto Stanley demonstrar, pelo menos não para ele. E com aquele simples gesto, Bill Denbrough simplesmente destruiu, uma por uma, todas as barreiras dentro de Stanley. 

Era o desenho, lindo, detalhado e colorido de um Rolieiro-de-peito-lilás, pousando em uma pequena mesa, que ele logo reconheceu ser a mesa de sua sala. 

Stanley subiu seu olhar para Bill novamente.

\- É lindo! - disse ele, tentando evitar sorrir feito um bobo, mas falhando miseravelmente. 

\- Sei que vai ser difícil você estar sempre visitando a África, mas pelo menos você pode ter ele ao seu lado - Bill deu de ombros. - E você não vai precisar se sentir mais sozinho. 

Os dois se entreolharam, Stanley ainda um tanto chocado pelo o que ele tinha dito e até mesmo extasiado. Sentiu seu coração começar a bater desenfreado, como se cada parte do seu corpo gritasse para que não deixasse aquele momento em vão. E ele não iria. Engoliu em seco, prestes a falar tudo o que vinha dentro de sua cabeça quando Bill deu um passo para trás e sorriu nervoso.

\- Eu tenho que ir - disse ele. - A-Audra vai me matar se eu atrasar q-q-qualquer s-segundo hoje.

\- Ah - um riso abafado com misto de decepção acabou escapando pelos lábios dele. _Audra._ Ele realmente se perdia naquele grupo. - Obrigado pelo desenho, eu amei. 

\- De nada. Até mais, Stan - despediu-se recolhendo suas coisas e saiu em disparada. Deixando o outro com as mesmas sensações que antes. E com o bônus de uma tristeza inexplicável. 

Foi então que ele pegou o celular dentro de seu bolso e chamou a única pessoa que lhe veio na mente naquele momento. 

_Patricia Blum_. 

***

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Patty perguntou, tirando Stanley de seus pensamentos. Ele, que até então estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para o seu copo de milkshake de baunilha quase no fim, virou-se para ela, fitando-a nos olhos. Seus cabelos estavam radiantes como sempre e caiam de uma forma tão harmônica que era impossível não ficar hipnotizado por eles. Ela deveria ter feito alguma coisa antes dos dois se encontrarem. Mas ela não precisava disso para ser linda. Os olhos dela pareciam preocupados - não apenas para ser educada, mas realmente preocupados e Stanley sentiu-se mal. 

\- Não - sorriu ele, fraco. - Está tudo bem.

Ele não iria contar a verdade a ela, afinal, não tinha nada a se contar porque não tinha acontecido nada. Pelo menos, nada que alguém tivesse feito a ele diretamente. Ou que Bill tivesse feito a ele para machucá-lo. Nem ao menos ele sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo com o seu interior para lhe dar uma resposta. 

E então ele ouviu algumas risadas vindas da saída da sorveteria. Patty tinha levado Stanley a um local estratégico, para que ninguém pudesse os ver, sendo assim, nem Bill nem Audra sabiam que Stanley conseguiu ver o beijo simples que davam em frente a sorveteria. E o modo como o coração dele apertou só fez com que ele tivesse certeza do que já estava sentindo há muito tempo.

Beverly tinha dito a ele uma vez que as pessoas tinham reações inesperadas aos acontecimentos quando estavam tristes. Cada uma tinha uma forma diferente de encarar os problemas e nem tudo era previsível. Se alguém perguntasse a Stanley o que ele faria ao ver a pessoa que ele gostava beijando outra, ele provavelmente responderia que sairia do lugar. 

Mas as reações nunca eram previsíveis em momentos assim.

E a dele foi a beijar Patty. 

Foi um beijo, de certa forma, inesperado por ela naquele momento, mas correspondeu no mesmo segundo. Stanley também tinha gostado, afinal, ele também gostava dela. Os dois ficaram naquele mesmo lugar, ora se beijando ora conversando. Tudo abaixo das estrelas que brilhavam no céu. 

Naquela noite, assim que ele chegou em casa, jogou-se em sua cama, olhando para o teto de seu quarto, escutando _I choose you_ do _Tears for Fears_. A letra o embalava em um clima melancólico. Ele tinha se divertido, mas seu coração ainda doía. 

Porque Patricia Blum foi o seu primeiro beijo. 

_E Bill Denbrough, seu primeiro amor_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão pelo clickbait ♥ e me conta o que você achou!
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://twitter.com/lizzzfn/status/1267408374544695300
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	16. Balões vermelhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ tudo bem?
> 
> Esse capítulo era pra ter saído ontem justamente pra comemorar o aniversário do Wyatt (esse nenê de agora 17 aninhos), mas fazer o que não é mesmo? Vamos todo mundo imaginar um parabéns para você e comer um bolinho no final do capítulo yeeeei stefon!
> 
> Fiquei feliz pelo menos de conseguir postar rapidinho esse daqui, porque não tenho muita certeza de como vão ser as postagens dos próximos - logo, logo as aulas da facul voltam e toda a rotina também, mas a meta é sempre postar dois capítulos por mês. Vou me esforçar ao máximo pra tenha mais um capítulo em junho ♥
> 
> Sobre esse capítulo: achei que iria ser chato de escrever, mas acabei me divertindo até.
> 
> Espero muito que vocês gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo dezesseis**

**"Balões vermelhos"**

**\- Então é assim que você chega ao resultado** \- Stan disse destacando em um esboço de um quadrado o final da equação. Ao virar-se para Bill, acabou flagrando o garoto olhando para ele e logo depois acenando com a cabeça algumas vezes. Stan sorriu. - O que foi?

\- Ah, n-nada - balbuciou ele. Stanley arqueou as sobrancelhas, insistindo para que ele falasse. Bill então sorriu. - Tudo bem, é que eu ainda não entendi e não quero p-pedir pra explicar de novo. 

\- Ei, relaxa. Ainda tenho alguns minutinhos - disse ele. Stanley iria se encontrar com Beverly para assistir o jogo de Mike, que aconteceria às cinco horas da tarde. Dessa vez, ele tinha colocado um alarme para não chegar nem um segundo atrasado. Sabia como os dois tinham ficado chateados na noite dos filmes. Apesar do atraso - se é que cinco horas ainda se enquadra como um atraso - o trio conseguiu se divertir, mas Stan mais do que nunca se sentiu em débito com seus amigos. Além de demonstrar apoio para o amigo, ele iria fazer mais uma revisão de matemática com Beverly, já que não conseguiram estudar tanto devido aos acontecimentos da outra tarde. - Vamos de novo. Você precisa começar por aqui e-

\- Você tá roubando o meu professor particular, Billy? - George apareceu na sala com um sorriso travesso estampado em seu rosto. Stanley riu. 

\- G-George, você não estava jogando _R-Raibow Six_?

\- Não, ficou muito chato quando comecei a ganhar todas as partidas - disse ele sentando-se à frente de Bill e ao lado de Stan, o qual sentava-se na ponta da mesa rindo do mais novo. - Agora eu jogo _Dead by Daylight_. 

\- Ah, eu jogava esse com a Bev, mas sou lerdo demais para acertar os geradores, então ela passou a jogar sozinha. 

\- Amador - George provocou e Stan mostrou a língua pra ele. Adorava o modo como os dois chegaram àquele nível de amizade. Claro que isso se devia a George ser extremamente falante. E fofo também. Afinal, quem não gostaria de ser amigo de George Denbrough? 

\- Que tal você voltar a jogar então, senhor sou bom em todos os jogos? - Bill perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas ao que George semicerrou os olhos.

\- Qual matéria você tá ensinando para ele, Stan? 

\- Se chama função logarítmica. Você vai ver isso só no Ensino Médio.

\- Posso ver? - George perguntou, curioso. Stanley passou a folha de atividades, mostrando alguns exercícios clássicos de logaritmo. Suas pupilas passavam rapidamente por todos os exercícios e então o garoto colocou a mão no queixo, parecendo pensativo. - Hmmm, interessante. Não era isso o que o Ben estava te ensinando esses dias, Billy?

Stan virou-se para Bill e percebeu um sorriso forçado no rosto de Bill, além de um quase imperceptível rubor nas bochechas. E um sorriso acabou também formando-se no rosto de Stanley ao perceber que George estava provocando Bill do mesmo modo que fazia com ele. E, sinceramente falando, Stanley não sabia que precisava ver George provocando Bill até _ver George provocando Bill_. 

\- Por acaso era, G-Georgie. Sabe como é o Ben. Ele _ama_ matemática e fala s-sobre isso s-sem parar.

\- Ah, sim. Claro! - George riu. - Que cabeça a minha!

\- Se vocês continuarem assim, eu vou começar a me achar - Stan disse, fingindo se gabar. - Quer dizer, que eu sou inteligente, eu sei, mas-

\- Convencido - George brincou.

\- Eu, não é?

\- Acho que a gente deveria começar a te pagar mesmo pelas aulas, Stan - Bill disse. - Só de você ter que aturar esse pestinha e, bom, aguentar as minhas dúvidas.

\- Que nada! - Stan fez que não com a cabeça. - Não é incômodo nenhum. Eu gosto de dar aula para vocês - disse essa parte, olhando para Bill em específico. Como já tinha dito antes, claro que adorava George. Mas só de estar perto de Bill, já era mais do que um privilégio. - Eu que deveria pagar vocês por tudo. 

\- Será que você pode pagar meu irmão com beijos? Ele tá tão necessitado por-

\- Georgie! - os olhos de Bill se arregalaram enquanto George gargalhava e Stan acabou o acompanhando. O rosto de Bill estava mais vermelho que antes, ele parecia estar bem envergonhado mesmo que ainda risse de forma nervosa. Stanley não só ria pela situação, mas até dele mesmo.

E, por um momento, ele realmente viu a possibilidade de Bill sentir o mesmo por ele não como uma coisa de sua imaginação, mas sim concreta. 

\- Olha, não foi por falta de tentativas minhas. Ele recusou o meu pedido para sair várias vezes - Stan disse, nem ao menos sabendo de onde tirara coragem para falar aquilo. Mas, ao invés de surtar, como normalmente faria, Stanley apenas curtiu o momento. Exatamente como Beverly havia pedido tanto.

George tinha começado a cantar _Love is in the air_ enquanto Bill ria nervoso e seu rosto ficava mais vermelho. Stanley e ele entreolharam-se de forma provocativa e Bill estava prestes a responder quando os três ouviram a porta da sala se abrindo. 

O sorriso no rosto de Bill fechou-se no mesmo momento em que um homem, que Stanley não conhecia, entrou na cozinha. 

\- Oi, crianças - o homem disse dando um beijo na ponta da cabeça de George e então olhou para Stanley - Ah, olá! Você eu não conheço.

\- Oi, pai. Esse é S-S-S-Stanley. É ele quem dá as aulas para o G-George - Bill disse.

\- Ah, muito prazer, Stan. Sou Zack Denbrough - disse e os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos. O braço de Stan parecia molenga em comparação ao do homem apenas pelo julgar do aperto de mãos dos dois. 

\- Muito prazer, senhor.

\- Obrigado por ajudar o George. As notas dele melhoraram bastante depois da sua ajuda. 

\- Que bom! - Stan sorriu para George. - Mas o mérito é dele, isso eu tenho certeza.

\- Ele é muito modesto - George retrucou não de forma provocativa, mas, sim, verdadeira. 

Stanley fez que não com a cabeça. 

\- Vai ficar para o jantar? - perguntou Zack colocando um pacote de compras em cima da mesa. Stanley não deixou de notar como o sorriso dele parecia um tanto forçado, mas talvez fosse apenas uma primeira impressão errada ou o fato de Bill ter ficado tão calado de repente.

\- Não, na verdade eu já tenho que ir - Stan disse, levantando-se. Foi então que Bill subiu o olhar para ele. - Você vai no jogo da escola hoje?

\- Ah, não. Tenho que estudar para a prova do Wise - respondeu ele. 

\- Tudo bem, então - Stan disse. - Se tiver alguma dúvida, me chama.

\- Ok. Eu te acompanho até a porta - Bill disse, levantando-se da cadeira. Stan despediu-se de George, bagunçando os cabelos dele e desejando boa sorte com os geradores em _Dead by Daylight_. Apertou mais uma vez a mão de Zack Denbrough e Bill o levou até a porta. 

Assim que pisou no hall de entrada, Stan viu Bill fechar a porta atrás de si. Stanley estranhou como o garoto parecia ansioso. 

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou Stan.

\- S-Sim, eu só… - começou ele, mas deu de ombros logo em seguida, voltando ao modo relaxado de sempre. - Manda boa sorte para o Mike por mim.

E então fechou a porta, deixando Stanley confuso.

***

Stanley terminou a prova em menos de uma hora, o que não só irritou os alunos como também o professor Wise - o garoto pôde jurar que ele o bateria com o livro em cima de sua mesa assim que ele levantou-se para entregar sua prova. _Difícil não gostar do Stan e não poder chamar ele de burro, não é?_ , a voz de Richie ecoou na cabeça de Stan e ele deu um mini sorrisinho enquanto atravessava a porta. Sentia o olhar de Wise queimando suas costas.

O garoto então sentou-se na escadaria ao lado de onde ficava a sala de aula de matemática. Mike e Beverly sabiam que ele sempre terminava a prova primeiro que qualquer um da sala, então pediam para que ele os esperassem ali. Puxou seu fone de ouvido e pegou seu celular logo vendo a imagem de Richie e Eddie na tela, os dois com roupas parecidas do grunge dos anos noventa - em Richie combinava muito e em Eddie só parecia contrastar com a personalidade dele mesmo. Para quem o visse, ele apenas estava conversando com amigos por algum aplicativo qualquer. 

Tudo ideia de Stanley, é claro. 

\- _Richie, vai mais pra lá!_

\- _Mais? Você quer que só o Stan te veja, é?_

\- _Você é tão espaçoso!_

\- _Você quer sentar no meu colo, Eddie, my love?_

\- Oi, eu juro que ainda tô aqui - Stan disse com tédio na voz. Richie e Eddie encontraram uma posição melhor. - Então, podemos conversar agora?

\- _Fala, Stan the man. O que vai nos pedir hoje?_

\- Na verdade, nada. Eu tava pensando nessa sexta.

\- O que tem sexta?

\- Bom, como eu não consegui aproveitar nada na sexta passada, pela festa no Conselho, Mike e Bev vão fazer outra.

\- _AMO AS SEXTAS NA CASA DO MIKE! -_ exclamou Richie, sacudindo Eddie. 

\- Eu também, mas eu tô devendo as bebidas pra Bev - disse ele, torcendo o nariz. - Sei que não tem como pedir pra vocês pelo nosso plano, mas eu tava pensando se não teria como- 

Um estrondo foi ouvido pelos três, fazendo Richie e Eddie pularem. Stanley tirou os fones e quando ia se levantar, ouviu a voz de Wise.

\- Você tem certeza disso?! - perguntou ele e, como não houve resposta, Stanley entendeu que ele estava falando pelo celular. - Não tô duvidando da sua capacidade! Ei, será que você pode agilizar? Tenho uma sala inteira fazendo prova e eles estão colando agora mesmo! - Mais silêncio. - Eu preciso é que você me confirme se tinha realmente um tigre naquela gravação! Se não do que vale o meu dinheiro?

Os olhos de Stanley então arregalaram-se. _Tigre_. Lembrou-se do dia em que tinha salvado George da gangue de Bowers. Pedira a Richie para se transformar em um tigre justamente por ter um álibi no jornal, dizendo que um tigre havia escapado do zoológico. O desenrolar da história foi que aquele tigre - o que realmente tinha fugido - foi encontrado em uma parte mais afastada de Derry, bem diferente do centro, onde Stan estava junto com Richie e Eddie. 

Mas não era possível que ele estivesse falando da mesma coisa que ele. 

\- No jornal disseram que tinha fugido apenas um! - Wise disse com certa animação. - E tem alguém aparecendo nessa gravação? Um garoto de cabelo encaracolado? 

Stanley colocou as mãos na cabeça. _MERDA, MERDA, MERDA!_ \- era o que se passava na mente de Richie, Eddie e Stan ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ótimo! - Wise comemorou. - Não, ainda tenho aulas pra dar hoje. Saio daqui às três horas da tarde, fica me esperando já com as gravações em mãos!

Dito isso, Stanley ouviu mais um bater de porta. Foi então que ele saiu correndo ao descer as escadas para ir até debaixo da arquibancada, o lugar mais seguro para poder conversar com Richie e Eddie sem que fossem descobertos. 

\- MERDA! - foi a primeira coisa que Eddie disse. - Nós estamos fodidos!

O baixinho andava de um lado para o outro, sua camiseta xadrez arrastando-se na grama verde e suja. Se fosse em um outro momento, Eddie provavelmente iria surtar por estar se sujando tanto e Richie e Stanley dariam boas risadas. Mas os três estavam tensos. Stanley estava sentado e olhava para o chão enquanto pensava em algum plano. 

\- Eles nunca gostaram de mim e eu me esforcei tanto! - Eddie choramingava.

\- Eds-

\- ELES VÃO NOS DESCOBRIR!

\- EDS! - Richie exclamou parando na frente de Eddie. Abaixou um pouco para que a altura de seus olhos fossem a mesma e então segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Stanley sabia como Richie e Eddie estavam sempre se apoiando. Não diria que os dois eram um perfeito equilíbrio porque eram um pouco cabeça quente demais - Eddie mais do que Richie. Porém, Stanley estava na dúvida se tudo realmente ficaria bem, até que as ideias começassem a brotar em sua mente.

\- Não podemos fazer com que os registros de apaguem, não é? - Stan perguntou.

\- Não. Apenas o Conselho pode fazer isso. - Richie disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Eddie. - E nós não podemos pedir para eles.

Stanley acenou com a cabeça. Ele lembrava-se de ter lido isso em algum lugar. Também tinha lido que era papel do Conselho ativar a perda de memória, mas se eles pedissem precisariam contar o que tinha acontecido e o plano deles com o Conselho iria por água abaixo, sem falar nas altas chances de perder Richie e Eddie.

Então, apagar a memória de Wise e da pessoa com quem estava falando não era uma opção. 

Ainda que houvesse a possibilidade, desejar viajar no tempo também não era uma opção, afinal, mexer com a linha temporal não era brincadeira, mesmo que fosse por alguns dias. 

Então algo simples lhe veio à cabeça.

\- E se trocássemos a gravação?

\- Como assim? 

\- Nós não podemos alterar nenhuma informação das gravações porque isso seria uma tarefa exclusiva do Conselho, mas se a pessoa der a gravação errada ao Wise… Bom, isso não seria necessariamente culpa nossa.

Eddie começou a assentir com a cabeça lentamente.

\- Isso pode dar certo - disse ele, visivelmente mais calmo. 

\- O que a gente tá esperando então? - Richie perguntou, materializando uma boina em sua cabeça, colocando uma roupa esteriotipada de diretor de cinema. - AÇÃO! 

***

Demorou exatos dez minutos até Richie perceber que Stan poderia desejar uma gravação sem conteúdo que comprometesse a mágica deles. 

Quando Wise fosse ver o vídeo, surpreenderia-se com a bela imagem de um gatinho correndo em direção ao beco e, logo em seguida, a gangue de Bowers indo atrás deles. O que deixava a situação muito mais engraçada.

Conferiu ainda se tinha algum corte de câmera ou algo que pudesse ficar suspeito, mas tudo estava dentro da normalidade.

\- Ok - disse Stan, após ter mandado uma mensagem no grupo que tinha com Mike e Bev, avisando que teve que sair mais cedo. - Nós temos uma hora até o Wise sair. Vamos repassar o plano. Richie.

\- Vamos esperar ele sair da escola, seguimos ele com você invisível até o local, congelamos o tempo e então trocamos as gravações, destrui-

\- Não podemos destruí-la - Eddie disse rapidamente. - E Stan não pode desejar roubá-la. 

Aquelas ações tinham uma carga negativa e poderiam ativar o radar do Conselho para o comportamento de Stanley. Sem falar que o Livro das Fadas automaticamente barraria o desejo. 

\- Então vamos deixá-la invisível - Stan sorriu. - A gravação nunca iria nem sair de lá e estaria intacta, mas ninguém nunca acharia porque não daria pra ver o formato dela.

\- Nós te criamos tão bem! - Richie disse fazendo um biquinho e abraçando Eddie de lado. - Eles crescem tão rápido, Eds.

Stanley rolou os olhos.

\- Ok, bobões. Vamos! 

***

O estacionamento da escola era enorme e com diversos pontos específicos que poderiam ser utilizados para ficar de tocaia. Um deles, por acaso, ficava a três carros de distância da SUV de Wise. Era um carro como qualquer outro, exceto pelo colante de balões vermelhos na parte de trás, que fez Stan estranhar. 

Cada vez mais Wise o surpreendia com suas bizarrices e coisas imprevisíveis que fazia. Nunca que ele iria imaginar que precisaria algum dia se esconder atrás de uma parede apenas para esperar seu professor sair e assim pudesse segui-lo até um lugar - o qual ele não fazia menor ideia qual era - e só então conseguir recuperar uma gravação que garantisse com que Richie e Eddie não fossem esmagados como mosquitos por Myra ou sei lá quem estivesse no comando do Conselho. _Quem era mesmo?_ Stanley nem ao menos sabia. 

\- Acho que já é uma boa hora para ficar invisível - Stan disse a Richie e Eddie, de novo colocados em segurança na tela do celular. Os dois assentiram com a cabeça e Stan pôde ver nítido no rosto de Richie o quão o garoto estava tenso. Mesmo assim, ele ainda se forçava a parecer bem, flertando com Eddie, agindo como se aquilo não fosse nada para poder acalmar o namorado. - Desejo ficar invisível.

Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido, porém, ao tentar se olhar em uma poça d'água ao lado dele não conseguiu ver nada, apenas o seu celular. Desejou também que o celular e o resto de seus pertences ficassem invisíveis e então tudo estava dentro dos conformes.

Richie e Eddie saíram do celular, já que poderiam ficar invisíveis também.

Olhou o relógio em seu pulso e viu que ainda eram 14:50. _Dez minutos_ , pensou ele. 

\- Você grungezinho é a coisa mais fofa desse mundo - Richie dizia dando beijinhos na bochecha de Eddie e ele revirava os olhos. 

\- Grunge significa sujeira, Chee. Por que você gosta disso?

\- É só um estilo. Você sabe que eu tomo banho. Poxa, tem vezes que a gente até tom-

\- Por que vocês acham que o Wise é tão obcecado com isso? - Stan interrompeu o casal antes que os dois começassem de novo. Richie deu de ombros enquanto Eddie ficou pensativo. - Ele definitivamente sabe sobre as fadas.

\- Ele pode ser um daqueles caras que acredita em aliens - sugeriu Richie. - Tem até palestra de OVNI’s sabia? Fui uma vez com o Don e o Adrian.

\- Aquela fada que a gente encontrou antes? - perguntou Stan e Richie assentiu com a cabeça. - Vocês eram tipo… melhores amigos ou algo assim?

Richie considerou as palavras dele e então balançou a cabeça.

\- Ah, eles são legais. A gente saía por aí quando o mundo mágico era um porre, mas, sei lá, não chamaria os dois assim - respondeu ele. 

\- E se ele tivesse Padrinhos Mágicos? - Eddie disse com os seus olhos fixos no nada. Então, procurou os olhos de Richie como se buscasse algo que confirmasse sua teoria. Richie entortou a boca, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

\- Duvido - disse ele.

\- Tem alguma possibilidade? - Stan perguntou e Eddie fez que sim com a cabeça. - Mas ele conseguiria se lembrar? 

\- Tem algumas hipóteses dentro Das Regras em que isso pode acontecer - Eddie explicou e então o livro se materializou no colo dele. - Aqui, olha. _Se a fada é levada pelo Tribunal das Fadas, o afilhado nunca mais a verá, mas continuará a lembrar dela, e tudo que ele ou ela tinha que lhe foi dado pela sua fada permanecerá_ \- leu Eddie. - E acontece o mesmo quando o afilhado revela as fadas de propósito, só que as fadas são sugadas para dentro do livro. 

\- Isso tem mais a cara do Wise - Richie disse. 

\- É - Stan concordou, dando um longo suspiro. - Mas por que ele faria isso tudo se foi ele mesmo quem teria revelado?

\- Bom, ele é maluco - Richie riu. - Talvez ele tenha revelado a existência das fadas pra ganhar dinheiro. Isso já aconteceu muitas vezes no passado. Por isso, o Conselho e o Tribunal das Fadas são tão chatos.

Stan iria perguntar mais sobre, mas então viu Wise se aproximar do carro já com as chaves em mãos. Sua carranca costumeira havia sido substituída por um sorriso diabólico. 

\- Vamos!

***

Apesar da grande tensão que estabelecida por Wise, aquele estava sendo um dia divertido. Para seguí-lo, Stan havia desejado que pudesse voar e assim os três estavam indo atrás do professor. Embora já tivesse desejado aquilo antes - sendo um de seus primeiros desejos - ainda era difícil equilibrar seu corpo em meio ao ar. Nada disso importa, porém. 

Voar era a sensação mais libertadora de todas. 

\- Ele tá parando - Eddie avisou. - Vamos precisar descer. 

Stanley então avistou o carro de Wise tentar estacionar perto de um conjunto de lojas, não muito longe da rua da sorveteria de Toomey e, consequentemente, perto a rua onde tudo havia acontecido. 

Os três já estavam no chão quando viram Wise sair do carro com um pacote em suas mãos, o que deixou Stan um pouco preocupado, mas talvez fosse sua imaginação por estar perseguindo seu professor de matemática. 

Era um dia quente e tanto o cabelo quanto as roupas de Wise, antes tão arrumadinhos, estavam bagunçados. 

\- Ok, só eu que acho que isso parece muito com um filme? - perguntou Richie arrumando os óculos. - Sério. Vamos colocar _Another one bites the dust_ pra dar mais impacto quando a gente entrar.

\- Deixa de ser emocionado, Richie - Stan riu e Richie fez uma careta para ele. - Talvez depois.

\- Isso aí, porra!

\- Silêncio vocês dois! Eles podem nos ouvir - Eddie disse rápido e respirando fundo. 

Diferente do que os três acharam, Wise não entrou em nenhuma das lojas. Dando a volta e entrando na parte com o campo aberto, onde ficava a maioria dos estoques e - o que mais os preocupava no momento - a pequena estrada que dava para o ferro velho da cidade. Stanley olhou para Richie e Eddie e viu sua expressão de confusão refletida no rosto deles. _Mas o que diabos ele iria fazer lá?_

Ao chegar na entrada do ferro velho, Wise parou, olhando para trás casualmente e então voltando-se para o lugar. Assobiou bem alto umas três vezes antes de Patrick Hockstetter abrir a porta da cabine onde estava.

\- O quê? - Stan sussurrou. 

Patrick tinha um cigarro entre seus dedos e uma fita de videocassete na outra mão. Era a tal gravação. 

\- Professor! - disse Patrick com o sorriso amedrontador de sempre, o único que conseguia ser tão assustador quanto o professor Wise. - Quem diria que você iria acabar me pedindo favorzinho, não é mesmo?

\- É, é. Vamos andar logo com isso - Wise respondeu, impaciente, quase pegando a fita em mãos, mas Patrick a afastou dele antes que fizesse isso. Wise o fitou com os seus olhos esbugalhados. - O dinheiro primeiro, prof. 

Disse e tragou a fumaça na cara dele. Stanley fez uma careta de dor ao ver a cena. 

\- Aposto cinquenta no Wise - sussurrou Richie. 

\- Eu também - Stan disse.

\- Eu quebrava os dois e ainda ficava com os seus cinquenta - Eddie disse, convencido. Stan quis rir, mas controlou-se para não fazer barulho, enquanto Richie olhou para o seu namorado com um quê de orgulho. _Era verdade_.

\- Olha, eu não tô com tempo pra isso, ok? - disse Wise. - Aliás, eu nem sei o que têm nessa gravação. Você tem que me mostrar antes que eu te dê o dinheiro.

\- Você não é divertido, sabia? - disse virando-se e fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ele o seguisse, jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão enquanto andava. Wise respirou fundo, olhando novamente para os lados, e então o acompanhando.

\- Ok. É agora - Stan tornou-se para Richie e Eddie. - Vamos?

\- _Andalé, Eduardo!_ \- Richie sussurrou. 

Os três levantaram-se de onde estavam agachados - o que não era muito necessário já que estavam invisíveis, mas era força do hábito - e foram até o caminho de terra, o qual dava para a cabine de Hockstetter. 

\- PARA! - Eddie gritou e então colocou as duas mãos na boca. Apesar do desespero que durou exatos três segundos, ninguém parecia ter ouvido nada. - Deseja que tudo congele.

\- O quê?

\- Agora!

\- Desejo que o tempo pare.

Ao ver um carro que dirigia na alta velocidade parar, Stan teve certeza de que havia funcionado. 

\- O que aconteceu, Eds? - perguntou Richie, indo até ele. O baixinho, no entanto, focou seus olhos em algo de cor preta e opaca ao chão, escondida entre a parte da grama. Eddie tirou as pequenas folhas que estavam em volta, sem encostar nele. 

\- O que é isso? - Stan perguntou.

\- É um detector de fadas - Richie explicou. 

\- Como o Wise tem isso? - Stan perguntou. 

\- Eu não sei, mas não podemos entrar - Eddie balbuciou. - Não sabemos quantos podem estar espalhados. 

\- Tudo bem. Fiquem aqui - Stan pediu. Não queria dizer isso na frente dos dois, mas aquilo tinha o assustado e muito. 

Entrou na cabine e viu Patrick e Wise lado a lado, os dois parados com caretas engraçadas pelo tempo congelado. Stan pegou a fita das mãos de Patrick e, apenas por prevenção, a colocou no aparelho para ver as imagens. Não demorou muito para que ele conseguisse identificar o momento em que tudo ocorrera. 

Mas Stanley conseguiu ver mais do que isso. 

Seus olhos estavam arregalados em surpresa. 

_“Foco, foco, foco. Depois você pensa nisso!”_ pensava ele balançando a cabeça, esta que já estava cheia de tantos pensamentos. 

Stan saiu de lá com a fita e a entregou para Richie e Eddie, desejando logo em seguida que ela ficasse invisível, levando em uma mão e a outra no seu bolso, para que ele não confundisse - mesmo que fosse difícil confundir uma fita visível e outra que nem desse para ver. 

Todo cuidado era pouco. 

Colocou a fita feita por eles na mão de Patrick - a mesma com a qual ele segurava a fita verdadeira antes - e a verdadeira colocou em uma tábua de madeira solta no chão, perto de onde ficavam os fios da televisão. Empurrou-a bem ao fundo, para que não houvesse o risco de alguém conseguir tocá-la e achar estranho. 

Suspirou em alívio ao ver o trabalho completo e então voltou para fora, onde Richie e Eddie o esperavam. Deu um largo sorriso para os dois e os abraçou, realmente contente. 

\- Desejo que o tempo descongele - disse e logo o carro voltou a ter velocidade. - Vamos sair daqui.

\- É pra já, _mi amigo._

Enquanto saiam de lá, ainda invisíveis andando pela rua como três fantasmas, Stanley ouviu os gritos de dentro da cabine e logo o professor Penn Wise saía de lá, chutando a grama ao redor e caindo no chão. Foi uma cena muito estranha de se preseciar.

Stanley queria muito ter a vontade de rir que tinha antes, mas ao ver que o homem não havia se levantado, apenas encarando o chão como se a frustração fosse tanta que ele nem ao menos conseguia levantar para olhar para cima, um sentimento invadiu seu peito e ele não era nada bom. 

***

Após uma longa noite de comemoração entre os três, a qual contava com muita cantoria com as músicas do _Queen_ e do _Nirvana_ , Eddie foi dormir bem mais aliviado, dando um grande e apertado abraço em Stan.

Richie e ele decidiram que iriam maratonar _Good Omens_. Como Stan iria para a aula no dia seguinte, ele claramente não sabia, mas ele sempre poderia tomar um dos cafés mágicos de Richie.

\- Você não acha que o Eds e eu somos parecidos com o Crowley e Aziraphale? - Richie perguntou dando um gole enorme de refrigerante e arrotando logo em seguida.

\- Considerando o começo do namoro de vocês, com certeza sim - Stan respondeu, lembrando-se das briguinhas dos dois. 

\- Eu amava quando ele ficava irritadinho com as minhas cantadas. Ai, ai, que homem sortudo eu sou não? - disse jogando-se no chão com olhinhos apaixonados. - E você e o Bill? O QUE FOI AQUILO NA CASA DELE?

\- Pois é - Stan sorriu. - Eu finalmente decidi dar um passo.

\- Finalmente, Stanzinho - suspirou Richie, olhando para a televisão. Na cena em que viam, Crowley e Aziraphale conversavam no coreto sobre o que os dois fariam para lidar com o problema que tinham em mãos.

\- Richie - Stan chamou.

\- Fala logo porque essa cena é que os dois brigam e eu quero sofrer assistindo.

\- Você lembra daquela promessa que a Bev me fez ano passado? - Stan perguntou. Richie franziu a testa e então deu pause no seriado. O assunto Beverly sempre era delicado e Richie respeitava.

\- Ela te prometeu que jamais esconderia de novo quando algo muito grave estivesse acontecendo, certo? - Stan acenou com a cabeça e então Richie ajeitou o óculos. - Você acha que ela-

\- Você pode me prometer o mesmo? 

Richie pareceu assustado com aquela pergunta, mas sorriu melancólico. 

\- Você tá perguntando isso pelo que o Eddie disse do Wise. Não é?

Stanley acenou com a cabeça. 

\- Relaxa, Stan - Richie disse, afagando o ombro do amigo. - Tá tudo bem, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. 

\- Você tem certeza?

Richie assentiu com a cabeça e Stan acabou por fazer o mesmo. A fada de óculos sorriu então para ele.

\- Sabe por que eu não poderia chamar o Don e o Adrian de meus melhores amigos? - perguntou ele e Stan fez que não. - Porque eu não sabia o verdadeiro sentido de uma amizade até te conhecer.

Stan e Richie se entreolharam antes de caírem na gargalhada e se abraçarem feito dois bobos. Não foi preciso que Stanley dissesse o quanto amava Richie para que ele soubesse disso, porque tudo ali estava nítido nos olhares. 

Stanley sentiu-se sortudo por ter Richie, Eddie, Mike e Beverly em sua vida. 

Os dois voltaram a assistir o episódio. Como Richie estava compenetrado na cena, Stanley preferiu dizer o que havia descoberto na gravação em outro momento. Um em que Richie e Eddie estivessem juntos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://twitter.com/lizzzfn/status/1267408374544695300
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	17. Entrelinhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem?
> 
> Hoje o capítulo é curto comparado com os outros, mas espero que mesmo assim vocês consigam se divertir.
> 
> Antes de vocês pularem para a leitura, eu queria indicar duas fanfics maravilhosas que eu tenho lido durante esse período de quarentena.
> 
> A primeira é da Carol - leitora que faz comentários muito amorzinhos aqui em TFO. A fic dela se chamada The lost boy, que é uma reddie au! muito fofa que mistura o universo de It com Peter Pan. Tem todo um mistério envolvido e a escrita dela é muito fofa e poética também. Por favor, deem muito amor para esse tesouro reddie.
> 
> A outra fanfic é meu xodózinho que eu acompanho desde 2018 chamada Dez Mandamentos para Continuar Vivo. É uma fanfic interativa de suspense que, apesar de não ter nada a ver com It, vale muito a pena vocês conferirem. Se vocês ficam doidos com o lance do B+B vão ficar loucos com todo o mistério dessa fanfic - a autora escreve e desenvolve o mistério muito melhor que eu, posso garantir. Peço muito pra darem fav, comentário e todos os biscoitos que vocês puderem porque essa fanfic é meu tudo e quero muito que tenha continuação 💕
> 
> Os links das duas vão estar nas notas finais POR FAVOR LEIAM!!!
> 
> Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo dezessete**

**"Entrelinhas"**

**Stanley nem precisou ver a sua nota para saber que ela estaria errada.** Quando Wise apareceu com o pacote de provas e duas bolsas roxas embaixo dos olhos, realçando mais ainda como eles ficavam esbugalhados, ele simplesmente soube que o professor deveria ter corrigido tudo em menos de um dia e na força do ódio. 

E, além disso, Stanley sabia que ele não tinha acertado apenas vinte e cinco por cento da prova. 

Ao passar a correção inteira na lousa, os alunos começaram a se manifestar de como as notas estavam erradas, fazendo Wise respirar fundo para acalmar os nervos.

Stanley ainda tinha a imagem do homem completamente desolado no chão do ferro velho e por algum motivo não conseguia ficar com raiva dele como os outros alunos - o que era uma novidade pra ele. Sentia muita pena dele.

\- OK! - Wise gritou. - Vamos resolver isso de uma forma calma e em ordem. Vou chamar pelas duplas do trabalho e vocês vão ficar quietos enquanto eu converso com cada um. E se eu ouvir um pio, juro que vocês vão pra sala da… - as narinas dele se encheram de ar e o seu rosto se contorceu em puro ódio, mas Stan percebeu também algo em seus olhos parecido com medo e estranhou. - Dela.

A diretora, claro. O porquê do professor Wise ficar tão incomodado com a presença da diretora, Stanley não fazia ideia. Rumores circulavam vez ou outra pela escola, passando de classe para classe. Nenhum realmente que dissesse o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, mas todos sabiam do desprezo e, talvez, até do medo que ele sentia dela.

Aquele era apenas mais um dos mistérios de Derry.

\- Hanscom e Marsh - Wise chamou após ler o nome dos dois no trabalho. 

Greta e seu grupinho deram risada e Beverly a encarou enquanto andava até a mesa do professor.

\- Assim é fácil conseguir nota - Greta soltou.

\- Disse alguma coisa, Greta? - Wise perguntou, com o tom de voz cansado. A loira piscou inocentemente os olhos fazendo que não com a cabeça. - Ótimo, porque se eu escutar a sua voz de novo eu te mando pra fora.

Beverly sorriu maldosa e logo Ben e ela explicavam os erros em suas notas.

Lembrou-se então de que sua dupla era Bill e procurou os olhos dele. Stan achou fofo o modo com ele olhava do papel para a lousa, conferindo as respostas de novo e de novo. Esperava que a mini-aula que ele tinha dado tivesse ajudado. 

Voltou seu olhar para Wise e quase riu com a expressão de nojo que Beverly fazia. O professor também não estava com a melhor das caras e Ben tentava conversar com ele, usando toda a paciência que tinha.

Passou um longo tempo e logo todos os alunos haviam sido dispensados. Stanley já estava impaciente pelo seu nome não ser chamado. Suspeitava que seria o último só 

Arrancou com cuidado uma folha de papel de seu caderno e escreveu:

**_Como você foi?_**

Dobrou o papel três vezes e passou sutilmente para a carteira dele. Apenas Mike percebeu e Stan e ele trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Logo em seguida, Mike e Greta foram chamados Bill não entendeu nos primeiros segundos de que se tratava de um bilhetinho, mas assim que percebeu que tinha vindo de Stan, sorriu. 

Pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever, quando ouviu Wise chamar o nome deles. Finalmente, pensou Stanley.

Stan e Bill pegaram suas provas e foram até a mesa de Wise, que assim que viu os dois se aproximarem rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

\- Qual dos dois vai primeiro? - perguntou ele.

Bill e Stan entreolharam-se.

\- Ah, pode ir primeiro - Stan disse, fazendo um gesto de licença.

\- Não, p-por favor. P-Pode ir.

\- Eu insisto, Bill. Voc-

\- Eu escolho então! - Wise exclamou, irritado, e bufando em seguida. - Vamos, Denbrough. O que tem de errado na sua prova?

\- Bom - Bill começou. - Você colocou na lousa que era o resultado do l-l-logaritmo na b-base de vinte e- 

\- Número do exercício, Denbrough - interrompeu Wise, fazendo gestos para que falasse mais rápido, o que Stan achou um pouco desrespeitoso. 

\- Cinco.

Wise colocou seus óculos de grau, que deixavam seus olhos umas dez vezes maiores que o normal. Stan segurou o riso junto com Bill. Por sorte, Wise não percebeu.

\- Essa aqui tá errada mesmo. Você não colocou nem o logaritmo.

\- Isso d-daqui é o logaritmo, senhor - apontou para o papel. 

Wise apertou os olhos.

\- Isso é o log? - perguntou ele, descrente. Bill assentiu um pouco envergonhado. - Tudo bem. Vou ficar com a sua prova e te devolvo na próxima aula. E tenta fazer uns exercícios de caligrafia, tá?

Stanley não se aguentou e riu, arrependendo-se no mesmo minuto ao ver o olhar faiscante e assustador de ódio. 

\- Algo engraçado, Uris? - perguntou Wise. 

\- Desculpe, eu-

\- Sabe o que eu acho engraçado, Denbrough? - Wise tornou-se para Bill e ele fez que não com a cabeça, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. - Mágica.

Stanley revirou os olhos.

\- E sabotagem - completou Wise, rindo.

\- Eu não sei se eu tô- 

\- Ah, ele não te contou sobre as fadas? - Wise perguntou. Bill arregalou os olhos, dando risada logo em seguida. 

\- Fadas? 

\- Sim, fadas! - Wise repetiu. 

\- Professor, pela última vez, eu não sei do que você tá falando e-

\- VOCÊ SABE! - exclamou ele, rangendo os dentes. - E eu sei que você estava lá naquele dia. Cadê a minha fita?

Bill afastou-se um pouco.

\- Eu não tô com a sua fita - disse Stanley. E era verdade. Sabia que era bom escolher as palavras e dizer a verdade sem contar a real verdade porque assim ele não poderia transparecer nenhuma mentira pelo seu rosto. Não, ele não estava com a gravação porque ela nunca nem havia saído do ferro velho. 

\- Eu vou encontrá-la.

\- Eu espero que encontre - Stan sorriu falso. - Até lá. Será que você pode analisar a minha nota? Porque segundo o que você anotou na lousa, eu tirei a nota máxima…

Wise e Stan entreolharam-se. Ele estava puto e dava para ouvir os pensamentos assassinos dele só pela modo como ele encarava Stanley. Ele não poderia deixar aquilo daquela forma, então a história voltou a sua cabeça. 

A diretora. 

\- Eu realmente não quero ter que conversar com a diretora sobre-

E foi só quando Stanley viu Wise mudar totalmente a expressão em seu rosto - de irritado para surpreso - que ele conseguiu acreditar em todos aqueles boatos sendo contados por anos.

Mesmo assim, Wise sorriu, confiante.

\- Eu vou te desmascarar, Uris - disse e puxou a prova dele de suas mãos. - Agora, saiam da minha sala. 

***

\- D-Do que ele tava falando lá dentro? - Bill perguntou. Os dois estavam sentados em uma das mesas da cantina da escola. Por não estar no horário de pique, estavam quase que sozinhos, exceto por um casal que se olhava apaixonado enquanto conversavam. Esperavam Bev, Mike e Ben descerem da biblioteca, onde haviam passado para pegar alguns livros para a aula de História da semana que vem. 

Stan ainda refletia sobre o que Wise tinha dito. Ele precisava conversar com Richie e Eddie, aquela história já estava ficando fora de controle. Por outro lado, ele até diria que se saiu bem ao enfrentá-lo. Se é que ele poderia chamar dessa forma. 

\- Eu não sei - mentiu ele. - Ele tem essa birra comigo desde que eu comecei a ter aulas com eles.

\- É, s-sempre notei como ele falava de forma e-estranha com você - Bill disse. - Lembro que ele falava do mesmo modo com Ben também, mas depois parou.

Talvez Ben tenha escondido melhor Don do que eu com Richie e Eddie, pensou ele.

\- Mas o que ele q-quer dizer com f-f-fadas? - insistiu Bill. 

Stan deu de ombros e riu.

\- Ele é maluco - disse ele. - Talvez fadas seja um código ou outra palavra que ele tenha em mente.

\- T-Talvez. Mas ele também disse sobre mágica e sabotagem - Bill insistiu. Stanley odiava ter que ficar mentindo para as pessoas que ele amava, mas que escolha ele tinha? Ele também amava Richie e Eddie. 

\- Também estranhei - forçou uma careta. - Ele falando das fadas eu tô acostumado. Agora sabotagem e gravação é novo pra mim.

Bill acabou por rir.

\- Tô com pena de v-você, Stan - disse ele.

\- Tá tudo bem - Stanley deu de ombros. Olhou então para ele à sua frente. Stanley pensava que Bill estava especialmente mais bonito naquele dia. - Tirando as loucuras do Wise, foi legal fazer o trabalho com você.

\- Eu também me diverti - Bill disse. - E de novo você conseguiu me s-salvar de Matemática. 

Stanley riu.

\- Isso não foi nada. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu iria achar chato, mas eu gosto de você, Bill. 

Stan observou as bochechas de Bill ficarem levemente coradas. Lembrou-se do dia anterior, em que ele ficara da mesma forma. Também lembrou como Bill pareceu ficar estranho com a presença de Zack.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou ele.

\- Sim - Bill assentiu e tomou um gole de seu suco. - Nervoso pelo real resultado da prova e com G-George também.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - Stan perguntou um pouco ansioso.

\- Ah, foi o Criss - Bill disse em um suspiro. - Ele perseguiu ele ontem indo p-para casa.

Stan torceu o nariz. Odiava a gangue de Bowers. Fazer aquilo com George era covardia. 

\- Eles são uns merdas - Stan disse.

\- São - sua voz pareceu distante. Stan achava que era por preocupação com George. Sabia o quanto ele amava o irmão e como se importava com ele. - Meu medo é que eles façam com ele o mesmo que fizeram com B-Ben, sabe?

Stanley assentiu. O bullying com Ben tinha começado desde quando ele havia chegado em Derry, mas parou por um tempo. No ano passado, porém, algo parecia ter mudado e tudo o que ele sabia era que Ben havia aparecido com um "H" feito à faca em sua barriga. 

Stan lembrava-se de ter sentido um arrepio em sua espinha ao saber da história.

Stan comprimiu os lábios e pegou a mão de Bill.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - disse ele e sorriu doce. 

\- E aí, meninos? - Bev chegou colocando os livros sobre a mesa, desculpando-se pelo barulho depois. Com o susto, os dois afastaram as mãos. Atrás dela estavam Mike e Ben. - Como foram com o Wise?

\- Bem - Bill respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Mais ou menos. Ele tá mais maluco que o normal - Stan disse.

\- Você deveria falar com a diretora, Stan - Mike disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Ainda tô reunindo provas. Além disso, vocês sabem como é difícil marcar reunião com a-

\- Ben, senta aqui - Bev disse apontando para um lugar ao lado dela. Stan ficava feliz pelos dois grupos estarem mais próximos. 

\- Bom, já que estão todos aqui… - Mike começou e Bev aplaudiu silenciosamente. - Quero convidar vocês dois para a minha mini-festa amanhã.

Bill e Ben entreolharam-se, animados e confusos ao mesmo tempo. Stanley viu Mike piscar discretamente para ele no mesmo segundo.

\- É na minha fazenda. Lá é bem grande. A gente coloca música, vê uns filmes, esses dois aqui enchem a cara…

\- Para de me expor, ridículo! - Bev disse rindo. 

\- É, Mike. Que imagem eles vão ter da gente?

\- A real, é claro! - disse ele e Mike foi atacado por dois guardanapos vindos de Bev e Stan enquanto Bill e Ben gargalhavam. - Ei! Continuando! Lá é bem grande e tem espaço pra todo mundo. Caso vocês queiram dormir lá.

\- Parece divertido - Ben disse e Bill concordou.

\- Já aviso que não é como as festas da Greta. É bem simples - disse isso mais especificamente para Bill, que balançou a cabeça.

\- Garanto que qualquer coisa é melhor que a festa da Greta - disse ele e os outros riram. - O que preciso trazer?

\- Você - Stan respondeu e Beverly teve vontade de gritar a palavra "gado", mas ela se conteve de uma forma admirável. 

Bill riu.

\- S-Sério, bobo - disse ele. 

\- Eu também quero ajudar - Ben manifestou-se. 

\- Tudo bem. Se quiserem podem trazer os refrigerantes e salgadinhos. Se bem que vai ter bastante comida lá.

\- Filmes - Bev lembrou. - Tragam filmes também.

\- Tudo b-bem - Bill disse e então seu celular vibrou. - Merda, t-tenho que ir. Ben, você vem?

\- Sim - respondeu levantando-se. Os dois foram colocando as mochilas em seus ombros. - Até mais, pessoal! 

\- Stan, você tem meu n-número. Me manda depois os detalhes da festa, ok?

\- Pode deixar - piscou ele e Bill se afastou, sorrindo.

\- Beverly? - Mike chamou.

\- Sim, Mike.

\- Você viu o que eu vi?

\- Não sei, Mike. Você viu o Stan sendo gado pelo Bill ou o Bill cadelando pelo Stan?

\- Os dois! 

Stanley ria enquanto os dois continuavam conversando como se ele não estivesse ali.

\- Vocês são ridículos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> ♦ LINKS DAS FANFICS:
> 
> \- THE LOST BOY - REDDIE AU!:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/the-lost-boy--reddie-au-19566478
> 
> \- 10 MANDAMENTOS PARA CONTINUAR VIVO:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/dez-mandamentos-para-continuar-vivo-interativa-12182893
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM:
> 
> https://twitter.com/retroalaska/status/1284118748421656582?s=19
> 
> ♦ LINKS DA PLAYLIST:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	18. Come play with us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> Eu tô muito feliz que consegui escrever esse capítulo antes do mês acabar porque eu tava muito desanimada pensando na rotina que vai voltar no próximo mês, então vai ficar bem difícil de atualizar. Como eu disse antes, a meta é escrever dois capítulos por mês, mas tudo depende do andar das coisas. Vou tentar dar meu máximo para que eu consiga atualizar o mais rápido possível.
> 
> Bom, é isso! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo de hoje.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo dezoito**

**"Come play with us"**

**A ansiedade era nítida em Stanley.** Diferente da outra noite de filmes de Mike, o garoto tinha chegado duas horas antes, acompanhado de Beverly e Richie e Eddie, os dois últimos em um bottom estampado com a capa do álbum _The Queen Is Dead._ Beverly e Mike inevitavelmente disseram que o motivo pressa dele ao chegar na fazenda tinha os olhos azuis e o chamava de “ _S-S-Stan_.” Aquilo, é claro, era parte da verdade. Óbvio que ele estava ansioso para ver Bill, mas Stanley não queria vacilar com os dois amigos de novo. 

Beverly estava especialmente bonita naquela noite. Usava um vestido preto, que acentuava as curvas de seu corpo, em cima de uma camisa branca, com seus costumeiros coturnos de salto baixo. Ela poderia dizer o mesmo de Stanley, que apesar de usar a mesma jaqueta jeans de sempre, tinha se arrumado sem muito exagero para a ocasião. 

Mike também estava lindo. Estava tão animado com os jogos que até mesmo usou a jaqueta do time como acessório especial das vestes. O time tinha conseguido ir para a final, então os três estavam mais do que felizes em fazer aquela reunião na casa dele. Revoltava um pouco Beverly e Stanley de que o time não havia convidado Mike para a festa da escola, mesmo que esse fosse essencial para todas as jogadas especiais, mas, como sempre, as reuniões em sua casa eram bem melhores do que qualquer outra. 

Enquanto Mike e Beverly terminavam de arrumar as últimas coisas na casa, Stan disse que ia ao banheiro. Ao entrar no pequeno cômodo que era separado da sala e dos quartos por um longo corredor - o que sempre lembrava o trio do filme _O Iluminado_ e era quase certo dos três preferirem não atravessarem o corredor se fosse madrugada, com medo de encontrar duas gêmeas dizendo “ _Vem brincar com a gente.”_

Assim que fechou a porta e se virou, encontrou Richie e Eddie sentados, o primeiro em cima da tampa da privada e o outro balançando as pernas em cima da pia. Os encontros deles em banheiros já estava se tornando uma espécie de tradição. 

\- Deixa eu adivinhar! - Richie começou a falar com o que parecia ser a voz. - Quer desejar que você beije bem? Ou um bom hálito? 

\- Ou os dois - Eddie completou e os dois começaram a rir da cara de Stanley enquanto ele revirava os olhos. 

\- Vocês dois me irritam. Sim, eu vou tentar ficar com o Bill hoje e-

\- Finalmente! - Richie disse, materializando um lança confete e o disparando acidentalmente na cara de Eddie, que ficou coberto por inúmeras bolinhas coloridas e espirrou logo em seguida, visto que uma delas havia entrado em seu nariz. - Desculpa, amor.

\- Limpa! - Eddie o fuzilou com os olhos e logo todos os confetes desapareceram. 

\- Eu ia pedir para vocês darem uma volta hoje, só pra não ficar constrangedor pra ninguém.

\- Relaxa, Stan, the man. Eu e o Eddie também vamos fazer uma festinha - disse e piscou para o namorado que apenas fez que não várias vezes com a cabeça, provavelmente ainda irritado com os confetes.

\- Sem detalhes, por favor. Aliás, eu queria falar uma coisa com vocês antes de voltar pra lá - Stan disse ao encostar-se à porta. Richie e Eddie olharam para ele em sincronia e ele pôde ver um instante de preocupação passar pelos seus rostos, antes que ele dissesse: - Não é pelas bebidas.

\- Que bom, porque eu não queria falar sobre As Regras de novo - Eddie disse, encostando sua cabeça no espelho. Stan deu de ombros. Tinha dado uma desculpa qualquer à Beverly sobre o pai dele ter desconfiado sobre ele ter fingido ter vinte e um anos e a menina entendeu, dizendo que iria pedir para Toomey como um favor que ele devia a ela. 

_Mais uma mentira_ , pensou ele enquanto dizia aquilo aos melhores amigos. Tudo seria muito mais fácil se ele pudesse falar com eles do mesmo modo que falara com Ben na festa do Conselho das Fadas. Ainda com isso em mente, disse:

\- Eu vou tentar descobrir se Bev e Mike tem Padrinhos Mágicos. 

Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se.

\- Sei que faz parte Das Regras que não podem me dizer.

\- Na verdade - Richie sorriu sarcástico para seu namorado. - Também não sabemos, porque nosso radar ainda funciona.

\- Myra disse que estamos na lista de espera, Richie - Eddie contrapôs antes que o outro começasse. Richie deu um grande e longo suspiro e olhou para Stan como se dissesse “estou de mãos atadas.”

\- É tão difícil consertar o radar assim? - Stan perguntou. - Quer dizer, não tem algum 0800 que vocês possam ligar para resolver coisas assim?

\- Quem me dera! - Richie riu. - Não teríamos que ficar nas mãos dessa mala que ele chama de ex-namorada! 

Eddie rolou os olhos.

\- Como vai fazer isso, Stan?

\- Perguntas sutis. Não dá pra chegar perguntando “E aí? Aconteceu algo MÁGICO na sua vida ultimamente? - imitou ele dando ênfase na palavra mágico e Richie riu. - Vou dar um jeito. 

\- Esse é o nosso garoto.

\- Ok, depois falo com vocês - disse e os dois voltaram para o bottom. Stanley deu uma falsa descarga e lavou as mãos, apenas para disfarçar. Assim que saiu do banheiro, não conteve o susto que tomou. Por sorte não era nenhuma das gêmeas do filme, mas sim Beverly que estava encostada à porta e tinha um sorriso travesso em seu rosto. - BEVERLY!

\- Stanley! - disse rindo ao ver o amigo apoiando-se nos joelhos para se recuperar do susto.

\- Você não pode fazer isso nesse corredor! 

\- Eu tava preocupada. Você demorou uns vinte minutos aí dentro - explicou ela. Stan acabou rindo. Ele precisava parar de ser medroso com coisas daquele jeito. Afinal, o que era qualquer coisa sobrenatural se ele já tinha um professor maluco o perseguindo? - Mas agora eu entendo o porquê. 

Foi inevitável que os olhos de Stan se arregalassem de puro medo. Beverly, no entanto, continuou com o mesmo sorriso travesso em seu rosto. _Merda. Richie e Eddie. Ela sabe?_ Piscou algumas vezes, antes de rir. 

\- Do que você tá falando? - perguntou ele, na sua melhor tentativa de atuação, dentro dos parâmetros de uma pessoa completamente nervosa tentando esconder o seu segredo. No caso dele, dois segredos. Sem contar, é claro, o GRANDE segredo que poderia se traduzir no Mundo Mágico inteiro, mas aquilo era apenas um detalhe naquele momento. 

Beverly o olhou como se fosse óbvio. 

\- Do que você estava falando no banheiro, bobinho - disse e tocou o nariz dele num audível “boop”. - Fique tranquilo. Não vou contar para ninguém, mas saiba que o Mike já desconfiava desde que você entrou.

Stanley precisou parar no corredor, seu rosto pálido da mesma forma que um fantasma. Beverly logo comprimiu os lábios em um olhar compreensivo, indo até ele e acariciando os seus ombros. - Ei, tá tudo bem, ok? Eu também tenho isso. 

Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum. Stanley ficou alguns segundos encarando os olhos dela.

\- Mike também tem - sussurrou ela, olhando para o corredor como se fosse vê-lo diante deles. - Ele só não gosta de admitir. 

\- O que exatamente você ouviu no banheiro, Beverly? - perguntou Stan e ela o olhou como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

\- Você falando sozinho - respondeu ela. - Por causa do Bill, não é?

Stanley precisou conter o suspiro de alívio que quis escapar dos seus lábios. Richie e Eddie encontravam-se no mesmo estado em que o garoto, sussurrando um “ _essa foi por pouco_ ”

\- Sim, é por causa dele - disse Stan, empurrando os cabelos da testa. Talvez aquele pequeno momento tenha o traumatizado o suficiente para realizar o seu plano. Resolveu voltar ao assunto antes que ela estranhasse de novo o comportamento dele. - Não sabia que vocês ficavam nervosos quando iam se encontrar com alguém.

\- Claro que ficamos - sorriu ela. - Eu ensaiei tudo o que eu iria dizer pro Toomey quando saí com ele. 

\- E já ensaiou pra quando for ver o Ben hoje? - perguntou ele com malícia. Ela revirou os olhos e o puxou para sala.

Assim que a ruiva percebeu que Mike havia colocado “ _Who can it be now?”_ do _Men at Work_ , deu um gritinho animado e logo já estava dançando no centro da sala. A animação dela acabou contagiando Mike também. Os dois deram as duas mãos e começaram a mexer os braços para cima e para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que moviam seus pés para direita e para a esquerda. Stanley ficou a observar a dança rindo dos amigos. Era desengonçada, mas de certa forma conseguia sincronizava com as batidas e o saxofone da música. 

\- Vem, Stanny! 

\- É! Vem logo, Stan! - Mike chamou. Stan fazia que não com a cabeça enquanto os dois continuavam a se balançar como doidos. Tentou recusar quando Beverly estendeu a mão, mas acabou se rendendo ao ritmo da música também. 

As gargalhadas preenchiam o ambiente enquanto o trio pulava e dançava. Stan agradecia por ninguém estar os vendo passar vergonha, mas mesmo que visse era capaz que nenhum deles se importasse. 

Ao chegar em uma estrofe da música, a qual Beverly e Mike cantavam à todos os pulmões, a campainha tocou.

Beverly olhou boba para Mike e então disse:

\- _Who can it be now?_ \- fazendo referência a música e a coincidência da letra.

\- Péssimo, Bev.

Stanley rolou os olhos divertido, pedindo para que os dois abaixassem um pouco o volume da música - o que eles não fizeram. Stan passou pela frente do espelho para verificar como estava o seu cabelo e não detestou o modo como ele caía sobre o seu rosto. 

\- _Pega ele, Stan, the man!_ \- Richie disse e logo ele e Eddie se teletransportaram para o sótão de Mike, o qual tinha uma vista da parte inteira da casa. Eddie jogou-se em um puff velho que tinha, mas logo viu Richie estender a mão para que ele se levantasse de novo. Eddie primeiro o olhou como se dissesse “ _sério?_ ” ao que Richie respondeu cantando baixinho a música que tocava. Eddie riu e os dois começaram a dançar assim como Beverly e Mike. Richie mais animado que Eddie. Os dois, porém, muito felizes. 

Stanley abriu a porta e logo um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao ver Bill. Era engraçado como os dois já tinham ficado um tempo sozinhos, mas naquele contexto parecia tão diferente que parecia uma primeira vez. 

\- Vocês vieram! - disse, sentindo-se mal por não ter notado a presença de Bill, sendo que o garoto estava bem ao lado dele. 

\- É c-claro que viemos! - Bill respondeu.

\- Fiquem à vontade, garotos - Bev disse aparecendo radiante ao lado de Stan. - Ben, deixe que eu te ajudo com isso. Vem cá.

\- C-Claro, Beverly - assentiu ele com as bochechas rosadas, fato que não passou despercebido por Beverly, mas no momento ela usava sua atenção para piscar para Stanley, dando um leve inclinar de cabeça para indicar Bill. 

\- Uau, isso tá bem a-animado - Bill disse ao dar uma boa olhada na sala, a qual estava repleta de doces, pipoca e Mike tinha vários copos coloridos para cada um. 

\- As noites de filme na casa do Mike são as melhores, isso eu garanto - 

\- Modéstia à parte, mas são mesmo - disse Mike, que cumprimentou Bill logo em seguida. - E aí, Big Bill? 

\- Tudo bem, Mike? 

\- Espero que fique à vontade.

E assim como ele veio, Mike foi para ajudar Beverly com os refrigerantes, dizendo que ela iria bagunçar toda a geladeira. 

\- Quer escutar alguma música? - Stan perguntou, ouvindo que a que colocaram já estava acabando. 

\- Vamos escolher uma - disse ele e Stan gostou da sua resposta.

\- Bill, não deixa ele colocar Morrissey - Bev gritou da cozinha e os dois riram. 

\- S-Sim, senhora. 

***

Assim que Stanley pagou o entregador de pizza, sentiu Beverly em seu ombro e já sabia até mesmo o que a ruiva iria falar. 

\- Tenho uma ideia.

\- Tenho medo das suas ideias - Stan disse enquanto andava até a cozinha para apoiar as caixas de pizza na cozinha. Na verdade, ele deveria as levar até a sala, onde todos estavam, mas com Beverly falando em seus ouvidos ele mal conseguia se concentrar. 

\- Stanny, me escuta - pediu ela fazendo com que ele parasse, já com uma cara de tédio, como quem dissesse “ _fala de uma vez_.” - Você ainda não fez progresso nenhum com o Denbrough.

\- Quanta perspicácia. Você descobriu isso sozinha? - disse isso, porque estava irritado consigo mesmo. Após os dois escolherem algumas músicas para tocarem, Stan pareceu travar quando ia falar com o garoto. Sentia-se muito idiota. 

\- Engraçadinho - franziu o nariz junto a um sorriso falso - você não merece a minha ajuda, sabia? 

\- Desculpa, pode falar. 

\- Ótimo. Eu tava pensando nessa minha cabecinha brilhante que seria uma ótima ideia jogar - ela fez uma pausa de mistério - sete minutos no céu. 

Stanley cruzou os braços e riu.

\- Sete minutos no céu - repetiu ele e ela assentiu animada com a cabeça, o que Stan havia achado fofo até. - Quantos anos você tem? _Catorze_?

\- Perdão, quantos anos VOCÊ tem? _Quarenta_? - rebateu Bev e ele rolou os olhos novamente, pegando os guardanapos de papel, estes que eram de uma cor verde vibrante demais, no armário. - Pensa um pouco. Não vai ser estranho! Isso é uma festa! Não seria nada fora do contexto.

\- Sim, mas é idiota.

\- Se você tiver alguma ideia melhor além de ficar olhando para ele feito um idiota, por favor, me avise.

E do jeito que Beverly previu, Stanley considerou a ideia. 

\- Vocês vão estar sozinhos, em um armário, vai estar escurinho… - Bev ia descrevendo cada detalhe como se pudesse ver a cena acontecendo bem à sua frente, o sorriso aumentando a cada palavra. - Vocês vão se olhar, você vai sorrir para ele e se aproximar devagar, até que você consiga sentir a respiração dele tão perto, e então vocês se beijam. E aí, quando vocês tiverem saído do _paraíso_ , você vai me agradecer por ser a melhor amiga do mundo.

Stanley deu risada.

\- Que fanfiqueira - zombou ele e Beverly rolou os olhos, irritada. - Você não precisa armar esse plano todo para ser a melhor amiga do mundo.

E do mesmo modo como Beverly abriu uma carranca, um esboço de um semblante convencido ascendeu em seu rosto. Afinal, não era só ela que sabia lidar com as emoções alheias. - Ok, vamos fazer isso. E a garrafa?

\- Eu não acredito que você vai colocar a probabilidade da garrafa como um empecilho. Só tem cinco pessoas! - exclamou ela. 

\- Olha-

\- Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Eu tenho os meus jeitos - disse e sorriu travessa.

Stanley pensou um pouco e então suspirou pesado. 

\- Ok, Beverly - disse ele e Bev deu um largo e longo sorriso. - Mas não deixa muito na cara, ok?

\- Ele nem vai perceber. Eu garanto.

***

Fred Toomey não havia comparecido na noite de filmes de Mike e, apesar de deixar Beverly um pouco aliviada, já que ela mesma não sabia mais o que sentir em relação ao garoto, deixava-a também completamente enfurecida, porque ele devia um favor a ela - o único que ela tinha pedido: trazer as bebidas.

Porém, isso não atrapalhava o jogo da garrafa, o qual decidiria qual dupla iria ficar sete minutos dentro do armário. Mike tinha algumas garrafas velhas na parte de fora da fazenda. Apenas a limpou rapidamente na cozinha e logo ela estava lá, completamente limpa e pronta para ser usada.

Para a surpresa de Stan, não foi preciso utilizar de muita argumentação com os meninos para explicar o porquê de eles jogarem o jogo. Era óbvio que não era costume do trio jogar porque não tinha graça apenas três pessoas. Mas, algo que realmente surpreendeu Stanley Uris, foi o toque especial de Beverly.

\- O jogo é assim - começou Bev, sentada feito uma rainha na poltrona mais confortável da sala de Mike e todos os outros olhando para ela enquanto explicava o jogo. - É uma mistura de “sete minutos no céu” e esconde-esconde.

_Esconde-esconde_. As palavras repetiram-se na sua cabeça. Stanley olhou para Beverly confuso e a ruiva apenas ignorou o amigo, ainda explicando.

\- A primeira parte do jogo é a escolha daqueles de que vão ao _céu_ \- sorriu ela, brincando de passar a garrafa entre as mãos - que serão aqueles que irão ficar dentro daquele armário durante _sete minutos_ e, depois desse tempo, vão procurar o resto que ficou aqui fora. 

\- Não deveria ter mais gente? - Ben perguntou, inocente. Stan também achava que funcionaria melhor se tivesse mais pessoas jogando, mas o foco não era o esconde-esconde e, sim, os _sete minutos_. E, realmente, não havia deixado o clima nada estranho, como se ela estivesse induzindo os outros a fazer algo no armário - a qual era a intenção dele. 

\- Ah, sim, mas só tem a gente. Você não quer jogar? - Bev direcionou a frase a Ben, que ficou um pouco em pânico como sempre fazia quando a ruiva olhava para ele. Beverly tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. 

\- Q-Quero.

\- Ótimo - sorriu ela, levantando-se do sofá e sentando-se no chão da sala. Trocou um rápido olhar com Stanley, de forma bem sútil, indicando que era aquele momento. - Será que eu posso rodar pela primeira vez? Eu _amo_ esse jogo.

Todos concordaram. Mais um ponto para a rainha. Então, Bev girou a garrafa, fazendo com que ela rodasse muitas vezes. Seus olhos azuis muito atentos a cada giro que ela dava. Ela encarava tanto o vidro, que lembrou Stan da uma série chamada Charmed. Passava na televisão nos anos noventa, mas reprisou alguns capítulos no horário da tarde. Era sobre três irmãs bruxas. Uma dela, a qual Beverly o fez lembrar, tinha telecinese. O olhar dela sempre se fixava no objeto antes de ele fazer qualquer coisa. 

E como em um _toque de mágica_ , a garrafa parou. 

Indicando Stanley e Bill.

\- A-Acho que somos uma dupla de novo, Stan - Bill disse e parecia muito alegre por aquilo. 

Stan também estava, é claro. Beverly piscou para ele. 

***

A piscada de Beverly Marsh ficou na mente de Stanley até que a porta do armário fosse fechada. Era um espaço grande o suficiente para os dois, que ficaram sentados um de frente para o outro no meio do escuro até que Stan ligasse a lanterna de seu celular. Talvez se ele não tivesse feito isso, jamais poderia ter visto um leve rubor no rosto de Bill junto a um sorriso meio desafiador, lembrando-o do sonho que teve com o garoto. “ _Ok, não estrague tudo, por favor_ ” implorava para ele mesmo enquanto pensava em como começar o assunto. 

Ouviram os risinhos de Mike, Bev e Ben, provavelmente procurando algum lugar para se esconder. 

\- Então… - Bill havia sido mais rápido. - Tem um j-jogo que eu quero fazer durante esses sete minutos.

Stanley levantou as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ok, ele poderia lidar com ele tomando iniciativa - _se esse fosse o caso_. Stanley esperava muito que fosse. Além do mais, sabia que Beverly provavelmente “ _esqueceria_ ” a duração de sete minutos. Conhecendo a ruiva do jeito que ele a conhecia, estenderia para no máximo dez minutos - dessa forma, Stan teria mais três minutos sobrando e ainda não ficaria suspeito. 

\- Certo - assentiu ele. - Como é esse jogo?

\- Ah, é f-fácil. Costumava ter n-n-nas - Stan sabia que ele ia completar com “as festas da Greta”, mas o garoto reconsiderou a fala. Apesar de ainda achar Greta Bowie uma das pessoas mais repugnantes daquela escola, não pôde deixar de sentir pena de Bill por ter desfeito uma amizade. - Enfim, eu te faço uma p-pergunta e você r-responde.

\- Tipo um interrogatório? - Stan brincou, encostando-se à parede do armário e apoiando seu braço no joelho. Bill riu. 

\- Você também pode fazer.

\- Ok - Stan deu de ombros. - O que você quer saber?

Bill parecia um tanto nervoso, como se estivesse tomando coragem ou se decidisse se deveria fazer aquela pergunta. Stan acenou com a cabeça indicando para que ele continuasse. 

\- O que rola entre você e a B-Bev? - perguntou e Stan franziu a testa. Bill logo arregalou os olhos e fez um sinal de “calma” com as mãos, mesmo que Stanley só estivesse surpreso. - Eu n-nunca acreditei em nenhum dos boatos.

Stan riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Têm vários… O último que eu ouvi era que eu, Bev e Mike formávamos um trisal - disse ele, lembrando-se de Beverly dizendo “ _esse foi o boato mais fofo que inventaram_.” Voltou seu olhar para Bill, viu como o outro parecia um tanto ansioso pela resposta dele e tentou ignorar ao máximo sua cabeça martelando que ele só estava fazendo aquela pergunta por Beverly. - Ela é minha melhor amiga.

\- Mas v-você nunca sentiu n-nada por ela? - Bill perguntou, inclinando um pouco o ombro. Stan ainda considerou a resposta, mas sabia do fundo do seu coração que era não. Beverly era linda, forte, inteligente, divertida, cativante, mas o que ele sentia por ela era apenas admiração pela pessoa incrível que a garota era. E sentia o mesmo com Mike. Stanley, na verdade, sempre agradeceu por nunca ter se apaixonado por nenhum dos dois, porque não sabia lidar com o cenário de estranheza entre os três. 

\- Essa é sua segunda pergunta - Stan rebateu. - Mas não. A Bev é como uma irmã pra mim. Por que você achou isso se não foi pelos boatos?

\- Essa é a sua pergunta? - Bill provocou de volta e Stanley riu.

\- Não, mas pode ser também.

\- Eu deixo você fazer o-outra - respondeu ele. - E eu não sei. Acho que pelo modo como v-v-vocês se olham, se abraçam toda hora e… - Bill parou um pouco, tentando elencar mais motivos para a sua resposta. - Vocês fariam um casal bonito.

A voz dele havia destoado um pouco e Stanley tinha percebido isso.

\- Sua vez - Bill disse.

Stanley fingiu pensar um pouco, mas a pergunta estava na sua cabeça desde os seus catorze anos, antes mesmo dele se descobrir apaixonado pelo garoto que estava à sua frente ali.

\- Você namorou a Greta? - perguntou e Bill começou a rir. - Porque vocês eram a meta de toda a nossa sala.

\- C-Credo, não! - Bill gargalhou. - Mas muita gente já me disse que ela queria.

\- Ela era claramente caidinha por você! - Stanley zombou e Bill riu mais ainda. - Sério, como você não percebia?

\- Sei lá. Greta sempre foi muito c-c-confusa quanto ao que ela realmente queria. Quando a A-Audra veio para Derry, a Bowie - fez uma pausa, trancando o maxilar e corrigiu - a Greta disse que ela tinha g-gostado de mim e que talvez fosse uma b-b-boa ideia chamá-la para sair e eu falei “ _ok_!”E então ela se recusou a falar comigo depois que eu disse que realmente tínhamos saído.

\- Ela queria que você tivesse negado, Denbrough! - Stan exclamou e os dois caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez. 

\- É, eu sei… Eu nunca entendi muito bem as entrelinhas, mas… Sei lá, também não teria adiantado nada - disse e seus olhos voltaram para Stanley novamente. - Até hoje eu sinto que o meu primeiro beijo deveria ter sido com outra pessoa… 

Bill e Stanley entreolharam-se.

Mike foi o primeiro do trio a perder o primeiro beijo. A diferença foi de alguns meses, mas ele sempre se vangloriava por ter sido o primeiro. Mesmo com todas as provocações, Stanley perguntou como ele havia se sentido quando estava prestes a beijar. E a forma como ele descreveu daquela vez parecia muito com aquele momento ali com Bill. 

\- Sua vez de novo - Stan avisou e o tom de voz dele saiu mais baixo do que ele pretendia, mas não se culpou por isso. Bill encostou a cabeça na outra parte do armário pensando em algo que poderia perguntar. Stanley apenas admirou o pescoço do garoto e parte de sua clavícula que era perceptível pelo moletom verde que estava usando. Stanley, no entanto, não sabia como ele mesmo ainda não havia tirado sua jaqueta jeans, porque ele mesmo tinha se sentido quente. 

\- Eu s-s-sempre tive a impressão que você não gostava muito de mim no oitavo ano - contou ele, de volta ao jogo. Stan sentiu um sorriso amarelo aparecer em seu rosto e Bill apenas confirmou o que já sabia, mas não parecia irritado. Também nem havia motivo, já que os dois agora se davam muito bem e Stanley quase não saía da casa dele. - Por quê?

Foi a primeira vez na noite que Stanley uma vontade quase que inconsciente de recuar. Olhou para os seus tênis, brincando com o cadarço perfeitamente limpo em contraste com o escuro tom de azul jeans de sua calça, pensando em como desviar daquela pergunta. Mas ele não o fez.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu ele. - Acho que porque você era bom, inteligente, sabia falar com as pessoas, era gentil…

\- Isso é r-ruim? - perguntou ele e Stan riu.

\- Não, são coisas boas. Muito boas, na verdade. Acho que eu só não gostava de você porque eu nunca tive abertura para _estar_ com você, porque você era perfeito - fez uma pausa e então olhou nos olhos dele. As duas íris de cor azul tão intensa tinham sua total atenção e, por mais que ainda estivesse um tanto escuro, Stanley conseguiu ver uma leve, quase que delicada, expressão de surpresa em seu rosto. E algo que ele não conseguia decifrar no rosto dele, mas era algo pequeno. E olhando para Bill Denbrough naquele momento, as únicas palavras que lhe vinham na cabeça foram justamente as que ele disse em seguida: - _Você é perfeito_.

Bill ficou calado, ainda olhando para Stan. Era o tipo de silêncio que durava o mínimo de tempo possível, mas quando focado nas incertezas, era simplesmente torturador. A respiração, porém, não mentia e a de Bill parecia tentar se regular a cada instante. 

Stanley, então, tomou coragem e foi lentamente se aproximando dele. E quando Bill fez o mesmo movimento que ele, Stan pôde jurar que seu coração havia pulado de alegria. 

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o silêncio havia sido torturador, ele também se acabou com um grito que pôde ser ouvido bem perto deles. Vindo do corredor. 

\- Beverly - Stan disse, logo levantando-se. Abriu as portas do armário, Bill logo o seguindo em direção ao corredor e encontrando a garota caída no chão, olhando para o fundo do corredor tremendo. Stan e Bill abaixaram-se para ajudar com que ela se levantasse. - Ei, ei, ei, tô aqui. 

\- B-Bev, o que aconteceu?

\- E-Eu vi alguma coisa ali - disse ela, apontando para o fundo do corredor. _Justamente aquele corredor._

\- Gente, o que aconteceu? - Mike chegou e logo Ben atrás dele. 

\- Ela viu alguma coisa no corredor - Stan respondeu e Mike arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu ia me esconder no banheiro, mas quando virei o corredor eu vi alguém. Não consegui ver direito o que era, mas parecia alto e colorido, talvez. Eu realmente não sei. Assim que pisquei os olhos já não estava mais lá - explicou ela e procurou o olhar de todos. Mike parecia tão assustado quanto ela, mas Ben e Stan sabiam do que se tratava.

_Don._

***

\- Peça perdão a sua amiga por mim - Don dizia a Ben. Stan e o garoto haviam dado uma saída para procurar algo para Mike. O mais alto sabia que Bill tinha estranhado quando ele não havia pedido sua companhia e até ficou feliz, devido ao que tinha acontecido no armário, mas as coisas eram como eram e ele não poderia juntar os dois mundos.

\- Mike tá enchendo ela de comida, vai ficar bem - Stan garantiu tranquilizando a fada. Richie e Eddie pareciam aliviados pelo amigo. Apesar de ele ter sido visto, foi tudo muito rápido e ela nem ao menos conseguiu identificar o que era, então tudo havia ficado bem. - Mas o que você foi fazer no corredor?

Don deu de ombros.

\- Eu ia me encontrar com Richie e Eddie, dizer um oi enquanto vocês brincavam. Mas quando estava passando pelo corredor pensei ter ouvido a voz do Adrian - explicou ele. 

\- Mas ele não tá aqui, está? - Stan perguntou e Don comprimiu os lábios. - É, eu sei. Você não pode me dizer. 

\- Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho minhas teorias - respondeu ele e então olhou para Richie e Eddie, os dois estavam sentados no puff. Eddie com a cabeça no peito de Richie. - Vocês estão bem?

\- Apesar de não participar da festa, tô muito bem acompanhado. 

\- Ótimo - Stan disse. Queria contar para os dois o que quase tinha acontecido com Bill dentro do armário, mas como Ben estava ao seu lado, preferiu fazer isso mais tarde.

***

De todos os filmes que os meninos haviam trazido, apenas um não era de terror, mas era Coraline, uma animação digna o suficiente de ser do gênero de terror. Beverly já não estava mais tão assustada, mas mesmo assim não queria assistir mais nada que lhe desse medo. 

Resolveram colocar _Deadpool_ , que por acaso era um dos filmes favoritos de Richie. Beverly ficou com a poltrona confortável enquanto Mike e Ben ficaram no sofá perto dela, e Bill e Stan ficaram no outro sofá de frente à poltrona. 

Bill e Stan trocaram olhares que poderiam ser a definição perfeita de olhos de coração, mas não disseram nada. Tudo o que Bill fez, no entanto, foi acabar adormecendo no colo de Stan de madrugada. 

E os dois ficariam assim pelo resto da noite.


	19. Espere mais um pouco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem?
> 
> Espero que esteja tudo tranquilo por aí ❤  
> Esse e o primeiro capítulo do mês de agosto e eu vou tentar dar o meu melhor para que a fanfic atualize o mais rápido possível.
> 
> Não sei se vocês repararam, mas todos os personagens que aparecerem na fanfic e que não são de It, são outros personagens do Stephen King (tirando as meninas que saíram com o Mike, acho que vou até mudar os nomes delas depois. Sugestões de nomes??). Os do Conselho, por exemplo, são todos persongens marcantes dele. Vocês conseguem identificar de qual livro cada um é?
> 
> Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo dezenove**

**"Espere mais um pouco"**

**Stanley acordou com o barulho dos pássaros**. Ainda com seus olhos meio sonolentos, notou pelo céu azul claro, ainda amanhecendo, de que não passava das cinco horas da manhã, talvez umas quatro. Apenas ele havia acordado, os outros estavam jogados pela sala. Mike esparramado no sofá enquanto Bev dormia graciosamente como um anjo no sofá. Ben estava com um cobertor em seu rosto. 

Bill, que havia adormecido em seu colo, dormia pouca coisa afastado de Stanley. Parecia um anjinho dormindo. 

Já que não tinha ninguém acordado, achou que seria uma boa ideia ir até o sótão para falar com Richie e Eddie. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que dava acesso ao sótão, relembrou-se da noite passada e foi o suficiente para que um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo. Ficou aliviado ao saber que era Don, mas ainda tinha uma lacuna a ser preenchida. Adrian.

Stanley tinha suas suspeitas de quem ele pudesse ser Padrinho Mágico, mas suas ideias estavam embaralhadas demais depois da noite passada. 

Entrou devagarinho no sótão, torcendo para que Richie e Eddie não estivessem aproveitando o tempo sozinhos para se pegarem loucamente, o que ele - infelizmente - já tinha presenciado antes em sete anos de amizade.

Porém, surpreendeu-se ao ver os dois sentados de maneira comportada e em puffs separados, de frente a um homem que ele já tinha visto no Conselho das Fadas e um garoto loiro de cabelos levemente compridos.

\- Stanley! - Richie exclamou antes de Eddie fazer "shhh" com a boca, relembrando que estavam se escondendo lá. - Desculpa. 

\- Acho que vocês não chegaram a ser apresentados, não é? - Eddie perguntou ao homem de vestes azuis claras, que não parecia ter um semblante amigável em seu rosto. Era como se ele odiasse as roupas que estivesse usando. Quando ele tornou-se para Stan, no entanto, sorriu fraco. - Stanley, esse é Roland. Ele faz parte do Conselho das Fadas.

\- Muito prazer - Roland apertou a mão de Stanley.

\- E esse daqui é o Chris - Richie disse apontando para o garoto. Stanley ficou incomodado com tamanha beleza dele e quando ele se aproximou ficou um pouco sem graça ao ver o sorriso ladino para ele. 

\- Muito prazer, Stanley Uris - disse ele piscando logo em seguida. Stanley riu nervoso.

\- Eles chegaram aqui para finalmente regular o nosso radar - Richie explicou. 

\- Foi o radar mais bagunçado que eu já vi - Chris disse, tirando a poeira de seus ombros e logo materializando um saquinho de balas nas mãos. - O que fizeram por aí?

\- Não sabemos - Eddie respondeu, tentando ignorar a cara de tédio de Richie, uma vez que ele tinha certeza de que a culpa era de Myra. 

\- De qualquer forma, tá pronto.

\- Ótimo - Roland disse. - Volte para a sua posição agora.

\- Mas já? Agora que ficou interessante… - Chris disse essa parte olhando especialmente para Stan.

\- Agora - Roland não precisou nem alterar o tom de voz para que o outro lhe obedecesse e logo Chris havia sumido em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. - Esses garotos me irritam.

\- Você não sente isso com a gente, não é? - Richie perguntou, brincando. 

\- Não com o Eddie - Roland respondeu e Eddie e Stanley riram. - Bom, acho que acabamos por aqui. Qualquer coisa relacionado a aquele assunto, me chamem. Tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem. Muito obrigado mais uma vez, Roland! - Eddie agradeceu e Richie assentiu com a cabeça. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Stanley viu Roland sorrir abertamente e com sinceridade. Logo depois sumiu.

Richie colocou a mão no ombro de Eddie e os dois se levantaram animados.

\- E então? - Richie perguntou com malícia. - Como foi a noite?

\- Vocês não querem me contar o que foi essa convenção das fadas que acabou de rolar?

\- Não - Richie disse como se fosse óbvio. Stanley cruzou os braços. - Resumindo: chamamos o Roland para falar sobre aquele dia que fomos atrás do Wise. Ele vai investigar sobre aquele dispositivo que detecta fadas.

Tanta coisa aconteceu naquele dia que ele até mesmo tinha se esquecido daquilo. Stanley ficou feliz em saber que aquilo seria investigado. 

\- Que bom. Esse Roland me parece ser legal - Stanley constatou.

\- Ele é tudo! - Eddie e Richie disseram ao mesmo tempo e caíram na gargalhada. 

Era estranho ouvir os dois falarem sobre um membro do Conselho sem estarem furiosos ou tristes.

Richie sentou-se no puff, fazendo com que uma parte da espuma voasse.

\- Ele é o único do Conselho em quem confiamos - Richie disse, como se lesse os pensamentos de Stanley. - Qualquer problema que temos que seja mais grave, chamamos ele.

\- E por quê só chamaram ele agora? - Stan perguntou.

\- Ele é uma das Fadas mais ocupadas - respondeu Eddie e então sorriu para Richie. - Sabia que foi ele quem decidiu que iríamos trabalhar juntos?

Richie sorriu para Eddie e olhou para o céu, sibilando um "obrigado" e logo dando um beijinho na bochecha de Eddie.

\- Fofos - Stan disse com tédio, apesar de no fundo achar realmente fofo aqueles momentos dos dois. - Ei, e aquele Chris?

Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se maliciosamente.

\- Por quê? 

\- Por nada - Stan deu de ombros. 

\- Tá interessado?

\- Claro que não! Meu coração é do Bill 

\- Awwwn! - Stan colocou as duas mãos nos ouvidos para não ter que ouvir os dois emocionados surtando. - Vocês se beijaram?

\- Vocês se pegaram? - Richie perguntou, recebendo um leve tapa de Eddie, que havia se sentado ao seu lado novamente.

\- Não - Stan torceu o nariz e a cara dos dois pareceu ser de puro tédio. Eles não poderiam reclamar considerando toda a enrolação que teve quando ainda não estavam juntos. Richie e Eddie deviam a ele todos esses momentos de drama dele com Bill. Isso sem contar que ele era uma vela ambulante das duas fadas. - Era pra ter acontecido ontem mesmo! Tava bem perto, mas com todo aquele lance do Don… Enfim, não deu certo. Mas o dia ainda não acabou.

\- Isso mesmo! Stan, the man, senhoras e senhores - Richie brincou. 

\- Aliás, o que aconteceu com o Don? Ele se encontrou mesmo com o Adrian ontem à noite? - Stanley perguntou e se decepcionou no mesmo segundo ao ver os rostos amarelos de Richie e Eddie. - Vocês não podem dizer isso também?

\- Mais ou menos - Eddie respondeu.

\- Essas regras são uma merda, sabiam?

\- E você quer dizer isso logo pra gente? - Richie riu. - Ai, ai, Stanley.

Os três riram e ficaram conversando, nem percebendo a hora passar direito.

***

Assim que desceu do sótão, viu que as paredes brancas do fundo do corredor estavam amarelas pelas quantidade de luminosidade vinda do Sol. Lembrou de ter ouvido que choveria mais para a noite naquele dia e por isso tinha pegado seu guarda-chuva em casa. Enquanto caminhava para a sala notou sons de risadas vindo da cozinha e foi desse jeito que descobriu que Bill e Beverly já estavam acordados.

Beverly estava em pé com uma tigela no balcão de centro enquanto Bill se sentava de frente para ela, com uma xícara de café em mãos. Stanley disse um “bom dia” ainda meio sonolento para os dois que o cumprimentaram com outro, porém, mais sonoro e animado. O garoto sentou-se ao lado de Bill, que lhe dera um mini-sorriso. 

\- Dormiu bem? - perguntou Beverly. Sua voz era recheada de malícia e foi quase inevitável que ela arqueasse uma de suas sobrancelhas para escancarar o que ela estava querendo dizer. A ruiva poderia muito bem ter ficado chocada com o seu encontro com Don, mas definitivamente não deixou de notar como Bill nem esperou adormecer para ficar bem perto de Stanley. O que ela não sabia, no entanto, era que os dois não tinham se beijado como o plano dela mandava. E ele tinha certeza de que ela o bateria quando ele contasse isso a ela. 

\- Como um anjo - respondeu Uris e Beverly limitou-se em dar um bom gole de seu café para esconder o sorriso alegre de seu rosto. Stanley sabia que tinha que mudar de assunto antes que ela começasse a ser mais direta. - Mike já acordou?

\- Já - Bev disse - ele foi ligar para o avô pra dizer que não destruímos a casa.

\- E se você não parar de fazer essa m-massa assim ele vai poder contar que você destruiu a c-cozinha - Bill disse, deixando Beverly de boca aberta. Stanley riu, pensando como era bom saber que a intimidade finalmente estava chegando aquele grupo. - N-Não é assim que se faz panqueca.

\- E você sabe fazer panqueca? - perguntou ela e Bill acenou com a cabeça. Beverly estendeu a tigela a ele, trocando seus lugares e Bill pegou de prontidão e começou a usar e fazer coisas diferentes do que a menina estava pensando. Beverly cutucou Stanley com o cotovelo enquanto o garoto procurava algo nas prateleiras. - Já estão namorando?

\- Quê? Não! Eu nem beijei ele ainda! - sussurrou ele de volta.

Por mais que Stanley quisesse muito ter beijado os lábios tão vermelhos de Bill, a expressão de Beverly naquele momento foi impagável e ele acabou por dar risada da amiga. Com um sinal, ela disse que ele explicaria tudo para ela depois - o que já foi o suficiente para deixá-lo com medo. 

\- O que você dois t-tanto cochicham aí?

\- Estamos comentando como você fica lindo cozinhando - Stanley soltou e Beverly teve um misto de vergonha alheia com alívio, afinal, ele finalmente estava flertando de verdade. Bill olhou para ele e revirou os olhos. 

\- Sei. Vocês devem estar falando que eu ronco ou algo do tipo. 

\- Eu diria isso na sua cara - Beverly falou e os dois deram risada. 

Stanley apoiou-se na bancada, olhando para Beverly e depois para Bill.

\- Imagina ela e o George juntos - disse ele e Stan deu risada enquanto balançava a cabeça. Beverly uniu as sobrancelhas como se não entendesse. - É o irmãozinho dele.

\- Eu sei quem é. A gente se viu na sorveteria do Toomey. Mas por quê vocês estão dizendo isso?

\- P-Porque ele é uma peste - Bill disse e mesmo gaguejando não foi possível impedir a frase que estava em sua cabeça, o que fez Stanley gargalhar até jogando a cabeça para trás. Bill arregalou os olhos e em meio a risadas tentou pedir desculpas ao que Bev não aceitou, fingindo estar brava. 

\- Você está andando demais com o Stanley, Denbrough. 

\- Q-Que nada. Ele só anda com o George.

\- Isso é ciúmes? - perguntou Stan, rindo.

\- T-Talvez - Bill deu de ombros, misturando os ingredientes na tigela. Stanley sentiu Beverly o cutucar de novo, como quem dissesse “esse é o meu garoto”. - Falando no George, ele foi pra detenção esses dias por causa do professor Wise. 

Stanley e Beverly arregalaram os olhos de forma divertida. Se tinha algo que os dois tinham aprendido no Ensino Médio e com as aulas do Wise era o caminho até a sala de detenção. Tinha vezes que eles acabavam sem querer arrastando Mike junto, quando ele tentava os defender. 

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ah, ele tá meio r-rebelde - Bill explicou, pegando uma frigideira e indo até o fogão. Stanley e Beverly deram risada da ideia, imaginando como George sendo um pré-adolescente fofo e ao mesmo tempo algo perigoso como chefe de uma gangue. Talvez uma gangue de gatinhos, pensou Stan. Georgie provavelmente o iria o fuzilar com os olhos se ouvisse. - Meus pais ficaram p-putos porque foram chamados pela diretora porque ele ficava perambulando durante as aulas do Wise.

\- Ainda fico chocado como ele é uma pestinha debaixo daquela cara de anjinho - Stan disse e Bill arqueou as sobrancelhas como se dissesse "sei exatamente como é isso". - Como ele foi pego?

\- Não sei.

\- Se é do Wise que estamos falando, Stanley sabe exatamente como é. 

Bill riu

\- N-Não sei se ele é obcecado pelo George também, mas ele sempre me diz que o Wise parece não gostar dele.

\- Mas ele é o pré-adolescente mais legal que existe - Stanley diz, inconformado e Bill sorriu para ele.

\- Acredita que ele queria ter vindo hoje?

\- O quê? - Stan riu. - E por quê você não trouxe ele?

\- Porque ele está de castigo e também porque ele é um pestinha. 

Bill revirou os olhos e tornou-se para Beverly.

\- Tá vendo? Eu c-c-conheço ele a mais tempo e ele prefere ficar com o meu irmão - disse ele e Stan fez que não com a cabeça. Ah, se ele soubesse, pensava Stanley. 

\- E aí, Stan? Vai rejeitar o menino assim mesmo? - Bev provocou. 

\- Se ele quisesse… - Stanley deixou no ar e os dois ficaram se entreolhando. Beverly estava prestes a sair, com a desculpa de “deixar os dois sozinhos” quando Mike adentrou na cozinha. - Bom dia, Mikey.

\- Bom dia - retribuiu o outro, mas sem a mesma animação de antes e Stanley percebeu isso de imediato. Ao ver Bill fazendo as panquecas, abriu um mini-sorrisinho. - Vocês colocaram o nosso convidado para trabalhar, é?

\- E-Era isso ou a Bev iria te envenenar.

\- O Denbrough tirou o dia para me criticar - Bev disse e os outros riram. - Cansei de vocês. Vou procurar o Ben porque ele sim é legal.

Bill arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e continuou a fazer as coisas. No final, todos voltaram a se reunir na pequena mesinha de centro da sala, comendo e assistindo desenhos animados que passavam na televisão. 

Após terminarem tudo, Stanley se ofereceu para lavar a louça. Já na cozinha, Mike ficou de secar os pratos, então Stanley perguntou.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu avô?

\- O quê? - Mike franziu a testa. - Não, ele tá bem.

\- Você me pareceu meio pra baixo mais cedo. 

\- Ah, foi mais antes disso - Mike sentou-se na bancada da cozinha, passando um pano no prato ainda meio aéreo. - Saí pra caminhar mais cedo hoje e comprar algumas coisas para o café. Inclusive aquele cereal de criança que a Bev gosta.

Stan assentiu com a cabeça, ainda admirado com a determinação do amigo em acordar sempre mais cedo para treinar ou pensar.

\- Quando eu já estava voltando para casa, vi o jornal da escola sendo distribuído e peguei um. Tinha uma matéria sobre o time, que foi classificado e, bom, você sabe como eu tava feliz por finalmente termos passados das semi-finais.

\- Sim, você se esforçou tanto para isso acontecer. Nada mais justo você ir pra final.

\- É, mas não parece que isso tenha sido reconhecido pelos outros.

\- Como assim?

Mike comprimiu os lábios e pegou o jornal, que estava em cima da mesinha do telefone fixo da cozinha e entregou para Stanley, que começou a ler. Era um jornal qualquer como todos os outros, noticiando algumas mudanças que alguns grupos de estudo queriam fazer e até mesmo palestras futuras que os professores haviam marcado - uma delas com o título “Os mistérios que a matemática ainda não comprovou” pelo professor Penn Wise. A foto da primeira capa foi o que mais chamou a atenção de Stanley por se tratar de uma foto da equipe de futebol da escola embaixo de uma manchete parabenizando a todos pela chegada à final da competição. 

Porém, tinha um problema.

Nem o rosto e nem o nome de Mike estavam lá.

Stanley olhou para o amigo, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, mas com muita raiva. Os dois sabiam exatamente o porquê daquilo e era o que mais o irritavam. 

\- Não é como se eu quisesse aparecer também. Você sabe que eu não me importo com nada disso, mas era o mínimo que eles poderiam fazer.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso, Mike - Stan disse. - Sei como isso significa para você.

\- Tá tudo bem. O importante é vencermos na final e, bom, a faculdade. Isso é pouco perto do que realmente estou fazendo.

\- É verdade, mas isso não vai ficar assim - Stan disse e o outro riu. - Porque pra mim e para Beverly você é o um deus em qualquer coisa que faça.

Mike deu risada, ainda um pouco para baixo.

\- A Bev vai querer fazer um jornal chamado Mike Hanlon News ou criar um fã-clube no Twitter chamado “Mundinho Mike Hanlon Lendário."

Apesar de seu semblante ainda aparecer desanimado, Mike conseguiu rir de Stanley. Infelizmente, era isso o que ele poderia fazer no momento por ele. Dar apoio e tentar fazer o amigo se sentir melhor. Mas, como Stanley disse antes, aquilo não iria ficar assim.

***

Beverly não precisou usar muito de sua argumentação para convencer a todos que o melhor filme para assistirem de tarde era Bastardos Inglórios. Enquanto o filme começava, Stanley disse que iria fazer pipoca. Olhava o grupo pela abertura da cozinha americana de Mike, o qual já estava bem melhor que antes. Ele ria com Beverly e Ben, os dois últimos que tinham passado a tarde inteira conversando. 

\- Precisa de ajuda? - ouviu a voz de Bill perguntar e logo notou o garoto sentado em sua frente. Stan tentou não sorrir como antes, mas seu rosto não obedecia. 

\- Se quiser dividir a pipoca entre os baldes… - disse ele e Bill concordou. 

\- Eu trouxe mais um pacote. Quer f-f-fazer também? 

\- Pode ser.

Bill então foi em busca de sua mochila, levando-a para cozinha. Stanley o observou tirar o pacote da mochila, notando um broche do Hollow Knight como decoração. Quando ele poderia achar que ele não conseguiria ser mais fofo, Bill Denbrough era.

\- Eu espero que eles estejam com fome - Stan disse, colocando o pacote no micro-ondas e apertando os botões.

Os dois se entreolharam esperando o tempo e ouvindo as pipocas estourarem. Stanley não sabia se aquele era o momento certo de continuar o que estavam fazendo no armário, mas ele definitivamente queria tentar. 

\- Eu t-tava pensando no que você me disse ontem - Bill começou a dizer. Sua voz era baixa e soava como uma música nos ouvidos de Stanley. 

\- Sobre a Greta? - Stanley perguntou, provocando. Ele sabia do que ele estava dizendo, mas queria ouvir do mesmo jeito. Bill revirou os olhos e riu.

\- Não… Você s-sabe - o garoto desviou o olhar, um tanto envergonhado. - E-Eu não tava esperando você dizer aquilo. Fiquei um pouco em c-choque, mas o que eu queria dizer é que eu sint-

Um som de notificação estourou no celular de Bill ao mesmo tempo em que o micro-ondas começou a apitar. Stanley amaldiçoou os dois. Não era possível que tudo pudesse acontecer quando Bill e ele resolviam conversar. Quando não era Don aparecendo feito um fantasma, era uma bola de futebol direto na sua cara.

\- Q-Que estranho - Bill disse, tirando Stanley de seus devaneios. 

\- O que foi? - perguntou casualmente enquanto tirava a pipoca do micro-ondas, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver os olhos de Bill arregalados encarando o celular. - Você tá bem?

Bill voltou-se para Stan e seus lábios tremiam.

\- Bowers pegou o George. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conte o que você achou ❤
> 
> QUEM É O MAIOR STANBROUGH SHIPER?
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM:
> 
> https://twitter.com/retroalaska/status/1284118748421656582?s=19
> 
> ♦ LINKS DA PLAYLIST:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	20. Detalhes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> Já queria começar dizendo que eu estou chateadíssima com a dona Netflix por ter cancelado I AM NOT OKAY WITH THIS. E pensar que eu postei o primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic justamente no dia do lançamento. Meu coração ainda tá partido. Mas é isso galerinha. Vamos continuar sendo stan da Sophia, do Wyatt, da Sofia e Richard porque eles são perfeitos.
> 
> Enfim, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo ♥ Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte**

**“Detalhes”**

**Tudo mudou em um segundo.** Assim que Bill recebeu a mensagem de Bowers com a foto de George ao seu lado junto de Patrick, o garoto começou a sentir o seu corpo inteiro tremer em puro terror e os outros fazendo perguntas só pioravam a situação, já que ele começava a gaguejar mais ainda. Stanley disse para ele tomar um copo de água enquanto ele explicava aos outros o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ele nem mesmo quis ouvir saindo com as mãos tremendo da casa de Mike, apenas parando para pegar a mochila. Stan foi correndo atrás dele.

\- Bill! Espera! 

\- N-N-Não, Stan. Eu p-p-preciso f-f-f-fazer algo, eu p-p-preciso encontrá-lo. Eu t-tenho que ac-c-char o G-G-Georgie - dizia ele enquanto tentava procurar algo dentro da mochila, mas, por suas mãos ainda tremerem muito, acabou a deixando cair. Stanley pensou que Bill começaria a chorar quando sentou-se no meio-fio da rua. Ele até mesmo viu os olhos azuis marejados, porém ele apenas passou as mãos no rosto, como se quisesse se esconder de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Stanley suspirou e acabou agachando, apoiando seus braços nas coxas. Não sabia o que deveria fazer, nunca tinha passado por alguma situação parecida antes e também nunca pensou em passar por algo assim, muito menos o que faria caso acontecesse. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse falar agora seria completamente incerta ou até mesmo boba.

Se ele mesmo já estava tenso com a ideia de um Georgie sumido, ele nem queria pensar em como Bill estaria se sentindo. Era doloroso demais ver alguém que ele gostava sofrendo e não poder fazer absolutamente nada. 

Mas Stanley podia e era por isso que ele estava bem mais calmo, apenas usando os neurônios para saber o que Richie e Eddie, os quais ainda estavam na casa de Mike, poderiam fazer. 

\- Era pra eu ter ficado em casa - Bill murmurou e Stan voltou sua atenção para ele. - Tem esse texto que a professora Dunhill pediu que nós fizessemos… era pra eu ter ficado em casa, passando para o computador e entregar impresso.

\- Acho que ela disse que poderia ser escrito à mão.

\- Minha letra é h-h-horrível, lembra? 

\- Eu já vi sua letra, Bill. Ela não é horrível - Stan disse, pegando as mãos dele e as acariciando de leve. - E a culpa não é sua. 

Stan pensou de novo que Bill iria chorar, mas ele apenas comprimiu os lábios e olhou para baixo, onde sua mochila estava.

\- Eu n-não consigo achar meu remédio - disse Bill com a voz fraca.. 

\- Você quer que eu procure?

\- Por favor.

Stan assentiu com a cabeça com um esboço de um sorriso em seu rosto e logo pegou a mochila de Denbrough, abrindo o zíper rapidamente e esbarrando de leve no bottom, o suficiente para que o fizesse cair. Bill o pegou do chão de prontidão e o ficou olhando enquanto Stanley ainda procurava a caixinha de remédio do garoto.

Vez ou outra olhava para Bill.

\- Nós vamos encontrar o Georgie, ok? - Stan disse e Bill assentiu com a cabeça.

Tinham alguns salgadinhos e filmes espalhados dentro da mochila, que eles pretendiam assistir mais tarde se não fosse por Bowers. Stan precisou tirar algumas dessas coisas de dentro antes de achar uma caixinha de papel de um calmante. Ficou um pouco confuso, mas entregou a caixa a Denbrough, que agradeceu num sussurro e logo pegou o celular em mãos, colocando o bottom no bolso. 

\- Eu p-preciso fazer uma coisa - Bill disse, dando a entender que iria ligar para alguém. Stanley apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, pois queria dar espaço para o garoto. 

Bill discou um número que Stanley não viu qual era, enquanto este começou a colocar as coisas de volta na mochila de Denbrough. 

Algo, no entanto, chamou sua atenção. Ele nem sabia o porquê ao certo, mas quando viu a letra redondinha de Bill escrita no cartão-postal foi como se alguém estivesse gritando em sua cabeça: 

_LEIA, LEIA, LEIA._

Ao mesmo tempo, ele mais uma vez se irritava com o professor Wise, quando ele havia insultado a letra de Bill, até mesmo o fazendo acreditar nisso.

Pensou duas ou três vezes e acabou pegando o cartão-postal nos dedos. Estava quase repreendendo-se mentalmente quando então leu aquelas três frases.

**_Your hair is winter fire_ **

**_January embers_ **

**_My heart burns there, too._ **

E foi lendo aquelas frases que Stanley desejou não ter combatido sua curiosidade. Ou até mesmo não saber ler. Ele tentou não tentar associar aquilo com tudo o que sabia. 

_Você estava falando que entrou no grupo de Escrita Criativa._

_Não sabia que você escrevia, Bill._

_O que rola entre você e a Bev?_

_Mas você nunca sentiu nada por ela?_

As frases vinham junto a todos os olhares, risadas e até mesmo o rosto de decepção de Denbrough quando ele foi embora do jogo do Mike sem explicar o porquê.

 _Fred Toomey_ _estava lá._

Cada vez as coisas faziam mais sentido e o aperto no coração de Stanley só aumentava. 

\- P-Por favor - Stan ouviu Bill dizer e logo o primeiro tratou de guardar tudo de uma vez só dentro da mochila, para não ter o risco de Bill descobrir que ele era um bisbilhoteiro. - Tem que ter um jeito!

Stan sentou-se no meio-fio, intercalando olhar entre o chão e Denbrough, este que falava no celular gesticulando e gaguejando mais ainda. Sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso e então apertou os olhos como se forçasse a acordar. 

Georgie. Esse era o foco. Depois ele poderia ficar na fossa o quanto quisesse; agora não. 

\- _Stanny, onde vocês estão?_ \- a voz de Bev era de preocupação e Stan quase não conseguia entender pelas outras vozes que se faziam audíveis do outro lado da linha. 

\- Oi, nós estamos pert-

\- _QUIETOS! EU NÃO CONSIGO ESCUTAR!_

\- Beverly! 

\- _Desculpa, eu tô nervosa. O Bill tá bem?_

\- Ele tá falando com alguém no celular. Deve ser a polícia ou algo do tipo.

\- _Sabe que o pai do Bowers vai encobrir qualquer besteira que ele fizer, não sabe?_ \- perguntou ela e Stanley soube que ela se referia ao ano passado, quando alguém tinha vazado o que tinha acontecido com Beverly para Derry inteira. Como o caso tinha necessariamente passado pela polícia, não restavam dúvidas do envolvimento de Bowers. Stanley, no entanto, não se preocupava com isso no momento, porque fariam as coisas do seu próprio jeito.

\- Bevvie, pode passar o celular pro Ben?

\- _Ah, claro. Só um segundo_ \- disse ela, parecendo um pouco confusa e Stanley ouviu uns ruídos antes de ouvir a voz de Ben através da linha.

\- Eles estão ouvindo? 

\- _Não. Mike tá ligando para o avô dele e a Bev foi atrás._

\- Ok.

\- _Nós temos que usar aquilo._ _Talvez se desejarmos trazer George de volta…_

\- É arriscado. Não sabemos onde ele está e nem se Henry e Patrick estão com ele. Isso poderia chamar a atenção do Conselho das Fadas para mau uso da mágica. 

\- _Como assim?_

\- É uma longa história, mas você precisa confiar em mim.

\- _Tudo bem_ \- o tom de voz de Ben não parecia tão confiante, mas Stan sabia que ele não faria nada que pudesse arriscar os dois. - _E um radar?_

\- Radar? - repetiu Stan, sua cabeça tinha começado a doer.

\- _Sim. Eles não devem só ter fadas no radar, certo?_

\- Sim, mas… - foi então que algo pareceu clarear na mente de Stanley, exatamente como tinha acontecido segundos atrás com o poema que tinha lido. Stan olhou novamente para Bill, pensando em tudo o que passaram até então. _Era óbvio._ \- Ben, eu preciso que você faça algo pra mim.

***

Stanley observou que a ligação de Bill tinha demorado pelo menos uns dez minutos, talvez um pouco menos. O ponto é que quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o garoto parecia ficar descrente do que estava acontecendo ali. Richie e Eddie começaram a ecoar dentro da mente de Stan pouco depois que a ligação de Stanley com Ben terminou. O garoto tinha mandado uma mensagem logo em seguida, dizendo que Beverly e Mike tinham pegado suas bicicletas para procurar Georgie pela cidade e iriam passar pelo ferro-velho, onde Patrick trabalha e servia como quase uma sede da gangue de Bowers. 

Stanley estava nervoso, porque ao mesmo tempo em que ele sabia que poderia resolver a situação num estalar de dedos, tinha ainda a preocupação com o Conselho das Fadas - mas o seu maior problema ali era o tempo. E eles nem ao menos sabiam quanto tempo havia se passado desde que Henry estava com Georgie. Poderia ser tanto um minuto após a foto assim como horas. 

E Stanley sabia bem que Henry Bowers precisou de menos de um minuto para fazer um grande “H” com uma faca na barriga de Ben. 

Tentava não pensar em que estado Georgie poderia estar naquele momento. Queria acreditar que ele os dois psicopatas só quisessem estar pregando uma peça em Bill, que eles não seriam covardes daquela forma com ele. 

\- _Stanley, o que você vai pedir?_

\- _É, eu tô agoniado aqui_ \- Eddie disse e Stan pôde ouvir o barulho da bombinha sendo usada. Em outra situação, ele até iria dar risada com aquilo. 

\- Eu desejo que vocês se materializem ao lado de onde o George Denbrough, irmão de William Denbrough, está e que cuidem dele, não deixem nada de ruim ou que possa machucá-lo acontecer e que vocês estejam invisíveis o tempo todo até que ele seja encontrado pelo Ben ou por mim - disse ele e logo Richie e Eddie não poderiam ser mais ouvidos dentro da cabeça dele. Stanley suspirou aliviado e logo viu Bill tirar o celular do ouvido, parecendo mais estressado do que nunca. 

\- V-Vou ligar para os meus pais - Bill disse, pegando sua mochila e a colocando nos ombros e pegando seu celular novamente. Stan levantou-se também e Bill pareceu mais desconfortável ainda. - Acho melhor eu c-c-continuar sozinho daqui.

Stanley franziu a testa, mas então assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Ah, claro. Eu vou procurá-lo com a Bev e o Mike. Qualquer coisa eu te aviso.

\- O-Obrigado - Bill disse e um esboço de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Um sorriso triste, mas lindo que fez o coração de Stan receber uma nova pontada. Repreendeu-se de novo. 

_Primeiro, Georgie. Depois, fossa._

Os dois seguiram caminhos contrários e Stanley começou a reparar no céu de tarde, que já estava num misto de tons entre laranja e amarelo, porém com nuvens pesadas surgindo no canto esquerdo do horizonte. Logo estaria de noite e ele estava torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Confiava em Richie e Eddie, mas só estaria tranquilo quando pudesse conversar com Georgie. 

Seus devaneios foram atrapalhados assim que viu a imagem de Ben em sua bicicleta olhando para o celular e conferindo com a rua. Também se surpreendeu ao ver Stanley. 

\- Você tá indo pelo lado errado! - Ben tentou dizer em meio a respiração completamente descompassada. Stanley estranhou. - Eles devem ter acabado de passar por aqui. Olha!

\- O quê? Impossível! - exclamou Stanley. - Eu estava com Bill até agora nessa rua. Nós teríamos visto os dois.

\- Mas o radar…

E, de novo, Stanley entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

\- O Don tá com você? - perguntou Stanley e Ben assentiu, batendo duas vezes no bottom do _New Kids On the Block_ que estava colocado na alça da mochila. - Don, eu preciso que você me diga onde Richie e Eddie estão. 

Don parou o tempo para não ter o risco de ser visto por nenhum humano, aparecendo em seguida ao lado de Ben e Stanley. Usava roupas formais, mas não tão coloridas como Beverly tinha descrito antes. Talvez ele as tivesse trocado quando quase foi pegou. Após procurar algo em seu casaco, Don apresentou um aparelho cor-de-rosa vibrante e que até doía aos olhos de Stanley. Parecia uma espécie de tablet na versão exagerada do Conselho das Fadas, algo que Stanley facilmente via Myra usando. O visor mostrava o mapa da cidade de Derry e quatro pontinhos piscando.

\- Eles estão aqui - Don apontou para uma rua que Stanley conhecia muito bem e um arrepio percorreu como um choque violento. Olhou para Ben e Don e sentiu o ar escapando de sua boca. 

\- O que você procura tá indo naquela direção mesmo - Stan disse voltando-se para Don. - Eu vou atrás do Georgie.

\- Não pode fazer isso sozinho, Stan! - Ben olhou Stanley como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. 

\- Richie e Eddie vão estar lá.

\- Mas aquela casa…

\- É, eu sei. Mas eles ainda vão estar lá. Avise o Bill quando o encontrarem.

Ben pareceu querer discutir mais, mas Stanley não lhe deu chance de continuar e saiu correndo para o seu próximo destino.

A casa da Rua Neibolt. 

***

\- Onde estão os outros? - foi a primeira coisa que Henry disse depois de um longo tempo. Patrick estava sentado no chão, com um cigarro aceso entre os dedos e deu de ombros para o outro, sabendo que aquela atitude iria o irritar. Não deu outra e Henry já estava com o maxilar travado. - Eu não mandei você avisar os dois?

\- Mandou.

\- E?

\- E foda-se. 

Henry riu de forma anasalada e Patrick apenas assistiu o outro andar até ele lentamente. Ele iria pegar o cigarro da boca do outro, mas Patrick foi mais rápido e puxou seu braço, fazendo-o se aproximar mais ainda e o encarar. Henry o fez de forma quase sádica e após alguns segundos ele tirou o cigarro da boca, colocando-o na de Henry. 

O loiro se desvencilhou rapidamente e tragou o cigarro, soprando a fumaça para onde Patrick estava. Jogou o cigarro quase inteiro no chão e pisou nele.

\- Porra! Era o meu último, seu merda!

\- Foda-se - Henry rebateu e sem olhar para o outro, disse: - Nunca mais faça isso de novo.

Patrick revirou os olhos e Henry decidiu que iria dar uma volta pela casa. 

Richie e Eddie, que estavam há sei lá quantos minutos no mesmo cômodo dos dois presenciando a cena, reviraram os olhos também. 

\- Por que eles não se comem de uma vez? - Richie perguntou, irritado. 

\- Eu não sei, mas fico feliz de não fazerem isso na nossa frente e muito menos na frente de uma criança de treze anos.

\- Verdade - Richie disse e pegou o pulso de Eddie para ver as horas em seu relógio. - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Espero que não - Eddie disse com receio e então olhou para Georgie. O garoto estava dormindo e Eddie perguntou-se se as cordas ao redor de seu pequeno corpo não estariam apertadas demais. - Será que isso aconteceu com o Stan também?

Richie virou-se para o namorado e, ao ver seu olhar recair sobre Georgie, entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. 

\- Acho que não - respondeu, mas com incerteza - Henry não conhecia esse psicopata na época. 

\- Henry nunca precisou de ninguém para ser um merda, Chee. 

\- Eu sei - Richie suspirou. - Mas talvez ele não fosse tão criativo. 

Eddie olhou para Richie e os dois esboçaram um sorriso triste. Resolveram ficar ao lado de Georgie, colocando uma espécie de manta invisível para deixá-lo quentinho. Eddie odiava aquela casa. Apenas tinham boatos do que poderia ter acontecido nela, mas algo dentro dele sempre apertava o seu peito quando olhava para ela. Era como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido ali e ninguém falasse sobre isso. 

Richie sentia o mesmo, só que de uma forma mais intensa. 

Eddie sentiu a mão de Richie procurar a sua e os dois entrelaçaram as mãos.

\- Eu sei que não gosta de falar sobre isso - Eddie começou e Richie apoiou sua cabeça na parede - eu também não gosto, mas vendo isso aqui me faz pensar, sabe?

\- Sim - Richie concordou. - Mas é por isso que estamos dando o nosso melhor, não é?

\- E se não for o suficiente?

\- Vamos dar um jeito. 

Eddie sorriu fraco.

\- Você sempre diz isso. 

\- É porque é verdade - Richie sorriu também. - Ele é o nosso motivo e você é o meu motivo. E apesar de você ser minúsculo - Eddie revirou os olhos, rindo - eu não tenho motivação maior para estar fazendo o que nós estamos fazendo. 

\- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? - perguntou Eddie e Richie revirou os olhos, como se dissesse que o outro tinha dito várias vezes. - Eu amo você, Richie. 

\- Eu também te amo, Eddie. Mas não vai querer me agarrar na frente do Georgie, não é?

Eddie fez uma careta que fez Richie gargalhar. 

\- Você tem sérios problemas, sabia disso?

\- Sim, o nome desse problema começa com “E” e termina com “ds”.

\- Não me chama de E- 

A fala dele foi interrompida quando um vulto apareceu na janela. 

Stanley. 

Richie e Eddie levantaram-se lentamente e foram até a janela onde o garoto estava. Stanley parecia suado pelo tanto que correu até ali. 

\- _Se esconde melhor!_ \- Eddie disse dentro de sua cabeça e Stan abaixou-se. 

\- Ele tá bem? - perguntou sussurrando. 

\- Sim, mais ou menos - Richie respondeu.

Stan levantou-se novamente e olhou pela beirada da janela. Se ele sentia raiva de Henry antes, agora ele só queria partir para cima dele e quebrar o seu nariz. Não era possível que ele fosse continuar fazendo aquelas coisas. 

\- Eu não posso desejar bater nele, não é? - perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. - Bom, então vamos fazer os dois dormirem. Eu desejo que Henry Bowers e Patrick Hockstetter durmam por dez horas. 

Richie e Eddie entreolharam-se, suspresos. 

\- O quê?

\- Dez horas?

\- Um dia inteiro?

\- Que tal três horas?

\- Seis.

\- Três.

\- Sério? Esses merdas bateram no Georgie e vocês estão negociando quanto tempo eles vão ficar dormindo? SEIS HORAS.

\- Olha só quem está aqui… - Stanley ouviu a voz de Henry bem atrás dele e o empurrou no chão, fazendo com que ele batesse os joelhos. - HÁ QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ TÁ AQUI, SEU MERDA?

Stanley tentou se levantar, mas Bowers o empurrou de novo.

\- QUANTO TEMPO? 

\- STANLEY! - a voz de Bill ecoou pela casa. Henry desviou sua atenção para o grupo que estava completo por Ben, Bev e Mike. Stanley aproveitou a distração para desejar baixo.

\- Eu desejo que Henry Bowers e Patrick Hockstetter durmam por três horas - disse rápido e o som das varinhas se fizeram audíveis ao mesmo tempo em que Henry caiu desacordado ao seu lado. Um outro tombo pôde ser ouvido, que Stanley logo entendeu ser Patrick.

Bill correu até Stan. 

\- V-Você tá bem? Ele te m-machucou?

\- Tá tudo bem - Stan apoiou-se nos cotovelos e sorriu para Bill - Georgie tá lá dentro.

Bill pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas logo Stanley foi abraçado por Beverly e Mike, que quase esmagaram o garoto, então ele foi correndo para dentro. Stan olhou para Ben e os dois assentiram com a cabeça e sentiram-se felizes pelo trabalho feito em conjunto. 

\- Ele te machucou? - Beverly perguntou pegando o rosto de Stanley com as duas mãos e analisando cada detalhe de forma brusca. 

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - Mike perguntou olhando para Bowers como se fosse um lixo. 

\- Eu não sei, mas o Patrick estava dormindo quando cheguei - mentiu Stan. - Então eu achei que poderia ser uma boa hora para resgatar o Georgie. Só que eu nem vi o Bowers vir por trás da casa. Ele deve ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar quando foi me chutar.

\- Essa casa é um perigo! Tá toda quebrada e têm várias formas de sair - Bev comentou e então sorriu, abraçando o garoto mais uma vez. - Eu tô tão feliz que esteja bem. 

Bill apareceu com Georgie ao seu lado. O garotinho ainda parecia um pouco assustado, mas assim que olhou para Stanley abriu um sorriso enorme e veio o abraçar também. 

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, Stanley sentiu-se feliz de verdade. 

***

Todos acabaram-se dirigindo para a casa dos Denbrough para conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido. 

Bill parecia mais aliviado, mas ainda demonstrava pela sua postura como estava tenso e não era pra menos. Os olhos atentos dele procuraram por qualquer tipo de machucado enquanto verificava se tinha algo diferente.

\- Eu já disse que eu tô bem! - Georgie disse impaciente antes de se jogar no sofá. - Não me trate como um bebê.

Beverly estava sentada ao lado dele e seus olhos curiosos procuraram os de Mike e depois os de Stan, como se quisessem que alguém explicasse o que estava acontecendo ali. 

Georgie percebeu.

\- Pare de agir feito um b-bebê então - Bill disse firme e Georgie bufou impaciente. 

\- Nós só estamos preocupados, Georgie - Stan interrompeu recebendo um semblante surpreso vindo de Bill.

\- Eu sei - o garoto disse. - Mas eu tô bem! Não vai adiantar nada ficarem me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de vítima de sequestro.

 _O que é exatamente o que você é_ , pensou Stanley, mas preferiu ficar quieto porque sentiu que Bill iria verbaliza os seus pensamentos.

\- Mas se vocês quiserem me dar presentes para mostrar compaixão, eu até aceito, viu? - disse ele olhando as unhas e eventualmente todos caíram na gargalhada. Até mesmo Bill que ainda estava relutante. 

Pareceram mais convencidos de que o garoto estava realmente bem e foram um a um saindo.

Ben foi o primeiro a ir embora, porque havia prometido a mãe que chegaria antes de anoitecer. Cumprimentou Stanley por último, colocando algo dentro de seu bolso. Os dois voltaram a trocar aquele olhar cúmplice e assim ele foi embora. 

Mike também não podia ficar muito, já que tinha que ajudar o avô com algumas coisas da fazenda antes que a semana começasse. 

Bev, no entanto, poderia muito bem ficar, mas ao perceber que ela seria a única impedindo Bill e Stan, inventou uma desculpa qualquer e foi embora. 

Stanley ainda não havia contado pra ela sobre o poema e achou melhor comentar quando ela soubesse, assim seria tudo de uma vez só.

Ele estava prestes a inventar uma desculpa também quando Georgie disse:

\- Fica mais um pouco, Stan. Por favor! - disse com seus olhinhos manipuladores e fofos. Stan sorriu enquanto revirava os olhos e então fez que sim com a cabeça. - Ótimo! Bill, eu quero uma pizza de calabresa.

Bill franziu a testa. 

\- O quê?

\- Você me ouviu! O Stan vai jantar com a gente e eu quero pizza - disse a criança que algumas horas atrás estava amarrada em uma casa abandonada com dois psicopatas. Stanley não poderia dizer que estava surpreso.

Era George Denbrough. 

Depois de muito insistir e argumentar, Bill resolveu utilizar os trocados que tinha no bolso para poder pedir a pizza do delivery. Não antes de avisar, é claro, que ele pegaria dinheiro do cofrinho de Georgie. 

Dessa forma, restavam apenas Stanley e Georgie na sala e um tick tack de um relógio que parecia deixar qualquer situação tensa.

\- Você deu um susto na gente, Georgie - Stan começou e viu Georgie ajeitar sua postura, evitando o olhar de Stanley e deu de ombros. - Você não quer contar o que aconteceu?

Georgie suspirou fundo.

\- Até você, Stan! 

\- Óbvio. Eu não poderia deixar essa oportunidade de te provocar - disse ele brincando e conseguindo contornar o mau-humor do outro, que até deu uma risada fraca. - Qual é, Georgie.

Georgie puxou as pernas para cima do sofá, ficando mais confortável.

\- Eu posso até falar, mas você precisa confiar em mim quando eu digo que estou bem. Ok?

Stan fez que sim com a cabeça, não entendendo muito bem onde aquela história iria levar.

\- Fiquei chateado que o Bill não quis me levar na festa de vocês, então eu resolvi que iria passar na casa do Mike hoje de manhã pra encher o saco dele.

\- Certo - Stan acenou, acompanhando a história.

\- Henry e Patrick me encontraram no meio do caminho. Tentei fugir, mas eles me pegaram e levaram para aquela casa fedorenta.

\- Eles te machucaram? - Stan perguntou e Georgie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Ok, eu entendi. Você está bem.

\- Sim! Enfim, só foi isso e eu preciso que você garanta pro meu irmão também.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, Stanley! Olha, eu não sabia que iria dar esse problema todo, ok?

\- Tudo bem, ninguém está te culpando. Eu jamais faria isso. - Stan disse e então fez uma pausa para se inclinar, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas. - Só que tem algumas coisas que não estão batendo e eu queria que você me explicasse. 

Georgie uniu as duas sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços. 

\- Você é inteligente o bastante para não me pedir que eu explique o porquê de dois lunáticos me perseguirem, então eu acho que você quer me contar alguma coisa?

\- Acho que você precisa me contar.

Stanley sorriu e sua mão foi ao encontro do seu bolso da jaqueta, onde Ben havia colocado o objeto que ele empurrou por cima da mesa de centro para Georgie. 

O bottom com a estampa do Hollow Knight. 

E ao ver aquilo, Georgie Denbrough abriu mais um de seus sorrisos travessos. Porque aquele era quem ele era. 

\- Começa falando sobre o Adrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgie Denbrough sempre será meu favoiritinho ♥ Me conta o que você achou!
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM:
> 
> https://twitter.com/retroalaska/status/1284118748421656582?s=19
> 
> ♦ LINKS DA PLAYLIST:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	21. Doces travessuras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem?
> 
> OK VAMOS AO CAPÍTULO. Eu não sei se consegui escrevê-lo exatamente do jeito que eu queria, mas acho que consegui passar tudo o que eu queria com ele. Já aviso que tudo nele vai ser MUITO importante para o futuro. E, por falar em futuro, estou bem animada em escrever os próximos capítulos - ENTENDAM COMO QUISER.
> 
> Não sei se alguém acompanha a playlist da fanfic, mas eu dei uma atualizada nas músicas dos outros capítulos (tinha muita música antiga e eu coloquei algumas mais recentes).
> 
> É isso ♥ Espero que gostem!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e um**

**"Doces travessuras"**

**Assim que ouviram a voz de Bill se aproximar,** Georgie automaticamente desejou que o tempo parasse, com exceção de Stanley e seus Padrinhos Mágicos. Não demorou muito para que Adrian surgisse de braços cruzados encarando Georgie com uma carranca caricata de mal humor enquanto o outro lhe dava um sorriso amarelo, bem do tipo que dizia " _fiz merda_ ". Mesmo que Stanley estivesse certo de sua suspeita, ainda era absurdo realmente estar vendo Georgie Denbrough estar com um Padrinho Mágico em sua frente. 

Aquela visão o lembrou dele mesmo alguns anos atrás. 

Richie e Eddie surgiram do lado de Stan e os três iriam cumprimentar Adrian quando a fada começou a falar:

\- Eu te disse que aquele plano não iria funcionar! - Adrian exclamou irritado, ignorando a presença de Stanley, o qual se encolheu na cadeira junto a Richie e Eddie. 

Georgie revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que deu certo, _você só não sabe disso ainda_.

\- Corta esse papinho de criança prodígio. Eu poderia ter ficado perdido na rua! Nunca mais vamos fazer esse pedido, ok?!

\- Ok, tanto faz - o garoto disse entediado e quando ia se tornar para Stanley, foi agarrado pelo abraço de Adrian. - O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO, SEU DOIDO?!

\- EU QUASE MORRI DE PREOCUPAÇÃO, SEU GAROTO MELEQUENTO! ELES TE MACHUCARAM? VOCÊ TÁ BEM? 

\- Não! Eu tô bem! E EU NÃO SOU MELEQUENTO! 

Stanley acompanhava a cena não sabendo se a achava fofa ou bizarra. Após Adrian ter verificado cada centímetro do rosto de Georgie - exatamente como Bill fizera, a fada bagunçou o cabelo do garoto, o que fez Stanley dar risada da cara de tédio que apareceu no rosto dele.

Adrian dirigiu-se aos três já com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Abraçou Stanley para depois quase pegar Richie e Eddie no colo, esmagando os dois. 

\- TEMOS QUE MARCAR UMA FESTA DO PIJAMA! 

\- Que nem as outras milhares que nós tentamos marcar? - Richie perguntou recebendo um revirar de olhos de Adrian, que também bagunçou o cabelo de Richie. - Meu cabelo, caralho!

\- Credo. Como você beija essa boca suja, Eddie? 

\- Eu escovo os dentes três vezes depois.

\- É por isso que eu prefiro o Don! E você nunca reclamou, Eds.

\- Que mentiroso! - Adrian riu. - Eu sou muito mais divertido que ele. 

Adrian sentou no sofá bem à vontade ao lado de Georgie - que estava ainda analisando Richie e Eddie como se fossem um desenho animado. Eddie sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Richie ficou no chão, entre as pernas do outro. 

\- Esses são Richie e Eddie - Stanley dirigiu-se a Georgie apontando para as duas fadas. 

\- Grande fã, baixinho - Richie disse cochichando como se não tivessem outras pessoas ao lado. 

\- Eu imaginava vocês de outra forma - Georgie disse e tanto Stanley como Richie e Eddie franziram as testas. Adrian riu das caras deles e materializou uma taça com algum líquido rosa dentro dele.

\- Como você sabia? 

\- Bom, não é como se um tigre aparecesse todos os dias andando solto por aí, não é? - Georgie procurou o olhar de Adrian e os dois riram. Stanley sentiu-se frustrado e até um pouco irritado por não ter percebido antes ou apenas primeiro que o outro. 

\- Mas nós fomos cuidadosos… - Eddie murmurou e então comprimiu os lábios na mesma medida em que respirava fundo pelas narinas contraídas. - Merda.

\- Relaxa, gracinha. Vocês foram cuidadosos. É que esse pestinha _ama_ se intrometer na vida dos outros.

\- Isso não é verdade! - Georgie retrucou e Adrian ignorou dando um grande gole de sua bebida. Então o garotinho bufou e voltou sua atenção novamente a Stanley. - Mas você ainda não me disse como descobriu sobre o Adrian.

Stanley tentou não sorrir muito. Na verdade, ele nem precisou se controlar porque saber que Georgie havia descoberto sobre os Padrinhos Mágicos antes mesmo dele o deixava desanimado. 

\- Bom… - Stan arqueou as duas sobrancelhas de forma divertida. - Acho que a primeira coisa que eu achei estranha foi quando você resolveu tirar o seu braço fora!

Enquanto Richie e Georgie riam, Adrian escondia o rosto com as mãos e Stanley olhava para a dupla balançando a cabeça.

\- FOI HILÁRIO! - Richie exclamou e cumprimentou Georgie. 

\- Um dos desejos mais bem gastos.

\- Ele faz isso o tempo TODO - Adrian disse olhando para Stanley e para Eddie. - Essa criança me faz surtar pelo menos dez vezes ao dia com todos os pedidos dele e eu não tô nem brincando!

\- Meus pedidos são sempre os mais divertidos.

\- Ah, claro! Porque ficar assustando o seu irmão como se fosse um fantasma é super divertido, não é? Pobre, Bill. Aquele menino merecia um Padrinho Mágico só por ser irmão dessa peste.

Aquela frase em especial fez Stanley ficar pensativo por um momento, mas preferiu deixar de lado para continuar ouvindo sobre Georgie. 

\- Blá, blá, blá - Georgie disse fazendo um gesto com a mão e Adrian bufou mais uma vez, desacreditado. - Bill iria me agradecer se soubesse dos pedidos que eu faço por ele. Enfim… Mas eu desejei um potinho de sangue falso para disfarçar. 

\- Sim - Stan concordou. - Por isso não desconfiei tanto assim. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade até hoje, mas aí eu estava lá pensando na noite passada.

Stanley fez uma pausa, tornando-se para Adrian.

\- O Don acabou assustando a Beverly porque ele tinha ouvido o Adrian - explicou ele e Adrian sorriu carinhoso, provavelmente pensando no marido. - E pelo que o Richie disse naquela festa do Conselho das Fadas, vocês estão juntos há um bom tempo para confundir a voz um do outro. Claro que poderia ter acontecido, mas eu acredito que o Don não se arriscaria daquele jeito se não tivesse certeza. Certo?

\- Certíssimo - Adrian assentiu. 

\- Bom, você não poderia estar lá sem o seu afilhado - Stan disse e sorriu ao ver Adrian e Georgie se entreolharem risonhos. - E isso me confundiu muito. Tanto que eu comecei a achar que você fosse Padrinho Mágico do Bill.

Georgie baixou o olhar bem rápido na mesma medida que comprimiu os lábios e Stanley percebeu certo desconforto vindo da parte dele.

\- E, bom… - Stanley fez uma pausa, passando o olhar por Richie e Eddie - fazia bastante sentido. 

\- Fazia - Georgie murmurou.

Richie, Eddie e Adrian se olharam significativamente mais uma vez naquela noite, mas Stanley preferiu ignorar e continuar o raciocínio.

\- Eu pensei que poderia ser ele, até falei que tinha as minhas suspeitas quanto a isso. Só que quando tudo aconteceu com o Bowers, eu não me desesperei tanto porque eu simplesmente sabia que poderia fazer algo para poder te salvar. Algum pedido, usar a mágica… Enfim. Só que o Bill, não. Dava para ver nos olhos dele o quão desesperado ele estava e que ele não sabia o que fazer. Foi então que eu lembrei sobre a conversa que o Don e o Richie estavam tendo na festa do Conselho.

\- Você não foi nessa festa - Adrian disse a Georgie.

\- Era a minha noite de jogos com o Bill - explicou ele e Stan sorriu.

\- Sim, eu lembro de algo assim - disse Stan. - Don e Richie estavam falando sobre o relacionamento de vocês.

\- Fofoqueiro - Adrian provocou.

\- Eu prefiro o Don - Richie cantarolou. 

\- Don disse que vocês já não cuidavam da mesma criança e que você tinha ficado trabalhando um tempo com os Cupidos.

Adrian desviou o olhar, tomando um grande gole da sua bebida. Stan resolveu continuar:

\- E até esse detalhe fazia muito sentido você ser o Padrinho Mágico dele, mas… a regra é de que os Padrinhos Mágicos sejam recebidos com dez anos de idade, então não teria como ele ser do Bill. E depois teve o bottom na mochila do Bill que era do Hollow Knight e, bom, só tem uma pessoa que eu conheço nessa casa que ama tanto jogos assim…

Georgie riu. 

\- É, eu sabia que você cedo ou tarde ia descobrir.

\- Mas tem muita coisa que não se encaixa ainda - Eddie retrucou, focando em Adrian especificamente. 

\- É, tipo por que você estava com o Bill ao invés do Georgie ontem?

\- Por que você não defendeu ele do Bowers naquele dia em que nos conhecemos?

\- Quanta pressão! Calma! Eu tô sendo julgado aqui? - Adrian levantou as duas mãos um pouco nervoso, mas não irritado de verdade. Ele virou seu corpo para Georgie e semicerrou os olhos, desafiador. - Que tal você explicar a primeira pergunta? 

Georgie sorriu amarelo.

\- Ok, eu explico - suspirou ele. - Mas sem julgamentos, tá? E eu já começo dizendo que não fui a única pessoa que iria se beneficiar com isso - disse olhando especificamente para Adrian, que olhou para cima como se pedisse piedade aos céus. - Quando Bill me contou que iria nessa festa, eu fiquei curioso porque nunca me convidaram pra uma, então pedi para que ele me levasse.

Stanley quase riu na cara do garoto, mas sentiu o desconforto dele ao falar aquela frase e sua cabeça começou a pensar nos porquês de Georgie Denbrough precisar de um Padrinho Mágico. 

\- Ele disse “não, G-Georgie!” - disse, imitando o gaguejar do irmão, o que fez Richie rir e, consequentemente, Eddie bater em seu braço. - Eu tentei convencer ele de que eu ficaria quietinho assistindo os filmes e até disse que não queria ficar com a mãe e o pai e… Enfim, ele apenas deu uma desculpa qualquer e disse que não iria me levar. Então, eu pedi para o Adrian ir na mochila dele para me contar todos os detalhes depois para que eu pudesse zoar o Bill com alguma informação. - explicou ele e, como se uma luz acendesse em sua cabeça, virou-se rapidamente para Adrian. - Aliás, você conseguiu alguma coisa?

Adrian olhou para Stanley de forma muito maliciosa antes de confirmar para Georgie com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo! - Comemorou ele. - Bom, o plano deu certo, mas como eu tinha pedido para que o Adrian acompanhasse o Bill pelo bottom, a mágica entendeu que ele não poderia voltar para mim sem que eu desejasse a ele isso.

\- Faz sentido - Stan disse. - Já aconteceu comigo uma vez. 

\- “ _Cuidado com o que você deseja_ ” é o que eu sempre digo - Eddie disse e Richie olhou para o namorado susurrando “você nunca diz isso, amor” e Eddie revirou os olhos rindo. 

\- E por quê você saiu naquela noite, Adrian? - Stanley perguntou ainda pensativo e ainda repreender-se pela resposta mais lógica ser que Adrian queria ver Don, mas a risada amargurada de Adrian fez com que Stanley voltasse a achar sua pergunta válida. 

\- Foi para ver uma pessoa - disse ele com o tom seco e bem diferente do que tinha mantido a conversa até então. Ao notar os olhares curiosos deles, inclusive o de Georgie, resolveu materializar outra taça, dessa vez com um líquido azul escuro com o que parecia ser purpurina. Stanley ficou imaginando o que seria aquilo e qual o gosto - Isso tudo foi para que Georgie aprendesse a não me tratar feito um gravador espião!

\- Ahhhhh, qual é! Você sempre disse que queria trabalhar como espião, Adrian!

\- Espião de celebridades, Georgie! Britney Spears, Rihanna, Lady Gaga! Não um adolescente de dezessete anos apaixonadinho e lerdo! - exclamou ele. - Aliás, menino, eu nem te contei! Seu irmão me deu nos nervos ontem, sabia?

Stanley sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ouviu a palavra “apaixonadinho”, mas logo tratou de se lembrar do poema escrito por Bill. 

\- Depois você me conta, _Adrianzinho_ \- Georgie sorriu forçado, como se dissesse que tinham muitas pessoas na sala para que ele contasse aquilo naquele momento. Stanley ainda estava rindo dos dois e pensou que os dois formavam uma boa dupla. - Agora você vai contar a esses três o porquê que eu tive que correr de um bando de malucos quando conheci o Stan.

\- Ah! - Adrian riu, envergonhado. - Então, teve essa vez que o Don…

***

Após a longa história de Adrian, ele junto a Richie e Eddie começaram a beber uma garrafa daquele líquido bonitinho que antes só ele estava bebendo. E pelo comportamento dos três, Stan soube que não era nenhum tipo de refrigerante. 

George e ele estavam apenas sentados no sofá e quem pudesse os ver ali diriam que pareciam ser duas crianças olhando assustados os “adultos” se embriagarem, seja lá o que fosse aquilo que estivessem tomando. Em um momento, Georgie foi buscar dois copos e um suco de laranja e os dois brindaram, fingindo que não estavam incomodados pelos outros não os incluírem nos assuntos de fadas. 

\- Então - Stan disse após um gole - tem outra coisa que eu não entendo.

\- Vou começar a cobrar as explicações - Georgie brincou e Stan riu fraco. - O quê?

\- Por que aguentar o Bowers calado, Georgie? Quer dizer, quando Adrian não conseguiu te proteger ou você não foi rápido para pedir algo. 

Georgie considerou a resposta. 

\- Porque Bill vai se sentir culpado e eu não quero que ele se sinta assim, ok? 

\- Culpado?

\- Sim - Georgie assentiu. - Ele já tem coisas demais na cabeça. Hoje só foi uma exceção, porque Adrian sempre está comigo.

\- Tudo bem, mas… 

\- Stan, eu não posso te contar tudo - respondeu ele com um olhar sério e doce ao mesmo tempo. - Têm coisas que você provavelmente já deve saber e outras que ele mesmo precisa te contar. 

Stanley uniu as sobrancelhas ainda pensativo sobre tudo aquilo e assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo que ainda perdido sobre tudo. 

\- Sei que você disse que vai ficar bem, mas tudo o que aconteceu hoje… Eu não sei Georgie. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas seu irmão vai se sentir culpado se souber que você estiver sofrendo calado por causa dele.

\- Eu não tô sofrendo calado - retrucou ele, mas não tinha firmeza em sua voz e Stanley comprimiu os lábios. - Por favor, Stan. Isso é muito importante.

Stanley já havia visto Georgie fazer seus olhares pidões, porém dessa vez era diferente. Não havia malícia ou qualquer tipo manipulação nem mesmo travessura. Sua preocupação era real e Stanley não teve como recusar. 

\- Tudo bem - suspirou ele. - Mas você precisa me prometer que vai me chamar caso precise de algo. 

\- Ok, mas não se preocupe. Adrian cuida de mim. Não é, Adrian? - disse a última parte mais alto, chamando atenção do trio. 

Richie já parecia mais à vontade do que nunca ao jogar-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá enquanto Eddie ficou deitado no tapete fofinho da sala e Adrian ficou na poltrona oposta. 

\- Conta mais sobre os pedidos do Georgie! - Richie pediu e caiu na gargalhada com Eddie de novo. Adrian apenas balançou a cabeça. 

\- Vocês dão risada da minha desgraça!

\- E você deu risada com a nossa e aí?

\- Ok, Eddie. Só porque você é o meu favorito - Adrian respondeu e Richie riu. - Que pedido podemos contar mais? Talvez os do Bill...

\- Isso vai ser interessante… - Georgie sorriu para Stan.

\- Certo - Adrian disse, prolongando o "e" da palavra. - Teve um dia que o Georgie MATOU AULA… O que meus supervisores vão dizer? Enfim, essa criança me fez ir até o prédio do Ensino Médio só para atormentar o irmão! 

\- O quê? - Stan perguntou, confuso.

\- Adrian, você é muito emocionado, sabia? - Georgie disse e Adrian ainda o olhava com descrença. A cena era cômica para Richie, que até lembrava-se um pouco dele com Stan. - Bill ficou feliz com aquele pedido. 

Disse isso e olhou para Stanley com malícia e foi procurando em sua memória de eventos estranhos que Stanley entendeu.

\- O sorteio?

Adrian e Georgie fizeram que sim com a cabeça de forma sincronizada.

\- O Adrian tava reclamando que fazia dias que não via o Don, então eu, sendo o bom afilhado que sou, sugeri que a gente desse uma volta até a sala do Bill, porque você deve saber que o Ben é o afilhado do Don.

Stanley ficou ainda mais surpreso com Georgie.

\- Quando a gente já estava lá, vimos o Don realizando um desejo para o Ben e isso deu uma ideia para o melequento.

Georgie revirou os olhos.

\- Então foi você que fez o Wise me sortear com o Bill três vezes? - Stan perguntou e Georgie fez que sim com a cabeça. - Mas por que-

\- Ah, qual é! - Georgie e Adrian disseram ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Eu me recuso a responder isso - Georgie disse, cruzando os braços e Stan riu.

\- Eu sei o porquê vocês acham isso, mas não é nada do que estão pensando. Sério.

\- Claaaro, Stanley - Georgie ironizou. - Enfim, foi legal ver o Wise surtar daquele jeito. 

_O professor Wise_ , Stan pensou. Nunca tinha entendido a birra que ele tinha com Georgie, mas como ele tinha Adrian era bem capaz que a perseguição tivesse nascido dali. Só esperava que os dois estivessem protegidos também. E foi então que outra ideia chegou em sua cabeça.

\- Adrian - Stan o chamou e o outro virou-se de prontidão. - No meio da procura, Don acabou mostrando o radar das fadas para localizar Richie e Eddie.

Stan viu as pupilas de Richie e Eddie se arregalarem.

\- Eu só vi quatro pontinhos no mapa todo de Derry.

Adrian buscou o olhar das outras fadas e Stan percebeu uma espécie de tristeza em seus olhos, que era exatamente o oposto que ele queria ver assim que perguntou aquilo.

\- Não tem mais nenhum protegido em Derry, não é? 

Adrian fez que não com a cabeça e um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no ambiente. Stanley sentiu o cansaço percorrer o seu corpo de uma forma dolorida, mas grande parte disso vinha da frustração que estava sentindo. 

_Bill. Mike. Beverly_.

Que membro do Conselho havia julgado que qualquer um dos três não pudesse ter a proteção e a mágica do Mundo das Fadas? 

Stanley não sabia e sua cabeça estava cheia demais para tentar pensar em uma resposta. Talvez não tivesse uma. 

\- Stan - ouviu a voz de Eddie o chamar num tom preocupado. - Você tá bem?

Stanley assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sim, só um pouco cansado.

\- Acho melhor nós descongelarmos o tempo, não é? - Georgie perguntou e a resposta de todos foi igual que sim. - Fico feliz de ter falado sobre isso com você, Stan.

\- Eu também - sorriu ele. 

Georgie retribuiu e então olhou para Adrian e fez o pedido. 

Assim que Adrian rodou sua varinha, o tempo voltou correr novamente e segundos depois o grupo ouviu a voz de Bill, fazendo com que Richie, Eddie e Adrian se transformaram em seus disfarces. 

\- P-Pronto! - Bill disse ao entrar na sala com uma cara muito melhor que antes, bem mais aliviado. Sentou-se do lado de Georgie, bagunçando seus cabelos e sorriu após procurar os olhos de Stan, que não soube ao certo como reagir considerando o que tinha acontecido. - Acho que a p-p-pizza deve chegar m-mais rápido que os meus pais. Que tal a gente assistir um f-f-filme enquanto espera? 

Stanley sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir a pergunta e sua vontade era dizer sim. Que quanto mais tempo ele passasse ao lado dele, mais feliz ele ficaria. Mas ele não podia. Pelo menos não naquele momento. 

Bill gostava de Beverly e isso não era algo que ele pudesse mudar. A situação era uma merda e Stanley sabia que poderia piorar ainda mais enquanto ele estivesse ao seu lado. Ele não queria chegar ao ponto de ter que ouvir Bill perguntar sobre como conquistar Beverly ou pedir ajuda para juntar os dois. 

Stanley não culpava ninguém além de si mesmo. Justo ele que sempre analisava as situações por todos os ângulos. Se não fosse ele que estivesse na sua situação, ele jamais encorajaria alguém a se jogar de cabeça se tivesse qualquer ponta solta.

Mas o B+B era a sua ponta solta e ele tinha se deixado levar por cada segundo que passou ao lado de Denbrough. Seus sorrisos, sua risada, seu olhar tão penetrante, o modo como ele sempre era tão doce, corajoso, protetor com Georgie, cada parte dele fazia com que Stanley simplesmente se jogasse na fantasia como se fosse uma piscina profunda e azul, igual aos olhos de Denbrough. 

_A fantasia não é real_ , ele lembrava-se de Beverly dizer aquilo em circunstâncias diferentes e, como sempre, ela estava certa. 

Ficava repetindo a frase em sua cabeça quando se levantou do sofá, tentando sufocar cada momento que os dois passaram juntos para o fundo. 

\- Na verdade, eu não vou poder - Stanley respondeu com a melhor voz que encontrou para não demonstrar o quão estava mal com aquilo tudo. Viu o rosto sorridente de Bill transformar-se em um confuso. - Eu preciso ir embora.

\- Já? - perguntou ele e Stan assentiu com a cabeça. 

Georgie revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que sorriu travesso para Stan, que retribuiu o olhar cúmplice. Riu consigo mesmo ao pensar que agora George e ele guardavam o segredo um do outro. E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer ele confiava no garotinho mais do que em muita gente. 

Despediu-se de Georgie bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos dele e murmurando um " _toma cuidado, ok?_ " - referindo-se a Bowers e a proteção do segredo de Adrian. 

\- Eu te acompanho até a p-p-porta - Bill levantou-se também e foi até o hall de entrada. Stanley pegou seu casaco do cabide e o vestiu enquanto evitava o olhar questionador de Bill, que tinha os braços cruzados pelo frio da noite. - Stan. 

Uris voltou seu olhar para ele e se arrependeu no mesmo segundo. Era como se Bill o pedisse pra ficar sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas poderia ser mais uma de suas fantasias desejando lá no fundo que aquele sentimento fosse recíproco.

\- Obrigado p-por hoje. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito s-s-sem você.

Stanley sorriu fraco e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não foi nada - disse ele. Ao virar-se novamente em direção à porta, sentiu Bill colocar a mão em seu ombro e o puxar para um abraço. Parecia que cada parte dele queimava ao mesmo tempo que seu coração levava pontada através de pontada. 

Ele retribuiu da forma que conseguiu e após uns dez segundos, afastou-se dele sorrindo fraco.

\- Tchau, Bill - disse e foi embora. 

***

A previsão do tempo tinha avisado que o clima iria esfriar, mas não sobre a chuva. Stanley havia notado as nuvens pesadas no céu na sua volta para casa e por sorte conseguiu chegar antes mesmo que o primeiro trovão riscasse o céu. 

As luzes de seu quarto estavam apagadas, com exceção do abajur de luz alaranjada, que deixava o ambiente reconfortante e até parecendo mais quentinho. Bem diferente do caos que estava lá fora.

Stanley estava sentado perto à janela segurando o desenho de pássaro que Bill tinha feito para ele anos atrás. Passava os dedos de leve, notando cada detalhe como se fosse a primeira vez. 

\- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - Eddie perguntou. Stanley apenas assentiu com a cabeça mesmo sabendo que era mentira, mas aquele não era um bom momento para ter qualquer conversas sérias, então pediu a Richie e Eddie que queria ficar um pouco sozinho e os dois aproveitaram o resto da noite para assistir algum filme.

Não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o radar e os seus quatro míseros pontinhos dentro dele. Ao mesmo tempo que ele queria esquecer aquele assunto, queria poder falar com Richie e Eddie para tentar entender. Mas tinha medo da resposta, então preferiu deixar os dois quietos naquela noite. 

E, além do mais, aquele dia havia sido tão doido que ele ficava feliz pelos dois conseguirem descansar. A mente dele, no entanto, não parava e o seu único refúgio tinha se tornado motivo de mais uma coisa triste. 

Ainda tocava _The Smiths_ na vitrola quando ouviu seu celular vibrar. Pensou ter lido errado quando viu o nome de Bill na tela, mas ao ler de novo entendeu que ele estava realmente o ligando. Olhou para o relógio no seu criado-mudo e viu que eram onze horas da noite e logo seus dedos tremeram para atender o celular, já pensando no pior que poderia ter acontecido.

\- Bill? 

\- _V-Você ainda mora na mesma rua de antes?_ \- perguntou Denbrough, mas sua voz estava completamente abafada pelo barulho da chuva, o que fez Stan demorar para entender.

\- Ahn, sim. Por quê? - antes mesmo dele responder, Stan acabou baixando o olhar para o quintal de sua casa e então o viu.

_Bill Denbrough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas surtos e amor ao Geogie e ao Adrian aqui ok? ♥ Me conta o que você achou!
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM:
> 
> https://twitter.com/retroalaska/status/1284118748421656582?s=19
> 
> ♦ LINKS DA PLAYLIST:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	22. Lado B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> O capítulo de hoje é um dos que eu mais estava animada para escrever e eu penso nele desde o capítulo cinco - meu favorito de todos os que já passaram nessa fanfic. E de tanta animação surgiu o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi!
> 
> Pensei seriamente em dividir esse capítulo em dois, mas vocês que lutem com todos os surtos ♥
> 
> MAIS DE 7000 PALAVRAS KKKKKKK Me deem biscoito, POR FAVOR! Eu nunca pedi nada pra vocês, vai!
> 
> Sei que vocês devem estar ansiosos para saber o que acontece depois do capítulo passado, mas que tal a gente voltar no tempo?
> 
> Toda história tem dois lados, certo?
> 
> E aqui está o lado do nosso Bill.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e por favor me contem o que estão achando da fanfic. Significa muito pra mim ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e dois**

**“Lado B”**

**Um mês atrás,** Bill Denbrough acordou com _Nirvana_ tocando como seu toque de despertador do celular. Ao contrário do que se era de costume, Bill jamais conseguiria enjoar das músicas que colocava como despertador e, por isso, deixou tocando baixinho enquanto ele observava a luz do Sol iluminar alguns pontos do quarto.

Um suspiro cansado ousou escapar por seus lábios ao perceber o modo como a guitarra embalava os seus pensamentos tão inquietos.

Talvez fosse pela letra da canção ou o que lhe esperava na mesa do café-da-manhã, Bill Denbrough soube: _aquele seria um dia daqueles._

***

No quarto ao lado do de Bill, Adrian encontrava-se com as duas mãos em sua cintura olhando para Georgie Denbrough enquanto o garoto rodava em sua cadeira giratória alegremente e com o olhar ansioso por uma resposta de seu Padrinho Mágico.

Após contar até vinte e uma boa meditação interna, Adrian sentiu-se calmo para perguntar:

\- _Kurt Cobain_? 

\- Sim.

\- _O Kurt Cobain_? 

\- Ele mesmo. 

Adrian fez uma pausa e riu nervoso antes de voltar com a expressão debochada de costume em seu rosto.

\- Você quer que eu traga o KURT COBAIN pra conhecer o seu irmão? – Adrian perguntou mais uma vez e Georgie acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Adrian jogou-se na poltrona, pegando uma almofada para afundar o seu rosto. Georgie olhava a cena com naturalidade. Não era a primeira vez que Adrian – nas palavras de Georgie – _imitava uma criança fazendo birra._

– Ai, pirralho...

\- O que foi? - perguntou Georgie com falsa inocência para o outro, que tinha começado a colocar as mãos nos cabelos.

\- Como você vai explicar para ele que o Kurt Cobain, pausa dramática - pontuou com as mãos - _ressuscitou dos mortos_?

\- Isso é só um detalhe – Georgie abanou uma das mãos no ar ao se levantar da cadeira, procurando os itens que deveria colocar na sua mochila para as aulas daquele dia; Adrian indo atrás dele enquanto os dois rodavam o quarto inteiro. 

\- Georgie! – Adrian choramingou. – Por que você não pode fazer pedidos normais como a maioria das crianças fazem? Você literalmente poderia pedir uma montanha russa de Derry até Palermo!

\- Eu nem sei onde fica isso – respondeu ele sem prestar muita atenção. 

\- Na Itália. Tanto faz! – Adrian revirou os olhos e então teve uma ideia em sua cabeça. Foi até Georgie e abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura dos olhos do garoto, que olhou com tédio para o semblante travesso da fada. – E se você desejasse que nós entrássemos no Hollow Knight para combater todos aqueles chefões do jogo? Hein? O que me diz?

Os olhos de Georgie se arregalaram surpresos, como se ainda não tivesse pensado naquela possibilidade antes dele dizer. Adrian estava prestes a dar um grande sorriso quando de repente o outro balançou a cabeça.

\- Quem sabe outra vez.

Adrian bufou olhando para o teto.

\- Por quê, Georgie?

\- Porque Bill sempre disse que iria ficar feliz se conversasse com o Kurt – Georgie respondeu, sentando-se na cama para olhar para Adrian sem que o outro se cansasse na mesma posição. – E você sabe que o Fadaversário é o único jeito em que eu posso fazer. Não tem como um desejo normal realizar isso.

\- É, eu sei - Adrian disse com uma dose de acidez e então suspirou, pensando no assunto.

Kurt Cobain renascido dos mortos!

Só Georgie para pensar em algo assim.

Na verdade, aquele era o menor dos problemas para o Padrinho Mágico, afinal, aquilo seria um problema do Conselho já que Georgie poderia pedir o que quiser com o bolinho do Fadaversário. Sua preocupação era com o próprio garoto, mas sabia que não poderia dizer isso a ele sem deixá-lo mais preocupado com o irmão, então resolveu improvisar.

\- Georgie, não acha que deveria gastar esse pedido com algo que nós dois pudéssemos fazer? 

Georgie tornou-se o rosto novamente para o Padrinho.

\- Quer dizer, nós dois merecemos, não? - perguntou ele, dando de ombros. - Afinal, se a gente tivesse vacilado e aparecido para alguém não iria ter bolinho nenhum.

Georgie semicerrou os olhos com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

\- Isso é alguma tentativa de me fazer pedir um show particular da Rihanna? - perguntou ele e Adrian revirou os olhos mais uma vez, e antes de responder, Georgie disse: - Podemos fazer esse pedido no próximo Fadaversário. Eu prometo, mas agora eu preciso trazer o Kurt Cobain de volta aos vivos para fazer o Bill feliz. 

Georgie fechou a mochila e vestiu seu moletom azul enquanto Adrian ainda tentava pensar em algo.

\- Não pode ser o Eddie Vedder? Ele ainda tá vivo e é muito gostoso.

\- Eu tenho treze anos! - Georgie balançou a cabeça. - E não. Precisa ser o Kurt.

\- Ok - Adrian torceu o nariz, dando-se por vencido. - O bolinho vai chegar só à noite, que nem das outras vezes.

\- Isso! - Georgie comemorou. 

\- Êee - Adrian imitou sem tanta animação, sabia que isso daria muitos comentários no trabalho depois.

Distraindo-se um pouco do que Georgie estava falando sobre as formas como ele contaria para Bill sobre o seu desejo, Adrian passeou com seus olhos até o calendário pregado na parede do quarto de Georgie. Ao ver que dia era, o Padrinho engoliu em seco, respirando fundo logo em seguida.

\- Hmm, Georgie. Vou precisar ver _aquela_ pessoa hoje. Tudo bem pra você?

\- Sim, Adri – Georgie acenou com a cabeça e tornou-se para o outro, que possuía uma expressão ansiosa em seu rosto. – Você tá bem com isso?

Adrian fez que sim, ainda parecendo apreensivo segurando nas bordas de seu casaco de moletom.

\- Sim, sim, é só... Bom, você sabe-

Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta. Adrian transformou-se num segundo em um bichinho de pelúcia verde no momento em que Bill entrou no quarto de Georgie.

\- Ah! Oi, Bill!

\- B-Bom dia - cumprimentou Bill, o qual tinha os olhos semicerrados que procuravam algo pelo quarto. Georgie estranhou. - Com que você tava f-f-falando, hein?

Georgie uniu as sobrancelhas e riu. Aquela cena era bastante comum na rotina deles, já que Adrian e ele estavam sempre tagarelando sobre os planos que surgiam em sua cabeça e os surtos que o Padrinho tinha ao pensar como poderia resolver suas bagunças depois.

\- Ninguém, ué.

\- S-Sério?

\- Sério.

\- Não era com a C-C-Carrie? - perguntou Bill, com um tom malicioso em sua voz, fazendo com que Georgie corasse levemente. Ele riu ironicamente.

\- Engraçado, não conheço nenhuma C-C-Carrie.

\- Babaca - Bill riu. - Vamos. A mãe tá chamando a g-gente para t-tomar café.

***

A cozinha estava silenciosa e o único som era o das colheres batendo contra o fundo das tigelas de cereal de Bill e Georgie. Aquela também era uma cena muito comum dentro da casa dos Denbrough. Os irmãos vez ou outra trocavam olhares significativos, como se conseguissem se comunicar pelo poder da mente igual aos super-heróis que Georgie tanto gostava.

Georgie sempre buscava os olhares de Bill, para se certificar que o irmão estivesse bem.

\- William, me passe a manteiga - Zack pediu atrás do jornal que cobria parte de seu rosto e Bill obedeceu de pronto. 

Levou a caneca de café preto aos lábios e logo deixou o jornal ao seu lado, olhando para os dois filhos e a esposa que estava a sua frente, a qual sorria para a tela do celular. Bill desviou o olhar, então a atenção foi para Georgie.

\- Os resultados das provas saem hoje, certo? - perguntou Zack e Georgie acenou com a cabeça, um tanto receoso. Zack sorriu. - Que bom. Estou curioso para saber, filho.

\- Ah, eu também - Georgie riu nervoso e logo tomou um grande gole de seu suco, já sabendo que precisaria da ajuda de Adrian para transformar sua nota em algo decente. 

Zack tomou outro gole de seu café e então voltou sua atenção novamente para Bill.

\- E como foi o teste de futebol? - perguntou Zack. Georgie automaticamente olhou para o irmão enquanto levava mais uma colherada de cereal à boca com certo receio. Bill sorriu fraco para o pai. 

\- Eu tô e-e-e-esperando a próxima chamada - respondeu ele. 

\- A Greta não pode te ajudar com isso? – havia zombaria em sua voz e uma espécie de malícia em como Zack interpretava o relacionamento dele com Greta, mas até esse ponto muitos sempre interpretavam daquela forma. – Faz muito tempo que ela não vem aqui, não é?

\- É, ela a-anda m-muito ocupada com os e-e-estudos – ressalvou ele, perguntando-se como o pai reagiria se ele dissesse que os dois tinham brigado.

\- Essa menina é uma verdadeira princesa, filho - Sharon largou o celular e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Tinha um sorriso e um olhar sonhador em seu rosto. - Vocês formariam um casal tão lindo. Não é, Zack?

\- Com certeza. Espero só que ela não tenha se zangado com você por causa daquele rapaz – provocou com rigidez. Bill balançou a cabeça e Georgie quis levantar-se da mesa para abraçar o irmão.

\- N-N-Não. N-Nós nunca mais encontramos com o Connor – explicou Bill. – Acho que ele trabalha no ferro-velho com o Bowers agora.

\- Hm – Zack ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Espero que o primo dele dê um jeito nesse _merdinha_ e o _ensine a ser homem de verdade_.

Georgie não conseguiu evitar de revirar os olhos.

\- E como seria isso, pai? – perguntou afrontoso. Odiava quando pai falava daquele modo, principalmente na frente de Bill.

\- Você sabe – sorriu falso **,** limpando a boca com o guardanapo **.** – Enfim, quando que vamos ver a nossa nora?

\- Pare, Zack! Vai deixar o menino constrangido! - Sharon e Zack começaram a rir.

Bill olhou para Georgie e, com um aceno de cabeça, os dois souberam que já estava na hora de ir embora.

\- Olha só a hora! - Georgie disse olhando o relógio no celular da mãe e então focando em Bill. - Já terminou isso aí, Billy? Você demora demais pra comer.

Bill, ainda que nervoso, sorriu para o irmão e logo os dois estavam levantados e preparados para ir à escola, deixando Zack e Sharon confusos.

\- Obrigado por isso – Bill bagunçou os cabelos do garoto.

\- Você me paga um sorvete depois – brincou Georgie e os dois saíram rindo.

*** 

Era a última aula do dia e ela não poderia ser a pior para Bill. Não era novidade nenhuma desde que letras e números começaram a se misturar de que Denbrough era péssimo em matemática, mas ele até tinha dado sorte com alguns professores que o fizeram “entender” a matéria - não sabia se ele poderia usar essa palavra quando se referia a matemática. 

Porém, no Ensino Médio ele conheceu o professor Wise. 

Já não bastava a sua matéria ser matemática, ele detestava o professor e ficou bem chateado por Georgie quando o irmão disse que começaria ter aulas com ele também, mas aquilo rendeu aos dois boas risadas quando eles o apelidaram de Pennywise. 

Detestava o modo como ele sempre era desagradável com os alunos, gritando por nada e seu jeito debochado e estranho ao falar com os alunos. Detestava mais ainda quando ele insistia em fazer todas essas coisas com Georgie.

Seu irmão poderia ter a idade que for e Bill ainda assim iria querer protegê-lo de tudo. Preocupava-se demais com o garoto e tinha medo que não estivesse fazendo seu trabalho direito, porém tinham coisas que estavam fora de seu controle, como o fato de Georgie não conseguir fazer amizades. 

Não sabia como, porque Georgie era uma das pessoas mais engraçadas e descoladas que Bill conhecia, mas ele estava sempre isolado nos cantos quando ele chegava para buscá-lo enquanto outros alunos estavam em seus grupinhos conversando e rindo. Lembrava-se do menino chorar no começo da escola por causa disso, mas com o passar dos anos era como se ele não ligasse tanto mais. Mesmo assim, Bill preocupava-se e tentava compensar aquilo jogando com ele sempre que podia - o que não era nenhum sacrifício, já que os dois se divertiam bastante. 

\- Você fez a tarefa dele? - ouviu a voz de Ben perguntar assim que se sentaram em seus lugares, fazendo Denbrough virar-se automaticamente com os olhos arregalados de tal forma que até Ben se assustou.

\- Era pra h-h-hoje? - perguntou ele e Ben acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. - Puta merda!

\- Quer copiar?

\- Quero - disse num sussurro de alívio e então ouviu risadas do outro lado da sala. Virou-se na direção e não se surpreendeu ao ver que se tratava do trio formado por Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon e Stanley Uris. 

Não era tão próximo deles, mas a energia que passavam era algo que sempre chamou a atenção de Denbrough, dava para sentir o quanto que os três se gostavam. Havia vezes que Bill imaginava como seria ser amigos deles. Tinha vontade de descobrir, _mas as circunstâncias o impediam._

Stanley Uris era o que mais lhe chamava atenção. Era um dos alunos mais inteligentes da sala e talvez o melhor da classe do Wise - o que deixava o professor indignado, já que os dois estavam sempre faiscando. 

Toda vez que pensava em Stanley, a imagem que lhe vinha a cabeça era a de seus cachos caindo em seu rosto enquanto estava concentrado fazendo as questões de matemática. Ele vez ou outra cruzava os braços, lendo e relendo cada linha, rabiscando coisas e riscando números em seus raciocínios que Denbrough nem entendia direito, mas não deixava de ser interessante nem um pouco. 

Os dois tiveram uma chance de ter uma amizade no passado, mas Bill ainda não enxergava como as coisas à sua volta eram. Um sorriso quase que involuntário surgiu em seus lábios ao ver Uris rindo com os outros.

Seu olhar acabou cruzando com o de Stanley antes de Wise chegar. 

Foi bem rápido, mas o suficiente para que fizesse Bill lembrar da primeira vez que realmente notou o garoto. Foi em uma tarde em que os dois estavam fazendo um trabalho de matemática juntos. Stanley usava uma camisa branca com a estampa com a estampa de um dos álbuns do The Smiths. Tinha aquela recordação muito presente na memória e até mesmo lembrava-se de ouvir uma música ou outra da banda, só por curiosidade. 

Uma delas tinha até o seu nome. _Será que ele gosta dessa música?_

\- Bill? - Ben o chamou de voltar para o planeta Terra e então Bill começou a copiar a tarefa que valeria ponto. Para piorar sua situação, Wise pediu para que todos anotassem o que ele estava escrevendo na lousa. Denbrough sabia como o professor surtava com qualquer coisa, tentou fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sua letra, a qual normalmente era ilegível, só estava pior com a pressa - sua professora de Escrita Criativa se esforçava ao máximo para entender seus garranchos. A de Ben era perfeita e era de dar inveja a qualquer pessoa de tão bonita. 

Assim que terminou tudo, entregou o caderno a Ben e voltou seu olhar a Stanley Uris novamente. Ele tinha uma expressão engraçada de tédio em seu rosto que fez Bill sorrir. Ele pareceu perceber que estava sendo observado, pois acabou olhando para Denbrough também e por um momento os dois acabaram sorrindo um para o outro.

\- Bill, esse cadern-

Ben foi interrompido pela voz de Wise chamando Stanley Uris a lousa. Tanto o sangue de Bill e Ben gelaram ao perceber que o professor estava chamando os alunos a lousa - o do primeiro porque ele não fazia ideia da matéria e o segundo porque ele sempre passava vergonha quando era chamado para ficar na frente da sala inteira - então os dois se calaram e começaram a prestar atenção. 

Wise, como sempre, estava implicando com Stanley, mas o garoto conseguiu resolver a questão em menos de três minutos. Bill admirava sua inteligência e achava o sorriso de satisfação dele ao ver a cara surpresa de Wise muito lindo. 

E fazia seu coração bater de uma forma estranha, que por muito tempo ele evitava sentir. 

***

\- Você tem c-c-certeza de que não tem problema? - Bill perguntava a Georgie enquanto andava pelos corredores da escola. - Eu posso tentar passar aí antes da aula começar.

\- _Nah, relaxa. Eu não sou mais criança, sabia? Pode ir para a sua aula de Caligrafia._

\- Escrita Criativa, G-Georgie - Bill riu. 

\- _Você bem que poderia fazer Caligrafia, não é? Você escreveu um recado na geladeira que até achei que fosse um desenho._

\- Muito engraçado. Que tal nós j-j-jogarmos Dead by Daylight quando eu chegar?

\- _Pode ser. Eu tinha combinado de jogar com o Adrian, mas ele não acerta os geradores, acho que vai entender._

\- Quem é Adrian? - Bill perguntou confuso.

\- _Ah, um amigo virtual. Ele é legal_.

\- Ok. Me liga quando c-chegar em casa, tudo bem? 

\- _Ok_. _Tchau, Bill_.

A sala de Escrita Criativa, matéria lecionada pela professora Sadie Dunhill ficava uns dez minutos do prédio do Ensino Médio e a aula começava em cinco, então ele tinha que correr. Passou rapidamente na cantina para pegar um salgadinho e um suco e logo foi andando apressado para a sala, porém, quando chegou encontrou Greta Bowie parada à porta.

Bill não conseguiu evitar o desgosto em seu rosto e Greta notou isso retribuindo com um olhar gélido. 

\- Precisamos conversar - disse Greta.

\- Tenho a-aula - Bill disse seco e iria entrar na sala, mas Greta colocou seu corpo na frente, fazendo que os dois se encarassem.

\- Por favor - pediu ela. Talvez fosse pelo tom de voz com que ela disse ou por Greta finalmente usar um “por favor” na vida, mas Bill suspirou pesado e acabou por ceder. Os dois sentaram-se em um banco perto da sala e Bill cumprimentou a professora Dunhill, dizendo que só iria terminar seu lanche antes de entrar para a aula; Greta a ignorou. - Por que cumprimenta eles?

\- Você tem o tempo de eu t-terminar isso aqui - apontou para o lanche e ignorou o comentário dela, que o fez pensar em como conseguiu ser amigo da loira por tanto tempo. 

Greta irritou-se por ele estar a apressando, mas após uma boa respirada de ar, ela disse:

\- Não pode me odiar para sempre.

Bill riu enquanto mordia um pedaço de seu sanduíche. 

\- Pode rir à vontade. Você sabe que é verdade.

\- S-Será que você pode ir direto ao ponto? Eu r-realmente tenho que entrar naquela a-a-aula - Bill ressaltou sem nem ao menos olhar para ela e Greta suspirou irritada, mas controlou-se, tentando sorrir docemente para o garoto. 

\- Eu só quero meu melhor amigo de volta - disse Greta. Bill nem precisaria nem conferir a expressão no rosto dela, mas soube apenas pelo tom de sua voz que a garota não estava mentindo. Greta sorriu com os lábios quando Bill voltou-se para ela. - A gente se divertia tanto junto… Lembra quando a gente dançou aquela música que você gostava na minha festa? 

Bill acenou com a cabeça. A música que ela se referia era _About a Girl_ do _Nirvana_ e era uma de suas favoritas. 

\- A gente tava tão feliz, Bill. Eu faria qualquer coisa para te ter de volta na minha vida e você sabe disso. Não sabe? - Greta aproximou-se dele, passando a mão em seu braço, mas Bill afastou-se. 

\- Na verdade, eu n-não sei, Greta. Acho que não posso te culpar por p-p-pensar assim, afinal, eu mesmo já acreditei nisso um dia - disse olhando nos olhos grandes e azuis dela. - Só que agora eu e-e-enxergo como você pode ser. 

\- Pessoas erram, Bill. Você sabe como é, não é? - disse com um tom venenoso e Bill sentiu nojo. 

\- Sei, mas eu me arrependo deles. D-D-Diferente de você, que pisa em quem for preciso para c-continuar com a sua p-p-pose de perfeita.

Greta riu.

\- Acho que realmente não foi um bom momento para te procurar - suspirou ela, levantando-se. Bill pensou que ela iria embora, mas Greta ficou parada na frente dele. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando de uma forma que Bill não conseguiu identificar. - Tudo o que fiz foi para tentar te proteger. Eu já te pedi desculpas várias vezes, mas se você não consegue entender isso… 

\- Acontece que pedir d-d-desculpas e continuar f-f-fazendo as mesmas coisas é manipulação, G-Greta.

\- Você realmente não me deixa escolha - sussurrou ela.

\- Mas do que _porra_ você tá falando? 

Greta comprimiu os lábios e fez uma expressão de tristeza digna de Oscar, que ela já tinha mostrado a Bill tantas vezes quando queria algo de alguém que já não colava mais com ele.

\- Vou fazer de tudo para que eles não façam o que estão querendo, Bill - Greta disse. - Isso é um aviso. Ainda posso aceitar você de volta.

\- Desde q-q-quando ameaça tem nome de aviso? – perguntou Bill e Greta deixou um suspiro pesado escapar de seus lábios. – Eu não caio nos blefes do seu _namorado_ e muito menos dessa gangue de merda.

Greta levantou o queixo e Bill soube como ela estava furiosa somente pelo modo como ela trancou o maxilar. Pensou até que iria tentar rebater e começar uma nova briga, como haviam feito da última vez, mas ela apenas se virou e saiu andando em seus saltos altos.

Bill respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala, pedindo desculpas à professora Dunhill, que foi gentil, pedindo apenas que ele se sentasse e escrevesse um texto que viesse em sua mente, para depois o grupo discutir sobre ele.

Apesar da grande discussão que tivera, não era nisso que ele pensava enquanto escrevia o texto e, sim, na música “ _William, It Was Really Nothing”_ e quem a apresentou. 

***

Bill com certeza não teria surtado tanto se Georgie tivesse mandando uma mensagem para ele dizendo tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto ele estava na sua aula, mas mesmo assim, ele não surtou mais internamente do que quando viu Stanley Uris na frente de sua porta. 

Após ter abraçado Georgie, enchendo o garoto de perguntas de onde ele estava, Bill voltou sua atenção para Stanley, o qual parecia estar tão surpreso quanto ele. 

\- Quanto tempo, não? Eu já não aguentava mais contar os segundos! - Stanley disse com uma risada nervosa insistente, que em qualquer outra pessoa poderia soar estranho, mas Bill achou fofo e acabou rindo junto.

\- Eu t-também não - respondeu ele e então voltou-se para Georgie, o qual olhava aquela cena com uma careta em seu rosto do tipo " _o que vocês dois estão fazendo?_ " - Você sabe o susto que me deu?!

\- Desculpa, Bill - Georgie respondeu e então os três entraram em casa. 

Bill estranhou um pouco quando Stanley pediu para ir ao banheiro, mas indicou o caminho rapidamente e o acompanhou com os olhos ao andar pelo corredor. _O que estava acontecendo?_

Sentou-se ao lado de Georgie.

\- Antes de você começar, eu quero diz-

\- O-O-O que tá a-a-acontecendo a-a-aqui? - perguntou Bill sussurrando e Georgie franziu a testa.

\- Por que você tá sussurrando? - perguntou ele, sussurrando de volta e Bill revirou os olhos.

\- Por que o S-S-Stan tá aqui?

\- Ah, você conhece ele, não é? Esse cara é super gente boa! Acho que fiz um novo amigo - disse Georgie com um sorriso que Bill achou adorável, mas não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito sobre nada naquele momento. - Acredita que ele me salvou do Bowers?

\- O Stan? Espera! Como assim ele te salvou do Bowers? - Bill perguntou e então a imagem de Greta veio à sua cabeça, deixando um misto de fúria com tristeza em seu peito. Georgie viu a expressão em seu rosto.

\- Eles queriam o meu dinheiro - Georgie mentiu, escondendo a parte de que a gangue estava atrás dele para lhe bater. - Eu nem iria entregar, mas tive uns probleminhas técnicos com o meu anjo-da-guarda.

\- O quê? 

\- Nada. Eu te disse que ele vai me dar aulas particulares de matemática? - Georgie sorriu amarelo para distrair o irmão. - Ele é foda demais na matemática.

Bill acabou dando risada do comentário do irmão, lembrando-se de quando Stan e ele fizeram um trabalho de matemática juntos. 

\- Ele é mesmo - sorriu Bill olhando para baixo, um pouco envergonhado. 

***

Bill nunca acreditou muito em sinais ou coisas do tipo, mas quando viu o tweet de Mike dizendo que iria encontrar o "seu trio favorito no Toomey", ele simplesmente aceitou que era o destino falando que ele deveria ir até lá, porque Stanley estaria lá também e uma tarde não fora o suficiente para ele ver o garoto.

Então, ele pegou seu casaco num instante e foi até o quarto de Georgie.

\- P-Preciso de um favor.

\- Não dá. Tô no meio de uma partida.

Demorou pelo menos uns cinco minuto para que Bill fizesse sua argumentação para convencer o irmão e logo os dois já estavam caminhando até a sorveteria de Fred Toomey.

Não sem, é claro, ter que aturar o mal humor de Georgie.

\- Inacreditável – aquela era a terceira vez que o irmão dizia aquilo durante o trajeto.

\- O que é inacreditável, G-Georgie? - perguntou Bill, sem prestar muita atenção no que estava dizendo e tamborilando seus dedos por dentro dos bolsos do casaco. Nem estava tão frio assim para ele estar de casaco, mas tinha achado que seu visual desleixado iria ficar melhor com ele. 

\- Eu sou inacreditável! - Respondeu George bufando. - Tá tendo evento no Rainbow Six e eu tô aqui só porque você pediu! Eu sou um ótimo irmão.

Bill balançou a cabeça algumas vezes rindo. 

\- Q-Quem é que vai pagar o seu sorvete mesmo? - Bill perguntou. 

\- É o mínimo que você tem que fazer já que me tirou de casa – murmurou ele. - Não que eu já não saiba o motivo de estarmos indo até lá, mas você ao menos vai me contar o porquê?

\- Estamos indo t-t-tomar s-s-sorvete. É isso que se f-f-faz nas s-s-s-sorveterias.

\- Claro e você gagueja demais toda vez que fica nervoso - Georgie fungou divertido ao ver a irritação do irmão nítida em seu rosto. Bill odiava o modo como Georgie o conhecia tão bem. Toda vez que ele ficava nervoso, começava a gaguejar mais do que normalmente. E a presença de Stanley Uris com certeza era algo que o deixava no mínimo bem nervoso. - Então, Stanley Uris, não é?

Bill arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, dando de ombros como se aquele nome não lhe dissesse nada. Ao ver o sorriso travesso de Georgie resolveu desviar o olhar para a vitrine de televisores. 

\- Você gosta dele?

\- O quê? Não. Claro que não - Bill respondeu, desviando do olhar investigador do irmão. – Não fala isso de novo, ok?

\- Tudo bem. Não precisa me dizer – Georgie disse. – _Mas eu não sou o pai, Bill._

Bill engoliu em seco, acenando com a cabeça.

\- Obrigado, Georgie.

\- Não por isso – cantarolou ele, pensando na reação que o irmão teria quando visse o vocalista do Nirvana bem no seu quarto. _É melhor eu arrumar a casa_ , pensou Georgie. – Ai, ai, eu espero realmente não virar um gado quando me apaixonar…

\- Já disse que não t-t-t-tô a-a-apaixonado! - Bill exclamou em um sussurro. - E eu não sou gado. E também não sou eu quem fica mandando figurinha de c-c-coração para a C-Carrie...

Georgie parou no meio do caminho.

\- VOCÊ TAVA LENDO AS MINHAS CONVERSAS? - o tom de Georgie foi aumentando a cada palavra. Bill o olhou com desafio. - Não acredito que você tava lendo as minhas conversas! Isso é invasão de privacidade!

\- Eu não l-li suas c-conversas, mas que bom que você tá dando o p-primeiro passo com ela.

\- Hahaha, muito engraçado – ironizou Georgie. – E você bem que devia dar o primeiro passo. Porque enquanto você é gado, o Stan parece ser a cadelinha.

\- Georgie!

Bill iria continuar a falar, mas então encontrou Mike Hanlon parado à porta, olhando para os dois com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Os Denbrough cumprimentaram o atleta e Bill teve a chance de apresentar Georgie a ele – a quem Mike apelidou de “baixinho”.

\- P-P-Parabéns pelo jogo semana passada.

\- Obrigado. Eu só queria ter participado mais.

Bill comprimiu os lábios, um pouco desconfortável. Sabia como as equipes de futebol da escola eram porque o perfil da personalidade dos outros atletas eram bem parecidos com Greta Bowie. E ele já tinha ouvido o que os outros falavam sobre Mike – e não era nada agradável, como muitas das coisas em Derry.

\- Será que a gente pode entrar? Eu quero experimentar mais sorvetes! – Georgie disse e Bill quase o repreendeu por estar tão mandão, mas ele mesmo estava ansioso para entrar. Então, lá foram os três.

Enquanto caminhava até a direção da mesa de Beverly e Stanley, Bill dizia a si mesmo que tudo ficaria bem, que nada de errado aconteceria e que ele não pagaria nenhum mico.

Cumprimentou os outros dois com um grande aceno de mão e ficou nervoso pensando qual seria o próximo passo. Tudo que pensava era que ele não precisava ficar nervoso, afinal, ele mesmo já tinha saído com outras pessoas antes. Audra, por exemplo.

\- Senta aí, Big Bill.

\- Ah, eu n-não q-quero incomodar v-vocês. – Bill disse e sorriu para Stanley, tentando demonstrar quase que indiretamente que estava ali por ele... sem demonstrar que estava ali por ele. Começou a pensar, então que tudo era mais fácil com Audra.

\- Não atrapalha. Na verdade, vai ser um prazer e- Ai! - Stan disse e olhou para Beverly logo em seguida. A ruiva tinha o chutado sem querer.

\- Desculpa, _amorzinho_. - Bev disse e Bill sentiu um leve desconforto pelo modo como ela chamou Stanley.

\- T-Tudo bem, então. - Bill disse e foi só então que percebeu todos os olhares para cima dele. Ele tinha que inventar uma desculpa. Olhando para Georgie, ele teve a ideia perfeita. - Ele ficou me falando s-sobre o quão o s-sorvete daqui era b-bom e me enchendo o s-saco para irmos até aqui.

\- Quê? - Georgie disse, confuso. Bill também teve vontade de chutar o irmão, mas não foi necessário, já que o outro entendeu o que ele estava fazendo e entrou na história. - Ah, sim! Eu enchi o saco dele. - Georgie riu. - Ele tava numa partida super importante de Rainbow Six e eu não parei de falar dessa sorveteria. Ele até perdeu, mas quem se importa, não é?

Se Bill estivesse sendo apenas um telespectador daquela conversa, aquela seria a hora em que ele bateria a mão no rosto. Por sorte, ele havia passado por uma amizade inteira com Greta para saber como disfarçar em situações assim. Então, ele abraçou o ombro de Georgie e disse:

\- O que eu não faço pelo meu irm-mãozinho, não é m-mesmo? Bom, v-vamos escolher l-logo – disse e empurrou Georgie até a bancada de Toomey, pegando o cardápio. – Será que você pode ser um pouco mais discreto?

\- Eu? – Georgie riu. – Você tava quase tendo um surto na frente do menino. Isso porque você não gosta dele. Imagina se gostasse...

Bill revirou os olhos e quando Georgie viu a expressão do irmão, torceu o nariz e voltou-se para ele.

\- Me desculpa por mais cedo, ok? Não deveria ter te chamado de gado – disse Georgie e Bill uniu as sobrancelhas, achando estranha a súbita mudança do irmão.

\- Ah, n-não tem p-problema.

\- Foi um erro – Georgie ressaltou. - Eu deveria ter te chamado de cadelinha.

Georgie caiu na gargalhada quando Bill revirou os olhos.

\- Freddie, três de menta – Bev pediu para o rapaz e então o olhar dela com o de Bill se encontrou. – Vocês já escolheram?

\- Ah, a-ainda não. Tô um pouco indeciso.

\- Normal, têm muitos sabores, mas não aceitem sugestão do Toomey. Ele não tem bom gosto – Bev brincou e Bill acabou rindo.

Bill achava curioso como sempre se divertia com aquele trio, mas nunca teve a chance de fazer amizade com eles. Beverly, Mike e Stanley eram incríveis. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu na cabeça enquanto ele olhava para Beverly.

\- Bev, eu só queria dizer que eu s-s-sinto m-m-muito pelo o que aconteceu no ano passado – Bill disse, lembrando-se de como Greta se mostrou cruel ao longo do tempo.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar, Bill. A culpa não foi sua – disse ela e acabou sorrindo fraco para o garoto, que retribuiu.

\- Qual você vai escolher? – Mike chegou perguntando. Bill achou estranho Stan não ter vindo junto e quando procurou o garoto na mesa, ele estava a caminho do banheiro.

Por um momento, Bill sentiu-se mais calmo. Apesar do pequeno deslize de Georgie em ficar falando sem parar, estava correndo tudo bem e ele não tinha dado nenhum vexame. Enquanto ele já tinha escolhido e pegado seu sorvete, Georgie resolveu pegar várias amostras com Toomey para saber qual ele escolheria daquela vez, porque não queria pegar o repetido que tinha tomado naquela tarde.

Beverly tirou sarro da cara de Toomey e ele piscou para ela quando ela estava voltando à mesa. Bill inevitavelmente pensou em Ben e agradeceu por ele não estar ali. Imaginava o quão mal ficaria ao ver Bev flertando com outras pessoas.

Mas, tirando isso, tudo estava bem e nada daria errado.

Ou era o que ele pensava, porque quando ouviu a música _I touch myself_ começar a tocar junto com a imagem de Stanley Uris retornando à mesa foi o momento em que ele percebeu algo errado.

Bill sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem ao vê-lo sentar ao lado de Beverly. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas de repente o ar-condicionado parecia ter desligado e tudo naquela sorveteria parecia quente ou assim parecia o clima para Bill quando ele olhava para Stanley e seus cachos caindo perfeitamente sobre o seu rosto. Piscou algumas vezes e então recobrou sua consciência para que continuasse normal diante dos três ali.

Ele não podia passar vergonha de jeito nenhum, então tentou pegar o fio do que eles conversavam para não parecer perdido – o que ele claramente estava.

\- Enfim, ah, Bill, você estava falando que entrou no grupo de Escrita Criativa – Bev comentou direcionando-se a ele.

Bill acenou a cabeça algumas vezes para ela e evitando o olhar de Stan.

\- Uau, isso é muito legal. Não sabia que você escrevia, Bill - Stan disse inclinando-se para frente. 

Ah, eu t-tenho a-alguns ras-scunhos j-jogados. N-Não são tão b-bons. - Bill rebateu, repreendendo-se pela gagueira estar mais presente em sua fala. Não tinha tanta insegurança com isso, mas ele não queria fazer isso na frente de Stanley.

\- Todo bom escritor diz isso – Stan disse e _piscou_.

 _Puta. Que. Pariu._ Se os divertidamente’s existissem os dele - com toda a certeza - estariam em pânico. Bill só queria que Georgie chegasse e falasse sobre qualquer coisa sobre os seus jogos ou dos quadrinhos que lia, qualquer coisa para evitar a vontade que Bill tinha de pular em cima de Stanley e beijá-lo ali mesmo.

_Mas que PORRA estava acontecendo ali?!_

\- Tenho certeza de que você deve ser ótimo.

Bill só esperava que não estivesse corando. Olhou para baixo e como estava mais calor do que o normal, tirou o casaco.

-Se v-você d-d-diz – ele deu de ombros e, numa tentativa de tirar o seu foco de Stanley, focou em Beverly e achou estranho como a menina olhava para Stan, parecendo meio hipnotizada. - B-Bev, v-você tá b-bem?

\- O quê? - Bev despertou e então pigarreou. - Hmm, sim. Tudo bem. Desculpa, eu… - a ruiva colocou os duas mechas atrás das orelhas - Tá calor aqui, não? 

Bill quase que gritou um “SIM”, mas os outros disseram que estava tudo normal. Beverly então decidiu falar com o Fred sobre a temperatura e Georgie ainda estava escolhendo o sabor do sorvete. Ele quase estava indo até lá para puxar seu irmão pelas orelhas.

Foi então que tudo começou a ficar mais estranho ainda.

Duas meninas foram até a mesa onde eles estavam e começaram a dar em cima de Stanley. Aquilo deixou Bill bem incomodado, tanto que ele nem queria olhar para cena, sabendo que era bem capaz de Stanley aceitar sair com uma delas dali.

\- Lydia, Zoey, vocês não podem dar em cima dele assim. Ele é um menino apaixonado! – Mike disse e por achar a fala estranha, voltou sua concentração para a mesa. A expressão de Stanley estava bem desconfortável e só então que ele entendeu o que Mike estava tentando fazer.

\- Ah, é? E quem é ela? – uma delas perguntou com um olhar de fúria direcionado para Mike. Era óbvio que aquela história não ia colar e cada vez mais Stan parecia sem saber o que fazer.

\- Ela… Bom, ela é… ela, ela…

Talvez fosse pela situação em que Stan se encontrava ou pela vontade súbita que Bill estava tendo de simplesmente tocá-lo, ele não sabia qual das duas coisas, mas pegou na mão de Stanley.

\- Sou eu – Bill sorriu.

E, por um momento mínimo, poder dizer aquilo enquanto simplesmente segurava a mão dele foi o suficiente para que seu coração batesse mais rápido. E ele sabia que em qualquer momento seria assim.

\- SENHORITAS – a voz de Georgie se fez presente na mesa e logo as duas meninas tinham ido embora. Seu irmão olhou para ele e depois viu as mãos dadas com Stan e se surpreendeu, pensando que talvez já tivesse subestimado Bill. – Mas já?

Era impressionante a capacidade de Georgie o constranger até mesmo quando ele queria que dissesse alguma coisa. Mesmo assim, Bill estava feliz pelo pequeno acontecimento ali.

Era o início de um sonho...

***

... e tinha dado tudo errado!

Bill achava que talvez fosse seu pai em espírito para impedir que as coisas estivessem dessem tanto errado para ele. Ainda não sabia de onde tinha surgido tantas pessoas e ainda mais tantas pessoas dando em cima de Stanley, mas aquilo pareceu um sinal para que ele desistisse do que estava tentando fazer aquela noite.

\- Por que a gente tá indo embora? – Georgie perguntou, tomando um gole de água para tirar o gosto de açúcar que tinha em sua boca. – Isso é tudo ciúmes?

\- E se f-for? – Bill perguntou, um pouco sem paciência e Georgie sorriu malicioso, chegando perto de Bill e virando o corpo do irmão para trás.

\- Se for, eu só queria te avisar que ele tá ali com cara de desesperado de procurando.

Bill olhou de novo para Georgie e ele levantou as sobrancelhas várias vezes após piscar. O garoto observou seu irmão dar uma corrida até alcançar Stanley e continuou andando até parar mais ou menos no beco onde Stan e ele tinham se conhecido.

Lá Adrian se materializou ao lado de seu afilhado de um modo que ninguém pudesse o ver. Se fosse outro momento, Georgie provavelmente estaria reclamando de Adrian de ter o abandonado com a gangue mais cedo, mas eles sabia os motivos muito bem do porquê o Padrinho ter sumido.

\- Você tá bem? 

\- Sim. E você, pirralho? 

\- Bem. Você viu a _menina_?

\- Sim - disse e limpou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Seu nariz estava vermelho e seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. - Isso fica só entre a gente, não é?

\- Claro, Adri - Georgie acenou com a cabeça. - Para qualquer um que perguntar, você foi dar uns beijos no Don porque eu pedi que se divertisse. Ai, ai. Está com o bolinho?

Adrian fez que sim com a cabeça. Estendeu suas duas mãos e um cupcake colorido com várias estrelinhas surgiu, igual como ele se lembrava dos outros anos. 

_Mais um ano completo_ , pensou Adrian. 

\- Eu ainda não entendo o porquê dele não ser seu afilhado também - Georgie disse e Adrian comprimiu os lábios. – Sei que ele não é perfeito, mas...

\- Eu também não entendo, Georgie – sussurrou Adrian. - Mas você não deve se sentir culpado por me ter. Bill merecia um Padrinho tanto quanto você.

Georgie torceu o nariz ainda olhando para o bolinho e então voltou para Stanley e Bill. Se o Mundo das Fadas não achava que seu irmão merecia da sua mágica, então ele faria de tudo para que o irmão pudesse aproveitar, mesmo que de forma indireta.

Ele só queria que Bill fosse feliz.

Ficou a prestar atenção em Bill e Stanley e deu risada da cara de bobo que o garoto fazia toda vez que via seu irmão. “ _Será que eu fico assim quando vejo a Carrie?”_ , perguntou-se.

Mesmo que achasse meio brega o modo como os dois se olhavam ou como agiam um perto do outro, Georgie focou na felicidade de seu irmão quando estava com Stanley e aquela cena automaticamente trouxe um de seus sorrisos travessos, do tipo que ele tinha quando uma ideia surgia em sua cabeça.

\- Por que você tá com essa cara? – perguntou Adrian, já assustado e com uma careta de dor. 

\- Não vamos trazer o Kurt Cobain de volta.

\- O quê? - Adrian perguntou, confuso. Olhou então para a direção em que Georgie estava olhando. – Não, não, não! Não me diga que vai juntar esses dois com o seu pedido. Por favor, Georgie! Eu sou cardíaco!

\- Nah, isso seria fácil demais - disse ele. - Vou juntar os dois do meu jeito. 

Adrian suspirou pesado, deixando seus ombros caídos em cansaço, imaginando os problemas que aquela criança poderia causar. Por outro lado, ele até gostava de algumas travessuras também. Talvez o problema fosse que Georgie despertava justamente o pior lado de seu Padrinho Mágico.

\- O que vai fazer com o bolinho, então? 

Georgie o olhou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Nós vamos ir de montanha-russa até a Palermo - Georgie abriu os braços. Adrian arregalou os olhos. - E, claro, vamos assistir ao show particular da Rihanna.

Adrian fez um bico fofo enquanto se segurava para não chorar e então abraçou a cabeça de Georgie como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

\- Eu te amo, pirralho! 

Talvez, Georgie trouxesse o melhor lado de Adrian também.

***

Na segunda-feira, Bill acordou com um sorriso no rosto, bem diferente dos outros dias atrás. Era como se um óculos cor-de-rosa estivesse em seus olhos e ele se permitiu esquecer de todos os problemas.

Greta. Bowers. Seus pais. Tudo.

Nunca que ele quis tanto que fosse segunda-feira.

Ao chegar na sala de aula, esperou Stanley chegar.

\- Ei - Ben o chamou. - Sentiu falta do seu caderno?

Bill deu risada.

\- Bem que eu notei que tinha algo de errado quando eu consegui ler as coisas - respondeu ele. Antes de entregar a Ben, porém, ele abriu uma página específica da última anotação de Ben no caderno. - Achei interessante esse B+B.

As bochechas de Ben ficaram vermelhas e Bill deu risada quando ele tirou o caderno dele com força.

\- Isso não é nada - Ben disse, envergonhado.

\- Coloca BM + BH. Assim ninguém se confunde achando que você colocou Bill + Ben - disse Bill ao se sentar e abrir o seu próprio caderno, mas dessa vez o que ele usava para as aulas de Escrita Criativa.

Leu o texto que havia escrito sobre a música e então viu Stanley entrar na sala de aula e lhe dar um oi tímido.

Bill sorriu, sentindo seu corpo queimar em felicidade.

Voltou-se ao caderno e então escreveu dentro de um pequeno coração:

**B + S**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não sei vocês, mas eu tô morrendo de amores aqui ♥ Me conta o que você achou!
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM:
> 
> https://twitter.com/retroalaska/status/1284118748421656582?s=19
> 
> ♦ LINKS DA PLAYLIST:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	23. Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> Já peço para vocês não surtarem com o nome do capítulo, TÁ TUDO BEM! É apenas uma referência a uma música. E, por falar em música, obrigada a banda Slowdive por me ajudar a escrever todo o clima desse capítulo. Uma das bandas com o instrumental mais incríveis que eu já ouvi com toda a certeza, infelizmente nenhuma música que a letra se encaixasse na história para eu colocar na playlist :(
> 
> ESCUTEM > SUGAR FOR THE PILL <
> 
> 📌Antes de vocês começarem a ler, eu aviso que esse capítulo pode ter alguns gatilhos relacionados a homofobia/bifobia.
> 
> Dito isso, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e, bom, a gente conversa nos comentários ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: PLAYLIST ATUALIZADA 💕

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e três**

**"Apocalypse"**

**O barulho do trovão fez Stanley pular de susto quando pegava uma das cobertas no armário.** A chuva não tinha parado um segundo sequer desde que chegara em casa e as ruas estavam similares a um cenário de filme de terror, mas, para ele, aquela era uma das manifestações mais bonitas da natureza, se não a sua favorita. Embora amasse os dias chuvosos e todos os seus raios faiscando caóticos no céu, possuía a plena consciência de que nem todas pessoas do mundo poderiam aproveitá-los da mesma forma e que, para elas, a chuva que caía do céu era a representação de frio e desespero - que, por coincidência, foram as primeiras coisas que notou quando Bill apareceu completamente encharcado diante da sua porta, pedindo um lugar para ficar. 

A camisa xadrez vermelha ensopada grudada em seu corpo assim como os fios de cabelo que atrapalhavam sua visão, os lábios entreabertos que tremiam de frio e, por último e o que mais chamou a atenção de Stanley: os olhos. Pareciam vazios de tão perdidos que estavam.

Bill tentou falar algo, mas Stanley não conseguiu entender nada pelo barulho violento que a chuva fazia se chocando com o chão. Ele nem mesmo esperou que o outro se explicasse e apenas o puxou para dentro de casa. Agradeceu por seus pais não estarem lá, pois sabia que o mínimo diálogo que teria com os dois seria cansativo o suficiente. Qualquer coisa, pelo menos, ele poderia chamar Richie e Eddie.

Ou assim esperava. 

Toda a conversa com Adrian sobre os Padrinhos Mágicos fez com que Stanley se sentisse mal e, mesmo que soubesse que Richie e Eddie faziam tudo por ele, não conseguia deixar de pensar em seus amigos que não tinham a mágica, enquanto ele mesmo tinha duas fadas. Era injusto. 

Piscou pesadamente os olhos assim que ouviu o som da chaleira apitar constante em seus ouvidos, preparando o chá em uma caneca azul Capri e o levando em uma mão e as cobertas embaixo de um dos braços para subir as escadas. Pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Georgie, mas preferiu conversar com Bill primeiro. 

Diferente da outra vez, quando ele acabou invadindo o quarto de Bill, Stanley deu duas batidas na porta, ouvindo um “pode entrar” abafado vindo do garoto. Assim que entrou, viu Bill já vestido com uma de suas blusas - uma com a estampa do álbum _The queen is dead_. Colocou as cobertas que tinha achado em cima de sua escrivaninha e ofereceu a caneca para ele.

\- Obrigado – murmurou ele, soprando a caneca e dando um gole logo em seguida. 

Stanley comprimiu os lábios sem saber como começar aquela ou qualquer conversa. Ainda que sem muita confiança, ele achou melhor sentar ao lado dele do que ficar parado em pé enquanto tentava decifrar o que passava na cabeça de Denbrough e o porquê de ele estar ali. Ele não tinha nenhum problema com isso – _muito pelo contrário_ – mas imaginava que, com tudo o que tinha acontecido, ele passaria o resto do dia ao lado de Georgie. 

Percebeu então que o desenho de pássaro estava no colo dele. Por um momento sentiu vergonha, como se ele tivesse descoberto que ele estava o olhando antes de chegar, mas tinha tanta coisa acontecendo ali que ele nem achava que aquilo seria relevante em comparação a toda loucura que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

Ao perceber que o olhar de Stan recaía sobre o seu colo, Bill deu um esboço de um sorriso.

\- Você g-guardou - Bill disse em um fio de voz ao pegar o desenho novamente e Stanley fungou, confirmando com a cabeça. Ele jamais teria jogado fora. Aquele desenho era um de seus itens mais importantes. Tinha colocado na gaveta de sua escrivaninha e, toda vez que se sentia triste com algo, ia lá e a abria apenas para ver as cores do pássaro.

“ _Sei que vai ser difícil você estar sempre visitando a África, mas pelo menos você pode ter ele ao seu lado. E você não vai precisar se sentir mais sozinho_.” Stan lembrou-se de Bill dizendo a ele há anos atrás. Foi algo tão fofo e inocente de se dizer. Mesmo que soubesse do poema e de que Bill sentia algo pela sua melhor amiga, Stanley não poderia deixar de sentir seu coração quentinho ao tê-lo ao seu lado.

\- Ele me faz companhia - Stan comentou em um suspiro e viu o sorriso dele aumentar, ainda que minimamente, e seu olhar parecia ainda mais preso às cores tão vivas do desenho. 

A atenção dos dois desviou ao notarem a música trocar na vitrola. O som de _There is a light that never goes out_ invadindo o quarto. Era ironicamente cômico que uma das únicas músicas do The Smiths que chegava perto de algo romântico tocasse naquele momento.

Bill baixou o olhar para a camisa antes de procurar os olhos de Stan e rir fraco. 

\- A-Algo me diz que você é bem f-f-fã – Bill brincou, colocando a caneca apoiada no baú ao lado da cama, e Stanley riu ao acenar com a cabeça. – O que você g-g-gosta neles?

\- Sei lá – Stanley deu de ombros. _Definitivamente não o vocalista_ , pensou ele e riu sozinho com aquele pensamento, lembrando-se de quando Bill perguntou se ele gostava do Morrissey. – Acho que gosto de músicas animadas com letras que me façam chorar. 

Bill arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo considerar aquela resposta, e virou-se novamente para frente, onde o vinil girava para fazer a música tocar. 

**“Driving in your car**

**Oh, please don't drop me home**

**Because it's not my home, it's their**

**Home, and I'm welcome no more”**

Aquele trecho da canção sempre repercutiu dentro do interior de Stanley. Pensava nos dias em que tudo ultrapassava o limite do insuportável e estar em casa, mesmo que em silêncio, era sufocante. Ele pegava sua bicicleta, junto a sua mochila e saia pedalando enquanto ouvia as músicas em seus fones de ouvido e ia direto para a casa de Mike, onde Beverly chegava quase ao mesmo tempo com um cigarro se desfazendo em seus dedos e segurando o choro. Isso sem nem ao menos combinar. 

O motivo era sempre o mesmo. 

Os dois não era bem-vindos onde moravam e sabiam disso, mas Mike os recebia de braços abertos e fazia tudo ficar melhor com seus conselhos e histórias engraçadas. 

\- P-P-Parece que eles estão contando uma mentira – disse Bill, sua voz saída num tom amargo. Stanley desvencilhou-se dos seus pensamentos e voltou-se novamente para o garoto, unindo as sobrancelhas, confuso. - O instrumental a-a-animado, a letra triste… p-parece que eles estão contando uma m-mentira. Como se quisessem disfarçar toda tristeza com um pano de f-f-fundo colorido.

Stanley franziu a testa.

\- Eu não tinha pensado por esse ângulo… - Stan comentou incerto. Fazia sentido até, mas ele queria encontrar o real sentido por trás daquelas palavras dele. 

Os dois ficaram lá, um sentado ao lado do outro, ouvindo Morrissey cantar um de seus maiores sucessos. Stanley passou uma das mãos no cabelo, tentando pensar em algo para dizer a ele, mas nada passava em sua cabeça.

Entre um pensamento e o outro, Bill acabou falando primeiro. 

\- Me desculpa por ter aparecido a-a-aqui do nada. Eu nem p-p-pensei direito quando saí de casa – explicou ele, parecendo conversar com o desenho em suas mãos e então tornando-se para ele. – Eu s-só… só consegui pensar em vir a-a-até aqui.

Stan entreabriu os lábios, um pouco surpreso, olhando cada uma das pupilas de Denbrough, quase se perdendo nelas. 

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso – pigarreou ele ao tentar retomar o foco. Bill fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda que parecesse se sentir culpado por chegar na casa do outro sem avisar previamente. – Você só me deu um susto, mas você pode vir aqui sempre que não souber pra onde ir.

Stanley deu uma risada anasalada, rindo dele mesmo por ter contrariado cada coisa do que ele tinha pensado até chegar em casa, e esperava que ele o acompanhasse, mas, ao invés disso, viu Denbrough encolher os ombros, voltando sua cabeça para baixo. O sorriso de Stanley foi diminuindo a medida que ele viu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto de Bill.

\- Bill? – chamou Stan, preocupado que tivesse dito algo de errado.

Denbrough tentou limpar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, mas mais outras surgiam no lugar.

\- D-Desculpa. É que...

Stanley nunca tinha visto Bill chorar antes. A imagem que tinha dele era aquela que ele demonstrou durante todos aqueles anos.

Corajoso, forte e feliz.

Bem diferente dele, o qual se considerava um covarde.

Mesmo que ele soubesse que todas as pessoas tinham suas fraquezas e seus dias ruins, não esperou que fosse ver Bill daquele jeito. _Ele não tinha chorado nem quando recebeu a mensagem de Bowers_. 

Mas era nítido em toda a extensão de seu corpo como ele estava cansado daquele dia - talvez até de outros dias. " _Têm coisas que você provavelmente já deve saber e outras que ele mesmo precisa te contar_." Quando Georgie disse aquilo, Stanley não conseguiu imaginar o porquê, e o olhar de Bill só complementava, deixando-o mais preocupado do que estava acontecendo ali. 

\- Bill, olha pra mim – pediu ele, aproximando-se dele. A respiração de Bill era quase que descompassada, mas olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Stan, ele acabou se permitindo chorar e deixou sua cabeça cair em seu ombro. Stanley o envolveu em um abraço. – Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem… Eu tô aqui. 

\- A cul-cul-culpa foi m-minha – Bill balbuciou e Stanley pôde ouvir um soluço escapar dos lábios dele. – O que aconteceu com o G-Georgie hoje f-f-foi por mi-mi-minha causa!

Stanley afastou-se um pouco dele para poder olhá-lo novamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e as lágrimas brilhavam por ele todo. Aquela imagem partia o coração de Uris, que só conseguia pensar em como odiava Henry Bowers por fazer com que Bill se sentisse daquele jeito. Lembrou-se do que Georgie tinha lhe dito mais cedo e pôde entender parte do porquê o garoto querer esconder do irmão, mesmo que ainda não fizesse sentido em um todo.

Sinceramente, Stanley não dava a mínima para o que estava acontecendo por trás disso. A única coisa com que ele se preocupava no momento era Bill e apenas ele. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, pegando o rosto do garoto com uma das mãos enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas com os seus dedos.

\- Não foi culpa sua - disse ele em um tom suave. - Eu te falei antes. Bowers é um louco e ele sempre está fazendo essas coisas sem motivo algum. Ele não se importa com ninguém além dele mesmo. E ninguém além dele e aqueles amigos de merda tem culpa. 

\- Ele teve um m-m-motivo dessa vez - murmurou ele, evitando o olhar do outro.

Stanley franziu a testa, mas sua expressão se suavizou logo em seguida. Se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia bem sobre Bowers era como ele conseguia entrar na cabeça das pessoas e as fazerem acreditar que eram culpadas. E ele era tão bom nisso que toda vez conseguia convencer os pais de Stan, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse dado motivo para que desconfiassem dele.

E era bem provável que as suas habilidades tenham sido desenvolvidas com Patrick. 

Levantou-se da cama para pegar o cobertor azul-escuro e, após pedir consentimento, o colocou em volta do corpo de Denbrough, que ficou apenas assistindo enquanto Stanley o cobria sem entender ao certo o que estava fazendo. Bill engoliu em seco.

Depois disso, começou a colocar no chão os outros cobertores que achou.

\- O que v-você tá fazendo? - perguntou ele, confuso.

\- Não vou deixar você dormir no chão - riu Stan e logo em seguida sentiu a mão de Bill pegar a sua, impedindo-o de continuar.

\- N-Nem eu - retrucou ele e então afastou-se indo para o outro lado da cama. O rosto dele estava ruborizado, mas talvez fosse pelo choro de antes. - Tem e-e-espaço para nós dois aqui. 

Stan também sentiu suas bochechas se esquentarem enquanto encarava aqueles olhos azuis pedindo para que ele se sentasse ao lado dele.

\- Você não vai ficar desconfortável? - perguntou Stanley, implorando a si mesmo que não gaguejasse. Bill esboçou mais um sorriso e deu de ombros.

\- N-Não é como se a gen-gente já não t-tivesse dormido junto antes - respondeu ele com um rubor quase imperceptível nas bochechas e Stanley engoliu em seco, lembrando-se da noite passada quando Bill dormiu perto dele.. 

Assentiu com a cabeça, ainda incerto e se deitou de lado. Bill acabou por fazer o mesmo e os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro no silêncio.

Aquele era o momento horrível, mas Stanley não poderia deixar de notar o quão Denbrough era lindo. Cada parte de seu rosto formando um todo perfeito. Ele apenas gostaria de poder ajudar mais para que o garoto sorrisse novamente.

Tentou pensar em assuntos diversos para poder conversar com ele para fugir do fato de que estava a pouco mais de um palmo de distância do garoto que gostava desde os catorze anos de idade. A vida com certeza amava brincar com os sentimentos dele como se eles fossem novelos de lã para um gato. 

Também tentou ignorar o fato de que a última vez que estiveram sozinhos foi no armário de Mike, onde ele quase tinha beijado o garoto. Sabendo o que sabia agora, agradeceu por Don ter interrompido os dois, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-de de Bill. O seu sorriso, o modo como ele olhou para Stan em meio a pouca luz do armário, como ele tinha se aproximado dele quando ele estava prestes a beijá-lo.

Os sinais eram confusos assim como aqueles que ele estava jogando naquele momento, mas nada disso importava para ele agora, porque Bill estava claramente triste e Stanley não era egoísta para o cobrar de nada.

\- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos - Stan disse com um quê de brincadeira em sua voz para amenizar o clima e Bill deu um sorriso mínimo a ele, suspirando logo em seguida.

\- Eu tava pensando no Georgie - disse ele e seu olhar pareceu distante. - Q-Quando ele era bem p-p-pequeno, uns o-oito anos de idade… Ele se p-perdeu no meio da c-chuva.

Stanley franziu a testa. _Georgie ainda não tinha Adrian nessa idade_ , pensou ele.

\- A gente tava em um parquinho e meus pais disseram pra eu cuidar dele. Foi t-tudo tão rápido. Eu nem vi ele s-saindo de perto de mim - a voz dele começou a fraquejar e logo Bill limpou uma lágrima, impedindo que ela saísse de seu olho. - A gente o achou c-chorando p-perto da calçada. Acho que eu nunca abracei ele tão forte como naquele d-dia - Bill riu de forma melancólica e logo as lágrimas voltaram. - Meus pais ficaram f-furiosos naquele dia, me colocaram de castigo por semanas e eu não culpo os dois. Eu não sei o que eu faria se algo tivesse acontecido com o Georgie.

Stanley teve vontade de chorar com ele também, mas, ao invés disso, pegou uma das mãos de Bill e a acariciou de leve, fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

\- Você era praticamente uma criança quando isso aconteceu - Stan disse. - Jamais você faria algo para machucar o Georgie. Seus pais deveriam estar cuidando dele. Não você, Bill.

Bill fungou, olhando para a ponta do cobertor e então para Stanley de novo.

\- Eu a-a-acho que os meus pais me odeiam, mas não sabem disso ainda - Bill disse com a voz embargada e Stanley poderia jurar que ele começaria chorar tudo de novo. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto e ele a limpou rápido. Stan queria dizer a ele que aquilo era mentira, mas ele não sabia nada sobre os pais de Bill para dizer isso, então apenas o ouviu desabafar. - V-Você se dá bem com os seus pais?

A pergunta fez o corpo de Stanley gelar. Por mais que já tivesse superado o assunto, ainda era difícil tratar sobre ele com outra pessoa que não fosse um amigo de anos. Na verdade, era difícil até mesmo para falar com Richie e Eddie, que sabiam de tudo sobre Stanley e o acompanhavam direto para todos os lugares desde os dez anos.

\- Eu só falo com eles o necessário - respondeu Stan e deu um esboço de um sorriso, para amenizar o desconforto. Bill, no entanto, continuou com a mesma expressão em seu rosto. Os olhos levemente arregalados pareciam buscar as respostas em Stanley. - Meus pais nunca foram muito… presentes, mas a gente até que se dava bem. Sei lá, era estranho.

Fez uma pausa, lembrando-se vagamente do seu aniversário de nove anos, em que Donald e Andrea Uris chegaram de madrugada em casa com uma velinha em um cupcake. Exatamente um ano antes de descobrir seus Padrinhos Mágicos e tudo na sua vida mudar.

\- Só que aí eu me assumi bissexual - Stan riu mais para se distrair da vontade de chorar do que outra coisa. Richie tinha o ensinado isso sem querer, mas ele ainda não era profissional como o outro, então o sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos enquanto as lembranças ficavam cada vez mais presentes. A decepção nos rostos dos pais, as perguntas que ele até hoje não sabia responder por não fazerem sentido algum e a última frase que ele ouviu de seu pai em uma conversa decente. _Você não é o meu filho_. - Eles não reagiram de forma violenta, o que foi bom, mas… eles disseram que não me querem mais nessa casa depois que eu fizer dezoito. 

Percebeu que o que tinha dito pareceu repercutir na mente de Bill, como se estivesse pensando como responder aquilo. Stanley não pôde negar que sentiu medo que Bill pudesse se levantar a qualquer momento e sair andando, mas, contrariando suas expectativas, ele sentiu Bill entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele, acariciando sua mão, e ele sorriu ainda que triste por ter contado aquilo de novo para alguém. Voltou seu olhar para Denbrough e se sentiu reconfortado. 

\- Eu s-sinto muito p-por isso - disse ele e Stan deu de ombros. 

\- Tá tudo bem. _É como as coisas são_ \- explicou ele. - Foi difícil demais no começo, mas eu sempre tive o apoio da Bev, do Mike e… - _do Richie e do Eddie_ , ele complementou em seus pensamentos. - Sei lá, a gente sempre pensa que a família de verdade são as pessoas do nosso sangue e talvez muitos até deem sorte de ser assim. Mas família mesmo são as pessoas que estão lá por você e que te amam independente do que você seja. A Bev e o Mike são essas pessoas pra mim. 

Bill assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar por um instante. Stanley observou que ele fazia muito isso, não sabia direito o porquê, mas suas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas do mesmo jeito e Stan não pôde deixar de pensar em como a sensação era boa.

Apesar dos assuntos serem difíceis, o silêncio já não era desconfortável como antes e dava espaço para que os dois pudessem respirar sobre o que tinham conversado.

\- Você já s-sabe o que vai fazer quando fizer dezoito? - perguntou Bill após um tempo te se passado. Stanley fez que sim com um simples aceno de cabeça. Ele sempre foi muito organizado com seus planos e desde o momento em que seu pai disse que não o queria na mesma casa quando completasse dezoito anos, Stanley começou a pensar em todos os detalhes. Assim como o desenho de pássaro e as noites na casa de Mike, aquele plano era o que fazia o garoto não surtar dentro daquela casa. Era algo do tipo: essa situação não é pra sempre e ela vai passar. - Me conta.

\- Eu quero sair de Derry – contou ele com um sorriso diferente de todos os que ele tinha dado antes. Era uma espécie de um misto de melancolia e sonhador, como se ele estivesse no presente e no futuro ao mesmo tempo em que contava aquilo. Bill ajeitou-se na cama, aproximando-se um pouco com interesse em ouvir. – Vou mandar inscrições para todas as faculdades possíveis. Eu estive pesquisando e pelas minhas notas eu consigo bolsa em algumas delas e são nessas que eu vou focar. Todas bem longe de Derry.

Ele também tinha o plano caso isso não desse certo. Não era perfeito, porque isso envolveria continuar em Derry, mas pelo menos ele ficaria no melhor lugar da cidade. A casa de Mike. Já tinha conversado com o avô do melhor amigo inúmeras vezes. Ele não tinha concordado de primeira, mas depois que Stan explicou a situação e em como ele ajudaria na fazenda e nas contas, Leroy não teve motivos para dizer não.

\- Óbvio que todas vão te aceitar - Bill sorriu. - Você é muito inteligente.

Stan riu evitando o olhar de Bill. Nunca soube reagir a elogios, muito menos aqueles que vinham dele.

\- Se tudo der certo, eu só volto para Derry para ver o Mike e o Georgie - contou ele, contando que Beverly e ele provavelmente estivessem na mesma faculdade ou pelo menos próximos um do outro. Aquele era o cenário ideal, ainda que difícil de acontecer. - E você, se estiver aqui ainda. 

Stanley tinha a esperança que não. Derry era uma cidade horrível. Parecia que conforme o mundo ia evoluindo, Derry continuava do mesmo jeito. Racista, machista, homofóbica e repulsa de qualquer direito humano ou minoria social. Pensando melhor, a cidade só piorava e ia deteriorando as pessoas aos poucos sem que elas nem percebam.

Não via a hora de sair daquele buraco e com certeza não queria ver nenhum de seus amigos lá no futuro.

\- Se fosse pra e-e-escolher, eu iria querer ir com v-v-você – disse ele e seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar mais que o normal. Stanley definitivamente não estava esperando por isso quando sorriu para o garoto, mas a insegurança sempre falava mais alto.

\- Por quê? – perguntou Stanley.

Bill sorriu. Ver aquele sorriso mesmo que com os olhos ainda marejados, foi uma vitória para Stanley.

\- Você me faz bem – respondeu ele, intercalando os olhares para cada parte do rosto de Stanley, que sentiu seu rosto inteiro esquentar ao ouvir aquilo, ficando mais confuso. Bill voltou seu olhar para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois. – Sei que parece meio bobo, mas eu sempre me sinto bem quando eu tô com você. Desde... eu não sei, talvez o primeiro trabalho que a gente fez junto – disse e riu fraco e então voltou-se para Stan novamente, ficando um pouco mais sério, mas sem perder o brilho especial que tinha adquirido desde que entraram no assunto. - Eu não lembrava como era b-b-bom ficar do seu lado até você começar a dar as aulas pro Georgie. E é tão bom que eu t-tenho medo de estragar t-tudo.

Bill derramou uma lágrima solitária e fungou. A expressão de Stanley era de pura surpresa e confusão e, por um momento, ele permitiu-se esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido de ruim daquele dia. O poema, o Conselho das Fadas, as inicias... nada daquilo estava na cabeça dele enquanto ele olhava com afinco para Bill Denbrough.

Stan aproximou-se dele e limpou a lágrima que tinha escorrido pelo seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a maciez da pele de Denbrough enquanto ouvia a respiração dele falha e o assistia fechar de seus olhos por um instante, aproveitando aquele toque. Uris temia que Bill pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo tão alto, mas ele também ignorou isso.

\- Você também me faz muito bem. Acho que mais do que você imagina - respondeu ele e sorriu, tirando uma mecha que caía sobre o olho do outro e colocando atrás da orelha. - Eu sei que não devia dizer isso, mas eu tô feliz que você esteja aqui.

Bill baixou seu olhar por um momento para os lábios e logo voltando aos olhos castanhos dele ao mesmo tempo em que Stanley acariciava sua bochecha. 

\- Quando você foi e-e-embora hoje, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era c-c-como eu queria voltar no tempo e não deixar ninguém atrapalhar o "sete minutos no céu" - disse ele num tom tão baixo que apenas os dois conseguiram escutar, como se só existissem eles naquele mundo inteiro compartilhando um segredo. - E acho que acabei v-vindo aqui por causa disso. 

\- Você queria me perguntar alguma coisa? - Stan perguntou em um tom provocativo que fez Bill revirar os olhos, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. - O quê?

\- Se a gente estivesse lá e nada tivesse acontecido com a Bev - começou ele, diminuindo a distância entre os dois e intercalando novamente o olhar entre os olhos e a boca de Stan - o que você faria depois? 

Poucas coisas deixariam o corpo inteiro de Stanley fervilhar como aquela frase em especial fez, mas ele não tinha palavras para responder a ele, então, puxou a nuca de Bill _e_ _o_ _beijou_. 

Não demorou nem um segundo para que Bill correspondesse, completamente entregue aquele momento e sorrindo em meio ao beijo e sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Stanley também sentia-se do mesmo jeito, torcendo para que não fosse mais um de seus sonhos, mas ele tinha a plena certeza que não era.

Embora os lábios de Bill fossem suaves e doces, exatamente como ele tinha imaginado, a realidade só se mostrava infinitamente melhor ele queria explorar cada parte deles de novo e de novo.

Stanley virou sua cabeça para a esquerda, aprofundando o beijo ao deslizar sua língua sobre a do outro enquanto as mãos de Denbrough passavam do rosto de Stan para os seus cabelos cacheados, onde ele as enroscava. Uris o sentiu arfar quando apertou sua cintura contra o outro em um reflexo inconsciente e necessário para diminuir mais ainda a distância entre os dois.

A vontade de ambos era de continuar naquele momento para sempre, mas o ar acabou lhe faltando e os dois se separaram apenas alguns centímetros, ainda sendo capaz de sentirem a respiração falha se misturando. Stanley viu como o rosto de Bill estava completamente vermelho, não sabia se de vergonha ou pelo beijo em si. Talvez pelos dois. Tudo que ele sabia era que um sorriso lindo e grande abriu em seus lábios e Stan acabou por sorrir também.

Colaram suas testas, fechando os olhos por um momento a fim de apreciar a presença um do outro, antes de Stan o puxar de volta para beijá-lo de novo.

\- É, eu q-q-queria que não tivessem atrapalhado a gente - Bill disse entre um selinho e outro e os dois acabaram por rir. Stanley sentou-se na cama junto a Bill e os dois se olhavam de forma apaixonada, espantando qualquer sentimento ruim que aquele dia tinha trazido a eles. 

\- Tudo tem seu tempo, não é?

\- É, mas a gente p-poderia ter sido mais r-rápido - brincou Bill. Tinha muita coisa nos olhares dos dois; coisas acumuladas pelos anos. Mas, como Stan tinha dito, tudo tinha o seu tempo e aquela hora chegaria. 

Quando Bill ia beijá-lo de novo, Stan afastou-se, ainda confuso.

\- Espera.

\- O que f-foi?

\- Mas e o B+B?

Bill franziu a testa, mais confuso que o outro.

\- Isso é uma charada m-matemática…?

\- Não - Stan riu, pegando o rosto de Denbrough com uma das mãos e sorrindo logo em seguida. - Vem cá.

Beijou Bill mais uma vez e os dois voltaram a deitar, aproveitando mais ainda aquela noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/10/2020 - BEIJO STANBROUGH EM THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS! DEIXE O SEU EU FUI, EU TAVA!
> 
> Eu me esforcei para ter uma cena de beijo aceitável, mas eu realmente NÃO SEI escrever KKKKK espero que vocês tenham gostado do mesmo jeito.
> 
> Me conta o que você achou ♥ TEORIAS?
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM:
> 
> https://twitter.com/retroalaska/status/1284118748421656582?s=19
> 
> ♦ LINKS DA PLAYLIST:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	24. Uma vez só

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> DEMOROU MAS CHEGOU! Consegui escrever o capítulo de outubro faltando quase um dia para o mês acabar, yeeei stefon! Queria ter escrito mais cedo, mas tive uns probleminhas com o celular, uns mini-trampinhos e as atividades da facul que estavam bem complicadinhas.
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer por todos os comentários fofíssimos de vocês no útlimo capítulo ♥ Deixaram meu coração super quentinho e eu fico feliz demais que tenham gostado da cena de beijo desses dois lerdinhos!
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem desse daqui também!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e quatro**

**“Uma vez só”**

**\- Você ia mesmo me beijar? –** O cérebro de Stanley parecia não ter processado o que tinha acontecido.

A chuva de antes parecia ter se acalmado lá fora e tudo o que dava pra de ouvir eram alguns pingos rolando pela janela. Stanley não fazia ideia de que horas eram e ele não poderia se importar menos com aquilo. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os de Bill e vez ou outra passavam pelo rosto um do outro para recuperar cada toque perdido durante todo aquele tempo em que já se conheciam. Apesar de já se sentirem bem mais confortáveis com a presença um do outro, Uris sentiu-se um idiota assim que deixou aquela pergunta escapar no meio da conversa e mais ainda quando Bill deu risada da expressão em seu rosto e Stan acabou rindo também.

– No dia do piano?

\- Eu tentei! – Exclamou Denbrough e Stan quis enfiar sua cara no travesseiro até toda sua vergonha ir embora. Pensou também em quanto seus amigos iriam enchê-lo de “ _eu avisei_ ” quando ele contasse a eles. Não sabia quem seria mais violento: Bev, Mike ou Georgie, que mal o conhecia e já tinha perdido a paciência com ele. Do outro lado também, tinham Richie e Eddie, que dormiam tranquilos sem nem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo. Conhecendo os dois do jeito que conhecia, sabia que surtariam bastante. – Só que o G-G-Georgie chegou, então quebrou o clima. Eu achei que você iria tentar a-a-alguma c-coisa quando a gente tava assistindo Harry P-Potter...

 _O dia do Harry Potter_. Stanley balançou a cabeça, desacreditado de como não tinha lido os sinais. _Exatamente como Bev, Mike, Richie e Eddie tinham dito._ Ele realmente apanharia muito quando contasse.

\- Acho que até o Georgie tinha percebido isso e eu não.

\- É, ele veio me p-p-perguntar depois se a g-g-gente tinha ficado. O que foi bem constrangedor de se ouvir do irmão mais n-n-novo.

Stanley e Bill acabaram caindo na gargalhada.

\- Me desculpe por ser lerdo.

\- Eu t-também fui.

\- Em minha defesa, eu bem que merecia um beijinho depois daquela bolada na cara... – Stanley brincou dando de ombros e no segundo seguinte sentiu as mãos de Bill puxando seu rosto para um selinho demorado que logo se tornou apenas mais um dos beijos dados naquela noite. Mesmo a noite sendo considerada uma das mais frias no ano pelos jornais nacionais, Stanley não poderia discordar mais. A cada toque ou beijo de Bill Denbrough, seu corpo ficava cada vez mais quente. Assim que Bill afastou-se um pouco, Stanley olhou para ele, ainda meio atônito, e sorriu. - Gosto do jeito como você pensa, Denbrough.

Bill revirou os olhos divertido e tilintou os dedos pelo rosto dele antes de se deitar novamente ao seu lado.

\- Minha vez - Bill disse. Stanley percebeu pelo olhar travesso dele de que a próxima pergunta poderia o derrubar. Era bem parecido com o olhar de Georgie, mas sem a falsa inocência que o menor tinha quando fazia suas travessuras. E Bill Denbrough também gostava de o colocar em enrascadas. Foi ele quem sugeriu que continuassem com o jogo das perguntas e, apesar de Stan achar que sua cabeça fosse explodir de tanta vergonha a cada vez que respondia mais uma delas, tinha amado a ideia de passar a noite inteira conversando com Denbrough. – Naquela vez que você entrou no meu q-quarto-

\- _Ah, não_ – dessa vez, Stanley realmente enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, querendo desaparecer daquele mundo de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo. Nada se comparava, claro, a vergonha que ele sentiu no dia do ocorrido. Stan lembrava-se de Mike o cutucando preocupado pelo garoto estar olhando fixamente para a parede durante uns trinta minutos sem piscar. A cena passava várias vezes. Pelo menos os dois estavam rindo disso agora. Ou melhor, Bill gargalhava. Um grande avanço na vida de Stanley. Achava adorável o modo como Bill não gaguejava nenhuma das vezes em que perguntava algo que pudesse deixa-lo daquele jeito. – Pergunta qualquer coisa menos isso!

\- G-Georgie disse que você caiu da escada!

\- Como ele...? – Stan tirou o travesseiro do rosto para perguntar, mas logo a resposta veio em sua cabeça. _Adrian_. Porque não bastava um pestinha tirar sarro da cara dele; ele também precisava ter um Padrinho Mágico como cúmplice do crime. _Aquele pestinha_ , pensou ele. – Acho que seu irmão quer me destruir.

Bill deu risada.

\- Às v-vezes eu acho a mesma c-coisa comigo, mas ele g-g-gosta muito de você. Isso eu tenho c-certeza – disse ele e Stan assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu também gosto muito dele - disse Stan. Ele não era muito fã de crianças e muito menos de pré-adolescentes, mas Georgie Denbrough era sua exceção. - A gente deveria dar o troco. Ele ainda é apaixonadinho pela Carrie?

\- _Com certeza_ \- Bill sorriu divertido. - E-Ele disse esses dias que ela tinha feito alguma coisa no cabelo. A-Acho que tinha des-descolorido ele inteiro e feito umas m-mechas azuis.

\- Radical.

\- Na idade deles d-d-deve ser mesmo.

\- Hmmm, o Bill de catorze anos tinha queda por pessoas de cabelos coloridos? - Stan utilizou de uma voz provocativa e Bill voltou a revirar os olhos.

\- Não, eu gostava mais de m-meninos lerdos de ca-cabelos cacheados - respondeu ele e Stanley abriu a boca, fingindo estar ofendido e os dois riram.

\- Eu vou lembrar disso, ok?

\- Eu quem d-d-deveria estar falando isso depois do f-f-fora que você me deu!

Stanley franziu a testa, mas a expressão de seu rosto se suavizou ao lembrar do dia que ele estava se referindo. _O pedido da indiferença_. O garoto quis de novo enfiar sua cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Eu juro que tenho uma ótima explicação pra isso - Stanley disse, mas logo se arrependeu quando viu o rosto de Bill se iluminar por esperar a resposta - e é porque você tinha me dado uma espécie de fora também.

Ao contrário do que Stanley esperava, Bill não riu e apenas deu um sorriso fraco. Isso já foi motivo o suficiente para Uris começar a surtar horrores, pensando que já tinha estragado tudo o que mal tinha começado com o garoto.

\- Ei, é brincadeira. Quer dizer, foi um pouco por isso, mas nem tem importância porque-

\- Relaxa, eu não fiquei chateado. - Bill disse com uma voz suave e um pouco triste. - É que eu me lembrei daquele dia.

Stanley franziu a testa, não entendendo do que ele estava falando.

\- Eu tinha me encontrado com o B-Bowers - explicou Bill. Stanley começou a se lembrar um pouco, tinha algo a ver com Georgie. - Não queria ter sido grosso com você naquele dia.

\- Você não foi. Eu que sou sensível - Stan comentou tentando arrancar mais um sorriso alegre, daqueles que ele amava tanto, mas tinha algo no modo como Bill olhava para suas próprias mãos que fazia Stan sentir que não seria algo em vão, parecendo pensar se deveria dizer algo ou não. - E você foi bem corajoso naquele dia com o Bowers. Quer dizer, você sempre foi bem corajoso.

Um choque pareceu percorrer o corpo de Bill naquela hora. Stanley percebeu o desconforto e achou estranho.

\- L-Lembra quando eu disse que o B-Bowers tinha um motivo para fazer aquilo? - Perguntou ele e Stanley fez que sim com a cabeça. - Bom, eu não tava falando isso por me sentir mal. Ele realmente tem um.

Stanley franziu a testa, ajeitando-se na cama.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não posso falar muito porque não q-quero t-te envolver nisso, ok? - Bill disse, olhando cada olho de Stanley como se suas pupila fossem bolinhas de ping-pong. Stanley não sabia se achava fofo ou se começava a surtar de preocupação. Acabou não dizendo nada e só assentindo com a cabeça mais uma vez, ainda que seu rosto entregasse o quão desconfortável ele estava com aquele assunto. - Isso tudo aconteceu no ano passado, e-e-eu ainda não tinha brigado com a G-Greta, mas t-tava confuso com tudo ao meu re-redor. Acho que ainda t-tô…

Bill sentiu as mãos de Stanley novamente nas deles, como um sinal de que estava tudo bem e que aquele era um espaço seguro. Já não era a primeira vez que ele se sentia daquela forma com Stanley e provavelmente ele era a primeira pessoa, além de Ben, é claro, com quem ele se sentia confortável para falar sobre as coisas.

\- Meus pais acham que a G-G-Greta e eu temos alguma coisa - continuou ele. - A gente s-s-sempre foi muito próximo, só que não sentia nada do tipo por ela do jeito que eu sinto qua-qua-quando tô com você - o rosto dele corou ao dizer aquilo e Stan deu um mini-sorriso. - Mesmo assim, eu nunca p-p-podei as pessoas por falarem isso de nós dois. Era bem confortável pra mim, na verdade. Era como se… com tantas pessoas falando a mesma coisa, bom, talvez isso fosse v-v-verdade e eu queria muito que fosse a verdade.

Bill torceu o nariz e engoliu em seco.

\- E eu não faço a menor ideia do que eu sou - disse ele. - Tem vezes que eu pareço ter certeza, mas, sei lá… é estranho e _dói muito._

Stan passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo de Bill. Ele tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos que não segurou. Tentou pedir desculpas a Stan por estar estragando o momento, mas nada disso importava para Stan.

\- Isso faz parte de você, Bill - Stanley disse, referindo-se aos medos e as inseguranças dele. - E eu me apaixonei por essas partes também.

E mais uma vez naquela noite Bill quis beijá-lo de novo, porém continuou a história.

\- No meio dessa confusão e toda essa espécie de pressão, tinham as festas e as b-b-bebidas e, bom, eu acabei conhecendo alguém em uma dessas festas - contou ele, verificando o rosto de Uris como se procurasse algum sinal de raiva ou ciúmes. Stanley estaria mentindo se dissesse que uma pontada de ciúmes e até um pouco de inveja do tal alguém de Bill não tivesse o atingido, mas era algo pequeno perto de onde estavam. - Ele não era de D-Derry e eu pensei que se fosse para tirar a prova com a-alguém seria com ele. E foi…

Stanley assentiu com a cabeça. Bill e ele pensavam a mesma coisa naquele momento.

 _Queria que tivesse sido com você_.

\- Foi bom… pelo menos? - Stanley perguntou e Bill achou fofo o modo como ele estava tentando disfarçar o ciúmes.

\- Foi legal ficar com um garoto depois de tanto tempo re-reprimindo isso, sabe?

\- Eu sei como é - Stan disse, lembrando-se de uma viagem que fez com os seus pais e conheceu um garoto por lá. Era um pouco calado, mas no segundo seguinte em que conversaram já estavam rindo de qualquer besteira. Ele era legal. Foi o primeiro garoto com quem ficou e um dos melhores beijos que já tinha dado. _Nada comparado aos de Bill, claro_. Stanley lembrava-se de sentir uma espécie de descarga elétrica quando o beijou. No final da viagem, os dois apenas se despediram de uma forma muito sutil e nunca mais se viram depois disso. - Mas o que aconteceu com ele?

Bill deu uma risada do tipo daquelas que não tinha nada de engraçado.

\- Ele é o Connor - explicou Bill e Stanley arregalou os olhos tão rapido que até doeu. - Pois é, eu peguei o primo do Bowers.

\- Uau.

\- É.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

\- O Henry acabou des-descobrindo em uma festa que eu fui na casa da Greta - explicou ele. - Eu mal entendi o que tava a-acontecendo naquele dia, mas acho que eles c-chegaram a c-combinar tudo antes da g-gente ficar, sei lá.

 _Hipócrita de merda_ , pensou Stanley.

\- Tudo o que eu sei é que ele ameaçou contar pra todo mundo se eu não fizesse umas coisas. Tinham até f-f-fotos... - Bill fungou e então olhou para o Stanley. - E eu não sei como seria a reação do meu pai, então eu só obedeci.

Stanley só tinha ficado bravo daquele jeito quando Mike e ele haviam descoberto sobre o pai de Beverly e quando um grupo da escola havia sido racista com Mike. Ele só queria conseguir proteger todas aquelas pessoas que amava tanto.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso, Bill.

\- Não sinta - respondeu ele, olhando para baixo. - Eu não sou corajoso, Stan.

Stanley balançou a cabeça, colocando as duas mãos no rosto dele.

\- Claro que é - disse Stan. - Qualquer um na sua situação ficaria com medo.

Bill limpou uma lágrima. Sua expressão ainda não parecia convencida.

\- De qualquer forma, nesse ano eu descobri uma coisa sobre o B-Bowers. Foi sem querer, mas quando ele soube que eu s-sabia ficou m-muito assustado e foi por isso que eu fui falar com ele naquele dia. Pra e-estabelecer uma tré-trégua ou algo assim, porque eu já não a-aguentava mais ele machucando o G-Georgie ou o Ben, ou… enfim, eu não aguentava mais. 

Naquele momento, Stanley dividia-se em confortar o garoto e colocar seus neurônios para funcionar. Se fosse o que ele estava pensando, Bill provavelmente tinha descoberto sobre as pegações de Hocksetter e Bowers, exatamente como Beverly viu no dia da festa. Só que o que colocava Bill em desvantagem era a tal foto que os Bowers tinham contra ele. Talvez, se ele fizesse o pedido certo, poderia se livrar daquilo e libertar Bill daquela ameaça sem ter que agir do mesmo jeito que os homofóbicos hipócritas.

\- Sei que não quer me envolver nisso - Stanley começou a dizer - mas eu acho que eu sei do que você tá falando.

Bill uniu as sobrancelhas ainda um pouco desnorteado por tudo o que tinha falado.

\- Quando estiver tudo resolvido, eu explico melhor - Stanley disse e então sorriu. - O importante é você saber que não tá sozinho. Você nunca vai estar. Tenho certeza que Ben, Mike e a Bev vão ficar felizes de estar do seu lado. E eu também.

Bill sorriu triste.

\- E sobre aquilo de você não saber o que é, tá tudo bem também. Você não precisa se rotular. A gente pode descobrir isso junto também - disse e seu coração esquentou ao ver um sorriso genuíno nascer em seu rosto.

\- O-Obrigado, Stan - ele o abraçou apertado.

Quando se separaram do abraço, Stanley parou um momento apenas para olhar para Bill. Os grandes olhos azuis semicerrados enquanto o admiram de maneira tão afetuosa que ele nem sabia ser capaz de existir. Era diferente de todos os olhares que ele já tinha recebido antes e fazia todos os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem ao mesmo tempo que uma calmaria inexplicável passava em seu coração. Ele mal sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que já era pelo menos umas cinco da manhã ao ver a face de Bill ser iluminada lentamente pelo Sol que chegava da janela, deixando-o mais bonito ainda. _Se é que aquilo era possível_.

\- Eu acho que quero te beijar - Stanley disse e Bill deu risada - mas eu vou entender se-

Bill não esperou que Stanley terminasse e acabou indo para cima do outro para beijá-lo, deixando Uris levemente desnorteado com o beijo. O rosto do dois estava completamente vermelho quando se separaram e os dois riram.

\- A-Acho que eu nunca g-gostei tanto de um d-domingo antes - Bill comentou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo bagunçado por ele minutos atrás.

\- Eu também - disse e deu mais um selinho.

\- Por mim, eu ficava aqui p-para sempre - sussurrou Bill. Era um daqueles momentos fofos e perfeitos em que nada poderia estragar e foi com isso em mente que algo pareceu passar pela cabeça de Bill e ele saiu do colo de Stan, que ainda estava com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, o qual ele retribuiu. - Stan, antes eu preciso-

Bill é interrompido pelo vibrar de seu celular em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama de Stanley. Pegou o aparelho e, assim que viu o nome Georgie, sorriu amarela, atendendo a ligação e a colocando no viva-voz. 

\- _Que milagre! Eu pensei que você não ia atender de primeira já que tava se enroscando com o MEU professor particular!_ \- Georgie disse arrancando risadas de Stanley e conseguindo deixar Bill constrangido em meio a situação. - _Ele realmente aceitou beijos como pagamento?_

\- Oi, Georgie!

\- _Oi, cunhado!_

\- Georgie! - Bill exclamou com um rubor nas bochechas enquanto Georgie gargalhava do outro lado da linha e Stan o acompanhava olhando para Bill. - Você tá s-sozinho?

\- _Sim, relaxa. A mamãe e o papai ainda estão dormindo. Era o que eu deveria estar fazendo. E vocês também, aliás._ \- A entonação da voz dele fez Stan ter certeza que Georgie estava fazendo uma de suas caras travessas para sugerir o que eles estavam fazendo sozinhos ali, o que só fez Bill ficar mais vermelho ainda. E Stan, claro, mais apaixonado.

\- Tá t-tudo bem por aí? 

\- _Sim. Agora me deixa falar com o Stan em particular?_

Bill franziu a testa, olhando confuso para Stan, que apenas retribuiu o olhar e deu de ombros. 

\- Ah, ok. Eu acho… - disse e entregou o celular para Stanley. 

\- _Oi, cunhado. Já posso te chamar assim?_

\- Ainda é meio cedo, não?

\- _Se a gente considerar que é você e o meu irmão, então já é bem tarde na verdade. Aliás,_ _eu avisei_ \- cantarolou a última parte da frase, fazendo Stanley rir.

\- É, você avisou - Stan disse, olhando para Bill que parecia curioso ao ver o desenrolar da conversa. 

\- _Depois você me paga um sorvete no Toomey. Agora será que você pode desgrudar do meu irmão? Se meus pais acordarem e virem que ele não tá aqui, você não vai mais ter um namorado e eu não vou ter um irmão para tirar sarro. Sério! Eu tô quase pedindo um clone dele pro Adrian!_

\- Não faz isso - pediu Stan disfarçando a voz para Bill não perceber que era algo sério. - Eu já resolvi um problema assim e tem métodos mais fáceis. Na verdade, dá um bom trabalho pra resolver se você fizer desse jeito.

\- _O Bill tá prestando atenção, né?_

\- Com toda certeza.

Bill pareceu não desconfiar da conversa e então levantou-se da cama tanto para olhar seu cabelo no espelho como qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estar errado.

\- _Hmm, ok. Parecia ser um pedido legal… enfim, fala pro Bill parar de te beijar e voltar pra casa. Logo, logo meus pais vão acordar e eu não quero ter que quebrar outra braço pra desviar a atenção._

\- Você já fez isso? - Stanley estranhou. 

\- _Stanley, qual é!_

\- Ok.

\- _Ah, antes que eu me esqueça_ \- Uris ouviu Georgie suspirar através da linha. - _O Bill é um cara muito legal, ok? Eu não digo isso porque ele é o meu irmão. Ele pode não ser perfeito e já ter errado muito, mas ele não é uma má pessoa._ \- Enquanto Georgie falava, Stanley teve seus olhos grudados em Bill observando o resto das coisas em seu quarto. Uma imagem simples e que o fazia sentir um turbilhão de sentimentos, em apenas um segundo. - _Por favor, não machuque ele._

\- Eu prometo. - Stan sorriu olhando para o Bill. - Você é tão fofo!

\- _Cala a boca! Vocês tem quinze minutos_ \- e Georgie desligou.

Stanley foi até Bill.

\- O que ele queria?

\- Ele disse que é melhor você já voltar pra casa antes que os seus pais acordem - Stan contou e só então percebeu um detalhe. - Eles não sabiam que você iria dormir na casa de alguém?

Bill fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Eu tinha b-brigado com eles ontem - explicou ele. - Não terminou muito bem.

Stan torceu o nariz, sentindo-se incapaz naquela situação.

\- É melhor eu ir.

\- Claro.

Stanley pegou as roupas já secas de Bill e entregou para ele enquanto ele devolvia sua camiseta, tirando-a como se não fosse nada e fazendo Stanley ter alguns surtos internos. Bill pareceu perceber e deu risada da expressão dele.

Quando já estavam na porta, prontos para se despedir, Bill virou-se para Stanley com um leve receio aparentado em sua postura.

\- Eu não q-q-quero que isso seja algo de uma vez só - Bill disse e Stanley olhou embasbacado para ele. - Não sei o que pode acontecer d-daqui pra frente e eu nem sei o como eu iria fazer para isso realmente acontecer, mas, se você quiser que isso seja algo a mais, eu quero. _E muito_ \- disse a última parte olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Stanley, que o olhava embasbacado. - Achei b-bom te dizer agora, porque se você não quiser isso-

\- Eu quero - Stanley interrompeu ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto e pegando o rosto de Bill com as mãos. - Eu quero muito isso.

Bill sorriu.

\- Então você precisa me convidar pra sair. Já que eu já fiz isso p-primeiro.

Stanley não conseguiu evitar de rir.

\- Eu vou. E vai ser perfeito - disse dando um selinho antes de Bill abrir a porta e dizer:

\- Estarei contando os segundos.

Quando Bill saiu por aquela porta, Stanley só esperou o momento de que ficaria sabendo que aquilo era um sonho. Mas não era e tudo tinha acontecido exatamente daquela forma.

Assim que se virou, viu a imagem de Richie e Eddie com suas roupas de pijamas, parados e olhando para ele com olhos arregalados e as bocas abertas, como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

\- O QUE ACABOU DE ACONTECER?! – Richie e Eddie gritaram.

Stanley, então, alegre do jeito que estava, foi até a sala e colocou Twist and Shout dos Beatles para tocar. Ignorando todas as perguntas e surtos de suas fadas, ele começou a dançar animadamente.

Richie olhou para Eddie e com dar de ombros, começaram a dançar também com o outro.

E aquele foi um dos melhores dias da vida dos três.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM:
> 
> https://twitter.com/retroalaska/status/1284118748421656582?s=19
> 
> ♦ LINKS DA PLAYLIST:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	25. Sandy Bochechas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos! Tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Antes de tudo, eu queria agradecer ao incentivo da @bia_tozier pela mensagem super fofa que eu recebi. Vocês não fazem ideia de como eu fico feliz com todos os comentários que vocês mandam.
> 
> Peço desculpas pela demora dos capítulos. Esse mês tem sido bem complicado pra mim, pelas provas e por uns outros motivos aí que aaaaa são complicados. Por isso que já peço desculpas se eu não postar o segundo capítulo de novembro (prometo recompensar com mais em dezembro nas férias 😎)
> 
> Enfim, apesar de eu me sentir um pouco desmotivada para escrever, as mensagens de vocês me ajudam e eu prometo que vou escrever até o finalzinho ❤
> 
> AVISO: a primeira cena pode ter algum gatilho para quem é sensível a violência.
> 
> Dito isso, eu espero muito que vocês gostem do capítulo. Tô bem animada com o próximo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e cinco**

**"Sandy Bochechas"**

**Conforme as semanas se passaram, os treinos do time de futebol ficaram cada vez mais intensos.** A final estava apenas alguns dias de distância, assim como todos os olheiros das faculdades, que estavam caçando novos talentos em todas as escolas do país. Mike pensava nisso enquanto guardava suas coisas dentro do armário. Tinha uma pequena foto de Bev e Stanley na porta dele de quando os três tinham acampado no quintal da casa de Mike, e outra dele com seu avô, abraçados dentro do Space Needle, em Seattle. Eram suas fotos favoritas e sempre pareciam transmitir uma boa sensação de nostalgia, como se ele pudesse ouvir as risadas ao som de Childish Gambino e Twenty One Pilots. 

Naquele momento, no entanto, com duas bolsas enormes embaixo dos olhos e os ombros caídos, Mike só conseguia pensar em se jogar em um sofá qualquer e dormir. Stanley e Beverly sabiam bem como o rapaz odiava admitir quando algo de errado estava acontecendo com ele e, dentre os três, Hanlon era o que dava suporte aos dois na maior parte das vezes. Por isso, mesmo sentindo cada parte de seu corpo estar cansada, ele queria continuar fazendo as mesmas coisas. Ele precisava continuar. 

Fechou a porta do armário e deu de cara com Victor Criss encostado ao lado, um sorriso sacana brincando em seu rosto. Mike uniu as sobrancelhas e logo olhou em volta do vestiário para ver se ainda tinha alguém lá. Não era como se os outros jogadores do time fossem fazer algo por ele e, sinceramente, ele se garantia facilmente sozinho, porém era sempre bom ter alguém em volta para intimidar. Para o seu azar, o último jogador havia acabado de sair não fazia nem um minuto, então Hanlon e Criss estavam sozinhos.

\- Posso ajudar? – Mike perguntou, já com a cara emburrada e o encarando. Não sentia medo de nenhum membro da gangue de Bowers, Criss muito menos. Mike até mesmo ousava dizer que ele e Belch eram os menos piores, que até que dava para conversar com os dois e chegar a algum acordo. Óbvio que isso não apagava nenhuma das barbaridades que eles já fizeram tanto com ele quanto com Beverly e Stanley. Sem nem contar com Bem Hanscon. Até hoje a imagem da barriga do garoto sangrando em um formato de H o fazia mal só de pensar. E o loiro quem lhe encarava com um sorriso de lado em seu rosto e com os braços cruzados era tão culpado quanto Bowers e o resto, isso era fato. 

\- Na verdade, você pode sim – Criss disse em um tom de voz tão calmo, que soou até assustador para Mike. – Você sabe como eu odeio esses atletinhas de merda, não sabe?

Mike tentou não parecer mais confuso do que já estava, mas foi quase que inevitável, então ele apenas deu de ombros, fechando sua mochila e atento para ver se o outro não iria roubá-lo, como tinha feito antes na terceira série. Uma parte dele torcia demais para que Criss passasse nas provas da escola, assim, ele não teria que ter aguentado o outro durante mais tempo. De qualquer forma, aquele era o seu último ano de Ensino Médio e ele com certeza iria passar e deixar aquilo tudo para trás. 

\- O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

\- Bom, você tecnicamente é um atletinha de merda também, Hanlon – disse ele e riu ao ver o maxilar de Mike trancar. – Mas você não tem a grana deles e isso difere você deles, entendeu? Enfim, eu vou ser bem direto com você, porque tempo é dinheiro. Aliás, você tem grana aí?

\- Não – mentiu Mike. 

\- Que pena. Se você tivesse eu até negociaria... – Criss disse, puxando um soco-inglês da sua calça. Mike não poderia dizer aquilo era surpresa para ele, afinal, já tinha visto aquela arma antes. – Você vai me escutar direitinho: sai dessa porra de time antes das finais e nada vai te acontecer, entendeu?

\- Quem te pagou para fazer isso foram eles? – Mike perguntou e os olhos de Criss apenas arregalaram à medida que ele encostava o soco-inglês perto de seu peito. 

\- Foram. 

Mike engoliu em seco por pura raiva. Considerando as opções que ele tinha ali, não era nada sensato dizer que ele não sairia do time porra nenhuma – o que ele queria cuspir na cara de Criss. Mas ele não poderia de forma alguma se rebaixar aquilo. 

\- Mike, você tá bem? – Os dois ouviram a voz de Ben ecoar do outro lado do vestiário. O garoto também encarava Criss de uma forma que ele sabia que o loiro acharia desrespeitoso, mas Mike nem ao menos ligava para isso, porque de certa forma estava surpreso por Ben estar ali o peitando por ele. Mesmo depois de já ter passado pelo que ele passou. 

\- Tá sim, gorducho – Victor disse, guardando o soco-inglês na calça novamente e tornou-se para Mike de novo. - Você tem até amanhã. 

Dito isso, saiu andando até a direção da saída, onde Ben encontrava-se, trombando seu ombro com força no dele. Assim que ele foi embora, Ben foi até Mike, quem ainda estava um pouco perturbado com aquela cena toda. 

\- Você tá bem mesmo?

\- Sim, eu tô – disse Mike, omitindo a parte de que estava tentando processar ainda o que tinha ouvido de Victor Criss. Os outros não só o não defenderiam, como também tinham mandado Criss ir até ele. Tudo isso porque ele só estava no time. Era revoltante e machucava muito. – Obrigado por isso. Você foi bem corajoso em encarar ele.

Ben balançou a cabeça, como quem dissesse que não foi nada, e Mike comprimiu os lábios.

\- Mas não aconselho fazer de novo. Eles são doidos.

\- Que nem você tava fazendo? – perguntou Bem, irônico e Mike deu de ombros. 

\- Não vou abaixar a cabeça pra nenhum deles – respondeu ele e Ben acenou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento e, diferente de como seria com muitas pessoas, não foi nada desconfortável. Sentia que era porque Ben era um deles, do grupo. Tanto ele como Bill encaixavam em uma peça perfeita junto a ele, Stan e Bev. Estava pensando ainda sobre aquela peça quando a imagem de seus melhores amigos veio até ele. Stanley e Beverly. - Pode me fazer um favor?

\- Claro.

– Isso pode ficar só entre a gente?

Ben uniu as sobrancelhas, confuso. 

\- Não quero que o Stanley ou a Bev saibam disso. Principalmente a Beverly – enfatizou ele e logo deu uma suavizada na expressão tensa, olhando com malícia para o outro. – Sei como vocês dois têm se falado bastante nos últimos dias.

A cara de confusão dele ficou completamente vermelha e Mike deu uma risada fraca. 

\- Tudo bem – Ben disse com uma risada nervosa. Aparentemente enfrentar um doido como Victor Criss não era nada quando se tratava de conversar com a ruiva. – Mas por quê?

Mike suspirou fundo. 

\- É uma longa história – respondeu ele. 

\- Eu tenho tempo. 

Ben sorriu e Mike viu naquele sorriso outro indício de que ele estava certo sobre o outro. Ele era do grupo. Ele fazia parte deles. Hanlon acenou com a cabeça e logo os dois estavam a se dirigir para a sorveteria de Fred Toomey, point especial para todos eles e que Ben precisava ser introduzido também. Lá eles conversaram e fortaleceram o que seria o desenrolar de uma grande amizade.

***

Se tinha algo que Stanley não poderia fazer agora era reclamar. Para falar a verdade, depois que ele tinha passado aquela madrugada inteira com Bill, ele nem mesmo sentia-se na vontade de reclamar. Ainda não tinha caído a ficha de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo e nem quando contou para Bev e para Mike ele conseguiu acreditar. Era como se um grande óculos cor-de-rosa fosse colocado diante de seus olhos e até as coisas ruins na vida fossem perfeitas. Stanley nem mesmo achou ruim quando Wise praticamente o humilhou por ele ter pedido a ir ao banheiro ou quando Richie e Eddie começaram sua sessão de flertes passivo-agressivos. 

Pelo menos uma vez na vida tudo parecia bem e ele se sentia feliz e animado com algo depois de muito tempo e, obviamente, tudo o que ele queria fazer era viver aquele momento. Mas, como tudo na vida não era verdadeiramente perfeito, Stanley e Bill ainda não tinham encontrado um momento para que pudessem ficar à vontade daquele jeito de novo. E já tinham se passado duas semanas, então Stanley realmente estava um pouco incomodado. 

O motivo era simples: Derry. Com tudo o que Stanley sabia sobre a vida de Bill, principalmente sobre os seus pais, ele não queria correr risco nenhum. Além de querer que Denbrough se sentisse o mais confortável o possível quando estivessem juntos. Quando não era Derry que impedia os dois, eram as provas e os trabalhos que os professores marcavam, principalmente Wise. Stanley tinha até mesmo a teoria de que Wise sabia que ele estava feliz e então queria acabar com a sua felicidade, marcando milhões de atividades em duplas pré-estabelecidas por ele – o que só indicava um trauma pelo sorteio passado. Ele ainda tinha que agradecer a Georgie por aquele favor. 

De qualquer forma, tratando-se de seu último ano e toda a questão da faculdade, suas notas não poderiam mudar não importando o quão apaixonado estivesse e tanto ele quanto Bill sabiam disso. 

Nenhuma dessas coisas, porém, impediu os dois de conversarem. Eles se falavam todos os dias, mandando memes um para o outro e flertando sempre que podiam, fosse por palavras ou por olhares que os dois trocavam em todas as aulas. Era parecido com o que eles faziam no começo, quando ainda não se falavam direito, só que dessa vez eles sentavam-se mais perto e, claro, tinha sempre um sorrisinho estampado em seu rosto. “Vocês nem disfarçam mais, não é?” Beverly tinha dito isso aos dois em uma das trocas de aula. 

Mas isso era apenas porque ela sabia sobre os dois, porque, no geral, eles eram bem discretos. Stanley dizia isso porque definitivamente não conhecia Richie e Eddie. Eles sim não eram nada discretos! Aliás, Stanley ainda lembrava-se do dia em que os dois finalmente ficaram juntos e, como a criança de quase onze anos que era, foi bem chocante, ainda que ele estivesse aliviado por não ter que aturar as brigas dos dois. Mal sabia ele que eles brigavam até mesmo namorando. 

\- Eu não sabia que era semana! – Choramingou Richie afundando-se no travesseiro em cima do colo de Eddie, o qual revirava os olhos ao balançar a cabeça. – Eu não tô querendo ver a cara daquela gente, Eds. A gente precisa ir mesmo?

\- Sim, Richie. É importante, lembra? Você já não é mais uma fada bebê!

\- Eu sei – bufou. 

Stanley olhava aquela cena com uma xícara de café nas mãos com descrença.

\- Onde vocês precisam ir essa semana?

\- Ah, é um outro evento das fadas – Eddie explicou. – Meio que uma grande reunião sobre o Mundo das Fadas, as baixas de cada departamento e uma votação sobre os representantes do Conselho.

\- Isso também é nessa semana? – Richie perguntou e Eddie afirmou com os olhos arregalados. Ele então levantou-se e deu risada. – Eu definitivamente não vou votar na Myra.

\- Eu também não vou votar na sua ex – Eddie disse, cruzando os braços e Richie franziu a testa. – Ela é muito fofoqueira.

\- Quem é a sua ex, Richie?

\- A Sandy – respondeu ele, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Eddie com um olhar convencido no rosto. – Eddie morre de ciúmes dela.

\- Não morro, não! – Exclamou ele e então fez um bico. – Só não gosto tanto do jeito doido dela! Ela é toda feliz o tempo todo, meio good vibes, argh! Ninguém é feliz daquele jeito.

\- Ah, ela não é tão ruim assim, vai! – Richie comentou sabendo que Eddie iria ficar furioso e logo tratou de beijar sua bochecha. – Mas não leva isso pro lado pessoal, Eds! Ela é uma boa pessoa e é bem competente cuidando dos arquivos.

\- Ela cuida de arquivos? – Stanley perguntou interessado e Richie fez que sim com a cabeça. – O que tem de importante nisso? São andamentos de processos que nem os que tem aqui no meu mundo?

\- Mais ou menos. O Mundo das Fadas também tem a parte Judiciária, que eu espero nunca passar porque deve ser horrível! – Richie balançou os ombros como se tivesse medo. – Tem vários departamentos. O que a Sandy foi eleita foi de arquivos de todas as fadas e seus respectivos protegidos. Mas tem outros também que tratam sobre acontecimentos do mundo de vocês que são considerados sobrenaturais ou aqueles que são só incertos mesmo. 

Stanley arqueou as sobrancelhas, impressionado.

\- Tenho certeza que aqueles arquivos devem saber exatamente quem matou o Kennedy.

\- É por isso que não acho que alguém como a Sandy deve cuidar deles! – Exclamou Eddie. 

Stanley deu risada.

\- Você iria odiar ela, Stan.

\- Que nada, meu querido Eds. O Stanley tá tão apaixonado que não é capaz de odiar ninguém.

Stanley revirou os olhos rindo. Aquilo era parcialmente verdade. 

\- Afinal, quando vocês vão sair? – Eddie perguntou.

\- Eu não sei! – Disse ele, jogando-se na cama de forma dramática. – É complicado porque todo mundo na cidade conhece os pais dele e, bem, vocês sabem como Derry é. Bando de fofoqueiros! 

\- É, iguais a Sandy...

\- Ciumento – Richie provocou, abraçando-o por trás. – E se você o levasse para um lugar que não fosse Derry?

\- Como assim? – Stanley perguntou. 

\- Bom, nós ainda existimos, sabia? Você desejar algum lugar que só tenha vocês dois e, bom...

\- Poderia dar certo – Stan sentou-se na cama. – Mas como eu explicaria para ele isso? Tipo, teoricamente, ainda estaríamos em Derry e não temos lugares abrindo direto. 

\- Sei lá, Stan! Você que costuma pensar nessas coisas.

\- Vou pensar em algo – disse ele e então seu celular vibrou. Era Mike e Beverly avisando que já estavam na frente de sua casa para as corridas de sexta-feira. – Preciso ir. O que vocês vão ficar fazendo hoje?

\- Acho que temos que dar uma passada no Conselho – Richie revirou os olhos. – Por que eles não podem fazer isso tudo em um dia só?

\- Porque essas coisas demoram, Richie – Eddie disse, provocativo. – E além disso, você tem que apoiar a Sandy Bochechas. Não é?

***

Mike já estava na sua quinta volta enquanto Stanley e Beverly, na garupa da bicicleta de Uris, na sua primeira. Até que ele não estava com tanto sono como os outros dias, achava que a conversa com Richie e Eddie tinha o deixado mais alerto. Beverly também não parecia tão sonolenta, entretanto, tinha algo em sua expressão que incomodava Stanley. Parecia um pouco tensa.

\- O que foi, Bevvie? Quer que eu vá mais rápido?

\- Não – disse ela calmamente e descendo da garupa. Cobriu-se com seu casaco cinza e foi então que Stanley percebeu que ela olhava para Mike. – Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com o Mike. 

Stanley franziu a testa, confusa.

\- Com o Mike?

\- Sim – afirmou ela. – Ele anda tão estranho ultimamente. Sei lá. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Eu não percebi nada.

\- Óbvio que não – Bev sorriu, olhando para ele com provocação. – Você tá no modo Bill Denbrough de mundo, não deve estar percebendo nada ao seu redor.

Stanley pensava como era impressionante como Beverly e Richie eram parecidos. Tornou-se a olhar para Mike. Via seu amigo correr e começou a pensar nos dias anteriores. Ele realmente parecia mais distante do que o normal. Stanley sentiu-se mal por não ter notado aquilo.

\- As finais estão chegando, não é?

\- Sim – Bev confirmou.

\- Há quanto tempo ele tá treinando desse jeito?

\- Eu acho que já tem duas semanas.

\- Ele deve estar cansado e muito tenso – Stanley comprimiu os lábios. Conhecia Mike o suficiente para saber que ele poderia se esgotar inteiro para treinar. Foi então que teve uma ideia. – Sobe aí, Bev.

A ruiva obedeceu e logo Stanley estava pedalando mais forte para poder alcançar Mike. O garoto olhou para ele com um misto de confusão e diversão em seu rosto.

\- Já falei que bicicleta não vale – disse ele, ainda correndo.

\- Relaxa, o Stanny não vai aguentar tanto também – Beverly disse e Stanley a fuzilaria com os olhos, se o que ela dissesse não fosse verdade. Ele realmente precisava fazer mais exercícios! – Para um pouquinho porque o Stan quer falar uma coisa.

Mike foi parando de correr aos poucos e foi até eles depois. Os três resolveram se sentar na beirada da fonte de água do parque e Bev deu uns sanduíches naturais que tinha feito mais cedo para cada um, fazendo uma espécie de piquenique.

\- O que foi, Stan? – Mike perguntou, após uma grande mordida do sanduíche e arregalando os olhos. – Uau! Isso tá bom!

\- Por que a surpresa? – Bev perguntou contrariada e antes que começasse mais algumas das discussões, Stan interrompeu.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia para hoje à noite – começou Stan e os dois tornaram-se para ele. – Como vocês sabem, eu quero muito sair com o Bill, porque nós não tivemos tempo nenhum para curtir.

\- E eu só queria comentar que vocês conseguem ser mais lerdos ficando do que quando ainda nem conversavam.

\- Tenho que concordar com a Bev – Mike disse. – Por que não leva ele para o seu quarto de novo?

Stanley cruzou os braços enquanto Mike e Beverly riam da cara dele.

\- Ok, como eu ia dizendo, eu tava pensando em levá-lo no parque de diversões hoje. Lá tem bastante lugar e acho que dá pra dar uns perdidos em um dos brinquedos e-

\- Você convocou essa mini-reunião pra dizer que vai beijar o Bill no meio de um monte de criança? – Mike perguntou e Beverly segurou o riso ao ver a cara de Stanley desacreditado. – Eu preciso treinar!

\- Não – Stan disse, levando lentamente Mike de volta ao seu lugar. – Era aonde eu queria chegar. Eu e a Bev notamos que você tem se esforçado mais do que o normal nesses treinos. O que o justo porque as finais estão vindo aí. Mas Mike isso já tá ficando exagerado.

\- É, Mike... – Bev começou e ele virou-se para ela. – Eu entendo o que tá em jogo, mas você precisa descansar também para estar bem e dar o seu melhor nas finais também...

Aos olhos de Stanley, analisando aquele momento, Mike pareceu ainda mais desconfortável e cansado do que antes. Talvez ele estivesse enxergando o que Beverly estava antes ou estivesse sendo paranoico, mas tinha algo estranho. Mike apenas acenou com a cabeça depois de algum tempo e disse:

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou dar uma desacelerada no ritmo.

Bev sorriu e abraçou o amigo de lado. 

\- Mas eu ainda não entendi sobre o parque de diversões.

\- Nem eu.

\- Se vocês me deixassem explicar – Stan começou com irritação em sua voz. – Eu pensei que já que eu quero sair com o Bill, o Mike precisa se divertir e a Bev precisa dar uns beijos no Ben-

\- EI!

\- Achei que a gente poderia dar um grande rolê e irmos todos juntos!

\- Isso pode ser divertido – Mike comentou. – Mas vocês precisam fazer um rodízio entre os casais porque se eu ficar de vela vou ficar bem bravo, ok?

\- Fechado – Stan disse e os três deram um abraço em grupo.

***

\- O que eu errei aqui? – Georgie perguntou, indicando uma das questões na folha de atividades para Stanley.

\- Aqui, olha. Era para esse cinco ser negativo por você ter multiplicado com o menos um. Aí afetou o resultado final – explicou Stanley e Georgie choramingou. – Ei, fica tranquilo! Eu sei que você sabe a matéria. Deve estar cansado.

\- Um pouco, sim – Georgie disse. – Estava estudando para a prova de Biologia ontem de madrugada. Você por acaso não seria um gênio na Biologia, seria?

\- Gênio eu não diria, mas eu vou bem sim. Quer ajuda?

\- Hoje não – Georgie deitou sua cabeça na mesa. Apesar das brincadeirinhas, Stanley conseguia ver como o outro estava cansado. 

\- Que tal terminarmos por hoje, hein? – perguntou Stanley e os olhinhos de Georgie até brilharam em agradecimento. 

\- Legal! Obrigado! – Disse ele, quase saindo correndo pela sala, mas voltando alguns segundos depois. – Ah, eu ouvi o Adrian falando que estava querendo falar alguma coisa com os seus amigos virtuais – Georgie piscou e Stanley riu ao perceber que aquele era um código para Richie e Eddie. Os dois não estavam com ele hoje, já que ele tinha dito que talvez encontrasse com Bill naquele dia e seria um pouco estranho flertar enquanto eles estivessem presentes. – Era alguma coisa sobre algum protocolo.

Stanley franziu a testa, mas logo suavizou ao ver Bill descendo as escadas.

\- Eu vou avisar para eles – respondeu ele e Georgie acenou a cabeça, piscando maliciosamente assim que viu seu irmão ao seu lado. – Então, acabamos a aula por hoje, certo?

\- Certíssimo. Dispensado.

\- ÓTIMO – disse e jogou as folhas de atividade para cima. 

\- G-Georgie! 

\- Me desculpa! Acho que alguém vai ter que ajudar o Stanley a pegar todas essas folhas, não é? – disse Georgie com sua voz de falsa inocência, deixando Bill de boca aberta pela audácia e Stanley balançando a cabeça desacreditado também. O garoto saiu correndo pela escada e então Bill e Stanley estavam sozinhos na sala. 

Foi inevitável que um sorriso surgisse nos lábios de Stanley enquanto ele olhava para Bill, mas conteve-se, fingindo irritação por ter que “pegar todas folhas sozinho.” Bill balançou a cabeça rindo e agachou-se para ajudá-lo. 

\- F-Foi c-combinado?

\- Não – Stan respondeu. – Desde quando Georgie Denbrough precisa combinar para fazer as coisas, não é?

\- Pois é – Bill riu e os dois olharam um para o outro. Notaram que estavam bem perto. – Sentiu minha falta, é?

\- Sempre – disse Stanley e roubou-lhe um selinho rápido e, por mais que Bill ficasse tenso, aquilo não deixava de ser excitante. Os dois levantaram-se. – Eu tava pensando… 

Bill deu as folhas de volta para Stanley enquanto um sorriso brincava em seu rosto.

\- A gente poderia ir no parque de diversão hoje. Vai ter um evento esta noite e achei que seria um jeito legal de unir o grupo e… Bom…

\- A-Aproveitar outras c-coisas? - Bill perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- É. Ouvi dizer que tem um tal de labirinto no escuro - Stan dizia enquanto rodeava Bill. - Deve ser legal, sei lá, se perder por lá.

Bill deu uma risada nervosa.

\- T-Tudo bem. Me convenceu - Bill disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Stanley para falar perto de seu ouvido. - Estarei contando os segundos pra me perder lá com você. 

Stanley sorriu e a vontade que sentia de beijar Bill naquele momento era tanto que ele quase o agarrou ali mesmo na sala, mas os dois ouviram um barulho de chaves na porta e de afastaram rapidamente antes que Zack entrasse na sala. Stanley começou a falar sobre qualquer coisa nos exercícios de Georgie apenas para disfarçar o clima, por mais que Bill e ele só conseguissem sentir o calor daquele momento.

\- Então, se ele prestar mais atenção nisso daqui e- Ah! Oi, sr. Denbrough! - Cumprimentou Stanley quando ele chegou a sala. 

\- Boa tarde, Stanley. Onde está o Georgie?

\- Ah, já terminamos a aula por hoje - explicou Stan. - Só estou passando alguns detalhes do desempenho dele para o Bill.

\- Entendo - Zack disse. - Pode passar pra mim da próxima vez. As notas do Bill nunca foram tão boas assim.

Bill sorriu falso. Stanley via como ele ficava desconfortável na presença do pai. 

\- Como preferir, senhor.

\- Aliás, Stanley, eu estava conversando com a Sharon e acho que não nos sentimos confortáveis com você fazendo todo esse trabalho de graça - disse ele e Stanley estava pronto para argumentar de que não tinha problema nenhum com isso, mas Zack o interrompeu. - Vamos negociar um valor, tudo bem?

Stanley olhou para Bill e depois para ele e então sorriu.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Ótimo. Bill te acompanha até a porta.

E assim Bill o fez. Quando os dois estavam já na varanda, os dois se olharam e riram, mas Denbrough ainda continuava com um olhar estranho em seu rosto.

\- Ei - Stanley o chamou. - Você é perfeito. Não importa nenhuma nota ou nada disso, ok? 

Bill sorriu ainda que triste.

\- O-Obrigado.

Stanley o abraçou de lado e depois foi andando pela rua, não antes de dizer:

\- Te vejo mais tarde.

***

Stanley sentia-se bem. Um de seus grandes medos de começar a ter um relacionamento com alguém era de não conseguir conciliar as amizades, os estudos e o amor. Ainda mais tendo Padrinhos Mágicos. Mas tudo parecia estar indo bem e ele estava bem animado para a noite daquele dia.

\- Richie! Eddie! Cheguei! - Disse ele ao tentar abrir a porta do quarto, porém ela estava emperrada. Tentou forçar a fechadura de novo e a porta continuou intacta. Franziu a testa, achando aquilo muito estranho. Stan olhou para o chão e viu uma linha de pó marrom acompanhando a divisória da porta, o que além de tê-lo deixado furioso, fez com que ele bufasse. 

\- Ei! Eu espero muito que os dois estejam vestidos quando eu entrar!

Com um pouco de força, ele conseguiu empurrar a porta de seu quarto e entrar para encontrar Richie e Eddie, escondidos debaixo da cama. Apesar de tudo, ficou aliviado por eles estarem realmente vestidos.

\- Mas o que porra vocês estão fazendo aí embaixo? E o que é aquilo na porta?! 

Richie saiu rapidamente debaixo da cama, parecendo uma lagartixa rastejando e logo fechou a porta novamente, ignorando Stanley e colocando mais do pó marrom na porta. Eddie também saiu de lá e materializou o livro das fadas, colocando-o no chão e folheando suas páginas freneticamente.

\- Ei! O que tá acontecendo? 

\- O Eddie aconteceu!

\- AGORA A CULPA É MINHA?

\- Não sei, Eds! Não foi você que insinuou que a Sandy era corrupta?

\- FOI UMA BRINCADEIRA! Eu não sabia que a sua ex era completamente doida! 

\- Mas do que vocês estão falando? E POR QUE TEM PÓ MARROM NA PORTA?

\- É canela - Eddie explicou e com um estalar de dedos surgiu mais canela em pó na entrada da porta. Stanley não estava gostando nada daquilo. - Impede fadas de entrar nos lugares.

\- Tem alguma fada vindo pra cá? 

\- Sim, a doida da Sandy Bochechas!

\- Para de chamar ela assim! - Richie disse.

\- Por que você defende tanto ela? Eu não defendo a Myra desse jeito! 

\- A Myra é uma escrota! 

\- A SUA EX TÁ VINDO BATER NA GENTE!

\- SÉRIO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO BRIGANDO POR CAUSA DAS EX's DE VOCÊS? - Stanley descontrolou-se. Um estrondo vindo da porta chamou a atenção dos três e eles deram um grito se abraçando. Mais um estrondo foi ouvido e então outro ainda mais forte até que a porta abriu-se. 

A primeira coisa que Stanley viu foi um coturno rosa chock caminhando lentamente pelo seu tapete de veludo fofinho e logo seu olhar não preciso subir tanto porque a garota em questão era um pouco mais baixa que Eddie. 

\- Achei vocês! - Cantarolou ela com a voz suave, entrando cada vez mais no quarto. Era algo bizarro alguém tão colorido parecido ter saído de um desenho animado parecer tão ameaçador. 

As roupas e o cabelo eram coloridas como todas as roupas das fadas eram, mas a única coisa que Stanley conseguiu dizer olhando para a moça que sorria de forma pretenciosa para os seus Padrinhos Mágicos:

\- Richie, por que tem uma fada vestida como uma bandeira bissexual no meu quarto?

\- Essa é a sua pergunta? - Eddie disse irritado.

A garota-fada olhou para baixo e viu o rastro de canela que tinha deixado por ter esbarrado na divisória da porta e, inesperadamente, começou a gargalhar. Os três se entreolharam com expressões muito confusas no rosto. Ela ria tanto que até chegou a cair no chão.

\- Vocês acreditaram no que eu disse sobre a canela?! - Perguntou ela em meio às gargalhadas e Eddie revirou os olhos. Enquanto a fada se recompunha, limpando uma das lágrimas, Richie engoliu em seco e então tornou-se para Eddie.

\- Eddie, pede desculpas - sussurrou ele para o namorado.

Eddie cruzou os braços.

\- Não, eu não fiz nada de errado.

\- Por que você não pede logo desculpas? - Stanley perguntou de uma vez. - Ela não parece ser tão ruim assim…

\- Ela não é. Eu juro! - Richie disse. - É um pouco doidinha emocionalmente, mas ela é uma boa pessoa. 

\- Ela contou do protocolo pro Don e pro Adrian! E se ela contasse para a Myra? - Eddie sussurrou para Richie. - Eu só disse o que eu pensei na hora! Era uma crítica construtiva! 

\- Que merda de protocolo é esse que vocês tanto falam? - Stan perguntou. - Georgie falou que Adrian queria falar sobre isso com vocês! 

\- Não é nada! - Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e Stanley ficou irritado. 

\- Vocês acham que eu sou burro? Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui e eu quero saber o que é agora! 

Richie revirou os olhos e, antes que ele falasse, Eddie tomou a frente para ir até a garota da cabelo rosa. Chegando mais de perto, ele conseguiu que ver que até a maquiagem dela tinha as cores rosa, roxo e azul, exatamente na mesma posição da bandeira. 

\- Olha, me desculpa por ter te chamado de corrupta na frente dos seus superiores - Eddie disse ainda que contrariado. - Mas você tem que admitir que não foi nada legal contar pras outras pessoas que a gente tava procurando aquele arquivo, não é?

Stanley ouviu Richie dar um tapa no próprio rosto. Sandy piscou algumad vezes com seus pequenos olhos recheados de maquiagem com purpurina e então sorriu para Eddie, que achou aquela reação. 

\- Você tem razão - Sandy riu fraco. - Não foi nada legal da minha parte. Eu deveria ser mais legal mesmo...

\- Obrigado por reconhecer - Eddie disse com tom de dúvida. 

\- Claro - sorriu ela e então olhou para os dois que estavam ao fundo, focando mais em Richie. - E eu consigo ver que vocês três estão meio afastados por algum assunto não resolvido. E como eu tô tentando ser mais legal, vou ajudar vocês com isso.

Eddie então viu ela pegar um pózinho cor-de-rosa dentro de sua bolsa e colocar em uma das palmas das mãos. 

\- Como assim?

\- Relaxa, você vai amar! - Disse ela dando uns pulinhos que em qualquer outra situação seria muito fofo. - Ah, e só pra deixar bem claro. O que impede fadas de entrar é licor de morango.

\- Sandy, o que você vai f-

Richie não conseguiu terminar de falar porque logo ela tinha sobrado o pó colorido em cima deles e o três caíram no chão. Sandy riu de novo e disse:

\- Me avisem quando vocês estiverem de bem um com o outro, ok? Ai, ai, eu tenho tanta coisa pra fazer. Será que eles ainda vão deixar eu ficar com o meu empreguinho? Amo tanto meu trabalho. Que saco! 

Stanley foi o primeiro a se levantar. Tinha um pouco do pó em sua boca e ele cuspiu um pouco.

\- Mas que merda aconteceu? - Disse e então arregalou os olhos. Sua voz. Aquela não era sua voz. Foi então que ele percebeu que estava olhando as coisas muito de um de ponto-de-vista menor. 

\- MERDA! - Virou-se para trás e se viu olhando para ele próprio, como se fosse um espelho.

\- POR QUE EU TÔ NO CORPO DO RICHIE?! - Era a voz de Richie falando, mas o surto era característico de Eddie.

\- Merda! 

Sandy tinha trocado seus corpos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ❤
> 
> P. S.: para aqueles que estão confusos com a Sandy, no livro de It ela é realmente uma ex-namorada de Richie já na fase adulta. Relaxem porque não vai ter nenhum triângulo amoroso, ok?
> 
> ♦ THREAD DE PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://twitter.com/lizzzfn/status/1267408374544695300
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	26. Freaky Friday - parte um

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e seis**

**“Freaky Friday - parte um”**

**Aquele dia não poderia ficar mais estranho,** ou pelo menos era isso que Stanley queria pensar. Já não bastasse uma fada passivo-agressiva representante do orgulho bissexual tivesse vindo sujar seu quarto com purpurina rosa, além da canela que suas fadas tinham espalhado, e trocado os seus corpos, agora ele tinha que aguentar os surtos de Eddie também, o qual estava furiosamente andando de um lado para o outro, parando vez ou outra em frente ao espelho só para comprovar o que ele já sabia: _ele estava no corpo de Richie_!

Apesar de Stanley sempre se orgulhar de ter um raciocínio rápido, o cérebro dele não estava conseguindo processar o corpo de Richie tendo os trejeitos e falando como Eddie. Na verdade, ele não conseguia processar absolutamente nada, porque tudo o que ele pensava era que estava alguns centímetros mais baixo e aquilo o fazia se perguntar se ele não deveria se juntar aos surtos do Eddie. 

\- NÓS ESTAMOS FODIDOS - ele disse após a última checagem no espelho com um bico tão grande que poderia bater no teto. - EU ODEIO A SANDY! 

\- Ah, Eds - Richie levantou-se para falar com ele, segurando o riso. Aparentemente ele estava bem calmo com a situação e estava encarando tudo com uma grande brincadeira. - Por que você tá reclamando? Você continua muito gato…

\- Richie, dá pra parar de dar em cima dele quando estiver com o MEU corpo?! Isso é bizarro! - Stanley exclamou enquanto Eddie confirmava várias vezes com a cabeça e Richie levantou as duas mãos em rendição. 

\- Tudo bem, Stan the man. Mas só porque você tá me pedindo com a minha carinha favorita do Eds.

\- CALA A BOCA, RICHIE! - Stanley e Eddie gritaram e Richie deu de ombros. 

\- Ok, já chega - Stan levantou-se, passando as mãos no cabelo (novamente sentindo-se estranho por não ser o cabelo encaracolado dele). - Vamos acabar logo com isso. Eu desejo que-

\- Não funciona assim - Richie suspirou, jogando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. - A mágica dela é meio diferente da nossa.

Stanley franziu a testa.

\- Diferente da de vocês? Como assim é diferente da de vocês? Mágica é mágica, não é?

\- É, deveria ser assim. Mas como ela tem um “papel” – Eddie fez um gesto exagerado de aspas com as mãos, deixando explícito sua raiva e desgosto por Sandy – acima do nosso no Conselho, ela tem suas vantagens... Tem uma espécie de hierarquia entre a mágica das fadas e quando tem algum tipo de conflito, vencem quem tem a maior autoridade. 

\- Aquela cocaína rosa é bem potente - Richie comprimiu os lábios. Se fosse em outra situação, Stanley provavelmente teria rido. Stan olhou para o chão em busca do tal pozinho de Sandy, mas aparentemente ele tinha desaparecido após o pedido. _Ah, aquilo não era nada bom!_

\- Mas… Isso não faz sentido! A mágica de vocês deveria ter a mesma potência que a dela.

\- Até tem, só que são de hierarquias diferentes - Eddie explicou com mau humor em sua voz. - Como ela tem um cargo acima do nosso, teoricamente tem mais poder que a gente para se fazer cumprir a sua função.

Ao mesmo tempo que Stanley achava aquilo muito interessante - uma vez que achava que as fadas pareciam uma sociedade muito mais moderna e evoluída que a dele - ele não pôde deixar de pensar que tinha que estar no parque de diversões daqui a duas horas e ele com certeza não poderia aparecer lá com o corpo de Eddie.

_Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, MERDA!_

\- Não podemos ficar desse jeito! - Stanley disse. - E nem vocês podem. Não era hoje aquela tal de votação das Fadas?

Stanley tirou a conclusão de que os dois nem ao menos se lembravam daquilo pelos olhares arregalados estampados no rosto dos dois.

\- PUTA MERDA! SIM! - Eddie voltou a andar de um lado para o outro de novo e Richie indo atrás dele, dessa vez um pouco mais tenso que antes. 

Stanley estava com vontade de os seguir também, mas sua cabeça só conseguia pensar em seus amigos e Bill. Ele queria muito estar lá para poder curtir com eles, ainda mais porque Mike parecia tão estressado nos últimos tempos, ele queria estar lá para ele. Sabia também que Ben provavelmente precisaria de um empurrãozinho quando fosse tentar algo com Beverly. 

E Bill, bom, _ele queria muito se perder nos labirintos com ele também_. 

E ele definitivamente não iria conseguir fazer isso com a aparência baixinha e rabugenta de Eddie. 

\- Não tem como faltar! Não se a gente ainda quiser continuar com o nosso plano! - Eddie disse voltando-se para Richie.

\- Mas não dá tempo - Richie avisou. - Vai começar em menos de meia hora e duvido que a Sandy se convença tão rápido. Não tem jeito e… - foi então que Richie parou de falar e começou a olhar para Stanley e então para Eddie novamente. Stanley poderia até mesmo conseguir ver as engrenagens da cabeça dele funcionando e isso o deixava um pouco assustado. Da última vez que Richie tinha feito uma cara parecida com àquela, ele acabou cheio de pessoas querendo dar uns beijos nele. 

Talvez pelos grandes anos de convivência, Eddie conseguiu ler exatamente o que o namorado estava pensando e começou a negar com a cabeça instantaneamente. 

\- Não.

\- Eds, que outro jeito nós temos?

\- Tem milhões de outros jeitos! A gente só não tá pensando direito por causa do tempo!

\- Exato! Nós não temos tempo! 

\- Não me digam que vocês querem dar uma de “Sexta-Feira Muito Louca.” - Richie e Eddie pararam para olhar Stanley, não sabendo ao que ele se referia. - Vocês querem mesmo trocar de papel?

\- É o único jeito. A Sandy não vai consertar o que fez a tempo de tudo.

\- Mas eu não sei se consigo fingir ser você! - Eddie exclamou. 

\- Ah, Eds. Qual é! Quase oito anos de namoro e você não me conhece o suficiente?

\- É por te conhecer que eu sei que não consigo fazer - Eddie acabou por rir de forma anasalada e Richie revirou os olhos. 

\- Você vai se dar bem - Richie disse bagunçando o cabelo de Eddie, uma vez que o outro tinha o arrumado diversas vezes durante as passadas pelo espelho e não tinha como Richie andar com o cabelo tão arrumado daquele jeito. Ele também foi até o espelho, olhando o rosto de Stanley que agora estava com ele, arrumando os cachos revoltos que agora ele tinha. - E eu acho que consigo passar pelo Stanley sem que ninguém perceba também.

Stanley começou a rir de nervoso. 

\- Não, isso não vai acontecer - negou Stan. - Uma coisa é eu me passar pelo Eddie para votar em sei lá o que no Conselho. Outra coisa é você me fazer passar vergonha na frente do garoto que eu demorei ANOS para conquistar!

Richie revirou os olhos.

\- Ah, Stan… Não é como se você já não fizesse isso sozinho.

\- Richie! - Stanley ameaçou a começar persegui-lo pelo quarto enquanto ele gargalhava feito uma hiena, mas apenas voltou a se sentar em sua cama. - A culpa não é minha se o universo gosta de me colocar em encrenca.

\- Com certeza. Mas pode ficar _tranquilooo_ \- Richie disse chacoalhando o corpo dele com uma das mãos. - Você disse que o Mike precisa de uma saída divertida com os amigos, não é? Quem é mais divertido que eu?

\- Acontece, Richie, que você não pode ser você! Você precisa se passar por mim, lembra?

\- Relaxa, _ombre_! É bem fácil ser você até. É só ficar com cara de besta quando o Bill aparece, certo?

\- Ah, claro. Só tenta não fazer a cara de besta que você tem normalmente - rebateu Stanley e foi a primeira vez que Eddie riu naquela noite. Um riso meio nervoso, meio desesperado, mas ainda assim genuíno. Ao contrário de Richie, que semicerrou os olhos de forma desafiadora.

\- Cuidado para não se arrepender, Uris - disse ele e Stanley riu desafiador também, mas não confiante quanto o outro. 

Talvez fosse a imagem perturbadora dele mesmo o ameaçando que fazia Stanley ter uma ideia de como as vozes de sua auto-sabotagem poderiam parecer. 

\- Ah é? E O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER, HEIN? - Foi a melhor coisa que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer. Richie, porém, não se intimidou. 

\- EU VOU BEIJAR O DENBROUGH DE UMA FORMA TÃO HORRÍVEL QUE-

\- VOCÊ VAI FAZER O QUE, RICHIE? - Eddie exclamou e, por mais que a voz e o corpo fosse de Richie, a energia fez com que Richie tremesse. 

\- Nada não, Eds - Richie riu nervoso. - Me perdi no personagem. Amo você.

Eddie revirou os olhos, tentando controlar o riso. Stanley olhou novamente o relógio e viu que tinham se passado quase dez minutos. _FOCO_!

\- Ok, Richie. Você venceu, pode ir. Só que eu tô literalmente implorando para que você não faça nada de vergonhoso. Eu nunca te pedi nada, vai!

\- Sério, Stan? A minha única função na vida é fazer o que você pede.

\- Você tá certo, mas eu sou seu protegido favorito. Não é? - Stanley forçou um sorriso. - Afinal, por que você quer ir tanto no meu lugar? Eu entendo que queira me ajudar com os meus amigos, mas você parece mais animado do que o normal.

Richie ia se fazer de desentendido, mas Eddie foi mais rápido:

\- Ele é fã da Beverly.

Stanley uniu as sobrancelhas e, ao ver que Richie tinha ficado um pouco sem graça, confirmou que o que Eddie estava falando era verdade.

\- Você é fã da Bev?

\- Não diria fã - começou ele e Eddie disse um “É, sim!” sem emitir som por trás dele. - Ela só parece ser muito legal e eu sempre disse pro Eds que ela seria o tipo de pessoa que eu queria ter como melhor amiga. 

\- Ah, isso é fofo.

\- É.

\- Só não peça um autógrafo pra ela. Isso seria bem estranho.

\- Eu jamais faria isso, qual é! - Respondeu Richie e Stanley não sentiu tanta firmeza naquela afirmação, mas deixou passar. Os três reuniram-se ao centro do quarto. Não conseguiam deixar de achar estranho como a disposição dos corpos estava e aquilo só deixava Eddie mais irritado com Sandy. - Ok, qual é o plano?

\- Você vai para o parque de diversões. O pessoal da prefeitura abriu uma grande tenda perto do rio Penobscot, eu combinei de me encontrar com eles bem na entrada. Deve dar uns quinze minutos de bicicleta - explicou Stan para Richie, o qual apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ele só esperava que ele não usasse mágica caso se perdesse. 

\- E vocês?

\- Bom - Eddie suspirou fundo - já que o nosso tempo é curto, vou participar dos eventos junto com o Stan e depois caçar a Sandy para que ela desfaça o pedido. 

\- Não tem ninguém que possa ajudar a gente? Aquele cara que veio até a casa do Mike para consertar o radar? O Roland, certo? - Stanley disse rápido, mas logo se desanimou ao ver Eddie negar com a cabeça.

\- Não hoje. Qualquer ato praticado por qualquer membro do Conselho nas eleições pode ser encarado como prática ilícita de arrecadação de votos - explicou Eddie e Stan torceu a boca. _Fazia sentido_. Apesar de realmente achar que fazia sentido, não entendia como as Fadas poderiam ser tão organizadas para umas coisas e não perceber as crianças, como Mike, Bill e Beverly, que precisavam de sua ajuda. Talvez ele estivesse começando a entender o porquê de Richie sempre sair xingando pelos cantos do quanto que o Mundo das Fadas era uma merda. 

\- Myra, talvez? - Stanley sugeriu e se arrependeu no mesmo momento ao ver os olhos arregalados dos dois.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- Isso iria atrapalhar o nosso plano.

\- E ela usaria isso contra nós - Richie completou. 

\- Ok. Mas e a própria Sandy? - Stan voltou a perguntar, só que para Richie dessa vez. - Não tem nenhum jeito de ela desfazer isso?

Richie deu de ombros. 

\- Não sei. Ela sempre foi bem rancorosa. Acho que o único jeito seria se ela ouvisse um pedido de desculpas sincero - respondeu ele e Eddie cruzou os braços. - Bom, ela disse que só quando a gente se entender as coisas vão voltar ao normal. 

\- E quem disse que nós não estamos nos entendendo?

\- Não sei, Eds. Talvez você me fuzilando com os olhos durante todo esse tempo tenha me dado uma dica de que não tá nada bem…

Eddie riu sarcástico.

\- Ela muda os nossos corpos e eu tenho que me desculpar?

\- É o mínimo!

\- Gente, vamos tentar se acalmar, ok?

\- NÃO - os dois exclamaram e Stan revirou os olhos, assistindo o casal de velhos brigando.

Eddie e Richie ficaram se olhando por algum tempo.

\- Não quero que me veja como orgulhoso, porque nós dois sabemos muito bem que eu não sou assim. O meu problema é que eu não vou conseguir fazer um pedido de desculpas sincero para a pessoa que quase colocou todo o nosso plano em vão!

\- Don e Adrian são nossos amigos, Eddie! Ela não colocou tudo em vão! Tem certeza de que tudo isso não é ciúmes?

Foi então que o rosto de Eddie escureceu e ele chegou bem perto de Richie com os olhos quase marejados. Mesmo que Richie estivesse olhando para o seu próprio rosto, conseguiu enxergar Eddie naquele momento.

\- Eu tomar todos os cuidados para que todos nós continuemos juntos não é ciúmes, Richie - disse ele. 

Richie sorriu irônico.

\- Então talvez você deva parar de ser ingênuo e não confiar na Myra. 

Stanley estava apenas assistindo os dois como um mero espectador e foi uma das poucas vezes que sentiu tão tenso como daquela vez. Uma parte dele só queria que Richie e Eddie começassem com os seus flertes passivo-agressivos de sempre e deixassem aquela briga de lado. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. 

Eddie olhou para Stanley, pegando sua mão e, com uma última olhada em Richie, os dois se dirigiram para o Mundo das Fadas.


	27. Freaky Friday - parte dois

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e sete**

**"Freaky Friday - parte dois"**

**A primeira coisa que Stanley queria fazer assim que chegasse era perguntar a Eddie se ele estava bem,** porém a aterrissagem ao Mundo das Fadas não foi a mais amigável e os assim que chegaram os dois caíram e rolaram até um poste de luz roxo que era elástico o suficiente para os ricochetear para um portão. 

\- Puta que pariu - Stan tentou dizer, sentindo sua cabeça doer. - O que aconteceu com o pouso fofinho nas nuvens? 

\- Falha mágica - Eddie respondeu. - Como Richie e eu somos os seus Padrinhos Mágicos, se levarmos você até aqui temos que usar a mágica juntos. E por eu estar sozinho, deu nisso. Desculpa por não avisar.

Eddie estendeu a mão e ajudou Stanley a se levantar. Após uns tapinhas que a fada deu em suas roupas, Eddie olhou para os lados e surpreendeu-se ao não ver ninguém. Soltou um longo suspiro cansado e esfregou as mãos no rosto.

\- Merda.

\- O que foi? 

\- A gente tá no portão errado. Temos que dar a volta. A menos que você queira tentar a mágica de novo - disse e estendeu a varinha. Stanley negou com a cabeça e concordou em ir andando. Quanto menos magia ele tivesse em seu dia, melhor.

\- Pra que serve um portão tão grande se não é pra entrada? - perguntou Stanley olhando ainda para trás ao mesmo tempo que tentava acompanhar os passos rápidos de Eddie. Ele parecia ansioso, mas devido ao tempo curto não tinha muito como não estar. 

\- É porque esse prédio é dividido em três partes. A que nós estamos indo é o do Conselho das Fadas e logo logo vamos passar pelo prédio Jurídico.

\- E qual é esse?

\- É o departamento de Casamentos das Fadas - Eddie respondeu. Stanley voltou-se para ele e viu que a cara de Eddie não era uma das melhores (no caso, na de Richie). Não era preciso conhecer muito de Eddie para saber que ele tinha pensado em Richie olhando aquele prédio. Eram poucas as vezes em que eles discutiam sério. A maioria das vezes eram os dois se provocando, fazendo brincadeiras ou até mesmo enchendo o saco de Stanley, mas nada sério como aquilo. E vinha ocorrendo com mais frequência, só não entendia o porquê. 

\- Tá fechado hoje porque ninguém quer se casar com o caos que vai estar o Conselho. 

\- Engraçado os Casamentos não fazerem parte do Jurídico aqui - disse Stan. Os dois continuaram a andar mais um pouco. Era um grande círculo e eles ainda nem tinham encontrado o Departamento Jurídico, que era o intermediário. Olhou para Eddie e viu que a sua cara havia virado uma carranca, então resolveu perguntar: - Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu com o Richie? 

\- Não - respondeu ele e continuou a andar mais rápido, o que deixava Stanley irritado, porque Eddie tinha se acostumado com as pernas longas do corpo de Richie, mas ele definitivamente não tinha se acostumado com as pernas curtas de Eddie. 

Queria insistir no assunto, mas logo começaram a avistar outras fadas conversando animadamente e indo em direção ao que Stan acreditava ser o Conselho das Fadas. Todas tão coloridas que chegava a doer os olhos de Stanley. 

E, entre elas perto ao prédio, uma fada em especial que estava em cima de um caixote, gritando algo em um megafone para as outras fadas, com cabelos e um coturno rosa-choque. Sandy.

Stanley nunca viu o olho de alguém arregalar tanto quanto o de Eddie quando viu Sandy.

\- É ELA! - Eddie gritou. 

\- EDD- Stanley precisou fechar a boca instantaneamente. Naquele momento, ele era Eddie e aquele que corria feito um maluco atrás de uma fada maluca colorida era Richie. “Foco, Stanley. Foco” pensou ele e então, pensando em todas as vezes em que havia passado com aqueles dois, disse em um suspiro, na sua melhor atuação: - Chee, amor, espera! 

Dito isso, ele foi atrás de Eddie em meio a multidão de fadas, perguntando-se o que Richie estaria fazendo.

***

Foi apenas quando Richie pegou a bicicleta de Stanley na garagem que ele lembrou-se de que nunca havia andado de bicicleta antes. Disse a si mesmo que não deveria ser tão difícil, já que Stanley mesmo estava sempre usando para ir em qualquer lugar, mas esse pensamento foi refutado depois de Richie quase ser atropelado por um carro e depois de cair pelo menos três vezes pelo caminho.

\- FODA-SE! - Richie quase chutou a bicicleta. Respirou bem fundo e então continuou seu caminho andando e com a bicicleta ao seu lado. Tentou não pensar na sua briga com Eddie para não deixar aquele caminho mais deprimente. 

Ao invés disso, olhou seu reflexo na vitrine de uma loja. Stanley provavelmente surtaria com a combinação de roupas que Richie tinha feito, afinal, segundo ele, elas não eram nada sem graça como as roupas que Stanley usava normalmente.

\- Você disse que eu não poderia te fazer passar vergonha, mas não disse nada sobre eu melhorar esse visual brega - riu ele, ajeitando a gola da camisa florida vermelha que ele tinha escolhido assim como os jeans descolados e o coturno preto. Estava e sentia-se muito gato. 

Passou pela pracinha de Derry, onde tinha um grande relógio digital e viu que estava até adiantado, o que era uma surpresa para ele. 

Os olhos de Richie pareceram se encher de animação enquanto ele ia chegando perto do parque. Não era como se ele nunca tivesse ido a um parque de diversões, mas aquele parecia tão colorido e grande. Não parecia com nenhum outro que ele já tivesse ido antes. 

\- Ei, Stanny! Aqui! - Richie ouviu e a sua mente automaticamente travou quando viu Beverly Marsh acenar para ele do outro lado da rua, com um cigarro aceso entre seus dedos. E, por algum motivo, Richie esqueceu tudo o que tinha pensado em dizer antes. "O que Stanley tinha dito para não fazer mesmo?" pensou ele enquanto via a garota se aproximar. "Não peça um autógrafo, não peça um autógrafo, não peça um autógrafo." - Oi.

\- Me dá seu autógrafo? 

\- O quê? - perguntou Bev, com uma cara de confusão. - Meu autógrafo?

\- Sim, porque você tá fabulosa nesse vestido! - Respondeu ele e Beverly começou a rir.

\- Muito obrigada! Eu pensei que ninguém ia notar - disse ela, mexendo um pouco em seu vestido e então olhou para Richie. - Uau! Eu também amei as suas roupas!

\- Sério?

\- Claro que sim. Eu amei a camisa florida! Você deveria usar mais cores nas suas roupas mesmo - disse ela, ajeitando alguns detalhes da roupa dele. Richie sorriu de ponta a ponta, sentindo-se muito feliz pela aprovação de Beverly. Ela era tão legal, divertida e estilosa; sentia um pouco de inveja de Stan por não ser melhor amigo dela também. - Então, me diga, isso tudo é pro Bill? - Perguntou ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas de um modo malicioso e Richie sorriu nervoso. - Afinal, quando é que vocês vão assumir esse namoro, hein?

\- Eu também não sei! O Stan é tão lerd- Richie parou quase dando com a língua nos dentes. "Foco, Richie!" - Quer dizer, eu tô esperando um pouco para fazer algo legal para ele - respondeu Richie, tentando imitar o tom com o qual Stanley normalmente falaria. - Bem que o Bill poderia fazer alguma coisa também, não é? 

Bev riu.

\- Já pensou se ele te pedisse hoje? - perguntou ela, tragando um pouco do cigarro. Richie ficou tentado a pedir um para ela, mas Stanley não fumava. E, além de permanecer no papel, ele prezava pela saúde de seu protegido. 

\- Ah, eu espero que não. Eu surtaria demais - Richie riu, pensando na cara de Stanley se soubesse que Bill havia pedido ele em namoro enquanto ele estivesse com o seu corpo. Ele com certeza surtaria. 

\- Bom, esteja preparado porque do jeitinho que ele tava te olhando esses dias… Não sei, não. Isso me cheira a pedido de namoro - disse Beverly como se nada fosse, esperando ver um sorriso bobo no rosto de Stanley, como ele sempre fazia. Porém, Richie só conseguiu ficar em desespero. Foi então que ele começou a pensar que deveria ter ficado em casa. - O que foi, Stanny? 

\- Ah, nada - respondeu Richie, pigarreando. - Quando você diz pedido de namoro, você-

Bev começou a acenar para alguém atrás dele, jogando a fumaça para o outro lado. Parte dela tinha ficado curiosa por Stanley não ter implicado com o cigarro até aquele momento. 

\- E aí, pessoal - Mike disse, ficando no meio dos dois e os abraçando Bev e Richie pelos ombros. 

\- Mike Hanlon, meu garoto - Richie cumprimentou com animação.

\- Meu garoto? - Mike perguntou. - Ok, então. E aí? Cadê o Bill e o Ben?

\- Não sei, gracinha - Bev respondeu arrancando outro olhar estranho de Mike. Bev e Richie riram. - Vocês combinaram de me dar nomes fofos, é?

\- Na verdade, não - Bev riu. - Pelo menos não falamos nada.

Richie sorriu. "A gente já tá tão amigo que falamos por telepatia" pensou ele, feliz. 

\- Mas vamos focar no que interessa - Richie começou. - Hoje, meu amigo Mike Hanlon, vamos fazer você esquecer de tudo e só lembrar da diversão. Todo mundo comigo, DI-VER-SÃO! 

Tanto Mike quanto Beverly olharam para Richie como se ele fosse uma espécie de alienígena ou coisa do tipo.

\- Você tá chapado? - Mike perguntou e Richie riu.

\- Não! Só tô tentando animar esse rolê!

\- Isso é tão estranho vindo de você - Bev disse. - Mas eu adorei. DI-VER-SÃO.

\- Isso aí, Bevvie da Neve! Vamos, Mike - Richie incentivou o outro que ainda estava relutante. 

\- Vamos, Mikey! - Bev disse.

Mike revirou os olhos e então sorriu.

\- DI-VER-SÃO! DI-VER-SÃO! DI-VER-SÃO! - os três começaram a gritar animados e gargalharam. 

Foi então que eles avistaram Ben e Bill atravessando a rua. 

\- Olha só como ele tá olhando para você - Bev cutucou Richie, indicando Bill. Richie não era de ficar nervoso, mas ele reconhecia o olhar estampado no rosto de Bill, era o mesmo que ele mesmo tinha quando Eddie e ele estavam sozinhos. 

E aquilo não era nada bom. 

***

\- NUNCA. MAIS. FAÇA. ISSO - Stanley disse em meio à falta de ar depois de alcançar Eddie no meio da multidão. Os dois tinham conseguido entrar no prédio do Conselho a alguns minutos e não tinham achado Sandy ainda. - Eu poderia ter me perdido! 

\- Nunca que eu iria deixar isso acontecer, ok? - Eddie retrucou já sem paciência. - De qualquer forma, perdemos aquela bruxa rosa! QUE ÓDIO! 

\- Afinal, por que você tem tanta raiva dela? Ela tava fazendo uma manifestação em pró dos direitos das crianças que não tem Padrinhos Mágicos. - Disse Stanley. Por mais que Sandy tivesse arruinado o que poderia ser um de seus melhores encontros com Bill, ele não pôde deixar de elogiar Sandy pela atitude, porque ele não viu nenhuma das outras fadas brigar pelos humanos. - Isso me pareceu bem importante.

Eddie suspirou fundo.

\- Sim. Claro que é importante. - Eddie concordou. - É que não me importa o quão ela é uma boa pessoa agora, ok? Ela poderia salvar um gatinho de um incêndio e eu ainda assim diria: "não foi mais que a sua obrigação!"

De certa forma, ele entendia Eddie. 

Ele então indicou Stanley para o acompanhar e os dois foram parar em outra sala grande cor rosa bebê que parecia servir como uma praça de alimentação. Tinha algumas milhares de estrelas estampadas e alguns dizeres como "Fadinhas alimentadas são Fadinhas eficientes." Nem rimava para ser um incentivo, pensou Stan, mas ficou quieto. Eddie pegou um copinho de água e entregou para ele. 

\- Obrigado - disse Stan e sentou-se a uma das mesas junto com Eddie, que jogou-se em uma das cadeiras. Ele estava cansado e triste, Stanley até diria que era compreensível ele se comportar daquele jeito. Na verdade, se ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo por trás daquilo tudo, ele poderia ter certeza ou não sobre o comportamento dele. Não conseguiu abordar a questão com Eddie naquele momento. Não enquanto ele estivesse daquele jeito. - Ei. Fica calmo, ok? A gente não iria conseguir trocar de corpos agora. Tem sei lá quantas mil fadas aqui. É muita gente olhando e vai saber onde o Richie tá agora. 

\- É… você tem razão - suspirou Eddie, encostando-se à cadeira. - Se eu conheço ele, Rich deve estar grudado na Beverly e se segurando para não pedir um autógrafo. Se é que ele já não fez isso. 

Stanley riu fraco.

\- Espero que ele não faça nada que o Bill ache estranho - disse Stan. Estava preocupado com sua situação pós-Richie. Eddie conseguia ver isso claramente e sentiu-se mal por não estar dando apoio a Stan. _Ele era seu Padrinho Mágico, porra_! 

\- Ei - Eddie tocou no braço de Stanley - vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Sempre deu pra ver o quanto o Bill gosta de você e isso não vai mudar se o Rich fizer alguma besteira. Talvez ele ache um pouco estranho, mas você pode dizer que estava nervoso.

Stanley riu.

\- Acho que eu iria ficar um pouco nervoso mesmo - Stanley confessou e Eddie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso. - Essa coisa toda sobre o pai do Bill me deixou um pouco inseguro também, sabe? - Stanley olhou para Eddie. - Tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa e interferir na vida dele ou, sei lá, acabar desestabilizando toda a vida dele. Não quero machucar ele ou fazer com que ele sofra algo em casa. Nem ele sabe como os pais reagiriam com isso, sabe? 

Eddie fez que sim com a cabeça. 

\- Só de você ter consciência e entender o porquê de ele não se assumir agora, eu sei que você não tem porque se sentir inseguro, Stan - disse Eddie e Stan comprimiu os lábios em uma espécie de sorriso. - É tão estranho falar isso pra mim mesmo.

Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir. Eddie ouviu seu relógio apitar algumas vezes, indicando que as votações já estavam abertas. 

\- Está na hora - disse Eddie.

\- Ok. Ainda acho meio doido o método de votação de vocês, mas tudo bem. Em quem eu tenho que votar? 

\- No partido dos Unicórnios. O Rich vota neles toda vez que pode pelas causas políticas que eles defendem. Nem chega perto da bancada dos Duendes, ele são uns loucos que querem acabar com os direitos das fadas - explicou Eddie como se nada fosse. 

Stanley tinha muitas dúvidas sobre os conflitos políticos das fadas, mas a dúvida que martelava em sua cabeça era:

\- Existem unicórnios? 

\- Sim - assentiu Eddie. - Mas não no partido. Ele é composto por Fadas. Só o logo deles que é um unicórnio. 

\- Ah - Stanley ficou um pouco decepcionado. Queria ver um unicórnio com seus próprios olhos. - Bom, vamos acabar logo com isso. 

Eddie e Stanley dirigiram-se até um outro andar onde aconteceriam as votações. Se não fosse pelo método estranho que as Fadas utilizavam, Stanley diria que é até parecido com o de seu mundo, só que sem os cartões que deveria preencher. Eddie resolveu acompanhá-lo até o seu andar para que não se perdesse ou parecesse perdido.

\- Olha só quem eu encontro aqui - uma voz estridente pôde ser ouvida por trás deles. Stanley e Eddie trocaram um rápido olhar, como se comunicassem telepaticamente para que começassem a atuar. Então, Eddie pegou na cintura de Stan, trazendo mais perto de si e forçou um dos sorrisos cafajestes de Richie, para então cumprimentar Myra.

\- Olha só se não é a Mariah. 

\- É Myra - Myra rangeu os dentes enquanto sorria falsamente. - Não esperava ver vocês aqui tão cedo. Pensei nem que iriam assistir as discussões hoje mais cedo. Vocês realmente estão mudados, não?

Eddie sorriu.

\- Com certeza. Queremos ajudar a melhorar a sociedade das Fadas e sermos mais ativos.

\- Ah, o frescor de acreditar poder mudar o mundo. Tão a sua cara, Richie. Tão utópico! - Myra disse e olhou para algo atrás deles. -Olha, eu não sou de fazer fofoca, viu? Mas estão vendo aquela fadinha ali no canto? Aquela ali com roupinhas rosas escandalosas? Ela tá fazendo a maior baderna aqui no Conselho sobre os direitos das crianças - tilintou a língua. - Como se nós do Conselho já não fizessemos isso! 

\- E fazem mesmo? - Perguntou Stanley.

\- Espera! Fada rosa? - Eddie olhou para trás e então viu Sandy, conversando com algumas outras fadas. Eddie fez um bico enorme de raiva e Stanley arregalou os olhos com medo de que ele saísse do personagem.

\- Olha só que mundo pequeno. Vou falar lá com ela, ok? _Richie_ \- Stanley deu um beijinho na bochecha de Eddie e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele, como se gritasse "CONTINUA NO PERSONAGEM". 

Antes que Stan fosse, Myra comentou:

\- Ah, vocês namoravam, não é? Espero que não tenha ciúmes dela agora. Ouvi dizer que ela namora o menino do departamento da diplomacia e uma garota-cupido. Muito depravada, não?

Stanley riu falso

\- Melhor ela com dois, do que gente invejosa sem nenhum. Viva o poliamor! Com licença - disse ele e retirou-se, deixando Myra de boca aberta. 

Eddie acabou rindo do comentário de Stanley, o que fez Myra ficar ainda mais irritada. Ao ver Stanley longe, Eddie ouviu a Myra pigarrear.

\- Cada vez mais que eu vejo o Eddie, menos consigo reconhecê-lo como da época em que a gente estava junto - disse ela, olhando fixamente para Eddie com um sorriso em seu rosto lavado em veneno. Eddie engoliu em seco. - Cada vez mais eu vejo ele se perdendo nas ruínas. E a culpa é sua. 

\- Como é que é?

\- Você me ouviu bem, Richard - aproximou-ela. - O Eddie que eu conheci era muito diferente desse daí - ela indicou com o queixo, enojada. - Quando ele estava comigo, era uma fada dedicada, trabalhadora e coerente com o seu futuro. Sendo bem sincera, apesar dos fracassos que ele tinha, o Eddie se esforçava ainda mais para alcançar um bom desempenho.

\- Você fala como se os protegidos fossem números - Eddie riu, sarcástico.

\- E você fez uma lavagem cerebral na cabeça dele achando o contrário! O que você acha que vai acontecer quando chegar a hora? Porque se acha que eu ou o seu querido Roland vai intervir por qualquer um de vocês, acorde! - Myra exclamou, chamando atenção de algumas fadas que estavam em grupo, então ela voltou seu olhar para Eddie e baixou o tom de voz. - Eu já disse isso a você antes e digo de novo: o Eddie vai acordar um dia e perceber a burrada que fez ao ficar com você. O que ele chama de amor agora é apenas uma ilusão. E não digo isso porque ele não está comigo, eu digo isso porque o problema é você. Porque você faz mal a ele! 

Um caminhão de consciência pareceu cair na cabeça de Eddie e então ele acordou, encaixando todas as peças. 

\- Maldito o dia em que eu resolvi apresentar vocês dois - ela continuou. - Já não bastasse você destruí-lo, ainda fez com que ele me traísse.

\- Você está errada, Myra - disse ele. - Primeiro que o Eddie nunca te traiu, por mais que eu tenha tentado bastante ele… - Eddie disse relembrando todos os olhares, provocações e flertes que Richie dava para ele bem no comecinho, quando Stanley ainda tinha dez anos. 

\- Seu vigarista! 

Eddie riu.

\- Talvez eu seja… mas sabe de uma coisa? Ele gosta desse meu lado. E sobre o resto que você falou. Bom, você não reconhece mais o Eddie de quando vocês namoravam porque ele não estava sendo ele mesmo, porque ele não era feliz e porque ele vivia se sentindo um merda por não agradar os padrões que você exigia dele. 

\- Eu nunca- 

\- Você queria ajudar, eu entendo. Mas se você gostasse mesmo dele, não o colocaria para baixo para que ele se esforçasse mais - Eddie a interrompeu. - Porque amor não é desse jeito e só conheci isso com o Rich- Quer dizer, com o Eds. - Eddie riu quando ele disse o apelido que ele não gostava. - Eu amo o Eddie e eu posso falar com toda certeza do mundo que ele me ama também, como nunca amou ninguém na vida. E não porque eu tinha um bom desempenho com os protegidos, não porque eu tinha o manipulado a acreditar nisso, não porque eu sou extremamente lindo - disse ele e riu mais ainda da cara da Myra. - Mas ele me ama porque eu o escutei quando ninguém mais quis escutar e, ao invés de rebaixá-lo pelos fracasso, eu peguei a mão dele e disse "Ei, Eds! Não tem nada de errado com você ou com quem você é. Você é uma boa fada e eu gosto de cada detalhezinho seu." - _Richie trazia o seu melhor lado_. Eddie sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas como estava no corpo de Richie, decidiu segurar e encarar Myra, que estava com os olhos arregalados de tão incrédulos. - Nunca mais fale assim comigo. Você me entendeu?

" _Só eu posso falar do Richie_ " Eddie pensou e Myra apenas fez que sim lentamente com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo - disse ele e foi atrás de onde Stanley estava. 

***

Richie parecia uma criança dentro do parque de diversões e todos conseguiam ver isso. Em menos de meia hora, ele já tinha ido em pelo menos três brinquedos e ganhado um chapéu "Eu ❤ Derry", o qual tinha colocado em sua cabeça. 

Ironicamente, a sorte que Richie tinha é de que Derry era uma cidade de merda e que as pessoas do parque de diversões surtariam se vissem dois garotos se beijando, porque caso contrário ele sabia só de olhar nos olhos de Bill que ele o agarraria a qualquer instante. 

“ _Stanley e Eddie vão me matar se eu deixar isso acontecer_ ” pensou ele enquanto desviava sua atenção para Beverly e Mike.

Desde quando Stan tinha dez anos, Richie sabia que Bev e Mike eram os melhores amigos certos para Stanley; ele já sabia que os dois eram incríveis, mas ele não sabia como a sensação de estar e poder falar com eles poderia ser mais incrível ainda.

Foi por esse motivo que Richie decidiu ignorar uma parte do conselho de Stanley sobre agir como Stan. Afinal, se não fosse naquele momento, quando ele conseguiria sair com eles de novo?

\- Ok, eu não sei vocês, mas eu preciso tomar um refri - Bev disse ao grupo. 

\- Já tá com fome, Bevvie da Neve? 

\- Stanley, eu não faço a menor ideia de onde você tá tirando esses apelidos estranhos, mas _SIM_ , eu já to com fome. Vamos comer? 

Foi uma decisão unânime e os cinco foram até a praça de alimentação. Mike decidiu ir comprar pipoca por não querer comer algo tão pesado, já que a sua dieta para os jogos finais ainda estava valendo, enquanto Bev e Ben decidiram rachar alguns pedaços de pizza de mussarela.

\- Voltamos em um instante - Mike disse e piscou para Richie. Por um momento de lerdeza, ele achou que fosse algum novo código da amizade deles, mas assim que sentiu Bill ao seu lado ele soube que não. " _Ah, merda_!"

\- V-Você tá bem a-animado hoje, não é? - Disse ele com um olhar confiante e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e com a camisa xadrez vermelha caindo sobre ela. Estava bem bonito e era bem o tipo do Stanley, pensou Richie. - _Você tá chapado_? 

\- Não - Richie riu. - Eu só fiquei muito animado… Você sabe. Para te ver hoje - Richie tentou imitar Stanley, mas aquilo era quase impossível devido as circunstâncias e ele se sentiu mal quando viu um sorriso enorme surgir no rosto de Denbrough. 

\- Eu também t-tava muito a-animado - Bill disse e se aproximou pouca coisa de Richie. - Me d-d-esculpa por ter que ser desse j-jeito. Eu sei que não deve ser nada divertido ser-

\- Ei. Relaxa, Denbrough. O Stan- Richie parou de falar e sorriu. Olhou para aqueles olhos pequenos e azuis e tentou materializar o rosto de Eddie ali. Era o único jeito de conseguir fingir. Merda, Richie estava tão bravo com Eddie, mas ele o amava tanto que sua vontade era de se teletransportar para o Mundo das Fadas e enchê-lo de beijos por todo aquele rostinho _bravento_. - Eu não me importo com isso. Desde que eu esteja com você, é só isso que eu quero, _Eds_.

\- O quê?

Richie arregalou os olhos de tal forma ao ver a merda que tinha feito. Para contornar a situação em que tinha se colocado, fez a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

Fingir que estava engasgado. 

\- Stanley? - Bill perguntou, um pouco incrédulo do que estava acontecendo enquanto Richie tossia feito um doido. - Espera! Eu acho que eu sei fazer a manobra. A-Aguenta firme! 

Richie tinha péssimas experiências com pessoas tentando ajudá-lo a desengasgar. Uma delas, foi até mesmo de uma criança de quem foi Padrinho Mágico, que lhe deu um tapa tão forte que quase colocou seus dois pulmões inteiros para fora. Por isso, quando Bill disse a palavra " _manobra_ ", ele logo tratou de parar com o seu teatrinho e fingiu conseguir respirar novamente.

\- Eu tô bem - disse ele. 

\- Tem c-certeza? 

\- Tenho - garantiu ele, pegando os dois ombros de Bill. - Mas você me salvando seria a melhor coisa.

E o sorriso voltou para o rosto de Bill. Um pouco confuso, talvez um pouco desconfiado, mas ainda assim era um sorriso. Por um momento, Richie achou que ele iria beijá-lo ali mesmo na frente de todos. 

\- OLHA AQUILO ALI! - Exclamou Richie, assustando Bill. Ele apontou para um brinquedo qualquer na tenda de brindes dos jogos. - Eu quero muito aquele… - Olhou melhor para a tenda de brindes para ver qual que ele deveria fingir ter interesse, mas então viu algo que realmente chamou sua atenção. _Um gatinho de pelúcia roxo_. - Aquele gato…

\- Não sabia que gostava de bichos de pelúcia - Bill disse.

\- Ah, eu… - Richie sorriu envergonhado. _Não era ele quem gostava._

\- A gente pode pegar um depois de comer, que tal? - Bill sugeriu e Richie concordou com a cabeça. Soltou um longo suspiro de alívio e olhou para o céu cheio de estrelas. Até que estava se saindo bem, pelo menos era o que ele achava. 

***

Eddie havia rodado o prédio inteiro atrás de Stanley e Sandy e ficando cada vez mais furioso quando não encontrou nenhum dos dois. 

\- Onde é que essa fada se meteu? Caralho! - Perguntou ele para às paredes. 

Foi apenas indo ao mesmo lugar pela terceira vez, que ele ouviu um riso muito familiar ecoar no lugar. _O seu riso_. Seguindo seus ouvidos, ele encontrou Stanley e Sandy conversando e rindo na praça de alimentação. 

E o olhar dele para ela não era nada bonito.


	28. Freaky Friday - parte três

** The Fairly Oddparents **

** Capítulo vinte e oito **

** "Freaky Friday - parte três"  **

** Stanley viu que ir atrás de Sandy foi uma má ideia assim que se viu perdido no prédio.  ** Em sua defesa, porém, ele como humano era quase impossível não se perder por lá. Diferente de Eddie, Stanley não tinha um senso de direção muito bom. " _Talvez até as fadas se percam por aqui!_ " pensou ele

De qualquer forma, lá estava ele olhando para mais uma parede rosa-bebê, atrás de corredores duplos, um para a esquerda e outro para direita. Olhou nos bolsos para ver se tinha algo que pudesse ajudar a marcar o lugar, mas tudo o que encontrou foi alguns fiapos soltos que seriam facilmente dispersos pelo vento. Resolveu ir para a esquerda e sentiu alívio ao encontrar uma sala grande com outras fadas presentes. Ele não poderia pedir informação, porque isso iria parecer bem suspeito, mas Stanley era observador o bastante para copiar o comportamento dos outros sem que notassem sua presença.

\- Ei! - Ouviu alguém falar alto do outro lado da sala e sua teoria caiu por terra. Talvez fosse por estar com a altura de Eddie, mas a fada que se aproximava dele parecia um gigante de tão alto e até um pouco carrancudo, lembrando-o um pouco do ator Adam Driver. - Essa área aqui não é permitida para Padrinhos Mágicos.

\- Ah, eu… É - Stanley não conseguia formular nenhuma frase. Estava com medo de estar infringindo alguma lei do Mundo das Fadas, afinal, ele naquele ponto já não fazia ideia de como o sistema deles funcionava. Eddie tinha explicado como votar e ele ainda não estava tão certo de se tinha entendido tudo. 

\- Ei, Frank! - Os dois voltaram-se para trás e deram de cara com Sandy, quem tinha as duas mãos na cintura e olhava para cima, não se intimidando nem um pouco com a altura do tal Frank, que bufou assim que a viu.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Sandy?

\- Estava procurando meu amigo aqui - disse ela, colocando uma mão no ombro de Stanley. - Ele tá comigo, ok? 

\- Tanto faz, garota. 

\- Melhora esse estresse, viu? - Sandy sorriu falsamente enquanto empurrava Stanley para longe daquela sala lentamente. Frank não pareceu muito feliz com o comentário dela, mas também pareceu acostumado com aquele tipo de situação. Quando Stanley deu por si, estava em uma sala completamente diferente. Ele olhou para a garota, que arrumava suas roupas, e então cruzou os braços. - Ah, oi! _Eddie_.

Sandy piscou divertida e riu da carranca que se formou no rosto dele.

\- Eu falei que vocês iriam _amar_! - Gargalhou ela mais uma vez.

\- Amei coisa nenhuma! Devolve os nossos corpos! - Stanley exclamou em sussurros para que ninguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo ali. 

\- Relaxa, menino bonito! - Disse ela, abanando uma das mãos. - Isso não é para sempre e vocês precisavam de um tempo para se recolocarem de volta nos eixos.

" _Você precisa ser colocada de volta nos eixos!_ " pensou Stanley, mas preferiu não dizer. Não sabia se ela poderia o transformar em um sapo ou coisa do tipo. 

\- Olha, eu sei que você ficou chateada com o que o Eddie disse. Ele errou mesmo, mas eu juro que ele tá arrependido. Destroca a gente, por favor! 

Sandy riu.

\- As coisas não funcionam assim, meu amor - Sandy disse, como se fosse a coisa mais doce do mundo. Stanley chegou até ficar confuso com aquela loucura. - Aprende uma coisa pra vida, menino bonito: você não pode deixar que as pessoas pisem em você sem revidar. Principalmente quando você nunca fez nada e ainda tentou ajudar. 

Stanley ficou pensando um pouco naquilo.

\- Mas no caso você fez, não é? Você contou sobre aquele protocolo para o Don. 

Sandy suspirou cansada.

\- Se você soubesse os rolos que eu me meti por causa do Richie e do Eddie, você me dava um abraço só de pena… - disse ela, comprimindo os lábios. 

\- Sobre o que é esse protocolo, Sandy?

Sandy deu risada de novo. Stanley já estava se acostumando com a risada dela, não era tão assustadora quanto a primeira vez, mas não deixava de deixar Stanley irritado.

\- Óbvio que eu não vou falar para você, menino bonito! O Eddie já brigou comigo por ter falado pro Don, imagina para você.

\- Ok, tanto faz. Eu já tô cansado dessa coisa e desse mundo idiota! Eu tinha um encontro com o meu - Stanley queria dizer " _namorado"_ , mas os dois não tinham conversado sobre isso ainda, deixando ele mais irritado ainda. Balançou a cabeça e voltou-se a Sandy de novo. - Eu iria me encontrar com o cara que eu gosto pra gente ter um primeiro encontro legal e você estragou tudo! 

O rosto sorridente murchou um pouco. 

\- Eu atrapalhei um amor adolescente? - Perguntou ela, colocando a mão no coração. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Stanley diria que aquilo era a atuação mais fajuta possível, mas, por algum motivo, as palavras soavam verdadeiras em Sandy. Stanley fez que sim com a cabeça, nem sabendo o que fazer com ela ao certo. - Eu sinto muito. Não queria atrapalhar o seu dia especial.

\- Tá tudo bem. - _Claramente não estava_ , mas Stanley iria se sentir mal dizendo isso a ela naquele momento. “ _Eu sou um idiota mesmo! Ela trocou o meu corpo e eu ainda tô dizendo que tá tudo bem?_ ”- Então, você vai destrocar os nossos corpos?

\- Claro, mas não agora. Precisamos fazer você, _Eddie_ , votar e depois encontrar o Richie! E _ele_ ainda me deve desculpas. Aí sim eu conserto tudo, ok? - disse ela, voltando a ser toda sorridente de novo. Ela estendeu seu braço, para que Stanley pudesse cruzar o dele com o dela. Arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma animada enquanto Stanley revirou os olhos e se rendeu, cruzando seu braço com o dela como se os dois fossem dois velhinhos andando juntos. - Vamos lá! Então, me conta sobre esse carinha que você gosta. Qual é o nome dele?

\- Bill.

\- Ele é legal?

\- Sim. 

\- Ele é gato?

\- Muito.

\- Ele beija bem?

\- Isso é particular - Stan bufou. - Mas sim. Muito bem.

***

Se antes já estava estranho, no momento que Richie começou a dançar _The Safety Dance_ do _Men Without Hats_ com certeza ficou mais estranho ainda para os outros que o assistiam. Nesse ponto, Richie tinha certeza que Stanley iria acabar com ele quando os dois voltassem com seus corpos, mas, em sua defesa, Richie apenas começou a dançar no momento em que Bill sugeriu que os dois fossem na Roda Gigante juntos. _Sozinhos_. 

A música tocar no mesmo instante foi uma salvação, mas ele se sentiu muito mal ao ver a carinha confusa de Denbrough. Mike, no entanto, estava gargalhando ao ver "Stanley" daquele jeito e até conseguiu esquecer um pouco os problemas que o cercavam. Já Ben, que antes estava procurando Bev até então, parou para analisá-lo, como se Richie fosse uma nova espécie a ser descoberta pela ciência. 

Richie não estava nem prestando atenção em nenhum deles e só parou de se requebrar e pular quando a música acabou. Queria continuar, mas as próximas músicas não tinham batidas tão legais, então ele voltou sorridente para a mesa onde só Ben estava.

\- Cara, eu AMO essa música - Richie comentou bebendo um grande gole de refrigerante e se deliciando com o sabor dele. - Onde é que tá todo mundo?

\- Ah, Mike foi naqueles jogos de basquete junto com o Bill e a Bev… eu não faço a menor ideia de onde ela tá - comentou Ben em um suspiro. Richie franziu a testa e começou a olhar em volta para ver se achava alguma ruiva por aí. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta? 

\- Se é pra perguntar se eu tô chapado…

\- Não - Ben riu e inclinou-se um pouco na mesa, olhando fixamente para Richie. -  _Você não é o Stanley, não é?_

Dessa vez, Richie quase engasgou de verdade, mas foi em vão porque Ben era o único deles que poderia saber da verdade.

\- Tá muito na cara, não é? 

\- Sim - Ben disse. - Richie, certo? 

\- Isso - sorriu nervoso. - É uma longa história, mas para resumir: meu namorado tá com o meu corpo e o Stan tá com o corpo do meu namorado. 

\- Uau. Isso é bizarro.

\- Nem me fale! O Don não tá aí com você, né? Deve ter ido voltar como os outros.

\- Sim - respondeu Ben e Richie deu de ombros. - Bom, isso me deixa mais tranquilo. Quer dizer, eu espero que vocês consigam resolver isso logo. Claro. Mas fico mais tranquilo em saber que você só está evitando o Bill porque você não é o Stan.

\- Ah, isso com certeza! Se o Stan estivesse aqui, teriam que desgrudar os dois. Isso, sim! - Richie exclamou. Pensou então em Bill e depois na carranca de Stan, e perguntou: - O Bill tá chateado?

Stanley iria o matar se Bill nunca mais quisesse falar com ele de novo por causa de Richie.  _Merda! Como ele não tinha pensado nisso?!_

\- Não - Ben respondeu e Richie suspirou aliviado - só tá achando um pouco estranho. Até porque ele tá esperando o comportamento do Stanley.

\- _Merda_. Eu vou tentar me comportar melhor - Richie disse e Ben deu risada. - Mas e você, Ben? Eu pensei que o plano dessa noite fosse juntar você e a Bev também? 

Ben deu de ombros. 

\- Eu não sei - respondeu Ben, dando outro suspiro. - Eu achei que a Bev quisesse também, mas ela parece estar fugindo. E eu tô um pouco nervoso.

Richie franziu a testa.

\- Eu devo ter assustado ela com aquele poema…

\- Claro que não! - Richie exclamou, indo sentar-se ao lado dele. - Aquele poema é lindíssimo! Se você me escrevesse alguma coisa daquelas, o Eds teria que se cuidar…

Ben deu risada.

\- Mas é sério. Eu realmente _sei_ que ela amou o poema, porque ela contou isso pro Stan e pro Mike - disse Richie e os olhinhos de Ben brilharam por um instante. Richie deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele. - E você também não precisa ficar nervoso, ok? Você é um belo partido e tenho certeza que a Bev reconhece isso.

\- Obrigado, Richie.

\- Não tem de quê, _mi amigo_ \- disse ele. Pelo menos com Ben ele não tinha que se segurar tanto. Se é que alguma vez ele havia se segurado naquela noite. - Vamos fazer um trato? Me ajuda a distrair o Denbrough e eu vou conversar com a Bev, ok? 

Richie estendeu a mão para ele.

\- Fechado - Ben apertou a mão de Richie. - Sabe de uma coisa, Richie? Eu adoro o Stan e quero que ele volte logo, mas vai ser uma pena não poder sair com você também. Digo, com todo o grupo, sabe?

Richie sorriu fraco e deu de ombros. Era a vida e, quem sabe, ele poderia pegar o pozinho mágico da Sandy de novo algumas vezes…

***

\- Então ele me disse "Sandy, eu acho que o Eds me odeia!" e eu disse: "Richie, ele não parou de olhar para você o dia inteiro!" - assim que Sandy contou, Stanley explodiu em risadas. Após ele ter votado no método mais estranho possível, Sandy e ele ficaram procurando Eddie ao redor do prédio inteiro, parando para poderem tomar alguma coisa. Surpreendentemente, Stanley acabou se divertindo muito com ela. - Ai, ai, Richie me deve demais por todos os surtos que ele teve quando ainda não namorava o Eddie. Eles ficavam brigando na sua frente também?

\- _O tempo todo_ \- respondeu Stanley. - Padrinhos Mágicos não deveriam fazer isso na frente dos protegidos.

\- Awwwn, o Richie ainda te chama de protegido? - Sandy perguntou, apoiando seu rosto com as mãos, parecendo até um anime, e Stanley franziu a testa, mas confirmou com a cabeça. - Isso é tão fofo. 

\- Não é normal os Padrinhos Mágicos chamarem a gente de protegidos? 

\- Na verdade, não - Sandy riu. - Como a nomenclatura é Padrinho, nós chamamos de afilhados. 

\- É, faz sentido - Stan concordou, dando um gole no refrigerante que Sandy tinha comprado para ele. - Espera! Você já foi uma… Madrinha Mágica? 

Sandy fez que sim com a cabeça, mas Stanley percebeu que não tinha a mesma animação de antes.

\- Mais ou menos na época em que o Rich e o Eddie foram chamados para serem seus padrinhos - respondeu ela. Stanley se inclinou um pouco na mesa, bem interessado. 

\- Mas você cuida de arquivos agora.

\- _Escrivã mágica_ \- corrigiu ela e Stanley balançou a cabeça se desculpando. Eddie ficou falando tanto de arquivos que ele associou a fada a sua frente a um arquivo embutido à parede, mas Sandy tinha o explicado um pouco sobre a sua função e era bem mais do que parecia ser. - Mas é. Eu cuido. 

\- O que aconteceu? Descobriu que não gosta de crianças? - perguntou Stanley de forma brincalhona e Sandy limitou-se a dar um longo suspiro. 

\- Eu gosto - respondeu ela. - Eu amava trabalhar realizando os desejos das crianças e eu até era muito boa nisso - contou ela e voltou-se para Stan. - Só que eu perdi a criança do meu último trabalho.

Stanley arregalou os olhos.

\- Perdeu? Como assim? A criança…

\- Não, não é isso o que você tá pensando. A criança tá bem! - Sandy riu mais pela confusão de Stan do que pela situação. - Foi determinação do Conselho.

\- Eu li um pouco do livro das Regras, mas não tanto sobre a parte do Conselho das Fadas - contou Stan e Sandy afirmou com a cabeça. - A criança parou de acreditar na mágica? Porque eu lembro que esse era um dos motivos de perder os Padrinhos Mágicos.

\- É, esse é um dos jeitos. Mas no meu caso, o Conselho analisou a minha criança e disse que ela estava feliz o suficiente e que não precisava mais de mim. Esse também é um dos jeitos de se perder. 

Um silêncio foi instaurado no ar e Sandy já não parecia tão alegre e sorridente quanto antes. Deveria ser algo terrível de acontecer naquele trabalho e Stanley nem conseguia imaginar se algo tivesse acontecido dessa forma com Richie e Eddie. Mas ao mesmo tempo que o assustava, também o deixava confuso, porque, teoricamente, ele se considerava uma pessoa feliz. Apesar de tudo, ele sentia-se feliz com as pessoas que tinha ao seu redor e seus planos. As coisas poderiam não ser perfeitas, mas elas eram como são e estava tudo bem. Será que tinha alguém do Conselho acompanhando a sua vida para saber disso? E será que ele não era tão feliz quanto pensava que era? 

\- Eu nunca superei direito - disse ela, depois de um tempo. - Só fiquei com ele durante uns dois anos e nem consegui me despedir direito. Foi uma fase bem horrível pra mim, sabe? Eu fiquei bem sozinha. O Richie tava cuidando de você e todos os outros amigos que eu tinha também eram Padrinhos Mágicos. Eu não tinha muito com quem conversar…

\- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Sandy - disse Stan e Sandy deu de ombros, limpando uma quase lágrima que queria fugir de seu olho.

\- Tá tudo bem. Depois disso, eu acabei focando em outras carreiras das Fadas e acabei fazendo outros amigos. Ah, e claro, fazendo algumas manifestações contra o Conselho das Fadas. Que nem hoje, mas mais pacífica...

Stanley riu.

\- Eu queria te perguntar sobre isso - Stanley disse e Sandy acenou com a cabeça. - Eu tenho alguns amigos próximos que eu tenho certeza absoluta que não tem Padrinhos Mágicos e, bom, por serem próximos eu posso dizer que eles mereciam. Acho que até mais do que eu. Aquela manifestação foi para as crianças que não tem Padrinhos Mágicos, certo?

\- Sim - Sandy respondeu - tem muitas crianças que precisam sem o apoio da mágica do Mundo das Fadas e outras que não precisam, mas da mesma forma. Não acho que esse seja o seu caso. Lembro do Richie comentando sobre você antes de se tornar o seu Padrinho.

Stanley não sabia se deveria agradecer ou não, por isso preferiu ficar quieto. 

\- Tem muitos aspectos dentro do Conselho que são confusos e até mesmo injustos no modo como eles determinam quem merece ou não receber um Padrinho - disse ela e inclinou-se um pouco. - Mais ou menos na mesma época que eu perdi a minha criança, um amigo meu estava fazendo de tudo para recuperar a criança dele. Foi um mal entendido que aconteceu no meio de uma conversa e ele precisou deixá-la, mas ela ainda precisava dele, sabe? O Conselho nem deu ouvido. Ele estava tão cansado daquilo tudo que resolveu mudar de área e só voltou a ser um Padrinho Mágico anos depois. 

\- Isso é horrível - Stanley franziu a testa, cruzando os braços. - Richie sempre falou que o Conselho era corrupto, mas eu achava que era por causa da implicância com a Myra. 

Sandy riu.

\- A Myra era muito boa no começo, mas os anos foram se passando e ela se tornou igualzinha a eles.

\- E o Roland?

\- Ele é legal, mas ele ainda não consegue estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Sempre tem um problema para resolver em sei lá quantos lugares. _Maturin_ que me perdoe, mas tinha que ser mais organizado.

Stanley sorriu com o comentário dela. Se ele tinha ficado com raiva de Sandy em algum momento, Stanley nem se lembrava mais. 

\- Bom, se você tiver algum problema algum dia e eu espero muito que não tenha - começou ela - você pode me chamar. 

\- Espero não precisar, mas obrigado, Sandy - agradeceu Stan. - Quando você disse Maturin…

\- É uma longa história - Sandy prolongou a letra “o” e os dois começaram a rir. - Eu tenho uma teoria sobre o porquê do Richie te chamar de-

\- EI! - A voz de “ _Richie_ ” se fez presente no ambiente e Stanley pôde ver o quanto Eddie andava furiosamente até eles. 

Por um momento, ele tinha esquecido de que ele deveria se encontrar com o amigo o mais rápido possível. _Há quanto tempo os dois estavam lá?_

\- _Richie_ , fica calmo - Stanley disse com um sorriso nervoso ao ver uma fada passando por trás de Eddie, coisa que ele nem ao menos notou. - Que tal nós todos conversarmos?

\- Eu não quero conversar! Eu quero o meu - Eddie iria gritar “corpo”, mas conteve-se - _milkshake_ de volta e agora!

\- Morango ou chocolate, gracinha? - Sandy perguntou e se Stanley não conhecesse Eddie, diria que ele iria voar em cima dela a qualquer momento. - Ok, eu já disse que vou destrocar vocês. Mas eu quero o meu pedido de desculpas.

Stanley teve medo que Eddie começasse a arrancar os próprios olhos de tanta raiva, então puxou Eddie um pouco para o seu lado. Pelo menos, naquele momento a sala estava totalmente vazia e eles poderiam agir com mais naturalidade.

\- Eddie, ela só quer um pedido de desculpas. Olha, eu juro que se não tivesse a conhecido melhor eu iria estar te apoiando nessa, mas a Sandy é uma boa pessoa.

\- Awwn eu também gostei de você, menino bonito - disse ela fazendo um biquinho fofo. Eddie revirou os olhos. Já não bastasse a situação, ela ainda tinha impressionado o seu protegido. Sandy foi até os dois e olhou para Eddie. - Olha, eu sei que não gosta de mim, mas eu jamais faria algo para prejudicar vocês dois - disse ela. - É muito pelo contrário. Eu quero ajudar vocês! Tudo o que eu disse naquele dia para o Don foi porque eu sabia que não tinha como vocês manterem esse plano sem ajuda de ninguém. E o Don sempre foi mais assertivo, foi isso que eu pensei quando contei a ele. 

Eddie suspirou fundo.

\- A gente só tinha pedido para você procurar, Sandy - Eddie disse e ela riu.

\- Não acho que vocês são de desistir, mas eu tenho certeza de que o coração de vocês iria atrapalhar a missão em alguma hora, então eu só fiz a jogada lógica. E não foi só isso o que eu tenho feito, Eddie. Só que eu não posso continuar a ajudar vocês sem o meu emprego! 

Eddie arregalou os olhos.

\- Se eu conseguir o seu emprego de volta, você troca a gente? - Eddie perguntou. Não era o que Sandy queria ouvir, mas ela deu de ombros. - Ótimo. Vamos resolver logo isso! 

Eddie virou-se e Stanley foi atrás dele.

\- Custava pedir desculpa?

Ele não respondeu.

\- Me conta o que é.

\- Não.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque não.

\- Eddie! 

\- Você quer mesmo saber? - Perguntou Eddie e Stanley gritou um sim. - Querem me mandar para outro afilhado. 

Stanley piscou os olhos algumas vezes. 

\- O quê?

\- É - Eddie disse e sua voz tremeu. - Por minha causa e do Richie. Ele continuaria com você e eu não - explicou ele, desviando o olhar. Stanley achou que ele ia começar a chorar. - Não queira entender mais que isso, mas se eu me esforçar o suficiente para seguir esse protocolo nós ainda podemos ficar juntos - disse e saiu andando, deixando Stanley sem palavras.

***

Richie já tinha rodado o parque inteiro quando encontrou Beverly parada em frente a uma barraquinha de prêmios. Era uma daquelas que era preciso acertar latinhas com algumas bolinhas colocadas em um estilingue a alguma distância para ganhar o prêmio. Um deles, é claro, era o gatinho de pelúcia roxo que era muito parecido com o que Richie tinha dado para Eddie uma vez. Beverly estava na fila com três pessoas à sua frente, que, ele pode observar bem, pareciam mil vezes mais animada que ela. Richie, então, resolveu se aproximar:

\- Duvido que consiga vencer nesse jogo - exibiu-se ele e Beverly lhe deu um olhar divertido, como quem dissesse “até parece!”

\- Você vai comer poeira, Uris. 

\- Isso é o que vamos ver, Bevvie da Neve. 

Beverly balançou a cabeça rindo. 

\- Esses apelidos… Você tá tão estranho hoje, Stanny. Não é um estranho ruim, você tá bem divertido até, mas eu tô um pouco confusa. E o Bill mais ainda. 

\- Engraçado você dizer isso. Era exatamente o que o Ben tava me dizendo agora há pouco - Richie disse e Beverly olhou para ele novamente, com uma cara não muito boa. 

A fila andou um pouco e os dois pararam bem perto do balcão, ainda atrás de uma criança, que claramente não iria acertar nenhuma lata daquela altura. Richie pelo menos esperava que não. Para quebrar o gelo, ele disse:

\- Se essa criança pegar o gatinho de pelúcia roxo, preciso que você distraia os pais dela.

\- Relaxa, eu consigo pegar um pra você - sussurrou ela, ainda não tão animada quanto antes. - E eu não tô estranha, _você está_. 

\- Isso eu já sei. O que eu não sei é o porquê de você estar fugindo do Ben. 

Beverly ouviu, mas não respondeu. A fila andou mais um pouco e chegou a vez de Beverly, que entregou a ficha para o homem que trabalhava na barraca e ele lhe deu o estilingue. Richie queria insistir no assunto, só que ficou abismado quando Beverly conseguiu acertar todas as três torres de latas com as três bolinhas que o homem tinha dado a ela. 

\- Eu vou querer aquele gatinho roxo - indicou ela com o indicador quando o homem perguntou qual seria o prêmio. Beverly deu o gatinho para Richie e saiu andando enquanto ele ainda continuava abismado. 

\- Valeu - agradeceu ele. - Você ficou chateada com o que eu disse? 

\- Não, Stanny - respondeu ela e os dois se sentaram em um banco perto dali. Beverly suspirou. - É que talvez eu esteja um pouco confusa, sei lá.

\- Quanto ao Ben? 

\- Não, ele é ótimo - Bev sorriu e Richie conseguiu ver que ela estava falando a verdade. - Aquele poema foi a coisa mais linda que já fizeram pra mim. Eu fiquei lendo e relendo várias vezes à tarde, antes de vir pra cá, sabe?

\- É um poema bem bonito mesmo - concordou Richie. - Meio meloso, mas sei lá, acho que eu ia querer que o E-, o Bill escrevesse algo assim pra mim algum dia - Richie disse. Na verdade, ele achava que Eddie e ele tinham outros modos de demonstração de amor. 

\- Ele é inteligente, fofo, legal… O pacote completo. 

\- Você também - Richie encostou de leve em seu ombro e Bev olhou para ele.

\- Será? 

Richie franziu a testa.

\- Você tá brincando? Óbvio que sim! Você é inteligente, legal, divertidíssima, gentil, tem um ótimo gosto para roupas, é muito charmosa e ainda é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já conheci - Richie disse e ele não mentiu em nenhuma palavra. Bev fez um biquinho, como se achasse aquilo muito fofo. - Eu não tava brincando quanto ao autógrafo, viu? 

Beverly riu e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Eu não sei. Tem vezes que eu não me sinto à altura das pessoas e eu definitivamente não me sinto à altura do Ben - Bev disse, puxando um cigarro. - Já se sentiu assim?

\- Sim - Richie sorriu, um pouco triste. A imagem de Eddie veio à sua cabeça. Apesar de Eddie nunca ter feito com que Richie se sentisse assim, ele não conseguia deixar de achar que seu Eds merecia coisa bem melhor. Disfarçava com piadas e brincadeiras, mas ele tinha muito medo de perder Eddie.

Bev segurou a mão dele. Naquele instante, mesmo que de forma bem sutil, os dois sentiram uma energia diferente, quase que um formigamento. Era bem parecida com a sintonia que Stanley e Mike tinham com Bev, mas era outra. Richie também sentiu e mais do que nunca quis ser melhor amigo daquela garota.

\- Sabe… Eu tive um sonho uma vez - contou ela, voltando-se para Richie. - Pensando no Ben, eu acabei de lembrar isso. 

\- Como foi o sonho?

\- Eu tinha uns dez ou doze anos, por aí e eu tinha uma espécie de anjinho - disse ela, olhando para um ponto qualquer no horizonte, como se pudesse ver o sonho diante de seus olhos. - Nós brincávamos juntos e ele cuidava de mim sempre que eu precisava. E eu gostava muito, muito, muito dele - ela fez uma pausa e seus olhos pareceram escurecer. - Só que teve uma vez que ele não conseguiu me proteger. Não foi culpa dele nem minha, mas eu fiquei tão chateada que acabei mandando ele embora. E então eu acordei.

Richie olhou para ela com estranheza e então Bev olhou para ele também.

\- E se eu fizer o mesmo com o Ben? - Perguntou ela. - Eu acho que eu não me perdoaria se fizesse o mesmo com ele, porque por mais que eu não me sinta a altura eu quero ficar com ele. Muito, muito, muito mesmo! Só que tanta coisa errada pode acontecer por minha causa ou sei lá! A vida às vezes é tão merda com a gente que eu não sei o que pode acontecer.

Foi ouvindo Beverly que Richie conseguiu entender o que Eddie estava fazendo em relação a Sandy. E viu que o medo deles era mais parecido do que ele imaginava.

\- Eu sei como você se sente, Bev - Richie disse, abraçando-a de lado. - Mas você nunca afastou o Stan ou o Mike. Pelo contrário, eles amam você e fariam de tudo para te ver feliz. E eu sei que você faria o mesmo. Com o Ben é quase a mesma coisa, só que vocês ainda não se deram uma chance de mostrar isso. E por que impedir isso de rolar? Independente do que acontecer, por que deixar esse medo nojento ditar o que você merece ou não? E antes que você fale o contrário, você merece só coisas boas, Beverly Marsh.

Beverly passou as costas das mãos em seus olhos e então sorriu.

\- Você tem razão - disse ela.

\- Óbvio que eu tenho! - Exclamou ele e os dois riram. 

\- Obrigada, Stanny - disse ela e deu um beijinho na bochecha de Richie. - E eu ainda vou te recompensar, viu? Me espera no Labirinto, ok? 

\- Ok. Vá pegar ele, Bevvie! - Gritou ele enquanto a assistia correr atrás de Ben. 

Levantou-se do banco e dirigiu-se à fila do Labirinto, que estava curta até. Sentiu alguém cutucar seu ombro e iria mesmo comentar o quão rápido ela tinha sido, porém, quando se virou, viu ninguém menos que Bill Denbrough.  _Ah, merda!_

\- Bill!

\- Já é a n-nossa vez - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios. 

\- Que ótimo! - Richie disse com certo desespero e ele só conseguia pensar: " _ONDE É QUE TÁ A PORRA DO STANLEY PRA BEIJAR ESSE MENINO?_ "

***

\- Foi tudo um grande mal entendido - Stanley começou a dizer para outra fada carrancuda fingindo ser Eddie. - Eu tive um pequeno problema no meu ouvido e acabei entendendo o que ela disse tudo errado. Se vocês puderem desfazer essa injustiça e a colocarem de volta no cargo…

A fada carrancuda olhou atrás de Stanley, onde viu Sandy dando um tchauzinho animado e Eddie de braços cruzados. Voltou então para Stanley.

\- Ela não te obrigou a fazer isso, certo? - Perguntou ela.

Stanley fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Ela não conseguiria se tentasse.

\- Tanto faz - a fada revirou os olhos. - Ela era a única que fazia o trabalho certo e no prazo mesmo. Ô, Sandy! Você começa amanhã de novo, garota! E não quero nem um segundo de atraso, viu?

\- Sim, senhor King! - Sandy bateu continência e ela abraçou Stanley. Voltou então e ficou na frente de Eddie. - Obrigada por isso.

\- Eu não fiz nada - Eddie retrucou dando de ombros e Stanley pigarreou. - Mas eu… sinto muito por ter te chamado de corrupta e entre outras coisas quando você não tava presente.

Stanley franziu a testa.

\- E acho que eu consigo entender agora o que você estava fazendo - Eddie disse. - Richie tem sorte de ainda ter uma amiga como você.

Sandy deu um mini-sorriso e fez menção de abraçar Eddie, mas ele se afastou. 

\- Não força a barra. 

\- Ok, eu posso aceitar isso - Sandy abaixou os braços e pegou sua bolsinha de pó mágico, que mais parecia uma coisa tirada dos filmes da Tinker Bell. Ela olhou para Stanley e disse: - Vamos te levar até o seu garoto.

***

O labirinto era um lugar bem apertado e mal iluminado, perfeito para as pessoas se perderem por lá e péssimo para Richie fugir de Bill. 

\- Acho que é por aqui - disse ele ao dar com uma parede pela quarta vez em pelo menos dez minutos.  _Não era possível que ele não conseguisse encontrar a saída!_

\- Já passamos por aqui umas t-t-três vezes - Bill contou e encostou-se à parede, enquanto Richie tentava riscar a pintura mal feita do labirinto para indicar onde eles já tinham passado. - Ninguém v-v-vem nesse lugar do labirinto.

Richie arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua respiração parar por um instante. 

\- Como assim, Billy Boy? - A voz de Richie tinha saído tão fina que ele precisou pigarrear. Voltou-se para Bill e não gostou nada do que viu. Richie certamente não entendia muito sobre linguagem corporal, mas tudo em Bill gritava perigo. “ _ESSE GAROTO ME ARRASTOU PRA ARMADILHA BEIJOQUEIRA DELE? RICHIE, SEU ESTÚPIDO!_ ” pensava ele enquanto ele tentava não demonstrar que estava tendo um surto interno. 

Bill, vendo que “Stanley” não ia até ele, se desencostou da parede e foi até ele, que fingiu estar procurando outros lugares para sair correndo dali, o que não necessariamente era fingimento, mas ele não podia deixar Bill notar isso. Foi então que ele conseguiu prensar Richie na parede e os dois ficaram a se olhar por um tempo.

“ _MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA!_ ”

\- Eu esperei o dia todo para poder fazer isso - disse ele.

\- NÃO! - Richie gritou e já esperou para ver o rosto de decepção de Bill, mas quando abriu os olhos, viu que Bill estava muito parado. Ouviu uma risada conhecida e quando olhou para o lado, viu Sandy, Stanley e Eddie. \- Graças a Maturin! 

\- Uau, Stan. Você não mentiu! Ele é muito gato! 

\- COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER?! - Stanley exclamou para Richie.

\- Eu sou muito bom de papo, o que eu posso fazer?! - Respondeu ele. Stanley então começou a reparar no modo como ele estava vestido e seus olhos se arregalaram tanto que quase caíram das órbitas. 

\- Richie, por que eu to parecendo o ACE VENTURA? 

\- Ah, para com isso! Todo mundo achou uma gracinha!

\- EU TO RIDÍCULO! 

\- Será que as crianças podem parar de brigar? - Sandy perguntou, pegando o pó mágico com uma das mãos e então salpicou na cabeça de cada um deles, tomando cuidado para que não caísse em Bill. 

No momento seguinte em que Stan piscou os olhos, ele estava prensado na parede por Bill. _Aquilo não era tão ruim assim_.

Richie passou a mão por todo o seu o corpo, verificando se estava inteiro e sem nenhuma parte faltando.

\- ISSO AÍ! - Exclamou ele, tornando-se para Sandy, que batia palminhas silenciosas. Iria dizer poucas e boas para ela, mas viu Eddie a sua frente e um sorriso enorme abriu em seu rosto. - Eddie! 

\- Richie! - Eddie pulou em cima do outro, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Separou-se dele só por um instante e disse: - Meu amor, me desculpa pelo o que eu disse e pelo o que eu fiz. 

\- Não! Eu que preciso me desculpar. Você tava certo em querer tomar todos os cuidados possíveis.

\- Eu tava errado também. A Sandy é uma pessoa decente.

Sandy crispou os lábios. Considerando tudo o que Eddie tinha dito sobre ela até agora, aquilo era um elogio. 

\- Estamos quites, então? - Richie perguntou e Eddie fez que sim com a cabeça. - Eu senti tanto a sua falta! 

Disse e beijou o namorado de novo. 

\- Eu amo você!

\- Eu te amo demais!

\- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS SE IMPORTAM? - Stanley perguntou. Eddie saiu de cima de Richie e os dois ficaram do lado de Sandy, que ainda estava pasma com tamanha demonstração de carinho. - Depois que o meu encontro acabar, eu quero falar com vocês sobre o protocolo.

\- Você contou? - Richie perguntou e Eddie lançou um olhar significativo para ele, que entendeu na hora e pigarreou. - Tudo bem, Stan the man. 

\- Ótimo - Stan disse. - Sandy, foi um prazer. Mas pare de trocar os corpos das pessoas, isso não é legal.

\- Tudo bem, menino bonito! - Sandy deu um tchauzinho para ele. - Aproveite seu boy! 

Disse e no próximo instante, eles não estavam mais lá. 

Apenas Bill e Stanley.

Bill avançou sobre os lábios de Stanley, que, apesar de lamentar ter perdido todo o encontro com seus amigos, contentou-se com aquele momento com ele. Os dois não ficavam assim desde o dia chuvoso de Derry.

\- Senti sua falta - Stan disse em meio a um beijo e outro. Bill riu.

\- Eu não v-vou sair daqui.

E voltou a beijá-lo.

***

\- Eu não acredito que você falou isso para a Myra! - Richie rolou na cama e encheu Eddie de beijos. Os dois tinham voltado para casa mais cedo e Richie tinha presenteado Eddie com o gatinho de pelúcia roxo. - Isso deve ter sido incrível. E bem sexy também…

Eddie revirou os olhos, mas sorriu olhando para Richie e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

\- Ninguém pode falar daquele jeito com você e eu nunca mais vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. Eu prometo - disse Eddie, sério. 

Richie sorriu, acariciando o braço do outro.

\- Você é realmente muito sexy quando quer, sabia?

\- Eu tô tentando ser fofo, seu bobo! - Eddie riu, dando uma travesseirada na cara de Richie. - Agora, me conta. Como foi com a Bev?

\- ELA É INCRÍVEL! - Richie exclamou e enquanto ele falava para Eddie o quanto Bev e o resto do grupo eram maravilhosos, Eddie sorria pensando o quanto ele amava Richie e que faria de tudo para que os três continuassem juntos.


	29. Quando penso em você

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo vinte e nove**

**"Quando penso em você"**

**\- Está tudo sob o controle.** \- Era a terceira vez que Eddie repetia naquela madrugada. Stanley, que estava sentado em sua cama, olhava para os dois num misto de incredulidade e um pouco de raiva também. 

\- Se estivesse tudo sob o controle, você não teria surtado com a Sandy - Stanley retrucou e logo em seguida tentou controlar um bocejo. Eddie olhou para Richie, como se tivesse triunfo em seu olhar. Já eram quase duas horas da manhã e eles estavam naquela conversa desde que chegaram com Eddie respondendo coisas vagas daquele jeito. - Olha, eu tô preocupado! Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você, Eddie!

\- Nada vai acontecer, Stan - Richie disse. - A gente já se resolveu com a Sandy.

\- E estamos fazendo tudo direitinho - Eddie completou. - Depois que eu conversei com a Sandy ontem, percebi que estava exagerando um pouco.

\- Quando vocês conversaram? - Stanley indagou.

\- Vocês não se cansam? - Richie interrompeu, espreguiçando-se. - Eu não sei vocês, mas eu passei o maior estresse fugindo do Denbrough e o que eu mais quero agora é deitar na minha caminha enquanto assisto Donnie Darko. 

\- Ainda não sei como você consegue relaxar assistindo aquele coelho bizarro - Eddie disse e Richie deu de ombros.

Stanley revirou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro enquanto Richie e Eddie iam andando para a casa deles.

\- Eu não sou mais criança - Stanley disse. - Queria que vocês soubessem disso e não me tratassem como uma.

Richie virou-se pra ele e fungou.

\- Vai por mim. A gente sabe muito bem disso - disse Richie. Eddie nem se deu o trabalho de se virar e foi direto para o aquário. 

Stanley arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntou ele.

\- Que você tem a alma de um velho emburrado, Staniel - disse e logo desapareceu no ar, indo para o aquário também. 

Stanley riu com deboche sozinho. Quando ele achava que estava se entendendo com os dois, eles tinham aquele tipo de comportamento. Ele só queria ajudar! Não era possível que aqueles dois patetas não entedessem isso! 

Olhou para o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira, marcava duas e quinze da madrugada. Stanley se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não conseguiria dormir com sua cabeça cheia. Pegou seu celular e ficou olhando o twitter, o qual fazia tempo que ele não entrava. Viu que Bev tinha postado uma foto de mãos dadas com a legenda "my heart burns there too" e marcado Ben. 

\- Fofos - Stanley disse ao ver que ela tinha marcado Ben na foto. Estava feliz por eles, principalmente por Bev. Ben era um cara legal e sabia que iria tratá-la do jeitinho que ela merecia.

Rolou mais um pouco e encontrou outra foto, dessa vez de Mike e dele. A legenda era: "diversão com o Stan gostosão." Stanley não sabia o que era pior, a legenda ou a foto em si, que mostrava Richie com o seu corpo fazendo uma careta, parecendo que estava bêbado ou chapado. 

Pelo menos, Mike parecia bem mais feliz do que aparentava a semana inteira. Ele também era outro que vinha se esquivando de suas perguntas e Stanley iria investigar isso também.

Outro tweet chamou sua atenção, vindo de **@silverwriter** , mais conhecida como a conta secreta que Bill tinha. Era uma foto dele com Denbrough, onde mostrava a mão dele entrelaçada com a de Stan e ele sorrindo ao fundo. Era realmente Stanley na foto, porque ele tinha tirado dentro do labirinto depois que Sandy tinha desfeito a confusão. Tinha uma legenda também: " _For every choice, mistake I made, is not my plan [...] And if you choose to stay, I’ll wait, I’ll understand_ " 

Ao ler aquilo, Stanley sentiu seu coração ficar quentinho e tudo o que o irritava até então pareceu pequeno. Viu que o tweet tinha sido de alguns minutos atrás, então resolveu mandar uma mensagem para ele. 

**tearsforstan** : não reconheci aquela música.

**silverwriter** : é sirens do pearl jam.

 **silverwriter** : pensei que você dormia nesse horário, mas pelo visto você não precisa de sono de beleza, certo? 

Stanley precisou se controlar para não rir alto.

**tearsforstan** : que cantada péssima, denbrough!

**silverwriter** : não tenho chance depois dessa? ��

**tearsforstan** : você sabe que sim. 

**tearsforstan** : ainda mais depois daquele tweet...

**silverwriter** : sempre funciona.

**tearsforstan** : …

**silverwriter** : HSHSJSJ é brincadeira, ok?

 **silverwriter** : eu só queria achar um outro modo pra dizer "estarei contando os segundos."

 **silverwriter** : pareceu melhor na minha cabeça…

**tearsforstan** : eu achei fofo.

**silverwriter** : ❤

 **silverwriter** : posso te ligar? 

**tearsforfears** : claro ❤

Um segundo depois, lá estava o ícone de Bill aparecendo na tela de Stanley. 

\- Não consegue aguentar nem algumas horas? - Stanley perguntou provocador e ele sorriu ao ouvir a risada de Denbrough do outro lado da linha. 

\- _Eu t-tento, não q-quero que você se c-canse de mim tão fácil_ \- disse ele.

\- Eu também tento e eu acho que é impossível me cansar de você - respondeu Stanley. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto de Denbrough, mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo pelo barulho que tinha feito pelo nariz. 

- _Q-Queria que v-você estivesse aqui_ \- Bill disse e deu um longo suspiro. - _Ou, sei lá, eu estar aí com você_. 

Stanley sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem junto com a temperatura de seu corpo.

\- Meu quarto é bem legal mesmo - disse Stan com deboche. - Acho que minha cama deve ter alguma tecnologia especial também.

\- _Sério? Não notei da última vez._

\- Sabe o que isso significa, não é? 

\- _O quê?_

\- Que você precisa experimentar de novo - respondeu Stanley e Bill soltou outra risada, uma diferente das outras que Stanley tinha ouvido.

\- _Não f-faz isso c-comigo em uma sexta-feira._

\- Tecnicamente, já é sábado. 

\- _Você entendeu._

Stanley tinha entendido mesmo, o que não fazia a situação ficar menos divertida para ele. Ele queria muito ver Bill, mas não era algo que pudesse ser arranjado naquele momento. Mesmo que ele pedisse a Richie e Eddie, seria estranho ele aparecer naquele horário e perigoso também, por causa dos pais de Bill. Pensando nisso, ele teve uma ideia.

\- Abriu um drive-in perto da saída da cidade - mentiu Stanley. - Eu não sei como os dias de trabalho dele funciona, porque ele tá sempre mudando de lugar. Parece até com um circo.

\- _Ah, legal. Ele vai estar em Derry?_

\- Sim, até amanhã eu acho. Vai ter uma sessão de Janela Indiscreta - respondeu Stanley, vendo o DVD perto da estante. - Eu amo esse filme, mas duvido que tenha tanta gente que goste também. Vai estar vazio.

\- _Nunca assisti_. 

\- Você teria como ir comigo amanhã? - Perguntou Stanley. - Garanto pra você que ninguém vai estar lá. 

\- _Tem c-certeza?_

\- Confia em mim - ele disse ao invés de "meus Padrinhos Mágicos vão criar um lugar que ninguém jamais vai poder entrar", o que faria ou Bill conseguir confiar em Stanley facilmente ou achá-lo louco. A última opção era mais plausível, então ele torceu para que ele dissesse sim. Sabia como era deveria ser difícil para Bill confiar em alguém depois do que tinha acontecido com Connor Bowers. 

Bill ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos até que soltou um suspiro que mais parecia uma risada, do tipo que ele sempre dava quando estava tranquilo. 

\- _Eu confio_ \- respondeu ele. - _Que horas a g-gente se encontra?_

***

Uma das maiores surpresas para Stanley foi descobrir que Bill Denbrough já tinha tirado a carteira de motorista. Como o Drive-In seria totalmente feito com magia, ele nem tinha se importado com o fato de ele não ter um carro de verdade para entrar, mas quando Bill chegou dirigindo Stanley sentiu-se um idiota por não ter pensado naquele grande detalhe. 

Segurando sua toalha de piquenique em uma mão e um saco com salgadinhos e guloseimas na outra, Stanley chegou a conclusão de que a paixão estava o deixando lerdo. Ou pior: _estúpido_.

Outra coisa que tinha percebido é que a imagem de Bill Denbrough dirigindo um carro era estranhamente atraente para ele.

\- Você não v-vai entrar? - Perguntou ele, rindo da cara embasbacada de Stanley. Não demorou muito para que ele entrasse e afivelasse os cintos. - Pra onde?

Stanley já tinha preparado tudo com Richie e Eddie no fim da avenida Harris, perto da área onde as pessoas costumavam fazer piqueniques. Durante o trajeto, Bill olhou para Stanley algumas vezes, parecendo checar as suas reações. 

\- Você tá tão q-quieto - disse ele.

\- Eu e a minha bicicleta estamos meio intimidados pela sua carteira de motorista.

Bill deu risada.

\- Não deviam. Isso daqui é uma la-lata velha - Bill retrucou e tentou ligar o botão do cd player do carro pelo menos umas três vezes antes que _Advice for the young at heart_ começasse a tocar. Bill olhou para Stanley com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto e ele riu, feliz.

\- Eu amo essa música! - Exclamou Stanley.

\- Eu sei. Sempre lembro de você qua-quando escuto eles - Bill disse. - Lembro que você vinha com a camisa deles no nono ano

\- E você sempre vinha com alguma do Nirvana - Stanley tornou-se para ele. - Tenho que admitir que eu escutei um álbum inteiro deles por sua causa.

\- Você ainda me odiava na época? 

Stanley revirou os olhos.

\- Sim - suspirou Stan e Bill gargalhou.

\- Isso deve ter sido engraçado.

\- Agora é um pouco sim. Na época, eu não entendia o porquê de tanta curiosidade… 

\- Alguém t-tinha que me achar interessante, não é? - Piscou ele e logo voltou seu olhar para a estrada. Stanley ficou apenas balançando a cabeça.

\- Nós dois sabemos que eu não era o único que te achava interessante.

\- Mas você é o único que importa pra mim - Bill respondeu sem provocação dessa vez, o que fez o coração de Stanley parecer pular da caixa do peito. "Esse garoto ainda vai me matar de amor" pensou ele.

Antes que Stanley pudesse responder, Bill começou a desacelerar o carro para poder analisar melhor o local onde estavam. 

\- É aqui? - Bill perguntou, olhando em volta. O pedido que Stanley tinha feito para Richie e Eddie dizia que apenas ele e Bill pudessem enxergar o local e que os dois seriam os únicos que poderiam entrar nele. Era como se fosse um pequeno portal mágico, uma redoma protegida feita pela magia de Richie e Eddie, estes também sendo os únicos que poderiam entrar caso algo de errado acontecesse. 

\- Acho que é um pouco mais pra frente - Stan disse e Bill concordou com a cabeça. Ficou analisando a reação de Denbrough enquanto ele acelerava um pouco o carro e viu os olhos dele piscarem um pouco descrentes.

\- N-Nossa, eu t-tô muito cego. Tava bem na minha frente - riu ele. - É ali, não é? 

Stanley olhou para frente e viu a grande tela do Cinema Drive-In bem ao fundo. Tinha medo que parecesse um pouco escandaloso por se tratar da magia das fadas, mas parecia ser comum e igual aos outros que tinham na cidade. 

Bill começou a girar o volante para a direita e embicou o carro para uma pequena estradinha de terra, onde tinha uma placa escrita "Entrada" e um "R+E" entalhado no canto da placa. A esse ponto, Stanley estava um pouco traumatizado com iniciais, mas ele gostaria de estar com Bill no mesmo nível que Richie e Eddie estavam. 

Pararam em uma pequena cabine com uma catraca e Stanley arregalou os olhos ao ver Richie fantasiado com um bigode falso e um boné para trás. 

\- E aí, ragazzi! - Richie disse com um sotaque italiano fajuto e Stanley não sabia se ria ou se desesperava. - Vocês vão assistir il filme, non?

\- Hãn, sim - Bill respondeu, dando uma checada em Stanley antes. Uris apenas deu de ombros, como se nunca tivesse visto aquele cara na vida enquanto Richie dava uma piscada muito suspeita. Bill voltou-se para Richie. Era quase irônico aquele encontro, já que ele estava quase o beijando no dia anterior. - Tem muitos ingressos à venda ainda?

\- Ingresso? - Richie perguntou, fingindo não entender. A cada vez que ele imitava mais italiano, a cara de Bill ficava mais engraçada e Stanley com mais vergonha alheia. - Ah, biglietto! Não, ragazzo! Ninguém vem a esta espelunca! 

Stanley queria bater a mão no rosto com todos aqueles gestos exagerados e esteriotipados de italianos. Aliás, Richie precisava urgentemente de aulas de italiano caso quisesse usar aquela tática de novo algum dia. 

Pelo menos pareceu convencer Bill. 

\- Ah, eu sinto muito - Bill comprimiu os lábios, um tanto desconfortável. Stanley deu um olhar para Richie, um que gritava “PARA DE FAZER SHOW E DEIXA A GENTE PASSAR!”

\- Tá tudo bem! Podem passar! - Richie anunciou. A velha telepatia sem mágica envolvida ainda funcionava entre os dois. 

\- Você n-não vai cobrar da gente? - Perguntou Bill. Richie trocou um outro olhar rápido com Stanley e então riu sozinho. 

\- Ovviamente no! - Disse ele. - Eu gostei de vocês e podem assistir ao filme de graça.

\- Ah, ok... - Bill pareceu mais desconfiado ainda. - Obrigado, e-então.

Colocou de volta às mãos no volante e seguiu o caminho que dava até o Drive-In, onde estacionou o carro na parte perto de algumas árvores, longe da estrada e da cabine de Richie, o qual só voltaria para ela ao final do filme. O céu encontrava-se em um misto de azul claro e escuro, indicando que o Sol já estava se pondo. Não estava nem muito quente nem muito frio, o clima ideal para duas pessoas que fossem ficar apenas no carro “assistindo o filme.” 

Bill tirou o cinto de segurança e deu uma boa espreguiçada antes de encostar a cabeça no banco e olhar para Stanley. Tinha algo como ternura e afeto no modo como ele olhava para ele que fazia Stanley parecer se sentir hipnotizado naquele olhar e ele sorriu para ele.

Para parecer mais verídico, Richie e Eddie só colocariam o filme às 19h30min, e ainda eram 19h10min, então eles tinham tempo para conversar. Denbrough achou melhor e mais cômodo que os dois fossem para o banco de trás e assim fizeram faltando alguns minutos para o filme começar. Abriram os salgadinhos e colocaram a latinha de refrigerante no porta-copos velho do carro, o qual precisaram colocar com cuidado para que ele não desabasse.

\- Sobre o que é o filme? - Bill perguntou.

\- É um sobre um fotógrafo que quebrou a perna - contou Stanley e Bill achou engraçado, mas parecia mais interessado no modo como ele falava. Stan observou enquanto Bill se aproximava mais. - Como ele não tem nada pra fazer e é muito curioso, e-

Bill estava tão perto que foi bem fácil para ele beijar o pescoço de Stanley, que ficou sem palavras por um segundo. Bill levantou o olhar de forma provocadora e inocente, como se não tivesse feito nada. 

\- E o que m-mais? 

\- Hãn, ele… - Stanley começou a dizer e Bill voltou a se dedicar a curvatura de seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão dele. Quando Stanley viu, ele estava deitado sobre o banco do carro enquanto Bill estava por cima dele, pedindo para que ele continuasse contando. - Como ele não tem nada pra fazer, fica… fica espiando a vizinhança.

\- Que e-enxerido…

\- É… - A respiração de Stanley saiu com mais dificuldade e Bill parecia se divertir com isso, pedindo para que ele continuasse. - Aí, enquanto ele vigia, ouve um barulho de um grito… Vindo de uma das casas.

Bill, para a infelicidade de Stanley, afastou-se um pouco, parecendo genuinamente intrigado.

\- Um grito?

\- É - Stanley respondeu, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos. Viu que Bill realmente tinha se interessado pelo filme.

\- E o que a-acontece depois? 

\- A gente vai assistir! - Stanley disse e os dois riram. Bill pegou o rosto de Stanley e o beijou, para o alívio dele, que estava sentindo seu corpo tremer em arrepios que Denbrough causava nele. 

***

Stanley já tinha notado que Bill sempre o surpreendia com algo. Naquele momento, enquanto ele ainda tentava se recuperar de todos os beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço, via o outro completamente atento ao filme, parecendo uma criança assistindo a algum desenho animado. Stan deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dele e Bill sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos com dele e acariciando sua mão. 

O filme estava mostrando o casal principal em cena. Stanley gostava da estética dos anos cinquenta, por mais que aquela época não seria nada favorável a muitas coisas que ele acreditava. Ignorando isso por um momento, ele via uma espécie de mágica naquele casal. 

\- Ele é meio bobo - Stanley comentou e mordeu um salgadinho. Bill ajeitou-se para ouví-lo melhor. - Quer dizer, os dois tem diferenças de mundo, mas ela tá claramente apaixonada por ele. 

\- E ele também g-gosta dela - Bill completou.

\- Sim! Ele é muito bobo por não pedir ela em casamento logo - disse ele e então ouviu Bill rir da cara dele. Foi então que Stanley percebeu uma espécie de paralelo e tratou de corrigir. - Quer dizer, ele tem os seus motivos, óbvio! Casamento é só um rótulo também e não dá pra cobrar desse jeito e-

Bill não deixou que ele continuasse e o beijou. 

\- Eu queria fazer algo bonitinho pra te pedir em namoro - Bill disse e Stanley sentiu seu rosto esquentar igual a outra vez em que ficou corado. Bill Denbrough tinha aquele dom. - Eu meio que já considero nós dois juntos.

\- Eu também - Stan respondeu rapidamente, ainda envergonhado. - E eu posso esperar o pedido formal.

Bill riu.

\- Ótimo - e deu um selinho em Stan novamente. Os dois se aconchegaram no banco do carro novamente e Stanley sorriu meio bobo, pensando que ele realmente estava namorando Bill Denbrough. 

\- Nós somos o segundo casal do grupo.

\- Verdade - Bill disse. - O Ben não parou de falar na Bev.

\- Eu fico tão feliz por ela - Stanley disse. - Ela sofreu tanto com tudo o que aconteceu com o Bowers e a Greta no ano passado. Eles arrancaram tantos boatos dela… Eu fico feliz de verdade que ela esteja com alguém tão legal quanto o Ben.

Bill remexeu-se no banco, desencostando do ombro de Stanley. As mãos dos dois ainda estavam entrelaçadas e Bill ainda fazia carinho nela, mas de uma forma um pouco ansiosa. Stan olhou para Bill, tentando identificar algo no modo como ele o olhava e lembrou-se que era um olhar parecido de quando Bill apareceu do nada em sua casa.

\- Você tá bem? - Stanley perguntou.

Bill fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente e abraçou o tronco de Stanley, colocando a cabeça em seu peito. 

\- Eu só g-g-gosto muito de você - Bill disse e então voltou-se para ele. Stanley sorriu e beijou a testa dele. 

\- Eu também, Bill - Stan disse. - Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

\- Ok.

***

Assim que chegou em casa, Bill foi até o banheiro e parou em frente ao espelho. Seus pais não tinham notado que ele tinha saído e Georgie já estava adormecido demais para perguntar como tinha sido seu encontro com Stanley. Caso ele perguntasse, é claro, ele diria que tinha sido _perfeito_ ; que a cada segundo que ele passava com Stanley, mais ele sentia que queria ficar com ele sempre; que ele jamais tinha sentido aquilo com ninguém antes; _que ele o amava_.

E era por amar Stanley que ele sabia que não poderia continuar daquele jeito. 

Bill precisava contar a  _ verdade _ .


	30. Lágrimas e álcool não combinam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ TUDO BEM?
> 
> FELIZ 2021 ♥ Espero do fundo do meu coração que o ano de cada um de vocês seja maravilhoso e que daqui a pouco estejamos todos vacinadinhos, dando abrações nas pessoas que nós amamos.
> 
> Não sei se vocês notaram, mas o capítulo de hoje ficou ENORME! Eu até pensei em dividir, só que como se trata de um flashback, achei melhor não! DEU MUITO TRABALHO OK?? Me deem biscoitinho comentando cada parte que eu fico muito feliz (e não seria legal fazer o começo de ano dessa autora feliz?)
> 
> Primeira coisa que eu queria avisar é que eu esqueci de acrescentar uma parte no capítulo passado. Não era muita coisa, mas como é um trechinho importante achei melhor avisar vocês aqui para darem uma olhada bem no finalzinho do capítulo 29 e depois lerem esse daqui ♥
> 
> Segunda coisa: esse capítulo talvez esteja um pouco pesado. Talvez tenha gatilho para HOMOFOBIA, GORDOFOBIA E VIOLÊNCIA. Eu tentei deixar o mais leve possível, mas enfim estejam avisados.
> 
> Queria fazer uma divulgação de uma fanfic REDDIE super amorzinho da @surifard (minha mais nova mutual e amiguinha do twitter ♥) chamada "Suddenly who are you". A escrita e o plot são perfeitos e se vocês pudessem dar uma conferida seria bem legal ♥ O link vai estar nas notas finais!
> 
> Bom, é isso! Espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo trinta**

**"Lágrimas e álcool não combinam"**

**POUCO MAIS DE UM ANO ATRÁS,** podia-se ouvir gargalhadas vindas de uma das mesas da lanchonete de Derry High School. Normalmente vistos sempre andando juntos, elas eram de Bill Denbrough, Greta Bowie e Sally Muller - a última tendo se juntado ao grupo após Audra Phillips se mudar para Los Angeles, onde começaria sua carreira de atriz. Marcia Fadden normalmente estaria lá também, mas Greta estava irritada com ela após ter derrubado vinho em um dos vestidos que a loira tinha emprestado a ela.

\- Então, eu fui até ele e disse: "Meus amigos e eu não vamos ficar escutando essa musiquinha imbecil sendo que nós te contratamos para tocar a _nossa_ playlist!" - A festa a qual Greta estava comentando tinha acontecido há uma semana e assim a loira gostava de destrinchar cada aspecto dela, sendo o centro das atenções da mesa. Como sempre, Sally explodiu em risadas após o comentário da amiga.

\- Você poderia ter f-falado de um outro m-modo, Bowie - Bill disse, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

Greta deu um longo suspiro.

\- E lá vamos nós… _É claro que sim, Billy_. Mas às vezes devemos ser duros para conseguir o que queremos. E o que eu queria era que colocassem Ariana Grande! - Respondeu ela e Bill deu de ombros. Greta abriu um grande sorriso para ele. - Aliás, você ficaria orgulhoso de mim. Eu pedi para que colocassem aquela música dessa banda aí - apontou ela para a camisa de Bill, que tinha como estampa um dos álbuns do Nirvana.

\- About a girl?

\- Essa mesmo - sorriu ela.

\- Ah, eu já ouvi essa música também - Sally disse, mas Greta não lhe deu atenção, ainda olhando para Bill.

\- Eu adoraria ter dançado ela com você, Billy. - Greta disse. Bill não sabia se About a Girl ou qualquer outra música do Nirvana seria propícia para dançar, mas ele sorriu de volta. - Afinal, onde foi que você estava naquela festa? - Perguntou ela e então os três viram Connor Bowers sentar-se na mesa deles. - Ah, aí está você, Bowers.

\- Aqui estou eu - repetiu ele, dando uma piscada de canteiro para Sally, que praticamente se derreteu na cadeira. Greta, no entanto, continuou com a mesma expressão impassível de sempre. - Sobre o que estavam falando?

\- Eu tava perguntando onde o Bill estava na festa semana passada - respondeu Greta, tomando um gole de seu suco e esperando a resposta de Denbrough.

\- É, Bill. Onde você tava? - Connor perguntou também. E com "onde você tava?" Connor na verdade queria dizer: " _É, Billy! Conta pra gente como foi bom a gente se pegando no banheiro!_ "

Bill certamente não sabia como Connor conseguia ficar tão calmo mentindo daquele jeito, ainda mais sobre _aquele_ tópico, mas talvez o loiro soubesse que Bill tinha tantos motivos quanto ele para não falar.

Aparentemente, tratando-se de Connor, confiança era a palavra-chave. _Bill sabia bem disso_. Afinal, Denbrough estava quieto em um canto qualquer em uma outra festa quando Connor o encurralou o beijando. Foi uma espécie de choque e ele até quis de enganar dizendo a si mesmo que amigos de beijam às vezes, mas Connor Bowers era tudo, menos seu amigo.

A história de como Bill tinha ficado com Connor vinha de mais de uma semana só. Era ironicamente engraçado, mas Bill ainda não conseguia entender a graça que o universo achava em colocá-lo em roubadas como Bowers. De qualquer forma, Bill conheceu Connor em uma das festas que Greta insistiu para que os dois fossem e ela os apresentou dizendo: “Esse é Connor. Ele é da Califórnia!” Greta tinha adoração por qualquer outro estado que não fosse o Maine, então talvez por isso ela tenha esquecido de mencionar as duas coisas que realmente importavam. A primeira delas: ele era um Bowers; a segunda delas: a família deles estava oficialmente se mudando para o Maine. Derry.

Não sabendo dessas duas informações e levando em consideração a boa aparência dele e o modo como ele sempre o olhava como uma espécie de presa, Bill não exitou ao se render aos beijos do garoto.

E para um garoto um garoto que achava meninos muito atraentes, mas que não preferia se rotular, muito menos sair do armário, como Bill, Connor era o suficiente e ele não tinha do que reclamar. Os beijos eram bons, com zero sentimento e até um pouco violentos. E não num modo sensual, mas, sim, violentos a ponto de Connor empurrar Bill quando terminava.

Bill não se enganou nem por um minuto quanto aos sentimentos do outro. Connor não era quem ele realmente queria e muito menos alguém que ele gostaria de estar ao seu lado. Não era a situação mais agradável, mas Bill não aguentava mais segurar a atração que sentia.

Seria a resposta mais sincera que ele poderia dizer a Greta, mas Bill falou:

\- E-Eu tava perto da s-sacada. Tava muito ba-barulho lá dentro e eu quis pegar um ar.

\- Ah, claro - Greta assentiu e deu um longo suspiro, não percebendo a rápida troca de olhares entre Denbrough e Bowers. - Viu só? Deve ter sido aquela música horrível que estava tocando! Eu odeio aquele DJ!

\- Tá t-tudo bem, Bowie. E n-nem era tão ruim assim.

Greta balançou a cabeça e Bill achou engraçado como Sally repetiu o mesmo movimento ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Connor.

\- Já sei! - Greta exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos. - Vou dar outra festa.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Porque aquela festa foi uma merda e eu não tenho nada para fazer nesse final de semana - respondeu ela, dando de ombros. - Além do mais, meus pais vão estar fora da cidade e eu acho que seria legal _aproveitar_.

Bill não considerava-se uma pessoa desligada, mas ele era pelo menos um pouco para não ter percebido o olhar brilhante de Greta para ele.

\- Aproveitar o quê? - Ben disse assim que colocou sua bandeja na mesa, ficando no meio de Greta e Bill. Enquanto Denbrough sorriu para o amigo, fazendo seu aperto de mãos especial (e um pouco brega), Greta revirava os olhos.

\- G-Greta quer dar uma outra f-festa.

\- Ah, sério? Legal! Acho que a última festa que eu fui foi na de quinze anos do meu primo.

_Que surpresa_ , pensou Greta ao dar um gole de seu suco. Olhou para Sally, a fim de debochar o outro, mas ela estava entretida demais olhando para os cachos definidos de Connor.

\- Então você pretende ir? - Greta perguntou, ajeitando sua postura e o modo como ela olhava para ele era tão frio que poderia cortá-lo. Ben fez que sim com a cabeça e deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche natural. - Bom, então eu terei que encomendar mais comida.

Disse e deu um risinho maldoso que foi acompanhado por todos da mesa, exceto por Bill e Ben.

O Hanscom preferiu não responder o que passava em sua cabeça e apenas voltou a comer.

Antes que Greta pudesse notar o olhar de repreensão que Bill estava dando a ela, o sinal tocou indicando a aula. Todos levantaram-se e foram em direção às suas respectivas salas de aula.

Ben tinha aula de Geografia naquele horário junto com Sally e Connor, mas não era como se os realmente acompanhassem ele até a aula.

Bill e Greta andavam de braços dados, como era de costume.

\- Por que d-disse a-aquilo ao B-Ben? Você s-sabe q-q-que isso não é c-certo - murmurou ele, irritado.

Greta riu.

\- Eu não disse nada demais, Billy - respondeu ela. - Eu só disse que ele, sendo mais uma pessoa na festa, eu precisaria encomendar mais comida. Isso é matemática pura.

\- V-Você sabe que n-não quis dizer isso.

\- Claro que quis. _Talvez a maldade esteja na sua cabeça_ \- disse ela, parando no caminho para checar seu telefone. A multidão já tinha se dispersado e eles estavam quase sozinhos no meio do corredor. - Vem, vamos fazer o convite pelo Instagram.

\- S-Seus pais v-vão ver.

\- Não nessa conta - rebateu ela, ajeitando o seu cabelo para começar a gravar. - Vem, Billy!

\- Por que eu t-tenho que aparecer t-também?

\- Por que, não? Você é… bom, você é meu melhor amigo e minha pessoa favorita no mundo - piscou ela e Bill deu de ombros, ficando ao lado dela. Greta percebeu seu corpo tremer ao sentir Bill tão perto dela. Ela pigarreou e sorriu, apertando o botão de gravar o _story_. - Oi, gal-

\- ANDA, STANNY! - Uma voz surgiu do fundo do corredor junto a passos apressados. Bill virou-se e viu Mike, Beverly e Stanley correndo junto com um monte de livros em suas mãos.

\- Eu falei pra vocês que não seria uma boa ficar na arquibancada hoje! O Wise vai matar a gente! - Stanley exclamou de volta.

\- Como que eu ia saber que ele ia substituir o Epping hoje? - Mike perguntou. Stanley preferiu nem responder, já que ele tinha mencionado pelo menos _cinco ou seis vezes_.

Bill olhou para Greta. Os dois também tinham aula com Epping naquele dia, mas não se apressaram muito como o trio.

Foi então que Stanley, vendo Bill no corredor também, acabou se distraindo, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e derrubando os livros que tinha em sua mão.

Bill prontamente foi até ele e começou a recolher alguns livros.

\- _Otário…_ \- Greta suspirou, olhando para as unhas.

\- O que você disse? - Bev perguntou, mas Mike a segurou, indicando os outros livros de Stanley jogados no chão.

\- Você se m-machucou? - Bill perguntou para ele e Stan fez que não com a cabeça. Notou um caderno dele com uma capa que parecia ser decorada pelo próprio Uris. Era diferente da capa de pássaros que ele tinha visto uma vez em sua casa.

Essa que ele tinha em mãos tinha alguns pássaros minimalistas aliados de um coelho que ele logo reconheceu ser de Donnie Darko e uma frase solta escrita "advice for the young at heart", uma música que ele reconhecia de Tears for Fears.

\- Toma c-cuidado da p-próxima vez - disse Denbrough com um sorriso e Stanley apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Claro, obrigado - disse ele, levantando-se e voltando ao caminho até a sala de aula.

Bill acompanhou ele com os olhos e logo ouviu Greta o chamando para gravar o convite de novo.

***

\- Essa é a última caixa - Mike disse colocando uma caixa em cima da cama de Beverly e logo se jogando nela. A ruiva estava sentada, vendo o story que Greta tinha gravado como convite para a sua festa na sexta. Ela não a seguia, mas várias outras pessoas estavam tweetando sobre isso, então ela resolveu conferir.

Na verdade, Bev estava tentando se distrair no meio de sua mudança. Querendo ou não, toda aquela mudança e a vinda de sua tia para Derry era algo que só a lembrava de como sua vida estava sendo até então. Ela ter que entrar na sua antiga casa depois de tudo o que aconteceu não tinha sido nada fácil. Então, é, ela preferiu ver os stories de Greta Bowie.

\- Eu posso organizar seus livros, Bev - Stanley disse e olhou para ele sentado na poltrona. Ela perguntou de qual forma ele iria organizar: por cor, ordem alfabética ou por autor.

Ouviram uma batida à porta e era sua tia, que tinha trazido um lanchinho para os três. Bev agradeceu, colocando a bandeja no chão e os três se juntaram para comer.

Mike tinha percebido como Bev estava calada e tentava se comunicar telepaticamente com Stanley, para ver o que os dois poderiam fazer para melhorar o humor dela.

Porém, antes mesmo que ele fizesse isso, Bev disse:

\- Eu quero ir na festa da Greta.

Stanley e Mike olharam-se confusos.

\- O quê? Por quê? Você odeia ela! - Mike disse.

\- Eu sei.

\- E ela também te odeia.

\- Eu sei.

\- E vai ter muita gente lá que _nós_ não gostamos - Stanley comentou.

\- Eu sei - Bev suspirou. - Mas eu quero ir.

\- Por quê? - Mike perguntou.

Bev deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá - Bev disse. - Eu só tava pensando no quanto eu já fiquei tantas sextas em casa ou pensando no que eu poderia estar fazendo se eu não estivesse dentro dela todos os dias. Sei que não tenho motivo agora porque a minha tia é legal, mas… eu não sei. Eu só quero esquecer que _tudo_ aquilo aconteceu.

Mike comprimiu os lábios, afagando o ombro da amiga, que segurou sua mão de forma carinhosa.

\- E de que forma melhor se não se afogar em álcool? - Bev brincou e Mike caiu na gargalhada. Stanley, porém, riu um pouco nervoso. Não sabia se aquela era uma boa ideia. - Pode ser divertido e eu não importo com quem esteja lá desde que vocês dois também estejam.

\- Quando é? - Mike perguntou.

\- Essa sexta.

\- Ah, por mim tudo bem. Stan?

\- O Bill vai estar lá - Bev cantarolou e Stan revirou os olhos, divertido. - Qual é, Stanny! Já tá na hora de você tentar alguma coisa. Viu como ele te olhou hoje?

\- Não vai rolar nada e eu nem gosto tanto dele assim, ok? E mesmo que eu gostasse, que chance eu tenho se ele tá sempre do lado da Greta? Sério, eles são como a Britney Spears e o Justin Timberlake andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Primeiro - Bev pontuou - não compare a deusa Britney a Greta. Isso é uma ofensa.

Mike riu.

\- E segundo: Britney e Justin terminaram faz tempo! Eles nem são um bom exemplo de uma meta casal.

\- Eu sei, é mais pelo lance de eles estarem sempre juntos e parecer que combinam as roupas.

\- Ok, faz sentido - Mike concordou. - Mas vamos, Stan!

Mike e Bev olharam esperançosos para ele. Tinha grandes motivos para Stanley pelo menos considerar ir àquela festa. O primeiro e principal estava olhando para ele naquele exato momento. Queria ajudar Bev a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o pai, mas ele sabia que aquele não era o jeito certo. O outro motivo era Bill e ele não estava certo se queria ver Denbrough beijando outra garota na sua frente.

\- Eu não vou poder essa sexta - Stanley disse. Tecnicamente, ele não estava mentindo. Richie e Eddie tinham combinado uma pequena surpresa para Stanley. Ele não tinha boas expectativas para isso, mas promessa era promessa. - Meus pais querem falar comigo sobre _aquilo_.

Leia-se: ter se assumido. Aquilo também era verdade e, por isso, Richie e Eddie tinham preparado a surpresa para Stanley, porque eles sabiam que seja lá o que viesse dos pais dele não seria nada bom.

Com Bev e Mike foi bem diferente e ele se sentiu muito acolhido por eles. Sem falar que eles meio que já sabiam desde a época que ele dizia odiar Bill.

\- Entendo - Bev disse. - Bom, então é melhor não irmos, não é?

\- A gente pode tentar fazer outra coisa outro dia - Mike sugeriu. - Vocês podem ir pra minha casa fazer a sessão de filmes.

\- Eu escolho o filme dessa vez! - Bev disse e Stanley ficou mais aliviado ao ver que ela tinha se animado mais.

***

\- _Alô?_ \- Uma voz ensonada atendeu do outro lado da linha. Greta pensou se não deveria ser maldosa a ponto de dar um grito para acordá-lo, porém, como era uma negociação ela resolveu utilizar o seu melhor tom de voz.

\- Oi, Vic - cumprimentou ela. - É a Greta.

\- _Greta? Ah, oi. E aí?_ \- Perguntou ele rapidamente e pelos sons do outro lado percebeu que ele estava se ajeitando na cama ou algo do tipo. Preferiu cortar o assunto:

\- Não vou demorar muito, ok? Você ficou sabendo da minha festa?

\- _Sim_.

\- Ótimo, quero que você e o resto do seu grupinho tragam as bebidas - mandou ela e ouviu um risinho do outro lado da linha. - O que é tão engraçado?

\- _Você veio pedir pra mim que sou o mais quebrado de todos?_

\- Não, eu vim pedir pra você porque você é o menos pior deles. O dinheiro é por minha conta.

\- _Esse é o seu jeito meigo de dizer que confia em mim, gatinha?_ \- Perguntou ele e Greta revirou os olhos, evitando um sorriso. Resolveu não responder. - _Pensei que você e os Bowers estivessem familiarizados._

\- O Connor não mete medo em ninguém e eu queria que vocês afastassem certas pessoas também.

\- _Ah, claro_ \- respondeu ele. - _E o que vamos ganhar com isso? Não é por nada, pra mim ir na sua festa já é massa, mas não sei se esse é o conceito de diversão dos outros._

\- Bom, vai ter muitas garotas aqui e muitos quartos disponíveis - respondeu ela. - Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem desde que não sujem nada. Nem quebrem nada, claro.

\- _Tá, eles devem aceitar_ \- Criss disse. - _Você ainda tá saindo com aquele gaguinho lá?_

\- O nome dele é Bill. E o que você tem com isso?

\- _Nada_ \- suspirou ele. - _Passo aí para pegar o dinheiro quando?_

\- Logo depois do Bowers aceitar. E fala para ele controlar aquele idiota do Patrick. Eu não quero nada queimado também.

\- _Sem problemas, gatinha. Ah, Greta-_

Mas Greta desligou sem ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer. Jogou-se na cama e ficou olhou para o porta-retratos em sua mesinha ao lado da cama. Era uma foto dela e de Bill que eles tinham tirado no aniversário dela, um mês depois que Audra tinha ido embora de Derry.

Ela sorriu, pensando que talvez a sua chance com Bill Denbrough, depois de tantos anos, estivesse por vir naquela festa.

***

A sexta-feira chegou sem muita demora. Como Greta tinha previsto, Henry aceitou o acordo dela sobre as bebidas e ela sabia que poderia contar com ele e o resto da gangue para "colocar ordem".

Ela não gostava da gangue assim como Bill mesmo não gostava, mas eles tinham essas negociações e a relação deles sempre tinha funcionado. Greta _sabia_ que, pelo _preço certo_ , poderia contar com eles caso precisasse. E eles também tinham a certeza que poderiam pedir a retribuição dos favores.

A loira estava tão animada que não parava de escolher combinação de roupas e acessórios para ocasião, mas nada do que ela usava parecia bom o suficiente e a cada vez que se olhava no espelho era suficiente para que ela ficasse furiosa.

Do outro lado da cidade, no entanto, Beverly Marsh colocava o story de Greta para tocar algumas vezes, apenas para ouvir sobre os detalhes da festa ou ver detalhes que não tinha visto pela primeira vez. Como por exemplo, ela não tinha notado que Greta olhava vez ou outra para Bill enquanto falava e nem que a festa teria jogos para os convidados.

Viu uma notificação do Whatsapp vinda de Mike que tinha no grupo. Ele estava dizendo que tinha acabado o treino fazia pouco tempo e que tinha ouvido que Kay McCall estaria na festa de Greta. Beverly sorriu e logo fez questão de ligar para o amigo.

\- Kay McCall, não é?

\- _Boa tarde pra você também, meu anjo_ \- Mike disse e Beverly deu risada.

\- Boa tarde, Mike. Agora me pergunta logo o que você quer perguntar.

\- _Nada, ué. Só falei que a Kay vai estar lá…_ \- disse ele. Bev conhecia Mike muitíssimo bem para reconhecer o tom de voz que ele estava usando, por isso só esperou alguns segundos até que ele dissesse: - _Vocês saíram uma vez, não é?_

_Bingo_.

\- Sim, mas não aconteceu nada. Acho que ela não quis nada comigo.

\- _Hm_.

\- Ela é bem legal. Acho que vocês dois se dariam bem.

\- _Sério? Você não se importa se eu…?_

\- Não, meu amor - Bev sorriu. - Mas você pretende ir nessa festa então?

\- _Ah, eu ia tentar pegar o número dela. Por quê?_

Bev começou a andar pelo quarto, indo até o seu armário e vendo algumas das roupas que tinha dentro dele.

\- Você quer ir comigo? - Perguntou ela. Antes que Mike respondesse, acrescentou: - Eu queria que o Stan tivesse com a gente, mas eu quero muito sair um pouco de casa.

\- _Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou com você então_ \- disse ele. - _Você acha que a Kay ia me notar se eu usasse aquela minha jaqueta preta?_

Beverly riu.

\- Você fica muito gato com ela. Usa! - Bev disse e moveu alguns cabides. - A gente vai junto ou se encontra lá?

\- _Eu posso passar aí umas sete e meia_.

\- Ok, anjinho. Até mais tarde.

\- _Até_.

Bev desligou o celular e viu que já eram seis horas, então foi direto para o banho, realmente animada.

***

A campainha tocou pela primeira vez às sete horas em ponto na casa de Greta. Ela estava esperando seus convidados apenas às oito horas, mas tinha pedido à Bill que chegasse um pouco mais cedo com a desculpa de ajudá-la com alguns dos preparativos. A verdade era que já estava tudo pronto e ela só queria passar um tempo a mais com ele.

Então, a loira desceu já pronta com seu vestido branco curto, o qual tinha comprado por parecer com um que viu Sydney Sweeney usando uma vez, seus cabelos esvoaçantes e uma maquiagem bem intensa que realçava seus grandes olhos azuis.

O sorriso que tinha no rosto se desfez assim que viu Victor Criss parado à porta. Apesar da cara de nojo estampada nela, Criss a olhou de cima abaixo, o que a fez revirar os olhos.

\- Você chegou cedo - disse ela e o deixou sozinho na porta, indo para a sala buscar seu celular. Tinha uma mensagem de Bill nele, dizendo que demoraria um pouco para chegar. Ela olhou para o teto, tentando não parecer aborrecida.

\- É, eu quis ver se precisava de alguma coisa ou algum inconveniente tinha chegado.

Greta riu sem achar muita graça e encaminhou-se para a cozinha enquanto dizia:

\- Bom, isso não tem lógica já que todos deveriam chegar às oito. Afinal, cadê o resto de vocês?

Victor jogou-se no sofá e deu um longo suspiro.

\- Belch tá trazendo uma parte das bebidas e acho que o Henry e o Patrick conseguiram um barril ou algo do tipo.

Greta voltou e parou em frente ao espelho, arrumando seus cabelos novamente.

\- Compraram a vodka?

\- Sim. Exatamente como você pediu.

\- Ótimo - disse ela e voltou-se para Victor no sofá. Ele a olhava com um sorrisinho no rosto, já tinha _sacado_ qual era a dele fazia um bom tempo. E, por mais que tivesse uma pequena parte dela que achasse atraente a ideia de se agarrar com alguém "perigoso", Greta tinha bom senso e ela gostava realmente de Bill. Mas afastar Victor Criss não era uma boa opção também, afinal, tinha suas vantagens e ela amava ter seu ego acariciado pelos olhares que ele lhe dava. Ela andou um pouco até ele,incentivando-o a sair daquele lugar. - Bom, você pode ficar à vontade. Logo, este lugar vai estar cheio de meninas burras que adorariam ficar com um de vocês.

Vic sorriu e levantou-se.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Acho.

\- Por que não você?

Um sorriso nervoso acendeu no rosto dela enquanto ele olhava para os lábios cheios de gloss rosa da garota.

\- Porque eu não sou estúpida, Criss. E porque eu já tenho alguém.

Criss riu na cara dela e antes que ela perguntasse o porquê, a campainha tocou. Greta voltou a arrumar os cabelos rapidamente em frente ao espelho e perguntou:

\- Como eu tô?

\- Perfeita.

Greta olhou para ele e viu que estava com aquele mesmo olhar de sempre. Bufou. _Tanto faz_ , pensou ela. Abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se novamente ao ver que não era Bill e, sim, Marcia. As duas discutiram um pouco ainda por causa do vestido, mas Greta a deixou ficar para a festa.

Tudo isso enquanto Victor Criss a olhava atentamente.

***

Assim que Mike e Beverly chegaram, a frente da casa (se é que aquela espécie de mansão poderia ser chamada assim) já estava repleta de adolescentes embebedados e o interior dela estava roxo e azul, parecendo uma balada.

\- Você tem certeza de que quer entrar lá? - Bev ouviu Mike perguntar. - Quer dizer, eu vou entender se você quiser voltar. Eu me preocup-

\- Mike, tá tudo bem - interrompeu ela. - E, além do mais, olha só em está acenando ali.

Mike virou-se para a casa novamente e viu Kay indo até eles com seus sapatos de salto estilosos assim como toda a roupa dela. Beverly e ela tinham se conhecido em uma aula de Geografia bem entediante, em que Bev estava desenhando um de seus rascunhos no caderno. Kay a chamou dizendo que tinha adorado aquele modelo e as duas acabaram mostrando seus desenhos uma para outra.

E assim nasceu uma das quedas de Beverly Marsh, a primeira que não deu certo. Ela não tinha ressentimentos, no entanto, e ficou feliz quando viu o sorriso estampado no rosto de Mike ao vê-la.

\- Você tá fantástica! Adorei esse visual, garota! - Disse Kay referindo-se ao vestido preto de Bev, o qual ela tinha colocado por cima de uma camisa branca. Era bem simples e até meio "na moda", mas Bev gostou de usá-lo. Um elogio vindo de Kay era realmente algo a mais no ego de uma pessoa. - E você, Hanlon! Uau, você tá o maior gato!

\- Obrigado, McCall. Nem preciso falar de você, não é? - Mike disse, não soando tão conquistador como sempre e Bev sorriu para a imagem dos dois.

Kay enlaçou seus braços com os dois e eles entraram na casa. Não foi uma surpresa quando viram que tinha muito mais gente lá dentro, não de uma forma desregulada, mas o suficiente para Bev se incomodar um pouco, indo para as paredes do lugar.

\- Você tá bem? - Mike perguntou quando Kay saiu atrás de uma garrafa de bebida e copos para eles.

\- Sim, sim - assentiu ela. - Eu só preciso beber um pouquinho.

\- Ok - Mike disse.

\- Prontinho, galera! - Kay exclamou, distribuindo os copos e colocando a bebida da garrafa. Ela explicou que era um drink que ela mesma tinha feito.

Mike fez uma careta quando deu um gole. Não era forte nem amargo, muito pelo contrário. Era bem doce e Mike curtia outro tipo de bebida. Bev, porém, era do tipo doce e _amou_ o drink de Kay.

\- Uau, o que é isso aqui? - Bev disse dando mais um gole.

\- É licor de cacau e mais alguns ingredientes especiais - Kay respondeu. Mike e Bev pararam de beber no mesmo instante, pensando o que seria o tal _especial_. - Ah, não. Não é "especial" do tipo do mal. É especial tipo anis e canela.

\- Ah, sim - Bev riu e bebeu tudo em um outro gole.

\- Faz tempo que não vejo vocês - Kay começou. - Me contem as novidades!

\- Ah, nada demais - Mike deu de ombros e Kay semicerrou os olhos.

\- Como nada demais? Você entrou no time da escola, certo?

Mike sorriu, tentando não soar convencido.

\- O Mike é muito modesto.

\- Posso ver - Kay sorriu para ele. - Ouvi dizer que os jogadores do time têm ótimas bolsas em várias faculdades do país inteiro. Você pensa em ir para onde?

\- Ah, eu vou ficar no Maine mesmo. - Respondeu Mike e Kay balançou a cabeça.

\- No Maine? Por quê? Você tem muito potencial, garoto! - Kay deu um leve empurrãozinho no ombro dele. Ela tinha aquele jeito meio bruto, mas não era rude ou inconveniente. - Não fique preso a esse lugar, sério!

\- É pelo meu avô - disse ele e comprimiu os lábios.

\- Ah, eu entendo - Kay deu um gole do seu copo, parecendo desconfortável pela primeira vez na noite. - Leva ele junto!

Mike deu risada do comentário dela e aquilo pareceu repercutir dentro dele de alguma forma.

\- Posso beber mais?

Kay riu e entregou a garrafa a ela, que se serviu.

\- Bev, vai com calma - Mike disse meio preocupado.

\- Tá tudo bem, Mike - rebateu ela e então sussurrou: - _não se preocupe comigo e foque na Kay_.

Disse e deu mais um grande gole.

***

Greta só percebeu que as coisas estavam fora de controle quando viu Victor Criss se agarrando com uma menina qualquer da sua sala. Não que ela se importasse. " _Não mesmo!_ " Mas ela _realmente_ se importava com as pessoas que estavam chegando lá. Ainda não tinha certeza sobre quantos indesejados estavam ali, mas ela tinha visto o trapaceiro machista do Bradley Donovan e Peter Gordon jogando algo que parecia com um dos vasos favoritos de sua mãe.

Se algo quebrasse, ela teria um surto. E, para piorar, Bill ainda não tinha aparecido na festa. _Onde ele estava?!_

Foi até a cozinha, encontrando Patrick e Henry conversando. Greta não era uma perita em linguagem corporal nem nada, mas o modo como os dois conversavam tão perto um do outro era estranho e até um pouco agressivo, mas talvez fosse apenas ela estando puta com tudo.

Quando os dois viram ela se aproximando, afastaram-se.

\- Bowers.

\- Oi, chará.

\- Não temos o mesmo sobrenome. Vem cá, por que tem um monte de idiotas na minha festa? - Perguntou ela e Henry olhou para Patrick, com um risinho em seu rosto. - Achei que eu tivesse sido clara quando disse que nenhum otário entrasse aqui.

\- Bom, você não fez nenhuma lista - Patrick argumentou. - Se fosse por mim, nenhum dos seus amiguinhos teria entrado.

Os dois riram e ela revirou os olhos, impaciente.

\- Será que eu preciso lembrar o conserto do seu carro que eu paguei? - Greta perguntou e Bowers bufou. Aquilo não tinha sido nada barato... - Peter Gordon e Bradley Donovan. Resolvam isso. Agora.

\- Dá pra ficar calminha, garota? Eu já tô indo - disse Bowers, bufando irritado. - O Belch pode ficar na porta, se quiser.

\- O Belch já tá sentado no chão de tão bêbado - Patrick avisou.

\- Merda.

\- Eu não tô nem aí pra como vocês vão fazer isso. Só façam! - Disse ela e quando estava prestes a se retirar para evitar os possíveis xingamentos de Bowers que ela não era obrigada a escutar, voltou. - Ah, outra coisa. Tem um quarto perto do escritório do meu pai. É meio escondido, mas como é perto de um banheiro é capaz desses bêbados acharem. Não deixem ninguém entrar lá.

\- Um quarto? - Patrick perguntou.

\- Eu gaguejei? Sim, um quarto! Não deixem ninguém entrar - e então saiu.

Hockstetter olhou para Bowers de uma forma particular dos dois. O loiro bufou e disse:

\- Eu já disse que não vai acontecer _de novo_.

Patrick nada respondeu. Saiu com um sorriso no rosto para cuidar dos tais indesejados de Greta e deixou um Bowers bravo com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

Henry viu Beverly deslocar-se pela sala que nem pareceu percebê-lo. Bowers já tinha sido rejeitado pela garota uma vez. Pensou se não deveria tentar de novo, mas resolveu ficar no mesmo canto.

_Longe de Patrick_.

***

Greta não era fraca para bebida, mas os três copos de ponche que havia tomado tinham a deixado com um pouco de dificuldade para andar. Ela também já não conseguia achar mais ninguém naquela festa. Nem Marcia, nem Sally, nem Connor, e muito menos Henry e Patrick.

O único que ela tinha encontrado era Belch, que estava tão bêbado que uma parte minúscula do ser de Greta sentiu-se mal e ela ofereceu água ao pobre coitado, ajudando - da forma que ela podia - a se levantar e pedindo a alguns jogadores de futebol da escola a cuidarem dele enquanto ela não achava Criss.

Ao contrário do loiro, que estava muito envolvido em algum canto da casa perdido com o sutiã de alguma garota, ela encontrou _Beverly Marsh_ dançando com um copo vermelho na mão, dançando ao som de _Primadonna_.

Greta ficou furiosa. Primeiro: Beverly estava bêbada na sua festa. Segundo: ela dançava perto ao sofá caríssimo de seus pais. Terceiro: era Beverly Marsh. Ninguém nunca soube o porquê de Greta odiá-la, nem ela mesma sabia. Isso não importava porque Greta mesmo iria colocá-la para fora.

Ou Greta achava isso, porque no segundo seguinte ela ouviu a música trocar, dando lugar a _About a Girl_ do Nirvana. Assim que ela se virou, viu Bill com um sorriso chegando perto dela e pegando suas mãos.

\- Você veio.

\- Claro que eu v-v-vim.

Como Bill tinha pensado antes, Greta percebeu que a música não era tão dançante como ela queria, menos que os dois quisessem bater cabeça. De qualquer forma, os dois pulando conforme a batida da música, o sorriso de Bill para ela fazia com que seu coração se sentisse quentinho.

\- Tá vendo? N-Não é só barulho! - Disse ele perto do ouvido dela por causa da música alta.

\- Acho que vou dar uma chance - Greta disse de volta.

\- Achei vocês - Ben disse, chegando ao lado de Bill. Os dois trocaram mais uma vez aquele toque especial e Greta voltou a ficar furiosa.

\- Não achei que fosse vir mesmo, Hanscom - Greta provocou, utilizando um seus sorrisos falsos. Bill a olhou com desânimo, vendo que ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa que antes. - Bem que eu notei que a comida tava acabando do nada.

\- Greta?

\- O quê?!

\- Quer saber, Greta - Ben começou e olhou para Bill. - Eu não preciso disso. E eu sinto pena de você por ser tão vazia a esse ponto. E eu só espero que você acorde algum dia, Bill.

Ben saiu andando, deixando uma Greta convencida e um Bill furioso.

\- Falo com você depois - Denbrough disse.

***

A noite tinha começado a ficar bem fria e Bev se arrependeu de ter ido de vestido e sem nenhum casado. Enquanto Kay e Mike colocavam o papo em dia, ela resolveu deixar os dois pombinhos conversando e dar uma volta pelo jardim da casa, que estava vazio já que os convidados tinham descoberto a piscina de Greta.

Tudo bem que a bebida deixava uma sensação quente no corpo, só que ir nadar naquele frio era impensável para ela.

Buscou seu maço de cigarros na sua mochila, a qual Stanley sempre a chamava de _Dora Aventureira_ quando usava. Stanley fazia falta e não só porque Bev era vela naquela noite, afinal, ela tinha escolhido assim. Era porque ela sabia que os dois iriam estar rindo juntos das pessoas ali assim como ficariam conversando bêbados olhando para o céu. Isso, é claro, ficar tirando sarro de Mike até ele se juntar a eles.

Não queria admitir para si mesma, mas ela já tinha bebido demais e estava muito mais do que tonta. Pegou o isqueiro e, ao colocar o cigarro na boca, tentou acendê-lo.

Uma. Duas. Três. Nada.

Ela olhou para o isqueiro incrédula e tentou de novo.

Uma. Duas. Três. _Nada_.

Se Mike ou Stanley estivessem ali, eles provavelmente diriam para ela não fumar ou eles pegariam o cigarro e o acenderiam para ela. Mas Mike estava beijando Kay, Stanley em casa e ela estava ali sozinha. E, tendo a bebida correndo por todo o seu corpo, ela se sentiu sozinha como se ninguém quisesse estar ao seu lado.

Bev deu um longo suspiro e pegou seu celular, tentando identificar o ícone de Stanley dentro de tantos outros. Por sorte, ela conseguiu ligar para Stanley. Aguardou um pouco e ele atendeu:

\- _Alô, Bev?_

\- Oi, Stanny - disse ela, com um sorriso melancólico em seu rosto. - Eu só liguei para dizer que eu tô com saudade.

\- _Você tá bem? Sua voz tá meio estranha. Onde você tá?_

\- Na festa com o Mike.

\- _Na festa? Mas vocês disseram que não iam. Espera! Você tá bebendo? Passa pro Mike rapidinho._

\- Não posso. Ele ta pegando a menina lá - Bev respondeu, não percebendo o desespero de Stanley. Ao invés disso, ela ouviu algo quebrando do outro lado da linha. Franziu a testa e perguntou: - Tá tudo bem? O que foi isso?

\- _Ahhhh_ \- Stanley murmurou algo que ela não conseguiu entender e então outro barulho pôde ser ouvido. - _Sim, sim! Tá tudo bem. Bev, me escuta, você tá sozinha aí?_

\- Sim, mas o Mike tá comigo.

\- _STANLEY, OLHA O RICHIE!_ \- Uma outra voz que Bev não reconheceu pôde ser ouvida na linha. - _Bev, só um segundo_ \- Stanley disse e ela ouviu uns ruídos. - _POR QUE O RICHIE VIROU UM PICLES? Bev, eu já te ligo!_

E Stanley desligou. Se estivesse sóbria, Bev tentaria pensar no que tinha ouvido para chegar a uma explicação plausível. Mas ela não estava, então, começou a chorar.

A bebida tinha acabado, ela não poderia fumar, ela estava sozinha, seu pai tinha sido preso porque odiava ela. Tudo pareceu vir à tona de uma vez só e ela não conseguiu controlar o choro.

Ouviu um estrondo vindo da porta e ela tentou limpar as lágrimas rapidamente. A tontura a fazia ter um pouco de dificuldade com tudo, mas aquele que ela viu saindo correndo com certeza era Ben Hanscom.

\- Ben?

O garoto virou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e quando viu Bev ali com os olhos marejados a expressão em seu rosto pareceu se suavizar.

\- Bev. Você tá-

\- BEN - Bev apertou os olhos com o grito que veio da porta e quando os abriu de novo Ben já tinha saído correndo de novo. A cabeça de Marsh começou a doer demais e ela só quis chorar. Bill soltou um longo suspiro ao ver o melhor amigo correr, sentindo-se pior do que nunca por ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

Ouviu e viu Beverly sentada na escadinha.

\- Beverly?

\- Infelizmente. - Bev respondeu entre uma fungada ou outra.

Bill aproximou-se aos poucos e sentou-se também. O rosto dela estava com algumas partes vermelhas, principalmente o nariz. Viu como ela tentava acender o cigarro sem sucesso e pegou uma caixinha de fósforos que tinha em seu bolso. Assim que ele acendeu o cigarro, Bev começou a chorar mais ainda.

\- Obrigada - agradeceu ela, tragando uma vez o cigarro. Chegava até ser uma cena engraçada, mas Bill sentiu muita pena dela. Beverly sempre parecia tão alegre e radiante. Era difícil vê-la daquele jeito. - Eu tentei acender esse cigarro umas três vezes e nada funcionou. Eu sou um fracasso!

\- Ei, claro que não - Bill falou com uma voz suave. - Seu i-isqueiro d-deve estar s-sem gás. É só isso.

\- Não, é minha culpa - Bev soluçou. - É sempre minha culpa das coisas acontecerem desse jeito.

Bill franziu a testa. Começou a achar aquela conversa toda muito estranha. Bev chorava muito e ele não tinha nenhum lenço para oferecer para ela como um cavalheiro que ele deveria ser.

A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi dar a ela um abraço de lado, escutando enquanto ela chorava. Talvez fosse pelo abraço ou pela bebida ou por Bill passar um sentimento de segurança tão confortante, mas Bev começou a contar tudo o que tinha passado nos últimos anos em casa. Todas as agressões, toda a manipulação, tudo.

Não precisou de muito para Bill ficar revoltado com o que ouviu e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no quanto ele queria fazer aquele homem horrível pagar.

\- O Mike e o Stanny foram os meus _anjinhos da guarda_ \- disse ela, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquela noite. Bill tornou-se para ela. - Mike queria ir com tudo pra cima dele, mas o Stanny criou um plano melhor.

_Stanley Uris_. Bill sabia muito pouco sobre Stanley. Só tinha encontrado e falado com o garoto poucas vezes, mas parecia que cada coisa que ele descobria sobre ele só o deixava mais interessante. Talvez Bill tivesse uma queda por pessoas inteligentes, mas o conjunto todo de Stanley o fazia se sentir assim.

Enquanto ele a abraçava, Greta surgiu na porta. Sua expressão fechou-se numa carranca e sentiu seus olhos arderem. Queria quebrar alguma coisa, chutar Beverly dali, mas conteve-se ao máximo e escondeu-se perto da porta. Não conseguia escutar nada que os dois estavam dizendo.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo o que você passou, Bev - Bill disse. - Mas nada disso é culpa sua. Nada mesmo. E eu espero que você entenda isso um dia.

Bev derramou uma última lágrima e fungou.

\- Eu não tô me sentindo muito bem - disse ela, sentindo seu corpo pesar mais ainda sobre o dele.

\- Quanto você bebeu, Bev? - Perguntou ele.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu ela. - O Mike me disse pra eu não exagerar, só que eu disse pra ele ir beijar a Kay.

\- O Mike tá aqui? - Bill perguntou e Bev acenou com a cabeça. - Tudo b-bem. Olha, não sai d-daqui, ok? Vou pegar uma água, algo doce e achar o Mike.

\- Tudo bem.

Bill levantou-se e saiu procurando por Mike. Bev sentia-se um pouco melhor, apesar de seu corpo estar tonto e sua cabeça doer um pouco. Ter desabafado fez bem a ela.

\- Olha só quem eu acho por aqui - Bev ouviu uma voz atrás dela. Sua cabeça estava tão confusa… Ela só queria se jogar em um canto e dormir. Não entendia nada que estava acontecendo. - Ei, sua puta! Eu tô falando com você!

Bev olhou para cima e viu Greta. Ela chacoalhou seu corpo e Bev tentou tirar as mãos dela de si. As unhas pontudas e grandes dela estavam machucando e deixaram marcas vermelhas no braço de Beverly.

\- Greta, para! - Bev tentou empurrá-la, mas tinha pouca força, o que só fez com que ela voltasse ao mesmo lugar. Quando Greta percebeu o quão bêbada a outra estava, começou a rir.

\- Meu Deus, Marsh. Como você é patética! - Greta disse, abaixando-se para ficar a altura dos olhos dela. - Olha só pra você… Toda jogada no chão, completamente bêbada em uma festa em que você não foi convidada… - Greta fungou. - E mesmo assim ele ainda olhou pra você.

\- Do que você tá falando?

\- Que você é uma VADIA! - Greta exclamou e, assim como Bev, começou a segurar as lágrimas. - Você é tão vadia que não se contentou com um pau só, não é mesmo? O do Stanley e do Mike não foram o suficiente pra você? TINHA QUE SER O DO BILL TAMBÉM?

Bev pegou impulso para levantar-se do chão e saiu correndo dali enquanto Greta gritava furiosa. Tudo parecia passar em câmera lenta e Beverly esbarrava sempre em algo ou alguém.

A música que antes parecia ser tão harmônica em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a dançar animada, agora era barulhenta como se fosse estrondos em sua cabeça.

Seu estômago também estava dando sinais de vida e ela precisava achar um banheiro o mais rápido possível. Ela passou pela cozinha, seguindo por um corredor escuro e entrou na primeira porta que viu.

\- MERDA!

\- PUTA QUE PARIU! VOCÊ NÃO TRANCOU ESSA PORRA DE PORTA? SEU MERDA!

Beverly ficou em choque olhando para Henry e Patrick, os dois tentando se vestir o mais rápido possível. O vômito pareceu segurar-se dentro dela e de repente toda a consciência pareceu voltar, fazendo com que Beverly saísse correndo dali.

Só parou quando estava perto do Standpipe. Apoiou-se nos joelhos e procurou um bebedor perto de um dos bancos onde sentou logo em seguida. Limpou as lágrimas do rosto, ainda sentindo-se tonta.

" _Ok, Bev. Ok. Você precisa pensar. Você bebeu muito e eu preciso muito que a gente consiga fazer isso, ok?_ " disse a si mesma. Estava muito tarde, ficar no parque naquele horário era muito perigoso e sua casa era do outro lado da cidade.

Em meio à tontura, ela lembrou-se de um programa de televisão que assistia, em que uma das personagens contava a tabuada para recobrar a consciência. Resolveu que deveria fazer isso. Bebeu mais um pouco de água do bebedouro e começou.

_Quatro, oito, doze, dezesseis, vinte… vinte e quatro, vinte e oito, trinta e dois…_

Seu celular começou a vibrar. Era Mike. Ela viu também que tinham várias ligações perdidas vindas de Stanley.

\- Mike? - Bev já atendeu com uma voz de choro.

\- _Bev? Onde você tá? Eu tô te procurando em todos os lados_.

\- Eu não queria atrapalhar! - Disse ela, passando uma das mãos no cabelo.

\- _Ei, calma. Tá tudo bem. Só me fala onde você tá e eu te levo direitinho pra casa, ok?_

\- Tudo bem - fungou ela. - Eu tô no parque, perto do Standpipe.

\- _Eu tô indo. Não sai daí, ok?_

Beverly obedeceu e, em menos de dez minutos, Mike apareceu em cima de sua bicicleta. O garoto estava tão preocupado que a abraçou com força.

\- Bebe isso - disse ele, estendendo uma garrafinha de água para ela. - E come isso também.

\- Eu não quero comer nada - Bev negou, tomando a água. - Eu tô muito enjoada.

\- Tudo bem, mas você tem que me prometer que vai comer direitinho quando chegar em casa, ouviu?

Bev fez que sim com a cabeça e Mike sentiu-se mais culpado ao ver os olhos marejados dela.

\- Me desculpa por não ficar do seu lado. Eu deveria saber.

\- Tá tudo bem, Mike - disse ela.

\- Onde você tava enquanto eu tava com a Kay? - Perguntou ele. Beverly deu mais um grande gole de água e pensou um pouco.

\- Eu fiquei bebendo, dançando… - respondeu ela. Sua cabeça parecia doer a cada vez que tentava pensar mais. - Eu não lembro bem, mas eu fui pegar um ar lá fora e… de repente a Greta veio falar comigo?

\- A Greta parecia furiosa lá dentro.

\- É, eu acho que ela tava brigando comigo ou algo assim. Eu não entendi o porquê - disse ela e pegou uma das balinhas que Mike deu a ela. Então, ela lembrou-se Henry e Patrick na festa. - Henry e Patrick se pegaram?

Mike olhou para ela, incrédulo, e então riu.

\- O quê? Aqueles dois homofóbicos? Claro que… - Mike vendo o olhar arregalado de Bev, acabou dizendo: - É melhor não comentar isso pra ninguém.

\- Claro - assentiu ela. Ela jamais contaria a ninguém, a não ser Stanley. Mas ela sabia que jamais sairia dos três.

Aquilo tinha morrido ali.

***

Bill não encontrou mais Beverly na festa e ficou preocupado porque não sabia onde ela tinha ido em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo. Em compensação, ele encontrou Greta, que parecia andar marchando em meio a todos. Ele a seguiu e os dois foram parar no quarto dela, que parecia arder seus olhos de tão cor-de-rosa que era. Assim que Greta o viu, ela começou a rir sarcasticamente.

\- Uau, Bill Denbrough me dando a honra de sua presença!

\- Greta, qual é! Eu t-t-tava ajudando uma m-m-menina que estava passando mal.

\- Eu sei. Beverly Marsh, não? Eu vi vocês dois.

Bill franziu a testa, porém continuou:

\- Sim, e-e-era ela. Eu sei que você não g-g-gosta muito dela, mas ela tava muito mal. Sério! Tava me c-c-contando umas coisas muito pe-pe-pesadas que aconteceram com ela. Eu tinha que a-a-ajudar!

\- Ah, eu entendo, Billy - Greta ironizou. - Afinal, qualquer rabo de saia é melhor do que eu, não é?

\- O quê?

\- Isso o que você ouviu? - Lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos de Greta. - Sabe por quanto tempo eu estive ao seu lado? Só querendo uma chance de você me notar do jeito que você nota ela? Porra, Bill! Eu já fiz de tudo por você! Eu até fiquei quieta quando você namorou a Audra! POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA PÔDE OLHAR DESSE JEITO PRA MIM?

\- Greta.

\- O QUÊ?

Bill pegou as mãos dela delicadamente a levando para a ponta da cama. As expressões que passavam pelo rosto de Denbrough eram de pura confusão e medo. Ele não tinha ideia que os sentimentos dela fossem daquele jeito, como ele poderia saber? De qualquer forma, ela era sua melhor amiga. Talvez com ela, ele finalmente conseguisse entender.

\- Eu não sei como te falar isso, mas de uns t-t-tempos pra cá eu tenho ficado muito con-confuso quanto a t-tudo - disse ele e Greta assentiu um pouco impaciente. - Eu tentei ficar com uma p-p-pessoa para poder clarear as ideias, mas aconteceu que eu só fiquei mais c-confuso.

\- Quem você beijou?! - Greta perguntou, sentindo o ciúmes a corroer.

Bill engoliu em seco, pensando se deveria ou não contar.

\- O Connor.

Greta franziu a testa, desgrudando as mãos dos dois e indo até seus cabelos, que naquele momento com toda a folia da festa estavam completamente bagunçados. A bebida apenas atrapalhava a linha de raciocínio dela, mas de qualquer forma a garota começou a chorar feito um bebê.

\- Você é _gay_? - Perguntou ela, entre soluços.

\- Eu não sei, Greta - respondeu ele, também sentindo as lágrimas virem. - Eu tô confuso. Eu…queria sua ajuda para entender isso.

Greta balançava a cabeça enquanto chorava. Bill Denbrough, seu primeiro e talvez único amor, a pessoa com quem ela tinha passado os últimos anos pensando sobre, não correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Deus! Greta só queria gritar de tanto chorar. Seu coração estava doendo tanto que ela não conseguia nem mais escutá-lo.

\- Greta, eu-

\- Vai embora! - Exclamou ela. Bill ficou assustado. - SAI, BILL!

Bill não sentiu vontade de falar mais nada e obedeceu a garota.

Assim que Bill fechou a porta, Greta deslizou pela cama, sentando-se no chão agarrada aos seus joelhos. Chorou tanto que parecia que toda a água de seu corpo iria embora. De repente, nada mais importava. A festa lá embaixo, as pessoas que queria impressionar, as pessoas que não queriam que viessem, seu vestido todo amassado, sua maquiagem toda borrada. Nada mais disso importava.

Seu coração parecia ter sido quebrado em mil pedacinhos e ela lembrou-se do que Ben disse sobre ela. _Vazia_.

E era exatamente desse modo que ela se sentia.

\- Greta? - A garota ouviu a voz de Criss entrar no quarto. Ela nem sabia o quanto tempo tinha ficado ali. Soltou um suspiro e tentou esconder que estava chorando, mas ele pegou seu rosto com tanta preocupação e carinho que nem ela sabia que ele era capaz. - O que aconteceu?

As pupilas dela ficaram dilatadas enquanto ela olhava para ele e logo depois para a sua boca.

\- Ainda gosta de mim? - Perguntou ela e Criss pensou que nunca tinha visto a loira tão frágil. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. _O que ele poderia dizer? Era óbvio que ele gostava dela!_

Greta avançou sobre os lábios dele e fechou a porta.

***

Dizer que Henry tinha conseguido dormir seria mentira, porque o garoto mal pregou os olhos a noite toda. A imagem de Beverly abrindo a porta passava em looping pela sua cabeça e tudo que ele pensava era que cedo ou mais tarde isso seria trazido à tona.

Mas ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Não mesmo.

\- Greta.

\- _Bowers_ \- a voz dela era de puro sarcasmo. Depois do que aconteceu com Bill, Greta não estava no melhor humor, mas Henry estava pouco se fodendo para isso. - _São dez horas da manhã, seu-_

\- Cala a boca! Algo aconteceu e eu preciso que você resolva - Bowers disse com a voz trêmula.

\- _Tá. O que aconteceu?_

\- Você conhece aquela Beverly Marsh? - Henry perguntou e ouviu um resmungo do outro lado da linha.

\- _Tá querendo me perguntar se aquela piranha é minha amiga? Não._

\- Ela é uma piranha mesmo - Henry disse com sua melhor voz convincente. - Escuta, ela me atacou na festa ontem. Disse que queria ficar comigo.

\- _Ela estava muito bêbada mesmo_ \- Greta debochou e Henry ignorou o veneno dela.

\- Eu falei que não queria - continuou Bowers - e ela me ameaçou dizendo que eu ia me arrepender.

\- _E você ficou com medinho dela por isso?_ \- Greta riu. - _Relaxa, essa vaca-_

\- Eu não fiquei com medo! - Henry praticamente rugiu no telefone e passou as mãos pelo cabelo de forma agressiva. - Só que ela tirou uma foto minha e do Patrick…

\- _O que que têm?_

\- Não tem nada! Mas você sabe como o Patrick sempre fala perto das pessoas - Henry comentou e Greta lembrou-se de ter visto os dois assim na festa. - Eu não sei o que ela vai fazer com isso, mas eu não quero problema pro meu lado.

\- _Entendo_ \- Greta suspirou. - _Bom, fique tranquilo. Eu vou cuidar disso_.

\- Como?

\- _Deixa isso comigo_ \- respondeu ela. - _Você sabia sobre o Bill e o seu primo?_

Henry permitiu-se rir.

\- Desculpa, princesa - disse ele. - Se isso melhora alguma coisa, Connor só estava fingindo.

Greta demorou alguns segundos para responder:

\- Me conta mais sobre isso.

***

\- Sua mãe me deixou entrar - foi a primeira coisa que Greta disse quando Bill entrou em seu quarto. O garoto revirou os olhos ao ver que ela estava sentada em um dos seus puffs e usava uns óculos escuros com formato de coração. Depois de tudo o que conversaram à noite, aquilo parecia uma piada e ele não estava com paciência para isso.

\- Olha, Greta-

\- Eu vou ser direta - interrompeu ela, tirando os óculos do rosto. Vendo que Bill continuava de pé com os braços cruzados, Greta levantou-se e fechou a porta. Ela olhou para ele e dava para ver uma tristeza genuína em seus olhos. - Eu sinto muito por ontem.

Bill franziu a testa. Não era aquilo que ele estava esperando.

\- Bill, eu amo você. Você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas e nem surtado daquele jeito. Não importa o que acontecer ou como, eu quero você do meu lado. _Sempre_ \- disse ela e Bill ainda parecia incrédulo. - Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar com os seus pais. Nós podemos fingir e-

\- V-Você…

\- Não precisa me agradecer - disse ela, colocando as mãos em seu rosto e depois procurando algo em seu bolso. - Pelo menos não agora.

\- C-Como assim?

Greta entregou a ele um celular.

\- Billy, você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, certo? - Greta perguntou e Bill não respondeu, porque assim que ela lhe entregou o celular, tudo o que ele viu foram fotos dele com Connor. - Eu sei como isso deve ser horrível, meu amor.

\- G-Greta-

\- Eu sei, eu sei - disse ela, tentando acalmar. - Tá tudo bem, ok? O Connor é um merda, mas você pode ter mais sorte na próxima vez.

Bill não conseguia pensar, _tinham muitas fotos ali…_

\- Assim que eu descobri, eu tive que fazer alguma coisa - contou ela, pegando o celular de volta. Bill parecia aterrorizado e nem percebia o olhar gelado de Greta, muito menos a voz de falsa inocência dela. - Conversei com Henry e fiz um acordo.

\- Que tipo de a-acordo? P-P-Por que eles tem essas f-f-fotos? Meu pa-pa-pai - Bill não conseguiu terminar e sentou-se no chão, não conseguindo respirar direito.

\- Bill, olha pra mim - Greta disse, sentando-se no chão junto com ele. - Respira comigo, ok. Inspira em um...dois… três. Agora, solte bem devagar. Um...dois...três.

Greta pediu para que ele repetisse pelo menos umas três vezes e ela o serviu de um copo de água que estava em seu quarto.

\- O acordo é simples e muito fácil, ok? Nada vai te acontecer - Greta sorriu de forma doce para ele.

Bill engoliu em seco.

\- O que e-e-eu tenho que fa-fa-fazer?

Bill estava atordoado demais para perceber um brilho diferente no olhar dela.

\- A Beverly Marsh tem sido um pouco inconveniente para os meninos - contou ela. - Eu tentei dizer para eles tudo o que você me disse ontem, mas pelo visto eu tava certa, Billy. Essa garota não presta.

\- O que ela fez? - Bill quis entender e Greta balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso não importa. O que importa é que nós precisamos fazer com que ninguém mais ouça aquela garota, Billy. Ela tem contado mentiras demais!

Bill franziu a testa. Não passava pela sua cabeça como uma garota como Beverly Marsh pudesse estar sendo descrita daquele jeito. Principalmente depois do que ela tinha contado a ele ontem.

Não, aquilo tava errado.

\- Eles querem que você faça um post nessa rede social aqui - contou ela. - Vic tem algum entendimento hacker ou algo assim e ele me garantiu que ninguém nunca vai descobrir que foi você.

\- Um post? Um post sobre o quê?

\- Eu sei que você não posta muitas coisas, eu posso fazer por você. Ninguém nunca vai saber, mas você me disse ontem que ficou sabendo um monte de coisas pessoais dela, então…

\- Isso é um absurdo, Greta! - Bill exclamou, afastando-se dela. - Você enlouqueceu! A porra dessa gangue não presta! Como pode dar ouvido a eles?

Greta não gostou daquele rumo, então viu que sua abordagem amável não iria funcionar.

\- Eles vão postar essas fotos de você enfiando a língua no Connor! Sei lá quantas outras têm.

\- FICA QUIETA! - Gritou ele, completamente furioso com a garota. Ele não queria chorar. Não na frente dela. Estava com medo, mas ele não poderia se render por causa de uma ameaça. - Q-Quer saber? _Foda-se_. Fala para eles postarem as porras das f-f-fotos de uma vez. Eu não vou falar sobre a Bev.

Greta sentiu cada parte de seu rosto pipocar de tão quente que estava. Tudo isso por aquela vadia ruiva?! Ela não conseguia acreditar nisso!

Mas ela pensou na possibilidade, então disse, com uma voz muito mais calma do que ela estava:

\- Você se lembra do ano passado quando aquele garoto Corcoran se meteu com a gangue?

Bill lembrava. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que o garoto tinha feito para a gangue, mas todo mundo lembrava de ele ter aparecido espancado, com uma costela quebrada no Barrens. Tiveram que levá-lo para o hospital.

\- Henry disse que vai fazer pior com o Ben - não tinha nem um tipo de piedade no tom da voz dela. Muito pelo contrário, parecia que Greta estava gostando de dizer aquilo.

Foram poucas as vezes que Bill Denbrough sentiu medo.

E aquela definitivamente foi uma delas.

***

Tinham cartazes espalhados por todos os lados e quando Beverly achava que não iria encontrar mais, notificações pulavam em seu celular. Ela não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo e nem soube como conseguiu entrar na lanchonete da escola.

Ouviu os comentários mais absurdos e de todos os tipos. Que ela tinha pegado toda a gangue Bowers, que tinha tentado agarrar Greta na festa, que ela se insinuou para os professores, mas nada disso a afetou tanto quanto quando comentaram sobre o pai dela.

Apesar de ter sido a vítima na história toda, não deixava de ser humilhante e ela só queria correr para um canto e chorar.

Bill não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos, não depois do que tinha feito. Bev, porém, por causa de toda a bebida, nem conseguia lembrar que tinha contado a ele sobre tudo aquilo. Na verdade, ela nem lembrava-se de ter conversado com Denbrough. Ela pensava que era mais um sonho que tinha com aquele "anjo-da-guarda" especial. De qualquer forma, isso nem passava pela cabeça dela naquele momento.

Mike e Stanley estavam putos e queriam saber quem tinha sido a pessoa que tinha feito isso, mas não eram tão bons na tecnologia assim. Porém, não eram burros e sabiam que tanto a gangue quanto Greta estavam envolvidos nisso.

Quando Bill entrou na lanchonete, ele procurou Ben com os olhos, mas o garoto não estava lá. Denbrough se sentia uma merda e ele tinha errado com duas pessoas que ele gostava.

\- _Começamos o nosso anúncio do dia fazendo um pedido_ \- uma voz ecoou pela lanchonete, chamando atenção de todos ali presentes. - _Ei, Marsh. Pode bater uma pra gente também?_

E apenas isso foi preciso para que o lugar inteiro explodisse em risadas. Beverly saiu correndo chorando enquanto Mike ia atrás dela e Stanley estava com tanta raiva que travou.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Bill, que no segundo seguinte, subiu em cima de uma das mesas e gritou:

\- ESCUTEM AQUI, SEUS MERDAS! BEVERLY NÃO FEZ NADA DISSO DO QUE ESTÃO FALANDO.

Greta olhou para Bill furiosa.

\- ISSO SÃO TUDO MENTIRAS DO BOWERS E DE PATRICINHAS DE MERDA QUE NÃO TEM NADA PRA FAZER O DIA INTEIRO ALÉM DE MANIPULAR OS OUTROS! NÃO SEJAM IMBECÍS!

Não foi o seu melhor discurso, Bill reconhecia. Ele desceu da mesa um pouco envergonhado, não fugindo do olhar de Greta.

Porém, foi naquele momento que Stanley Uris soube que não seria tão fácil esquecer Bill Denbrough.

***

" _Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para-_ "

\- Merda! - Bill encerrou a ligação, tentando falar com Ben por mensagem, mas o garoto não estava online. Lembrava-se de ele ter dito que iria à biblioteca, então foi pedalando em sua bicicleta o mais rápido que pôde.

Quando chegou lá, viu a mochila de bicicleta de Ben jogadas lá. Bill sentiu seu coração acelerar mais do que nunca e ele procurou em volta até achar o carro de Belch estacionado de mau jeito.

Bill largou sua própria bicicleta e saiu correndo até lá. Seu coração quase parou quando viu Ben em meio aos quatro garotos e sua barriga brilhando em vermelho com o "H" que Henry fazia nele.

\- DON! DON SOCORRO! - Ben gritava.

\- Uhh. Quem é Don? Seu namorado, gorducho? - Patrick perguntava enquanto o outro chorava.

\- EI - Bill gritou, chamando a atenção dos cinco ali. Ele nem pensou muito na desvantagem quando começou a se aproximar deles. Ele só queria fazer com que eles parassem de machucar Ben, o que aconteceu, já que eles o empurraram para um lado e um por um foi pra cima de Bill.

Ele não sabia lutar, seu corpo era fraco e ele nunca tinha apanhado antes.

Tudo tinha uma primeira vez e a dele foi um soco de Bowers no meio do olho, que o desestabilizou completamente e o fez cair. Ele poderia ter apenas desistido e ficado no chão, mas isso significaria que eles voltariam para Ben.

"Por que você não tá correndo, Ben?" Pensou ele quando chamou Bowers e acertou um soco nele também.

Talvez fosse o soco e os chutes que tinha recebido, mas tudo passou a ficar confuso demais na cabeça de Bill, porque em um minuto a gangue estava o chutando e no outro eles tinham desmaiado.

\- BILL! - Ben gritou indo até ele. - Bill! Por que você fez isso, Bill?

\- P-Por que você é o meu m-melhor a-a-amigo, Ben - Bill disse e algumas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dos dois. O corpo de Bill doía demais. - Eu sinto muito por não ter te defendido antes.

\- Você não precisava fazer isso, Bill! - Ben o abraçou e o ajudou a levantar. - Vem comigo! Eu vou te levar para casa.

Bill não argumentou e tentou andar como pôde.

***

Bill contou tudo para Ben no meio do caminho, cada mínimo detalhe sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ben queria que Bill tivesse contado isso antes a ele, porque ele poderia ter resolvido aquilo facilmente com Adrian, mas já tinha acontecido e ele não queria ser aquele tipo de pessoa. Não quando Bill tinha o defendido, ele não tinha o direito de julgá-lo.

\- Você tem certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem? - Ben perguntou.

\- Sim. - Bill mentiu. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que iria acontecer dali em diante, mas ele não era burro. Sabia que se Bowers tinha ido atrás de Ben, então cedo ou tarde as suas fotos com Connor seriam divulgadas. E ele não sabia qual reação esperar de seus pais.

De qualquer forma, levando em consideração o que tinha acabado de fazer com Beverly, Bill sentiu que merecia qualquer coisa ruim que acontecesse com ele.

Despediu-se de Ben com um abraço e então entrou em casa.

\- Graças a Deus! - Nem tinha conseguido entrar direito quando foi recebido por um abraço de sua mãe, que começou a enchê-lo de beijos e chorando ao ver o olho roxo do filho. - O que eles fizeram com o meu bebê?

\- Billy! - Georgie o abraçou também. - Fica tranquilo, Bill. Eu tenho algo para esse olho roxo. Você vai ficar novinho em folha!

\- Eu vou até a delegacia! - Seu pai nem olhou para ele e saiu porta afora. Aquilo tudo parecia uma grande confusão e ele não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

Menos ainda quando viu Greta sentada em sua sala de estar. Seu olhar estava bem diferente de antes e ela pareceu aliviada quando viu Bill.

Ela o abraçou mesmo ele não tendo retribuído.

\- Greta contou tudo pra gente, meu amor - Sharon disse quando Greta se afastou dele. Ele olhou para ela e os dois trocaram um de seus olhares cúmplices.

\- Eu contei a ela que o Connor estava tentando te agarrar na minha festa e quando ele não conseguiu começou a te ameaçar dizendo que tinham várias fotos - Greta disse e então olhou para Sharon. - Esse garoto é louco, senhora Denbrough.

Bill pôde notar que ela estava mentindo. Se tinha algo em que Greta era boa, pelo menos, era nisso.

\- Ele fez o Bill beber algo na festa e apagou ele - choramingou ela. - Ele nos mostrou as fotos e eram coisas horríveis, mas eu consegui resolver tudo isso. Ele não vai maisincomodar a gente, Bill. te incomodar. Isso é uma promessa.

Bill sentiu-se aliviado, mas grande parte sua preferia que aquela boa reação fosse em relação à verdade, não importava qual fosse.

Depois que Sharon fez todos os elogios existentes no dicionário a Greta, Bill a acompanhou até a porta e os dois ficaram na pequena varanda de sua casa.

\- Seus pais acham que temos algo - Greta disse. Quando viu que Bill não iria responder nada, Greta voltou dizer: - Bill, apesar de tudo o que você disse ter me magoado, eu ainda espero-

\- Greta, eu sou grato pelo que fez por mim agora. De verdade. - Bill disse. - Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você se mostrou uma pessoa muito diferente do que eu achava que você era.

\- Billy - Greta tentou tocá-lo no rosto, mas Bill se afastou.

\- Tudo o que você fez só me mostrou o quanto eu consegui ser uma pessoa horrorosa do seu lado e eu não quero mais me sentir assim de novo. Nunca mais - os lábios de Bill tremiam e ele viu Greta engolir o choro.

\- Eu não vou desistir de você, Bill.

\- Adeus, Greta - disse ele e entrou em casa, correndo para o seu quarto. Por mais que sentisse que tinha se livrado de uma coisa horrível em sua vida, Greta tinha sido sua amiga desde que os dois tinham dois anos de idade. Ela tinha o feito rir, tinha o defendido quando todos zoaram a sua gagueira, e ela tinha estado ao seu lado durante muito tempo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que ela fazia bem a ele, ela também o controlava e aquilo ele não poderia mais suportar.

Enquanto chorava no canto de seu quarto, ouviu seu celular vibrar. Era uma notificação de uma mensagem no Instagram, vinda de @tearsforstan. Stanley Uris.

Ela dizia: “Sei que faz muito tempo que não nos falamos, mas eu queria te agradecer por não ter acreditado em nenhum dos rumores e ter defendido a Bev. Ela é minha melhor amiga e significou muito pra mim. Você foi muito corajoso.”

Bill queria ter sido corajoso, mas tudo o que ele se sentia era um covarde mentiroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou e não bebam, crianças ♥
> 
> [LINK DA FANFIC] https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/suddenly-who-are-you--reddie-21302931
> 
> ♦ PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://vidasnegrasimportam.carrd.co/
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	31. Porto Seguro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> Acho que depois do capítulo anterior, todos os capítulos que eu escrever de novo serão pequenos! O anterior foi bem pesado, então esse daqui está mais leve, mas lembrem-se: dedo no cu e gritaria ♥
> 
> Nada a ver com a história: O NICHOLAS HAMILTON (aka nosso não tão querido Henry Bowers) LANÇOU UM SINGLE. STREAM DIFFERENT YEAR ♥
> 
> Enfim, espero que vocês gostem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo trinta e um**

**“Porto seguro”**

**O céu estava nublado,** exatamente como Mike tinha visto que estaria na previsão do tempo do dia anterior. Vinte graus, sensação térmica de vinte e dois; pancadas de chuva apenas à partir das cinco da tarde. Tendo isso em mente, não pegou suas galochas ou o guarda-chuva dentro do armário da sala. Iria sair para mais um de seus treinos matinais, dessa vez em uma segunda-feira acompanhado de Stanley. Normalmente, eram apenas às sextas que o trio encontrava-se, mas Stan tinha feito questão de ir a esse treino também e Mike não se opôs, pois amava a companhia de seus amigos (leia-se: amava rir deles enquanto reclamavam dos exercícios.)

Seu celular estava com algumas notificações de mensagens de Ben e Stanley, que estava avisando que já tinha saído de casa. Além deles, tinha uma mensagem de Kay McCall, que dizia: “ _Obrigada pelo sorvete ontem! Talvez a gente possa repetir algum dia desses?”_ e uma carinha feliz. Soltou um suspiro e resolveu que iria respondê-la depois.

Mike olhou seu reflexo, arrumando um pouco do cabelo e deu um longo suspiro, que embaçou um pouco o espelho. Faltava menos de uma semana para o grande jogo. A final que definia grande parte de seu futuro. Balançou a cabeça e começou a descer as escadas. Estava já com as chaves nas mãos quando viu a luz da cozinha acesa.

\- Não te vi aí, vô – Mike disse ao notar seu avô sentado à mesa com uma caneca de café fumacenta em uma das mãos e o jornal na outra. Leroy estendeu a caneca, cumprimentando o neto e dobrou o jornal para colocá-lo em cima da mesa.

\- Bom dia, garoto. Vai sair sem comer nada?

\- Ah, eu já comi - respondeu Mike. Talvez fosse normal que pessoas mais velhas acordassem antes das seis horas da manhã. No caso dos Hanlons, desde que Mike havia entrado no time e decidido se esforçar mais pelas bolsas de estudos da faculdade, havia uma espécie de inversão de papéis, mas vez ou outra os dois conseguiam se encontrar pelas manhãs. - Vou sair pra correr. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

\- Não, filho - seu avô disse com um sorriso contido em seu rosto, algumas rugas em volta de seus olhos. Mike acenou com a cabeça e estava quase saindo, quando ouviu ele chamá-lo. - Tenho muito orgulho de você. 

Mike olhou para o avô, que tinha o mesmo sorriso de antes em seu rosto, um pouco sem reação ao que responder a ele. Acenou com a cabeça novamente e saiu porta afora, pronto para mais um dia.

***

As palavras de seu avô não saíram da cabeça de Mike, nem mesmo enquanto Stanley ficava falando sobre alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender ao certo, mas ele sabia que tinha a ver com Bill. Afinal, Bill Denbrough tinha virado o assunto favorito de Stanley naquelas últimas semanas.

\- E aí ele me disse que não queria arriscar e eu falei que estava tudo bem – Stanley dizia com um pouco de dificuldade, porque Mike parecia trotar cada vez mais rápido. Talvez fosse apenas o inconsciente de Mike querendo fugir dos surtos de Stanley com Denbrough. – Mas, sei lá, eu senti uma coisa. Senti o Bill meio estranho, sabe? Não distante, só... estranho.

\- Deve ser só impressão sua, Stan. Relaxa um pouco – Mike respondeu sem muita paciência. Não era por nada, Mike amava Stanley; ele era seu amigo desde criancinha, o irmão que ele nunca teve e ele sentia-se feliz em ajudá-lo no que fosse. Apesar disso tudo, Mike não estava com cabeça para os problemas dele. Ora, Mike não tinha cabeça nem para os próprios problemas. Acontece que além de ter outros milhares de problemas em sua cabeça – _uns bem mais difíceis de se resolver do que os de Uris_ – ele já estava cansado de tanto drama de novela mexicana. Se tinha aprendido algo com Stanley ao longo dos anos era que, não importasse o quão Uris fosse inteligente para qualquer problema, ele era um completo idiota quando tratava-se de Bill Denbrough. Grande parte dos problemas que Stanley enxergava em seu relacionamento com Bill não eram reais e Mike acreditava fielmente que os dois já poderiam ter ficado juntos há um bom tempo se Uris só parasse e relaxasse um pouco. 

\- EI! ESPERA! – Mike ouviu Stan do outro lado do parque e só então percebeu o quanto tinha corrido. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo seu corpo um pouco fraco e então sentou-se no primeiro banco que encontrou. Bebeu um pouco de água e a sensação de tontura não parou. Quando viu, Stanley já estava perto dele, apoiado em seus joelhos e respirando feito um cachorro. Uris olhou para Mike e franziu a testa. – Ei, você tá legal?

Mike iria responder que sim, mas um borrão preto apareceu diante de seus olhos e ele praticamente caiu encostado ao banco, fazendo Stanley ficar preocupado.

\- Mike! – Stanley chamou enquanto o outro piscava cansado. – Mike! Toma um pouco de água. O que você comeu de manhã?

Mike tomou um pouco de água e as coisas pareceram um pouco melhores, mas ele ainda sentia-se fraco. “Você comeu alguma coisa?” a pergunta de Stanley o fez lembrar que não. Estava tão no automático, focado na final, no objetivo em si que havia esquecido de tomar o café da manhã. Ele balançou a cabeça e Stanley arregalou os olhos.

\- Não? Como é que...? Quer saber? Esquece. Espera um pouco aqui. Eu vou comprar alguma coisa. Aguenta aí e continua tomando água! – Stanley disse e Mike o obedeceu, sentindo-se irritado consigo mesmo.

 _Como ele saiu para correr sem tomar o café? Será que ele tinha feito isso outras vezes? Se sim, quantas?_ Passou as mãos nos cabelos e o cansaço foi tomando conta de seu corpo.

Stanley voltou trazendo o que parecia um café da manhã inteiro para ele. Tinha até mesmo um pão açucarado, que ele sabia que o amigo amava.

\- Come isso, agora! – Stanley disse com um tom preocupado em sua voz tentando parecer autoritário e parecendo mais preocupado ainda. Colocou tudo nas mãos dele e Mike agradeceu meio desanimado, nada parecido com o Mike de sempre.

Stanley ficava o olhando comer as coisas, não sabendo se ficava tenso ou aliviado. Verdade seja dita, Stanley tinha vindo porque Mike estava mais estranho do que nunca e aquilo só comprovava o que ele sentia. Após devorar tudo, Mike tomou mais um gole do café que Stanley tinha trazido, sentindo-se mais derrotado do que nunca, respirou bem fundo.

\- Mike – Stanley chamou. – O que tá acontecendo?

Mike continuou olhando para o chão e deu de ombros.

\- Eu tô perdido, Stanley – respondeu ele.

***

\- Mike – Stan chamou. – Eu sei que você tem que se esforçar para esse jogo, mas eu não sei se você tá fazendo isso de forma saudável. Eu e a Bev estamos muito preocupados...

Os dois resolveram ficar pelo parque mesmo para conversarem. Stanley deu um tempo para que Mike pudesse se recompor da tontura antes que pudesse perguntar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mike tirou o celular do bolso, desbloqueando o aparelho e mostrando uma foto dele com Kay McCall. Stanley pegou o celular nas mãos, não reconhecendo a menina na hora, porque ele nunca chegou a sair com Kay e ela parecia muito mudada.

\- Você lembra dela?

\- Lembro – Stan acenou um tanto confuso pela mudança drástica de assunto, voltando-se para Mike – ela foi fazer um intercâmbio na França no ano passado, não é?

\- É, ela voltou semana passada – Mike disse, pegando o celular de volta. Stanley franziu a testa antes de jogar um olhar malicioso para o amigo. – O quê?

\- Você gosta dela – Stanley riu. – Quem diria. Mike Hanlon, o maior passador de rodo de Derry tá apaixonadinho!

Mike revirou os olhos.

\- Por que você não chama ela pra sair?

\- Acha que eu sou que nem você e o Bill? _Eu já sai com ela_ – Mike disse, rindo da cara de irritação de Stanley, que logo transformou-se em uma cara confusa.

\- Se você já saiu com ela, então qual é o problema? Ela te rejeitou ou...?

\- Não – Mike suspirou. – É outra coisa...

\- Bom, sou todo ouvidos – Stanley disse e percebeu o desconforto da parte de Mike, então colocou a mão em um dos ombros dele e apertou um pouco, assim como o outro fazia quando Stanley ou Bev estavam mal. Parecia que durante um bom tempo era Mike quem cuidava do trio e era difícil ele deixar que alguém cuidasse dele.

\- Foi a Kay quem me chamou para tomar um sorvete no Toomey ontem. Inclusive, a cara dele não estava muito a das melhores...

\- Ele deve ter visto a foto da Bev com o Ben – Stanley sugeriu e fez um sinal para que Mike prosseguisse.

\- Quando ela me mandou mensagem, eu fiquei feliz na hora. Eu não a vejo desde o ano passado, desde aquela festa, sabe? – Stanley fez que sim com a cabeça. Mesmo não tendo estado lá, ele lembrava-se muito bem do dia em si, porque foi o dia em que Richie e Eddie fizeram loucuras com mágica e também o dia em que Stanley ficou desesperado por não saber o que estava acontecendo com uma Beverly bêbada no meio da festa. Stanley muitas vezes era o pai do grupo e ele perguntava-se o que teria acontecido se ele estivesse lá. – Você nunca chegou a sair com ela, mas sabe que ela é bem _estilosa_.

\- Bev comentou uma vez que queria roubar as roupas dela – disse ele, lembrando-se da queda passageira que Bev sentiu por Kay. “ _Stanny, eu não sei se quero ser ela ou quero ser dela!_ ”

\- Pois é – Mike riu. – Eu achava que ela não conseguiria ficar mais linda do que antes e eu tava errado, porque ela estava simplesmente magnífica!

Ainda era estranho para Stanley ouvir Mike falando de alguém assim, mas ele estava amando aquele lado do amigo e o sorriso bobo no rosto dele enquanto falava sobre a menina. Quando achava que o outro iria continuar com aquele mesmo sorriso, Mike comprimiu os lábios e torceu o nariz.

\- Bom, aí ela começou a contar sobre como foi na França – contou ele. – Falou sobre a adaptação, a escola que ela estudou e algumas pessoas que ela conheceu também.

\- Deve ser bem diferente de Derry – Stan comentou.

\- É – Mike suspirou. – Bem diferente...

O barulho da água que caía da fonte preencheu um pouco do silêncio daquele momento. Não era desconfortável, mas parecia necessário que Mike levasse um tempo. Mike inclinou seu corpo para frente para apoiar os cotovelos nas pernas.

\- Ela então me perguntou como estava a minha vida aqui em Derry, o que tinha acontecido enquanto ela estava fora – Mike contou e olhou para Stanley. – E, bem, eu não sabia muito bem o que responder, porque da última vez que eu contei sobre a rotina em Derry, a gente entrou em um outro assunto.

\- Como assim?

Mike suspirou.

\- A Kay é meio sem raiz, sabe? Nem fiquei surpreso quando ela disse que iria fazer um intercâmbio porque ela é o tipo de pessoa que quer ter experiências novas a todo tempo e não ficar na mesmice.

\- Ah, isso é legal – Stanley disse. Não se considerava dessa forma, jogar-se nas coisas e no mundo o assustava um pouco. Ele tinha que ter raiz em alguma coisa e era que isso que pretendia fazer assim que saísse de Derry. Estabelecer-se em algum lugar tranquilo onde ele pudesse ser feliz e bem tranquilo. Bev e ele gostavam de combinar de vez em quando sobre como seria se os dois morassem juntos. Ao mesmo tempo que seria divertido ter a melhor amiga morando com ele, ficava perguntando-se como seria para esconder Richie e Eddie o tempo todo dela. Quer dizer, ele fazia isso já com seus pais, mas eles nunca estavam lá, então era fácil.

\- Sim, é muito legal – Mike disse com tristeza. – Me fez pensar um pouco sobre a minha vida.

Stanley olhou para ele com esperança.

\- Você tá com dúvidas? – Perguntou Stan e observou aquela pergunta repercutir em Mike.

\- Stan, eu amo o meu avô. Amo de verdade! Quero que nós continuemos juntos e que eu não tenha que vê-lo apenas em finais de semana ou feriados, mas essa cidade... – Mike fez uma pausa, soltando o ar pela boca. Stanley não sabia, mas naquele momento tudo o que Mike conseguia pensar era nas ameaças de Victor Criss e outras que já tinha recebido desde então. Ele sabia o que seu avô já tinha passado naquela cidade, mas, assim como Stanley, a fazenda que ele tinha era o seu porto seguro, o lugar no qual ele tinha se firmado como sua raiz. Mike perguntava-se o quanto aquele conforto do porto seguro era _realmente_ confortável. – Eu ODEIO essa cidade! Derry não trouxe nada de bom para nenhum de nós. Só hostilidade, traumas, violência... As únicas coisas boas aqui são você e a Bev. E claro, o Bill e o Ben também. Mas todos vocês vão sair daqui, Stan – Mike torceu o nariz e Stan sentiu um nó formar em sua garganta. Foram poucas as vezes que ele tinha visto Mike chorar. – E eu não quero ficar sozinho nesse buraco, Stan. Então, é, eu PRECISO me esforçar nesse jogo, porque a faculdade é importante e eu quero sair daqui. Logo!

Se Stanley já estava preocupado antes, o que Mike disse só conseguiu deixa-lo mais ainda. Nunca em sete anos de amizade ele tinha visto o amigo tão transtornado daquele jeito. Um estalo pareceu dar no corpo de Stanley, então ele perguntou:

\- Mike, tem algo te deixando com medo?

Mike evitou olhar para Stan e fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Eu não tenho medo de nada, Stan.

\- Eu sei que não, mas tem algo acontecendo?

\- Não e mesmo que estivesse, isso não seria algo para você cuidar, ok? - Mike respondeu passando a mão no rosto enquanto Stanley tinha confusão em seu rosto. Hanlon não queria ser rude, mas também não queria que Stanley tentasse resolver nada. Só iria piorar as coisas e ele já estava cheio de problemas. – Eu só quero que esse jogo passe logo de uma vez.

\- Eu entendo – disse ele, ainda não convencido com a resposta do melhor amigo. Sua intuição, se é que ele tinha uma, estava apitando como uma sirene de ambulância. Pensava se isso não tinha algo a ver com o time de futebol também, com os garotos que não faziam questão dele no time e até nem mencionaram o garoto no jornal.

\- Podemos mudar de assunto?

\- Tudo bem – Stan concordou, mas ele não iria deixar aquele assunto de lado como Mike queria. Definitivamente não. Tinha algo errado ali. Stanley então deu um suspiro, fingindo deixar o assunto para trás e disse: - Bom, se quer saber, eu fico feliz que você queira sair daqui. Esse lugar não te merece, Mike.

Mike voltou-se para ele e viu um mini-sorriso no rosto de Stanley.

\- Acho que eu preciso começar a procurar apartamentos com três quartos, não é? – Perguntou Stan e Mike riu, um pouco emocionado ainda.

\- A Bev pode dormir na sala – Mike disse e os dois riram.

\- Você só diz isso porque ela não está aqui.

\- Verdade – Mike disse. Olhando para o melhor amigo ali, Mike a mini bolha de irritação na qual ele se encontrava com Stanley tinha ido embora. Ele sabia que Stanley nunca faria nada para machucá-lo muito menos para prejudicá-lo. Ben já tinha lhe dito isso antes, ele era um ótimo ouvinte e tinha ajudado Mike a desabafar. Talvez fosse a hora de ele se abrir com Stanley também.

\- Aquele é o professor Wise? – Mike seguiu o olhar do outro e viu uma figura alta vestido com um sobretudo preto do outro lado do parque. Era realmente o Wise e assim que ele percebeu que tinha sido visto, largou uma coisa no lixo e saiu andando da forma mais estranha possível.

\- Ok, isso foi bem estranho – Mike disse.

\- Muito – Stan disse e levantou-se. Mike franziu a testa e, como já estava sentindo-se um pouco melhor, foi atrás dele. Achou mais estranho ao ver Stanley indo até a lata de lixo e a abrindo.

\- Ow, ow! Que que você tá fazendo? – Mike perguntou, mas Stanley pareceu não ouvir. Na cabeça dele tudo o que pensava era que Wise estava agora o seguindo e, devido ao histórico dos dois, ele sabia exatamente o porquê. Stanley procurou um pouco e achou algo. – Uau! O que é isso?!

\- Eu... eu não sei – Stanley mentiu. Ele sabia exatamente o que aquilo era, porque já tinha visto antes por perto. Aquele era o dispositivo que Eddie tinha explicado para ele que revelava fadas. Stanley procurou Wise com os olhos e ele já tinha virado a esquina, indo embora. Mike pegou o dispositivo nas mãos, era bem leve.

\- O que será que isso faz? – Perguntou ele.

\- Por que ele jogou isso fora? – A pergunta saiu em um sussurro.

\- Sei lá. De qualquer forma, isso tem cara de ser uma porcaria – Mike respondeu, balançando entre as mãos. – E se ele jogou fora desse jeito, deve ter se estressado bastante.

\- É... – Stan disse e Mike deu o dispositivo para ele.

\- Vai ficar com isso?

\- É, acho que sim.

\- Por quê? Tá na cara que não funciona.

\- Ah, quem sabe se eu consigo fazer funcionar – Stan disse, disfarçando o interesse no aparelho. Mike pareceu se convencer. Os dois pegaram suas coisas e caminharam de volta para a entrada do parque. – Acho que você deveria ligar para a Kay.

\- Para ela me gatilhar mais com a minha vida?

Stanley riu.

\- Não, mas pode ser uma ótima desculpa para um segundo encontro.

***

Stanley tinha passado o dia inteiro na rua, comprando algumas ferramentas que Eddie e Richie tinham indicado para ele comprar. Aparentemente ter aquele dispositivo não era algo muito legal de se ter dentro da sua casa e, para consertá-lo, era necessário que eles não usassem mágica, porque talvez despertasse interesse nas fadas. Mais uma vez, Stanley estava cansado daquela baboseira, mas ele seguia as instruções deles como sempre.

Seu mau-humor, porém, vinha de mais cedo. Sua cabeça estava pensando na estranheza de Mike e, para piorar, Bill não tinha ido a aula naquele dia e não respondia suas mensagens. Stan perguntou para Ben se ele sabia dele, mas ele também não sabia.

Stan estava checando suas mensagens quando encontrou Denbrough sentado na escada da sua porta. Um sorriso automaticamente nasceu em seu rosto ao vê-lo, porém uma pontada de intuição atingiu seu corpo quando ele percebeu Bill mais estranho ainda.

\- Oi, você sumiu o dia inteiro – Stan disse, abraçando-o. Bill o abraçou de volta, bem forte e assim que se separou dos braços de Stanley disse:

\- A gente precisa conversar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> ♦ PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://vidasnegrasimportam.carrd.co/
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	32. Mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> VACINA CHEGOU GENTE, mas a pandemia continua, então continuem se cuidando direitinho, usando máscara e alcool gel e é isso aí. VAMO SAIR DESSA!
> 
> Não tenho muita coisa pra falar do capítulo de hoje, só que ele me deixou meio chateadinha (pelo conteúdo e pelo modo como eu escrevi, mas enfim!) Espero que vocês gostem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> PS: Enquanto eu escrevia, coloquei a música Wonderwall, cover do Ryan Adams e achei que combinou com o conjunto stenbrough (?). Sei lá, fica como sugestão pra vocês!

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo trinta e dois**

**“Mentiras”**

**Donald Uris não foi presente o suficiente para ensinar a Stanley como usar as ferramentas,** então, quando ele pegou a chave de fenda em suas mãos, junto a todos ingredientes que Richie e Eddie tinham o mandado comprar, Stan disse a si mesmo que, não importasse o que acontecesse, ele iria conseguir fazer aquilo sozinho. Acabou descobrindo que não era tão difícil; até era muito bom nisso, mas precisou parar poucos minutos depois que começou. _Sua mente não o deixava descansar_.

Um trovão fez-se presente, indicando que a chuva não iria parar tão cedo.

Stanley olhou para trás e viu Bill dormindo abraçado a um travesseiro em sua cama. A boca entreaberta, o semblante tenso expresso em seu rosto, como se estivesse sonhando com coisas ruins. Stanley tinha quase certeza de que estava do mesmo jeito. Deixou o ar sair pela boca, esfregando as mãos nos olhos cansados e voltando ao trabalho. Porém, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar enquanto tentava entender o mecanismo do dispositivo das Fadas era na conversa que Bill e ele tiveram há _uma hora atrás_.

***

Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Stanley naquele meio tempo. Aparentemente, sua intuição estava certa e ele não estava imaginando coisas como Mike tinha sugerido. _Merda_ , ele _sabia_ que algo estava errado desde depois que eles tiveram o encontro no Drive-in. Assim como tinha passado a semana inteira, Stanley repassou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia mais uma vez. Tinha sido inconveniente sugerindo que ele o pedisse em namoro? Foi desrespeitoso em alguma hora durante o filme? Tinha acelerado as coisas? _O filme era chato?_

Pegou o potinho de comida de peixes em sua escrivaninha e derramou um pouco na água do aquário. Aquele era um sinal secreto que tinha com Richie e Eddie para que eles soubessem quando ou não brotarem magicamente em seu quarto. Tinham combinado isso quando quase apareceram para Mike enquanto ele estudava no quarto.

Assim que Stanley fechou a porta atrás de si, viu Bill andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto – o que por si só já deixou Stanley um pouco ansioso também. Primeiro, porque Richie e Eddie estavam o esperando para conversar sobre a “ _bosta do dispositivo_ ”, como assim Richie tinha apelidado carinhosamente; segundo, porque a frase “ _a gente precisa conversar_ ” nunca era um bom sinal. Stanley já tinha ouvido aquela frase algumas vezes e em todas ele saiu traumatizado de alguma forma.

O último “ _a gente precisa conversar_ ” que ele tinha ouvido foi de seus pais, quando eles decidiram dizer “ _dezoito anos e fora daqui_ ” – uma forma mais leve do que eles realmente disseram. Então, é. Stanley tinha alguns traumas com isso e só estava esperando Bill chutá-lo para fora também.

Bill, ao invés disso, ele foi até Stanley e o _beijou_.

Um beijo muito diferente de todos os que eles tinham dado antes. Não de uma forma ruim, _muito pelo contrário_. Na verdade, naquele momento Stanley teve certeza de que Bill beijava muito bem. Sentiu suas costas encontrarem com o armário de seu quarto, fazendo um leve barulho dos cabides balançando contra a parede, enquanto Bill segurava seu rosto e avançava intensamente sobre os seus lábios.

As pernas de Uris ficaram um pouco bambas e o sangue que corria pelo seu corpo só o deixava mais quente e com vontade de tirar todas as suas roupas para se entregar aquele momento, mas, então, para a infelicidade de Stanley, Bill parou. Seus rostos estavam muito perto um do outro, o peito subindo e descendo conforme a respiração falha dos dois, e uma expressão de dor no rosto de Bill. Stanley foi calmamente tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto de Denbrough, colocando-a atrás da sua orelha, e assistiu Bill fitá-lo com aqueles grandes olhos azuis para ele completamente marejados.

Quase da mesma forma de quando ele tinha aparecido em sua casa.

\- Bill – Stanley o chamou em um sussurro. – O que aconteceu?

Bill engoliu em seco. Em sua caminhada até a casa de Stanley, em meio aos trovões que pareciam sair de dentro do seu peito, ele tinha planejado tudo o que iria dizer. Iria contar a verdade sem omitir sua culpa no cartório, não importasse o que fosse acontecer depois, porque ele sabia que as coisas não poderiam continuar desse jeito, ele sentia-se sujo omitindo aquelas coisas e sabia que talvez o pior estivesse por vir. Sentiu-se sujo por tê-lo beijado naquele momento.

Ele sabia que seria difícil, mas, _puta merda_ , olhando nos olhos de Stanley – aqueles lindos, esperançosos e inocentes olhos dele – era um milhão de vezes mais difícil. Bill sabia que já deveria ter contado antes, ele queria contar no momento em que ficaram juntos, ele até mesmo iria fazer isso, mas teve medo. O mesmo medo que sentia naquele momento enquanto olhava para Stanley.

\- Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? – Stan perguntou e Bill sentiu-se pior ainda.

\- Não – Bill balançou a cabeça. Queria acrescentar que ele era incrível, que ele era perfeito, como tantas vezes Stanley já dissera a ele, mas ele não disse. Quantas vezes Greta já tinha feito isso com ele? Exaltá-lo para depois destruí-lo em um segundo? Não, ele não queria nem chegar perto disso com Stanley, ele não merecia aquilo de forma alguma. Afastou-se um pouco de Stanley, sentando-se no chão. Era como se a energia dentro de seu corpo estivesse pouco a pouco se esgotando. Stanley o acompanhou e sentou-se no chão também, com a postura perfeita como sempre, mas notavelmente desconfortável com a situação. – Eu fiz merda, Stan.

Stanley franziu o cenho, retraindo seu corpo um pouco para trás.

\- Tudo bem – assentiu Stan. Em sua cabeça, passavam-se inúmeros tipos de cenários possíveis, muitos deles bem controversos e ilógicos. Stanley tentou se concentrar na razão, como sempre. Porém, precisou perguntar: - Essa merda que você fez... Bom, você ficou com alguém ou...?

\- O quê? Não – Bill disse quase que de forma desesperada, balançando a cabeça várias vezes e assim fez Stanley também. – Não, eu...

 _Amo você_ , era o que Bill queria ter dito. Queria pegar o rosto de Stanley em suas mãos e repetir aquelas palavras até que elas perdessem o sentido e elas quase explodiram em sua boca, mas Bill segurou. Ao invés disso, estalou a língua e disse?

\- Eu não f-faria isso com você.

Stanley acenou com a cabeça, baixando o olhar para o tapete verde e impecavelmente limpo de seu quarto. Tinha feito Richie limpá-lo de toda a canela que Eddie e ele tinham espalhado para afastar a Sandy.

\- Stan, tudo o que eu te f-f-falar aqui... Eu não espero que você me perdoe. Eu m-mesmo não me per-perdoo – Bill disse e o outro levantou o olhar, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso com a ansiedade daquele momento. – Mas eu não quero c-c-começar isso da f-forma errada, então-

\- Bill – Stan o interrompeu, fechando os olhos por um momento. – Me desculpa. Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo, mas seja lá o que for, me conta de uma vez. Eu não consigo fazer isso se-

\- Eu ajudei a Greta a espalhar os rumores sobre a Beverly.

O quarto ficou em silêncio. Stanley estava com um olhar confuso em seu rosto, não processando bem aquela informação, então ele soltou um breve riso nervoso.

\- Você _ajudou_ ela? – Stan precisou perguntar para ter certeza, porque ele não poderia ter ouvido aquilo _de verdade_.

 _Não_ , Bill não poderia ter feito isso com sua melhor amiga, com uma das pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo, porque aquilo era baixo, _sujo_. Aquilo era o que Stanley esperava de Greta e Bowers, não de Bill. Não do mesmo Bill que ficou em cima da mesa, gritando em defesa de Beverly. Não do Bill que era tão cuidadoso com seu irmãozinho. Não do Bill que o olhava como se Stanley fosse o seu mundo.

Por isso que quando Denbrough confirmou com a cabeça mais uma vez, Stanley teve a necessidade de se levantar, para abrir a janela, porém, ao invés disso ele travou no chão. Sua mente pensando no ano passado, todos os cartazes nojentos que Beverly teve que ler, as pessoas fazendo comentários a cada minuto que ela passava nos corredores, as vezes em que Bev não parava de chorar pelos cantos.

Bill não conseguiu olhar Stanley nos olhos depois de dizer aquilo, pois ele sabia que se olhasse, veria a expressão que ele estava com tanto medo de ver no rosto dele.

Mas, assim como Stanley tinha pensado nos possíveis cenários, _era bem pior do que ele imaginava._

O olhar dele tinha se transformado em um misto de tristeza, confusão e raiva. Todas aquelas emoções juntas e presentes em sua expressão.

\- Stan, eu s-sinto muito – disse ele, tentando chegar perto de Stanley, mas Uris levantou-se do chão, indo até a janela para abri-la, estava começando a sentir falta de ar. Bill foi atrás dele com a intenção de tocá-lo, mas Stan deu mais alguns passos para trás. Por mais que doesse horrores em seu peito ver o modo como Bill ficou triste com o gesto, Stan não conseguia fazer aquilo naquele momento. Estava com raiva e magoado, mas, principalmente, muito confuso e ele odiava se sentir dessa forma, não encontrando algo lógico. – Eu po-po-posso explicar.

Stanley voltou-se para ele e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você _vai_ – disse Stan e ele odiou o modo como sua voz fraquejou. Verdade seja dita, ele estava com vontade de chorar. Por Beverly, por tudo o que ela tinha passado naquele ano horroroso, pelas mentiras e por ele também. – Porque isso o que você acabou de dizer não faz o menor sentido! A Beverly NUNCA fez nada pra nenhum de vocês para merecer isso! Ela... Você... _Você não é assim_.

Bill levantou a cabeça e viu que Stanley estava com os olhos marejados, não a ponto de chorar, mas visivelmente muito magoado com o garoto. Stan respirou fundo e sentou-se no mini sofá perto da janela, esperando uma resposta de Denbrough.

\- Eu juro que eu não quis que nada disso a-a-acontecesse – Bill umedeceu os lábios e também sentou-se, porém na beirada da cama de Stan. Queria respeitar a distância que ele estava pedindo.

\- Então, por que aconteceu? – Rebateu Stanley, cruzando os braços.

Bill suspirou fundo. Ele não era do tipo que fazia drama e nem era manipulador como Greta e, por isso, não queria que Stan pensasse que ele estava se fazendo de coitadinho, mas ele estava cansado daquela história já. De qualquer forma, ele sabia que tinha que contar o seu lado também.

\- Você se lembra da festa da Greta do ano p-passado? Aquela um pouco antes de tudo aquilo acontecer? – Perguntou Bill e Stan fez que sim com a cabeça. – Lembro que quando vi a Bev lá pensei em te procurar, achando que você t-tava junto.

“ _Talvez se você estivesse lá... quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido_ ” pensou Bill, imaginando um universo paralelo em sua cabeça, onde Stanley tivesse ido à festa. Quem sabe ele poderia ter flertado com ele, fugido com ele para um canto qualquer em que ninguém pudessem achá-los, bem longe de Greta, dos Bowers ou de qualquer pessoa que quisesse fazer mal a eles. Se Bill pudesse voltar no tempo, ele faria muita coisa diferente.

Stanley ignorou o comentário dele e pediu que ele apenas prosseguisse. Stan odiou-se por um momento por pensar em como teria ficado feliz se Bill tivesse conversado com ele na festa, caso ele fosse.

\- Greta tinha pedido para que eu che-chegasse mais cedo na festa, porque ela queria porque queria que eu estivesse lá, mas eu acabei me atrasando por causa do C-Connor – Bill contou e Stanley resistiu à vontade de revirar os olhos. – De qualquer forma, quando eu mal tinha chegado na f-festa e já tinha brigado com a Greta, porque ela foi muito grossa e ru-rude com o Ben. Eu fui atrás dele, mas acabei encontrando a Bev no meio do c-caminho – Bill fez uma breve pausa para checar a reação de Stanley, este que parecia um policial de interrogatório observando cada micro expressão no rosto de Bill. – Ela tinha bebido demais e t-tava até com uma garrafa vazia ao lado dela. Eu quis chamar o Mike pra poder cuidar d-dela, já que eu era um completo es-estranho, mas aí ela começou a chorar e eu quis ajudar.

Bill percebeu que Stan tinha franzido o cenho quando tinha dito a última frase.

\- Eu j-juro pra você que tudo o que eu só queria ajuda-la. Não tinha mais nenhuma outra intenção nisso.

Stanley continuou quieto, então Bill continuou.

\- Ela começou a falar m-mal de si m-mesma, dizer que a culpa era toda dela e eu não tava entendendo nada, mas queria estar do l-lado dela pra dar apoio. Foi quando ela começou a falar sobre o Alvin. – Bill fez uma pausa, com uma expressão de nojo em seu rosto. – Eu não fazia... a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, me senti tão incapaz e... Tudo o que eu p-pensei foi ficar lá, deixando que ela desabafasse e ela acabou me contando tudo. Sobre as a-agressões, sobre como foi difícil e sobre como vocês a ajudaram com a denúncia anônima.

Stanley fechou os olhos por um momento. Uma das dúvidas que Mike e ele tinham era sobre quem tinha vazado aquelas informações, já que, com a ajuda da tia de Bev, todo o caso tinha sido tratado em sigilo e bem longe dos ouvidos de Butch Bowers. Todo aquele tempo ficaram pensando em como Greta e Henry tinham conseguido aquela informação. No final, Bev tinha acabado dizendo tudo e nem se lembrava de ter dito isso pra Bill por causa da bebida.

\- Ela começou a passar e eu fui pegar algo pra ela c-comer e tentei achar o Mike, mas quando eu v-voltei ela já não estava mais lá.

\- Isso não explica o porquê de você ter feito o que fez, Bill – Stanley rebateu com cansaço em sua voz, mas ainda com a mesma vibração policial no interrogatório. Estava sentado no mini sofá e sentia alguns pingos de chuva ricochetearem em seu braço, mas não iria mover nem um músculo enquanto não entendesse a história toda.

\- Eu vou chegar lá – Bill respondeu. Cada vez que Stanley dizia algo o tipo, era como se alguém enfiasse uma faca em seu peito. Naquele momento, ninguém odiava mais do que ele próprio, mas aquilo não era novidade nenhuma no mundo de Bill Denbrough. Com um outro suspirou, voltou a falar: - Nós b-brigamos mais uma vez porque ela tinha me visto cuidando da Bev e, enfim, ela sempre o-odiou ela.

\- A Bev me contou que a Greta arranhou ela enquanto estava bêbada – Stan disse e Bill pareceu sentir-se pior ainda. Ele não sabia de todos os podres da Greta. – Sinceramente, não sei como vocês conseguiram fazer o que fizeram depois de ela contar sobre tudo o que passou.

Bill resolveu ignorar mais uma vez.

\- Eu tentei defender a B-Bev naquela hora e fiz a burrada de contar pra Greta que nós tínhamos conversado m-muito e sobre coisas bem pessoais. Se eu soubesse o que ela iria fazer em s-seguida, nunca iria ter dito isso – disse Bill. – Foi nessa mesma festa que eu me assumi pra ela, disse que tinha beijado o Connor.

Bill sorriu de forma amarga.

\- Quando eu contei pra ela, eu r-realmente achava que ela iria me abraçar, d-dizer que estava tudo bem e que iria me ajudar a d-descobrir o que eu realmente era – enquanto ele falava, olhava para Stanley e naquele momento os dois lembraram da _mesma coisa_. De quando Stan e Bill estavam naquele mesmo quarto e ele fez exatamente o que Bill queria que Greta tivesse feito com ele.

Stan quebrou a troca de olhares, o que Bill entendeu como uma deixa para continuar contando a história.

\- Ela me mandou embora e eu saí daquela m-merda de festa muito mal. Connor tentou ficar c-comigo de novo quando me viu saindo, só que eu não tava nem um pouco no clima. No dia seguinte, a G-Greta apareceu na minha casa, p-pedindo desculpas pelo que tinha a-acontecido, que me amava e que me queria ao lado dela não importasse como.

Stanley achou estranho o modo como Greta usou as palavras, se é que Bill estivesse dizendo tudo exatamente como aconteceu, o que ele julgava ser. 

\- Ela até ofereceu fingir ser minha namorada – Bill riu sem achar realmente graça no que estava dizendo, tudo isso com nenhum brilho no olhar e só piorou quando ele disse a seguinte frase: – Foi aí que ela me mostrou as f-fotos.

 _Fotos_. Stanley automaticamente se lembrou de uma das conversas que Bill e ele tiveram, sobre como Connor e Henry tinham o ameaçado e algumas coisas começaram a se encaixar.

\- A Greta começou a falar que Bev tinha feito a-alguma coisa pro Henry no meio da f-festa e que ele tinha ficado muito puto – contou Bill e tudo o que Stanley conseguia pensar era em como Henry e Greta eram uns mentirosos de merda. – Não sei como a-aconteceu, mas Greta descobriu as fotos que o Connor tinha comigo e ela fez um acordo pra me ajudar.

\- Acordo?

\- É – Bill disse e Stan achou que ele fosse começar a chorar, mas Denbrough engoliu em seco. – Ela d-d-disse que se eu não fizesse as postagens e contasse o que tinha descoberto sobre a Bev, eles iam p-postar as fotos e fazer com que m-meus pais recebessem em p-primeira mão.

\- Isso não faz o menor sentido – Stan sussurrou.

\- Eu juro que tô contando a verdade, Stan.

\- Não, não é isso – Stanley disse. – Eu acredito em você. O que eu tô querendo dizer é que esse acordo não faz o menor sentido.

Bill franziu a testa.

\- Por que cargas d’agua Henry iria querer te ameaçar sendo que você nem era amigo da Bev? Claro que eles tinham aquelas fotos para te ameaçar em algum momento, mas por que justamente para ferrar com a Bev? – Stanley perguntou. O raciocínio de Bill estava um pouco lento, principalmente depois de ter ouvido Stan dizer “cargas d’agua”, mas pouco a pouco sua mente foi clareando também. – Foi a Greta quem armou esse acordo todo. Não para te proteger, mas para te ter por perto de novo.

\- Bom, esse foi um dos motivos de eu me afastar d-dela – Bill disse. – Quer dizer, se ela fez tudo isso só pra me ter por p-perto, não funcionou m-mesmo, porque depois que ela me contou do t-tal acordo, eu r-recusei. Disse que tava pouco me f-fodendo para as fotos vazadas.

\- O quê? – Stan perguntou e Bill deu de ombros.

\- Eu tava mentindo, claro! Tava a-assustado pra caralho e c-comecei a pensar no que eu diria para os meus pais quando chegasse a hora – disse ele, com suas mãos apertando uma a outra, enquanto tudo o que Stanley conseguia pensar era em como ele deveria ter se sentido tendo tudo aquilo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Até hoje, Stanley não sabia o que esperar do pai de Bill. Tinha medo que talvez ele não tivesse a mesma sorte que ele teve com seus pais, se é que se poderia se chamar de sorte. De qualquer forma, é que olhando para Bill naquele momento, Stanley não conseguiu sentir nenhum pingo de raiva em seu corpo. - Só que aí a Greta disse que, se eu não fizesse o que eles estavam pedindo, o Bowers iria fazer algo muito ruim com o Ben.

\- _Merda_.

\- Não sei se você lembra do Corcoran, mas eu não queria que nada perto daquilo acontecesse com o Ben.

Stanley lembrava-se bem daquilo, tinha sido seu pesadelo durante algum bom tempo. Era o que ele sempre dizia para Beverly e Mike: tinha aprendido a lidar com Henry quando ele estava sozinho. Agora, algo parecia acontecer com ele quando estava em bando, uma necessidade de se provar a qualquer custo que era assustadora e fazia com que coisas como Corcoran acontecesse. Ele não desejava Henry Bowers na vida de ninguém.

Bill levantou-se finalmente, com a postura cansada. Os lábios de Stanley ainda estavam entreabertos de puro choque enquanto ele assistia Bill se aproximando para tentar qualquer tipo de contato físico com ele. Seus olhos azuis estavam marejados e também pareciam tão cansados.

Talvez conflito fosse a melhor palavra para descrever o interior de Stanley naquele momento, por isso ele apenas continuou parado da mesma forma.

\- Eu não e-espero que você acredite em mim – Bill pontuou, engolindo em seco logo em seguida. – Mas eu fiz o que eu fiz tentando evitar que algo a-acontecesse com o Ben, porque ele é meu melhor amigo e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. E, _merda_! Eu não imaginava que Derry seria tão podre para zoar a Bev pelo que aconteceu com o Alvin – dava para ver pelo tom de voz o quão Bill estava enojado com aquilo. – S-Sei que o que fiz não foi c-certo e se eu pudesse v-v-voltar no tempo, eu juro que não teria feito nem m-metade das coisas que eu fiz. Muito pelo contrário – Bill derramou uma lágrima, que ele ficou irritado consigo mesmo por ter deixado cair – _eu iria correndo direto pra você_.

Ouvir aquilo vindo de Bill fez com que as pernas de Stanley bambeassem de novo. Sentia-se completamente inebriado pelo garoto a sua frente e tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era só abraça-lo e dizer que nada nem ninguém iria machuca-lo enquanto ele estivesse ali, mesmo que Stanley não se achasse um poço de coragem para proteger Bill do jeito que ele queria.

Mas tudo o que tinha acontecido não era algo pequeno.

Antes que Stan pudesse responder algo, um raio riscou o céu seguido de um trovão com o qual o barulho pareceu apertar a chuva lá fora. Bill ajudou Stan fechar as janelas, antes que molhasse todo o quarto dele e os dois trocaram um rápido olhar após isso.

\- Eu p-preciso ir – Stanley ouviu Bill dizer.

\- Nessa chuva?

\- É, eu trouxe o guarda-chuva – Bill deu de ombros. Por incrível que pareça, ele não estava se fazendo de coitadinho como Stan achou por um momento. A verdade é que Bill queria que ele pensasse sobre o que dito, porque ele queria uma resposta de como os dois ficariam depois. Se é que haveria um depois para eles.

\- Você pode ficar – Stan disse assim que Bill fez menção de ir embora realmente. Bill voltou-se para ele, tentando ler a expressão de Stanley.

\- Stan, eu-

\- Eu preciso pensar, Bill – Stanley o interrompeu e Bill simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. Tinha realmente muita coisa para processar, pensar direito no assunto. – Eu vou pegar um travesseiro.

\- Obrigado.

Assim que Stan saiu do quarto, foi até o banheiro no final do corredor e, sentado na privada, esfregou as mãos em seu rosto, sentindo toda a tensão em seus ombros. A ficha já tinha caído, mas ele ainda não conseguia aceitar que tudo aquilo tinha realmente acontecido.

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso. Ironicamente, era uma mensagem de voz de Beverly. Stanley sorriu de forma amarga para a tela e colocou para ouvir:

\- _STANNY! O Mike me contou sobre o que vocês conversaram hoje mais cedo! COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU, SEU TRAÍRA?! Enfim, eu tô TÃO FELIZ que ele finalmente viu que essa cidade é uma merda! Não vejo a hora de estarmos os três morando juntinhos no apê que você conseguir pra gente_ – Stanley riu junto com a risada dela. – _Mas, falando sério agora, falta muito pouco pra gente sair daqui e isso tá me deixando meio emocional, ok? Você e o Mike são tudo pra mim. Vocês são meus irmãos de alma e eu amo tanto vocês. Só quero que a gente saia logo daqui, porque nós merecemos_ – ela fez uma pausa e Stan teve certeza de que ela estava se segurando para não chorar. Ele mesmo também estava. – _Enfim, já tô vendo alguns eletrodomésticos usados a venda. Precisamos economizar dinheiro, viu? Talvez se a gente economizar bastante, podemos conseguir um lugar com três quartos e aí você pode trazer o Bill com você._

Stanley não chegou a responder do modo que responderia normalmente, mas mandou um “eu amo vocês” de volta. E ele amava mesmo, por isso que saber daquilo que Bill fez se tornava tão difícil. A situação toda era uma merda, porque Stanley sabia que ela poderia ter sido evitada de várias formas possíveis.

Só de parar cinco minutos, ele já tinha pensado em pelo menos cinco formas de ter evitado, mas isso, é claro, não estando em uma situação de tensão e pressão, na qual Bill claramente estava.

Bill não era totalmente culpado, mas Bev também não e ela não merecia nada daquilo.

Stanley precisava pensar.

***

Dentro do dispositivo tinha um monte de fios – para a não surpresa de Stanley – _coloridos_ , talvez em tons de cores que ele jamais tenha visto antes, mas até aí tudo bem, era de se esperar cor por dentro já que por fora o aparelho era completamente preto. Além dos fios, tinha um pequeno frasco com uma substância azul bem clarinha, que Stan julgou ser uma espécie de combustível para que aquilo funcionasse.

Ficou atento a pequena bolinha na parte exterior dele, a qual Eddie tinha dito ser o indicador de se estava ligado ou não. Isso era importante, porque, caso estivesse ligado, o rastreador seria ativado e as fadas iriam diretamente até onde eles estavam e causaria grandes problemas para Richie e Eddie. Até o momento, a bolinha continuava apagada, então estava tranquilo, mas Stanley perguntava-se quando aquilo tudo iria acabar.

Voltou seu olhar de novo para Bill e foi até a cama, onde ele se aconchegou lentamente. Bill percebeu o movimento e acabou acordando, seus olhos ainda um pouco sonolentos e o nariz meio vermelho.

\- Oi – Bill cumprimentou ao ver Stan tão perto.

\- Oi – Stan deu um esboço de um sorriso. – Eu pensei um pouco sobre o que você me disse.

\- Pensou? – Bill ajeitou-se um pouco, para poder olhar melhor nos olhos de Stanley. As batidas de seu coração começaram a ficar mais rápidas com o nervosismo e ele sentiu suas mãos tremerem.

\- Sim – Stan respondeu e olhou para ele. – Teve uma vez, quando a gente tinha uns dez anos por aí, que o Mike e eu fomos até o cinema em uma sessão especial pra ver Donnie Darko.

Bill franziu a testa.

\- Eu nunca entendi esse filme – disse ele e Stan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, ficaria feliz em poder explicar ou tentar pelo menos.

\- A Bev queria muito ver, mas foi visitar a tia dela em Portland. Então, como eu e o Mike estávamos muito ansiosos pra ver, fomos sem ela. Só que ela tinha pedido para que a gente esperasse por ela, pra todos vermos juntos – contou Stan. – A gente não contou, mas ela descobriu sem querer. A Bev sempre descobre...

Stanley precisou esconder muito bem Richie e Eddie dela e, mesmo assim, ela conseguiu conhecer Richie, mesmo não querendo. A verdade sempre parecia cair aos pés daquela menina.

\- Ela ficou muito brava. Tão brava que não falou com a gente por uma semana inteira – disse Stan e então olhou para Bill. – Quando pedimos desculpas por ter assistido ao filme, ela disse: “ _Acha que eu tô brava por não ter visto o filme? Eu já vi também agora. Idiotas!”_

Tentou imitar a voz dela e acabou rindo por lembrar que Bev não falava palavrão na época e que se fosse nos dias de hoje ela provavelmente diria “enfia esse filme no cú!”

\- Então, ela disse que estava brava porque a gente tinha mentido e ela odiava mentiras. Principalmente aquelas em que ela descobre sozinha – Stan disse e Bill acenou com a cabeça, já entendendo onde ele queria chegar. – Depois daquilo, Mike e eu nunca mais mentimos pra ela – _tirando as vezes de quando ele precisou mentir por seus Padrinhos Mágicos, mas ela com certeza iria entender_. – Bill, a Bev é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Ela é minha irmã e o que vocês fizeram deixaram ela muito mal.

\- Eu sei – Bill lamentou. – Eu-

Stan fez sinal para que tivesse calma.

\- Mas eu entendo tudo o que aconteceu com você e eu sinto muito pelo o que você teve que passar. Com o Connor, com o Henry e principalmente com a Greta – disse ele e Bill limpou uma lágrima do rosto. – Você não merecia nada disso e só de você ter contado a verdade já me faz acreditar que você não só se arrepende, mas que se importa comigo de verdade para não mentir pra mim – Stanley disse e sorriu ao ver o biquinho formado no rosto de Bill. - Eu posso te garantir que a Bev não é como nenhum deles e tenho certeza absoluta de que se você contar a ela tudo o que aconteceu, cada detalhe daquele dia, _ela vai entender_.

\- E se ela me odiar?

\- É um direito dela – Stan disse e Bill acenou com a cabeça. – Mas eu não te odeio.

Bill voltou seu olhar para Stanley e ele sorria fraco para ele, o que fez com que Denbrough abrisse um sorriso também, ainda com algumas pequenas gotinhas de lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. 

\- Não tem mais nada que você queira me contar, não é?

\- N-Não. Eu juro. 

Stan segurou seu rosto e beijou o garoto, que correspondeu de forma intensa, parecida com a forma de antes, mas de uma forma completamente nova.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. _Eu prometo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> ♦ PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://vidasnegrasimportam.carrd.co/
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	33. Fadaversário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Depois de todos os surtos com esses últimos capítulos, eu trago aqui um Flashback pra levantar o astral (ou tentar pelo menos KKKKKK). Para a turminha da teoria, eu me atentaria as datas que já foram citadas por aí.
> 
> Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura ♥

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo trinta e três**

**“Fadaversário”**

**SEIS ANOS ATRÁS**

**\- “ _Em vez de fazermos planos para o futuro e nos preocuparmos sempre e exclusivamente com o amanhã,_** _ou de nos deixarmos vencer pela nostalgia do passado, devemos repetir-nos a cada instante que apenas o presente é certo e real, já que o futuro acabara sempre sendo diferente do previsto e que o passado jamais foi como o recordamos”_ – como em uma sincronia perfeita, após a professora Sadie Dunhill acabar sua citação, o sinal tocou indicando o final da aula. – Ok, turma. Não esqueçam do dever de casa e tentem ler um dos textos, porque com certeza irá cair no teste de vocês. Até a próxima aula.

Conforme os outros iam saindo, Stanley arrumava seu material vagarosamente, olhando para a sua professora fazer o mesmo enquanto ouvia seus amigos conversarem.

\- Ei, vocês querem ir lá em casa mais tarde? – Mike espreguiçou-se ainda sentado em sua cadeira e observou Bev balançar a cabeça de forma meio desanimada, não sabia se por não querer ir mesmo ou por sono. A segunda opção era mais provável, já que os três tinham passado a madrugada inteira comemorando o aniversário de doze anos de Stanley. – Ah, qual é! Eu comprei Uno e ainda não jogamos!

\- Sinceramente, Mike. Não sei porque você comprou – Bev disse colocando a mochila em suas costas. – Não tem tanta graça com só duas pessoas jogando.

\- Não tem tanta graça? Como assim? Se tem eu é óbvio que vai ter graça – Mike rebateu e Beverly revirou os olhos. – Não é, Stan?

Stanley não respondeu, pois estava em um conflito interno se deveria ou não ir até a professora perguntar sobre a frase que ela tinha acabado de citar. Uris sempre foi um pouco tímido para falar com pessoas mais velhas. Na verdade, qualquer tipo de pessoa.

Se fosse necessário, ele sabia se virar, é claro. Mas em situações como aquela, onde não teria problema nenhum em ficar em sua zona de conforto, ele ficava daquele jeito. _Vou até ela ou fico aqui?_

Como a professora Dunhill estava servindo de substituta enquanto a professora Douglas saía de licença maternidade, ela era mais desconhecida ainda para Stanley. Tinha a visto algumas vezes lecionando as aulas de Escrita Criativa, mas também só isso. E, apesar da sua aparência doce e gentil, não sabia como ela era fora das aulas.

\- Stanny?

\- Já volto - de qualquer forma, a curiosidade venceu e Stanley foi até a professora.

\- Com licença, professora Dun-

\- C-Com l-licença, pro-professora – a voz de Bill Denbrough fez-se presente no mesmo momento em que Stanley manifestou-se. Era óbvio que o _senhor perfeitinho-Nirvanete-que-só-usa-a-mesma-blusa tinha que aparecer_. Mike ficava assustado como Stanley nem escondia seu desgosto por Denbrough. A professora olhou divertida para os dois, tirando seus óculos de leitura e rindo. Alguns anos lecionando para turmas a fizeram adquirir uma espécie de sexto sentido para enxergar certas coisas. – Ah, p-pode ir primeiro.

\- Não – Stan sorriu falso. – _Você_ primeiro.

\- Quais são os nomes de vocês? – A professora perguntou.

\- Stanley Uris.

\- B-Bill Denbrough.

\- Prazer – sorriu ela. – Acho que vocês são os primeiros que vieram falar comigo nessas últimas aulas, então vou ficar feliz de tirar as dúvidas de vocês.

Stanley sorriu também, achando-a um amor de pessoa. O tipo de professora que com o devido tempo ele seria capaz de desenvolver um amor platônico.

\- A minha vai ser rápida, eu prometo. Essa citação que você fez agora no final da aula é de quem?

\- Schopenhauer – Bill respondeu ao invés dela e Stanley olhou para ele, enquanto a professora continuava sorrindo para os dois e um pouco impressionada de um garoto de doze anos reconhecer de quem era a citação, mas Bill tinha olhado a capa do livro durante a aula. A cara de infelicidade no rosto de Stanley era porque: primeiro, ele não queria que Bill respondesse nada pra ele; segundo, Stan achava engraçado como ele não gaguejava com nomes difíceis; terceiro, _ele não fazia a menor ideia de como se escrevia aquela porra de nome_.

\- Isso mesmo, Denbrough – A professora disse e entregou o livro que estava lendo para Stan. – Caso você queira ver como se escreve. Eu sempre acho um jeito novo de escrever errado.

Stanley anotou em seu caderno o nome para pesquisar mais tarde.

\- Você gosta de filosofia, Stanley? – Perguntou ela, enquanto Bill não tirava os olhos de Stanley, mas ele mesmo nem percebia.

\- Ah, eu me interesso um pouco. Mas nunca li nada assim – respondeu ele e a professora assentiu com a cabeça.

\- É um pouco difícil no começo, mas acredito que se você já tem interesse é meio caminho andado – Sadie comentou. – Muita coisa interessante sai da filosofia. Já que eu tava falando de passado e futuro, vocês deveriam ver como os filmes de viagem no tempo usam da filosofia.

\- Eu a-amo esse a-assunto – Bill disse.

\- É bem legal mesmo – Stan virou-se para olhar para Bill e constatou com surpresa que ele o olhava também com um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios, o qual Uris pareceu ficar analisando por alguns segundos, antes de ouvir Mike e Bev o chamarem para irem embora. – Bom, tenho que ir. Muito obrigada, professora! Até a próxima aula.

\- Foi um prazer, Stanley – A senhorita Dunhill disse. – E o que posso fazer por você, Denbrough?

Bill demorou um pouco para responder, porque estava acompanhando Stanley com os olhos. Stan não viu, mas a professora sim. Não comentou nada por não ser apropriado, porém parte dela achou aquele momento muito interessante e fofo de sua carreira. O modo como o amor adolescente estava nas pequenas coisas, como um brilho no olhar ou uma birra sem sentido.

***

Sendo o bom observador que era, Stanley não deixou de notar um desconforto no modo como Beverly chutava as pedrinhas pelo meio do caminho. Já tinha notado desde a primeira aula, mas achava que era apenas sono como Mike também tinha pensado antes. Se Stan tinha aprendido algo naqueles dois anos de amizade com Marsh era de que ela ficava muito mal-humorada se não dormia tanto. Só que ela não parecia estava resmungando como sempre fazia naquelas situações. Estava cabisbaixa, sem nem um vestígio de qualquer sorriso e, algo que Stan só notou quando ela chutou a quinta pedrinha, um roxo estranho perto do fim de uma de suas coxas.

\- Você tá bem? – Stanley perguntou. Na hora em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ocorreu a ele que talvez devesse perguntar outra coisa a ela, para fazê-la falar o que estava acontecendo, mas Bev não escondia nada dela. Ou era isso que ele pensava na época.

Bev olhou para ele e acenou com a cabeça. Stanley não se convenceu.

\- Você não riu de nenhumas das piadas do Mike hoje – constatou ele e a garota deu de ombros. – Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem depois que vocês foram embora?

\- Com o Mike? – Bev perguntou e, assim que Stan confirmou, ela negou. – Não, o Mike não iria conseguir me deixar brava nem se tentasse.

\- Então, o que aconteceu?

Beverly resolveu fingir admirar o caminho a sua frente, ao invés de encarar os olhos perspicazes de Stanley. Muita coisa passava por sua cabeça naquele momento. Ela queria contar a Stanley sobre o que tinha acontecido, que aquele roxo em sua perna era só mais um na contagem de vários outros roxos que ela tinha escondido com as mangas do casaco, mas ela sentiu medo. E se ela estivesse exagerando? E se seu pai não fosse tão ruim assim? E se ela merecesse aquilo?

Se ela contasse a Stan, as coisas poderiam complicar para ele e seria tudo culpa dela... Ou, ela poderia contar a Stanley e nada acontecesse. E aí sim tudo ficaria bem pior para ela. Por mais que Bev sentisse que deveria confiar em seu melhor amigo, ela recuou. Sua cabeça, no entanto, puxou outras coisas da noite passada e ela disse:

\- Acho que tive um sonho muito estranho.

\- Um sonho? – Perguntou Stan, confuso. – Tipo um pesadelo?

\- É uma coisa assim – disse ela. Sem querer dar muitos detalhes sobre a sua real situação, Bev contou. – Ontem meu pai brigou comigo por eu ter chegado tarde. Você sabe como ele é meio... bom, ele é bem rigoroso com horário. Enfim, acho que o sonho tem algo a ver com a nossa briga, sabe?

\- Você brigou com ele no sonho também?

\- Não – Bev parou no meio do caminho. Conforme ela ia contando, cada vez mais parecia estranho em sua cabeça. Como se o que tivesse sonhado fosse tão presente, _tão perto dela_. – Eu briguei com _alguém_ , um amigo talvez. Não era você nem o Mike, isso tenho certeza. Só que era uma pessoa importante demais e eu lembro de ficar muito triste com _ele_ e manda-lo embora.

\- Da sua casa?

\- Acho que da minha vida – disse ela e, vendo o olhar mais confuso de Stanley, foi a primeira vez que ela sentiu vontade de rir. Bem pouca, mas já estava valendo. – Eu devo estar ficando maluquinha.

\- Isso eu não sei, mas uma coisa eu te prometo – Stan disse, aproximando-se dela. – Eu nunca vou sair da sua vida.

Beverly sorriu e ela o abraçou de lado. Ela nunca chegou a dizer aquilo para Stanley, mas naquele momento ela soube que a amizade dos dois não era algo passageiro, era um laço especial e ela estaria sempre na vida dele também.

***

Assim que Stanley abriu a porta de seu quarto, foi inundado de vários confetes, serpentinas, alguns milhares de balões coloridos, além de uma grande faixa escrita “ **FELIZ SEGUNDO FADAVERSÁRIO** ” – provavelmente feito a mão por Richie, já que as primeiras letras começavam grandes e o resto delas estavam apertadas pela falta de espaço. Achava engraçado como Richie e Eddie se esforçavam tanto para fazer coisas manuais mesmo que tivessem magia. Stanley gostava, afinal, mostrava a sinceridade e o carinho dos dois.

E, por falar neles, os dois pularam em sua frente soprando línguas de sogra, usando chapeuzinhos de aniversário e com um terceiro para que ele colocasse também. Stanley balançou a cabeça rindo enquanto os dois começavam cantar alguma música aleatória, aparentemente uma tradição do Mundo das Fadas que ele não conhecia.

\- Gostou da decoração, Staniel?

\- Adorei a faixa.

\- Não tira sarro, não! – Richie disse, olhando novamente para a faixa e vendo mais defeitos na forma como escreveu “fadaversário”. - Ok, tá meio merda mesmo.

\- Olha a boca, Richie! – Eddie jogou uma bolinha de guardanapo na cara dele. – Ele só tem doze anos!

Richie revirou os olhos.

\- Eds, meu amor. Ele já tem doze anos! Se ele começar a segurar todas as frustrações vai explodir.

\- Não escute ele, Stan – disse Eddie e então sentou-se junto a eles na mesinha que Richie tinha colocado no centro do quarto. Ainda tinha muita comida e muito docinho que tinha sobrado do dia anterior, no aniversário de Stanley. Não era como se Uris fosse festeiro, mas achava legal fazer o seu fadaversário um dia depois do seu aniversário.

Ele só soube da existência do Fadaversário no ano passado, quando fez seu primeiro e Eddie e Richie explicaram que a cada ano que os protegidos passavam com seus Padrinhos Mágicos, guardando o segredo de forma responsável, o Mundo das Fadas os presenteava com um cupcake especial que realiza qualquer tipo de desejo sem a restrição das regras. Mas, se Stanley fosse sincero consigo mesmo, diria que o desejo em si nem era a melhor parte daquele cupcake e, sim, o sabor.

Era a coisa mais deliciosa que já tinha provado em toda a sua vida. Tendo isso em mente, quando o cupcake surgiu no centro da mesa, decorado de glacê, estrelinhas coloridas e uma velinha em cima, Stanley já sabia exatamente o que pedir.

\- Antes de você pedir – Eddie disse quando Stan estava preparado para soprar a velinha e tanto ele como Richie olharam para a fada. – Eu só queria dizer que... eu fico muito feliz de estarmos juntos mais um ano – olhou para Richie e depois para Stanley. – Antes de começar a ser seu Padrinho Mágico, eu tava um pouco perdido no que eu tava fazendo. Acho que eu ainda devo estar, mas você, Stan, é o melhor protegido que eu poderia ter. Você é um garoto bom, que merece só coisas boas nessa vida e eu fico feliz de poder estar do seu lado vendo isso.

Richie sorriu, concordando com cada palavra que Eddie disse. Stanley talvez não soubesse o quão especial era para os dois e nem o a importância que ele significava em suas vidas. Só eles sabiam como era difícil o trabalho de Padrinho Mágico, todas as suas peculiaridades e alguns perrengues ao longo dos anos, que, de uma forma ou outra, também ajudou a unir Richie e Eddie.

\- Acho que vou me arrepender de dizer isso, mas eu amo vocês.

\- Ok, chega desse momento meloso.

\- Richie, você tá chorando? – Eddie perguntou rindo e Richie tentou desfazer o bico que estava em seu rosto.

\- Claro que não! Quem tá chorando é a sua mãe! Aquela gostosa! – Disse ele e Stanley começou a gargalhar da cara que Eddie fez para aquele comentário. Por incrível que parecesse, os dois também estavam perto de completar o seu primeiro aniversário de namoro.

\- Isso não faz o menor sentido, idiota!

\- Olha essa boca suja, Eds! Quer traumatizar o Staniel?

Antes que os dois começassem uma Terceira Guerra Mundial, Stanley se inclinou um pouco para indicar que estava prestes a fazer o pedido, o que fez Richie e Eddie pararem com sua discussãozinha e ficarem atento ao que ele iria pedir. Stanley não tinha contado o que iria pedir daquela vez, por isso estavam bem curiosos.

Assim que ele deu a primeira mordida, uma pequena caixa apareceu ao seu lado na mesa.

\- VOCÊ PEDIU UMA CAIXA?! – Richie exclamou completamente chocado.

\- Claro que não, bobo! – Disse Stanley, abrindo a caixa e mostrando nela vários cupcakes iguais ao original. – Esses cupcakes são muito gostosos!

\- Eu poderia reproduzir o mesmo cupcake se você me pedisse – Richie cruzou os braços e Stanley fez uma careta.

\- Suas habilidades mágico-culinárias ainda não estão nesse nível, Rich – Eddie disse e Richie revirou os olhos, já pensando em se inscrever em algum curso de culinária só para provar para aqueles dois comedores-de-cupcakes. – Mas, espera, se você pediu mais deles então... eles realizam pedidos também?

\- Bom, eu acho que sim – disse Stan. – Pelo menos foi o que eu pedi para eles fazerem.

Stanley pensou nos cupcakes a sua frente. Doze possibilidades. Sabia que tinha um determinado horário para realizar o pedido do Fadaversário, então tinha que pensar direito no que iria pedir. Se o pedido era à prova de regras, nada mais justo ele saber quais regras ele não poderia quebrar.

\- Quero ver o livro das Regras – disse ele. Eddie levantou sua varinha, fazendo a estrelinha na ponta brilhar e logo o livro estava no colo de Stanley. Richie e Eddie aproximaram suas cadeiras para perto de Uris, ficando um de cada lado. – Uau, tem bastante coisa.

\- É, esse livro tá rodando faz um tempinho já – Richie disse.

\- Maturim que o diga – Eddie comentou.

\- Quem é Maturim? – Stanley perguntou.

\- Basicamente a dona da porra toda – Richie respondeu, recebendo um peteleco de Eddie. – Ai! Desculpa. Ela é meio que a Fada Maior no Mundo das Fadas.

\- Richie morre de medo dela...

\- MENTIRA! – Richie exclamou, tendo a atenção de Stanley e Eddie para ele. – Eu só fico desconfortável na presença de coisas muito grandes. Quer dizer, nem todas as coisas grandes. Se é que me entendem – disse e piscou de forma tosca.

\- Bip-bip, Richie – Eddie disse.

\- O nome disso é Megalofobia – Stanley explicou. – Eu acho que tenho um pouco de Talassofobia.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Richie.

\- Nem queira saber... – Stan disse, pensando que se Richie tinha medo de coisas grandes, com certeza não iria querer ver as fotos que dão medo em pessoas com talassofobia. Stanley virou uma página e viu uma linha que chamou sua atenção. – “ _Não desejar ninguém de volta a vida_ ”. Que tal esse? Podemos trazer o Michael Jackson!

\- Que desperdício de pedido, Staniel! É óbvio que ele tá vivo!

Stanley deu de ombros e continuou a ler.

\- “ _Fadas não podem se livrar de outras fadas_.”

\- Essa eu queria quebrar – Richie riu, pensando em Myra e em todas as vezes em que ela foi grosseira com ele ou com Eddie. Stanley, no entanto, não tinha nenhuma fada que ele queria se livrar. Aliás, além de Richie e Eddie, Stanley não conhecia nenhuma outra fada.

\- Ah, eu também – disse Eddie e pensou em Barlow, uma das fadas que estava se candidatando para o Conselho das Fadas e dava-lhe calafrios.

\- Tem muitas regras que eu não quebraria – Stan suspirou. – Tipo, eu não quero roubar e nem matar ninguém! Não é perigoso deixarem esses pedidos permitidos nesses bolinhos?

\- Sim, mas normalmente os Padrinhos Mágicos tem uma boa lábia pra ajudar os protegidos – disse Richie.

\- O que claramente não é o nosso caso – Eddie retrucou. “ _Somos péssimos Padrinhos Mágicos!_ ”

Assim que Stanley virou uma das páginas e viu que o livro tinha entrado em um outro tópico de regras, chamado “De Perder as Fadas”. Franziu a testa e começou a ler algumas das regras.

\- Uau! Temos que tomar cuidado – Stan riu um pouco nervoso. - Aparentemente tem muitos jeitos de se perder um Padrinho Mágico.

\- Ah, nem esquenta com isso – Richie disse, passando as páginas de forma despreocupada.

\- É – Eddie disse. – As duas regras mais importantes quanto a isso é: primeira, não podemos ser descobertos por pessoas que não tem mágica. E a segunda – Eddie pegou as mãos de Stanley, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dele – não deixar de acreditar na mágica.

Stanley acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Se tinha algo que tinha certeza era que a mágica tinha mudado demais a sua vida e ele não iria parar de acreditar nela de jeito nenhum.

Voltou-se ao livro e viu algo que lhe chamou atenção.

\- Brecha Timmy Turner – leu em voz alta. – Quem é Timmy Turner?

\- Ah, é uma longa história – disse Richie. – Mas é um babaca qualquer.

\- Ok – disse e virou mais uma página.

Vendo Stanley um pouco perdido no que pedir, Eddie disse: - Olha, tem alguns pedidos que apesar de serem permitidos são mais difíceis de se realizar pela força da mágica. Normalmente até desejando com as palavras certas, dá algo de errado. Então, por que não tenta algo grande?

Foi então que um estalo deu na cabeça de Stanley e ele olhou para alguns pôsteres que tinha na parede de seu quarto. _Queen, Tears for Fears, The Smiths, Beatles_... Olhou para Richie e Eddie e depois para os bolinhos.

\- Podemos ir até um show das minhas bandas favoritas?

Richie automaticamente se animou com a ideia de Stanley. Só queria poder gritar para que eles fossem a um show do Pearl Jam também, mas os pedidos eram de Stanley.

\- Legal! Eu vou agora mesmo pesquisar quais foram os melhores shows e pegar minhas camisas de banda – disse Stan, sentindo a animação correndo por suas veias.

\- VAI SER DEMAIS – Richie exclamou. – Mas se a gente for pegar autógrafos noThe Smiths, eu não quero cumprimentar o Morrissey!

\- Fechado – disse Stan.

Enquanto ele se arrumava, Richie e Eddie olharam um para o outro de forma apaixonada e Richie deu um beijo na testa dele.

\- Podemos comemorar o nosso aniversário quando voltarmos – disse Richie e Eddie riu.

\- Mal posso esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥
> 
> ♦ PETIÇÕES #BLM: https://vidasnegrasimportam.carrd.co/
> 
> ♦ Links da playlist:
> 
> ♥ YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2DscQNG0Hixe9TfW_FdfpBjRgG6tGQ_
> 
> ♥ SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ZKIDB3ajNvMiwkQEDqm71?si=8_mG3dEqQdm8YUSGZKb4AQ


	34. Três dias antes

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo trinta e quatro**

**“Três dias antes”**

**Na madrugada de terça-feira,** lá pelas cinco horas da manhã, Stanley ainda não tinha conseguido pregar seus olhos. Quando o Sol nasceu em meio às nuvens carregadas, ele tomou um remédio para dor de cabeça, porque a sua mesmo parecia que não iria parar de doer. Três coisas rondavam seu pensamento: Mike, Bev e Bill, o qual ainda dormia ao seu lado. E se ele fosse sincero bastante consigo mesmo, diria que o dispositivo jogado em sua mesa também estava o sondando, mas aquilo, como Eddie tinha insistido tanto em dizer, estava _sob controle_.

Querendo ou não, sua cabeça bombardeava pensamentos sobre todas aquelas coisas, uns tentando encontrar estratégias para resolver o problema de Mike, outros pensando como poderia ajudar Bill a falar com Bev, e outros dizendo que ele era um péssimo amigo por deixar aquilo tudo estar acontecendo com todos eles mesmo tendo mágica ao seu lado.

\- Bom dia – quebrando o silêncio do quarto, a voz de Bill estava típica de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Stanley virou-se para ele, com um mini-sorriso nos lábios e voltou a se deitar ao seu lado. Dava para ver nos olhos de Denbrough que ele ainda estava inseguro quanto a fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa a Stanley. E ele estava mesmo, é claro. – V-Você tá bem?

Stanley fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- No que você t-tá p-pensando? – Perguntou Bill, ainda com insegurança. Tinha a impressão de que Stanley iria manda-lo embora a qualquer momento. Porém, Stanley nem cogitava essa ideia.

\- Se você tivesse a chance de ter um pedido realizado por um dia – começou Stanley, analisando a reação de Bill, que o escutava atentamente – o que você iria pedir?

Diferente do que Stanley achou que seria a reação dele, Bill riu.

\- Foi o G-Georgie que pediu pra você me perguntar isso?

\- Não – Stan riu também.

\- Ele sempre me faz essa pergunta – explicou Bill, olhando para o teto. Do jeito que conhecia Georgie, era bem provável que ele tivesse perguntado isso várias vezes para o irmão. – Vocês tem algum tipo de v-varinha mágica e eu não t-tô sabendo?

Stanley riu. _Mal sabia ele que os dois juntos tinham três_.

\- Não duvido nada do Georgie – Stanley disse, fingindo não saber sobre o irmão de Bill.

\- Eu t-também não – Bill concordou e então franziu a testa. Começou a pensar em todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam em sua casa, todas ligadas de alguma forma a Georgie. – Não d-duvido mesmo.

\- E o que você responderia?

Bill olhou confuso para Stanley antes de se lembrar da pergunta principal. Ele deu de ombros, tentando pensar em algo não bobo como “nunca ter que arrumar o quarto”, ou algo clichê como a “paz mundial”. Não, se ele tivesse a oportunidade de pedir algo que fosse se realizar, ele teria que ser sincero.

\- Eu não sei – respondeu ele. – Acho que pediria para as pessoas enxergassem quem eu sou de verdade. Talvez... sei lá, se meus pais me enxergassem do jeito que eu sou, eles conseguissem entender algumas coisas e quem sabe aceitar. Sabe?

Stanley acenou com a cabeça. Entendia o pedido e a motivação em si, mas infelizmente as pessoas enxergarem como as outras são não era o suficiente para aceita-las. Muitas vezes, pessoas como Greta Bowie, enxergando as pessoas como elas realmente eram faziam disso uma arma. Mas ele não queria estragar aquele pensamento na cabeça de Bill, então os dois só ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Stan pensou que, se não estivessem passando por um momento difícil como aquele envolvendo Beverly, seria uma boa forma de acordar de manhã tendo Bill ao seu lado. O cabelo bagunçado, os olhos semicerrados de sono e o calor de seu corpo com o seu. Era bom de uma forma que Stanley nunca sentiu antes.

\- Eu não quero te pressionar – Stan começou a dizer voltando-se suavemente para Bill – mas você pensou em quando vai contar pra Bev?

\- A-Ainda não – respondeu ele, engolindo em seco. – Mas eu prometo que vai ser logo. Eu só preciso p-p-pensar no que vou dizer. Imagino que esse continue não s-sendo um assunto fácil pra ela e, c-como a gente tá mais p-próximo agora, vai ser bem p-pior. Eu não quero machuca-la mais do que isso vai fazer.

\- Certo – Stan fez que sim com a cabeça. – Vai dar certo, ok?

Bill sorriu e deu um selinho em Stanley, abraçando-o logo em seguida.

***

 **Quarta-feira**. Stanley só não esperava que o logo que Bill tinha dito não fosse logo no dia seguinte. De novo, ele não queria pressionar Denbrough a ter a conversa com Beverly, mas só de estar no mesmo lugar que ela, sabendo o que sabia sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela festa, deixava-o um pouco tenso. Principalmente sabendo como o universo parecia amar entregar as verdades para Bev.

Porém, Stanley tentava manter-se focado nos fatos. Não existia tal coisa como universo conspirador, tudo na vida era coincidências e Beverly não tinha descoberto Richie e Eddie até hoje, então não tinha nada a temer _(certo?)_

\- Stanley! – Stanley piscou os olhos para então dar atenção a Beverly, a qual estava estalando os dedos na sua frente. Os dois estavam no meio de uma loja de móveis usados. – Para onde você foi?

\- Eu tô aqui.

\- Fisicamente, sim – riu Bev.

\- Desculpa, minha cabeça não tá funcionando muito bem hoje – explicou Stanley, passando a mão na testa. – O que você tava dizendo?

\- Eu tava perguntando se você acha que esse armário tá muito antigo, mas depois de quase arrancar a porta dele só puxando devagar já respondeu – disse ela, limpando as mãos na calça e ajeitando a bolsa em seu ombro aproximando-se dele. – Já sei porque você tá desse jeito.

“ _Duvido muito_ ” pensou ele, porém deixou que ela continuasse a falar enquanto enroscava seu braço com o dele, andando feito dois velhinhos.

\- Isso é porque você vai fazer dezoito aninhos semana que vem, certo? – Perguntou ela e, antes que ele dissesse que sim ou não, Bev apertou uma de suas bochechas. – Meu bebê tá virando um adulto!

\- Temos a mesma idade.

\- Eu sei, bobo – Bev riu. – Mas é por isso que você tá nervoso?

\- Não, é só o... – “ _fato de que meu não oficial namorado contou coisas sobre você, meu melhor amigo treinando pra caralho porque é um das únicas saídas dessa cidade de merda, meus Padrinhos Mágicos (que você nem deve sonhar sobre!) completamente surtados por algo que eles não querem me contar tudo_ ” – jogo do Mike, sabe? Eu sei como... como isso é importante pra ele e que, caso aconteça algo de errado... Bom, isso vai machucar muito ele e eu não faço a menor ideia do que fazer se isso acontecer.

Bev parou no meio do caminho, fazendo carinho no braço de Stanley. Era algo comum que ela fazia e Stan sempre sentia-se acolhido com aqueles pequenos gestos.

\- Eu sei. Também fico preocupada com toda essa pressão que tá ele tá colocando nele mesmo. E, por falar nisso, Mike me mandou mensagem dizendo que iria conversar com o avô dele hoje à noite – Bev contou e Stan torceu o nariz. Isso seria bem complicado. – Bom, a gente sabe que isso não vai ser nada fácil, mas, independentemente do que acontecer, nós temos uns aos outros. Nós vamos nos ajudar. Nem que tenhamos que implorar para o Leroy vir com a gente também!

Stanley sabia que aquilo era uma loucura, mas sorriu ao ver o sorriso dela se abrir.

\- Nós somos uma família, lembra?

\- Somos – repetiu Stan, sentindo um nó se formar na sua garganta. Era a culpa de estar omitindo o que sabia falando mais alto. Ele só esperava do fundo de seu coração que Bill contasse de uma vez para ela, quem sabe tudo não iria ficar parecendo tão ruim. – Você tem razão.

Bev riu.

\- Claro que tenho – disse ela e os dois saíram andando dali. – Ainda não comprei seu presente de aniversário.

\- Não precisa me comprar nada – Stan disse, rindo.

\- Ei, eu sei que depois que o Bill chegou você não quer mais nada, mas EU quero te dar pelo menos uma camisa bonita que nem aquela que você usou no parque de diversões.

Stanley riu.

\- Credo! Eu fiquei parecendo o Ace Ventura usando aquilo!

\- Você ficou incrível! – Bev retrucou. – Aliás, você bem que poderia usar algo parecido na festa da vitória.

\- Eu odeio essas festas da vitória – disse Stan.

\- Eu também, mas temos que estar lá pelo Mike – suspirou Bev. – Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Fala.

\- O Bill comentou alguma coisa sobre o Ben com você?

Stanley franziu a testa. Já tinha sentiu seu sangue gelar só de ouvi-la falar no nome de Bill.

\- Não. Pelo menos, ele esteve lá em casa ontem e não comentou nada.

\- Hm, entendi.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não sei – Bev inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado. – Senti que ele estava meio... tenso? Não sei, talvez seja impressão minha.

Stanley deu de ombros, pensando que o “comportamento estranho” de Ben fosse apenas ele escondendo Don de Beverly. Achou engraçado pensar que, de uma forma bem bizarra e rápida, Beverly também tinha “visto” Don na noite de filmes da casa de Mike.

E, mais uma vez, pensou que talvez a verdade gostasse de ir atrás de Beverly Marsh. 

***

 **Quinta-feira**. Bill piscou os olhos como uma forma de afastar o sono de que estava sentindo durante a aula de Escrita Criativa. Tinha ficado a noite toda pensando em como deveria conversar com Beverly e em todos os cenários sentia-se um completo babaca, mas ele faria isso não importava o que fosse acontecer depois.

Apesar do desânimo que isso trazia, tentou pensar em coisas boas como, por exemplo, o fato de que iria se encontrar com Stanley após a aula. Bill não tinha falado abertamente aquilo a Uris, mas a felicidade que ele sentiu quando Stan foi compreensivo com ele sobre tudo que tinha contado foi algo inexplicável e que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Teve muito medo de contar para Stanley, porque era óbvio para ele que Uris nunca o perdoaria por tudo.

Nem ele se perdoava.

\- Vou liberar vocês um pouco mais cedo hoje – a professora Dunhill disse, sentando-se a mesa na frente da lousa. – Antes disso, eu queria avisar que na próxima semana os textos que vocês escreveram ao longo desse ano serão publicados em uma edição especial do jornal da escola. Isso, é claro, com a autorização de vocês. Então, se vocês puderem me dar uma resposta hoje ou até terça-feira sobre a autorização e qual texto vocês escolherem, eu vou ficar muito feliz.

Bill viu um dos alunos que sentava ao seu lado levantar uma das mãos.

\- Sim, Dave?

\- Professora, vai ter nossos nomes nessa publicação?

\- Se vocês preferirem publicar anonimamente, sem problemas. Eu analisei os textos de vocês e não tem nada ofensivo. Ou pelo menos eu espero – disse ela e os outros riram. – Mais alguma pergunta?

Como ninguém levantou a mão, a professora dispensou os alunos. Bill estava recolhendo seu material quando ela o chamou. Já não tinha mais ninguém na sala.

\- Oi, Bill – cumprimentou ela, sorrindo. Bill gostava muito da professora Dunhill desde a época em que ela era professora substituta da senhora Douglas. Tinha sido ela quem apresentara a possibilidade da escrita a Denbrough. – Como vai? Tenho notado você um pouco distante nas últimas aulas.

\- Ah, eu tô bem. Só s-são algumas coisas com a faculdade – respondeu ele.

\- Bom, qualquer coisa você pode falar comigo. Tudo bem? - Sadie percebeu que ele não estava tão confortável para falar, então resolveu ir direto ao assunto. – Eu tenho acompanhado seus textos desde o começo e o último deles foi tão... eu não sei ao certo como dizer, mas tão doce e fofo. Acho que é um dos seus melhores.

Bill sorriu. O último era um dos textos que tinha escrito antes de ficar com Stanley.

\- Você não teria interesse de publicar?

\- Ah, e-e-eu não sei – disse Bill. Nem sabia se estava tão bom quanto ela dizia estar. – Se fosse, teria que ser anônimo.

Sadie acenou com a cabeça.

\- Entendo – disse ela e sorriu. – Bom, ficarei feliz de publicar caso você queira também. De verdade, Denbrough. Eu acho que se você seguir com esse caminho da escrita, você vai se dar muito bem.

\- Obrigado, p-professora – Bill sorriu.

Despediu-se de Sadie e saiu da sala de aula para ir até o refeitório externo, onde tinha marcado de se encontrar com Stanley. Estava pensando sobre se deveria publicar ou não o texto quando viu Greta Bowie se aproximar. Bill implorou para o universo para que ela não o visse – o que era impossível, já que só tinha ele lá – ou que ela o ignorasse.

De qualquer forma, ele revirou os olhos quando Greta sentou-se na frente dele.

\- Oi.

Bill não disse nada e Greta revirou os olhos.

\- Eu preciso falar com você. É meio urgente – disse ela. Bill notou algo diferente no tom de voz dela. Não era falsidade ou o costumeiro deboche em sua fala. Na verdade, aparentava-se muito com a Greta de quem ele era amigo aos dez anos de idade. Notou também que seus olhos estavam preocupados e o esmalte das unhas descascado. Uma parte sua quis perguntar se ela estava bem, mas lembrou-se de quem Greta era e voltou a sua barreira para com a garota. – Você pode dizer qualquer coisa? Por favor?

\- O que você q-quer que eu diga, G-Greta? – Perguntou Bill. – Eu nem deveria mais olhar na sua c-cara, ok? Ou você acha que o que você fez com o meu irmão teria algum e-efeito mágico para que nós v-v-v-voltassemos a ser amigos?

Greta balançou a cabeça.

\- Bill, eu nem sabia que o Bowers tinha feito aquilo – disse ela com voz de choro. – Eu tô falando a verdade, ok?!

\- Greta, você fez uma ameaça bem no dia que o Georgie foi atacado por aqueles merdas. Se não fosse o Stan, eu nem sei o que tinha acontecido!

Greta franziu a testa, pois a informação que ela teve de Victor Criss era de que um tigre tinha fugido do zoológico e feito a gangue sair correndo. Mas aquilo não importava. O que importava era se desculpar com Bill.

\- Olha, eu sei que sou uma vadia escrota, ok? Fui bem filha da puta com você e com muita gente, mas eu não sou uma psicopata como eles – disse Greta. Bill franziu a testa. – Posso ser a porra de uma mimadinha, mas eu não queria que eles fizessem nada daquilo com você ou com o Georgie.

\- Vamos supor que eu acredito nesse teatrinho que você tá fazendo – Bill suspirou. – Do que você tá querendo falar?

Greta revirou os olhos, parecendo mais irritada do que magoada agora.

\- Eu tô falando a verdade! Será que dá pra você me escutar?!

\- O que tá acontecendo? – Bill virou-se e viu Stanley atrás dele, olhando com uma expressão nada feliz para Greta, a qual limpou uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto.

\- N-Nada tá acontecendo – respondeu Bill, voltando-se para Greta. – Eu não dou a mínima pro que você vai dizer. Não quero você perto de mim ou de qualquer uma das pessoas que eu gosto. Você se tornou igualzinha a eles no dia em que se juntou.

Greta ficou encarando Bill, intercalando as pupilas em cada um de seus olhos. Engoliu em seco e deu um mini-sorriso quando levantou-se.

\- Então que se foda – disse ela e saiu andando.

Bill soltou o ar que estava guardando e levantou-se também. Stanley ainda estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, mas tocou o ombro de Bill, perguntando se ele estava bem. Bill fez que sim a cabeça e disse:

\- Sim, só me tira daqui. P-Por favor – pediu Bill.

\- Sorvete no Toomey?

***

Bill contou a Stanley sobre o papo com Greta e achou muito estranho como a garota tinha se comportado. Denbrough disse que não queria ter nada mais a ver com ela, não importasse o que ela queria ter dito a ele, o que deixava Stanley no mínimo mais tranquilo. Nunca tivera problemas com Bev ou Mike, mas conhecia alguns casos de amizades não tão legais que era difíceis de se livrar.

Um pouco Jesse e Walt de Breaking Bad.

Depois do sorvete, eles caminharam até a casa de Bill, onde ele o deixou e foi andando até a sua própria casa, quando recebeu uma mensagem de Mike em seu celular no grupo que tinha só os três.

A mensagem dizia:

“ _Tem como vocês me encontrarem aqui em casa?_ ”

Bev já tinha respondido, dizendo que estava indo pra lá naquele momento e Stan fez o mesmo. Tinha uma mensagem de áudio de Ben também, mas Stan achou melhor responder depois.

Quando ele chegou na casa de Mike era mais ou menos umas dez horas da noite. Bev e ele estavam sentados do lado de fora, onde tinha um balancê velho, o qual os três costumavam brincar quando criança. Eles continuavam brincando com ele quando estavam bêbados, mas não eram histórias que eles saíam contando aos outros, porque normalmente envolvia muita humilhação e vizinhos xingando.

Mike estava com um semblante triste em seu rosto e Bev comprimiu os lábios quando viu Stanley sentar-se no chão. Era do tipo de sinal que os três tinham quando queriam dizer “ _nem um sorvete de menta pode resolver isso_.”

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio Mike começou a contar sobre a briga em si.

\- Assim que eu falei pra ele sobre a nossa ideia... o olhar dele pra mim foi tão – Mike fez uma pausa. – Eu não sei como ele olhou pra mim, só sei que ele nunca tinha olhado pra mim desse jeito. Parecia decepção e raiva. Sei lá.

Bev apertou o abraço e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Ele me chamou de ingrato. Disse que tudo o que ele estava fazendo cuidando dessa fazenda era por mim e que ele nunca tinha pedido para ficar, mas que depois que eu disse que iria ficar... Bom, ele criou expectativas, sabe? Imaginou que tudo estaria tranquilo, porque o neto dele estaria lá.

Mike engoliu em seco.

\- Então, eu disse pra ele tudo o que disse pra você naquele dia, Stan. Disse que Derry era uma cidade merda com pessoas merdas e que não tinha nada de bom que nós poderíamos tirar daqui – disse Mike e então olhou para baixo. – Só que ele se virou pra mim e disse, com aquele mesmo olhar de decepção e quase chorando: “E você acha que isso vai mudar só por mudar de cidade? Como se tudo o que passamos aqui não nos perseguisse por ser quem nós somos? Você tem que crescer, Mike. Essas coisas não vão sumir de repente.”

Stanley sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Mike respirou fundo.

\- E ele não tá errado, galera. Vocês sabem que não – disse ele.

\- Eu sinto muito, Mike – disse Bev. Por um segundo a ruiva sentiu-se idiota dizendo aquilo, mas era porque ela não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer. Muito menos Stanley.

\- Eu também – Mike disse e esfregou os olhos. – Mas eu sinto mais por ele, porque não importa o resultado de amanhã. Eu vou sair dessa merda de cidade e vou dar um jeito de levar ele junto também.

Stanley e Bev entreolharam-se surpresos. Mike sorriu de forma triste.

\- Meu avô tá aqui há muito tempo e talvez tenha perdido as esperanças, mas eu não. Não mesmo. E eu quero continuar lutando pela gente e eu quero começar isso nessa cidade, tirando ele daqui – disse Mike e ver o sorriso de volta em seu rosto foi o suficiente para que Stanley e Bev começassem a chorar de emoção.

\- Ele pode dormir no meu quarto – Stanley disse, rindo.

\- Ou no quarto da Bev – Mike sugeriu. – Ela dorme no sofá.

Bev deu risada em meio ao choro e empurrou Mike de leve. Os três se abraçaram, olhando para o céu estrelado em cima deles e, quando Stanley olhou no seu celular, já era meia-noite.

Sexta-feira.

Dia do jogo.


	35. Cuidado com o que você deseja

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo trinta e cinco**

**“Cuidado com o que você deseja”**

**Mike não era o único ansioso naquele dia.** Ele claramente não poderia saber, mas Richie e Eddie também estavam eufóricos para saber o que iria acontecer naquele jogo. Enquanto Stanley terminava de enviar o e-mail para uma das milhões de faculdades que tinha se inscrito, as duas fadas ficavam andando de um lado para o outro, discutindo se deveriam ser transformar em copos – coisa que Eddie logo rejeitou, já que uma vez Bev quase os “jogou fora” – ou se deveriam ficar invisíveis.

Stan notou que eles pareciam bem mais animados e alegres do que os dias anteriores, como se tivessem tomado um café ou um energético potente. Assim que fechou o notebook, terminando de mandar todos os e-mails, Stanley checou o relógio do seu celular e viu que eram sete e meia da manhã. 

O jogo de futebol entre as escolas seria o último evento importante da escola – ou pelo menos o único que os alunos se importavam de verdade. Os professores já tinham passado todas as provas, testes e trabalhos possíveis e Stanley sabia que tinha se saído bem. Estava ansioso pelas notas de Bev, Bill, mas, principalmente, de Georgie. Não era porque ele era seu aluno, mas Stan tinha certeza de que o Denbrough mais novo tinha se saído bem também e tinha notado até mais confiança em sua postura.

\- Que tal, Stan? – Stan virou-se e viu Richie de costas com uma camiseta amarela, igual ao que os jogadores do time da escola usavam, com “ **MIKE RULES** ” escrito em letras garrafais. – Sei que ele não vai ver, mas quando eu tava com o seu corpo-

\- Essa frase nunca vai deixar de soar estranha – Stan disse e Richie riu.

\- Pois é. A gente tava conversando e eu brinquei que iria escrever isso em uma camiseta quando ele fosse jogar – Richie continuou e Stan percebeu um pouco de frustração enquanto ele falava. Deveria ser difícil querer ser amigo de alguém que não pode te conhecer. No minuto seguinte, Richie apareceu com outras vestes e com a camiseta em suas mãos, entregando-a a Stanley. – Usa.

\- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ele e Richie o olhou como se ele fosse um alienígena, então Stanley acrescentou: – Quer dizer, nós poderíamos tentar aquele pedido da Sandy, talvez?

\- Que bom que você falou dela – ouviu Eddie dizer ao aproximar-se dos dois. – Ela mandou uma mensagem pra nós dizendo que as coisas estão indo melhor do que o esperado no Mundo das Fadas.

Stan arregalou um pouco os olhos, verdadeiramente surpreso. E Richie mais surpreso ainda por ver seu namorado falar tão animadamente sobre alguém que ele dizia odiar tanto.

\- Isso é bom – Stanley falou de forma pausada. Não era como se ele não confiasse neles, mas tanto Eddie quanto Richie tinham omitidos algumas coisas bem importantes dele, então ele ainda se pegava observando e analisando as reações dos dois. Eddie parecia feliz de verdade e Richie bem calmo. Talvez fosse realmente verdade e ele não devesse se preocupar. Stan pigarreou e sorriu logo em seguida quando viu que os dois olhavam para ele sem parecer entender a sua apatia. – Isso é ótimo! Me deixa bem mais tranquilo.

Aquelas eram ótimas notícias mesmo. Isso junto a constatação de que o dispositivo de que Wise tinha estava quebrado – e era bem antigo, por sinal – deixava-o bem mais tranquilo. Ainda não sabiam como Wise tinha conseguido aquilo, mas a teoria mais plausível era de que a obsessão de Wise com Padrinhos Mágicos significava que ele já teve também e os perdeu em algum momento da vida. Do jeito que ele era, Stanley não duvidava nada de que ele tinha abusado das regras.

Richie e Eddie voltaram com seus olhares calorosos e Richie puxou o namorado para um abraço de lado, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

O relógio de Stanley apitou, indicando que já estava na hora de ir. Colocou a camisa que Richie tinha feito – Stan perguntou de novo se não queria arriscar um pedido, mas Richie recusou dizendo que eles não deveriam abusar da sorte, o que era bem sensato de se dizer, mas não deixava de ser triste.

De qualquer forma, aquele seria um dia daqueles.

Mas nenhum deles fazia a menor ideia disso.

***

O dia passou voando e Mike ficou um pouco assustado quando viu o relógio marcar 14h30min. O jogo começaria em meia hora e ele estava sentindo já o peso de todas as suas preocupações ao longo daquele ano tomarem conta de seus ombros. O nervosismo corria pelo seu corpo e suas pernas vez ou outra bambeavam só de pensar no pior cenário.

Mike Hanlon, porém, não era um covarde e isso era de conhecimento geral. 

Mesmo assim, ele caminhava até debaixo da arquibancada, o lugar em que Stanley, Bev e ele passaram praticamente todos os seus dias rindo, comendo e jogando Uno, tudo para ficar mais longe o possível das pessoas tão raivosas daquela escola.

Praticamente um esconderijo secreto e quase um lugar mágico.

E lá, esperando ele, estavam Beverly e Stanley. Eles tinham o chamado justamente naquele horário, antes do jogo, para poderem dar um abraço de boa sorte e foi isso o que aconteceu logo que os três se encontraram.

Foi um abraço apertado sem que dissessem nada e de repente o coração de Mike já pareceu mais tranquilo, muito mais leve. Stanley e Bev sabiam que eram importantes para Mike, mas ele nunca conseguiria encontrar palavras certas para descrever o que sentia com todo aquele companheirismo. Naquele abraço, porém, eles sentiam tudo.

\- Já vou avisar que essas lágrimas são de TPM não porque eu te amo pra caralho, ok? – Bev disse com seus olhinhos brilhando marejados e fungando enquanto Stan e Mike gargalhavam da reação dela. – Eu super confio em você e tenho certeza de que você vai arrasar demais. E mesmo que não, nós estaremos aqui pra você.

\- Eu sei – Mike sorriu e a abraçou de novo. – Sua maquiagem tá um pouco borrada.

\- EU SEI! E é por isso que o Stan vai mostrar o presente que nós fizemos pra você pra eu parar de chorar. ANDA, STAN!

Mike olhou para Stanley, que estava com um jornal em mãos. Estranhou o presente, esperando que não fosse algo tão comum quanto o jornal que era entregue diariamente para todos de Derry, inclusive ele. Porém, assim que olhou de perto, viu a manchete escrita “ _Em Mike Hanlon podemos confiar_ ”. Mike olhou para Stan com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, ainda perguntando-se do que aquilo se tratava.

\- Continua lendo – pediu Stan.

Mike começou a ler as páginas e surpreendeu-se ao ver que todas falavam _sobre ele_. Suas notas, seu desempenho nos jogos e várias fotos dele se exercitando – que, assim que as viu, olhou para Beverly que deu um sorrisinho travesso. Tinham várias outras fotos dele, uma inclusive com Richie – que estava no corpo de Stan no dia.

Além disso, tinham “entrevistas”. A verdade era que Stanley entrevistou Bev e ela o entrevistou. Mas não só isso, eles também falaram com Bill, Ben e os professores, que tinham elogios para ele.

Mike sorriu emocionado para os amigos.

\- Eu sei que isso não apaga nenhuma das coisas ruins e nem vai consertar o que essa cidade fez – Stanley começou dizendo para Hanlon. – Mas você é o nosso herói, Mike. Você sempre me inspira a ser mais corajoso, talvez ser menos razão e mais ação. E não só nisso. Você cuida da gente e eu sei que deve ser um porre cuidar de mim, porque nem eu me aguento com as minhas paranoias.

\- É um porre mesmo, mas eu faço por amor – Mike riu e acabou arrancando risadas de Stan e Bev também.

\- Stan deu um jeitinho do pessoal do clube de jornal da escola de distribuir vários desses – disse Bev, encostando-se no ombro de Mike. Ele teve que usar um pouco de convencimento mágico, mas isso não era importante.

\- Gente, eu... não sei o que dizer – sorriu ele. – Tem muita coisa aqui na minha cabeça de que eu quero falar, mas por enquanto só queria dizer obrigado por estarem aqui. De verdade.

\- Você merece muito mais do que isso, Mike Hanlon – Bev disse.

\- E nós temos certeza de que você conquistará tudo e sem precisar do apoio dessa gente. Mas pode ter certeza que o nosso você sempre vai ter – completou Stan e os três voltaram a se abraçar.

Após um soltar o ar pela boca lentamente, Mike assentiu algumas vezes com a cabeça e disse:

\- Tá na hora.

***

Mike seguiu junto com Bev e Stanley para o vestiário. Mike parecia bem mais calmo e Stan notou um brilho diferente em seu olhar, bem do tipo que ele tinha quando estava confiante e focado. Isso deixou Stan bem feliz e um pouco mais tranquilo. Apenas um pouco. Verdade fosse dita, Stanley estava numa pilha de nervos e ansioso pelo resultado, mas ele sabia disfarçar suficientemente bem para enganar seus amigos. E, óbvio, ele sabia que Bev estava do mesmo jeito, então os dois surtariam juntos e iria ficar tudo bem.

\- Você realmente escreveu isso na camiseta – Mike disse, indicando a camisa de Stan. Era uma pena que Richie mesmo não pudesse estar lá para desejar boa sorte a Mike, mas ele com certeza estava torcendo por ele e mandando boas energias para ele. – Pensei que fosse brincadeira. Você tava bem doido! Mas eu gostei, viu?

\- Que bom! Eu queria muito demonstrar apoio de alguma forma – disse Stan. Mike não entendeu o real sentido, mas Richie, que estava no bottom de sua camiseta sim e já era o bastante.

Quando Mike já estava vestido e prestes a se encontrar com o resto do time, os três ouviram a voz de Kay surgir no corredor e a menina caminhou até eles.

\- Ufa! Que bom que consegui te alcançar! – Sorriu ela. Ao mesmo tempo que ela chegou perto de Mike, Stan e Bev foram andando já para seus lugares na arquibancada. Não antes, é claro, de mandarem olhares maliciosos e provocativos, que ele facilmente responderia com um dedo do meio caso Kay não estivesse parada na sua frente.

\- Você veio.

\- Claro que eu vim! Não perderia esse jogo por nada! – Kay deu risada e olhou para Mike com suavidade. – E aí? Como você tá?

\- Sendo bem sincero, um pouco nervoso – disse ele e Kay acenou com a cabeça. – Mas confiante até.

\- Você treinou esse ano inteiro, Hanlon – disse ela. – Duvido que os outros tenham se esforçado tanto quanto você.

\- É – afirmou Mike. – Tem tudo para dar certo. Acho que só me falta um pouco de sorte mesmo.

Kay abriu mais um de seu sorrisos e riu.

\- Sabia que eu sou conhecida como a sortuda da minha família?

Mike arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, interessado pelo o que ela tinha a dizer.

\- Tem algum amuleto especial?

\- Não – Kay disse, brincalhona. – É mais uma coisa minha. Talvez uma energia?

\- Queria poder ter o mesmo – Mike deu de ombros.

\- Eu posso te emprestar um pouco – disse ela, aproximando-se bastante do garoto e olhando fixamente para Mike. Sorriu mais uma vez e em um sussurro disse: - _Mas você me devolve depois_?

Mike sorriu e, assim que acenou com a cabeça, sentiu os lábios da garota beijarem os seus de uma forma envolvente. Infelizmente, os dois não tinham tanto tempo assim e Mike precisava entrar em campo logo.

Kay despediu-se com um selinho e Mike assistiu a garota sair pelo corredor, tendo em mente que ele com certeza “devolveria” sua sorte depois.

***

Antes de irem para a arquibancada, Stanley quis comprar algumas guloseimas para assistir ao jogo, sabendo que ficaria com fome e que Beverly ficava mais calma quando comia doces. Por sorte, tinham algumas barraquinhas abertas perto do gramado. Uma delas era de sorvetes de Fred Toomey, a qual Bev quis evitar para não causar nenhum constrangimento por estar ficando com Ben agora.

\- Eu só falei que estava interessada em uma pessoa e ele ficou “ah, tudo bem” e me mandou boa sorte – Bev sorriu nervosa para Stanley e ele riu.

\- Coitado do Toomey. Perdeu uma ficante e uma cliente na mesma tacada – comentou Stan e os dois foram até uma das barraquinhas que estava mais longe dos sorvetes e, por acaso, era mais perto de seus lugares.

\- É a vida – disse Bev. – E por falar nele, Ben não responde minhas mensagens. Acho que ele vai se atrasar.

\- Não vi ele na aula hoje.

\- Eu também não – disse Bev. – Acho que ele resolveu faltar, porque não iria ter nada pra fazer. Eu deveria ter feito isso...

\- Mas aí você não se despediria do professor Epping.

\- Verdade – Bev fez um biquinho fofo. – Ele é tão legal! Vou sentir falta dele.

Stan pediu três latinhas de refrigerante e um balde grande de pipoca, enquanto Bev se encarregou de pegar saquinhos de jujubas e pirulitos. Parecia uma lista de compras de uma criança.

\- O Bill sabe onde a gente vai ficar? – Bev perguntou já com um pirulito na boca. Stanley fez que sim com a cabeça, novamente lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido entre os dois.

Apesar de se sentir tenso a cada dia que isso não era esclarecido, aquele claramente não era dia pra isso.

Aquele dia era do Mike e apenas do Mike.

\- _Me solta_!

Stanley e Beverly entreolharam-se, como se quisessem confirmar um com o outro se tinham ouvido a mesma coisa.

\- _Vai se foder! Eu_ – era a mesma voz que eles reconheceram ser de uma menina.

\- _Será que dá pra me escutar?_

Bev foi seguindo as vozes enquanto Stan ia atrás dela.

– _Eu tô falando sério! Isso já tá indo LONGE DEMAIS!_

\- _VOCÊ NÃO SABE DISSO! E se você abrir a boca vai sobrar pra você também! E eu não quero isso. Você sabe que não!_

Seguindo as vozes, Stanley e Beverly encontraram Greta e Criss embaixo das arquibancadas. Ela encostada à parede segurando o choro com um carranca enquanto o outro apontava o dedo na cara dela. Stan quis segurar Beverly para não ir até lá, mas quando ele viu a ruiva já estava indo em direção dos dois.

\- _Bev, não!_ – Stan sussurrou entre os dentes.

\- Ei! Tá com algum problema por aqui? – Bev perguntou cruzando os braços e encarando Criss. Greta limpava as lágrimas, que tinham borrado um pouco do rímel de seu rosto, tentando diminuir o estrago. Criss, assim que viu Bev, começou a dar risada. Ainda mais depois de ver Stanley vindo também totalmente relutante.

\- Nenhum – Criss respondeu e aproximou-se de Bev, que não moveu um músculo. – Eu já terminei por aqui, mas recomendo que não faça isso de novo, Marsh. Sei que você tá acostumada com caras “brutos”, mas não é porque se defendeu uma vez que vai conseguir de novo.

Aquelas palavras pareceram furar a garganta de Beverly, mesmo assim ela não se mexeu e continuou a encarar o garoto. A atenção de Criss foi para Stanley e ele abriu mais um de seus sorrisos.

\- Ainda bem que você tem essa daqui. Não é, Uris? Imagina só se você tivesse que defender alguém algum dia. Eu iria ter quase pena da pessoa – riu Criss e saiu andando.

Bev soltou o ar pelos pulmões e Stanley foi verificar se ela estava bem, mas Bev ignorou e foi até Greta, que ainda chorava um pouco.

\- Ei, você tá bem? – Bev perguntou um pouco desconfortável e um pouco idiota por estar fazendo isso pela garota que pisava nela sem dó nem piedade.

Bev fez menção de tocar o braço dela, mas Greta afastou-se bruscamente. A loira engoliu em seco e bufou.

\- Se cuida, Marsh – disse Greta, saindo andando logo em seguida.

Bev revirou os olhos e então voltou-se para Stan.

\- Acho que isso foi uma ameaça – disse Bev e Stan comprimiu os lábios, puxando a amiga para irem para os seus lugares. Porém, bem pensativo quanto o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

***

Mal tinham se passado cinco minutos de jogo e Stanley Uris e Beverly Marsh já estavam levantados feito dois malucos torcendo para Mike. Bill olhava para os dois com diversão, mas, conforme o tempo foi passando e ele via os quase-gols que Mike fazia, o garoto também foi se exaltando e começando a gritar igualzinho a eles.

O único problema é que até o próprio time parecia estar jogando contra Mike, porque ele estava sempre disponível para pegar a bola, mas os “ _IMBECÍS_ ” – como assim Beverly tinha apelidado carinhosamente cada um dos jogadores do time – faziam a questão de jogar a bola para qualquer um que não fosse Mike. Pelo menos isso pareceu se resolver após o técnico gritar várias vezes para que eles passassem a bola para o Mike, porém foi meio tarde, porque a bola já estava sobre o domínio do outro time de novo.

\- Bill, você sabe do Ben? – Bev perguntou no momento em que a partida já não estava mais tão tensa.

\- N-Não – respondeu ele. – Conversei com ele ontem antes do Stan me deixar em casa, mas ele ainda não respondeu minhas mensagens.

Bev ficou com um semblante preocupado em seu rosto.

\- Que estranho.

Stan lembrou-se que Ben tinha mandado uma mensagem para ele na mesma hora em que Mike pediu para que eles viessem a sua casa, mas ele nem parou para ouvir o que era. Verificou seu celular, porém ele estava sem bateria nenhuma. De qualquer forma, disse a Bev que não deveria se preocupar e que ele provavelmente apareceria a qualquer momento.

Quando Stan voltou-se para Bill, viu que ele também estava o observando e sorriu de volta para ele. Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Stanley tinha certeza absoluta do que sentia por Denbrough e só esperava que desse tudo certo seja lá de que forma.

Os dois discretamente deram-se as mãos e ficaram assim por um tempo até que Mike passou a disputar o domínio da bola. Bev já levantou-se em um impulso, recebendo alguns xingamentos de algumas pessoas que estavam mais para trás – o que lembrava Stan de que eles deveriam ter pegado lugares que fossem mais longe, pois as pessoas estavam sempre querendo arrumar confusão com eles. Mesmo sendo xingada, Bev continuou gritando um tanto agoniada e logo Stanley e Bill estavam fazendo o mesmo.

Mike estava quase conseguindo a bola quando o jogador passou a bola para outro de seu time e assim, como estavam bem perto da trave do time da escola, o time adversário fez o primeiro gol.

\- _Merda_! – Bev voltou a se jogar no banco, desanimada. Stanley engoliu em seco ao ver Mike passando as mãos em sua cabeça. – Tô com medo que ele fique nervoso agora.

\- Calma, B-Bev – Bill disse. – Ele treinou p-pra isso.

\- Sim... – concordou ela, mas sem muita animação. Começou a comer algumas das jujubas que tinham dentro do saquinho, olhando para o amigo dentro do campo.

Para piorar a tensão, Mike continuava atrás da bola sem sucesso de conseguir seu domínio. Stanley pensava seriamente em poder usar seus desejos para intervir de alguma forma, mas isso seria não acreditar no potencial de Mike e ele definitivamente acreditava.

E Stanley, conhecendo o amigo do jeito que ele conhecia, sabia que ele nunca o perdoaria se ele trapaceasse por ele. Por isso, Stan pegou algumas balinhas e respirou fundo enquanto continuava a assistir ao jogo.

 _Apenas Mike Hanlon para fazer com que ele se interessasse tanto por uma partida de futebol_.

Dentro do seu bottom, Richie e Eddie também encontravam-se em uma pilha de nervos assistindo ao jogo. Toda vez que Mike chegava perto da bola, Eddie levantava-se do sofá e começava com seus gritos de incentivo, que mais serviam para deixar Richie surdo do que realmente incentivar Mike.

Decorridos mais dez minutos, mais ou menos perto de quinze para o fim do primeiro tempo, Mike finalmente tinha conseguido o domínio da bola no meio do gramado. Assim que foi notado, pelo menos uns três jogadores começaram a cerca-lo, de forma que Mike puxou a bola para trás com o pé e passou a procurar outras pessoas de seu time.

Beverly estava com seus olhos arregalados e suas mãos estavam unidas perto do peito, como se implorasse pra que Mike conseguisse encaminhar logo aquela bola para o gol. Stanley pensava que o outro time realmente não estava para brincadeira e que talvez todos também tivessem se esforçado bastante, o que o deixava um tanto tenso.

Quando Mike iria fazer um dos passes, um jogador do time adversário deu uma rasteira em um jogador do time de Mike, fazendo que ele se distraísse por um segundo e perdesse a bola. O trio que acompanhava o jogo praticamente sentiu a dor em seus corpos de perder aquela bola. De qualquer forma, pelo jogador ter tomado uma rasteira, houve falta direta e logo o apito do juiz podia ser ouvido para que a falta fosse cobrada no lugar da penalidade.

\- Puta merda! – Stanley soltou do nada, assustando Bill, que o olhou e começou a rir do nada. Stanley fez o mesmo. – Tá rindo do meu nervosismo?

\- N-Não – respondeu Bill. – Eu só lembrei de quando aquela bola acertou a sua cara.

Beverly ouviu e deu risada junto com Bill enquanto Stanley pensava de que forma ele poderia abrir um buraco no chão para se livrar da vergonha daquele dia.

Aquilo aliviou um pouco a tensão do momento e, após a falta ser cobrada, o jogo voltou a se movimentar.

***

No intervalo, Mike preferiu ficar sozinho pensando. O placar estava um a zero para o time adversário e um certo pânico começou a tomar conta do garoto. Tentou pensar que o importante era demonstrar seu talento e o esforço para os olheiros da faculdade, mas sua cabeça gritava que nenhum deles realmente teria interesse nele se o time perdesse.

Afinal, a história era contada por quem ganhava, não é? E a vida não funcionava com prêmios de consolação.

Sentindo sua garganta fechar e com muita vontade de chorar, Mike nem ouviu a porta do vestiário sendo aberta e só foi perceber que tinha alguém lá quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Subindo o rosto, viu seu avô parado ali com uma expressão suave desenhando as linhas de seu rosto. Mike não pôde esconder a surpresa.

\- Vô? Pensei que você não ia assistir o jogo.

\- E eu lá vou perder algo do meu neto favorito?

\- Eu sou seu único neto – Mike disse.

\- E nem por isso você deixa de ser importante – rebateu ele, sentando-se ao lado de Mike com um pouco de cansaço. – Jogo difícil, não é?

\- Sim – concordou Mike um pouco sem jeito. Os dois não conversavam desde o dia anterior, em que Mike tinha contado que não queria ficar mais em Derry. Seu avô nem tinha olhado nos seus olhos quando ele acordou. Mesmo de forma desconfortável, Mike sentiu vontade de dizer o que estava pensando naquele momento. – Acho que vamos perder.

Seu avô olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

\- Me sinto um fracasso.

\- Deveria mesmo, mas só porque disse que acha que vai perder – disse Leroy. Mike o olhou descrente. – Filho, eu fiquei chateado com o que você disse ontem. Na verdade, ainda tô processando essa ideia aqui com os meus botões. Me pareceu um absurdo você querer sair dessa cidade e me assustou demais. Eu pensei “como eu vou saber que ele ficará bem se eu não estiver lá por ele?” e “o que pode acontecer com ele longe?”

Mike concordou com a cabeça e ouviu seu avô soltar um longo suspiro.

\- A vida é difícil lá fora. Já é difícil aqui, imagina lá fora... E o que eu disse é verdade, Mikey. O mundo ainda não tá do jeito que a gente quer e eu vou morrer vendo ele do mesmo jeito – Leroy disse. – Mas, eu me lembrei de quando eu era garoto. Eu apanhava de uns garotos na rua só por existir e pensava que queria sair dessa cidade também.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Com certeza! O que me segurou aqui foi a sua avó – sorriu ele fraco, lembrando-se da falecida esposa. – Foi apenas recebendo o amor dela que eu consegui sobreviver a isso daqui. E depois veio o seu pai e, bom, eu pensei que a vida tinha sido boa demais pra mim e que nenhum de nós poderia ter a vida tão boa assim e, por isso, seu pai foi arrancado de mim.

Mike torceu o nariz e engoliu em seco.

\- Acho que foi nessa época que eu realmente me conformei – disse ele, segurando o choro. Querendo ou não, ele vinha de uma época em que homens não choravam. – Então, continuei cuidando da fazendo, criando você com todo o amor que eu sei que meu filho iria criar. Por isso, ontem, quando você me disse aquilo tudo, eu pensei que era a vida arrancando alguém de mim de novo, só que dessa vez eu poderia evitar.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Não, filho. Eu tava errado – Leroy disse e olhou fixamente para Mike. – Se teve algo que eu sei sobre você é que você é bem mais corajoso do que eu. E que, por mais que o mundo seja um lugar horroroso, eu tenho certeza de que você vai fazer a diferença lá fora e você não vai conseguir fazer isso preso a essa cidade ou preso a esse velho rabugento que você chama de avô!

Mike inevitavelmente começou a chorar. Leroy pegou no rosto de seu neto com carinho.

\- Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente e não se preocupe comigo. Eu ficarei bem e um dia sairei daqui também. Eu te prometo – disse ele e Mike o abraçou com força. Doía demais ter aquela conversa com seu avô, mas Hanlon sentiu-se tão leve que era como se sua energia estivesse toda renovada. Leroy afastou-se um pouco do neto e o olhando firmemente disse: - Então, o que você vai fazer agora é levantar essa bunda desse banco e ir com tudo pra cima deles, porque eu tenho certeza de que você vai ganhar esse jogo e vai sair desse lugar, ok?!

Mike fez que sim com a cabeça com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

\- Eu te amo, vô.

\- Também te amo. Agora, vai lá!

E lá foi ele entrando em campo de novo.

***

Já tinham acabado todos os docinhos e Beverly Marsh estava quase matando Stanley e Bill quando os dois ficavam flertando.

\- Escuta aqui, vocês dois! A MINHA CRIANÇA TÁ LÁ JOGANDO! Será que dá pra vocês pararem se comerem com os olhos? – Beverly surtou.

\- Eu tô c-comendo ele com os olhos pra não s-surtar!

\- Então, você tá mesmo? – Stan perguntou com um olhar convencido no rosto e Beverly só faltou afundar o rosto no próprio colo de irritação. Talvez se Ben estivesse ao lado dela, ela não estaria tão atenta ao jogo. Talvez, porque Bev conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que iria ter um mini ataque cardíaco toda vez que Mike chegasse perto da bola.

Ainda estava preocupada quanto onde Ben estava, mas talvez ele estivesse assistindo ao jogo em outra arquibancada e ela só não pudesse vê-lo.

Pensou em ligar para ele novamente, porém Mike chegou perto da bola de novo e ela automaticamente deixou seu celular recair sobre seu colo. Mike parecia muito mais focado que antes, até com um semblante diferente em seu rosto e se ela estivesse mais perto poderia descrever que ele estava com sangue nos olhos para alcançar aquela bola

Ele alcançou. Bev levantou e, depois de ela praticamente gritado com os dois, Stanley e Bill levantaram-se também. Mike chutou, driblando o primeiro jogador. Depois, o segundo. Depois, o terceiro. E a bola certeira para o gol.

O trio gritou animado, abraçando-se e pulando feito loucos.

Mike sorriu para si mesmo.

Um a um. E não parou por aí...

***

\- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUE FEZ TRÊS GOLS? – Bill foi o primeiro a falar quando Mike saiu do vestiário e nem ao menos gaguejou. Beverly estava há pelo menos cinco minutos abraçada a Mike, chorando horrores, claramente muito emocionada e feliz não só pelo jogo, mas também por um dos olheiros da faculdade ter pegado seu número com ele na saída.

\- Parabéns, amigo – disse Stanley, abraçando Mike de lado.

\- Obrigado, galera! Agora vamos sair daqui, porque eu quero comer tudo o que eu deixei de comer esse ano! – Mike exclamou.

Antes de irem, Mike falou com o seu avô, que lhe deu outro de seus abraços apertados, e ele lhe disse que conversariam no dia seguinte, já que à noite teria a tão esperada festa da vitória da escola.

O grupo planejou ir até uma lanchonete e depois tomar um sorvete no Toomey. Mike convidou Kay também com a desculpa que só devolveria sua sorte mais tarde. Nenhum deles entendeu o que aquilo significava, mas eles sim e era isso o que importava.

Estavam já saindo, quando Stan viu o professor Wise parado a uma das portas da sala de aula e, assim que o viu, começou a andar diretamente até ele. Por sorte, tinha muita gente ao redor deles.

\- Gente, eu preciso ir no banheiro – disse Stan.

\- Vai no da lanchonete, menino! – Kay disse. Mike achava engraçado o modo como ele pegava intimidade facilmente com as pessoas.

\- É muito longe – mentiu Stan. – Vão na frente. Eu encontro vocês depois, ok?

\- Tudo bem, Stanny – Bev disse.

Stanley, então, enfiou-se no meio de todas aquelas pessoas e foi realmente até o banheiro para se esconder. Não queria que Wise o visse e também queria saber o que ele queria com ele. Sabia que quando ele ficava exaltado, acabava vomitando informações importantes.

Assim que chegou ao banheiro, entrou em uma das cabines e logo Richie, Eddie e ele estavam espremidos na cabine.

\- Não tinha cabine mais suja pra você enfiar a gente? – Eddie perguntou olhando para o lugar com nojo.

\- Foi mal – disse Stan. – Ficaram animados com o jogo?

\- SIM! – Richie exclamou e Stan fez sinal para que ele falasse mais baixo logo em seguida. – Desculpa! Mas sim! Eu sabia que esse garoto ia conseguir. Ele é fodão!

Stan riu.

\- Ok, será que dá pra vocês recarregarem meu celular? Ele morreu quando tava vindo pra cá – disse Stan e logo a tela do seu celular brilhava. Pretendia usar pra gravar Wise falando todas as besteiras e ameaças que ele dizia para ele e levar para a diretora M. Sim, ele estava saindo da escola, mas Georgie Denbrough ainda estudaria lá por alguns anos e, inclusive, com o professor Wise, então ele precisava tomar alguma providência.

Iria direto para o aplicativo de gravação, porém viu duas mensagens não lidas em seu telefone. Uma do Bill, mandada há poucos minutos atrás, dizendo para que ele não demorasse logo, e outra de Ben, que era o áudio que ele não tinha ouvido ontem.

Respondeu Bill com um coração enquanto Richie e Eddie discutiam sobre alguma coisa em relação ao seu aniversário. Colocou o telefone perto da orelha para poder escutar o áudio de Ben.

\- _Oi, Stan. Eu provavelmente não deveria estar dizendo isso, porque o Mike me fez prometer que eu não abriria minha boca nem pra você e nem pra Beverly. E, sinceramente, depois que o Bill me contou sobre a conversa aberta de vocês, eu fico lá me perguntando se eu não deveria fazer o mesmo._ – Richie começou a falar mais alto com Eddie e Stanley fez sinal para que eles baixassem o tom de voz. - _Enfim, o Mike tem sido ameaçado pela gangue por estar participando dos jogos. Foi pedido de algum daqueles bostões do time, aquele Bradley, sei lá, você sabe como essa escola é com o Mike... Aparentemente, não deu em nada, mas o Criss disse que era melhor ele estar fora das finais e eu os ouvi conversando agora pouco sobre um soco inglês. Mandei mensagem pro Mike e ele não pareceu estar com medo. Por favor, fala com ele, porque isso é uma loucura. Vou passar um tempo com o Don no Mundo das Fadas amanhã, então talvez não consiga ir ao jogo. Tenho certeza de que você vai fazer a coisa certa. Até!_

No final do áudio, Stanley estava com os olhos arregalados e com as mãos tremendo.

\- O que foi, Stan?

\- Precisamos ir atrás do Mike. AGORA!

***

\- Quando você entrou? – O dono da lanchonete perguntou ao ver Stanley sair da cabine do banheiro sem nem ao menos dar satisfação. Stan tinha desejado se tele-transportar para a lanchonete, achando que os quatro já estariam lá, porém nenhum deles estavam lá.

Stan saiu correndo pela rua, procurando por eles até que começou a ouvir gritos.

\- _NÃO!_ – Era a voz de Beverly.

Com o seu coração quase saindo pela boca, Stanley foi seguindo os gritos e achou todos eles junto com a gangue exatamente no beco onde eles perseguiram Georgie. Criss estava encarando Bill, que já tinha jogado sua mochila no chão, preparado para brigar, enquanto Belch segurava Mike para Henry e Patrick, os dois que riam sadicamente para o garoto.

Já tinham dado dois belos socos no estômago dele.

Bev e Kay estavam chorando. A segunda segurava Bev, porque sabiam que eles não hesitariam nenhum pouco em bater nela.

Em meio a isso, tinha um Stanley completamente desesperado.

\- Não – sussurrou ele. – Richie. Eddie. Parem o tempo.

Richie e Eddie assim fizeram, aparecendo um de cada lado logo em seguida, com olhares assombrados em seus rostos. Os dois olharam para Stanley, completamente transtornado olhando para aquela cena ali em sua frente, sua respiração descompassada e com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

As fadas entreolharam-se. Eddie foi o primeiro a realmente fazer algo, tocando no braço de Stanley com delicadeza, porém, Uris rejeitou, andando para longe dos dois.

\- Stan, nós vamos resolver isso – Eddie tentou novamente.

\- Isso é injusto – Stan disse.

\- Claro que é, cara. Esses caras são uns merdas e-

\- Não, Richie! – Stan exclamou, voltando-se para eles. – Tudo é injusto!

\- Do que você tá falando?

\- Eles mereciam, Richie – Stan chorou. – OLHEM SÓ PARA ELES! Eles mereciam a mágica! TODOS ELES!

Richie conseguiu entender sobre o que aquilo se tratava.

\- Stan, isso é realmente injusto – Eddie disse, tentando aproximar-se de novo de Stan. Sua voz era suave e seus olhos tristes, não sabendo lidar ao certo com aquela situação direito. – E eu sei que parece mais injusto ainda sabendo de tudo o que os três passaram – Eddie fez uma pausa e Stan olhou para ele. – Mas pense no quanto já fizemos pelos dois. Por sua causa, nós demos a eles momentos incríveis de felicidade. Você poderia ser considerado o Padrinho Mágico deles e-

\- Eddie, ouça o que você tá dizendo! – Stanley interrompeu, furioso, fazendo com que Eddie desse um passo para trás. – Bill teve que fazer coisas horríveis só pelo medo que tem dos pais! MIKE SOFRE RACISMO DESDE O DIA QUE NASCEU NESSA CIDADE DE MERDA! E A BEV... - Stan engoliu em seco, segurando as lágrimas. – A Bev poderia ter MORRIDO nas mãos do pai dela. Foi SORTE termos descoberto a tempo e a salvar! Mas nada disso adianta? Sabe, por quê? PORQUE TODOS ELES ESTÃO TRAUMATIZADOS! TODOS FODIDOS DA CABEÇA!

Richie e Eddie ficaram calados. Não tinham argumentos quanto a isso.

\- Se eles tivessem um de vocês, NADA disso estaria acontecendo! – Stan disse e limpou as lágrimas com força de seus olhos.

Enquanto Richie e Eddie pensavam em coisas para dizer para ele, Stanley lembrava-se do que Criss tinha dito mais cedo pra ele:

“ _Ainda bem que você tem essa daqui. Não é, Uris? Imagina só se você tivesse que defender alguém algum dia. Eu iria ter quase pena da pessoa_ ”

Aquelas palavras ficaram rodeando a cabeça de Stanley, como se fossem um furacão dentro de sua cabeça. Engolindo em seco, Stan foi até os dois, decidido de como iria resolver a situação.

\- Eu desejo que eles sejam espancados.

Tanto Richie quanto Eddie arregalaram os olhos.

\- Espera aí, cara – Richie riu, nervoso e torcendo para que Stanley estivesse brincando. – Olha, eu sei que você tá irritado. Essa situação toda é uma merda, mas-

\- É contra as regras. E contra o protocolo. – Eddie retrucou e, diferente de Richie, ele parecia bem firme e nada nervoso. Stanley considerou o olhar de maduro que Eddie transpareceu para ele como uma afronta.

\- Foda-se as regras, Eddie – disse Stan. – Se essas regras valessem mesmo, esses três teriam Padrinhos Mágicos.

\- As coisas não vão se resolver dessa forma. Você sabe disso, Stan – Eddie disse.

 _E Stan realmente sabia_. Normalmente, ele sentaria e pensaria até arrumar uma solução plausível, mas, sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, ele não queria. Durante toda a sua vida ele tinha seguido as regras. Tinha sido um bom filho, um bom aluno e uma boa pessoa. Exatamente como seus amigos. E o que aquilo tinha trazido de bom para eles? Por que ele tinha que seguir as regras com aqueles babacas psicopatas?

\- Se vai querer espanca-los, vai ter que fazer isso por si mesmo, Stan – Richie soltou.

\- Richie! – Eddie repreendeu Richie. Mesmo sabendo que ele não estava incentivando realmente a fazer isso, Eddie sabia que isso não acabaria bem.

\- O que, Eds? – Richie debochou ao cruzar os braços. – Ele quer espancar eles, certo? Então, vai lá. Quer que a gente descongele o tempo pra você?

\- Vai ser assim, Richie?

\- Quer me bater também, Staniel? – Richie provocou com um sorriso, que logo foi desaparecendo de seu rosto. – Eu entendo tudo o que você tá passando e tanto eu como o Eds estamos do seu lado para te apoiar, mas, para alguém muito inteligente, você tá sendo completamente burro! Que tal descer um pouco do palco e decidir de forma racional o que vai rolar?

Stanley riu.

\- Não queria chegar a esse ponto, mas vocês são os meus Padrinhos. Vocês fazem o que eu desejo. Então, que tal agir como tal?

Richie balançou a cabeça rindo. Eddie, porém, tinha ficado completamente triste com aquelas palavras. Os dois estavam e muito decepcionados também, mas Richie conseguia esconder mais fácil.

\- Eu desejo que a gangue do Bowers seja espancada! – Exclamou Stanley e uma parte sua se odiou pelo modo como aquilo soou mimado e mais ainda o olhar convencido de Richie recaindo sobre ele.

Richie e Eddie estenderam suas varinhas e no segundo seguinte que Stanley piscou os olhos, ele estava em um lugar completamente diferente do que o de antes. Assim que viu as cores roxa e rosa espalhadas em todo o canto, soube que estava no Mundo das Fadas. Porém, em uma parte em que nunca esteve antes.

Ao seu lado estavam Richie e Eddie com expressões irritadas, pra não dizer, putos com Stanley.

Assustou-se ao ouvir o som de um martelo batendo três vezes e foi então que percebeu aonde estava.

\- Stanley Uris, você está sendo julgado pelo Tribunal das Fadas.


	36. Better Call Richie

**The Fairly Oddparents**

**Capítulo trinta e seis**

**“Better Call Richie”**

**De todas as coisas que Stanley pensou em passar com Richie e Eddie,** ser processado por um bando de Fadas coloridas - _que mais pareciam ter saído de um desenho animado do que uma série jurídica_ \- definitivamente não era uma delas.

A verdade era que a ficha ainda não tinha caído de que ele _realmente_ estava em um Tribunal e não fazia a menor ideia do porquê de estar lá. Procurou os olhos de Richie e Eddie, os quais conversavam utilizando gestos demais, claramente muito irritados, assim como ele também estava.

Stan estava torcendo para que Richie virasse para ele com um de seus sorrisos cafajestes, dando risada da “ _cara de besta que ele tinha_ _no rosto_ ” e que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira sem graça que ele tinha aprontado pra ele. Aquele, mesmo sendo o melhor cenário, ainda irritaria demais Stanley, porque seus amigos estavam no seu mundo com aqueles idiotas. Só esperava que o tempo ainda estivesse congelado...

“ _E se não estivesse?_ ” pensou Stan. “ _E se o tempo descongelou no momento em que eu saí de lá?_ _PUTA QUE ME PARIU!_ ”

Por Richie e Eddie continuarem falando sem parar e não dar atenção ao olhar confuso e preocupado dele, em um movimento quase que reflexo, Stanley levantou sua mão, o que não só fez as fadas o olharem estranho como também fez que Richie e Eddie se desesperassem a ponto de baixar sua mão de volta.

\- O que você tá fazendo?! – Richie sussurrou rangendo os dentes.

\- O que você acha?!

\- O réu tem alguma dúvida antes de começarmos? – Stanley presumiu que aquele era o juiz perguntando. Não conseguia o levar a sério e muito menos como alguém imparcial com aquela toga verde limão. A placa que tinha afrente de seu nome estava escrito Halleck, mas Uris nem sabia ao certo se deveria agir de outra forma.

Olhou para Richie e Eddie antes de levantar-se. Seus Padrinhos Mágicos estavam engolindo em seco.

\- Meritíssimo – a voz de Stan fraquejou um pouco e pigarreou, fazendo com que Eddie tivesse uma parada cardíaca durante um segundo. – Acredito que isso tudo seja um grande equívoco.

\- Ah, você acredita? – Halleck debochou e algumas fadas riram. Aparentemente, caçoar dos humanos era um tipo de piada interna pelo Mundo das Fadas.

\- Na verdade, _sim_ – Stan manteve-se firme. Richie e Eddie arregalaram os olhos, não sabendo ao certo de continuavam assistindo ou não. – Primeiro que eu não faço a menor ideia do que estou sendo acusado e, segundo, muito menos por quem. Se é que estou sendo acusado por alguém... – disse essa última parte, olhando Richie e Eddie pelo canto do olho.

Stanley não era nenhum idiota e sabia que o que tinha dito aos dois causou aquilo. Mesmo assim, aquilo não mudava o fato de que ele não tinha sido notificado do que estava sendo acusado. Além disso, realmente acreditava que Richie e Eddie não o colocariam nem eles mesmo e muito menos ele naquela situação. Não importava o que tivesse acontecido, eles ainda eram uma família.

\- Bom, queira sentar-se de volta ao seu lugar e eu irei esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas – respondeu Halleck, indicando a cadeira e Stan obedeceu. O juiz ajeitou alguns dos papéis e após soltar um longo e tedioso suspiro, disse: - Stanley Uris está sendo acusado de desrespeitar e ser malcriado com seus Padrinhos Mágicos, além-

Halleck não conseguiu terminar, porque Stanley começou a gargalhar. Se Richie não fosse o principal envolvido na situação, ele também estaria do mesmo modo que Stan, ou seja, rindo feito uma hiena. Mas, como não era o caso, Richie riu sem graça para as outras dezenas de fadas que olhavam horrorizadas enquanto Stanley limpava as lágrimas de seus olhos.

\- Stanley, cala a porra da boca – Richie disse entre os dentes.

\- Mas isso não é sério, é? – Perguntou ele continuando a rir, porém, ao perceber Halleck o julgando com os braços cruzados, ajeitou sua postura na cadeira. – Hm, perdão.

Halleck bufou e continuou:

\- Stanley Uris, acusado de desrespeitar e ser malcriado – parou um instante para conferir a reação de Stanley e logo voltou a ler – com seus Padrinhos Mágicos e ainda pediu com insistência algo que é proibido de acordo com as Regras das Fadas. “Fadas não podem matar, mutilar ou machucar seres vivos”.

Stanley ouviu Eddie soltar o ar que estava segurando pela boca, fazendo um ruído quase que como um gemido de desespero. E ele conhecia Richie o suficiente para saber que ele também estava tenso apenas pelo modo como estava se sentando. Seus neurônios automaticamente foram postos para funcionar enquanto ele ouvia o resto da acusação.

\- Em um de seus últimos pedidos, Stanley Uris proferiu a frase “desejo que a gangue do Bowers seja espancada”. Dessa forma, a penalidade equivalente será TIRAR seus Padrinhos Mágicos de você – disse, colocando os papéis diretamente na mesa. - Então, Stanley Uris, tem mais alguma dúvida ou podemos prosseguir?

\- Tenho – respondeu ele, sem muita confiança. Halleck fez sinal para que ele continuasse. – Vossa Excelência tem certeza de que está sendo imparcial nesse caso?

Com a mesma velocidade que os olhos de Halleck quase saltaram para fora com a petulância de Stanley, Richie gritou fazendo um gesto com as mãos:

\- TEMPO! TEMPO!

\- O que você tá fazendo?! Isso aqui não é jogo de futebol! – Stanley disse, mas o que Richie fez pareceu dar certo, porque as fadas começaram a circular e uma plaquinha escrita “INTERVALO” começou a piscar uma luz roxa. Quanto mais Stanley passava naquele mundo, menos entendia como tudo funcionava. “ _Que bagunça..._ ” Após grande parte das pessoas daquela sala se retirarem, Stanley perguntou: – Ok, algum de você dois poderia me explicar o que tá acontecendo nessa porra?

\- Uau, é assim que você começa depois de tudo o que você disse? – Eddie cruzou os braços, tentando parecer bravo, mas Stan viu no modo como ele o olhava que ele estava bem chateado. De uma forma que Uris nunca tinha visto antes, pelo menos não com ele.

Mesmo assim, Stan também estava com raiva e com pressa. _Seus amigos precisavam de ajuda_.

\- Mike precisa de ajuda – Stan rebateu, ignorando o que Eddie tinha dito.

\- Não precisa mais – Eddie disse, estendendo um aparelho cor-de-rosa parecido com um celular de brinquedo, que era o modelo utilizado pelas fadas. Aquele mundo realmente parecia uma piada para Stan. – Acabei de receber uma mensagem do Don. Ele disse que o Ben resolveu tudo e que você não precisa se preocupar.

Stanley leu a mensagem pelo menos umas três vezes, sentindo um alívio enorme percorrer seu peito. Todos estavam bem de verdade. Tudo graças à Ben.

\- Eu disse que as coisas se resolveriam de outro jeito – disse Eddie olhando fixamente para Stanley. – Mas você não queria confiar na gente, não é?

Stanley queria rebater, mas Richie interrompeu:

\- Eddie, a gente pode resolver isso depois.

Eddie fez que sim com a cabeça e Richie voltou-se para Stanley.

\- Ok, vamos focar aqui. Primeira coisa, nós dois não processamos você, caso seja isso o que a sua cabeça de barata tonta esteja pensando.

\- Não tava pensando nisso – Stan retrucou. – Vocês tratam desrespeito individual como se fosse desrespeito à comunidade inteira?

\- É, por aí – Eddie respondeu. – E o que você disse pra gente não foi nada legal.

\- É, você foi um puta babaca – Richie sorriu falso. – Mas, como eu disse, vamos resolver isso depois. Quando estivermos livre desse lugar.

\- Você tá muito calmo – Stan observou. Richie deu de ombros.

Na verdade, era bem óbvio. Eddie já estava nervoso o suficiente e ele queria se manter calmo para que não o apavorasse mais ainda. Talvez fosse pelo modo como Richie olhou Eddie, mas Stan sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu peito. Aquele sentimento de “acho que fiz merda” misturado com a última imagem que teve de seus amigos só o fazia se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.

\- Bom, acho que você já deve estar satisfeito por ter dado três surtos adolescentes num dia só. Até conseguiu estressar o juiz do caso! Sempre disse que esse menino não iria passar a vida toda sendo certinho, Eds – Richie disse e riu sozinho de sua piada. – Ai, ai, agora que tal ficar caladinho feito o bom menino que você é?

\- Não sou cachorro, Richie. E você não é mais maduro que eu nem fodendo.

\- Talvez não, Staniel. Mas é porque eu sempre te achei mais sensato que eu. 

Stanley revirou os olhos e lembrou-se de algo importante:

\- Eu não tenho advogado.

Richie riu e mostrou-se com as mãos.

\- Tá olhando pra ele?

Stanley riu e procurou os olhos de Eddie, como se perguntasse “ok, cadê o meu advogado de verdade?”, porém, notou que Eddie não estava o olhando com brincadeira. Stan voltou-se para Richie de novo.

\- Não.

\- Sim.

\- Não!

\- Sim!

\- Você não é formado! – Stanley exclamou. – E você tá envolvido no caso, caralho!

\- E daí? Não confia em mim pra te tirar dessa?

\- Richie, já ouviu falar na frase “o advogado mais burro é aquele que se tem como cliente?”

Richie não lhe deu ouvidos e materializou um terno para ele, assim como utilizou mágica para pentear os cabelos – o que, na visão de Stanley, era uma imagem assustadora. Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Stan implorou para que fosse um e que ele acordasse na sua cama quentinha ao lado de Bill.

\- Eddie, isso não pode ser sério! – Stanley tentou mais uma vez.

\- Vai por mim. Ele é a nossa melhor opção.

Stanley estava tendo sérias dúvidas sobre o sistema judiciário daquele mundo. Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido! Realmente estava começando a dar razão para quando Richie dizia que aquele mundo era uma merda.

\- Richie, Richie – Stan chamou enquanto ele arrumava sua gravata com mágica, brincando com possíveis nós. – Você tá achando que é o quê? Um Harvey Specter?

\- Não, Staniel. Meu estilo tá mais pra Saul Goodman – disse e piscou de forma forçada, fazendo com que Stanley revirasse os olhos mais uma vez. Um Saul Goodman definitivamente resolveria seus problemas. Um Richie? Não tinha tanta certeza.

 _Eles estavam fodidos_.

Eddie desfez o nó engraçado que Richie tinha conjurado e o ajeitou de forma elegante.

\- O que achou de mim de terno?

\- Interessante – Eddie sorriu fraco. Richie fez carinho em seu rosto. Os dois estavam completamente desesperados e chateados, mas só de Richie conseguir aquele sorriso de Eddie já o fazia feliz e sentir-se mais confiante.

\- Só interessante?

\- Tô com medo de falar o que eu realmente acho e passar a imagem de um péssimo Padrinho Mágico – disse Eddie.

\- Entendi – Richie sorriu. – Então, você me conta depois que der tudo certo, ok?

Eddie balançou a cabeça rindo e Richie deu um beijo em sua testa, sibilando um “eu te amo”, o qual Eddie respondeu.

Richie foi até o juiz Halleck.

\- Advogado de defesa se apresentando pro serviço – Richie bateu continência e Halleck nem movimentou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

\- Ótimo, aquela ali será a de acusação – disse apontando para a entrada.

E assim que Richie viu com quem iria “brigar” na justiça fez uma cara de nojo bem caricata, porém tentou disfarçar com um sorriso falso, que por acaso Stanley tinha ensinado justamente para lidar com aquelas situações.

\- Mariah.

\- É MYRA!

***

\- E, com isso, eu termino dizendo até quando nós Fadas teremos que aguentar a arrogância dos humanos? – Perguntou Myra ao júri e voltou a se sentar. Stanley precisou se segurar o máximo que pode para não revirar os olhos naquele momento.

A verdade é que ele já não aguentava mais ouvir qualquer pessoa daquele lugar e apenas tinham se passado meia hora. Nem sabia que horas eram no seu mundo...

\- Stan, acorda – Richie deu uns tapinhas no braço de Stanley para que ele se levantasse.

\- O que você tá fazendo?

\- Você vai ser minha testemunha.

\- Richie... – Stan fez tom de receio. – Você sabe como funciona isso?

\- Claro que eu sei! Eu assisti Ally McBeal – respondeu ele. Stanley preferiu não discutir e caminhou até o banco das testemunhas. Richie pigarreou, sorrindo para algumas das fadas que estavam olhando para ele e ajeitando sua gravata. – Muito bem, Stanley Uris, não é?

Stan inclinou a cabeça. “ _Sério, Richie?_ ” pensou ele.

\- Sim.

\- Stanley, será que você pode contar para todos nós como tudo aconteceu hoje?

\- Objeção – Myra disparou do outro lado. – O caso já foi detalhado, por que a defesa quer conta-lo de novo? Estão querendo ganhar tempo?

\- Objeção? – Richie sibilou para Stanley, como se dissesse “mas que porra é isso?” Stanley bateu a mão no rosto. – Ah, objeção! Claro, Mariah, objeção! Nós não estamos ganhando tempo, por mais que a gente merecesse um pouco, não é?

\- Qual seu intuito com esse depoimento, Richard? – Halleck perguntou.

\- Eu só quero esclarecer o ponto de vista do meu cliente, porque é relevante saber o que estava ele passando por para chegar ao ponto de dizer aquelas coisas.

\- Objeção negada – Halleck disse e Myra revirou os olhos.

\- Qual é, Mariah. Você fez a gente ouvir as histórias que contam pra fadas-bebês.

\- Richard! – Halleck alertou.

\- Peço desculpas, Excelência – Richie disse e voltou-se para Stanley. – Por favor, Stan.

Stanley soltou um longo suspiro e então ajeitou-se no microfone para falar.

\- Bom, eu não sei se algum de vocês já foi Padrinho Mágico ou teve contato com qualquer pessoa de Derry, minha cidade natal – Stan começou. – Mas ela com certeza não é uma das melhores para se viver.

Richie acenou com a cabeça.

\- Sinceramente falando, assim que soube que existiam Padrinhos Mágicos para cuidar de crianças tristes na Terra-

\- Objeção!

\- Ô, caralho... – Richie suspirou.

\- Sim, Myra?

\- Ele está resumindo a existência das Fadas à cuidar dos humanos.

\- Me desculpa – Stan disse. – Eu juro que não foi essa minha intenção. Será que posso recomeçar?

Halleck olhou para ele. Stanley imaginou que deveria estar pensando em momentos atrás quando Stan estava rindo do que ele tinha dito, mas, surpreendentemente, Halleck negou a objeção de Myra e deixou que Stanley continuasse.

\- Só dê ênfase no que aconteceu, se não aceitarei a objeção da acusação.

Stan acenou com a cabeça.

\- Quando eu disse a frase “desejo que vocês espanquem a gangue do Bowers”, imagino que nenhum de vocês saibam quem são, certo? – Stanley perguntou e todas as fadas fizeram que não com a cabeça. – Bom, esses caras são um grupo que gostam de atormentar alguns dos jovens de Derry. Eles são conhecidos exatamente por isso, por bater e até mesmo torturar algumas das pessoas que eles julgam mais fracas ou quando essa pessoa tá sozinha e saem em pune, pois um deles tem o pai como policial, que já foi responsável de acobertar vários absurdos que o filho fez.

\- Você pode dar um exemplo? – Richie perguntou.

\- Eles foram até Ben Hanscom, um garoto muito bom e que, assim como eu, tem um Padrinho Mágico. Aproveitaram-se de um momento em que ele estava andando pela rua sozinho e os quatro dividiram-se. Dois para segurá-lo, um para bater nele para desorienta-lo e outro para usar uma faca para cravar o nome todo em sua barriga.

Uma onda de choque invadiu a sala, inclusive Myra.

\- Teve algum motivo aparente?

\- Não – respondeu Stanley. – Ele só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Mas normalmente existe um motivo, só que ele nunca pode ser considerado justificável.

\- Pode dar outro exemplo?

\- O dia de hoje – Stan disse. – Hoje foi o jogo do meu melhor amigo, Mike. Ele é um dos caras mais dedicados e disciplinados que eu já conheci. Estava treinando até antes do começo do ano letivo, porque esse jogo atraiu olheiros de faculdade. No começo, ele queria entrar na faculdade de Derry, para ficar perto do avô. Mas, como eu disse antes, Derry não é uma cidade boa para se viver e Mike teve que enfrentar isso desde que se entende por gente. E grande parte do motivo dele ter que entender isso de forma tão brutal foi graças a gangue do Bowers.

\- O que eles fizeram ao Mike?

\- No começo, eram apenas uns empurrões no meio do corredor. Sempre que algo indicava que as coisas iriam passar do limite, eu intervinha com a mágica dos meus Padrinhos. Era coisa pouca. Apenas congelava o tempo e trazia alguma distração para tirar meus amigos e eu da vista deles – contou Stanley, lembrando-se quantas vezes já tinha feito aparecer cachorros correndo no meio do caminho ou uma maleta cheia de dinheiro falso para fazer com que eles pudessem fugir. – Uma vez até fui chamado pelo Conselho das Fadas por desejar que meu Padrinho se transformasse em um tigre. Tudo isso para salvar um garotinho de treze anos que eles estavam perseguindo.

\- Credo – Stan ouviu Halleck balbuciar, disfarçando com um pigarreio.

\- E depois?

\- Bom, depois veio o jogo – disse Stanley. – Eu não sei se vocês já estão evoluídos o suficiente aqui para não ter que lidar com questões raciais, mas Derry ainda sim e as pessoas daquela cidade não estão nem aí para isso – Stanley disse. – Ele vem sido ignorado durante muito tempo, mas estava “tudo bem”, porque ele continuava treinando e jogando sem que dissessem nada ou fizessem nada. Porém, hoje aconteceu o que eu mais temias que pudesse acontecer e eu não pude estar lá para fazer um tigre aparecer no meio do caminho – Stan olhou para baixo. – Então, quando eu cheguei, os quatro já estavam lá, batendo no meu melhor amigo e prestes a socar meu namorado com um soco inglês, porque além de violentos, eles são extremamente covardes.

Stanley fez uma pausa pequena e mirou Eddie, que ainda parecia estar chateado com tudo.

\- Sei que o que eu disse foi errado – disse Stan. – Tanto Richie quanto Eddie estão sempre do meu lado, fazendo o melhor que podem para me deixar feliz e viver uma vida menos perturbada. Eles sempre me dão apoio, independentemente se eu for um completo babaca arrogante às vezes – Eddie torceu o nariz, querendo segurar o choro. Richie estava fazendo o mesmo e Myra revirava os olhos, vendo que o júri estava se emocionando. – Sei o que eu disse foi errado e nunca que eu deveria tratar nenhum desses dois assim, porque pra mim eles são muito mais que apenas Padrinhos Mágicos. São meus amigos e minha família. Só que Mike, Bev e Bill também são. Talvez aquele pedido não fizesse o menor sentido, porque eu estaria apenas me igualando a eles, mas eu estava cansado. Muito cansado de ter que me esconder e esconder meus amigos, ficar vivendo nas beiradas só para não acontecer o pior. É muito estressante e muito doloroso.

Richie sorriu.

\- Sem mais perguntas.

***

O trio tinha ficado em silêncio enquanto esperavam o júri das fadas decidirem. Se aquilo fosse no mundo de Stanley demoraria muito mais tempo e teria pelo menos umas três audiências, isso ele sendo bem positivo. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era se Eddie e Richie conseguiriam perdoá-lo depois de tudo. Apesar de ainda ter vontade de bater naqueles babacas por terem machucado Mike, ele entendia que Richie e Eddie não tinham culpa por nada disso e, muito menos, por nenhum deles terem Padrinhos Mágicos.

Stanley quis ter apontado isso no meio da audiência, mas teve medo de que Myra fizesse a situação voltar-se contra eles. Num momento como aquele, era preciso calcular as possibilidades, mas tudo o que ele tinha dito ali era sincero.

\- Parabéns pra vocês – Myra disse passando por eles. – Conseguiram treinar bem o garoto para mentir.

\- Ah, qual é, Myra! – Richie exclamou. Tanto Eddie quanto Myra surpreenderam-se por ele não errar seu nome. – Eu tô cansado de você, sabia?

\- Cansado de mim? – Myra riu. – Se não aguenta o trabalho, porque continua aqui? Vai virar algum cupido ou trabalha para os duendes. Ah, mas os duendes você tem medo, não é?

Richie fez uma careta de raiva. Sim, ele tinha muito medo dos duendes.

\- Eu aguento o trabalho, apesar de você sempre me fazer querer desistir disso daqui.

Myra revirou os olhos.

\- Se algum dia vocês aprendessem a me ouvir... Enfim, isso não vem ao caso agora. Vamos! O júri acabou de decidir.

\- Eles não estão lá nem a meia hora! – Stan disse e Myra o olhou como se ele fosse um alienígena.

\- Quanto tempo se precisa para fazer uma decisão dessas?

***

Por mais que achasse que o tinha dito esclareceu muitas das coisas, Stanley não deixava de se perguntar o que estaria escrito naquele papel do júri. Ele estava confiante, mas a paranoia sempre falava mais alto em casos assim. Achava que era normal.

De qualquer forma, enquanto ele observava quase que em câmera lenta o juiz abrir o papel e ler mentalmente, Stanley estava se torturando e pensando no pior cenário possível, como ele sempre fazia. Olhou para Richie e Eddie e começou a pensar em ter que se despedir, ter que olhar nos olhos deles chorando e ter que dizer adeus.

O que aconteceria se ele os perdesse? Teria como ele os visitar ou eles o visitar as vezes? Stanley não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento em que ele não estivesse com Richie e Eddie, foram bem poucos. Se eles estivessem com outra criança, era capaz que não saíssem de perto dela também...

Seu coração batia em disparada, só pensando que, talvez, daqui a um segundo, o qual era tempo de Halleck ler a sentença, ele teria que dizer adeus para eles.

\- De acordo com o júri, Stanley Uris é... – Halleck olhou para o papel, olhou para o trio, olhou para Myra e depois para o papel de novo. – Balinhas de cereja, biscoito e caramelo?

\- O quê? – Stanley perguntou, procurando Richie e Eddie. – Isso é algum código para vocês?

\- Sei lá, cara. O Direito é estranho demais. Não sirvo para ser Saul Goodman.

\- Mas você fica muito bem de terno – Eddie acrescentou.

Halleck olhou para o júri e então a fada que tinha entregado o papel a ele, levantou-se.

\- Ai! Você vai me desculpar! É a lista de compras da minha esposa. Você me desculpa mesmo, ok?

\- Sem problemas – Halleck forçou um sorriso e então abriu o papel novamente. – Stanley Uris é... Inocente.

Stanley nem deu tempo de sorrir, porque Richie e Eddie o abraçaram forte, dando vários beijos em sua cabeça enquanto ele segurava o choro.

\- Antes de comemorarem – Halleck anunciou e os três voltaram a prestar atenção. Myra já tinha levantado-se para sair daquele lugar, mas parou para escutá-lo. – Apesar de ser considerado inocente, temos que dar o exemplo aos futuros afilhados mágicos que vierem, então como pena faremos você ficar um dia sem poder desejar nada aos seus Padrinhos Mágicos. Caso deseje, as varinhas deles não funcionaram

Stanley fez que sim com a cabeça. Era justo até.

\- Essa pena irá valer assim que chegarem ao seu Mundo. Está encerrada essa audiência – Halleck bateu o martelo três vezes.

***  
  


Quando Richie e Eddie teletransportaram os três para casa, já eram sete horas da noite, o que deixou Stanley bem surpreso, porque tinha achado que voltariam pelo menos às cinco horas da tarde, mas o tempo passava bem diferente no Mundo das Fadas.

A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar seu celular, que estava recheado de mensagens de seus amigos. Uma delas era de Bill, perguntando várias vezes onde ele estava e que quando pudesse respondesse ele, porque estava preocupado. Tinha algumas fotos que Mike tinha mandado. Uma mensagem de voz de Bev e outra de Ben.

Ouviu primeiro a de Ben.

\- _Stan, fiquei sabendo pelo Don o que aconteceu com você. As notícias correm rápido demais entre as fadas. Enfim, eu só quero que você fique tranquilo. Tá todo mundo bem e eu disse pra Bev que você teve um “probleminha de intestino”_ \- Stanley bateu a mão na testa enquanto Richie e Eddie davam risada. – _Me desculpa! Eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa, tava nervoso. Mas o importante é que tá todo mundo bem por aqui. Espero que esteja por aí também. Qualquer coisa me liga, ok?_

\- Sinceramente, não sei o que é pior. Ser processado pelas fadas ou ficar como o cagão do grupo – disse Stan.

\- O cagão, óbvio – Richie disse e riu.

Stan colocou a mensagem de Bev.

\- _Oi, Stanny. O Ben me contou sobre o seu probleminha e fica tranquilo que eu não contei para o Bill. Mas acho que nem se eu contasse, ele iria se importar – a voz dela estava meio pra baixo. – O Henry atacou o Mike quando a gente tava indo pra lanchonete. Ainda bem que você não tava lá pra ver, Stanny. Foi horrível, mas deu tudo certo. Eu não entendi absolutamente nada, mas quando eu vi os quarto saíram correndo feito bebês chorões. O Mike tá bem. Disse que o importante é que tinha ganhado o jogo e estava tudo bem com o avô dele. Eles se acertaram e tals, foi lindo! Tô bem feliz por ele. Bom, de qualquer forma, nós vamos na festa da vitória todos juntos. Não sei se você vai estar bem até às sete horas, mas se sim encontra a gente por lá! Vamos encher o rabo de bebida_ – Bev riu. – _Afinal, temos que comemorar que esses são os nossos últimos dias em Derry. Me manda mensagem quando puder, ok?_

Stanley olhou novamente para o relógio e eram sete e meia.

\- Merda! – Stanley exclamou, olhando para Richie e Eddie. – Eu queria falar com vocês antes de ir.

\- Ei, relaxa – Richie disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Eddie.

\- O importante é que tá tudo bem e que tem festa! – Eddie disse animado. – Vamos no bottom do Tears for Fears?

Stanley sorriu e logo começou a se arrumar na velocidade da luz, já que ele não poderia desejar nenhum portal para a escola.

De qualquer forma, aquela noite estaria apenas começando.


End file.
